El Precio de la Indiferencia
by EAUchiha
Summary: La amistad de Juvia y Gray se fracturo luego de que ella declara sus sentimientos a su amigo de la infancia y el rechazara los mismo. La vida de Juvia no había sido fácil después de eso. Pero luego de conocer a Zeref con quien se fue a Londres. ¿Gray pagara el precio por su indiferencia? o ¿Juvia después de todo seguirá amándolo? [Wattpad por HanaeUchiha]
1. Prologo

Hola cuanto tiempo. Esta historia es Gruvia, aunque tendrá parejas muy poco comunes. Me encanta el Gruvia, junto con el Nalu son mis parejas Favoritas de Fairy Tail*-*. Para mi fic "El lado oscuro de la Luna" he tenido nula inspiración. Pero pronto lo actualizare.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **El Precio de la Indiferencia**

 **Prólogo**

Ahí estaba yo Juvia Loxar 20 años.

Observando como siempre a mi amado Gray Fullbuster. Conocido por todos como el hijo de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Japón, los Fullbuster. Grabándolo en mi memoria antes de ir a tomar mi vuelo a Londres, viendo lo hermoso que era.

¿Que si era hermoso? Sería una falta de respeto a la belleza si no. No es el estereotipo de chico rubio, piel blanca y ojos claros. De hecho es todo lo contrario. Era un chico de piel ligeramente morena, cabello negro azulado con una rebeldía que a cualquier estirada le parecería que necesita un corte, pero para mi es el cabello más hermoso y brillante que he visto. Sus ojos, que hablar de sus ojos, oscuros muy oscuros. Casi un pozo de oscuridad sin fin, pero con un brillo que se podría decir que es mi única luz y la único que necesitó para alumbrar mi vida. Su sonrisa, Ay esa sonrisa. Creo que más de una ha caído rendida a sus pies con solo mirar la curvatura de sus labios perfectos e irresistibles para cualquiera. No era el metro ochenta ideal, pero para mi quedaba perfecto. Y su cuerpo de seguro fue esculpido por los dioses de la belleza. Tenía las medidas perfectas, no era ni un gorila musculoso, ni alguien cuya masa muscular nunca hizo el intento por salir a flote. Tenía músculos en los lugares adecuados y un sensual tatuaje en el lado derecho del pecho. Sumado a todo lo anterior, tenía un aire de arrogancia que todo el tiempo le traía problemas a sus padres, pero cuando tenia que ser un príncipe lo era en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Entonces estaba yo, Juvia _"La amiga de la infancia"_ a la que nunca iba a mirar con otros ojos más que esos. La que observaba una y otra vez a Gray con sus perfectas y plásticas novias. No es que yo fuera precisamente fea, de hecho todo el mundo decía que era hermosa igual a mi madre. Quien desafortunadamente murió cuando yo tenía 16 años, en un accidente de tránsito. Mi madre sí que era hermosa, amable y con un cuerpo de infarto. No que yo sea un poste de luz o algo así, estoy segura que tengo curvas en los sitios correctos y una talla de sostén envidiada por muchas. Pero a decir verdad cubrió bien mis atributos, pues creo que eso no lo es todo en la vida. Mi cabello se puede decir que es muy bonito, pues le dedico tiempo a mantenerlo .

Una vez en el pasado cuando tenía 15 años le declaré mi amor a Gray, pero el me rechazo. Y yo sigo enamorada como estúpida de un chico que nunca que me va a querer, más que como su amiga de la infancia. Claro si es que, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia me siga considerando su amiga.

 **FLASH BACK**

-Gray-sama t-t-tengo algo m-muy importante q-que decirte- sentía que era el momento para decirlo estaba preparada para ello. Había reunido el valor necesario para confesarme, aun sabiendo que me podía costar nuestra amistad. Mi corazón iba a estallar, sentía que iba abandonar mi pecho en cualquier momento y para rematar mis nervios me estaban matando.

\- ¿Qué sucede Juvia-chan?- respondió con su hermosa voz, que hasta hace poco a seguía siendo la de un niño- te noto extraña ¿acaso te gusta un chico y te da vergüenza contarme?.

\- Eso... Bueno... Yo... Yo... Si Gray-sama, me gusta un chico y es muy cercano a mi.

\- Entonces ¿quién podría ser? ¿Gajeel? -dijo Gray.

\- No, no es Gajeel-kun - dije aun mas nerviosa.

\- Ah no, entonces podría ser... Uhmm ¿Natsu? ¿o Lyon?.

\- Pues no Gray-sama pues ... Es.. Bueno es…- No conseguía terminar una oración coherente.

\- Dime de una buena vez quién es Juvia-chan. No tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo- Eso fue una aguja en mi corazón. Desde que entramos en la etapa de la adolescencia se han creados muchos brechas entre nosotros.

\- B-bueno... Yo... Yo... Yo a q-quien qui-quiero es… Pues veras... Yo... Eres tú Gray-sama. Juvia te ama Gray-sama- por fin lo dije. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar si no lo decía.

\- Jajajajaja, esa si que fue buena Juvia-chan- dijo riendo a carcajadas. De pronto dejó de reír- Entonces, si ya termino tu broma me retiró pues tengo mejores cosas que hacer- auch, eso no fue una aguja a mi corazón, sino miles. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero me las trague pues no quería llorar en su presencia.

\- G-gray-sama, Juvia no bromea. Juvia de verdad ama a Gray-sama- dije. Estaba apunto del colapso. Creo que lo que me mantenía en pie eran mis ganas de escuchar su respuesta. Entonces no me di cuenta, en qué momento se movió, pero entonces él estaba ahí besándome, como siempre lo había soñado. Me sentí Feliz, tan feliz que creí que iba a morir. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, pues se apartó me miro y dijo.

\- Lo siento Juvia-chan, pero no siento lo mismo que tu. Por tu reacción te preguntaras porque te bese no?, pues lo hice porque no quería herirte, para descubrir si despertabas algo en mi. ¿Pero sabes algo?.

\- ¿Q-que? -conteste con terror a su pregunta, pues su mirada de lastima no me daba la confianza y seguridad que sentí cuando me beso.

\- No sentí nada Juvia-chan nada. Bueno a decir verdad si te miro bien - me observó de pies a cabeza- No estas mal, pero no eres mi tipo. Eres... ¿Cómo decir esto para no herirte?. Ah sí, eres muy aburrida para mi- esa si fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Escuche el sonido de mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Ya no pude retener más mis lágrimas- No, no Juvia-chan no llores. No me malentiendas, yo si te quiero pero como mi amiga de la infancia nada más- me miró pensativo.- Oye, tal vez si cambies tu forma aburrida de vestir y de peinar tal vez consigas un buen novio, Juvia-chan. Bueno si eso era todo lo que tenias que decir, despídeme de tu madre y dile a mamá que no me espere- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo sentí frío como un hielo en mi piel, sentí como si fuera una despedida y entonces salió por la puerta dejándome con el corazón destrozado .

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desde esa vez todo empeoró entre nosotros. Al año siguiente de eso, mamá murió y eso lo empeoró aún más. Luego de eso lo veía cada vez menos, solo en la escuela y en las cenas que ocasionalmente organizaban los estirados de Japón .

Por los momentos no se que tiempo estaré en Londres, pero lo que si se es, que estaré con la persona que mas adoro. Claro después de mi padre. Zeref Dragneel, el chico más maravilloso de todos, quien me salvó de caer en la desesperación .

 **FLASH BACK**

Caminaba sin rumbo por un parque, al cual solía ir con mi adorada y ahora difunta madre. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin dar señal de detenerse por un buen rato. Y para mi mala suerte haberlo visto a él después de varios meses empeoraba la situación. Me senté en una fuente alejada del parque, donde casi nunca pasaba ni había nadie. Estaba sola, pues mi única compañía me había sido arrebatada por el destino cruel. Mi padre siempre que podía me dedicaba tiempo, pero no era mucho su tiempo libre, pues se la mantenía en sus viajes de negocios y al mando del gran imperio Loxar .

Quería morirme, si ese era mi único deseo en ese momento, pero entonces de la nada se escuchó una dulce y masculina voz.

\- ¿Que no sabe usted señorita que ninguna chica debería llorar, pues eso arruina su belleza? - del susto me caí de pompas en la fuente.

\- Genial. ¿acaso el universo está en mi contra?- grite al cielo. Observe de donde provenía esa hermosa voz que me sacó de mi deplorable estado por un momento, entonces unos ojos negros como la noche me devolvieron la mirada divertidos. Era un chico hermoso de piel casi blanca como la nieve, cabello lacio negro azabache. Con un aspecto relajado pero elegante y a la vez anticuado para un chico de su edad. Cuando mucho sería como dos años mayor que yo. Entonces se puso de pie, cerró su libro y me tendió la mano.

\- Aunque me causo gracia su pequeño accidente, no creo que sea lo más adecuado seguir mojando sus vestidos en esa helada agua. Si me permite ayudarle a ponerse en pie- acepte su ayuda. Su mano era suave y cálida. Entonces me dijo- Gusto en conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel. ¿Me permitiría saber su nombre bella señorita?.

\- M-mi nombre es J-juvia... Snif. Juvia Loxar es un p-placer…snif...conocerlo Zeref-san.

\- Zeref, puedes llamarme solo Zeref. Será mejor que vayamos a conseguirle una toalla, señorita Juvia, si me permite acompañarla- junto con sus palabras, puso su chaqueta sobre mis hombros. Algo en mi corazón me rogó que aceptara su ayuda.

-C-claro...snif...snif...que puedes acompañarme Zeref- dije. Entonces el estiro su mano. Con sus dedos limpio unas cuantas lágrimas, pese a que su labor no iba terminar pronto.

\- ¿Que no dije antes que las chicas hermosas como tu no lloran?- aquel acto de amabilidad hizo que no pudiera mas y me lanzara a sus brazos a llorar mas y mas. Al principio parecía sorprendido, pero luego me abrazo con sus cálidos y delgados brazos. Sentí como que lo conocía de toda la vida, que podía contar con para la que fuera que él me iba a apoyar en todo.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Dos años después de eso, Zeref tuvo que volver a Londres con su madre. En ese entonces yo tenía 18 años. Al escuchar la noticia sentí que me volvía a quedar sola, pero sabía que no era así, que a pesar de la distancia él iba a estar conmigo. En el tiempo que estuve con Zeref sentí que poco a poco iba olvidando mi amor por Gray. Creo que mi mayor miedo era que con su partida, iban a volver esos dolorosos recuerdos a mi.

Como al mes de la partida de mi adorado mejor amigo y confidente, mi mayor miedo se comenzó a cumplir y mi amor por Gray Fullbuster volvió más fuerte que antes, y para mi mala suerte como padre decía que estaba en edad de ir buscando pretendiente para casarme comenzó a llevarme a todas esas cenas de estirados donde había puros niños ricos. Claro también estaban mis viejos amigos de la infancia, con los que mantuve mis distancias con tal de estar lo menos posible con Gray. Y claro el con su indiferencia no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por acercarse a mi. Si en cualquier momento caía muerta a sus pies, él seguiría sonriendoles y coqueteando a sus aduladoras. Mi distancia de ellos era un precio que tenía que pagar por haberle declarado mi amor a tal idiota. Estos eran Lyon Fullbuster, el hermano mayor de Gray a quien quería como si fuese mi propio hermano. Lucy Heartfilia, quien se podría decir que era mi más cercana amiga. Natsu Dragneel, quien para mi sorpresa resultó ser el hermano menor de Zeref. Erza Scarlet y otros tantos no tan cercanos.

Pero a la final decidí irme un tiempo a Londres. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya estoy en el avión que me llevara a otro continente lejos de mi doloroso amor. Lejos de todo lo que trae dolor, pero cerca de la única persona que puede aliviarlo.

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado el prologo de la Historia.**

 **Ojala sea de su agrado ¿merezco un Reviews?**

 **Dentro de poco subire el primer capítulo.**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**

 _ **EAUchiha.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Nueva Vida

Aquí esta el primer capítulo de El Precio de la Indiferencia. Disfrútenlo *-*

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 : Nueva Vida.**

\- Al fin llegó- dije. Estire los músculos un poco. No es para menos, después de estar por unas cuantas horas sentada en un avión.

\- Estas mas hermosa que nunca, Juvia- No tuve ni que pensarlo dos veces para reconocer esa voz. Esa voz que me brindaba calma. Sin pensarlo corrí hacia su encuentro. Salte a sus brazos como la primera vez que nos conocimos, y me sostuvo con sus ahora fuertes y no tan delgados brazos. Pero a pesar de sus cambios seguían siendo igual de cálidos, dándome el mismo confort que siempre me han brindado .

\- Como te extrañe Juvia, hace tanto que mis ojos no tenían la dicha de verte- me sonroje ante su comentario. Ahora tenía un aire diferente, más maduro, más hermoso. Su voz era más varonil de lo que recordaba.

\- Mi querido Zeref, cuanto te extr... Snif... Snif- como niña pequeña me eché a llorar. Lo extrañaba tanto, ni siquiera sabía que lo extrañaba tanto hasta que mis ojos lo volvieron a ver después de tanto tiempo- extrañe... Snif... waaaaaahhh! Te extrañe muchísimo- Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, como si con eso evitará que se fuera de mi lado otra vez. Sin importarme como las personas pasaban y miraban la escena divertidos y algunos susurraban cosas entre ellos. No era para menos, estábamos en pleno Aeropuerto de Londres.

\- Juvia recuerdo haberte dicho que las chicas no se ven hermosas si lloran. Jajajaja y ¿que fue eso? de "waaaaaahhh"- Dijo Zeref en un intento fallido de imitar la voz de Juvia- será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, puesto que estamos armando tremendo alboroto.

\- NO TE BURLES... snif... IDIOTA. Que no vez que Juvia te extrañaba mucho- dije mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho. Por los momentos se me olvido la clase y me limpie la nariz con su chaqueta gris, evidentemente muy costosa. - SNIFFF!.

\- AHHH! Juvia ¿por qué lo hiciste?. Yo igual te extrañaba muchísimo, pero vámonos YA!.- gritó Zeref. Tomo a Juvia de la mano y la arrastró fuera del aeropuerto.

 **JAPÓN**

En Starbuck Coffee. Se encontraban reunidos para desayunar un grupo de jóvenes, que a simple vista se notaba su clase. Pues eran nada más y nada menos que los hijos de las familias más adineradas de Japón.

\- Supieron lo de Juvia?- dijo una rubia con un cuerpo de infarto, una talla de sostén envidiable para cualquiera. Unos dulces ojos cafés y sonrisa amable. Lucy Hearthfilia. Quien alzaba su taza para tomar un poco de café.

\- ¿Que paso con juvia?- dijo un chico cuyos cabellos oscuros estaban más rebeldes que nunca. Quien iba llegando justo para escuchar la pregunta hecha por la rubia. La rubia lo miro colocando su taza de vuelta en la mesa.

\- No creo que a ti Gray, te importe mucho lo que suceda con Juvia, ya que si mi memoria no me falla, tu querido amigo ignoraste a Juvia por años- dijo Lucy no muy amablemente. Ella tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos de Juvia hacia Gray y la actitud de este ante ello.

\- Bueno Lucy, ¿Por que te molestas? no es para tanto o si?, el idiota solo hizo una pregunta.- dijo Natsu Dragneel. Quien a diferencia de su hermano, tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado y definido, su inusual y alborotado cabello rosa unido a eso unos ojos color marrones casi olivas. Sonriendo, mostrando una perfecta y cuidada dentadura.

\- ¿A quien le dices idiota? Idiota!- dijo un enojado Gray, ya que nadie decía que era lo que había pasado con Juvia.

\- Pues a ti, maldito- dijo Natsu, comenzando a reír a carcajadas. Mientras que a Gray dos venas se le hinchaban en la frente. Estaba a punto de patearle el trasero a Natsu, cuando una hermosa pelirroja de cabello largo, cuerpo que no tiene porque envidiarle nada alguien y ojos marrones. Erza Scarlet dijo.

\- ¿Quieren comportarse ya? Estamos en público. Que van a decir las personas si los hijos de dos de las familias más poderosas de Japón andan peleándose como niños en un café ¿ah?- sentenció la pelirroja. Los acusados palidecieron, pues sabían de lo que cierta mujer pelirrojo era capaz cuando se enojaba.

\- S-si Erza-sama, como usted ordene- contestaron los dos chicos al unísorno.

\- Gray para contestar a tu pregunta. Juvia se fue a vivir en Londres, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Con el hermano mayor de Natsu- el moreno palideció, pero con la misma volvió a su fachada de arrogancia. Apartó su plato recién traído por la camarera, puso un fajo de billetes y se fue azotando la puerta.

\- Geehee. ¿Soy yo? O parece que el niño Gray se fue casi que escupiendo fuego- dijo Gajeel Redfox, un chico de facciones duras pero hermosas. Cabello negro y largo, junto con una serie de piercing distribuidos entre su nariz, cejas y oreja. Hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre y un cuerpo bien trabajado.

\- El se busco eso por idiota- dijo una Lucy con el ceño fruncido. Todos los presentes asintieron ante lo dicho por la rubia.

Por otro lado estaba Gray. Llegó hasta su auto. Un Lamborghini convertible de color blanco. Se subió al auto, encendió el motor y arranco a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que se allá ido con tal fracasado?- dijo un muy molesto Gray ,aunque no se explicaba el porqué de su molestia. Mientras que subía más y más la velocidad de su auto.

 **LONDRES**

Ahí estaba Yo Juvia Loxar, 20 años. En el súper elegante y espacioso departamento de mi mejor amigo .

\- Por lo visto tienes mucha hambre- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción Zeref. Quien había preparado una cena a su querida amiga, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar cena. El pelinegro no cocinaba para nada. Al menos que se tratara de comida instantánea, en eso era el mejor cocinero de todos.

\- ¿A quien no le daría hambre si está en avión por no se cuantas horas? Sin poder comer por temor a terminar en el baño del avión vomitando los jugos gástricos ¿Ahh?- dije, sentada en una mesa de vidrio y acero de su moderna cocina- ahora ve y sirve un poco de agua a Juvia.- le ordene.

\- No te acostumbre mi querida Juvia, solo lo hago porque estás cansada de tu viaje- dice Zeref, mientras se dirige a un anaquel, negro con plateado. Lo abre y saca un vaso de vidrio, seguido de esto avanza hasta la nevera de color negro y sirve un poco de agua- A partir de mañana tendrás que hacer todo por ti misma.

\- Si como digas, Juvia entiende. Como sea, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. Ahora Zeref ya sabes que hacer- dije y estire mis brazos al frente. El me observo serio y luego sonrió de lado.

\- Si ya entendí, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que la no sigues siendo la misma niña de antes y que has crecido bastante- suspiro- Entonces Aquí vamos!- me cargo de caballito en su espalda como siempre hacíamos. Me trajo tantos recuerdos. El había cambiado tanto. Ahora su espalda era más ancha, sus brazos más fuertes y su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba a usar- ¿ hacia dónde quiere ir, My lady?.

\- Juvia quiere dormir con Zeref- Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que dije. Su espalda se tensó un poco, los colores se me subieron al rostro. Que suerte que no me estaba viendo. En ese momento recordé mi primera vez .

 **FLASH BACK**

Me sentía triste muy triste. ¿La razón? La única persona que podía aliviar mi dolor se iba, me quedaba sola de nuevo. Pero decidí algo. Estaba parada frente a la puerta de su habitación. Me arme de valor y toqué la puerta, al segundo "Tock-Tock", apareció la segunda persona que más adoraba en mi vida.

\- ¿Juvia? ¿por qué tocas? Si sabes que puedes entrar cuando quieras- dijo.

\- Bueno... Esto... Yo...bueno... Yo... ¿puedo pasar?- pregunté con los nervios a mil.

\- Si claro pasa, no se ni para qué preguntas- dijo. Sonreí nerviosa.

\- S-si c-claro Juvia f-fue una t-tonta- dije sonrojada y con mi corazón a punto de abandonar mi pecho.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Juvia? Te noto extraña- me dijo con cara de preocupación.

\- Bueno... Verás... J-juvia... T-tiene a-algo que decirte Z-zeref… Pues J-j-juvia... Q-q-quiere q-que...- La vergüenza y los nervios no me dejaron terminar. Cuando estuve a punto de echarme a correr lejos de allí. Zeref me tomó del brazo.

\- Juvia ¿sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad?- me dijo brindándome esa esa seguridad que solo él podía- ¿Ya estás más calmada?- respondí con un asentimiento- Entonces continúa.

\- Juvia tiene un deseo egoísta- dije muy bajito.

\- ¿Y cuál podría ser ese deseo egoísta, que hasta a mi te cuesta decirme?- dijo con esa sonrisa amable que tanto adoraba.

\- Juvia quiere que Zeref... Suya antes de irse- dije tan bajo que hasta creí que solo lo había pensado. Se me acercó para escuchar lo que dije, pero por su cara de confusión parece que su intento fue en vano.

\- Lo siento Juvia pero no entendí lo que tratabas de decir ¿Puedes repetir?- dijo. Lo mire con mi cara de _¿Enserio?._ Me iba hacer repetir algo tan vergonzoso como eso, que para decirlo una vez me había costado el alma.

\- B-bueno pues v-veras J-juvia quiere q-que Zeref la ...ya- terminé en un susurro- me miró.

\- ¿Quieres hablar un poco más fuerte Juvia? te pido que me disculpes - esta vez sí que me sacó de mis casillas y le grité.

\- ¿SABES QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERO IDIOTA?- me miró sorprendido, cosa que me hizo darme cuenta que me había excedido un poco. Respire y me calme- Zeref lo siento, Juvia no debió gritar de esa forma. Pero lo que trató de decir es que Juvia quiere que Zeref la haga suya antes de irse- termine bajo pero audible para él. Por la expresión que se presentó en su rostro. Se quedó pasmado mirándome. Pasaron sólo segundos, lo que para mi fue una eternidad. Cuando estuve a punto de irme, era la segunda vez en mi vida que un chico me rechazaba. Me abrazó, me sentí pequeña en sus cálidos brazos y me dijo al oído.

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres que sea conmigo y no con el hombre al cual amas?- lo mire y le dije.

\- Si- Lo mas sonrojada que me era permitido. Me besó en la frente, me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia su espaciosa cama. Me recostó en su cama y acto seguido se posó sobre mi y dijo.

-Prometo ser cuidadoso, Juvia- sonrió amablemente.

Al día siguiente de eso Zeref partió a Londres.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

El no dijo nada, era como si esperara que yo dijera otra cosa para así el saber que hacer.

\- Hace tiempo que Zeref no le lee a Juvia para poder dormir- dije y el relajo los hombros.

\- Cierto, ya lo extrañaba tanto- sonrió. Comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta su habitación- ver como comenzabas a babear las almohadas Jajajaja.

-Callate Grandísimo tonto, Juvia no recuerda tal cosa- dije mientras le daba golpes en la espalda y reía, pues por supuesto que recordaba eso. Al igual que unas cuantas pijamas de Zeref, las cuales luego la señora del servicio debía de lavar. Entonces llegamos a la habitación y me aventó en la cama. La habitación estaba tan ordenada. Como era de esperar de él. Casi todo negro, como era de esperarse de él también. Cortinas, sabanas, juego de cuarto, todo. A excepción de las paredes. Estaban pintadas de un color blanco perfectamente limpio, y como siempre muchos libros. En especial de leyes. Puesto que estaba a poco semestres de graduarse de Oxford University en leyes.

\- ¿Sabes que este grandísimo idiota te puede...- dijo. Sabiendo lo que me esperaba, intenté huir de ese lugar. Intento fallido, puesto que me conocía tan bien que sabía lo que planeaba- Cosquillas!.- gritó como si fuera todo un niño y no un hombre de 22 años, a punto de convertirse en abogado.

\- Jajaja Zeref...jajaja p-por ..favor p-para y-ya... Jajaja... Detente… Jajaja- me miraba divertido, mientras continuaba con su labor que al parecer no estaba ni cerca de acabar. En un intento por mi parte de que Zeref me dejara en paz , este cayó encima de mí y nuestros labios terminaron unidos. Zeref al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, sonrojado intentó ponerse de pie rápido, pero algo en mi interior, algo que siquiera yo sabía que estaba ahí me hizo estirar los brazos y atraerlo hacia mi. Quería sentir otra vez esos suaves y delicados labios.

Lo bese dulce y lento. Al principio él estaba sorprendido pero igual me correspondió el beso. Entonces caí en cuenta de algo _"¿Estoy besando a mi mejor amigo? Si ya estuve con él, pero me prometí que solo seria una vez y ya ¿ Que estoy haciendo?"_. Me aparté de él. Me cubrí el rostro con una almohada puesto que no quería que viera mi rostro como tomate.

\- L-lo siento Z-zeref... J-juvia no debió. N-no debió de hacer l-lo q-que hizo- dije tartamudeando hasta más no poder. Entonces él me quitó la almohada del rostro, me besó en la frente y me dijo con una sonrisa y voz amable.

\- No te preocupes Juvia, no es que yo pusiera mucha oposición tampoco. Será mejor que te des un baño, si así lo deseas. Si no puedes tomar una de mis pijamas, ya que es tarde como para que te pongas a rebuscar en tus maletas.

\- S-sí, claro que Juvia tomara un baño y agradecería mucho que me prestadas una de tus pijamas Zeref- él se dirigió a su inmenso ropero negro, abrió un cajón, sacó un pijama gris y me lo aventó en la cara.

\- Ten- dijo- puedes usar mi baño o el de las visitas, como prefieras- me señalo una puerta negra, situada junto a su ropero. Luego señaló al pasillo y dijo- al final del pasillo a la derecha .

\- Definitivamente Juvia usará tu baño, ¿tu no sabes la pereza que a Juvia le da de ir hasta el otro baño?- dije sonriéndole y entrando a su baño. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría para aclarar mi mente y que esta me explicara porque demonios bese a Zeref. _"Bueno a decir verdad, sus labios son totalmente besables. ¿Pero que estas pensando Juvia? Se supone que tu amas a Gray Fullbuster. Espera Juvia ¿que estas pensando? Tu viniste aquí para olvidarte por completo de el. Si para arrancártelo del corazón de una vez por todas y para siempre"._

 **JAPÓN**

En una gran mansión, ubicada en uno de los barrios donde solo las personas adineradas tenían acceso. Va entrando un hermoso joven de piel morena y cabello oscuro, muy molesto sin saber el porqué. Cuando va a pasar de largo, directo su habitación ve en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar a su hermano mayor. Un chico que vendría siendo todo lo contrario a su hermano, puesto que son de madres diferentes. Este chico a diferencia de su hermano tiene un hermoso cabello blanco, rebelde y muy puntiagudo. Una piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, lo único que tenía igual a su hermano Gray era sus ojos. Era algo que los dos habían heredado de su padre Silver Fullbuster. Se detiene en seco y le exige.

\- Oye Lyon- dice Gray. El nombrado lo mira con fastidio y dice.

\- ¿Que quieres? ¿Que no ves que estaba durmiendo?-dijo el peliblanco.

\- Tu sabias que Juvia se iba a Londres con el estúpido hermano de Natsu?. Si mal no recuerdo es tu amigo- Dijo un alterado moreno A lo cual su hermano lo mira un poco sorprendido, luego sonríe de lado y dice .

\- Si por supuesto que lo sabía, yo si quiero a Juvia a diferencia de otros .

\- CÁLLATE!- dice un molesto Gray - ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?.

\- Tu tienes años en los que no muestras ni el más mínimo interés en Juvia, ¿Por qué tendría yo que decirte a ti algo como eso?- dice un enojado Lyon. Él recuerda muy bien lo cruel que fue su "hermanito" con la adorable Juvia.

\- Olvida lo que dije Idiota- dijo Gray. Se largo a su cuarto. Al entrar azotó la puerta. Se lanzó en la cama, sacó su móvil. A continuación marcó un número, al segundo *pee* se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del teléfono celular.

\- Aló ¿Gray?.

\- Si, soy yo Lissana- dijo un frío Gray.

\- Hace cuánto que no escuchaba tu voz, ¿Que se te ofrece Gray?- dijo Lissana.

\- Paso por ti, dentro de 30 minutos. Y no estoy dispuesto a una negativa- dijo un descarado y sinvergüenza Gray con voz seductora.

\- En 30 minutos te espero en el frente de mi casa, Gray - dijo Lissana con voz fría y colgó la Llamada. Pero por dentro se moría de felicidad. Hace rato que ya no salía a revolcarse con el hijo menor de los Fullbuster, que no solo por la opinión de ella sino por la de otras tantas más era un dios en la cama.

Gray se levantó de la cama. Se ducho rápido, se colocó una chaqueta negra de cuero muy comunes en el. Un Jeans negro ajustado en su perfecto trasero, una franela holgada blanca y unas Timberland negras. Cogió el teléfono y se largo a buscar a Lissana. Una de sus tantas, según el "Perras" con las que pasaba el rato y tenia sexo sin compromiso.

 **LONDRES**

Salí del baño después de unos 30 minutos aproximadamente ya vestida, con las pijamas que me quedaban muy holgadas por lo que solo tuve que colocarme la franela. El cabello en una trenza, dientes cepillados, cabe resaltar que con el cepillo de Zeref pues sacar el mio me daba una pereza, se que a él no le importaría que lo usara. Me sentía limpia, lista para que mi querido amigo me leyera, amaba su voz cuando leía era hermosa y calmada.

Pero para mi sorpresa estaba dormido. Su respiración calmada, su pijama negra y el libro que iba a leerme abierto en su pecho. Se veía perfecto, me brindaba calma, a diferencia de cierta persona con la que no podía mantenerla. Amaba verlo dormir.

En este momento me di cuenta que amaba muchas cosas de este chico, muchas. Su forma amable y calmada de ser,pero divertido y travieso de vez en cuando. Su voz suave pero masculina. Su piel era tan bella y contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello tan negro y lacio, su sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora. Cuando me leía, cuando me sostenía en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Sus labios eran dulces y hermosos . Lo amaba, amaba todo de él, me sentía como en casa.

Lo cubrí con una sábana, me acosté a su lado. Observe su belleza hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.

Estaba feliz, sabía que junto a él podría olvidar poco a poco a aquel hombre que tenía su amor. Que sin ella notarlo ya estaba pasando. Con solo volver a ver al chico de cabello negro y piel blanca, junto a él comenzaría mi nueva vida.

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de la Historia. Zeref es tan bello. Gray está sufriendo sin darse cuenta, se lo merece.**

 **Ojala sea de su agrado ¿merezco un Reviews?**

 **Dentro de la siguiente semana subiré el capitulo 2.**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**

 _ **EAUchiha.**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Nuevo Sentimiento

Aquí esta el capitulo 2 a la orden. Recién sacado del horno. Disfrútenlo. Disculpen la tardanza.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Nuevo sentimiento.**

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana. Un chico abría con algo de pereza sus hermosos ojos negros. Miro hacia un lado. Vio que junto a él estaba la chica que últimamente le robaba el sueño, hace poco se había enamorado de ella.

Le parecía hermosa en toda las maneras posibles. Era dulce, amable, honesta, algo atolondrada y llorona. Pero él la amaba, la amaba como a nadie. Al verla ahí en mis brazos recordé el momento en que la hice mía.

 **FLASH BACK**

Nunca en la vida me espere verla allí, en mi habitación diciendo que la hiciera mía. Nunca. Pero por alguna razón que en estos momentos desconocía, me sentí muy feliz.

-¿Estas segura que quieres que sea conmigo y no con el hombre al cual amas?- pregunté. Eso último me dejó un amargo sabor en la boca. Ella me miró y dijo.

-Si- estaba muy sonrojada. Se veía muy tierna y a la vez muy seductora. Estaba despertando mis instintos de hombre pero tenía que controlarlos para no hacerla sufrir. Me acerque a ella, la bese en la frente para darle seguridad, la tome de la mano y la guíe hasta mi cama. La acosté en ella, me posé suavemente sobre ella con cuidado de

no aplastarla.

-Prometo ser cuidadoso, Juvia- Dije sonriendo. Me acerque a su rostro, apenas rozamos nuestros labios. Era extraño ya que nunca la había besado de esa forma ni esperaba estar cerca de hacerlo, pero era una sensación muy agradable. De hecho era adictiva, deje de pensar tanto y me deje llevar. Bese sus labios como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Eran hermosos. Baje hasta su cuello, pero su molesto vestido no me permitió seguir avanzando. La miré pidiendo permiso para continuar. Ella asintió. Baje a sus piernas y saque sus largas botas, recorrí sus hermosas piernas con mis labios. Volví mi atención a su molesto vestido, le quedaba hermoso pero en estos momentos eso era lo que menos importaba, tenía que sacarlo rápido de ahí. Así fue lo saque por encima de su cabeza. En ese momento casi me vengo en mis pantalones y eso que se seguía con su ahora muy molesta ropa interior. Ella se sonrojo de sobremanera, me estaba volviendo loco. Era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. Ella estiró sus inexpertas manos para desabotonar mi camisa. Estas temblaban por los nervios lo que me llevó terminar por mi mismo su labor. Me saque la camisa, quién sabe dónde fue a parar. Ella pasó sus delicadas manos por mi abdomen, se sentía genial, el bulto en mis pantalones crecía mas y mas con cada caricia. Quería hacerla mía de una vez por todas _"Tienes que mantener la calma Zeref"_ me dije ¿Pero quien coño mantiene la calma con semejante mujer debajo de uno? Volví a besar su cuello, baje hasta sus pechos, un sujetador celeste era el que ahora se interponía en mi camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo quite de mi camino y fue a parar en algún desconocido lugar de mi habitación. Si casi me vengo con solo verla en ropa interior, esta vez casi me desmayo. Mi erección dolía pero tenía que esperar un poco más, me saqué mis pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior. Le dedique la atención que semejantes pechos merecían. Ella estaba muy excitada, lo sabía. Este era el momento apropiado si esperaba más iba a colapsar. Retiré la última prenda, aquella que cubría su inocencia y junto con ella me saque mi ropa interior. Los dos quedamos como dios nos trajo al mundo. Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, hasta en esta situación podía ser tan tierna. Como era su primera vez, tenía que ser sin preservativo solo tenía que salir antes de acabar. Separe un poco sus piernas y me posicione sobre ella.

-¿Estás lista Juvia?-pregunte pero no estaba seguro si mi erección pudiera aceptar una negativa. Seguro terminaría mi última noche en Japón en el baño con una vieja amiga.

-S-si Zeref- dijo ella. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar,entre en ella poco a poco hasta que me conseguí con una barrera que reñía planeado atravesar, sabía que por más cuidadoso que fuera iba a doler un poco. Volví a besar a sus labios, cuando estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en ello, entre suave pero de una sola estocada. Ella dejó de besarme y apretó fuerte mis brazos. No me moví y volví a besarla. Cuando parece que pasó el dolor ella me dijo.

-C-continúa- di comienzo a mis embestidas al comienzo lento, después más rápido, hasta llegar a un ritmo desenfrenado. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, para mi suerte no habían habitaciones cerca de la mía. Ambos estábamos llegando al clímax, estaba apunto de acabar. Llegamos al mismo tiempo, por poco y me vengo dentro de ella. Pero no fue así, luego solo tenía que quitar esa sabana. Descanse encima de ella mientras regulaba mi respiración, me quite de encima de ella y me acosté a su lado. La mire, ella me devolvía la mirada tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por instinto trataba, en vano de limpiarlas.

-¿Tan mal estuve?- intenté bromear.

-No es… eso, a Juvia le pareció muy placentero… es solo que- se desprendió a llorar- Juvia..snif... va… snif… a extrañar… snif... mucho a... snif... Zeref- logro terminar de decir. No pude evitar abrazarla yo también la iba a extrañar muchísimo. Iba extrañar todo de ella.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar muchísimo- dije- pero cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que las mujeres no se ven hermosas cuando lloran- ella soltó una pequeña risa pero siguió llorando- Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti ¿verdad? solo estaré poco tiempo en Londres. Madre desea que termine mi carrera de leyes allá. Su programa de leyes es uno de los mejores. Te prometo que apenas termine volveré a Japón contigo- termine por decir. Ella apretó nuestro abrazo.

-En serio se lo prometes a Juvia?- preguntó con su rostro oculto en mi pecho.

-Cuando te he fallado en una promesa?- dije. Ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón Zeref-dijo dejando de llorar- pero aun así Juvia te extrañará muchísimo.

-No más que yo- dije- ahora descansa mi Juvia-chan - Nos quedamos de la misma forma que estábamos, pronto caímos en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente partí a Londres.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Sabía que era en vano amarla puesto que ella amaba a otro hombre. Un idiota que no la valoraba, la había herido y rechazado. Pero ni eso le arruinaría su buen humor, hace tanto que no la veía y tenía esperanzas, aunque sea solo una mínima esperanza ¿ por que? Ella lo había besado, extrañaba tanto esos labios, solo había tenido la oportunidad de besarlos una vez, pero en ese entonces él no la amaba de la forma en que lo hace ahora o si lo hacia pero no se había dado cuenta de ello. En eso ella lo mira y le dice con voz somnolienta.

.

\- ¿ En qué piensas, Zeref ?- dijo Juvia. El se sorprendió pues la hacía en un profundo sueño.

\- En n-nada Juvia. Será mejor que te levantes para llevarte a conocer la ciudad- dijo. Camino hacia la puerta del baño- yo voy primero- entró y cerró la puerta y tras sí.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?- pensé. Me levante, busque mi pesada maleta y la traje al cuarto de Zeref, la esparcí por todo el lugar, para saber dónde estaba cada cosa . En eso salió Zeref del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, al ver mi desastre palideció .

\- ¿Que es todo este desastre, Juvia?- dijo en tono molesto. Lo mire, no se porque razón me sonroje al verlo así. Salí corriendo al baño, sabía el regaño que se me venía encima.

Luego de unos 20 minutos en el baño, cuando fui a buscar una toalla limpia, no había nada. Se me ocurrió asomarme al cuarto, como no había nadie salí corriendo como Dios me trajo al mundo a alcanzar una. En eso me tropiezo con una de mis cosas que estaban todas regadas por la habitación, antes de tocar el suelo fui atrapada por unos fuertes brazos. Cuando se cerciora de que no plantaré mi cara en el piso me suelta.

\- Sabes Juvia, aunque sea yo sigo siendo un hombre- dijo Zeref mientras miraba hacia otro lado sonrojado. Alcanzó una toalla y me la coloco para cubrir mi desnudez. Al terminar estaba dispuesto a irse pero en eso algo en mi me hizo tomarlo del brazo.

\- L-lo siento Zeref n-no era la i-intención de J-juvia- dije. Lo abraze por la espalda.

\- ¿Juvia que no te lo dije?, aunque sea yo sigo siendo un hombre. No se si me pueda controlar a mi mismo- dijo Zeref con una voz no muy calmada. Tuve un vómito verbal, sin poder evitarlo dije.

\- ¿Y si Juvia no quiere que te controles?- sentí como se me subieron los colores al rostro. No podía mirarlo a la cara, no con la vergüenza que sentía por haber dicho tal desfachatez . En eso, el se da la vuelta, me toma por la barbilla para que lo mire.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decir, Juvia? No creo que pueda detenerme luego- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Juvia está muy segura- dije casi en un susurro.

Entonces Zeref se acercó y me beso. Al comienzo suave, después más apasionado. Correspondí el beso, yo amaba esos suaves labios. Abrí mis labios, él introdujo su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de mi boca, entrelazándola con la mía, nos separamos por la necesidad de aire. Me miró pidiendo permiso, asentí.

Me llevo hacia la cama, me recostó, retiró la toalla, me miró como si fuera la única cosa que existiera en su mundo.

\- Tan hermosa como siempre, Juvia- dijo sonriendo seductoramente. Se sacó lo único que traía puesto, unos jeans junto con su ropa interior. Cosa que hizo que me sonrojara más, si es que era posible claro. Me beso por todos los lugares posibles, no tan cuidadoso como la primera vez, sacándome suspiros, llenándome mas y mas de placer. Me agradaba estar así con el. Más, mucho más que la primera vez que estuve con él. Luego de un rato, llegamos juntos a la cima del placer. Zeref se desplomó encima de mí. Era un poco pesado, pero como era el no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Cuando conseguimos regular nuestra respiración, ninguno encontraba las palabras para hablar . Luego de un rato los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo.

\- Zeref- dije.

-Juvia- dijo.

Por la sorpresa nos miramos y volvimos a callar . Entonces decidí hablar.

\- Zeref... Bueno... Yo... Yo... Juvia tiene miedo de que Zeref piense q-que… que yo... Bueno que Juvia es una ofrecida- terminé de decir escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

\- Por supuesto que no Juvia, yo nunca creería eso de ti- dijo y me beso en la frente. En eso mi estómago reclama algo de comer.

\- Jaja creo que tienes hambre Juvia, será mejor que nos vamos a desayunar y sigamos con la rutina ya planeada- se puso de pie, se colocó sus Jeans. Al verlo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Se dirigió al ropero, sacó una franela gris ,un abrigo negro y dijo.

\- Te doy tu privacidad para que te prepares- salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

" _¿En serio dijo eso?, tan educado como siempre"_ pensé. Me puse de pie, busque una braga y un sujetador en mi desastre. Escogí para ponerme un vestido largo azul con botones al frente y cuello tortuga, con una botas marrones largas, mi cabello suelto. Me

maquille un poco y salí a la sala de estar donde Zeref estaba sentado en un mueble negro con los pies sobre la pequeña mesa.

\- Esa postura no es muy educada que digamos- le dije sonriendo. Me miró, sonrió y dijo.

\- Tan graciosa como siempre- se puso en pie- hermosa como siempre Juvia ¿Nos vamos?- dijo. Me tendió la mano.

\- Nos vamos- dije. Tome su mano y salimos del departamento .

 **JAPÓN**

Abrí mis ojos a mi lado tenia a una durmiente Lissana. Era hermosa no se podía negar. Cabello lacio y corto, de un color blanco muy bello. Ojos azules hermosos , un cuerpo y pechos que a cualquiera volvería loco, pero ese no era mi caso. Hubo un tiempo en que esta chica me gustaba muchísimo, pero ya no era de esa forma. Claro que la quiero como una vieja amiga solo eso. Ninguna otra mujer tampoco despierta sentimientos románticos en mí. Solo me dan sexo y ya, pero nada mas, nada mas que eso. _"¿Será por ella?. No definitivamente no, me niego, es una mujer muy aburrida cómo podría siquiera gustarme ¿No?"_ . Me puse de pie, me vestí.

\- Vamos Lissana, despierta-dije. La zarandeó un poco, se despertó y me miró con somnolientos ojos azules- vamos despierta, voy a llevarte a tu casa tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Bueno, pero primero voy al baño- me dijo. recogió sus cosas del suelo y se metió al baño.

Después de unos 15 minutos de esperar, salió del baño, vestida y arreglada como siempre.

\- Si, estas lista nos vamos- dije.

Dejamos el hotel. Nos subimos a mi convertible rojo, luego de unos 15 minutos de camino la deja en el frente de su casa.

\- Adiós Gray- dijo. Me beso en la mejilla- Gracias por todo. Deberías de llamarme mas seguido- se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta.

\- Adiós Lissana, lo tendré en cuenta- dije. Arranque el convertible. Tenía que ir a hablar con mi mejor amiga Erza Scarlett. Seguro ella sabría lo que me pasa.

Llegue al departamento de Erza. Entre como siempre lo hacía, sacando la llave que ella guardaba en el tapete del frente. Fui primero a la sala de estar, allí estaba ella, con un pijama que constaba de un cachetero y franela roja con estampado de conejos, comiendo como siempre un pastel con crema batida y fresas.

\- Si sigue tragando así, vas a perder la figura, Erza- dije con burla. Volteo a verme. Dejo el pastel en la mesa, se puso de pie y fue a abrazarme.

\- Hace rato que no te pasabas por acá, Gray ¿cómo has estado?- Pregunto. Sabiendo de antemano que si estaba allí tan de repente era porque no estaba bien. Entonces la abrace fuerte y dije.

\- No se Erza, no se como estoy. Por eso es que estoy aquí- Ella comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, como hacía desde que éramos niños. Eso me daba tranquilidad- No se lo que me pasa, solo se que estoy así desde que ella se fue con el hermano mayor de Natsu. Creí que ella sólo me amaba a mi, pero la muy zorra viene y se larga con el.

Inesperadamente Erza me abofeteó. La mire sorprendido, luego comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla. _"Pero que mujer tan bipolar"_ pensé.

\- Gray, Gray, Gray- dijo con ese tono de condescendencia que tanto detestaba. Pues solo lo utilizaba cuando había hecho algo que no debía- Te amo amigo, pero tu no eres el único hombre en el mundo. Juvia te esperó por mucho, mucho tiempo y tu no hiciste ni un pequeño intento en enamorarte de ella. Así que ahora no me vengas con eso de que es una zorra, simplemente la pobre se cansó de esperarte- sentenció Erza.

Sentí, sentí que algo que era mío me había sido robado. Aunque en el fondo sabía que yo mismo lo había entregado y en bandeja de plata. Mire a Erza y dije.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí por hoy?- sonrió.

\- Sabes que si puedes, es mas no tienes ni que preguntar- iba diciendo mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el mueble donde hace menos de 10 minutos había estado sentada. Comenzando a comer de nuevo ese pastel que había dejado solo y abandonado. Camine hasta el mueble, me acosté con la cabeza en sus piernas, dándole a entender lo que deseaba. Ella comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y poco a poco caí en un profundo sueño sin preocupaciones.

 **LONDRES**

Luego de desayunar, visitar los lugares turísticos más famosos de Londres. El London eye, el Big Ben, el palacio de Buckingham y otros sitios turísticos. En tanto para acá y para allá se hicieron las 2:00 pm, mi estómago reclamaba comida nuevamente.

\- Zeref!- dije como niña pequeña. Sonrió hermosamente y me dijo.

\- ¿Cual es tu deseo My lady?- me sonroje ante su comentario.

\- Juvia tiene hambreee! Mucha hambre- dije con el mismo tono de antes.

\- Busquemos un restaurante cercano. Después quiero que conozcas a unas personas- dijo.

Al rato de haber almorzado, fuimos camino a la camioneta de Zeref. Una Tahoe 2014 negro muy bien cuidada como era de esperarse de Zeref. A pesar de tener mucho dinero, era considerado con sus cosas, con su padre, trataba de derrochar el menor dinero posible. A diferencia de su hermanito Natsu, el cual era un derrochador nato.

Dentro de unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, Zeref aparcó el carro frente a un bonito pero sencillo edificio. Entramos al vestíbulo, a Zeref le permitieron el paso sin preocupaciones al parecer visitaba con frecuencia ese lugar. Algo sobre eso no me agradó del todo. En el ascensor el marco el piso 15. Al llegar allí tocó el timbre de la puerta cuyo nombre escrito era el de una chica. Cosa que hizo que me agradara menos nuestra presencia en aquel lugar. Luego de tocar el timbre por segunda vez, salió una chica baja, sin muchos pechos, pero con unas muy bonitas piernas. Cabello azul claro a media espalda, piel clara, ojos color café, escondidos detrás de unas modernas gafas rojas. Traía puesto un Jeans holgado y algo malgastado, una blusa naranja de botones manga larga, unas cortas botas marrones y para completar traía un libro en la mano.

\- Hasta que por fin llegas. Adelante pasa- dijo sonriendo y besando a Zeref en la mejilla. Eso no me agrado para nada.

\- Levy te presentó a Juvia Loxar- dijo Zeref presentándonos a mi y a la bella chica. No era la usual belleza plástica, sino una belleza más natural. La chica sonrió y amablemente dijo.

\- Hasta que tengo el placer de conocer a la bella Juvia. Un gusto soy Levy Mcgarden- me tendió la mano, la tome y le dije.

\- El gusto es de Juvia- Sonreí. Parecía una chica muy amable.

\- Bueno si ya terminaron de Presentarse entren de una vez- dijo un divertido Zeref, quien entró al departamento como si fuera su propia casa. Entre y Levy cerró la puerta tras sí mientras me guiaba hacia la sala de estar. En el camino hacia esta pude notar que habían libros esparcidos por todo el lugar. Al llegar allí se encontraba Zeref, junto a una chica mucho más pequeña y pecho plano que Levy. Con hermoso cabello morado y largo, piel blanca, ojos cafés igual a los de Levy, acompañados de una sonrisa encantadora. Traía puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas, manga larga holgada de color verde claro, unas zapatillas sencillas rojas con una pequeño lazo rojo igual. Y un chico por lo que parecía, alto y musculoso, con un puntiagudo cabello rubio, piel un poco morena y una cicatriz en forma de rayo que iba desde ceja derecha pasando por encima de su ojo hasta llegar a la altura de su boca. Cualquiera tomaría eso como un defecto pero a él se le veía realmente bien y lo sabía. No por nada tenía pintado en la cara _"soy un arrogante y se que estoy bueno"_. Vestía una franela color mostaza, abajo de esta una manga larga verde oscuro, unos pantalones holgados beige de esos que tienen mucho bolsillos. Unas botas negras cortas, sumado a todo lo anterior, traía unos audífonos los cuales en la parte de afuera tenían una punta afilada como del largo del dedo meñique.

\- Hola Laxus, Wendy- dijo Zeref muy animado- Les presento a Juvia Loxar- me acerque primero a la chica, cuyo nombre al parecer era Wendy. Me sonrió amablemente y con una dulce voz me dijo.

\- Es un placer conocerte al fin Juvia-san, me llamo Wendy Marvell- al escuchar eso inconscientemente le dirigí una mirada a Zeref. Wendy me tendió su muy pequeña mano, la tome y dije.

\- Es un placer también, Wendy- me sonrió. A continuación me acerqué al chico Laxus, le tendí la mano, el la tomo y dije amablemente.

\- Un gusto, Juvia Loxar- me miró. Sonrió de lado, eso si que le quedaba bien.

\- Así que tu eres Juvia, pero mira que no estas nada mal- dijo- Soy Laxus Dreyar.

Ese nombre removió algo en mi memoria. Yo conozco ese nombre ¿Pero de donde? Ah sí, ya recuerdo.

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba en mi última de esas fiestas de estirados, antes de partir a Londres. Salí al hermoso jardín de rosas blancas y roja. Allí en una hermosa fuente estaba de pie Mirajane Strauss. Se podría decir que ella era mi amiga, pero cuando me tome mi distancia de ese mundo, eso la incluyo a ella. Sumado a eso que su hermana menor Lissana Strauss se revolcaba con mi amado Gray. Mirajane era hermosa, tenía un hermoso cabello largo blanco, ojos azules como el cielo, un cuerpo con curvas en los lugares adecuados, grandes pechos. Pero lo más hermoso era su sonrisa amable.

\- Buenas noches, Mirajane- dije. Ella se volteo sorprendida al verme. Ella estaba llorando- ¿Qué sucede Mira?- me le acerque, la abraze con la misma confianza de antes.

\- Juvia... Snif... Pensé que más nunca ibas a hablarme- dijo y sonrió. Me sentí mal en ese momento.

\- Eso no importa ahora, lo que a Juvia le importa es saber que es lo que te tiene así- pregunté preocupada.

\- Ya es… snif... Conocido para todos que desde muy joven yo tenía un prometido ¿verdad?- asentí- pero solo habían sido un par de palabras entre nuestros padres, pero esta noche formalizaron ese compromiso. Su nombre es Laxus Dreyar, no es que no lo quiera, al contrario, lo quiero muchísimo y siempre lo he hecho- se limpió las lágrimas y continuó. Yo escuchaba atentamente en silencio- Pero el a mi no me quiere o eso es lo que él demuestra, desde que éramos adolescente ha sido un mujeriego. Hace como dos años se fue a terminar sus estudios en Londres. A lo mejor y allá tiene una novia hermosa o sigue siendo un mujeriego, sin saber que ya nuestro compromiso se formalizó o si ya se entero, no debe ni de importarle- finalizó Mirajane.

\- Mirajane tu eres hermosa y amable, si ese Laxus no te quiere ni valora. Pues Juvia cree que es un tonto. Mira no llores mas, un chico una vez me dijo- recordé las primeras palabras que Zeref me dijo- "Las chicas no deberían de llorar, eso arruina su belleza"- ella me miró y sonrió.

\- Gracias Juvia.- dijo Mirajane.

 **FIN FASH BACK.**

\- Así que tu eres Laxus Dreyar- dije con recelo. Zeref y Laxus me miraron confundidos.

\- ¿Juvia? ¿Sabias ya quien era Laxus?- preguntó Zeref. Mire a Laxus.

\- Sólo había escuchado de él, de parte de su prometida Mirajane Strauss- al escuchar lo dicho, Laxus palideció.

\- Se supone que nadie sabe sobre eso y nadie debería saberlo, hasta que yo decida volver o quiera casarme ¿Por qué esa tonta tiene que divulgarlo?- dijo molesto Laxus. Eso último me molesto muchísimo. Zeref, Wendy y Levy observaban en silencio.

\- No insultes a Mirajane, Juvia cree que el tonto aquí eres tu. TONTO LAXUS!- grité. Eso ultimo al parecer molestó mucho a Laxus, unas cuantas venas se hincharon en su frente.

\- ¿Que dijiste mujer ridícula?- dijo Laxus molesto con su gruesa y varonil voz.

\- Juvia dijo que eres un TONTO Y UN IDIOTA!- le volví a gritar. En eso Zeref intervino. Sabia lo mucho que a Laxus le molestaba que lo llamaran tonto o idiota y Juvia no lo solo lo había dicho una vez , sino tres veces.

\- Bueno bueno, parece que están muy animados pero mantengan la calma- dijo Zeref con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- CALLATE IDIOTA!- dijeron Juvia y Laxus al unísono, mientras tenían una guerra de miradas , el ambiente estaba tenso, Zeref término espantado detrás de Wendy.

\- Esas no son formas de tratar a una dama, Laxus. Menos si la acabas de conocer- dijo Levy con suavidad a Laxus, quien volteo a mirarla de repente relajó el rostro.

\- Tienes razón Levy, Lo siento no me comporte como un caballero- le dijo Laxus a Levy. Entonces lo entendí, Laxus estaba enamorado de otra mujer que no era Mirajane, por eso se molesto tanto cuando mencioné lo de el compromiso.

\- Ahora ve a disculparte con Juvia- dijo Levy. Laxus la miró como diciéndole, que haría todo lo que ella quisiera, menos eso- Vamos Laxus no seas un niño mimado, ya eres un hombre.

\- Tsk... Como digas- se volteo a mirarme con recelo- Disculpa Juvia, no me comporte debidamente- dijo Laxus.

\- No te preocupes, Juvia también lo siente. Siente ser una entrometida- dije con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Bien, que bueno que todo está arreglado- dijo Levy alborotando un poco más. Bueno si es que era posible. El rubio cabello de Laxus, el cual gracias a eso, se sonrojo levemente y se aventó en un pequeño sofá naranja.

Levy me invitó a sentarme. Mientras que Zeref hablaba muy animado con Wendy, en el momento que Levy estaba por sentarse sonó el timbre otra vez. Suspiró y salió a abrir la puerta. Al poco tiempo regresó acompañada de una mujer alta. Con cuerpo de modelo de revista, largo cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, una piel morena hermosa. Vestía una corta blusa manga larga negra que llegaba arriba de su ombligo, ajustada en su muy abultado pecho. Unos Jeans azul claro con unos cuantos rotos, unas sencillas sandalias de tiras negras. En el lado izquierdo de su perfecto abdomen plano tenía un tatuaje en tribal de color negro, el cual me resultaba muy familiar. En sus manos tenía unas bolsas, que si mi vista no me falla traía bebidas alcohólicas. Corrió hacia donde estaban Zeref y Wendy, se aventó encima de estos abrazandolos y gritando.

\- Cuanto los extrañaba!. No veía la hora de volver de mi viaje con mi molesto padre- dijo quejándose la desconocida mujer- A la final el viejo idiota ese se me perdió como siempre en Francia y ya que no estaba tan lejos decidí volver- finalizó.

Luego de eso, puso las bolsas en la pequeña mesa que allí se encontraba. Se acercó a Laxus, se sentó en sus piernas y le susurró por lo bajo _"¿Algún avance?"_. Yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír, ante lo dicho por la mujer Laxus tuvo un leve sonrojo y negó. Al parecer sintió mi presencia por primera vez, desde que había llegado. Me miró confusa y dijo.

\- Me voy por dos meses y me buscan un reemplazo- dijo ofendida la chica castaña, se quitó de encima de Laxus.

\- Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso Kana-san- contestó Wendy.- Ella es Juvia-san- sonrió Wendy mirando a Zeref. Al parecer la chica llamada Kana reconoció mi nombre, porque de improviso sonrió, se me acercó y tendió su mano.

-Kana Alberona, un gusto conocerte al fin Juvia- dijo. Tome su mano.

\- El gusto es de Juvia, Kana-san- Dije y Sonreí amable. De improvisto, Kana me abrazó y dijo.

\- Que linda eres, con razón Zeref hablaba tanto de ti- Zeref se sonrojo al oír eso.

\- Que no te engañe su apariencia, es una gritona escandalosa- dijo Laxus.

-Juvia no es una gritona escandalosa- dije ofendida. Kana miro molesta a Laxus.

\- No le prestes atención, Juvia- dijo. Entonces Kana, me toco el cabello- con un leve cambio en tu cabello, te verías el doble de hermosa.

Entonces sus palabras hicieron eco mi cabeza _"Tal vez si cambiarás esa peinado y forma de vestir aburridos"_. Sonreí forzadamente puesto que recordé algo que quería olvidar.

\- Tengo una idea!- Gritó Kana.- Levy trae unas tijeras y maquillaje. Y tu Laxus servirme una copa.

\- Enseguida- dijo una emocionada Levy.

-Tsk... Tan gritona y mandona como siempre- se quejó Laxus.

\- Laxus porque estoy de muy buen humor no tomare en cuenta lo que dijiste. Será mejor que te apresures con mi copa, si no quieres que el nuevo corte sea para ti- finalizó Kana. A lo que Laxus inconscientemente pasó la mano por su rubios cabellos, haciendo esto que se pusiera en lo asignado más rápido que inmediatamente.

\- ¿Normal o doble?- preguntó un asustado Laxus .

-Ya sabes como me gusta, mientras mas alcohol mejor!- grito Kana emocionada- En cuanto a ti Juvia ¿estas preparada para un cambio de look?- pregunto. Parpadee un par de veces, cayendo en cuenta de lo que ella había dicho. Me miró y dijo.

\- Eso lo tomare como un sí, ahora vamos hacia la habitación de Levy- En eso Laxus le entregó su copa, tomó un sorbo- Gracias, esta como me gusta. Zeref, Laxus.

\- ¿Si? - contestaron los nombrados al unísono.

\- Ustedes se quedan aquí en la sala. En el cambio de look de una chica nunca debe de haber un chico que no sepa sobre peluquería presente ¿Entendido?- Exigió Kana. Ambos chicos asintieron, pues sabían cuan terca y agresiva podía ser esa mujer.

\- Si estas lista Juvia, andando- me ordenó Kana. Me arrastro por el pasillo hasta una habitación espaciosa de color naranja y muchos libros. Se notaba que Levy amaba los libros y el color naranja- Te llevara a mi habitación pero es un desastre, no se podría entrar. Por eso es que Levy tarda tanto con las tijeras, Wendy ve a buscar a Levy- dijo Kana.

\- Si Kana-san vive aquí ¿Por que no entro por cuenta propia?- pregunte.

\- Bueno verás, yo estaba de viaje con mi molesto padre. Un día en crucero me hizo enojar, entonces yo le tiré mis llaves del departamento pero eso vejestorio es muy rápido, las esquivo y las pobres llaves fueron a parar al océano- termino riendo.

\- Ah! Juvia entiende.

\- Al fin logre encontrar con ayuda de Wendy las tijeras, Kana. Enseguida termines con Juvia, ordena ese desastre

\- ¿Es una orden?- Levy tembló un poco.

\- S-si es una o-orden.- dijo Levy, casi a punto del colapso.

\- Muy bien, lo haré- dijo Kana tranquila.

\- ¿Lo harás?- dijo Levy sorprendida. Pero luego hizo el intento de recobrar la compostura- Es lo mejor. Ah y ten las tijeras.

\- Bueno dejando mis desastres para después, empezamos contigo Juvia- dijo Kana.

-Claro Juvia lo espera con ansias- dije. Pues me había emocionado mucho con la idea de un cambio. Nueva vida, nuevo look.

Kana comenzó a cortarme el cabello. Cerré los ojos, pues adoraba mi pelo largo pero si alguien como Kana, que parecía estar muy a la moda hacia sugerencia de un nuevo corte lo aceptaría.

Transcurrieron 15 minutos aproximadamente cuando Kana dijo.

-Termine, Levy ahora maquillaje- mientras colocaba las tijeras en la mesita de noche de Levy, mientras que Wendy barría los cabellos del suelo.

\- Okey- dijo Levy con entusiasmo. Comenzó aplicando un poco de polvo a mi rostro, yo no acostumbraba a usarlo.

En la sala, un aburrido Zeref y un fastidiado Laxus se quejaban de lo extrañas que son las mujeres.

\- Tsk... Deberíamos conseguir mas amigos hombres- dijo Laxus con fastidio- No tantas mujeres mandonas. Zeref soltó una carcajada.

\- Pero tu amas a esas mujeres mandonas- le dijo a Laxus. Quien no protestó más- Es extraño que Juvia aceptara un cambio de look, ella no es de las que está tan al pendiente de ello.

De vuelta en la habitación , Levy terminaba de aplicar los últimos toques de maquillaje a Juvia.

\- Ya estas lista Juvia, quedaste hermosa.- dijo Levy emocionada.

\- Aún no- dijo Kana. En eso se acerca, me pellizca las mejillas- Ahora si estas lista, faltaba un poco de color estabas muy pálida, Juvia.

\- Juvia-san quedo preciosa- dijo Wendy con su dulce voz. Mientras me indicaba, la ubicación del espejo para que pudiera verme. Estaba un poco nerviosa por ello, cuando por fin decidí acercarme, quede sorprendida. Me veía muy bella, recordé a mi madre. Me sentía realmente hermosa. Kana mantuvo el largo de mi cabello de hecho se veía más largo porque elimino esos rollos. Ahora que me doy cuenta eran algo anticuados. Eliminó la forma recta de mi cabello, ahora caía en capas terminando en forma de V. Mi rostro se veía diferente, más madura.

\- Hicieron un milagro en el rostro de Juvia- dije mientras me tocaba el rostro. Mirándome en el espejo para cerciorarme que era real.

\- Jajajaja que graciosa eres Juvia, ese milagro solo es un poco de polvo, mascarilla de pestañas y delineador negro.- dijo Kana, mientras reía junto a Levy y Wendy.

-Ten Juvia, te los regaló-dijo Levy sonriendo.

\- Gracias Levy-san, pero Juvia no puede aceptarlos, que vergüenza- dije. A la vez que con mis manos cubrían mi sonrojado y ahora arreglado rostro. Estaba feliz de que Zeref estuviera rodeado de tan maravillosas personas. Claro que ese tal Laxus dejaba mucho que desear, pero quién soy yo para juzgarlo. Entonces me di cuenta que tenía muchos deseos de que me viera así de hermosa. Cuando estuve a punto de correr hacia donde Zeref se encontraba.

\- Juvia, estaría muy feliz de que los aceptaras- dijo Levy, poniendo en una bolsa los pocos utensilios que hicieron un milagro en Juvia. Me tendió la bolsa para que la tomara, con una dulce sonrisa a la que no puede negarme.

\- Juvia está muy agradecida, gracias Kana-san, Levy-san y Wendy-san- dije.

Salí de la habitación de Levy, directo a la sala.

\- ¿Como me veo Zeref?- pregunte. Desde que hace tiempo me importaba mucho su opinión. Lo dos chicos que estaban en la sala voltearon a verme. Zeref sonrió de lado, se veía hermoso. Espera Juvia ¿Desde cuando le tomas tanta importancia a las facciones de Zeref?.

\- Nada mal para una gritona- fue Laxus el que hablo. Mientras que Zeref me observaba en silencio. Opte por ignorar a Laxus, solo le saqué la lengua. Cosa que no haría una mujer madura de 20 años. El correspondió con el mismo gesto. Zeref se puso de pie, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba parada, esperando su reacción. Me beso en la mejilla y susurró.

\- Tu siempre has sido hermosa, Juvia. Tanto antes, como ahora. Pero tengo que admitir que ese corte te queda muy bien- dijo Zeref, con esa forma tan calmada y suave que tenía de hablar, la cual yo amaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Tenía un nuevo sentimiento alojado en él, un nuevo sentimiento hacia Zeref, diferente a lo que sentía antes por el.

* * *

 **Amo a Zeref. Es tan hermoso. Juvia-chan se esta enamorando de el. Me encanta que Gray sufra por maldito.**

 **Si les gusta dejenme saberlo a través de sus Reviews. Me emociona tanto leerlos**

 **Prometo que la siguiente semana subiré el capítulo 3.**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**

 _ **EAUchiha.**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Comienzo del pago

Hola, como lo prometí volví con el capítulo 3 de esta hermosa historia. Disfrutenlo. Por cierto para los amantes del Naruhina les invito a leer "Algun Dia" es un one shot

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Comienzo del pago.**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde mi llegada a Londres .

Me desperté de nuevo en los cálidos y fuertes brazos de mi adorado pelinegro. Habíamos quedado en que yo tendría mi propia habitación, pero ni una vez hice el intento de saber cuál era esta. Desde mi estadía en Londres dormía en la habitación de Zeref. Me agradaba compartir mi sueño con el, a el tampoco parecía molestarle mi presencia. Se veía hermoso, tan calmado y sereno. Me quedé mirando sus suaves labios por un buen rato, hasta que una fuerza desconocida para mi o eso era lo que me quería hacer creer. Me hizo besarlo, solo fue un beso francés, casi apenas un roce de labios. El ni se inmuto, seguía en su profundo sueño. Eso me alegro, puesto que sería un vergüenza para mi que se hubiera despertado en ese momento. Lo observe dormir por otro rato, no me cansaba de mirarlo. Se que me estoy enamorando de él, sé que eso podría arruinar la relación que tenemos, lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo el es el único que me hace olvidar a Gray Fullbuster. Al recordar ese nombre, algo me a impulso a volver a rozar mis labios con los de Zeref, pero para mi muy mala suerte, este despertó.

\- Si vas a hacer eso, Juvia. Preferiría que lo hicieras cuando estuviera despierto- dijo con voz somnolienta y seductora a la vez. Al verme descubierta se me subieron los colores al rostro e intenté escapar al baño. Fue inútil, Zeref no me dejo escapar de sus brazos. Lo mire molesta.

\- Deja ir al baño a Juvia- dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No me cambies el tema, Juvia. ¿ Por que me besas a escondidas?- exigió saber.

\- Bueno... Es que… es que... B-bueno J-juvia...- no tuve el valor de responder a su pregunta- Juvia quiere ir al baño- entonces me dejo libre. Me levanté corriendo, cuando iba a entrar al baño escuche algo que me hizo detener en seco.

\- Que lástima, a mi si me gustaría poder besarte todo el tiempo- dijo en tono triste.

\- E-eso es c-cierto?- pregunté, sin mirar hacia atrás. No tenía el suficiente valor de hacerlo.

\- No tengo razones para mentirte, Juvia. Además sabes que no puede mentir, no a ti- calló por un momento. Respiro profundo- Juvia, me he enamorado de ti- finalizó. Eso ultimo hizo que mi corazón se paralizara por un momento y al otro comenzara a latir tan rápido, que por un momento pensé que me iba a explotar. Me quedé en silencio por un rato.

\- Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, Juvia. Entiendo si sigues enamorada de él- dijo con tristeza en su bella voz.

\- N-no, te equivocas Zeref. J-Juvia siente... L-lo mismo- dije muy nerviosa- J-Juvia también se h-ha enamorado d-de Zeref- sentí más color subir a mi rostro si es que era posible. Me miró sorprendido por unos momentos. Pero luego me mostró una sonrisa hermosa, creo que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Incluso más hermosa que la de el. " _¿por qué tengo que recordarlo justo en este momento?"_. Zeref salió de la cama. Se me acercó.

\- Entonces Juvia ¿Te arriesgas a intentarlo conmigo?- me preguntó.

\- S-si Zeref, J-juvia lo quiere intentar contigo- dije. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Sentía que por fin podría olvidar aquel amor por el que tanto sufrí. Zeref me abrazo fuerte. Este fue el comienzo de mi vida amorosa junto a Zeref.

 **JAPÓN**

Una pelirroja iba entrando a la espaciosa y muy lujosa habitación de cierta rubia. Quien estaba echada todavía en pijamas, un vestido corto amarillo de osos de peluches. En su cama de sábanas rosadas y almohada mullidas, con su iPhone en sus manos. La pelirroja se aventó junto a la rubia en la cama y hablo.

\- Estoy muy preocupada por Gray, Lucy- dijo Erza con un tono preocupado en su voz, como de hermana mayor- Tiene como dos semanas, que llega sin dormir a mi departamento. Me dice que le acaricie el cabello como cuando era niño. Recuerdas que se quedaba dormido de inmediato. En estos momentos está durmiendo en mi departamento- Lucy escuchaba con atención a Erza- Está perdiendo peso, se que es su culpa por no haber valorado a nunca Juvia, pe...- Erza se vio interrumpida abruptamente por Lucy.

\- Por supuesto que es su culpa, Erza ¿Cuanto no sufrió Juvia por su culpa? ¿Ah?. Incluso prefirió alejarse de nosotros por culpa de él. Ella era nuestra mejor amiga, ella quiere tanto a Gray que prefirió quedarse sola para que él no se sintiera incómodo. Si no hubiera sido por el hermano de Natsu, el tal Zeref, todavía estuviera sola. Gray es mi amigo- Lucy respiró, había estado gritando todas esas cosas en contra de Gray y no había podido dar un respiro- Pero por lo que él está pasando, no es nada comparado con. Lo que sufrió la pobre de Juvia.

\- Si Lucy, se que tu tienes razón en todo lo dices. Pero odio verlo de esa forma, si tan solo hubiera una forma de reunirlos- dijo Erza. Lucy la miro no creyendo lo que acababa de oír, comenzó a buscar algo en su iPhone. Luego le mostró la pantalla a Erza.

\- Mira lo feliz que ella se ve, Erza- Erza pudo ver a una sonriente Juvia junto al el que debía de ser el hermano de Natsu, Abrazados frente al Big Ben de Londres. Parecía realmente feliz- No quiero ser yo una de las culpables de borrar esa sincera sonrisa de su rostro. Si tu quieres hacer algo, no quiero sonar grosera, pero hazlo por tu propia cuenta. Porque no creo que Natsu quiera dañar a su hermano mayor y Gajeel, bueno Gajeel es caso aparte, si le parece entretenido te ayudará. Pero él también sabe lo mucho que Juvia sufrió. Siento no poder ayudarte, Erza- finalizó Lucy con un frío tono de voz.

\- Tienes razón Lucy. Yo no soy quien para borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de Juvia, Lo siento mucho por Gray, pero por mas que me duela verlo de esa forma tendrá que superar a Juvia- dijo Erza con un tono triste.

\- Para que te animes un poco, Erza ¿Quieres un poco de tu pastel favorito?- pregunto Lucy. A Erza le brillaron sus ojos, casi que Lucy podía ver estrellas.

\- Si no es mucha molestia- dijo Erza.

\- Ni un poco, Erza- finalizó Lucy con una sonrisa. No era nada de molestia, solo tuvo que llamar a la servidumbre, con lo adinerada que era su familia podría ofrecerle hasta más de mil pasteles a Erza.

 **...**

En el departamento de la pelirroja, iba despertando un hambriento Gray. No recordaba la última vez que había comido algo, últimamente no tenía mucho apetito. Miro la hora en su iPhone, el cual marcaba las 6:00 pm. Se levantó de la cama con sábanas y colcha roja de su mejor amiga, últimamente recurria todo el tiempo a ella para poder dormir. En su propia habitación no conciliaba el sueño, en cambio estando con Erza conseguía dormir un poco. Cuando ella comenzaba a acariciar su cabello. Erza era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, sumado a eso el aroma a fresas de ella, le traía tranquilidad, era nostálgico. Le recordaba los días en los su que ella estaba con él. Los dos siempre se quedaban profundamente dormidos en las piernas de Erza, por su tranquilizante aroma. Dormir con ese aroma era como volver a dormir con ella. Entro al baño Erza, para tomar ya ducha fría y poder aclarar mi cabeza.

\- Tengo que hacer algo con estos inútiles sentimientos- me dije a mi mismo, a través del espejo del baño.- y se como puedo resolver eso .

Luego de una larga ducha de agua fría, de haber cepillado mis dientes. Pasaba tanto tiempo últimamente en este departamento que hasta ropa y cepillo de dientes tenía. Salí del baño Cogí mi iPhone, mande un par de mensajes de texto. Abrí el ropero en la parte que Erza guardaba mi ropa, la mayoría eran pijamas, camisas casuales y sencillas. Nada muy ostentoso, pero con una buena chaqueta de cuero que se que Erza me guarda un par por aquí, estaré perfecto como siempre. Busque en todo ese montón de ropa innecesaria que tenía esta mujer, por fin las encontré. Tenía una de cuero rojo y otra de cuero azul. Opte por la roja junto con una franela negra de fondo, unos Jeans azul claro algo desgastados, unas Timberland negras y mi cadena de plata con un crucifijo que nunca me quito por nada del mundo. Decidí dejarle una nota a Erza para agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi estas dos semanas, puesto que tenía planeado no volver aquí por un rato. Cuando termine de escribir la nota, la deje puesta en la mesa que está en la entrada. Pues se muy bien que ella al entrar, deja sus llaves en esa pequeña mesa.

\- Gray ya estoy de vuelta- gritó cierta pelirroja al aire. Cuando por fin volvía de la casa se su amiga rubia. Le pareció extraño que él no contestara. Volvió a gritar- ¿Gray dónde estás?- siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa donde siempre deja las llaves del departamento. Iba seguir de largo pero cierto papel, con una letra que ella hubiera conocido en cualquier parte. La tomó y la leyó.

 _"Erza, gracias por todo. Sé que estos días te he preocupado con mi comportamiento, ya no tendrás que preocuparte más. Ya que no volveré a tu departamento por un tiempo, no llames por favor, volveré pronto. Nuevamente gracias por todo._

 _Te ama, Gray."_

Algo en esa nota no me dio buena espina, pero si esos eran sus deseos tendría que respetarlos.

\- Solo espero que no se meta en problemas- dije al aire.

 **LONDRES**

Han pasado ya 2 meses y medio desde que estoy en Londres. 2 meses desde que inicié mi relación amorosa con Zeref, estamos a finales de julio. Acá en Londres llueve casi todo el tiempo, en estos momentos estamos reunidos en casa de Laxus. Aunque al principio tuvimos nuestras diferencias, ahora no llevamos muy bien.

\- Oye Laxus… hip… quie… hip… res bajar… hip… el volu… hip… men al estéreo- logró terminar una ebria Levy, que podía pasar horas y horas leyendo. Bueno no era para menos, pues ya estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios de literatura clásica. Pero no aguantaba dos copas de alcohol.

Laxus no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, pues Kana los había retado a una competencia sobre quién podía resistirse más al alcohol. Así que fue Wendy la que tuvo que apagar el estéreo, ella se encontraba en buenas condiciones ya que no era precisamente amante de las bebidas alcohólicas.

Zeref por otro lado está solo un poco ebrio, pero ebrio al fin y al cabo. Su orgullo de hombre no lo dejo rehusarse a dicha competencia. Al principio se negó pero luego de unos cuantos _"Cobarde"_ o _"no aguantas ni dos rondas"_ por parte de Kana, hasta el sucumbió ante esa inútil competencia. Kana estaba como si nada, se veía que resistía bastante el alcohol. Además de ser una talentosa estilista reconocida en Londres y otras partes del mundo, a pesar de su corta edad.

\- Zeref, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- dije. Yo al igual que Wendy estaba casi sobria, solo había consumido unas cuantas copas. Mi padre me enseñó a beber desde muy joven, él pensaba que su hija debía saber defenderse de esos hombres que les gusta embriagar a las mujeres para sacar provecho de ellas.

\- Como quieras Juvia-chan- dijo. Me tendió las llaves de su camioneta- No creo estar en las mejores condiciones para conducir. Wendy te encargo a los demás, adiós.

\- Adiós Wendy- dije a la pelimorada .

\- Adiós Zeref-san, Juvia-san. Cuidado por el camino ya es de noche.

\- No te preocupes Wendy, estoy plenamente consciente de lo que hago- dije. Tome a Zeref del brazo y salimos juntos del departamento de Laxus.

Al llegar a la Tahoe Negra de Zeref, me subí en el asiento del conductor. Zeref subió al asiento del copiloto, me acerque y le puse el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Sabes Juvia-chan, hueles muy bien- dijo de manera seductora, aspirando el aroma de mi cabello- Estas más hermosa que nunca- continuó diciendo. Lo mire y pense _" han de ser los efectos del alcohol"._ Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino beso por parte de Zeref, correspondi en el acto. El beso fue suave al principio, luego se fue tornando mas apasionado, con su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca. Me comenzó a faltar el aire, me aparte para poder tomar un par de respiraciones.

\- ¿Por qué te alejas, Juvia-chan? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti? Sigues enamorada de Él ¿verdad?- dijo. Lo mira sorprendida, debían de ser los efectos del alcohol. Si estuviera sobrio no hubiera dicho nada de eso- No dices nada, así que debe de ser verdad- me miró con tristes ojos e intento bajar de la camioneta, pero no se lo permití.

\- ¿Qué dices? Juvia está enamorada de ti, no tienes porque dudar- dije tomándolo del rostro y dándole un corto beso.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó, tal cual niño pequeño. Asentí- Entonces ¿por qué te alejas de mi?.

\- Porque no es el lugar adecuado para estas cosas. Debemos llegar a casa primero- dije mientras que encendía la camioneta y nos ponía en marcha hacia el departamento.

En unos 15 minutos ya habíamos llegado. Al momento en que cerré la puerta del departamento, Zeref me levanto en sus fuertes brazos. Me llevó camino a la habitación.

\- De esta no te salvas, Juvia-chan- dijo seductor. Cosa que me causo una risa nerviosa, acompañada de un notorio sonrojo. Entrelacé mis brazos en el cuello de mi adorado pelinegro, demandando un beso. El accedió sin poner un poco de resistencia, al parecer el alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto en mi. Nuestras bocas se unieron como si no hubiera mañana.

Al llegar a la habitación Zeref me recostó en la cama sin romper el beso. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos, nos separamos por la necesidad de aire.

Zeref comenzó a besar mi cuello, de vez en vez mordisqueaba un poco, sus atenciones no tardaron mucho en hacerme suspirar… sus besos y caricias me estaban dando un placer increíble. Zeref volvió a reclamar mis labios en un beso aun más apasionado y deseoso.

Zeref amaba como le quedaba ese vestido a Juvia pero en estos momentos le estorbaba, en un rápido movimiento la despojo del hermoso vestido azul. Mientras volvía a besar el cuello de Juvia. Terminó por quitar las ultimas prendas de ropa interior que cubrían el cuerpo de Juvia, se detuvo a mirarla un instante. Definitivamente era hermosa.

Al sentirme totalmente expuesta, mientras que él todavía tenía sus ropas intactas comencé por sacarle esa molesta chaqueta. Al ver mi acción, el mismo se quitó la camisa negra que traía debajo. Volvió a besarme pero pronto comenzó a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Amaba los pechos de Juvia. Como no besarlos, no masajearlos, no saborearlos… Escuche a Juvia gemir ante el placer. Es no hizo más que excitarme, no pude evitar acariciar la figura de la mujer que tenía debajo de mi. Hice un recorrido por sus perfectas piernas. Besando, mordiendo y acariciando. Seguí por su plano abdomen, sus pechos, su cuello. Ella me miró divertida, mientras desabrochaba mis Jeans. Con eso me dio a entender lo que deseaba, en un rápido movimiento me los saque junto con mi ropa interior. Definitivamente no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentirme dentro de mi amada Juvia, pero antes necesitaba colocarme el preservativo. Lo hice en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entre de una sola estocada en ella, Juvia se abrazo a mi espalda, luego ella entrelazo sus piernas en mi cintura, exigiendo que continuará.

Zeref comenzó a embestirme con fuerza. Normalmente era muy cuidadoso, pero como ambos estábamos bajos los efectos del alcohol, no estábamos tan al pendiente de ello. El gemía de placer, yo no me quedaba muy atrás. De repente Zeref comenzó a aumentar más y más la velocidad de sus embestidas, volviéndose salvajes, también lo hicieron nuestros gemidos. Estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sin poder evitarlo apretaba con fuerza los brazos de Zeref… cuando llegamos al clímax, no pude evitar decir su nombre. El acabo dentro de mi, pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparme porque él siempre utilizaba preservativo. Ambos descansamos, entrelazados en un abrazo, él aun dentro de mi. Intentando recuperarse, tranquilizar sus respiración. Zeref salió de mí, se tumbó a mi lado en la cama. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras que poco a poco fuimos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

 **JAPÓN**

En la casa de Natsu Dragneel, estaban reunidos un grupo de jóvenes como a eso de las 7 de la noche. Entre ellos, Lucy Hearthfilia, Erza Scarlett, Gajeel Redfox, Lissana y Mirajane Strauss, Sting y Rogue Eucliffe unos mellizos de altura media. Sting era rubio claro, con un corto cabello rebelde. Piel blanca, cuerpo tonificado y ojos cafés. Su mellizo, Rogue era muy distinto. Este tenia el cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, cuerpo con los músculos necesarios sin llegar a exagerar y unos poco comunes ojos rojos. Estos jóvenes eran amigos desde la infancia, casi siempre se reunían en la casa de cualquiera a pasar el rato. En eso Sting pregunta.

\- Hace rato que no sabemos nada de Gray, ¿No les parece raro? ¿le abra pasado algo?- el ambiente se puso tenso con tal pregunta por parte del rubio. Su hermano le dio un codazo. El se molesto y le articuló con los labios un _"¿Qué?"_ , Rogue le señaló con la cabeza a Erza. Quien con la mención de su desaparecido mejor amigo, había puesto una expresión sombría. Hace ya dos meses que no sabía nada de Gray. La última vez que lo vio, había estado durmiendo en su cama ¿por qué no se quedó junto a él ese día?. ¿Por qué? se recriminaba Erza como por milésima vez, desde que tenía dos meses sin saber nada de él. Sus padres, ni su hermano Lyon decían nada. De hecho Lyon los había estado evitando todo este tiempo.

\- El esta bien, si no lo estuviera ¿No crees que ya nos hubiéramos enterado? Te recuerdo que es el hijo consentido de Silver Fullbuster. El no va a dejar que a su preciado hijo le pase nada- Dijo Lucy . Para aliviar el ambiente tenso. Ella quería creer eso, ella estaba molesta con Gray por lo que le hizo a Juvia. Pero igual ella lo quería y mucho, era su amigo de la infancia. Desde siempre habían estado juntos como no lo iba a querer ¿como?.

\- Si, Gray está vivo. Yo lo se- dijo Natsu con seguridad- ahora vamos a divertirnos.

\- Aye sir.- dijeron todos las unísono. Unos más animados que otros.

El tiempo se les pasó volando entre charlas, bromas , comiendo, jugando videojuegos. Ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, a cada quien se fue de la casa de Natsu en sus respectivos autos.

Erza llegó a su departamento, colocó sus llaves en la mesita donde siempre las dejaba. Camino hasta su habitación.

Al llegar se desvistió y entró al baño. Luego de unos 10 minutos, salió del baño. Se dirigió a su ropero. Se colocó una pijama de pantalón, franela manga larga con estampado de fresas blanca con rojo. Revisó por última vez su iPhone, eran las 12:15 de la noche. Apagó su celular y se dispuso a dormir.

Con la poca consciencia que aún mantenía intentaba marcar un número en su iPhone. Cuando por fin lo consiguió fue en vano. Le era imposible contactar a la única persona que sabía podría ayudarlo, logró llegar a su destino. Como pudo, apago el convertible y se bajo de este. Camino con la rapidez que su estado le permitía, pudo llegar bien. Comenzó a tocar el timbre y a golpear la puerta como loco.

El sonido del timbre, acompañado de unos fuertes golpes a su puerta principal sacaron a la pelirroja de su sueño. Se despertó asustada. Pero con el mismo susto se puso de pie, para saber quién era el que iba a tumbar su puerta. Al abrir se encontró con la sorpresa, de que era por quien había estado tan preocupada estos dos meses, Gray. Estaba en muy mal estado, peor que la última vez. Había perdido mucho más peso que antes. Como evidencia de ello, sus pómulos estaban bastante resaltados. Tenía unas ojeras que representaban muchas noches de no conciliar el sueño.

\- Erza ayud... - quiso decir Gray pero no pudo terminar. Se desplomó, cuando iba a llegar al suelo como pude lo sostuve. Siempre he tenido una fuerza no común en una chica y también me ayudaba el hecho de que Gray estuviera casi esquelético.

\- Gray, Gray! ¿Qué te sucede, Gray?- grité desesperada mientras le daba palmaditas en su rostro- Gray por favor, Despierta!.

Como pude yo lleve al sofá más cercano, tome su teléfono celular y llamé a emergencia. Al tercer *pee* se escuchó la voz de la operadora al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Usted se ha comunicado con la emergencia de Tokyo ¿Que se le ofrece?- dijo la operadora.

\- Señorita necesito una ambulancia, ¡Rápido!. A la misma dirección de donde estoy realizando la llamada ¡Por favor!- dije desesperada.

\- Inmediatamente va para allá ¿número de apartamento?.- preguntó la operadora.

\- Apartamento 16A-dije con rapidez, para luego colgar la llamada. Volví mi atención a Gray.

\- Resiste Gray, ¡Por favor resiste!- grite mientras lo movía para que reaccionara. No me di cuenta en qué momento mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Lo note cuando éstas mismas mojaron el demacrado rostro de Gray.

\- Er…za y-yo… no… q-que...ría- hizo el intento Gray de decir. Pasaron menos de 10 minutos. Lo que para mi pareció una eternidad, cuando llegó la ambulancia 2 paramédicos pusieron a Gray en una camilla. Mientras lo llevaban a la ambulancia, iban proporcionándole los primeros auxilios. Escuche decir a uno de los paramédicos que presentaba signos de sobredosis de drogas.

Me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Soy la mejor amiga más inútil del mundo, si eso es lo que soy. Si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado solo ese día, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado su decisión, si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a la alerta que me dio esa nota. El no estuviera en ese estado.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- me dijo uno de los paramédico.- ¿Usted es la que acompañará al joven en la ambulancia?- ya tendría tiempo para echarme culpas.

\- S-si yo soy su acompañante- conteste. Limpiando mis lágrimas, el paramédico me hizo un ademán para que subiera. Así lo hice, se me partió el alma al ver a Gray ahí pálido, con una máscara de oxígeno. Me acerque y tome su mano.

\- Oh! Gray lo siento tanto- dije sollozando- No debí dejarte solo, no debí. Resiste ¡Por favor! Solo resiste.

\- Señorita mantenga la calma, por favor- escuché a lo lejos. No me importaba mas nada, solo quería que Gray estuviera bien.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a una clínica, donde ingresaron a Gray inmediatamente. Quería ir con él pero no me lo permitieron.

\- Señorita, solo el personal autorizado puede tener acceso a esta área. Debe ir a registrar al joven, firmar las formas que nos permitan a nosotros aplicar los tratamientos necesarios. Mientras más rápido mejor- me indico una enfermera y me señalo donde debía registrar a Gray. Me dirigí a donde la enfermera me indicó.

\- Buenas noches, ¿Es aquí donde puedo registrar a un paciente?- pregunte.

\- Sí, señorita- dijo la mujer de la recepción, tomando un formulario con los requisitos necesarios- ¿Edad del paciente?- preguntó

\- 20 años- dije.

\- ¿Nombre?.

\- Gray Fullbuster- conteste. La enfermera reconoció el nombre de inmediato.

\- Acaso este joven ¿Es el hijo menor de Silver Fullbuster?- pregunto sorprendida la mujer de la recepción.

\- Si, el mismo- dije. Entonces ella tomó el teléfono que tenía allí e hizo una llamada.

\- Ese paciente que acaba de ingresar es Gray Fullbuster- no escuche la voz proveniente del otro lado del teléfono- Si, el mismo- Otra vez no conseguí escuchar nada- Si, entendido- fue lo último que dijo la mujer de la recepción, antes de colgar el teléfono.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Nuestros médicos harán todo lo posible por salvar la vida del joven Fullbuster- dijo de nuevo la mujer, al parecer llamada Laki. Claro si es que el distintivo que traía en su uniforme estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Es usted la única acompañante del joven?.

-Por lo momentos, sí.- dijo.

-¿Cual es su nombre?.

\- Erza Scarlett- conteste nuevamente.

\- Bueno señorita Erza, firme aquí- Laki me indicó donde debía firmar-Con eso bastaría, para completar el formulario necesario- Firme donde debía- Muy bien, al final de ese pasillo está la sala de espera- me señaló el pasillo indicado. Sin mas que decir me dirigí hacia la sala de espera. Era toda blanco y gris, tomé asiento en uno de los pequeños sofás de la sala de espera. Saque el iPhone de Gray del bolsillo de mi pijama, sentí un escalofrío en los pies. Fue entonces que me percate de que estaba descalza. Por eso el frío, no le di mucha importancia y continúe con lo que tenía pensado hacer. Hice una llamada, en el primer intento nadie contestó, volví a intentar al cuarto *pee* me contestaron.

\- Aló ¿Gray? ¿Estás bi...- La voz proveniente del otro lado del teléfono fue interrumpida por mi.

-No Lucy soy yo, Erza- dije- y Gray no se encuentra bien- dije entre sollozos- Nada bien. Lucy es mi culpa, mi culpa.

\- Calma Erza ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó una muy preocupada Lucy.

\- Estoy en la clínica del centro- dije.

\- Ya salgo para allá.- dijo Lucy y colgó la llamada.

Inmediatamente hice otra llamada. Al padre de Gray, tardó en contestar pero lo hizo. Le explique lo que estaba pasando. Me dijo que ya venía de camino para acá. Como a los 15 minutos de eso sale un médico.

\- Familiares de Gray Fullbuster- anunció el médico.

\- Si, soy yo¿Cómo se encuentra, Gray?- pregunte muy rápido.

\- El joven Gray presentaba una sobredosis de drogas. También había consumido grandes cantidades de alcohol. En este momento el equipo médico, le está realizando un lavado de estómago. Queda en la fuerza del joven Gray, lograr salir de esta situación.- finalizó el médico. Y se retiró.

En ese mismo momento llegó un alterado Silver Fullbuster, este hombre no había cambiado desde que lo conocía. Tal vez un par de arrugas bajo sus ojos, pero seguía siendo igual de apuesto que siempre. Era alto y musculoso, corto cabello negro y ojos negros iguales a los de sus dos hijos. Tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro, que iniciaba desde la base del cuero cabelludo hasta el final de la ceja. Seguido de un Lyon en pijamas.

-Erza ¿cómo está mi hijo?- me preguntó con su gruesa voz Silver. Justo en ese momento llegó Lucy, seguida de Natsu y Gajeel.

\- En estos momentos le están realizando un lavado estomacal- expliqué- Por una sobredosis de drogas y alcohol.

\- Ya sabía yo que ese chico, no andaba en cosas buenas- Dijo con molestia Silver- últimamente casi nunca estaba en casa. Lo vi llegar unas cuantas veces muy ebrio y siempre que le preguntaba qué le sucedía, y contestaba algo como _"Solo estoy disfrutando de la juventud"._ Que mal padre soy, creí que solo era una etapa y no hice nada por saber lo que ocurría realmente- termino de decir un poco afligido.

-Señor Silver- dije. Mas para mi misma que para el-Gray va estar bien, él es fuerte esto sólo fue un tropiezo pero yo sé que él conseguirá ponerse en pie.

\- Gracias Erza, ya veo porque mi hijo siempre recurre a ti- dijo. " _Esta vez no lo hizo, hasta que estuvo a punto de morir"_. Pensé dolida y molesta con Gray, ya me iba a escuchar.

\- Erza, te vas a congelar- dijo Natsu, colocando sobre mis hombros la chaqueta que traía puesta.

\- Todo va estar bien, yo se que el saldrá de esta- dijo Lucy- Erza ¿sabes que estás descalza?- No la miré- si que lo sabes. Eso esta mal, te puedes enfermar.

\- En estos momentos, eso no importa- dije.

\- Claro que importa.-replicó cierta rubia molesta.

\- Natsu, en la parte de atrás de mi auto hay unas sandalias, ve a buscarlas- ordenó Lucy a Natsu, mientras que le entregaba las llaves de su auto.

Habían pasado como unas dos horas. Eran como las 5 de la mañana, estaba por amanecer. No habíamos tenido más noticias sobre el estado de Gray. Lucy, Natsu y Gajeel dormían en unos de los sofás de la sala de espera, al igual que Lyon. Mientras que el señor Silver pasó todo el rato caminando de acá para allá y de allá para acá. La preocupación y la culpa no me dejaban pegar un ojo. Por el pasillo se aproximaba el mismo médico de antes. Todos despertaron, menos Natsu.

-¿Como esta mi hijo?.-pregunto un preocupado Silver.

\- El joven Gray está estable, su vida no corre peligro. Por los momentos no podrá despertar por los efectos de la anestesia. Ya fue trasladado para una habitación privada. El número de habitación es 17B.- finalizó el médico. Todos incluso el señor Silver, corrieron a la habitación de Gray. Dejando solo a un impactado médico.

\- Disculpe su mal comportamiento- dijo Natsu acabando de abrir sus ojos al médico. Camino con pereza hasta la habitación de Gray. Cuando Natsu al fin llego a la habitación de Gray, se encontró con una Erza que lloraba con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Repetía una y otra vez _"Es mi culpa. Soy la peor amiga del mundo"_. Una Lucy tratando de consolar a Erza. Un Lyon hablando con su madre adoptiva que se encontraba fuera del país. Un Silver Fullbuster que acariciaba con cariño el oscuro cabello de su hijo menor. Gajeel, bueno Gajeel observaba la situación en silencio.

Al entrar en la habitación y ver a Gray en ese estado. Sentí mucha rabia en contra de Juvia, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa que el mismo Gray se buscó esta situación. Se veía débil muy débil y pálido, sus labios estaban blancos y resecos, habían sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, su cabello no estaba rebelde como siempre estaba aplacado y estaba conectado a unas mangueras con suero.

Como a las 8 de la mañana Natsu me ofreció llevarme a casa, me negué a irme hasta que Gray no despertara. Gajeel trajo café para todos, el mio ni lo toque no tenía ganas de tomar ni de comer nada. Todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar, ya volverían más tarde, menos el señor Silver que estaba caminado por toda la habitación haciendo llamadas. Claro ¿y como no? Si tenía que mantener en funcionamiento el negocio familiar que algún día sería de Lyon y Gray. En un momento libre, me dijo que me podía ir a casa, nuevamente me negué a irme hasta que Gray no despertara.

\- Puede irse a casa señor Silver- dije- yo me quedaré junto a Gray. Enseguida despierte yo le prometo llamarle- Al principio se opuso. Pero después de mi insistencia accedió.

\- Muy bien Erza te encargo a mi hijo- dij.- tengo que atender unas cosas de trabajo. Espero tu llamada- finalizó. Saliendo de la habitación.

Me acerque a la cama donde reposaba Gray. Cogí su mano y no supe en qué momento caí en un sueño profundo.

 **...**

En un muy ordenado despacho se encontraba un hombre alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello lacio un poco largo con un color muy inusual. En las capas de abajo tenía un azul un poco oscuro y en la capas de arriba tenía un azul cielo. Vestía un traje gris muy elegante.

\- Al fin te puedo conocerte, Jellal- dijo con un tono medio alegre, medio nostálgico- te pareces a tu madre.

\- Masamune Loxar- dijo el joven Jellal. Haciendo una pausa- Padre, es un placer conocerte.

Masamune se acercó a Jellal y lo abrazó.

\- Tienes que conocer a tu hermana Juvia- le dijo Masamune a Jellal- Es muy hermosa. Lamento haberte tenido en las sombras todo este tiempo- Finalizó. Cogió su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

* * *

 **Pobrecito Gray, pero el se lo busco. En estos momentos odio a Juvia-chan. Tan Bello Jellal. Amo a ese personaje. Juro que si Mashima lo mata, yo muero con el.**

 **Si les gusta déjenme saberlo a través de sus Reviews. Me emociona tanto leerlos.**

 **El capítulo 4 se titula "Un mundo pequeño" tratare de tenerlo a tiempo, pero no les prometo nada porque estoy en semana de exámenes.**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**

 _ **EAUchiha.**_


	5. Capitulo 4: Un mundo pequeño

Hola aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 de esta hermosa historia. Disfrutenlo.

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Un mundo pequeño.**

Me despertó el sonido de una llamada entrante, me apresure a contestar al ver el destinatario de la llamada.

\- ¿Como esta la hija más hermosa de todo el mundo?- dijo la voz proveniente del otro lado de la línea.

\- Juvia se encuentra muy bien- dije con voz somnolienta, dejando escapar un bostezo- ¿Y usted, cómo se encuentra padre?

\- Siento haberte despertado, hija- dijo mi adorado Padre.

\- A Juvia no le molesta en lo absoluto- dije.

-En ese caso, me encuentro bien- dijo con entusiasmo. _"Como extraño a papá"_ pensé- De hecho muy bien. Te tengo una extraordinaria noticia. Se que te encantará, Juvia.

\- Y más o menos ¿que podría ser eso? ¿Que le encantará a Juvia?- pregunté con curiosidad.

\- Mi hermosa Juvia, no creo que sea apropiado dar tal noticia por teléfono- dijo. Como odiaba cuando me hacia eso, siempre me dejaba con las ganas de saber- Será mejor que tomes un vuelo a Japón antes del próximo sábado y trae contigo al joven Zeref. Adiós hija nos vemos antes del sábado. Pero antes de colgar quiero que hables con alguien- finalizo mi padre y puso a otra persona al teléfono.

\- Hola- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, era una voz masculina y suave a la vez- ¿Juvia?.

-S-si es Juvia- respondí confundida- ¿Quién eres?- pregunté.

\- Es muy pronto para saberlo- dijo la suave voz. Era hermosa- Fue un placer escuchar tu voz, Juvia- colgó la llamada.

\- No, espera!- grité- Juvia quería saber.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Zeref, mirándome con preocupación y sueño.

\- Mi padre dice que Juvia tiene que volver a casa antes del sábado- conteste. Me miro algo triste. Me apresure a decir- Quiere que tu vengas conmigo- Se puso de pie.

\- Entonces yo me encargo de conseguir los boletos-dijo y entró al baño.

Tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Para que mi padre quería que volviera a Japón antes del sábado? ¿De quien era esa voz? ¿Cuál era esa noticia que me encantaría? ¿Por que justo cuando lo estaba olvidando tengo que volver a verlo?. _"NO PIENSES EN ÉL"_ Me regañe mentalmente. _"Ahora estas con Zeref, el es maravilloso y si te quiere"._

\- Sabes Juvia- dijo Zeref acabando de salir del baño- No puedo mantenerme tranquilo viéndote de esa forma ¿acaso me intentas provocar?.- término de forma seductora. Con la misma dirigí mi mirada hasta mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta que aun seguía desnuda producto de la noche anterior. Me sonroje hasta más no poder. A veces podía ser tan directo que yo no lo soportaba.

\- J-juvia n-no intenta t-tal cosa- dije nerviosa mirando para otro lado con vergüenza y cubriendo mi cuerpo con la colcha. Aunque realmente no se porque lo hice, de todas formas ya él me había visto muchas veces de esta forma. Comenzó a reír, mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Tenemos muy pocos días para llegar a Japón- dijo- ¿Cuando quieres irte, hoy mismo o mañana?- Preguntó.

\- ¿Podemos irnos hoy mismo?- pregunté.

\- Si así lo deseas, sabes que solo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas- dijo arrogante.

El padre de Zeref Tenía mucho dinero, Zeref era muy humilde pero en ocasiones podía ser un poco arrogante.

\- Si no es mucha molestia a Juvia le gustaría irse hoy mismo- dije en voz baja.

\- Sabes que si es para ti, no es molestia. Por ti haría lo que sea, Juvia- dijo con voz suave. El siempre hacia lo que podía para ayudarme por eso yo le estaba muy agradecida, esa era una de las tantas razones por las que lo amaba.- Llamaré a los demás para invitarlos- lo mire sin entender- Es que les prometí que la próxima vez que fuera a Japón los llevaría conmigo.

\- A Juvia le parece una buena idea- dije. Recordé que Levy me había comentado que ella había nacido y vivido en Japón los primeros 10 años de su vida, con su abuela. La cual murió cuando ella tenía 18, desde esa vez no había vuelto a ver a sus padres. Zeref miro la hora en su teléfono.

\- Son las 10:00 am, seras mejor que hagas tus maletas, Juvia- dijo. Se fue a la sala. Me levanté de la cama, me coloque una camisa de Zeref que saque de su ropero junto con un pantalón de pijama. Lo escuche hablar por teléfono a lo lejos. Cuando estaba a punto de empacar, volvió a la habitación.

-Todo arreglado Juvia. Nuestro vuelo sale a las 6:00 pm. Como son 12 horas de viaje. llegaríamos más o menos el lunes como a eso de las 7:00 am- Explicó Zeref. Volviendo a hacer otras llamadas.

Me dispuse a empacar mis maletas. Decidí llevar solo las ropas que había comprado desde mi estadía en Londres. De todas maneras en mi casa tenía muchísima ropa. Cuando termine mis maletas, busque las maletas de Zeref. Estaba en el proceso de preparar también las suyas, ya que estaba ocupado hablando por teléfono y como yo lo conocía tan bien, sabía lo que él consideraría necesario llevar. Tenía más de dos años sin volver a Japón, su cuerpo había cambiado bastante y yo apostaría que las ropas que dejó en casa le quedarían bastante ajustadas, cosa que él odiaba. Por eso siempre usaba ropa que le quedara un poco holgada, entro al cuarto.

\- Me costó un poco convencer a Laxus de que nos acompañará en el viaje. Dijo que era porque era un fastidio estar tantas horas en un avión- dijo- pero estoy seguro que es por el asunto de su compromiso con Miraj...- se detuvo en seco, en todo este tiempo no había prestado atención a mi acción- No Juvia no tienes porque molestarte en hacer eso. Yo mis...

\- Para Juvia no es molestia ayudar en este tipo de cosas a Zeref- dije. Me sonroje- después de todo, Juvia es la novia de Zeref y las novias hacen estas cosas- termine casi un susurro por la vergüenza. A pesar de estar saliendo por 2 meses todavía no me acostumbraba a ello. El sonrió de lado como solo él sabía hacerlo.

\- Pero de todos modos deja que te ayude-dijo. Se dispuso a ayudarme- volviendo al tema anterior. Las chicas aceptaron encantadas, Laxus fue caso aparte, pero de todas formas decidió ir.

\- Juvia está muy feliz por ello.- dije. Cerré las dos maletas ya terminadas.- Todo listo. Ahora a desayunar. Juvia hará el desayuno!

 **JAPÓN**

Abrí los ojos ¿Dónde estaba?. Mire a mi alrededor. Las paredes eran blancas, gire mi cabeza a un lado. _"Auch!"_ Pensé. Me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo, en mi brazo derecho tenía puesta una vía con suero. Mire hacia el otro lado, allí estaba Erza durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en la camilla, mientras sostenía mi mano libre. Se podían apreciar unas ojeras marcadas en su bello rostro. Me sentí miserable por darle tantas preocupaciones a la mujer que amaba como si fuera mi hermana mayor, la extrañaba tanto, me aleje de ella pensando que podía arreglar las cosas y no darle tantas preocupaciones. Pero fue al contrario, fui un idiota ¿Que estaba pensado al ir a ese bar de mala muerte y solo? ¿Como se me ocurrió aceptar la invitación de esas extrañas mujeres?. Apreté mis manos en puños "ERROR" se me había olvidado que Erza sostenía mi mano derecha. Todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarla. Abrió sus ojos marrones, al verme despiertos se llenaron de lágrimas. Odiaba ver llorar a Erza y mas si sabia que yo era el culpable. Cerré mis ojos sabía lo que me esperaba. Una buena tanda de golpes por parte de ellas, pero nunca ocurrió. Abrí los ojos, ella me estaba abrazando.

\- Lo siento Gray, fue mi culpa. Jamas debí dejarte- decía llorando- Perdoname Gray, jamás volveré a dejarte solo- salí de mi shock. También la abrace, que locuras decía ella no era la culpable de nada de nada. Ella me había ayudado y no solo eso me había salvado la vida.

\- Pero que cosas dices, tonta, tu no tienes la culpa de nada- mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas al igual que ella- Solo yo tengo la culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca debí de ir a ese bar de mala muerte- Se apartó de repente. Esto era malo lo sabía. Ahora sí había llegado la hora de mi muerte.

\- GRAY FULLBUSTER!- gritó. Esto si que es malo, dijo mi nombre completo-¿QUE TU FUISTE A DÓNDE?- pasó del llanto a la rabia. Pero que mujer tan bipolar pensé.

\- ¿Por que tanto escándalo? Que no saben que están en una clínica, molestan al resto de los pacientes- entro diciendo una enfermera. Mala idea jamas debiste decir eso mujer, corre por ti vida, pensé.

-TU CREES QUE ESO ME IMPORTA?-volvió a gritar una enojada Erza. Dejando paralizada a la pobre enfermera- AHORA TÚ!- volvió su mirada hacia mi- ¿QUE CREES QUE HACÍAS EN ESE LUGAR? ¿ACASO NO TE DIJE QUE NUNCA FUERAS A ESE TIPO DE LUGARES? ¿AH?- me tomo por la bata de hospital que traía puesta con tal fuerza que la iba a destrozar. No me importaba que me quedar desnudo, total nunca me había importado y en ocasiones es solía quitarme la ropa en la calle por el calor. Me dio en primer golpe. Una cachetada que me hizo volver a perder la consciencia por un segundo. El segundo fue un gancho directo en mi estómago.

-S-s-señori-ita va...va a- a matar a e-ese j-joven- dijo la enfermera con mucho miedo en sus ojos.

\- CÁLLATE!- gritó Erza- ¿O ES QUE ACASO QUIERES TOMAR SU LUGAR?- La enfermera palideció y salió corriendo del lugar.

\- CONTESTAME, GRAY-ahora me aventó al suelo- ¿QUE HACÍAS EN ESE ASQUEROSO LUGAR?- ahora se sentó sobre mi. Seguía golpeándome el rostro. No puse resistencia deje que lo hiciera hasta que se cansara.- NO PIENSAS CONTESTAR?.

\- Seguridad, atrapen a esa joven- la enfermera había vuelto con dos gorilas… digo hombres musculosos y enormes. Los cuales quitaron a Erza de encima mio. Aun con su tamaño se les dificultaba mantener a Erza en su lugar.

\- SUELTENME IDIOTAS! AUN NO TERMINO CON ÉL- gritó. Forcejeando con los de seguridad- NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METEN- normalmente ella no presumía sobre quienes eran sus padres, de hecho lo odiaba. Eso significaba que había llegado a su límite- YO SOY LA HIJA DE ELZA NANAMI SCARLETT. SI NO ME SUELTAN ME HARÉ CARGO DE QUE NO CONSIGAN OTRO TRABAJO EN SU MALDITA VIDA!- la enfermera palideció por segunda vez, cortesía de la pelirroja. Pero al contrario de ella, los hombres de seguridad mantuvieron la calma.

-Señorita, mantenga la calma- dijo uno de los gorilas musculosos. A Gray le pareció que ya estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con "Niños Ricos". No era para menos si esta era la clínica más costosa de Tokyo.

\- Déjenme ir- dijo Erza más calmada. Intentó forcejear de nuevo. Escupí sangre de mi boca y me puse de pie.

\- Dejarla ir ¡por favor!- uno de los hombres vaciló pero soltó a Erza de su agarre. Mientras que el otro.

\- ¿Está seguro señor?-preguntó el otro hombre.- Nuestro trabajo es cuidar su integridad y bueno esta joven intenta dañarla- finalizó el hombre.

\- Estoy seguro- dije. Acto seguido el hombre soltó a Erza. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió de nuevo hacia mi. Comenzó a golpear mi pecho con golpes suaves pero constantes. Volvió a llorar.

\- idiota Gray...snif.. ¿Me quieres..snif... matar del...snif.. susto?.- preguntó o eso intento. Sorbió su nariz con mi bata del hospital. Si lo hubiera hecho otra persona la hubiera apartado y golpeado pero era Erza- ¿Por qué no tuviste confianza en mi?, soy terrible por no haberme dado cuenta de que la estabas pasando tan mal.

\- No Erza, tu eres maravillosa. Tu eres la mejor hermana mayor que existe en el mundo- dije- Yo soy un idiota, que no merece que alguien como tu se preocupe por mi. Merezco que me golpees, que me mates si así lo deseas. Al igual que merezco este sufrimiento, es mi karma por haberla herido a ella- Por la puerta entró un doctor. Se quedó impactado por mi estado.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó alarmado- joven Gray ¿por qué se encuentra en ese estado?.

\- Porque me los merezco, Doctor- dije.

\- Jóvenes- dijo el doctor, más para sí mismo que para el resto- vuelva a su camilla- ordenó- aún necesita permanecer esta noche en la clínica. Enfermera cure al joven Gray, se lo encargo- finalizó el doctor y se fue. Los dos hombres se seguridad se retiraron junto a este, pero no sin antes dar una advertencia a Erza de que si intentaba volver a poner en peligro mi integridad la iban a echar sin compasión del lugar.

\- S-sí señor- tartamudeó la enfermera. Se acercó a mi. Comenzó a curar mis heridas- definitivamente tengo que cambiar de trabajo, a un lugar más tranquilo- dijo. Me queje un par de veces, las heridas y mi cuerpo dolían como el demonio.

Cuando la enfermera término, yo tenia unas cuantas curitas en mi rostro. Cuando esta salió, Erza se acercó esta se había alejado para informar a mi padre que ya había despertado.

\- Ahora si me vas a decir que hacías en ese bar?- dijo.

\- Unos chicos que conocí en una de las fiestas a las cual asistía últimamente, me invitaron luego de enterarse quién era mi padre- dije. Erza hizo un ademán dando a entender que continuara- Al principio me aterre, ya que sabia que solo querían estar conmigo por mero interés y por tu advertencia de que nunca fuera a ese tipo de lugares. Insistieron tanto que acepte a ir. Al otro día fui al lugar acordado, no me dio buena espina. Cuando estaba por irme se me acercaron dos chicas diciendo que venían de parte de los chicos porque no habían podido asistir y no me querían quedar en mal conmigo-continúe diciendo e inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mi pecho para tomar mi crucifijo. No estaba. Genial! Intente ponerme de pie, Erza no me lo permitió.

\- ¿Buscabas esto?- dijo. Moviendo el crucifijo de plata de una lado a otro en sus delgadas y blancas manos. No dije nada solo la mire. Ella se puso de pie y colocó el crucifijo de nuevo en mi cuello. Sentí la fría plata otra vez en mi cuello y pecho como siempre. Usarlo me traía calma, era muy importante para mi ¿y como no serlo? Si había sido un regalo de ella- continúa- volvió a decir ella.

\- Las chicas me arrastraron al interior del lugar. Por dentro tenia el mismo mal aspecto que por fuera. Comenzamos a tomar. Pensé que si las embriagaba rápido me podría ir- dije. Ahora sí sostenía en mis manos el crucifijo- Pero por más que tomábamos ellas seguían como si nada, mientras que yo ya estaba cayendo en los efectos del alcohol. Pero sentí que era algo más, pues yo tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol. Estaba mareado el mundo me daba vueltas. Las chicas no me permitían irme de ese lugar y yo con el mundo dándome vueltas no era mucho lo que podía hacer en su contra- tomé aire- Luego las dos desaparecieron diciendo que iban al baño, como no volvían decidí ir a donde se supone que se encontraban los baños. Fue allí cuando las escuche decir _"El chico Gray esta a punto de perder la consciencia. Ya pueden venir por el, si todo sale bien podremos sacarle mucho dinero a Silver Fullbuster"._ Como pude salí de allí antes de que me atraparan, me subí al coche. Sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia tu departamento pero en el camino se me hacia mas y mas difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos. Pero con un gran esfuerzo lo conseguí y de ahí, bueno ya tu sabes el resto de la historia- termine de decir.

\- Eres idiota ¿o que? ¿por qué fuiste a ese lugar, si nadie podía obligarte?- dijo mientras que me daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- Tenía curiosidad- dije- Así de simple eso fue lo que impulsó a ir a ese lugar.

\- Idiota! Que no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato- me regaño Erza- por tu tonta curiosidad casi mueres- Auch. Otro coscorrón cortesía de Erza.

\- Por cierto Erza ¿Desde cuando estoy aquí?- pregunté.

\- Desde ayer, como a las tres de la mañana cuando perdiste la conciencia en mi departamento- dijo.

-Ah- dije- ¿Que hora es en estos momentos?.

\- Son las 5:45 pm- me respondió Erza. En eso entro mi padre a la habitación y vino directo a golpearme la cabeza. Que esta gente no entendía que me dolía todo el cuerpo.

\- Hijo idiota- dijo mi padre- ya escuche como fue que terminaste en ese deplorable estado. ¿Es que acaso no tienes instintos? Como tu hermoso padre.

\- Tsk... Viejo molesto- dije- No fuiste tu, el que dijo que era de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

\- Callate! Yo soy tu padre y puedo entrometerme las veces que se me venga en gana en tu vida- regaño mi padre. Junto con otro coscorrón- Erza gracias por cuidar del idiota de mi hijo, pero ya puedes irte a casa a descansar. Yo me haré cargo de que este idiota no haga nada tonto. Mi chofer te llevara a tu casa, el espera por ti en la recepción.

\- Gracias señor Silver, con todo lo que ocurrió no tengo mi auto acá- dijo Erza. Se acercó a mi, me beso en la frente y dijo- volveré mañana para llevarte conmigo a mi departamento. Lucy, Natsu y Gajeel deben de estar por llegar. Ah y ten- Me entregó mi iPhone y salió de la habitación.

\- Deberías de ser agradecido con Erza y no darle tantas preocupaciones- me regaño mi padre- No se ha movido de esta habitación desde que te trajeron. No todos tenemos la fortuna de tener un amigo con el cual poder contar siempre, tu eres muy afortunado al tener no solo uno, sino varios amigos así. Confía más en ellos ¿quieres?- terminó de decir mi padre.

\- Ya se eso, viejo idiota- dije. Justo en ese momento entraron Natsu, Gajeel y Lucy a la habitación. Esta última se acercó a mi y como todo el que había llegado me dio una cachetada- Auch! Lucy eso dolió.

\- Idiota!- Gritó- Nos tenias preocupados a todos. Tu padre tiene razón. Confía mas en nosotros, no lo olvides ¿bueno?

\- ¿ Es que aquí todo el mundo tiene la costumbre de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- dije al aire- Esta bien Lucy ya no lo volveré a olvidar nunca- Sonreí.

\- Gray adivina qui...- Natsu no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. Lucy le cubrió la boca con sus manos y le dijo algo al oído.

\- Natsu, ¿que me ibas a decir?- pregunté.

\- Nada importante- dijo Lucy- ya tu sabes Gray, que el solo dice idioteces. Tu solo preocupate por descansar y recuperarte ¿vale?.

\- Vale Lucy, no te preocupes- dije. Pero Natsu tenía algo que decir, ya averiguaría qué era. Pero por los momentos necesito descansar. Cerré mis ojos y rápidamente caí en el país de los sueños.

 **LONDRES**

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, faltaba una hora para el despegue de nuestro vuelo. Ya estábamos todos en la sala de espera para poder abordar el avión. Laxus discutía todavía con Zeref sobre porque tenia que ir a Japón. Wendy y Levy estaban emocionadas sentadas justo a mi lado. Levy porque iba a ver a sus padres y Wendy porque nunca había visitado Japón. Kana dormía como a dos puestos de mí con resaca ¿y como no? Si ayer en la noche ingirió mas alcohol de la cuenta.

El tiempo se pasaba lentísimo, estaba ansiosa por ver a mi padre y saber cual era la _"Extraordinaria noticia"_ que tenia que saber. Me estaba dando hambre, me puse de pie y camine hasta la maquina de golosinas que había en la sala. Compre varios Snacks, le entregue uno a cada uno y el resto eran para mi. Zeref fue y también compró unas bebidas, en lo que terminábamos de comer. Hablo alguien por el Altavoz de la sala diciendo.

\- Pasajeros del vuelo 3 con destino a Londres ¡Por favor abordar el avión! Repito. Pasajeros del vuelo 3 con destino a Londres ¡Por favor abordar el avión!.

Las personas que estábamos en la sala de espera, nos levantamos de los asientos donde anteriormente estábamos sentados para dirigirnos a la salida. Una mujer con el uniforme con el logotipo de la aerolínea, presentado en el avión que estábamos a punto de abordar nos indicó el camino al área de primera clase del avión. Para mi sorpresa están reservado solo para nosotros 6 y hasta a Wendy le permitieron traer a su gata blanca llamada Charle. Así que por esto era que Zeref hablaba tanto por teléfono en la mañana.

\- Gracias- dije en un susurro y sonrei. El sabia que yo odiaba en parte los aviones por la incomodidad de estar tantas horas, rodeada de un montón de extraño.

\- Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa- me respondió igual en un susurro. No pude evitarlo me acerqué y lo bese. Al parecer estuvimos mucho rato besándonos, porque de repente escuche que alguien carraspeo la garganta. Me aparte rápidamente de Zeref sonrojada.

\- Esperen a llegar a Londres ¿Quieren?.- dijo Kana, con sus gafas de sol a media nariz. Mientras que los otros miraban hacia otro lado y Wendy con un notorio sonrojo. Zeref miro a Cana negando divertido y fue tomar asiento, ya que por los altavoces anunciaban que por favor los pasajeros tomaran asiento por que el avión iba a despegar en menos de cinco minutos. Fui y tome asiento a su lado.

Como a eso de las 10 caí en un profundo sueño con mi cabeza recostada en el hombro de Zeref.

 **JAPÓN**

Ya era lunes y eran como eso de las 7 de la mañana cuando llegamos al aeropuerto. Cuando baje del avión la reconocí de inmediato, estaba allí con un pequeño cartel en su mano que decía _"BIENVENIDA A CASA JUVIA"_. Mientras corría y le abrazaba.

\- Juvia está de vuelta en casa, Lucy-dije correspondiendo a su abrazo. Estaba hermosa mi rubia amiga. Traía unos sencillos Jeans desgastados, una sencilla blusa azul cielo manga corta y unas converse blancas. Japón estaba más que caliente, pues ya estaba entrado el verano.

-Te extrañe mucho Juvia. Esta hermosa, ese corte te queda perfecto- dijo Lucy tocando mi cabello. En ese momento se acercaron los demás. Lucy dirigió su mirada a ellos- Hola Laxus, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- se acercó a él y le dio un corto abrazo. Miro a Zeref- Tu debes ser el hermano de Natsu- dijo.

\- Si ese soy yo. ¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó Zeref. Lucy extendió su mano.

\- Un gusto, soy Lucy Hearthfilia- dijo. Zeref reconoció el nombre y tomo su mano.

\- El gusto es mío, soy Zeref Dragneel- la miró- Así que tu eres Lucy Hearthfilia- dijo. Lucy lo miro confundida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Zeref- No te preocupes no es nada.- finalizó Zeref.

\- ¿Lu-chan?- pregunto Levy- ¿Eres tu?- Lucy pareció reconocer el diminutivo por el cual fue llamada.

\- ¿Levy-chan?.-preguntó emocionada.

\- Si soy yo, Lu-chan- dijo Levy. Corrió y abrazo a Lucy- Cuánto tiempo sin verte Lu-chan.

\- Cuanto te extrañe Levy-chan, casi diez años sin verte-dijo Lucy, abrazando a Levy.

\- ¿De donde se conocen?- preguntamos Laxus y yo al unísono.

\- Nuestras abuelas eran amigas. Cada vez que se reunían nosotras estábamos presentes y nos hicimos buenas amigas- dijo Levy- Esperen ustedes como se conocen?

\- Juvia conoce a Lucy desde el preescolar- dije.

\- Lucy es mi vecina. Aquí en Japón- dijo Laxus.

\- Así es- dijo Lucy- y ustedes ¿cómo se conocieron?- preguntó.

\- Juvia conoció a Levy y a Laxus- dije- Por Zeref. Ellos van a la misma universidad en Londres.

\- Pero qué pequeño es el mundo- dijo Kana. Hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos a Japón.

-Ah. Lo olvidaba- dije- te presento a Kana Alberona y a Wendy Marvell- Lucy hizo una reverencia diciendo.

\- Un placer, soy Lucy Hearthfilia- Wendy y Kana imitaron la acción de Lucy- Fue un placer conocerlos. Me alegro volver a verlos Laxus, Juvia, Levy-chan- dijo Lucy- Tengo que irme, voy tarde a la universidad- se alejó Lucy levantando su mano en señal de despedida.

\- En cualquier momento ha de llegar el chofer que le dije a mi padre que enviara a por nosotros-dijo Zeref- ¿Chicas en donde les gustaría quedarse?.

-Bueno yo me quedaré en mi casa supongo- dijo Levy- Hace rato que no veo a mi padre.

\- Si no es mucha molestia a Wendy y a mi nos gustaría quedarnos en tu casa Ze-chan- dijo Kana- me encantaría conocer cuanto antes a ese hermanito tuyo.

\- Claro que no es molestia tonta. Así Charle podrá conocer a Happy, el gato azul de mi hermano menor.- dijo Zeref.

\- Juvia-san no es que tengamos algo en su contra- dijo Wendy- pero es que tenemos un pocos mas de confianza con Zeref-san.

\- No tienes porque preocuparte por ello, Wendy- dije.

\- Muy bien, andando señoritas- dijo Zeref mirando a Laxus. Laxus le dio un coscorrón por haberle dicho señorita- Auch! Que señorita tan agresiva- se burló nuevamente de Laxus.

\- Esta señorita te puede tumbar todos los dientes- dijo un molesto Laxus con una vena hinchada en la frente.

\- Como digas, My lady- volvió a decir Zeref. Cuando Laxus estaba a punto de golpear a Zeref. El chofer que había llegado en el momento justo para interrumpir la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

\- Joven Zeref, Bienvenido a casa- dijo el chofer, vestido con un traje completamente negro. Mientras que abría la puerta del auto. Habían dos autos, uno que llevaría al los chicos a las casas correspondientes y uno que nos llevaría a Zeref y a mi a mi casa.

\- Kana, Wendy. Mi casa es su casa- dijo Zeref- por los momentos tengo unos asuntos que atender junto a Juvia. Lahar te encargo a estas chicas son muy importantes para mi.

\- Como ordene, joven Zeref- respondió Lahar.

-Tienes que atender el asunto que dejaron pendiente en el avión ¿no es así?- dijo Kana mientras guiñaba un ojo y se subía al auto. Seguida por Wendy, Levy y Laxus.

\- Kana-san- dije avergonzada- Nos vemos luego- termine de decir.

\- Nos vemos- dijeron Levy, Wendy y Laxus al unísono. Lahar cerro la puerta de la camioneta y se subió en el asiento del conductor. El chofer que traía el auto donde se supone que Zeref y yo no iríamos también subió al otro auto.

-Si no te molesta yo conduciré.- dijo Zeref. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, además ya estaba acostumbrada a ir con el en auto en Londres.

\- A Juvia no le molesta para nada.- dije. Zeref me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo el caballero que es. Subí al auto y Zeref cerro la puerta, dio la vuelta subió al auto, comenzó a conducir en dirección a casa.

Como en 40 minutos más o menos llegamos a casa. El aeropuerto estaba algo lejos de casa. Al entrar los empleados de la casa me dieron la bienvenida.

\- Señorita Juvia, pero que hermosa esta. Cuanto tiempo sin verlo joven Zeref- dijo mi nana. Era una anciana muy amable con unos ojos azul claro y un cabello blanco cortesía de los años. Me dio un cálido abrazo.

\- Nana Haruka, Juvia está de vuelta- dije correspondiendo a su abrazo- Nana, Juvia estará en su habitación con Zeref. Por favor informe a mi padre que ya estoy aquí.

\- Como no señorita Juvia, su padre estaba muy impaciente por que usted llegara- dijo la nana Haruka.

\- Gracias- dije empezando a subir las escaleras que llevan al primer piso donde estaba mi habitación, seguida por Zeref. Estaba agotada del viaje a pesar de haber dormido casi todo el camino tenia muchas ganas de dormir un rato y ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir con Zeref por eso lo traje conmigo. Al llegar a la habitación me acosté en mi cama y sin que yo dijera nada, él sabía lo que yo deseaba e imito mi acción. Me conocía muy bien, poco a poco caí rendida en los cálidos brazos de mi amado Zeref en un profundo sueño seguida por el.

Como a eso de la una de la tarde tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Tenia pereza como para levantarme y abrir la puerta y bueno Zeref todavía no despertaba.

\- Adelante- grité. Por la puerta entró la nana Haruka.

\- Señorita Juvia, su padre me pidió que le informara que a las dos se servirá el almuerza y es de suma importancia que usted asista- termino de decir la nana. Saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Que planeas padre?- dije al aire. Y luego me tape la boca ya que Zeref seguía dormido. Debía de estar realmente cansado si no despertó aun con el grito de hace un momento. Lo mire y como siempre se veía hermoso mientras dormía, en Londres me la pasaba horas viéndolo dormir. _"El también se verá así de hermoso mientras duerme ¿o más?. Juvia no pienses en ello"_ Me regañe mentalmente. Debía de tomar una ducha, me dirigí al baño. Como 20 minutos después salí del baño y ahí estaba Zeref observándome.

\- Que cruel, Juvia-chan. No me invitaste a tomar la ducha junto a ti- dijo Zeref con un tierno puchero en sus labios. Me sonroje, el siempre andaba con sus cosas. Tome una almohada y se la tire en la cara.

\- Oh, Juvia-chan- dijo poniéndose en pie- eres una chica muy mala- eso no eran buenas noticias. Hice el intento de correr, pero como siempre fue en vano. Porque en menos de unos segundos ya él me había tomado por la cintura y me había atraído hacia él. Lo que evitó mi desnudez fue que había ajustado muy bien mi bata de baño. Zeref me aventó en la cama y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Luego de un buen rato de cosquillas e intentos fallidos porque se detuviera comenzó a lanzarme almohadas yo reía sin parar y también, el sonido de su risa era tranquilizante. Mire la hora en el reloj de la pared si estaba en lo correcto tenia menos de media hora para prepararme para el almuerzo importante con mi padre.

\- Juvia se está divirtiendo, pero tiene que terminar de arreglarse para el almuerzo con su padre al igual que tu- dije a Zeref.

\- Mi equipaje esta en el auto. Bajo por el y vuelvo- dijo Zeref saliendo por la puerta de mi habitación. Me acerque a mi armario escogí un vestido sencillo blanco de tirantes que llega hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas junto con unas zapatillas de color azul eléctrico y un listón en mi cabello del mismo color. Cuando estaba por ponerme el vestido Zeref llegó y se dirigió directo al baño. Como a los 15 minutos salió del baño, yo ya estaba vestida. El también se puso algo sencillo una franela manga larga negra lisa, unos Jeans desgastados y unas converse negras con su cabellos húmedo y alborotado. Cuando bajamos al comedor allí estaba mi padre sentado en la cabezera de la mesa como siempre.

\- Juvia, estas tan hermosa como siempre- dijo mi padre- Zeref ¿cómo estás muchacho?.

\- Muy bien gracias, señor Masamune ¿y usted?- contestó Zeref.

\- Mas que bien. Ahora que mis dos hijos, por fin están reunidos- dijo mi padre. Zeref y yo nos miramos confundidos.- Puedes salir, Jellal.

Mire en la dirección en la que mi padre posaba su mirada y allí estaba él. _"El mundo si que es un lugar pequeño"_ pensé.

* * *

 **A Erza se le pasó la mano golpeando a un enfermo. Juvia ya esta en Japon. ¿Que pasara cuando ella y Gray se vean frente a frente? ¿La rivalidad entre Zeref y Gray crecerá? . Me parece que Zeref sabe de Lucy porque "alguien" le hablaría mucho de ella. El capítulo 5 será muy revelador.**

 **Si les gusta déjenme saberlo a través de sus Reviews. Me emociona tanto leerlos.**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**

 _ **EAUchiha.**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Jellal Fernandes o ¿no?

Hola, Perdón por la tardanza pero mi computadora murió, así que por ahora tardare un poco en actualizar, no me odien por favor. En fin aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de esta hermosa historia. Disfrútenlo.

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Jellal Fernandes o ¿no?**

Allí estaba el. Seguía igual que como lo recordaba, solo que un poco más hombre. Pues no era para menos, debía de tener como unos 23 años. Su cabello azul de una tonalidad diferente al mío, más oscuro, aunque estaba un poco más largo que antes. Con unos mechones cayendo en su hermoso rostro, pero la característica más resaltante de Jellal. Lo que hacia que nunca lo olvidara y si llegaba a olvidarlo con solo verlo lo recordaría, era esa rara marca de color rojo sangre debajo de su ojo derecho y finaliza casi a la altura de sus labios. Estaba mucho más alto, no era para menos tenía como unos 10 años que no lo veía, su piel seguía igual de blanca. Vestía de una manera muy sencilla. Traía puesto unos Levi's, unas Vans clásicas de color rojo y una camiseta de color azul oscuro con el logotipo de la banda "Ramones", ese estilo relajado le quedaba muy bien, pero yo sabía que él era un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra. Cuando era un niño leía libros que hasta para un universitario habían de ser difíciles de comprender y él los leía como si fueran un simple libro de cuentos infantiles. Las únicas veces que lo veía comportarse como un niño de sus edad era cuando jugaba conmigo.

\- ¿Jellal r-real..mente e-eres t-tu?- dije temblando de la emoción. Sentía que mi corazón iba a escapar de la caja torácica. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar de mis ojos e inconscientemente estire mi mano hacía el. Mi padre y Zeref nos observaban con una expresión de confusión y sorpresa a la vez.

\- Si Juvia, soy yo- Dijo Jellal. Me sentí muy feliz, sin pensarlo más lo abrace. Lo extrañe tanto y sufrí mucho cuando deje de verlo. Jellal me abrazo de la misma manera que yo a el. Mis lágrimas al fin abandonaron mis ojos- Pero cuanto has crecido Juvia.

\- Me alegra que de alguna manera, cuya explicación espero por parte de los dos, se conozcan- dijo mi padre- Juvia, tienes que saber que Jellal es tu hermano-finalizó

Entre en shock eso sí que era la última cosa que me esperaba en todo este loco mundo. Jellal ¿mi hermano? ¿como?. Me voltee a mirar a mi padre.

\- ¿C-como d-dices p-padre?- dije, aun sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Como lo escuchaste, Juvia.-dijo mi padre- Jellal es tu hermano mayor- me giré a mirar a Jellal. Ahora que lo miraba bien era la viva imagen de mi padre, a diferencia de su color de cabello y ojos. Claro y como olvidar la distinguida marca de Jellal, de la cual mi padre carecía.

\- Sorpresa, Juvia- dijo Jellal.- al igual que tu lo ignoraba, hasta hace muy poco. Ahora no soy Jellal Fernandes, sino Jellal Loxar y soy tu hermano mayor- finalizó con una sonrisa. Guarde silencio por un buen rato, estaba procesando tal noticia. Zeref puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio esa mirada de _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_. _"Estoy bien"_ dije en un susurro.

-Padre tenías razón, sí que era una extraordinaria noticia- dije- Como también tenías razón en que a Juvia le encantaría tal noticia. Siempre desee tener un hermano mayor. Bienvenido a la familia Loxar, Jellal- termine diciendo mientras le daba otro abrazo a Jellal. Me aparté de él y dije- Zeref, te presento a mi hermano mayor Jellal Loxar.

-Un gusto, Jellal- dijo Zeref y extendió su mano a Jellal- Soy Zeref Dragneel.

\- El gusto es mío, Zeref- dijo Jellal. Tomando la mano de Zeref.

\- Ahora hijos míos, ya que por fin estamos todos reunidos- dijo mi padre- comamos mientras me cuentan cómo es que al parecer, ya se conocían.- termino de decir mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su lugar. Jellal imito sus acción sentándose a su derecha, mientras que yo tomé asiento a su izquierda. Zeref se sentó a mi lado.

\- Veras padre- dije- ¿Recuerdas cuando Juvia viajaba con su madre a visitar a sus abuelos en el campo en las vacaciones de verano?- mi padre asintió- allí fue donde Juvia conoció a Jellal.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Tengo miedo. ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Donde estoy?. Seguí caminando más profundo en el bosque hasta llegar a una parte del bosque, donde varios árboles estaban plantados de manera que formaban un círculo donde entraba más luz que en las otras partes del bosque. Quede encantada con su belleza, quise acercarme pero la raíz de uno de los árboles me hizo tropezar. Caí de rodillas golpeándome muy fuerte una de ellas.

\- Auch!- me queje- A Juvia le duele mucho. Auwaaa!- lloré- Juvia está sola auwaa! Juvia tiene miedo auwaa!.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó un niño de cabello azul corto con una extraña marca en su cara de color rojo sangre- ¿por qué estas sola en este lugar?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Dónde están tus padres?.

\- Juvia no lo sabe auwaaa! Juvia solo quiere volver a casa auwaaa!- dije mientras seguía llorando.

\- Vale, vale te ayudaré. Pero tienes que prometer que dejaras de llorar ¿si?- me pregunto el niño.

\- Esta bien...snif.. Juvia dejara de llorar- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas con mi ahora sucio vestido blanco- tú ¿por qué estas aquí solo? ¿No te da miedo?

\- No me da miedo porque este es un lugar muy tranquilo, para poder leer- dijo mirando al cielo- además crecen unas flores muy hermosas- tomó una flor de color azul claro- ten queda muy bonita con tu cabello.

\- Gracias, a Juvia le gustan mucho las flores y a ti ¿te gustan?- pregunte- ¿como te llamas? ¿cuantos años tienes?. Juvia tiene 5 años. ¿te gustan mucho los libros?- hable rápidamente.

\- Calma, no hagas tantas preguntas a la vez- dijo el niño- si me gustan las flores. Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes. Tengo 8 años y me gustan mucho los libros.

\- Juvia, se llama Juvia Loxar- dije- ¿Jellal quiere jugar con Juvia a las escondidas?

\- Pero si es solo por un momento, además tienes que volver tus padres deben de estar preocupados- dijo Jellal.

\- Esta bien. Juvia se esconde y Jellal la busca- dije muy feliz, tenía un nuevo amigo.

Pasamos un buen rato jugando a las escondidas. Luego Jellal me llevó a la salida del bosque de ahí, yo sabía el camino a la casa de mis abuelos. Le pregunté si podía volver mañana a jugar y me dijo que si. Cuando llegue a la casa de mis abuelos y mi mama me estaba esperando muy preocupada por si algo me había pasado.

\- Juvia está bien, mamá- dije- Juvia tiene un nuevo amigo, su nombres es Jellal y tiene 8 años. Mamá ¿Mañana Juvia puede volver a jugar con Jellal?- pregunté.

\- Esta bien mi hermosa Juvia, pero no vuelvas a irte sola sin decirle a mama ¿Esta bien?- dijo mamá.

\- Si mamá, Juvia lo promete- dije.

\- Nieves- salió mi abuelita- ¿Ya llegó Juvia?- preguntó.

\- Si madre, ya está de vuelta- dijo mamá aliviada.

Al día siguiente volví a jugar con Jellal. Así como el resto de las dos semanas que pasaba cada verano en la casa de mis abuelitos. Cada año en verano volvía al bosque para jugar con Jellal.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

\- Así fue como nos conocimos, padre- dijo Jellal- Pero cierto verano Juvia no volvió más al bosque y de ahí no nos volvimos a encontrar, hasta ahora claro.

\- Juvia siempre quiso volver a ver a Jellal, pero madre no lo permitió desde aquella vez- me apresure a decir.

 **FLASH BACK**

Fui a despedirme de Jellal, no podía irme sin hacerlo. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que venía todo los veranos a verlo. Yo tenia 10 y Jellal 13. Mamá seguro que se enojaria por haberme escapado. Se que podíamos perder nuestro tren, pero tenía que despedirme de Jellal.

\- Jellal, Jellal- grité- Vine a despedirme- volví a gritar.

\- Ya me imaginaba yo, que venias a ello- dijo Jellal, bajando de un árbol- Nos ve...

Jellal se vio interrumpido repentinamente.

 **...**

" _Esa niña ya se me volvió a escapar"_ pensé. Que no entiende que podemos perder el tren. Se que tenemos dinero para comprar otro boleto, pero no por que lo tengamos significa que debamos de mal gastarlo. Me estaba adentrando al bosque donde seguro se encontraba esa niña. A lo lejos la vi hablando con un niño que estaba entrando en la adolescencia, ese debía de ser el famoso Jellal del que tanto hablaba ella. Me fui acercando poco a poco, a lo que estuve lo suficientemente cerca no pude continuar más, quedé congelada de la impresión. Esa marca, definitivamente había visto esa marca en algún lado. Ah si, es esa mujer. El traía la misma marca en su rostro, en mismo lugar que el niño Jellal. Esa marca no es nada común, el ha de ser el niño que a Masamune su padre nunca permitió conocer por haberlo concebido fuera de matrimonio, cuando estaba ya comprometido conmigo. Sí, por la edad estoy segura de que es el.

No puedo permitir que Juvia se acerque mas a el, si Masamune yo llega a conocer algún día y su padre se entera, a ese niño le será arrebatada la vida. El no es el culpable de lo sucedido. Se que voy a lastimar a Juvia con lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pero es preferible que no lo vea mas, a que al pobre niño le arrebaten la vida. Ahí sí que sería un daño irreparable. _"Lo siento Juvia"_.

\- Juvia, tenemos que irnos.-grité. La tome del brazo.

\- P-pero mamá, Juvia no ha terminado de despedirse de Jellal- dijo triste mi niña.

\- No me importa tenemos que irnos, no vas a volver más a este lugar.- la arrastré lejos de ese lugar.

\- Jellal, adiós nos volveremos a ver- gritó mi niña- Juvia promete que nos volveremos a ver- volvió a decir. Perdimos de vista a Jellal. Esta sería la última vez que Juvia volviera a este bosque.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

\- Juvia siente no poder haber vuelto- dije con la cabeza gacha. Jellal estiró su mano hasta la mía.

\- No te preocupes, Juvia- dijo Jellal- Por lo menos cumpliste tu promesa. Nos volvimos a ver- sonrió. Por un momento volví a ver al niño del bosque que recordaba. _"Que nostalgia"_ pensé.

\- Si, Juvia está feliz de poder volver a verte Jellal- dije y Sonreí.

\- Me alegra que mis dos hijos se lleven tan bien- dijo mi padre- Zeref, tengo el placer de invitarte a ti y a tu familia a la fiesta de presentación de Jellal. El sábado en club Loxar a las ocho de la noche.

\- Claro, Masamune-sama- dijo Zeref. Entonces recordé que tenía algo importante que decirle a mi padre.

\- Padre, Juvia tiene algo importante que decir- dije. Tomando la mano de Zeref- Padre, Juvia...bueno...Juvia.. Esto- No se porque estaba nerviosa. Creo que era la primera vez que le iba a decir a mi padre que tenía novio.

\- Lo que Juvia quiere decir- continuó Zeref por mi- Es que nosotros...- Zeref se vio interrumpido por mi padre.

\- Ya lo sé muchacho- dijo mi padre- No hace falta que lo digas, ya me lo esperaba. Te encargo a mi hija es mi tesoro, espero que sepas valorarla- finalizo mi padre estrechando la mano a Zeref. Era un código entre hombre supongo.

\- Claro que lo haré, señor- dijo Zeref.

\- Zeref, apenas nos vamos conociendo- dijo Jellal- pero si lastimas a mi bella hermana- golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda, con su puño derecho- te golpearé.

\- Hasta yo mismo me golpearía- dijo Zeref.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente. Era como si Jellal siempre hubiera estado aquí con nosotros. Después de un rato padre tuvo que ir a atender unos asuntos de la empresa. Jellal fue a su nueva habitación aquí en la casa, puesto que no había terminado de desempacar sus cosas. Zeref subió a buscar las maletas que había dejado en mi habitación.

\- Juvia, será mejor que me valla- dijo- soy un muy malo anfitrión, mientras yo estoy aquí con mi bella novia- me dio un corto beso en los labios- Cana y Wendy están solas en casa.

-Tienes razón, han de sentirse muy incómodas- dije- será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

-Nos vemos, My lady- dijo Zeref. Mientras lo acompañaba hasta la salida. Antes de salir por la puerta, se giró a darme un beso de despedida en los labios y como si le fuera imposible romper esa costumbre, me beso en la frente como siempre lo hacia. Salió dejándome sola en el inmenso vestíbulo, los días que estuviéramos en Japón serían muy difíciles para mi. Ya estaba habituada a él, esta noche se me haría imposible dormir sin el.

 **...**

Erza estacionó su auto frente a su departamento. Bajamos del auto. Ellas estaba sufriendo con mis tres maletas, ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte pero como ya dije es una chica de igual forma. Pero no me dejaba ayudarla, ya que según ella mi estado era su culpa. En parte tenía razón, si ella no me hubiera dado la paliza que me dio, no me dolería hasta el nombre, pero fuera de eso ella tenía la culpa en absoluto. A partir de ahora viviría con ella. No es que fuera malo, de hecho me gusta vivir con Erza la vida con ella es muy tranquila. Bueno hasta que se le acaba su pastel de crema y fresas o esté ebria, pero cualquiera de las opciones, yo y los demás evitamos lo más que podamos que ocurra alguna. Ah se me olvidaba la cosa que más odiaba Erza, la que la convertía en _"Titania"_ muchos que experimentaron su ira la llamaban así. Era que alguien hiriera a sus amigos en frente de ella. Si, eso era lo mejor que una persona podía hacer si deseaba morir. Estoy exagerando pero por lo menos al hospital los mandaba. Entramos por fin en su departamento.

\- Mi casa es tu casa, Gray.- me dijo Erza.- Si te sientes mal me dices bien?

\- Si Erza, ya lo se- dije. Respire hondo y volví a hablar- Lo siento Erza.

\- No te preocupes tonto- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- van a ser las 2:00 pm y me muero de hambre ¿Quieres un sándwich?

\- Con mucho queso por favor!- dije como niño.

\- Ya sabía yo que dirías eso- dijo Erza riendo- Dejare tus maletas en la que será tu habitación- terminó de decir, mientras la perdía de vista por el pasillo. _"¿Qué haría sin esta mujer?"_ Pensé. Si ella no me hubiera ayudado esa noche, seguro estaría muerto. Parece que me quedé mucho rato pensando en la entrada, porque la escuche gritar.

\- GRAY, IDIOTA QUE ESPERAS QUE NO ENTRAS!- grito desde la cocina.

\- YA VOY MUJER ESCANDALOSA.- grité de vuelta.

\- ¿COMO ME DIJISTE?.-grito enojada. Me Asusté.

\- DIJE QUE ERAS LA MEJOR AMIGA DEL MUNDO- respondí tratando de tranquilizarla, y por supuesto tratando de salvarme el trasero.

-VEN A COMER IDIOTA- dijo ella.

\- Ya no tienes que gritar te escuchó perfectamente- dije mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

\- Toma- dijo cuando llegue a la cocina. Me deslizó un plato con tres sándwich con mucho queso como me gustaban. Junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se sentó en la mesa con tres sándwich también junto con un trozo de pastel de crema y fresas y un vaso de jugo de fresas. Creo que su cabello se puso de color rojo de tantas fresas que ha comido esta mujer en su vida.

\- Si sigues comiendo así- advertí- vas a perder la figura, mujer.

\- Callate y come, idiota- dijo- para que veas que no soy tan mala, también tengo un pedazo de pastel para ti- sonrió. Cuando sonreía de esa forma se veía como la niña de 7 años que llevaba una armadura, porque según ella sería la defensora del mundo.

\- Como digas- dije mientras pegaba el primer mordisco a mi sándwich.

Luego de almorzar me llevó a la que sería mi habitación y me ayudó a guardar mi ropa en el armario. Antes de salir dijo.

\- Sabes que cuando quieras puedes ir a dormir en mi habitación.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta- conteste. Guarde silencio por unos minutos y cuando ya se iba a su habitación pregunté- ¿Puedo ir ahora?

\- Claro tonto- dijo sonriendo maternalmente- ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo de siempre?- asentí un poco sonrojado. Me daba vergüenza que ella todavía me tratara como un niño- pero primero date una ducha, vienes de una clínica y por mas costosa y prestigiosa que sea, tiene muchas bacterias- me advirtió en ese tono de hermana mayor que solía utilizar. Sin decir más salió de la que ahora sería mi habitación y yo me metí al baño de la habitación. Como 15 minutos después salí del baño, busque un pantalón de pijama y me lo coloque. No necesitaba mucha ropa de todas maneras y más con los calores que hacían, era cuestión de tiempo para que me quitara el pantalón y me quedara en ropa interior. Cuando era mas niño tenía la costumbre de quitarme todo y quedarme desnudo, mal hábito que se pego de mi niñera y maestra Ul pero Erza me dio tantas palizas y regaños que a la larga se me fue quitando el mal hábito. No por completo claro, pero ya por lo menos no me quedaba desnudo en la calle. Me dirigí a la habitación de Erza. Ahí estaba ella con un pijama de color amarillo con estampados de fresas, que constaba de unos shorts y una manga larga. Mientras se secaba su largo cabello con un secador.

\- Espera 5 minutos ¿vale?- dijo Erza.

\- Tranquila no hay problema- dije. Mientras me aventaba en su muy acomodada cama.

\- Oye, no seas tan desordenado- dijo Erza. Le saque la lengua desde la cama- Gray Fullbuster tienes suerte de que no pueda golpearte.

\- No me jodas- dije- Entonces... Saltare en tu cama- grite mientras empezaba a dar brincos en la cama de Erza. Entonces se levantó de golpe y me aventó un almohada con tanta fuerza que me tiro de la cama.

\- Auch! Erza- me queje- ¿Donde quedo eso de que no podrías golpearme? Traidora.

\- Y no te golpee- se defendió- accidentalmente la almohada salió volando de mis manos.

\- Mentirosa yo te vi cuando me la tiraste- dije. Mientras me levantaba del suelo.

\- No te creo. Pero ya vamos a dormir un rato, en la noche Natsu dijo que fuéramos a su casa a conocer a unas amigas- dijo Erza y se acostó.

-Esta bien- dije. Me acosté a su lado y ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Pronto caí en un profundo sueño.

 **...**

Cuando llegue a la casa, después de un poco más de dos años. Me sentí feliz de volver a estar allí. Me sentí nostálgico. Como había extrañado esta casa. Me decidí a entrar. Kana debía de estar muy molesta, pero para mi sorpresa estaba de lo más feliz jugando videojuegos con Natsu mientras bebía Sake y Wendy jugaba con su gata y con el gato azul de Natsu llamado Happy.

\- Estoy de regreso- anuncié. Natsu miro a la dirección de donde provenía mi voz sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos, un poco pronunciados que los de las demás personas. Se puso se pie dejando botado su videojuego y corrió hacia mi. Estaba más alto desde la última vez que lo vi. Casi de mi mismo tamaño. Al llegar a mi, me abrazó con tal fuerza que los dos caímos al suelo.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Zeref-nii-dijo Natsu muy alegremente.

\- Ya llegue, Natsu- volví a decir muy alegre, no podía evitarlo extrañaba a mi imperativo y destructor hermano menor.

\- Zeref!- gritó Kana- Es que acaso no pensabas volver nunca tonto idiota!.- termino de decir, mientras se ponía de pie y me golpeaba en la cabeza.

\- Bienvenido, Zeref-san.-dijo Wendy con los dos gatos en brazos.

\- Zeref-nii tus dos amigas son muy simpáticas- dijo Natsu todavía encima de mi.

\- Me alegra que te hayan caído bien. Porque se quedarán con nosotros por un tiempo- le dije a Natsu- Por cierto Natsu ¿cuánto tiempo piensas seguir encima de mi?- Natsu miro hacia mi y dijo.

\- Lo siento, Zeref-nii.- se puso de pie y volvió a su videojuego- Padre dijo que cuando llegaras, fueras a su oficina.

-Gracias, Natsu- dije y me puse de pie para ir en busca de mi padre. Subí las escaleras para llegar a la oficina de mi padre. Toque la puerta y me dijo adelante con su gruesa voz. Entre a la oficina.

\- Padre, estoy de vuelta- dije. Estaba igual que siempre con su cabello rojo, lacio y siempre perfectamente peinado, un poco más largo casi hasta las caderas, sus ojos dorados con unas pocas arrugas bajo ellos.

\- Bienvenido a casa, hijo- dijo con su voz muy seria. Entonces después sonrió tenía la misma sonrisa que su hijo menor. Me dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Has crecido bastante hijo mío.- dijo muy alegre ahora.- Entonces ya tienes novia?

\- Sí padre- dije. Sonreí- Es Juvia Loxar.

\- Nada mal hijo, nada mal.-dijo mi padre. Me dio una palmada en la espalda.- Ese es mi hijo.

\- Por cierto padre- dije- Masamune Loxar nos invitó a una fiesta- No mencione el motivo de la fiesta- Este sábado a las ocho de la noche en el club Loxar.

\- Allí estaremos, hijo mío- dijo- No le podemos quedar mal a la familia de tu novia.

\- Entonces si es todo, me retiro padre- dije. Pero antes de salir mi padre me detuvo.

\- Me da gusto volver a verte- dijo.

\- A mi también me da gusto verte, Igneel- dije. Tan rápido como lo dije huí de ahí, sabía que mi padre odiaba que no le dijéramos papá.

\- ZEREF MOCOSO!- gritó. Corrí escaleras abajo por lo visto el grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

\- Ahora que hiciste, Zeref-nii- pregunto Natsu con una gota en la frente.

\- Solo lo llame Igneel- me defendí.

\- Sabes que a papá le molesta que no lo llamemos papá- Dijo Natsu- Por cierto invite a mis amigos para que conocieran a nuestras invitadas.

\- Si claro, no hay problema- dije- Kana, Wendy ¿ya les asignaron sus habitaciones.?

\- Si, está resuelto- Dijo Kana muy concentrada en el videojuego. Subí a mi habitación hace rato ya que no iba a ella. Seguía igual que como la deje. Esta muy limpia también tiene el mismo olor que recordaba, sus paredes de color negro y blanco. Las sabanas de la cama negras como me gustaba o mejor dicho todo negro como me gustaba. No tenía todas las paredes de color negro porque se vería muy tétrico. Todos mis libros seguían en su mismo orden de siempre. Me acosté en la cama, mi mente se dio la tarea de comenzar a divagar. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que ya no podría sostener en mis brazos a mi amada Juvia por las noches. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, a compartir todo con ella. De seguro esta noche me costaría muchísimo conciliar el sueño. La amo tanto, sé que ella a mi. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón guardo la inseguridad de que ella no me ama de la misma forma que yo a ella, que me ama de la forma en la que se ama a un mejor amigo o a un hermano mayor. Creo que ya deje que mi mente divagará de más. Mire la hora en mi iPhone eran las 6:15 pm, decidí bajar a ver qué hacían los demás. Cuando llegue a las sala de estar al mismo tiempo iba llegando una hermosa pelirroja que si mi memoria no me fallaba esa era Erza Scarlett hija de la gran Elza Nanami Scarlett, dueña de una de las mejores empresas de Publicidad y propaganda de Japón y una vieja amiga de mi padre. Junto con un chico que no reconocí. Hasta que Natsu grito.

\- Gray, Erza ¿Como están?- así que ese era Gray Fullbuster. No lo reconocí de inmediato, lo había visto muy pocas veces cuando era un niño pero después no lo veía nunca, puesto que yo odiaba esas cenas con los estirados amigos de mi padre. Inconscientemente apreté mis puños, ese es el idiota que hizo sufrir a mi Juvia. Sí que había crecido y si que era bien parecido, aunque por los momentos sus rostro estaba cubierto de unos cuantos moretones y curitas, pero no se parecía en nada a su hermano Lyon, eran Luz y oscuridad. Al parecer sintió mi mirada desde el primer piso porque volteo a mirarme. Se acercó a Natsu y le dijo algo al oído, Natsu volteo en mi dirección también.

\- El es mi hermano mayor Zeref- dijo Natsu. El chico Gray pareció sorprendido, Erza Scarlett al escuchar la mención de mi nombre también levantó la mirada sorprendida- Ven a saludar Zeref! No seas maleducado.

 **...**

Como a eso de las 6:00pm Gray y yo llegamos a la casa de Natsu, el cual nos da muy alegre la bienvenida. De repente Gray se acercó a Natsu y le dijo algo al oído, me dio muchísima curiosidad saber sobre qué hablaban, pero le reste importancia ya que observaba a dos chicas que nunca había visto en mi vida sentadas en la sala de estar jugando videojuegos. Una era alta cabello y ojos color marrón, unos pechos pronunciamos y una piel morena bastante bonita. La chica era bastante bonita, también tenía un tatuaje extrañamente igual al de Gray en la parte izquierda de su abdomen cerca del ombligo y la otra chica era muy baja y con pocos de hecho muy pocos pechos, pero tenía un rostros muy bonito con ojos marrones y un largo cabello lacio de color morado. Cuando repentinamente Natsu dijo algo que llamó totalmente mi atención olvidando por completo a las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

\- El es mi hermano mayor Zeref- dijo Natsu. No pude evitar mirar sorprendida en la dirección que miraban Natsu y Gray. Si el estaba aquí significaba que Juvia también lo estaría, al parecer Gray pensó lo mismo porque estaba muy pálido- Ven a saludar Zeref! No seas maleducado- termino de decir Natsu. Entonces Zeref bajo del primer piso donde se encontraba.

\- Es un placer conocerlos- dijo- Soy Zeref Dragneel- de la impresión tarde en despabilar y Gray seguía metido en su mundo imagino que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Vi que tenía la intención de largarse de ese lugar e ir a comprobar nuestras sospechas pero en el momento justo lo tome del brazo. Estire mi mano libre hacia Zeref.

\- El gusto es mío- dije. Zeref tomó la mano que le ofrecía- Soy Erza Scarlet- Gray me miraba molesto por no haberlo dejado ir a buscar a Juvia- Gray no piensas saludar al hermano de Natsu- dije en tono de advertencia.

\- Soy Gray Fullbuster- dijo a regañadientes. Zeref le ofreció su mano, Gray miró la mano extendida. Sabía la intención que tenía así que le di un fuerte codazo en las costillas. Tomó la mano que Zeref le ofrecía- Un gusto- dijo casi sin aire por el golpe. Justo en ese momento llego Lucy acompañada de Gajeel.

\- Hola chicos- dijo Lucy- Hola Zeref, Kana, Wendy.

\- Hola Lucy.- dijeron Zeref y las otras dos chicas cuyos nombres al parecer eran Wendy y Kana.

\- Gehee, así que este es Zeref- dijo Gajeel y Miro a Gray, el sabia que Gray debía de estar muy molesto con la presencia de ese tipo ahí - Yo soy Gajeel Redfox- saludo a Zeref.

\- Hola Gajeel- dijo amable Zeref- creo que ya lo sabes pero soy Zeref Dragneel. Wendy, Kana vengan acá- Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al grupo.

\- Les presento a mis amigas de Londres- dijo Zeref.

\- Un placer, soy Wendy Marvell- dijo la pequeña chica de cabello morado.

\- Yo soy Kana Alberona- dijo la chica más alta de cabello marrón.

\- Un placer, soy Erza Scarlett- dije- y el chico a mi lado es Gray Fullbuster.

\- Y yo soy Gajeel Redfox.- dijo Gajeel.

\- Zeref-san- dijo la pequeña Wendy- Levy-san junto con Laxus-san ya vienen para acá.

\- Que bueno que viene Levy-chan- dijo Lucy. ¿otra chica de Londres? Y Laxus dijo? No será el mismo Laxus que yo conozco.

 **...**

Por otro lado se encontraban Levy y Laxus.

\- Laxus, date prisa- dijo Levy. Mientras caminaban por un parque al que siempre le gusto venir, pero no había venido más desde la muerte de su abuela- Zeref nos espera en su casa junto a las chicas.

A causa de estar caminando y mirando hacia atrás Levy se estrelló con una chica y las dos cayeron al suelo.

\- Auch eso dolió- dijo Levy- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por estar distraída- dijo la otra chica. Entonces Laxus se acerca a Levy y la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

\- Ten más cuidado tonta-dijo Laxus a Levy.

\- ¿Laxus?- preguntó la chica que seguía en el suelo. Laxus miró sorprendido por un rato a la chica que seguía en el suelo. Era ella, no había duda, seguía siendo igual de hermosa que siempre solo que su cabello blanco ahora estaba un poco más largo que antes. Laxus se quedó mucho rato mirándola, no podía creer que se la tenía que encontrar justamente ahora, después de un rato se dio cuenta de que ella seguía ahí en el piso y porque Levy dijo.

\- Laxus ayuda a la chica a ponerse de pie.

\- Si claro- dijo Laxus. _"Pero que poco caballero soy"_ pensé.

\- Deja que te ayude, Mira.- dijo Laxus. La tomó de la cintura mientras que la ponía de pie, luego la soltó. Ella lo seguía mirando fijamente.- ¿Te encuentras bien Mira?- preguntó al ver que ella no articulaba palabra alguna.

\- S-si estoy bien, no es nada- dijo Mirajane- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Laxus y que bonita es tu novia- cuando ella terminó de decir eso Laxus se sintió mal. Si estaba enamorado de Levy, pero eso es todo y ella no lo sabía. En cambio Mirajane era su prometida y bueno ver a tu prometido con otra mujer no era la mejor noticia del día.

\- Ella no es mi novia- dijo Laxus- Ella es Levy Mcgarden.

\- Ah siento malinterpretar las cosas- dijo Mirajane- Soy Mirajane Strauss- le dijo a Levy.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Mirajane- dijo Levy. Y se volteo a mirar a Laxus para decirle- Laxus debemos irnos Zeref nos espera.

\- Ya lo sé- le dijo Laxus a Levy- Adiós Mira nos vemos en otra ocasión- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

\- Adiós Mirajane-san espero verla en otra ocasión- dijo Levy.

\- Si claro, adiós.- dijo Mirajane, entonces Levy y Laxus se alejaron siendo observados por una triste Mirajane.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa de Natsu, como Gajeel era el que estaba más cerca fue y abrió la puerta. Eran una chica de cabello azul y un chico rubio, a los que él no conocía. La chica al entrar se tropezó. Gajeel no pudo evitarlo y se movió rápidamente y la atrapó por la cintura. Levy miró a quien la salvaba de poner su trasero en el piso por segunda vez consecutiva hoy, quedó encantada. Era el chico mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, con su rebelde y largo cabello negro y eso hermosos ojos rojos que sentía que podían ver a través de ella. Era un chico alto y musculoso de piel morena, con varios piercing en su nariz, orejas y cejas. Ella odiaba ese tipo de cosas pero a él le quedaban realmente muy bien, de hecho pensó que esas cosas fueron creadas solo para él ya que nadie en el mundo las luciría igual de bien. Pero su burbuja se rompió rápidamente.

\- Cuánto tiempo más piensas tenerla en tu brazos?- dijo un molesto y celoso Laxus.

\- Solo la estaba ayudando- dijo Gajeel y la soltó.

\- G-gracias por ayudarme- dijo Levy- Soy Levy Mcgarden y el es Laxus Dreyar.

\- Yo soy Gajeel Redfox- dijo Gajeel y sin decir más cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar nuevamente en los muebles.

\- Levy, Laxus ya se estaban tardando mucho- dijo Zeref- sigan adelante.

\- Es que nos encontramos con una conocida de Laxus- dijo Levy- Mirajane Strauss creo que así se llamaba- cuando Levy terminó de hablar Zeref miro a Laxus y este asintió.

\- Levy-chan- gritó Lucy acercándose a Levy- Amigos les presento a Levy Mcgarden y a Laxus Dreyar.

\- Soy Erza Scarlett es un placer.- dijo Erza.

\- Yo soy Natsu Dragneel- dijo Natsu.

\- Y yo soy Gray Fullbuster.- dijo Gray.

\- Es un placer conocerlos a todos.- dijeron Levy y Laxus al unísono.

\- Hola Kana. Hola Wendy- dijo Levy- y Juvia ¿por qué no está aquí?- Con la sola mención de Juvia el ambiente se puso tenso. Erza, Lucy, Gajeel y Natsu sabían lo que eso significaba para Gray, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas ella estaba de vuelta en Japón. Tenía que verla a como diera lugar pero por los momentos no podría porque Erza le decía con su mirada _"Si pones un solo pie fuera de esta casa sin mi TE MATO!"_

\- Ella está en casa con su padre- Explicó Zeref.

\- Qué lástima, ella es tan divertida- dijo Levy. Gray la miró fijamente ¿como esta chica Levy podía decir eso, sí por más que el quisiera ver a Juvia, el sabia que ella era una aburrida sin remedio? Entonces pensó _"¿Si ella es una aburrida por_ _qué_ _quiero verla? Deja de pensar en ella, Gray"._ Se regañó mentalmente Gray.

Las horas pasaron y todos estos jóvenes se divirtieron juntos a pesar de la tensión que había entre Gray y Zeref, que evitaban lo más que podían a tener contacto con el otro. Erza y Lucy entendieron por que Juvia se había ido con Zeref, él era amable, era todo un caballero. Claro sin olvidar que era hermoso pero también era divertido y muy inteligente. Gray por otro lado se llevó de lo mejor con Kana y Wendy. Gajeel paso toda la velada hablando y discutiendo con Levy, a lo que Laxus estaba muy celoso pero luego no presto mucha atención a ellos y se puso a hablar con Lucy Natsu y Erza. Cuando ya eran como las 11 de la noche todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Era lunes y al otro día todos tendrían que ir a la universidad. Erza estudiaba comunicación social y fotografía para en un futuro poder ayudar a su madre con el negocio familiar. Lucy estudiaba Literatura, no era para menos siendo la hija del dueño de una de las editoriales más famosas de Japón. Gajeel era un modelo de la agencia de modelos de su madre Metálicana Redfox, pero el verdadero negocio de la familia Redfox era una de las industrias textiles más grande de Japón. Gray recientemente se había convertido en modelo, después de tanto tiempo que Metálicana estuvo detrás de él, ya que según ella su belleza no podía ser desperdiciada, aceptó ser modelo de Metálicana. Para mantener su mente ocupada, solo lo haría en sus tiempos libres. En la universidad estudiaba ingeniería en sistemas, para en futuro poder ayudar al genio de su padre en su imperio de reparaciones de sistemas y creadores de software. El cual era uno de los mejores de Japón, junto con el imperio de Masamune Loxar eran fuertes rivales y muy buenos amigos.

Natsu estudiaba ingeniería automotriz para poder manejar el negocio de la familia. Natsu era un destructor pero era inteligente, él sería el sucesor de Igneel y sería el que estuviera al mando de la línea de concesionarios Dragneel muy conocida por su prestigio en Japón. Debería de ser Zeref ya que es el mayor, pero eso no está en sus planes, él quiere tener su propio bufete de abogados.

 **...**

Subí a mi habitación. Los amigos de Natsu ya se habían ido a casa eran agradables, aunque Gray Fullbuster no me agradaba del todo. Yo sabía la razón detrás de tal sentimiento negativo. Me duche e intente dormir pero me fue imposible no podía conciliar el sueño. No sin ella. La extrañaba tanto que no podría dormir en toda la noche.

 **...**

Después de haber hablado toda la tarde con Jellal poniéndonos al día. Me enteré que se había graduado hace poco de ingeniero en sistemas en la Universidad de Tokyo con honores, no era de extrañarse Jellal siempre había sido un genio. Estaba preparado para suceder a mi padre en el negocio familiar, porque si de mí dependía no tenía ni idea sobre el negocio familiar. Claro al menos que se tratara de llevar la administración del lugar, eso sí que era mi área. Por los momentos tenía mi carrera congelada en Tokyo Gakugei University como me había ido a Londres pensaba terminar mi carrera allá pero por los momentos no tengo nada decidido. Me preguntó qué había pasado con el niño que me gustaba y del cual siempre le hablaba. Le conté sobre mi fracaso amoroso, el se molesto y dijo que iba a matar a ese idiota. Pero le dije que eso había quedado en el pasado y que estaba totalmente superado ¿Sería cierto? Si es cierto, no pienses cosas sin sentido, Juvia. Hablamos de mas cosas triviales cuanto lo había extrañado y pensar que era mi hermano me hacia muy feliz. Luego de ducharme intente dormir pero fue en vano. Necesitaba sus fuertes y cálidos brazos sobre mi para poder conciliar el sueño. Estuve un buen rato dando vueltas en mi cama. Cuando de repente tocaron mi ventana. Me asuste muchísimo, lo ignore y me cubrí por completo con mi colcha. Nuevamente volvieron a tocar la ventana estaba a punto de correr hacia la habitación de Jellal que estaba justo a un lado de la mía pero lo vi ahí parado en el balcón al que daba mi ventana.

 **...**

Erza y yo llegamos al ahora compartido departamento. Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación sin decir más que un _"Buenas noches"_. Espere que Erza se durmiera, tenía planeado salir. Tome las llaves de mi Lamborghini, cerré la puerta de mi habitación con todo el cuidado del mundo. Traía mis botas en las manos para que al pasar por el pasillo no hicieran ruido en el piso de madera. Tenía mucho miedo, si era descubierto por Erza de seguro y tenía otra paliza asegurada. Al fin llegue a la entrada. Respire no sabia en que momento había dejado de hacerlo. Tome las llaves de la mesita donde Erza siempre las dejaba. Abrí la puerta, mire hacia atrás a ver si no había despertado a Erza. Me gire para por fin poder salir.

 **...**

Me acerqué al balcón de mi habitación. Abrí la ventana y salí haciendo este. El frío de la noche me abrazo haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo e involuntariamente temblara un poco.

\- ¿ Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?.- le pregunté. Para mi sorpresa me choque con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Levante mi mirada. La vi allí con sus pijamas de fresas y sus pantuflas de panda.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas Gray?- me pregunto con ese tétrico tono que hacia mojar a cualquiera sus pantalones.

\- Eh...b-bueno yo iba...eh- intente decir. Pero se me ocurrió recurrir a un recurso que sabia que funcionaria- Sabes que yo te amo ¿verdad Erza?- No dijo nada. No estaba funcionando- Yo iba a comprar pastel de fresas con crema para la mejor y más hermosa amiga del mundo.

\- No me tomes por idiota, Gray- dijo por fin Erza- ¿A donde ibas? Y quiero la verdad.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad Erza- Me atreví a mentir sabiendo que a ella me era imposible mentir, me conocía tan bien que siempre me atrapaba las mentiras. Me dio un fuerte coscorrón- Eso duele Erza- Me quejé.

\- Ibas a verla a ella ¿Verdad?- dijo molesta- que no se te olvide que a mi no me puedes engañar- cerró la puerta y escondió los dos juegos de llaves junto con las de mi auto en sus muy dotados senos.

\- P-pero Erza- dije mirándola con carita de perro abandonado.

\- No hay pero que valga, Gray. Mañana tienes que ir a la universidad y luego a una sesión de fotos. Así que a dormir- sentenció Erza sin dar derecho a réplica. Me tomo por la camisa y me arrastró de vuelta a su habitación, ahí se fue mi oportunidad de ver a Juvia. Me aventó en su cama.

\- Vas a dormir en donde te pueda tener muy bien vigilado y que mejor opción que a mi lado- dijo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

\- Malvada Erza- dije para mi mismo pero me escucho.

\- Cállate y duerme, Gray- dijo por último para cerrar sus ojos y dormir. Sin más que hacer me dispuse a dormir ya la vería otro día.

 **...**

\- No podía estar sin ti, My lady- dijo Zeref. Mientras que se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba- será mejor que entremos hace frío.

\- Estas loco- dije. Pero están muy feliz de que él estuviera aquí.

\- Lo estoy. Pero por ti- me dijo con ese tono tranquilo típico de él. Entramos a mi habitación. Nos dispusimos a dormir como lo hacíamos todos los días. Por fin conseguí conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté de muy buen humor. Vi en mi reloj de mesa que eran las 8:00 am. Zeref seguía durmiendo. Entre al baño a ducharme, luego de un rato salí y Zeref seguía durmiendo, sí que tenía el sueño pesado este chico. Tome unos shorts de color azul y una sencilla blusa de color blanco. Junto con unas converse de color turquesa. Baje a desayunar y me encontré desayunando a mi padre y a Jellal.

\- Buenos días- dije mientras me sentaba a la izquierda de mi padre como siempre hacia. Creo que algo en mi siempre esperaba la aparición de Jellal y por ello era que no me sentaba a la derecha de mi padre. Si no que le guardaba el lugar que le correspondía a Jellal.

\- Buenos días hija- dijo mi padre.

\- Buenos días, Juvia- dijo Jellal. Me miró de manera inquisidora- ¿Como pasaste la noche?- terminó de decir y sonrió cómplice. Lo sabia, sabia que Zeref había llegado a noche por la ventana. _"Que perceptivo"_ pensé.

\- Juvia durmió muy bien gracias- dije sonriendo.

\- Las invitaciones de la fiesta de presentación de Jellal fueron enviadas- dijo nuestro padre, cortando el ambiente de complicidad que se había creado- Asistirán las familias más influyentes de Japón. No hace falta que se los diga, pero deben de vestir muy elegantes.

\- ¿Juvia también padre?- pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Amaba los vestidos casuales, pero los elegantes era otra historia diferente.

\- Por supuesto Juvia- Dijo mi padre- Serás tu quien escolte a Jellal. Por eso debes de estar más hermosa de lo usual.

\- Si es así Juvia ira esta misma tarde a buscar el vestido adecuado para la ocasión- dije. Odiaba los vestidos elegantes pero si era por su hermano Jellal, usaría el más elegante y ostentoso de todos. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, mi padre se fue a la empresa. Jellal se fue a su habitación pues todavía no podía estar a la luz pública con mi padre. Antes de que terminara de subir las escaleras le hable.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañar a Juvia a comprar su vestido?- pregunté.

\- Claro Juvia no hay problema- dijo Jellal- De todas maneras también tengo que ir a conseguir un traje.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos después de almuerzo?- pregunté.

\- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos por la tarde- dijo. Iba a seguir su camino pero se volteo y dijo- Deberías de ir en busca del príncipe que duerme en tu habitación y despertarlo con un beso de amor verdadero- finalizó guiñando un ojo. Por la vergüenza me puse del color de un tomate. Jellal seguía igual que siempre haciéndome pasar vergüenzas. Fui a la cocina y le dije a la nana que me pusiera un desayuno en una bandeja, a pesar de su avanzada edad lo hizo rápido.

\- Muchas gracias, nana- dije. Sin mas que decir subí a mi habitación. Me acerque y dije.

\- Ya es hora de despertar bello durmiente- dije y reí como tonta.

\- Uhmm- Zeref hizo ese único sonido y no se movió.

\- Vamos despierta Zeref. Juvia te trajo el desayuno a la cama.- dije.

\- Uhmm- emitió otro sonido. Si seguíamos en esta situación pasariamos todo el día. Así que decidí hacerle muchas cosquillas. Intento seguir durmiendo pero soy persistente.

\- Muy bien Juvia tu ganas, ya estoy despierto ¿vale?- dijo con voz somnolienta.

\- Juvia te trajo el desayuno- dije sonriendo. Estaba de muy buen humor.

\- Gracias Juvia, pero primero tengo que lavarme los dientes- dijo y se dirigió al baño. Al rato salió. Se dispuso a comer, mientras que yo le comentaba que iba a ir con Jellal a escoger sus vestimentas para la presentación. Entonces recordé algo.

\- ¿ Como están Wendy y Cana?- pregunté.

\- Están bien- dijo y tomó un poco de jugo de naranja- Se llevaron muy bien con Natsu y con sus amigos, que por cierto ayer estuvieron en casa hasta tarde.

\- Juvia se alegra que se estén adaptando bien. Juvia quiere ir a verlas para invitarlas a la fiesta de Jellal- dije.

\- Claro, puedes ir cuando quieras tonta- dijo Zeref. Terminando su desayuno- Tengo que irme, no puedo dejarlas mucho tiempo solas eso no es ser un buen anfitrión.

\- Juvia piensa que a Kana puede ser que no le importe mucho, pero Wendy es otra historia- dije- Juvia te acompaña hasta la salida ¿Traes tu auto? Si no Juvia te puede llevar en el suyo.

-Tienes razón- dijo- Sí claro está aparcado en el frente de la casa.

Recogí los platos en la bandeja. Fui y los lleve a la cocina, tenía empleados que harían eso pero yo prefería hacerlo yo misma, si no me sentía como una niña mimada que podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera sin hacer un esfuerzo. Yo sabía que podía ser de esa forma pero no intentaba pensar mucho en eso.

\- Gracias por el desayuno, nana-dije.

\- De nada niña Juvia- dijo la nana.

Volví, ahí estaba Zeref con cara de sueño. Se veía relajado, más joven. El siempre solía dar la impresión de ser un hombre maduro y serio. Las apariencias engañan pensé. No era del todo falso él era maduro, pero no serio al menos cuando estaba conmigo. Lo acompañe hasta donde estaba su auto.

\- Nos vemos hermosa Juvia- dijo Zeref.

\- Juvia te extrañara- dije sonrojada.

\- Yo también lo haré- dijo y me dio un beso en los labios de despedida. Cuando iba camino a subir a su auto. Pasó un Lamborghini blanco a toda velocidad cerca de él. Me asuste muchísimo y corrí hacia él.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté. El no decía nada- ¿Zeref?- volví a preguntar.

\- Si no te preocupes, no fue nada- dijo parecía pensativo. Pero no le tome mucha importancia- Nos vemos.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse. Me quedé allí hasta que perdí de vista su Ferrari 458 Italia de color negro, a Zeref no le era de mucho agrado tener un auto tan ostentoso. Le parecía innecesario gastar tanto dinero en un auto, pero sus autos siempre eran un regalo de su padre Igneel. El sabía mucho de eso y siempre quería los mejores autos para sus hijos, Natsu siempre tenía autos muy costosos y ostentosos. Decidí entrar y desempacar las maletas que traía de Londres.

 **...**

Erza ya se había ido a la universidad. Estaba molesta, lo sabía, no me había dirigido más palabra que un frío "Buenos dias" y un "Me voy". Soy un idiota lo se, la volví a preocupar e hice que pasara mala noche. Pero no lo podía evitar, tenía muchos deseos de verla. Tomé las llaves de mi Lamborghini y salí del departamento. Decidí tomar el camino más largo, por ese camino su casa estaba de paso. Lo hice con la esperanza de poder verla. Conseguí verla cuando estaba por pasar por el frente de su casa, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Tenía su cabello con un corte diferente y más largo, ya no usaba ese peinado aburrido de siempre. Traía puesta una sencilla blusa blanca, unos shorts de color azul y unas converse turquesa, están muy sencilla pero hermosa. Pero lo felicidad duró poco, estaba con el idiota del hermano de Natsu y para mi desgracia este se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. _"Lo odio"_ pensé.

\- ELLA ES MÍA IDIOTA- dije aunque claro ellos no podían escucharme. Cuando el camino a su auto para irse acelere el auto y pase muy cerca de él. No podía matarlo era el hijo mayor de Igneel Dragneel eso provocaría una guerra entre nuestras familias y eso no me convenía para nada pero por lo menos un buen susto podría darle.

 **...**

Algo me decía que estaba en lo correcto. Era él, tenía que ser él. Yo lo escuche hablar de su hermoso Lamborghini con Natsu ayer por la tarde, estoy seguro. No cualquiera puede tener ese auto. ¿Qué le sucede a ese hijo de puta? ¿ Acaso quiere problemas? No es que yo sea un tipo problemático ni nada por el estilo, de hecho siempre evito los problemas, pero ese chico con solo verlo me hace sentir molesto, muy molesto. Claro se bastante bien el motivo de eso. Uno, la forma en la que hirió a mi Juvia. Dos, se que intenta quitarme a Juvia lo se, ayer lo note. Cuando Levy preguntó por qué ella no estaba ahí, el ambiente se puso tenso y cuando me vio se que intentó salir en busca de ella, pero Erza Scarlett por algún motivo no le permitió ir. No puedo bajar la guardia en ningún momento mientras estemos en Japón, la dejaría libre de irse con cualquiera, si ella así lo desea pero con él no, no con Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

 **Amo a Jellal, es un hermano sobreprotector. Gray puede ser muy todo, pero le teme a Erza. Levy le llamó la atención Gajeel, también me encanta el gale pero mas el Gruvia. ¿Creen que Laxus se enamore de Mira?. Zeref es tan cursi y atento pero a la vez tan inseguro.**

 **Si les gusta déjenme saberlo a través de sus Reviews. Me emociona tanto leerlos.**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**

 _ **EAUchiha.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: No perderé ante él

Hola como están?. Perdón por la tardanza pero es que como dije anteriormente no tengo computadora, y dije que tardaría un poco en subirlos. Usaría mi teléfono pero por desgracia no se pueden subir los capítulos por teléfono o al menos yo no se como hacerlo. En fin, disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo discute escribiéndolo.

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: "No perderé ante él"**

Estaba muy molesta con él. Tiene que dejar en paz a Juvia, suficiente daño le causó ya. Estaba ingresando a la cafetería de Tokyo Gakugei University en busca de un pastel de fresas con crema para calmar mis nervios. Lucy me hizo seña desde una mesa, junto a ella estaba Gajeel, Natsu y Gray. Iba a hacer como que no la había visto, pero levantó en su mano un trozo de pastel de fresas con crema. Me conocía bien después de ese detalle no podía simplemente ignorarla. En la mesa solo quedaba un espacio libre junto a Gray. Me senté a regañadientes, el me miro con el rabillo del ojo. Simplemente lo ignore.

\- Buenos días chicos- salude.

\- Buenos días, Erza- contestaron Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo. Esta última me entrego mi tan adorado pastel.

\- Pareces estresada, Titania- dijo Gajeel. Involuntariamente miré a Gray.

\- No dormí bien anoche eso es todo, Gajeel -dije. Gray se removió incómodo en su silla.

\- ¿Asistirán a la fiesta de Masamune Loxar el sábado?- preguntó Natsu.

\- Gehee, no me puedo perder ése espectáculo- dijo Gajeel y miro a Gray.

\- Claro, papá dice que ese importante anuncio no podemos perdernoslo por nada del mundo- dijo Natsu- piensa que cuando Masamune organizó tal evento solo por eso, debe de valer la pena asistir a tal evento- finalizó Natsu.

\- Mi padre piensa lo mismo- dijo Lucy- pero yo solo iré para ver a Juvia.

\- Mi madre me llamó para decir que era de vital importancia que asistiera al evento- dije- ¿Por qué? No lo se, seguro se trae algo entre manos ya saben lo excéntrica que es, esa fue la razón que me mudara a mi propio departamento.

\- Lo más probable es que sepa algo que nosotros ignoramos- dijo Lucy. Gray no dijo nada sobre si asistirá o no- ¿tu no iras, Gray?

\- Ya veremos, en estos momentos tengo mucho trabajo con la agencia- dijo restándole importancia.

\- Esa no es excusa, sabes que si lo pides- replicó Gajeel. Al parecer Gajeel quería que Gray asistiera para así hacer más entretenido el "espectáculo" como él decía - Metálicana te dará el día libre y si no yo la convenzo de ello.

\- Me lo pensaré- dijo Gray. Él podía decir todo eso, pero yo sabía que no perdería la oportunidad de ver a Juvia.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de cosas triviales. Gray a cada oportunidad buscaba hablar conmigo, hacía como que no lo escuchaba, estaba siendo cruel con él pero tenia que aprender de una forma u otra. Hasta que una vez me dijo en un susurro.

\- Lo siento ¿si?- no lo mire pero da la que lo estaba escuchando- pero tienes que entenderme. Necesitaba verla.

\- ¿Necesitabas?- pregunté. Hablo en pasado eso significaba que la había visto ya- explicate.

\- Bueno, hoy la vi- lo mire molesta- pero no me acerque a hablarle- se apresuró a decir. Pero después cambió su semblante a uno muy molesto- Tsk.. estaba muy cariñosa con el idiota hermano de Natsu.

-Gray, deja las cosas como están- advertí en vano, porque sabía que él no me haría caso- Ya le hiciste bastante daño a Juvia y lo sabes.

-Estoy consciente de ello, Erza- se defendió- No tienes que estar recordándolo siempre, se que fui un idiota pero es que ella esta tan hermosa- guardó silencio- Bueno siempre lo fue.

\- No solo fuiste un idiota- dije. Reí- si no un súper idiota, por supuesto que ella es hermosa y siempre lo fue- me puse de pie y le alborote el cabello. Me sonrió, él sabía que lo había perdonado- Me voy tengo clases. Nos vemos luego chicos- termine de decir y me fui a clases.

 **...**

Me quedé mirando como Erza desaparecía por la entrada del cafetín. Como siempre ella tiene razón pero no me interesa, el pasado es pasado. Como que me llamó Gray Fullbuster hijo del gran Silver Fullbuster le arrebató a Juvia a Zeref Dragneel así tenga que pasar por encima de quien sea, mi orgullo no me permitiría perder ante él. No señor! Gray Fullbuster no pierde ante cualquiera persona.

\- Ya lo hiciste otra vez ¿no?- dijo Lucy y me pegó un pellizco. Lucy era bastante hermosa desde niña y ahora, pero nunca despertó mi interés de hombre por ella o tal vez fue porque siempre supe que mi mejor amigo Natsu, está enamorado de ella. Pero el muy idiota sigue siendo un idiota que no se da cuenta del todo, si sigue de esa manera Loke le va a ganar a Lucy. Traía un sencillo vestido de color rosa manga larga, este llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Le quedaba un poco ajustado en sus pechos dotados.

\- Auch!- me quejé- ¿por qué hiciste eso Lucy?- la mire con reproche. Ella se acerco quedando muy cerca de mi

\- Tu sabes porque, Gray idiota- La mire confundido- Ya lo estas haciendo otra vez- involuntariamente baje un poco la mirada, como ella estaba muy cerca tenía un perfecta vista de sus enormes pechos. No tenía ese tipo de interés en ella, pero mi sentido de hombre me decía que no estaban nada mal. Al parecer estuve mirando un buen rato porque ella me dio un coscorrón, se apartó y se cubrió los pechos sonrojada- Gray!- chilló- ten un poco de respeto ¿quieres?

\- Tu eras la que estaba dando el espectáculo, Lucy- le dije con sorna- Ahora no me vengas con esa- me miro molesta y apunto de golpearme de nuevo- Vale vale, lo siento ¿si?

\- No le tomemos más importancia- dijo- volviendo a lo anterior, deja de hacer cosas que preocupen a Erza- me apunto con su dedo acusador- ¿Entendiste?- Me puse de pie y me dispuse a caminar a la salida.

\- Te estoy hablando, Gray- gritó.

\- Si si como digas, Lucy- grité- tengo que ir a trabajar nos vemos.

Salí del cafetín y fui directo al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi Lamborghini. Subí a él y lo encendí, mire la hora en mi iPhone de color negro, eran las doce pasadas. Tenía hora y media para llegar a la sesión de fotos programada para las 2:00pm, por ello decidí ir a comer un helado en el lugar al que siempre iba, ya tenía un buen rato sin ir. Maneje hasta la heladería Zero Absoluto, estacione el Lamborghini en el frente. Adoraba este lugar solía venir mucho de niño con mi maestra Ul y si hija Ultear, ella es mayor que yo por casi tres años era divertido pero ya hace un rato que no las veo. La última vez que las vi tenia como 17, que vinieron de visita a Tokyo. Cuando tenía 15 años ellas se mudaron al campo porque la madre de Ul no se encontraba muy bien de salud, no podía estar sola y tampoco podía venir a la ciudad porque el ruido de la ciudad la estresaba de mas. Para mi es lo más normal del mundo, pero para alguien quien vivió toda su vida en el campo a de ser diferente. Seguía igual que siempre con su forma de iglú. Por dentro las paredes era de un azul cielos, todos los muebles estaban diseñados para dar la impresión de estar congelado al igual que el piso. Cuando estaba camino a pedir ordenar mi helado favorito, vi en una mesa a Wendy Marvell. La conocí hace muy poco sin contar que era muy amiga del maldito de Zeref, pero debo admitir que me agradaba bastante y era agradable pasar el rato ella. Me acerque a su mesa.

\- Hola Wendy ¿Me puedo sentar?- pregunté.

\- Claro Gray-san yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo. Tome asiento.

\- ¿Estas sola?- volví a preguntar. Cabía la opción de que Juvia estuviera con ella.

\- Si, ni Kana-san ni Zeref-san me pudieron acompañar -dijo- Como leí en una guía turística que los helados de este lugar son increíblemente deliciosos decidí venir y vaya que tenían razón son deliciosos.- termino de decir.

\- Si que lo son -dije- si me permites voy a ordenar mi helado- me puse de pie.

\- No disculpa Gray-san por retenerte por tanto tiempo que desconsiderada -dijo avergonzada.

\- Para nada Wendy, me es de mucho agrado hablar contigo -dije y fui directo a caja para hacer mi orden.

\- Muchacho hace rato ya que no te dabas una vuelta por el lugar- dijo el dueño del lugar. Lo conocía desde que era un niño, eran un hombre alto de piel morena, con unas entradas producto de los años- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

\- Ya ni sé para qué preguntas, Viejo Macao- dije riendo.

\- Wakaba- gritó- triple de vainilla, una de limón con glaseado de canela.

\- Gray que bueno que estés bien-gritó Wakaba- No te pierdas tanto.

\- Claro, viejo Wakaba- grite.

\- Esta muy bonita tu novia, Gray- dijo y señaló con la cabeza a Wendy que seguía esperando en la mesa- siempre pensé que terminarías con Ultear, sin importar que ella fuera mayor que tu pero ya veo que me equivoque.

-No, ella no es mi novia, solo es una conocida- dije- Ultear es como una hermana.

Macao sonrió, pero no dijo más nada. Mire a la mesa mientras esperaba que mi orden estuviera lista la verdad es que Wendy si es muy bonita, no tiene un cuerpazo de infarto y tiene pocos pechos pero ella parece muy cómoda con ello. Aunque tiene unas buenas caderas y piernas, su rostro y cabello son muy bellos, ella tenía una sonrisa amable y sincera. Cuando llegó mi helado, lo pague y me fui a sentar otra vez.

\- Hace rato que no lo comía, pero sigue igual de delicioso o mejor que antes- dije a Wendy mientras saboreaba el primer bocado de mi helado.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho venir acá Gray-san?- preguntó.

\- Si, siempre venía con mi maestra y su hija- dije.

\- Entiendo- dijo Wendy y tomó otra cucharada de su helado.

\- ¿De aquí a donde vas? -pregunté- Yo te puedo llevar.

\- Voy a conocer la Torre de Tokyo- dijo- pero no se moleste Gray-san, Zeref-san me dejó un chofer a mi disposición para que me lleve a donde desee.

\- No es molestia- dije- Si no te molesta acompañarme a una sesión de fotos de rápida yo puedo llevarte a conocer la ciudad si no te molesta -ofrecí. Buena era una muy buena persona creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos y también me puedo acercar mas a Juvia.

\- Si no es molestia me gustaría ir contigo, Gray-san - dijo- quiero ver el trabajo de un modelo.

\- No es molestia, Wendy. Si ya terminaste con tu helado nos podemos ir- dije poniéndome de pie- Ah y avisa al chofer que no lo necesitas más por hoy. Ahora tendrás la dicha de tener al mejor chofer del mundo, privilegio que no tiene cualquier persona- bromeé.

\- Que dicha es eso, Gray-san - me siguió la corriente- debe ser un regalo de Dios tener tal honor.

Reímos los dos saliendo de Zero absoluto. Le abrí la puerta a Wendy para que pudiera subir, cuando ya estaba dentro del Lamborghini cerré la puerta y di la vuelta al auto para irnos.

\- Gray-san que auto tan hermoso tiene- dijo Wendy cuando me subí al auto.

\- Fue un regalo de mi padre- dije- por eso lo aprecio mucho.

Arranque el auto. Camino al lugar de la sesión de fotos hablamos de muchas cosas, hablar con de Wendy era muy fácil. Me entere que tiene 19 años, que había comenzado hace poco había comenzado el año de medicina en la misma universidad que Zeref y el resto en Londres. Yo tambien le hable de mi. Llegamos al estudio donde seria la sesión, mire la hora y faltaban 20 minutos para la hora pautada. Me baje del auto y fui directo a abrirle la puerta a Wendy.

\- Gracias Gray-san, no tenía porqué molestarse- dijo.

\- No te preocupes, Wendy- dije- Ah, por cierto olvida las formalidades y llámame solo Gray ¿Bien?

\- Claro Gray-sa..que digo Gray- corrigió.

\- Entremos.

Ella me siguió y entramos al estudio. Cuando llegue estaban todos muy atareados.

\- ¿Que pasa chicos?- pregunté.

\- Ah Gray-san, es que la modelo que sería su pareja en la sesión de fotos y el comercial está indispuesta y no tenemos una modelo que cumplas con las características solicitadas por el cliente- hablo Jet sin respirar. Era el asistente de Metálicana. se notaban estresados.

\- Mantengan la calma chicos- dije. Voltee a mirar a Wendy- Wendy necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Gray?- preguntó.

\- Ya lo sabrás- le dije. La tome de la mano y la lleve hasta donde estaban los chicos- Chicos ¿qué les parece ella?- pregunté. Todos voltearon a mirar a Wendy. Les brillaron los ojos y saltaron todos encima de Wendy.

\- Si, ella es perfecta para el comercial y queda muy bien con usted- dijeron- gracias Gray-san, ahora ¿como te llamas niña?

\- Wendy Marvell- dijo.

\- Estás contratada, Wendy- dijo Jet- Ahora chicos llevarla a las manos de Kana-san- dos de los ayudantes de Jet arrastraron a Wendy lejos de ahí

-Esperen ¿qué?- preguntó- Gray!- gritó Wendy cuando fue arrastrada lejos.

-Tranquila Wendy no pasa nada- dije. Fui a que me prepararan para la sesión.

 **...**

Mira la hora en mi iPhone eran las 2:00 pm, tenía que prepararme para ir a comprar mi vestido y su traje. Me asomé afuera de mi habitación y grité.

\- Jellal!- Jellal salió rápido y pálido de su habitación.

\- ¿Que te sucede Juvia?- preguntó y se acercó a mí tomando mi brazo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?- me miro preocupado.

\- Juvia se encuentra bien, Jellal- dije sonriendo. Se sentía bien tener a un hermano mayor que se preocupara por ti- Solo te llamaba para decirte que me alistó y nos vamos.

\- Tonta- dijo. Me dio un suave coscorrón- Casi me matas del susto pensé que te había pasado algo.

\- Eso le dolió a Juvia, Jellal-dije sobando mi cabeza- Juvia lo siente, pero no le des más coscorrones.

\- Siento si te lastime Juvia, pero te lo mereces por escandalosa- dijo en su defensa- podías ir hasta mi habitación, no seas perezosa está justo al lado de la tuya.

\- Esta bien, Juvia lo siente- dije- ve a prepararte, Tonto Jellal- termine de decir y me encerré rápido en mi habitación. Jellal odiaba que le llamarán tonto, cuando él sabía perfectamente que era un genio.

\- Respeta a tu hermano mayor, Juvia-chan- gritó- Esta no se me olvida- dijo y escuche cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación. Era muy divertido molestar a Jellal porque él era un chico serio, pero con dos palabras de burla perdía esa fachada. Me metí a ducharme. Como a los 20 minutos salí del baño, camine con toda la paciencia del mundo a escoger qué vestir. Debía de ser algo fácil de quitar y de poner, porque quien sabe cuantos vestidos tendría que probarme hasta encontrar el ideal. Me tocaron la puerta.

\- Date prisa, Juvia- grito Jellal- Se nos hará tarde.

\- Todavía Juvia no está lista- grité.

\- Sal rápido, llevas como dos horas allí adentro- se quejó- Te esperaré abajo.

\- Mentiroso, Juvia ha tardado tanto- me defendí. Me decidí por un vestido de tirantes color gris que llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas. Unas zapatillas de color verde manzana, un listón del mismo color en el cabello, casi que por poco lo olvidaba un bolso verde manzana igual y una gargantilla de oro blanco con un dije en forma de gota, que me padre me había obsequiado en mi último cumpleaños, era igual a la que traían el y mama. El siempre decía que representaba a los Loxar. Ya lista, con un poco de mascarilla de ojos baje a la sala de estar. Allí me esperaba un molesto Jellal se veía muy bien con lo que traía puesto. Vestía unos Jeans azul, unas converse blancas y una sudadera gris. Para mi sorpresa también traía puesta una cadena de oro blanco con el dije en forma de gota que representaba a la familia Loxar. Me acerque a él y le di un fuerte abrazo, sin poder evitarlo de mis ojos escaparon un par de lágrimas. Lo amaba y ahora que sabía que era mi hermano, lo amaba muchísimo más, creo que en el fondo mi corazón siempre lo reconoció como tal. De todas formas por ahí dicen que la sangre llama. Deje de abrazarlo, tome el dije en mis manos y le di la vuelta tenía las iniciales _"J.L"_ grabadas en la parte traseras que de casualidad resultaban ser las mismas que las mías. Tome también mi dije y le di vuelta, no se porque razón lo hice pero al ver los dos juntos no pude evitar Sonreír y dejar escapar más lágrimas de felicidad. Jellal en todo ese tiempo no se había movido ni dicho nada. Entonces seco con las punta de sus dedos mis lágrimas y me sonrió.

\- Padre me lo obsequio esta mañana- dijo tocando su dije.

\- Bienvenido hermano- no pude evitar volver a decir- este es tu lugar junto a Juvia y a nuestro padre.

\- Ya estoy aqui hermana- dijo y me abrazó- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

\- Juvia está más que lista- contesté.

\- Entonces nos vamos- dijo Jellal y me tendió su brazo para que lo tomara. Así lo hice y de una vez por todas salimos de la casa.  
 **  
...**

La chica del maquillaje terminaba de ponerme un poco de delineador de ojos. Odiaba usarlo, me parecía muy metrosexual y ese no era mi estilo pero era parte del trabajo. Ya traía puesto mi vestuario que constaba de un bóxer de color negro con una franja gris a los lados. Era la publicidad para la colección de verano de una distinguida marca de traje de baño.  
Mi cabello lo habían peinado hacia atrás, habían aplicado fijador para mantenerlo en su lugar pero un mechón rebelde se había escapado y caía en mis rostro, pero como a la estilista le parecía que quedaba perfecto lo dejo en su lugar. Entonces llegó Wendy junto a Kana, la mire sorprendido ¿que hacia ella en ese lugar?.

\- Yo también me sorprendí al verla- dijo Wendy. Se veía muy bonita, el cabello se lo había dejado suelto con unas pocas ondas que parecían muy natural si yo no hubiera visto a Wendy antes no lo sabría, definitivamente tenía unas muy buenas piernas. Traía un bikini negro con lunares grises, combinaba con el mi traje de baño. La parte de arriba era strapless, sus pechos no eran muy grandes pero se ajustaba perfecto a ellos. El maquillaje la hacía parecer mayor, tenía delineador de ojos y mascarilla de pestañas, un poco de color en las mejillas y para finalizar un labial de color rojo en sus labios que le quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel.

\- Te ves muy bien, Wendy- dije.

\- Gracias Gray- dijo un poco sonrojada- tú también te ves muy bien.

\- Chico, no estas nada mal- dijo Kana. Me sonroje un poco,ya sabia eso pero que una chica fuera tan descarada me daba un poco de vergüenza.

\- ¿Listos para comenzar chicos?- nos preguntó Jet.

\- Si-dijimos Wendy y yo al unísono.

 **...**

Jellal estaciono su camaro 2015 de color negro. Nos bajamos y entramos al centro comercial. Era bastante grande, las tiendas que vendían en este lugar eran bastante costosas. Pero seguro que este lugar encuentras algo perfecto para cualquier ocasión.

\- ¿Listo para esto Jellal?- pregunte- Juvia suele ser muy indecisa.

\- Ya lo se tonta- dijo- siempre has sido muy indecisa.

Entramos, lo primero que vimos fue una tienda de ropa formal para caballeros. Decidimos entrar, una chica que trabajaba ahí se nos acercó.

\- Bienvenidos sean ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo amablemente.

\- Por los momentos solo vamos a mirar. Si necesitamos algo te llamaremos de seguro, tienes muy buen gusto- dijo Jellal de forma muy amable. La chica se sonrojo, no digo se sonroja, con semejante chico dirigiéndose a ti de forma tan amable. Pensé que es perfecto para ser el sucesor de papá, sabe utilizar las palabras para poner a las personas a su disposición.

\- C-claro señor como desee- dijo nerviosa la chica. Seguimos caminando por la tienda.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de coquetear?- dije tratando de sonar celosa.

\- Yo no hacía tal cosa Juvia, solo estaba siendo amable- dijo.

\- Como digas Jellal, pero Juvia piensa que estabas coqueteando- dije. Puso los ojos en blanco. Nos recorrimos todo el lugar pero no nos gusto nada, lo que había allí parecía ser para hombres de 40 años.

\- Vamos Juvia no me gusta nada de este lugar- se quejó.

\- A Juvia le parece que también eres bastante indeciso- le dije riendo. Salimos de la tienda.

\- Hasta pronto, señorita- le dijo a la chica de la tienda.

\- Jellal si vas a coquetear con cada chica que encuentres en cualquier tienda no terminaremos nunca- le regañe.

\- Que no lo hago, Juvia- se defendió.

Estuvimos un buen rato entrando y saliendo de tiendas, no encontrábamos nada de nuestro agrado. Jellal era muy exigente también. Pero creo que lo que nos tenía tan indecisos era lo que nos había dicho nuestro padre, que teníamos que estar muy elegantes los dos. Teníamos esa presión de escoger algo que cumpliera con las expectativas de nuestro padre.

 **...**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había comenzado la sesión de fotos. Ya habíamos terminado y el fotógrafo no mostraba sus imágenes favoritas que de seguro serán las que saldrían en las publicidades principales.  
En una yo estaba cargando a Wendy en mis brazos mientras que ella se sostenía de mi cuello y sonreía. En otra estábamos los dos uno al lado del otro con unos lentes de sol a juego. En otra tenía a Wendy tomada por la cintura y ella me daba un beso en la mejilla y por último había una donde ella me tomaba del brazo, mientras que los dos nos mirábamos riendo.

\- Buen trabajo chicos, eso es todo por hoy- dijo Jet- fue un placer trabajar contigo Wendy. Espero puedas seguir trabajando con nosotros.

\- Claro me gusto mucho trabajar con ustedes- dijo Wendy.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos Wendy y nos vamos a donde tenías planeado ir- le dije.

\- Claro Gray- dijo y se fue a cambiar, yo hice lo mismo. Cuando los dos estuvimos listos, salimos al estacionamiento donde estaba mi Lamborghini, Kana no vino con nosotros ya que tenía que hacer otras cosas con Metálicana. Abordamos el auto y lo arranque, decidí llevar a Wendy a la torre de Tokyo donde ella quería ir, mire la hora y eran las 4:30 pm. Teníamos mucho tiempo todavía.  
 **  
...**

Seguía pasando el rato y nada que Jellal y yo conseguíamos algo que nos gustara.

\- Descansemos por un rato. Vamos a comer un helado mientras tanto, yo invito- dijo Jellal.

\- Siiii! Juvia quiere helado!- grité.

\- Sigues igual que antes.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Vamos, yo quiero uno de chocolate.

Había una heladería en la feria de comida del centro comercial. Fuimos y ordenamos dos helados. El de Jellal era de chocolate y el mio de fresa con chispas de colores. Nos sentamos en una mesa.

\- Tenemos que decidirnos rápido-dijo Jellal- no podemos pasar todo el día en este lugar.

\- Eso es cierto, esta vez sí encontraremos algo que nos guste- dije- solo nos queda recorrer las tiendas del tercer piso.

\- Sí ahí tenemos que encontrar algo- dijo y metió su cuchara en mi helado y tomo un poco.

\- Oye Jellal! No te comas el helado de Juvia- me quejé- tu tienes el tuyo.

\- Oh! Juvia-chan no seas egoísta, tienes que compartir- dijo haciendo un puchero. Se veía tierno pero no me iba a comprar con ello.

\- No, Juvia no quiere compartir su helado- dije.

\- ¿Por qué malvada? Soy tu hermano mayor tienes que compartir conmigo- seguía diciendo con un puchero.

\- Es por eso que Juvia no comparte- me sonroje y baje la voz a casi un susurro- esta es la primera cosa que a Juvia le regala su hermano- Jellal se quedó mirándome sorprendido. Luego sonrió.

\- Jajaja! Tu si que eres increíble- dijo- ya se!. Espérame aquí Juvia.

\- Espera ¿A donde vas Jellal?- grité pero era tarde, ya había corrido por uno de los pasillos del centro comercial. Llamando la atención de muchas chicas, no todos los días veían a un chico tan hermoso pasar corriendo a su lado. _"¿En que está pensando?"_ Pensé. Me quede sentada terminando de comer mi helado. Habían pasado como unos diez minutos y nada que volvía Jellal. Me levante a comprar un agua, el helado me había dado sed. Estaba pidiendo mi agua cuando la chica que me estaba atendiendo mira embobada hacia atrás de mí, supuse que era Jellal ya que todas lo miraban de la misma forma, por eso me di la vuelta. Quede totalmente sorprendida.

\- Jajaja! Juvia cree que el que es increíble eres tu, Jellal.- Sonreí.

\- Toma- me entregó un panda de peluche gigante, apenas y podía ver a Jellal a través de él- Este es el primer regalo de muchos, por parte de tu hermano mayor- terminó de decir y me dio un beso con dificultad en la frente.

\- Gracias, a Juvia le gusta muchísimo- me encantaba ese panda de peluche.

\- Lo había visto cuando Caminábamos antes. Recordé que cuando éramos niños, dijiste que el panda era tu animal favorito- dijo Jellal- Será mejor que sigamos con nuestra búsqueda del traje ideal.

\- Juvia te sigue!- dije. Comenzamos a caminar, las chicas que anteriormente habían volteado a mirar a Jellal, me miraban con envidia. _"Sólo es mi hermano, no sean tontas"_ pensé.

 **...**

Luego de ir a la torre de Tokyo y sacar unas cuantas fotos a Wendy. Decidimos ir a otro lugar. Wendy me dijo que le sugiriera un lugar al cual ir. Le sugerí un parque al cual solía ir con mi madre, con ella y con su madre, era hermoso para pasar el rato. Pero primero pasamos a una tienda de dulces a comprar algunos para comer mientras dábamos un paseo por el parque.

 **...**

Seguimos buscando algo que fuera de nuestro agrado en las tiendas restantes. Todo el mundo nos miraba raro por el oso panda gigante, pero no le tomábamos mucha importancia a ello. Teníamos cosas más importantes por la cual preocuparnos.  
Hasta que llegamos a una tienda donde vendía trajes de noche para damas y caballeros. Entramos, habían varios modelos que llamaban nuestra atención e iban a juego. Seguimos caminando en la tienda hasta que vimos algo que nos dejó impactados. Eran perfectos, teníamos que comprar esos trajes que iban a juego. Era perfecto para la ocasión ya que yo tenía que escoltar a Jellal, seria bueno que fuéramos combinados. Era una vestido de color azul oscuro largo, pegado al cuerpo con una abertura en el lado izquierdo que dejaba al descubierto la pierna hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera. Tenía un escote en forma de corazón, que llegaba a mostrar un poco el pecho pero no llegaba a lo vulgar, en la espalda tenía el corte en forma de v mostrando bastante de esta. Tenía un fino cinturón de pedrería plateada. Era simplemente hermoso. En cuanto al atuendo de Jellal era un esmoquin de color negro, con un chaleco del mismo color azul que el vestido, la camisa de abajo blanca y para finalizar una corbata de seda plateada.

\- Es perfecto- dijimos al unísono. Nos miramos y asentimos.

\- Señorita- llamó Jellal. La chica vino casi que corriendo a su búsqueda- ¿Donde nos podemos probar estos?

\- Allá- dijo y señalo a un lugar donde habían varias cortinas de color negro.  
La chica llamó a otra para que trajera los modelos que decidimos de nuestra talla. Como a los 5 minutos la chica los trajo y no los entregó. Entramos a los vestidores, le deje mi panda a una de las chicas. Al rato salimos los dos al mismo tiempo de los vestidores, había que admitirlo nos veíamos muy bien, nunca fui presumida pero por este momento no tenía ningún problema en serlo. Combinamos a la perfección a nuestro padre le agradara.

\- Te ves muy hermosa Juvia- dijo Jellal- pero claro, no tienes el mismo encanto que tu hermano- bromeó Jellal.

\- Juvia cree que te ves horrible- contraataque- ¿cierto señoritas?- pero para nada que pensaban eso si estaban mirando a Jellal como si fuera un espécimen nunca antes visto. Él se dio cuenta de ello entonces me guiño el ojo y se acercó a una de ellas.

\- ¿Tu crees que me veo horrible como esta maleducada mujer dice?- preguntó. Manipulador pensé. La chica se sonrojo como un tomate.

\- U-usted l-luce m-m-muy bien en ese traje s-señor.- dijo tartamudeando por la cercanía de Jellal hacia ella.

\- Ves tonta- me dijo- luzco genial- me sacó la lengua. Lo ignoré.

\- Señorita nos los llevamos- dije. Ambos entramos a los vestidores. Al salir le entregamos la ropa a las chicas para que nos las envolvieran. Jellal se dirigió a la caja a pagar. No permitió que pagará nada. La chica nos entregó una bolsa con los trajes envueltos y muy bien acomodados.  
Le dije a Jellal que ya que no teníamos nada que hacer en casa, fuéramos a un parque que quedaba cerca de ahí al que tenía mucho rato sin ir. En cierto parqué conocí a Zeref, por eso encantaba ese parque. Claro y porque allí solía ir a dar paseos con mi madre, como la extrañaba. Abordamos el Camaro, Jellal conducía en la dirección que yo le indicaba en menos de 10 minutos llegamos al lugar. Caminamos por el lugar, hablábamos de cosas triviales. Entonces se me ocurrió preguntar algo que no había preguntado.

\- Oye Jellal- dije.

\- ¿Que sucede Juvia?- preguntó.

\- ¿No tienes novia?- pregunté.

\- No Juvia, todavía no he encontrado a la indicada. Además dentro de muy poco no podré tener tiempo para conseguir una- dijo.

\- Juvia cree que no la consigues por feo- dije y me reí. Me miró con un puchero- No tienes los mismos encantos que Juvia- bromeé.

\- Jajaja Juvia ya quisieras tener los encantos que posee esta belleza- dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

\- Callate! Tonto- grité y corrí, sabía que eso si que lo molestaría. Pero a los pocos metros me atrapo en un abrazo no tenia oportunidad contra él y menos con el panda de peluche en mis brazos dificultado mi huida.

\- Eres muy mala Juvia, tienes que aprender a respetar a tus mayores. Me ofendes- dijo y se cubrió el rostro como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No le preste atención entonces comenzó a hacer ruidos como si llorara de verdad.

\- ¿Jellal?- pregunté. Él siguió con lo mismo- Está bien, Juvia lo siente pero no llores más- me acerque a él entonces me dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Abrazo de oso!- gritó. Solía hacer eso cuando éramos niños. Me apretaba con fuerza.

\- Es...tas ...aho..gando.. a Ju...via- intenté decir. Pero lo único que consigui fue que apretara más. Entonces sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Jajaja tonta te engañé.- se burló.

 **...**

Caminaba por el parque junto a Wendy mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, cuando de repente la vi. Ahí estaba ella abrazada con otro tipo que no era el hermano de Natsu. Este le daba un beso en la mejilla y ella sostenía un oso panda en sus brazos. _"¿Pero en qué clase de zorra te haz convertido Juvia?"_ Pensé. Saliendo con varios a la vez, cuando supuestamente me amabas a mi. La rabia me movió y camine en dirección a ellos, pase por el lado de ella la choque con mi hombro a propósito.

\- ZORRA!- dije en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara, pero al parecer el idiota que estaba con ella también escuchó.

\- ¿No piensas pedir disculpas por lo que acabas de hacer y decir?- exigió. Wendy llegó a mi lado.

\- ¿Que sucede Gray?- ella miro a las otras personas- ¿Juvia-san?

\- No tengo intenciones de hacerlo ¿o es que acaso vas a obligarme?- le reté a ese idiota ¿Es que acaso no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo?.

\- Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo- respondió sin vacilar- Ahora se bueno y pide disculpas a Juvia, tu no eres nadie para venir a maltratarla y ofenderla.

 **...**

No se como paso, pero de un momento a otro ahí estaba el chico por el que solía suspirar y Jellal enfrascados en una discusión.

\- Dije que no tengo intenciones de hacerlo y tu no puedes obligarme, maldito- dijo Gray. Tome a Jellal por el brazo para intentar sacarlo de ahí antes que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

\- Vámonos Jellal- dije alterada- Juvia no se sintió ofendida con lo que dijo.

\- No te sentiste ofendida porque sabes que es verdad, Zorra- me dijo Gray. Auch! eso dolió.

\- ¿Por qué le dices eso a Juvia-san Gray?- chilló Wendy.

\- Esta vez, sí que no te lo perdono- Jellal se soltó de mi agarre y fue directo a darle un puñetazo a Gray en el rostro partiéndole el labio a este. Al parecer este no se espero que Jellal reaccionara de esa manera porque lució muy sorprendido, pero rápidamente escupió sangre de su boca. Se sacó la camisa y la aventó por ahí e intentó asestar un golpe a Jellal en su bello rostro, pero este retrocedió y Gray apenas consiguió rozarle en la mandíbula eso pareció molestar muchísimo más a Jellal. Este lanzo otro golpe a Gray pero como este lo esperaba lo esquivó y Jellal apenas consiguió rozarlo en la ceja pero eso no impidió que no hiciera daño haciendo ahora un pequeño corte en la ceja de Gray. Wendy gritó.

\- Alguien que nos ayude, por favor!. Ahora los dos se lanzaban golpes sin pensar yo estaba paralizada no sabía qué hacer. Sin pensarlo más intervine, con el dolor de mi alma tuve que soltar el panda de peluche fue a parar al piso. En el forcejeo recibí un empujón por parte de Gray. Caí sentada en el piso. Sentí un liquido caliente bajar por mis fosas nasales, Jellal se detuvo su pelea con Gray y fue a mi auxilio. Gray intentó seguir golpeándolo pero en ese momento los gritos de Wendy por ayuda rindieron frutos. Dos chicos llegaron y tomaron a Gray por los hombros impidiéndole moverse.

\- Dejadme ir idiotas, no saben con quien se meten- exigió Gray.

\- Si que se con quien me estoy metiendo, chico Fullbuster- dijo un chico alto de piel morena, cabello corto y cafe, ojos de color verde azulado. Con unas cuantas cicatrizes en sus rostro.

\- ¿Doranbolt?- preguntó Gray.

\- El mismo- contestó el tal Doranbolt- Gray no creo que haga muy feliz a tu padre saber estas golpeando a los hijos de uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Hijos?- preguntó Gray incrédulo.

\- Olvidarlo me confundí, golpeaste a la hija de Masamune Loxar Gray, eso no le va a agradar a tu padre Silver- regaño Doranbolt. Este misterioso hombre sabía nuestro secreto.

\- Juvia ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Jellal y con un pañuelo que le dio Wendy me lo puso en la nariz para intentar parar mi hemorragia nasal- Oh Juvia lo siento tanto, si yo te hubiera hecho caso esto no habría de haber pasado- se disculpó mientras me puso de pie. Cuando estuve de pie me sentí mareada.

\- Juvia-sama ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó Lahar- luce muy pálida.

\- ¿Lahar? Mi panda- pregunté estaba muchísimo más mareada que antes. Lahar era un hombre de confianza de Igneel Dragneel, era el que servía a Zeref mientras estaba aquí en Japón y antes de ir a Londres por supuesto. Lo conocía desde que conocí a Zeref.

\- Si soy yo señori...- No pude escuchar más nada, de repente mis vista se nublo y perdí la consciencia.

 **...**

La rabia me había cegado, no fue hasta que Doranbolt mencionó que a mi padre no le agradaría que había golpeado a la hija de Masamune Loxar que entre en razón. Mire en dirección a ella, él maldito ese que sabrá quién de donde había salido la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Ella sangraba por la nariz y eso lo había hecho yo. Yo la había golpeado a ella, me sentí la escoria mas grande del mundo. Un hombre que si no me equivoco era la Lahar uno de los hombres que trabajaba para el padre de Natsu, le preguntaba que si estaba bien. Ella al parecer estaba más preocupada por ese tonto peluche de un panda que traía antes de la pelea. Lahar le decía algo pero de repente ella se desmayó, Lahar la atrapó antes que cayera al piso, el otro idiota recogía el panda. Intente acercarme a ella pero el idiota de Doranbolt me lo impidió.

\- No te acerques Gray, ya hiciste suficiente- me recordó Doranbolt.

\- Dejarme ir, Doranbolt- exigí. Fue el maldito idiota el que hablo.

\- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella maldito idiota, esto es tu culpa- dijo y le indico a Lahar que llevará a Juvia a su auto. El se adelantó corriendo a su auto y lo encendió. Cuando Lahar dejó a Juvia en el asiento del copiloto, el idiota arrancó el Camaro a toda velocidad. Wendy vino corriendo a mi.

\- A Juvia-san se la llevaron al hospital- dijo preocupada.

\- Wendy-sama- se acercó Lahar- Déjeme llevarla a casa, el señor Zeref la dejo bajo mi cuidado y mire lo que pasa.

\- Llevarme al hospital a donde llevaron a Juvia-san- dijo Wendy.

\- Yo también quiero ir-dije.

\- Nada de eso- dijo Doranbolt- Yo te llevare con tu padre. Él debe saber lo ocurrido.

\- Yo ya no vivo bajo el techo de mi padre- dije. No quería escuchar los sermones de mi padre.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Gray Fullbuster. Pero no creo que quieras que Erza Scarlett se entere de lo ocurrido ¿o sí?- dijo Doranbolt. Trague, me tenía. Él sabía que a la persona que más temía era a Erza y a mi maestra Ul, pero ella no estaba aquí.

\- Llevarme con mi padre- dije.

\- Ya nos estamos entendiendo, ponte algo de ropa ¿quieres? - dijo Doranbolt. Recogió mi camisa que no recuerdo en qué momento me quite- Nos vemos Lahar. Esperó volver a verte a ti también.- le dijo a Wendy. Esta se sonrojo.

\- Nos vemos- dijo Wendy- Gray, que alguien te cure esas heridas- termino de decir y se fue con Lahar. Al igual que yo me fui con Doranbolt. Me venía una grande por más que lo evitara, Erza se iba a enterar de esto, estoy seguro que ahora sí estaba muerto. Ahora sí.

 **...**

Mire la hora en mi iPhone, eran las 6:30 pm. Iba saliendo de la empresa de mi padre, yo no tenía pensado ser el sucesor del lugar pero tenía que aprender sobre el negocio familiar para en un futuro poder prestar mi ayuda a Natsu en su labor. Iba a subir en mi ferrari 458 italia cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Hola?- dije.

\- ¿Zeref-san?- salió la voz de la otra línea algo angustiada- Soy Wendy.

\- A Wendy ¿Sucede algo?- pregunte.

\- Si Zeref-san- dijo. Me preocupe- Estamos en la clínica del centro Tokyo con Juvia-san- sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo.

\- Ya voy para allá- colgué. Arranque mi auto a toda velocidad ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi Juvia?. No se supone que estaría de compras con Jellal. El maldito tráfico estaba peor que nunca, me pasaba a todos los autos que podía, pero tampoco podía provocar un accidente. En menos de 10 minutos llegue a la clínica y baje corriendo del auto. Cuando llegue a la recepción fui directo a preguntar por Juvia.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita ¿la habitación de Juvia Loxar?- pregunté desesperado.

\- Buenas tardes joven- dijo la mujer con su santa paciencia, quería matarla por ello, claro que ella no tenía la culpa de mi desesperación- Juvia Loxar se encuentra en la habitación 14B. Sigue por este pasillo a la derecha.

\- Gracias señorita- dije y corrí por el pasillo. Quería verla de una vez por todas. Frente a la habitación divise a Wendy y a Lahar.

\- ¿Cómo está?- pregunté- ¿Qué sucedió?.

\- Está bien Zeref-sama, solo fue un desmayo por la situación en la que se encontraba la señorita Juvia en esos momentos. El susto junto con el golpe que recibió la señorita y un poco de anemia que presenta fueron el detonante para que ella perdiera la consciencia- Termino de explicar Lahar.

\- ¿Golpe?- pregunte confundido- ¿Cual golpe? Y Jellal no estaba con ella?

-Si, Jellal-sama se encuentra con ella allí adentró- dijo Lahar. Fui y toque la puerta cuando escuche un "Adelante" por parte de Jellal, entre. Este estaba todo sucio y lleno de sangre, en su pómulo derecho tenía un pequeño corte, al igual que en su ceja izquierda.

\- ¿Como esta?- pregunte.

\- Por los momentos está dormida- dijo Jellal- hace un momento había despertado, pero el suero que le están pasando le fue administrado un somnífero y no dura mucho con los ojos abiertos. Le darán de alta a lo que se termine.

\- ¿Que sucedió Jellal?.

\- Estábamos dando un paseo por el parque, cuando el maldito ese Gray Fullbuster- dijo con desprecio su nombre. Apreté mis puños otra vez era culpa de él- se acercó, tropezó a Juvia a propósito y no se porque motivo la llamó Zorra. Le exigí que se disculpara con ella pero se negó. Juvia intentó intervenir diciéndome que lo dejara así que a ella no le importaba, la volvió a llamar zorra y esta vez sí que no me puede detener- dijo con rabia en su voz. Rabia a Gray Fullbuster- comenzamos a golpearnos y cuando Juvia intento separarnos el idiota ese le dio un empujón, por el impacto le rompió la nariz y la mandó directo al suelo.

Lo voy a matar, si señor. Una cosa es que se meta conmigo pero ya es otra historia muy diferente que se meta con ella. Ese maldito va a conocer quien es Zeref Dragneel. Nunca me ha gustado utilizar el poder de mi padre, pero si vuelve tan siquiera a hablarle a Juvia lo utilizare sin compasión no me importa si es el mejor amigo de Natsu, no me importa nada. No perderé ante él.

\- ¿Z-zeref eres tu?- la escuche decir. Eso disperso todo sentimiento sobre destruir a Gray Fullbuster.

 **...**

Por más que lo intentara no podía abrir los ojos, cuando por fin lo conseguía se volvían a cerrar al instante sin poder evitarlo. Escuche la voz de Jellal y luego la de él. Quería verlo más que a nadie e hice todo el esfuerzo posible por mantener mis ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Z-eref eres tú?- pregunté. Volteo a mirarme y se acercó.

\- Si soy yo, mi hermosa Juvia- dijo. Me acarició el cabello. Recordé que había dejado mi panda tirado en el parque. Eso me lo regalo Jellal.

\- ¿Donde esta el panda de Juvia?- dije.

-¿Dónde está qué?- pregunto confundido. Escuche reír a Jellal, mire en su dirección en su hermoso rostro tenía varios cortes. En ese momento sentí mucha rabia contra Gray, como se había atrevido a hacerle eso a mi hermano.

\- Tu si que eres increíble, Juvia- dijo riendo- estás en la cama de un hospital y te preocupas por un tonto panda de peluche. Te puedo comprar otro si quieres ese está sucio.

-No es un tonto panda, es el panda de Juvia- chillé- Juvia no quiere otro, quiere el mismo porque ese se lo regalo Jellal.

\- Esta bien, esta bien. Tranquila enseguida iré a por él- dijo Jellal y salió de la habitación. Zeref se acercó, me dio un corto beso en los labios seguido por uno en la frente.

\- Estaba muy asustado, Juvia- me abrazó- pensé que te había ocurrido algo muy malo. Tenía temor de no volver a ver la sonrisa de mi Juvia- estaba enternecida por las palabras de Zeref, le di un beso en sus perfectos labios.

\- Juvia está bien, no tienes porque preocuparte- dije para tranquilizarlo. Era cierto lo único que tenía eran unas increíbles ganas de irme de ese hospital.- Juvia se quiere ir de aquí.

\- Te podrás ir cuando se te termine el suero, Juvia- fue Jellal el que hablo, iba entrando con mi ahora un poco sucio panda. Pero no importa ese panda es muy importante para mi.

\- El panda de Juvia!- grite como una niña. Mientras Jellal me lo entregaba en mis brazos.

\- Esa cosa es enorme- dijo Zeref en broma.

\- Si que lo es, hubiera comprado uno mas pequeño- continuó Jellal- Debemos mandarlo a la tintorería.

\- Dejen en paz al panda de Juvia- dije apretando el agarre del panda, haciendo un puchero infantil.

Entró una enfermera a la habitación.

\- Señorita Loxar, ya puede irse a casa dijo la enfermera.

 **...**

Iba llegando a casa con Doranbolt. Fuimos directo al despacho de mi padre, ya que Doranbolt por teléfono le había dado un adelanto a mi padre. Cuando llegamos Doranbolt toco la puerta.

\- ADELANTE!- se escuchó provenir del otro lado de la puerta. Trague grueso y entramos.

\- Silver-sama, le traje a su volcancito-dijo Doranbolt.

\- Hola padre- saludé. Me miró con enojo.

\- Doranbolt- dijo ignorándome por completo-¿Como has estado muchacho?.

\- Bien señor ¿y usted?- respondió Doranbolt.

\- No tan bien como tu, puedes ver- dijo mi padre paseándose de un lugar a otro. Se detuvo- Este hijo mío definitivamente es un idiota.

\- No lo pongo en duda señor- dijo Doranbolt.

\- Gray Fullbuster ¿como se te ocurre golpear a los hijos de Masamune Loxar? ¿Cómo?- gritó.

\- Tu también dices eso de hijos ¿por qué?- le grité de regreso- Juvia es hija única.

\- No es así, niño idiota- dijo mi padre- Masamune Loxar tiene un hijo mayor y adivina.

\- ¿Un hijo mayor?- pregunte confundido.

-Es el chico al que golpeaste hoy- Sentenció mi padre- Jellal Loxar.

* * *

 **Ese desgraciado Gray, como se atreve a tocar a Jellal y golpear a Juvia. No me quiero imaginar que hará Erza cuando se entere de lo que le hizo a Juvia. Loliconero al ataque. Se preguntaran como es que Kana trabaja con Metalicana. Pues debo aclarar que Kana es una estilista muy reconocida. Hubo una declaración de guerra entre Gray y Zeref ¡Kyaaaa, que emoción!.**

 **Si les gusta déjenme saberlo a través de sus Reviews, me emociona tanto leerlos.**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**

 _ **EAUchiha.**_


	8. Capítulo 7: Presentación parte I

Hola. Perdón por la tardanza pero como dije anteriormente. No tengo una computadora donde pueda subir los capítulos. Aunque ya los tenga listos. Disfruten de este sensual capítulo.

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Presentación parte I**

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, padre?- pregunté sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- De paso de idiota, el hijo también me salió sordo- se quejo mi padre- Lo que escuchaste, el chico que golpeaste hoy es el hijo mayor de Masamune, su nombre es Jellal- _"No puede ser verdad"_ pensé. Mi padre tiene razón soy un idiota, armé todo ese escándalo para nada porque él era su hermano. La maltrate y llame zorra por nada. Por una simple rabieta de niño, ahora está más lejos de mi alcance.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, padre?- pregunté tratando de organizar mis pensamientos.

\- Yo también me entere hace poco- dijo más calmado- Pero como tú no vives aquí por los momentos, no te habías enterado. Por ello el evento del sábado, es para presentar al mundo al hijo mayor y nuevo sucesor de los Loxar.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que la sucesora legítima es Juvia?- pregunté.

\- Si, porque el chico es de una mujer que Masamune tuvo por novia en la universidad. Ella quedó embarazada pero como el padre de Masamune ya le había arreglado compromiso con Nieves, la mamá de Juvia, hizo prometer a Masamune que no se acercaría al niño, ni a la mujer por el resto de su vida. Con ello, el no les haría daño. El padre de Masamune le prometió que el niño no iba a pasar calamidad, iba a recibir una pensión bastante razonable para sus gastos. Porque por muy ilegitimo que fuera seguía siendo su sangre, por sus venas seguía corriendo sangre Loxar. Mando a la mujer a vivir en el campo, Masamune no podía hacer nada mientras su padre seguía al mando por ello se caso sin quejas con la madre de Juvia, él aprendió a amarla. Nieves era una mujer amable y comprensiva, ella sabía por todo lo que había pasado Masamune e intentó romper el compromiso, pero su padre se lo impidió. Cuando se casaron unieron las dos compañías y los padres de nieves se fueron a vivir al campo para tener una vida tranquila. Al poco tiempo de eso, Nieves quedó embarazada de Juvia.

\- Con más razón, padre- dije- si la mitad de las acciones de la compañía son de la madre de Juvia, ella debería de ser la sucesora.

\- Juvia aceptó que él fuera el sucesor sin protestar. La cuestión es que Jellal es un genio en las computadoras y los sistemas- explicó mi padre- Juvia es un genio para la administración pero ese no es el eje principal de la compañía de los Loxar, hijo mío. Juvia es inteligente, ella supo reconocer que la mejor opción para suceder a la compañía es Jellal por sus dotes, Dotes que ella no posee. Pero con los dotes de estos dos chicos estoy seguro que la compañía Loxar se irá a la cima y eso Masamune lo sabe muy bien.

\- A ver si entiendo, padre. Junto con la inteligencia de Jellal y el extraordinario manejo de los negocios de Juvia, la compañía Loxar será la más influyente.

\- Veo que no eres tan idiota, hijo mío- dijo mi padre- pero tú vienes y te enemistas con ellos. No nos conviene estar en malos términos con los Loxar. Es más deberías de conquistar a Juvia, sé muy bien que esa chica se muere por ti.

\- Al parecer no tanto, padre. Está saliendo con Zeref Dragneel- dije tratando de ocultar mi enojo.

\- Otro chico interesante, pero tengo entendido que no le interesa el negocio familiar. Volviendo a lo anterior, eso no es impedimento Gray tienes que sacar tus encantos a relucir. Si eres un verdadero Fullbuster, puedes hacerlo.

\- Yo solo veo a un gran idiota, padre- me quejé- pero aunque no me lo pidas, tengo pensado tener a Juvia para mí.

\- Ese es mi hijo- dijo mi padre con orgullo- Yo veré en que te puedo ayudar- puso cara de terror- Ahora ve a enfrentar a tu adorada Erza.- termino de decir Silver riendo. Con la simple mención de su nombre me aterrorice.

\- O-ye, padre ¿no me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?- pregunté en vano. Yo me podía quedar aquí las veces que quisiera pero estaba seguro que hoy se encargaría él mismo de llevarme con Erza.

\- Sabes que te amo, hijo mío- se burló- pero tienes que pagar por tu idiotez y que mejor castigo que Erza. Lo único que permitiré es que te curen esas heridas, con tu empleo de modelo deberías de cuidar más tu rostro. No se terminan de curar unas cuando ya tienes otras.

\- Como digas, vejestorio- grité mientras huía de ahí. Silver odiaba que lo llamaran viejo.

 **...**

Al salir de la clínica nos fuimos directo a casa. Jellal se fue en su auto aparte y yo me fui con Zeref en su Ferrari 458 Italia. Cuando llegamos no nos esperamos el regaño que nos venía.

\- Bienvenidos sean, hijos míos- dijo mi padre en tono amable pero pronto cambió a uno de molestia- Hijos que se meten en peleas con el hijo de Silver Fullbuster.

\- Padre, dejarme que te explique- dijo Jellal.

\- No hace falta, Jellal, sé muy bien lo que pasó- dijo calmado mi padre- Se muy bien que ese mocoso idiota se atrevió a insultar y agredir a mi hermosa Juvia.

\- Por eso, padr...- Jellal se vio interrumpido por nuestro padre.

\- Pero tú eres un chico inteligente, hijo mío. No tenías que irte a los golpes y menos con el hijo de Silver Fullbuster.

\- No me importa de quien sea hijo, padre- dijo alzando un poco la voz Jellal- No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él ofendía de esa manera a Juvia.

\- Yo también estoy muy molesto con ese mocoso, nadie le hace eso a mi Juvia y se queda con su castigo- decía papá mientras acariciaba mi rostro- pero te dije que no llamarás la atención, que tenias que estar en discreción hasta que no se supiera que eras mi hijo- se acerco ahora a Jellal y le tocó el rostro- Mira como maltrataste tu bello rostro, hijo mío- Apenas me había percatado de las heridas del hermoso rostro de mi hermano. Me acerque a él y también lo acaricie.

\- Cierto, Jellal. Mira lo que le han hecho a tu hermoso rostro- dije- Todo por culpa de Juvia.

\- Aquí nada es culpa tuya, Juvia- dijeron a unísono Jellal y Zeref.

\- Todo es culpa de ese maldito- dijo Jellal.

\- Mantengan la calma- dijo papá- En cuanto a ustedes dos- nos señalo a mí y a Jellal- Tienen terminantemente prohibido salir de esta casa hasta el sábado. No quiero más espectáculos como el de hoy.

\- P-pero, padre. J-juvia quiere salir, los amigos de Londres de Juvia están aquí- repliqué.

\- Pero nada, Juvia. Ellos pueden venir aquí las veces que quieran, al igual que tu Zeref. Puedes quedarte esta noche y venir todos los días que quieras- sentenció Masamune. Mientras se iba pero recordó algo y se detuvo- Invita a esos amigos tuyos.

\- Juvia siente que te hayan castigado a ti también, Jellal- me disculpe con Jellal.

\- Jajaja, toda mi vida crecí sin un padre y ahora a mis 23 años mi padre me castiga, esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo riendo. Pero creo que en el fondo estaba triste y a la vez feliz- Bueno chicos me despido, voy a tomar una ducha y a dormir. El día de hoy ha sido agotador para mí- se despidió Jellal y se fue a su habitación. Le dije a Zeref que subiera a mi habitación mientras yo iba en busca de la nana Haruka. La encontré como siempre en la cocina.

\- Hola, Nana- saludé.

\- Niña Juvia ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó.

\- Juvia se encuentra muy bien, Nana-dije- pero Juvia tiene que pedirle un favor.

\- Claro, niña ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto. Le mostré mi sucio panda.- Entiendo lo dejare como nuevo.

\- Muchísimas gracias, nana Haruka. Juvia le estará eternamente agradecida- dije saliendo de la cocina. Fui a mi habitación, allí estaba Zeref muy echado en mi cama.

\- Juvia tomara un baño- dije. Tenía que quitarme ese vestido lleno de sangre. Cuando entre al baño recordé lo que había pasado en todo el día. Mi día iba perfecto hasta que él apareció, porque siempre me hacia sufrir _"¿tanto me odia?"_ Me pregunté a mi misma. No pienses en él, Juvia. Tu novio, el chico que si te valora y ama te está esperando en tu habitación. Como en unos 15 minutos. Salí del baño fui a ponerme algo de ropa, cuando sentí unos cálidos labios en mi hombro desnudo.

\- Desde que llegamos a Japón no he probado tu hermosa piel- dijo Zeref en mi oído de forma seductora. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

\- Juvia te extraña- dije. Me dio otro beso en el hombro y me quitó la única toalla que me cubría, no tuve ninguna vergüenza en estar completamente desnuda frente a él. Deseaba sus labios en los míos, al parecer leyó mi mente porque a continuación me beso suave y lento. Abrí la boca dando paso a su lengua, la cual recorría cada rincón de mi boca. Poco a poco el beso se tornó más apasionado y desesperado. Nos separamos por falta de aire, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevo a mi cama. Fue y puso seguro a la puerta. Se sacó la chaqueta y botas que traía puestas, subió encima de mí y continuó besándome. Bajo por mi cuello, luego hasta mis pechos. Me estaba volviendo loca necesitaba tocarlo, también le saqué la camisa, pase mis manos por su trabajado torso. Volvió a besarme, estaba suspirando de placer pero entonces recordé que el perceptivo Jellal estaba en la habitación de al lado.

\- Quiero escucharte, Juvia- dijo Zeref de forma seductora. Si me habla de esa forma, no puedo negarme a él. Continuo besando mis pechos y luego la parte más íntima de mi ser. Gemía de placer, pero mordía mis labios tratando de silenciarlos los más que podía. Solo Zeref tenía que escucharme, no toda la casa.

\- Juvia te necesita en ella- gemí.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, mi hermosa Juvia- dijo mientras se sacaba de un solo golpe sus Jeans junto con la ropa interior, dejando libre su bastante crecida erección. Se acomodo entre mis piernas y entró de una sola estocada. Comenzó con sus embestidas lentas pero constantes.

\- Juvia qui…ere que... lo... ha...gas...más... Ra…pido- termine de decir con mucha dificultad. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, en este punto me era muy difícil acallar mis gemidos pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. Estábamos llegando al clímax, lo sentía. Zeref dio dos estocadas más con eso llegamos juntos al orgasmo, sentí como derramo su semilla en mi interior, pero estaba muy agotada como para preocuparme de ello. Y creo que el también ya salió de mi, se tiro a mi lado y recostó sus cabeza en mi pecho. Caímos juntos en un profundo sueño.

 **...**

Mi padre dejó a Doranbolt a cargo de que me llevara con Erza, no podía escapar. El muy desgraciado me llevó hasta la puerta y toco el timbre. Erza salió en sus muy acostumbradas pijamas de fresas. Ella hablaba por teléfono.

\- Si, señor Silver. Ya Gray llegó a casa. Que tenga buenas noches, señor- finalizó colgando el teléfono. Me ignoró- ¿Como estas, Doranbolt?

\- Bien ¿y tú, Erza?- dijo.

\- Bien, gracias- contesto Erza.

\- Nos vemos otro día. Aquí te dejo a tu compañero de apartamento- me aventó a los pies de ella- Te lo encargo. Que aprenda la lección- dijo el desgraciado y se largó de ahí. Erza cerró la puerta. Volteo a mirarme.

\- Gray, cada día me decepciono mas de ti- dijo en tono de reproche- ¿Cómo es posible que golpeadas a Juvia?- no dije nada. Me arrepentía de haber hecho eso, como nadie tenía idea. Si pudiera corriera ahora mismo a pedirle perdón. Pero que Erza me deje ir de aquí, es muy poco probable. Además si el tal Jellal vive con ella es más que imposible que me permita acercarme a ellos

\- Se que eso no lo arregla, Erza- me defendí- pero no lo hice a propósito fue un accidente, yo de verdad...yo...realmente...no quise...hacerlo.- Ella se acerco a mí. Cerré mis ojos esperando el dolor pero no fue así. Ella sólo me abrazó dándome apoyo, lo sé.

\- Ya lo sé idiota, podrás hacer lo que sea- dijo ella- pero sé muy bien que no eres un cobarde capaz de golpear a una mujer- seguí abrazado a ella por un rato más. Me daba la tranquilidad y el apoyo de una hermana mayor, es la que me ha llevado por el camino correcto. Mi madre desde que tenía como 17 años se la pasa de viaje en viaje. Es una modelo internacional, ese es su trabajo pero antes ella estaba mucho tiempo en casa. Ahora es otra historia.

\- Gray, tu padre me ordeno que te tuviera encerrado hasta el sábado que puedes asistir al evento que organizan los Loxar- dijo ella confundida- No sé cuál es la razón detrás de ello, pero debes de obedecer.

\- Vejestorio estúpido- dije. Así que Silver no le dijo la razón detrás de tal evento, el tendrá sus razones. Si él no lo dijo, yo tampoco lo diré.

\- Tu obedeces y ya- me exigió- Ahora ¿quieres que la maravillosa Erza-sama te prepare algo de cenar?- preguntó. Por eso la amaba, se que estaba intentando levantarme el ánimo. Ahora que me doy cuenta tengo muchísima hambre.

\- Claro, Erza-sama. Es un honor para mí paladar probar un manjar hecho por usted y sus gráciles manos- dije siguiéndole la corriente. Reímos los dos.

\- Hace tiempo que no hacíamos eso- dijo ella- vamos a la- fuimos a la cocina. Ella revisó los anaqueles.

\- Tenemos que hacer el mercado- dijo- ¿Quieres pasta? Es todo lo que tenemos.

\- Si me muero de hambre- dije. Ella puso el agua a hervir.

\- Ahora cuenta- dijo Erza- ¿Como terminaste peleando con un desconocido y golpeando a Juvia?

\- Larga historia- dije. Erza fue a ver si el agua estaba hirviendo- Pero en resumen. La vi abrazada con ese tipo, la rabia me cegó y la llame zorra.

\- Continua- dijo Erza mientras ponía la pasta en agua caliente.

\- Me dijo que me disculpara con ella y me negué- continúe- Ella le dijo a él que lo dejara así que a ella no le había ofendido en lo absoluto. _"No te ofendes porque sabes que es cierto"_ le dije. El tipo no lo soporto más y comenzó a golpearme. Yo no me iba a dejar de ese idiota y lo golpeé también. Juvia intentó intervenir, en el forcejeo la aparte de un golpe pensando que era ese tipo quien se aferraba a mi brazo.

Fin de la historia.

\- Hay que ver que eres bien idiota, Gray Fullbuster- suspiro Erza y se aplastó en el mesón de la cocina. Ya había puesto a calentar una salsa para pasta.

\- Olvidarlo, mujer-dije con fastidio- Date prisa con la comida, tengo hambre.

\- Tranquilo, ya va a estar- me regaño Erza- Oye tienes que comprar algo elegante para el sábado, pero como no puedes salir compra algo por internet y yo paso por el ¿vale?

\- Como quieras, Erza- dije- Solo dame de comer ¿quieres?

\- Voy, ya está listo- dijo mientras me servía un enorme plato de pasta- Cometerlo todo y luego a dormir.

 **...**

El resto de la semana se paso volando. Era sábado en la mañana, hoy por fin era la presentación de Jellal. Todo el mundo conocería al fin, al hijo mayor de Masamune Loxar y nuevo sucesor del negocio familiar. Todo en la casa estaba muy tranquilo, padre estaba arreglando los últimos preparativos. Jellal estaba en la sala de estar caminando de un lado para el otro.

\- ¿Tan nervioso éstas?- pregunté.

\- No, es solo que…- guardó silencio. Le hice un ademán para que continuara- ¿Y si no me aceptan, Juvia? Eso sería el fin de los Loxar. Si nadie acepta al nuevo sucesor, no solicitaran nuestros servicios. Todo el trabajo de mis predecesores se irá por el caño- quien lo viera. Siempre derrocha confianza en sí mismo y ahora parece un cachorro asustado. Le puse la mano en el hombro.

\- No te preocupes por cosas que no van a pasar, Jellal- dije- Lo que realmente importa es que los Loxar te aceptemos- toque la cadena con el dije que representa a los Loxar- Juvia y nuestro padre te hemos aceptado, eso es lo que importa ¿no?- Jellal asintió- Serás el mejor director que la compañía Loxar ha tenido y tendrá, te lo aseguro y Juvia estará a tu lado para lo que necesites.

\- No te pareces que me estas dejando de lado, hija mía- dijo padre apareciendo de la nada- me siento ofendido, Juvia. Lastimas los sentimientos de tu padre.

\- Padre, Juvia lo siente pero es lo que me dice mi corazón.

\- Muy inteligente, hija mía- dijo papá- En cuanto a ti, hijo mío, no te preocupes por nada. Hoy es tu noche tu solo debes preocuparte por disfrutarla ¿bien?

\- Sí, padre. Tienes razón- dijo Jellal.

\- Nos vemos en la noche hijos míos, todavía su padre tiene muchas cosas que hacer- se despidió papá. Fui y encendí el plasma de la sala de estar de estar. Estaban dando una película que me gusta mucho _"Si decido quedarme"_.

\- Jellal- llamé- ¿Quieres ver una película con Juvia?

\- Si claro, Juvia- contestó. Se sentó junto a mí en el sofá. Llamamos a la nana Haruka para que nos trajera unos refrescos y palomitas de maíz. Nos la estábamos pasando muy bien juntos. Atesoraba el tiempo que pasaba con Jellal. Si lo conocía de antes, pero sólo lo veía como dos semanas de cada verano hasta que tenía 10 años. No le volví a ver hasta 10 años después para ser mi hermano, era muy poco el tiempo que había pasado con él en esta vida por eso atesoraba los momentos que pasaba junto a él. Estoy considerando no volver a Londres de inmediato termine todo esto, quiero quedarme un poco más para poder ver con mis propios ojos el inicio del camino a la gloria de mi hermano y no solo quiero ver si no estar junto a él. Si por una razón cae, quiero estar ahí para tenderle una mano y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Cuando la película término Jellal estaba muy alterado.

\- No me jodas- le grito a la pantalla- No puede simplemente terminar cuando la pendeja despierta del coma.

\- Lamentablemente ese es el final, Jellal- dije- Juvia reaccionó de la misma forma- entonces Jellal recibió una llamada telefónica. Se puso de pie.

\- Vuelvo en un minuto, Juvia- dijo. Camino en dirección a la salida. No le tome mucha importancia. Cambie de canal a ver si conseguía otra película que ver, pero en ese momento Jellal volvía y junto con el venían dos chicas. _"Pero mira que se las tenia bien escondida"_ pensé.

\- Chicas, les presento a mi hermana Juvia- dijo Jellal.

\- Es un placer, Juvia. Soy Ultear Milkovich- dijo una chica de piel blanca, que me tendía su mano. Tenía un Cabello muy largo de color negro con reflejos morados. Ojos negros, con un muy buen cuerpo tanto con mucho frente como retaguardia. Traía un sencillo vestido negro y unos listones en lazos blancos en el cabello. Era muy hermosa.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Ultear- dije tomando su mano- Soy Juvia Loxar- luego hablo la otra chica, que también era bellísima. Tenía el cabello incluso más largo que Ultear, era de color rosa. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y un buen cuerpo acompañado de unos grandes pechos, su piel era blanca y pálida. Traía puesto unos Jeans con una sencilla blusa de color rojo. Tenía el cabello en una media cola.

\- Hola, Juvia. Esun gusto conocerte- habló con su dulce voz- Soy Meredy Ichinose.

\- El gusto es de Juvia- dije tomando su mano.

\- Me alegro de que te hayan agradado, Juvia-hablo Jellal- Ellas son mis dos mejores amigas, se quedaran en casa por unos días.

\- Bienvenidas sean- dije- ¡siéntanse como en casa, por favor!

\- Jellal, que linda y amable es tu hermana, a diferencia de ti- se burlo Ultear.

\- Tu eres un monstruo vil y cruel a su lado- siguió Meredy. Estaban acabando con la paciencia de Jellal lo sé, dos venas se habían hinchado en su frente.

\- Saben, será mejor que se queden en un hotel- dijo molesto- Yo me encargo se cubrir los gastos.

\- Jellal, pero que mal educado- dije- Juvia se disculpa por el fallo de mi hermano. Pueden quedarse en casa el tiempo que deseen.

\- Juvia, no les des ideas- se quejo Jellal.

\- Meredy- dijo Ultear- Juvia tiene razón, deberíamos quedarnos por un tiempo de todas maneras por ahora tenemos tiempo libre.

\- No se acostumbren mujeres diabólicas- dijo Jellal. Podía decir lo que quisiera, pero a estas chicas les tenía muchísimo cariño. No pude disfrutar más de las mujeres que lo hacían, incluso más que yo perder la calma a Jellal, porque sonó mi teléfono celular. Me aparte un poco para contestar.

\- Juvia al habla- dije.

\- _Hola, mi hermosa Juvia_ \- de inmediato reconocí esa voz.

\- Zeref- dije- Juvia te extraña.

\- _Yo también te extraño, my lady_ \- dijo Zeref al otro lado de la línea- _¿Paso por ti esta noche?_ \- Preguntó.

\- Ya quisiera Juvia. Pero tengo que llegar con Jellal- dije.

\- _Entiendo_ \- dijo compresivo- _Kana dijo que iba en la tarde para tu casa, según ella fue contratada por tu padre para ser tu estilista y la de Jellal._

\- Padre menciono algo sobre eso- dije.

\- _Entonces nos vemos por la noche, mi hermosa Juvia_ \- dijo Zeref y colgó la llamada. Volví a donde estaban los demás.

\- ¿El príncipe oscuro?- preguntó Jellal.

\- ¿El qué?- pregunté.

\- El príncipe oscuro- repitió. Lo mire aun sin entender- Zeref. Juvia, que si era Zeref.

\- Si, Zeref fue quien llamo a Juvia- dije.

\- Zeref es el novio de Juvia- dijo Jellal a Ultear y Meredy.

\- ¿Por qué le dices el príncipe oscuro?- pregunto Ultear.

\- Bueno es que él es todo un príncipe- dijo Jellal con expresión soñadora mientras que unía sus manos en su pecho, miraba a la nada y pestañeaba mucho- Viene por las noches y sube por la ventana de mi hermana- siguió con su relato fingido- A rescatar a su princesa.

\- No molestes a Juvia- dije molesta. Pero hizo caso omiso como si fuera una mosca que solo pasaba por ahí.

\- Para vigilar sus sueños- cambio su expresión radicalmente- o a poner a trabajar su pelvis.- dijo con sorna. Estaba acabando con mi paciencia, una más y se las vería con mi puño- ¡Oh, Mi querida princesa, Juvia! Vengo a poner mi espada en su vaina- Eso fue lo último que soporte. Estaba a punto de hacer una cosa muy anti-femenina, algo que sabía que a Jellal lo iba a retorcer.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Estaba en el bosque recolectando flores junto con Jellal. Había muchas margaritas. Había una que era la más hermosa de todas, nos acercarnos juntos a olerla. Al parecer me acerque mucho a olerla porque sentí comezón en mi nariz, la arrugue para no estornudar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Juvia-chan?- preguntó Jellal. Estaba a punto de salir- ¿Juvi...

\- ¡Ah shuuu!- estornude a Jellal en toda la cara. Paso una mano por su rostro, al sentir la sustancia pegajosa y viscosa esparcida por todo su rostro se puso pálido.

\- ¡ASCO!- chilló- que asco! Juvia mala! Mamá quiero a mi mamá- era la primera vez que veía a Jellal de esa formar. Casi que lloraba, no pude evitar reírme.

\- Jajajaja, Jellal le teme a los mocos- me burle.

\- ¡CALLATE! Tonta!- me gritó. Me quede impactada, nunca me había tratado de esa forma. Me puse a llorar.

\- ¡Waaa! ¡Waaa! ¡Mamá!- lloré. Me senté en el piso a llorar sobre mis rodillas.

\- Juvia-chan, disculpa ¿si?- dijo Jellal- No era mi intención gritar de esa formar- levante mi rostro y lo mire. Seco mis lágrimas- Ten- me dio la margarita más hermosa de toda la pradera. La culpable de todo ese lío.

\- Snif... Juvia...snif... Lo..snif..siente... mucho...snif... Jellal.

\- Ven, sigamos recolectando flores para llevarle a nuestras mamás- dijo y me tendió la mano para ponerme de pie.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Mientras él seguía burlándose de mi relación con Zeref. Metí un cabello en mis fosas nasales, lo moví en el interior de estas. Cuando sentí la comezón ya conocida me acerque a Jellal.

\- ¡A shuuuu!- le volví a estornudar en toda la cara. Se tardó en reaccionar tanto, que pensé que mi venganza no había funcionado. Pero me equivoque, llevo detenidamente sus manos hacia su rostro y se puso pálido al sentir la sustancia viscosa. Esta es mi oportunidad de huir.

\- Juvia se despide- dije y me eche a correr a mi habitación. Cuando iba por el último escalón lo escuche.

\- ¡JUVIAAAAA!- ni me moleste en mirar hacia atrás, acelere mi paso lo mas que pude. Escuchaba sus pasos cada vez más cerca de mí. Pero por muy, muy poco conseguí llegar a mi habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerré la puerta con seguro.

\- ¡JUVIA, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- grito furioso.

\- ¡JUVIA NO HARÁ TAL COSA!- grite de vuelta. La molesta aquí debería de ser yo. Me senté en el suelo con la espalda pegada a mi puerta.

\- ¡JUVIA, OBEDECE A TU HERMANO MAYOR!

\- ¡NO GRITES A JUVIA!- aquí vienen mis lágrimas, cuando Jellal me grita me pongo a llorar.

\- ¡SAL AHORA MISMO DE ESA HABITACIÓN, JUVIA. ESTOY MUY MOLESTO!

\- ¡LA MOLESTA AQUÍ.. snif.. DE.. snif... BERÍA...snif..SER JUVIA! NO.. snif... TU...TONTO HERMANO!- Le grité con todas mis fuerzas. Se quedo callado por un rato. Sentí cuando se pego a la puerta.

\- ¿Juvia?- preguntó con un tono de voz suave y tranquilo- ¿Estas llorando?- No contesté- Abre la puerta ¿quieres?- volví a guardar silencio- Lo siento, Juvia, sé que me pase un poco- solo me soné la nariz con mi blusa- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Jellal, ha sido malo con Juvia- dije con recelo- Juvia no le hizo nada a Jellal y él fue malo con Juvia- Lo estaba manipulando, si que sí.

\- Si, Jellal ha sido muy malo con Juvia-chan- dijo con voz graciosa- ¿quieres que Jellal te compre un helado?- no dije nada. Lo haría pagar- Jellal tiene a la mejor y más hermosa hermana del mundo, que lo perdonara ¿sí?

\- En lo que ha quedado el imponente Jellal- dijo Ultear burlona.

\- Ni que lo digas- siguió Meredy.

\- Cierren el pico par de brujas- les dijo Jellal- ¿Le abrirás la puerta a Jellal?

\- ¿Jellal promete que no le hará nada a Juvia?- Jellal guardó silencio. Mi manipulación perdía efecto- ¿Lo prometes?- suspiró.

\- Jellal promete que no le hará nada a Juvia.

\- Lo manipulo por completo- dijo Ultear en un tono de voz cantarín.

\- Si que lo hizo- dijo Meredy- muy inteligente de tu parte, Juvia.

\- ¿Quieren cerrar la boca de una buena vez?- preguntó molesto Jellal. Decidí salir el no me haría nada y si lo intentaba tengo más estornudos para él. Cuando abrí la puerta Jellal estaba a punto de coscorronear a Ultear y Meredy.

\- JAJAJA- me reí a carcajadas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Jellal- mujer, parece que la afectada por esta presentación eres tú.

\- JAJAJAJA- seguí riendo- así que, Juvia es la mejor y más hermosa hermana del mundo- dije burlando me de él. Siempre solía ser tan orgulloso, pero hoy lo manipule por completo. Se sonrojo pero luego me miro molesto.

\- Tonta inmadura- dijo, me dio un coscorrón. Se encerró en su habitación. ¡Auch! Eso dolió pero no el coscorrón, si no que me dijo inmadura. Sabía que en ocasiones lo era y mucho pero que Jellal me lo dijera de esa forma en mi cara, me hacía sentir realmente muy inmadura. Ultear y Meredy no dijeron mas nada.

\- Con su permiso- dije. Me encerré también en mi habitación. No se supone que este día fuese así. Sé que estaba molesto porque le hice perder su orgullo frente a sus amigas. No, no es así. A él no le gusta perder su orgullo ante nadie y yo lo forcé a hacerlo. Fui directo a la cama, me sentía culpable, pero él se lo buscó. Mire la hora eran pasadas las dos, pronto caí en un profundo sueño.

 **...**

Me iba a volver loco. Sí señor, ya no aguantaba un minuto más encerrado en esta casa y no me podía escapar. Si lo hacía, sería lo último que haría en esta vida. La que me cuidaba era nada más y nada menos que la gran Erza Scarlett. Hoy iba a ser el día que podía salir de este encierro, por los momentos Erza estaba tomando una siesta. Ya habíamos comprado nuestros trajes para hoy, la madre de Erza contrato a alguien para prepararnos para la noche. Mire la hora, eran las cinco de la tarde, no debía tardar mucho en llegar. Fui a buscar algo que comer en la cocina, busque en los anaqueles y conseguí unos Snacks. Me disponía a comerlo cuando tocaron el timbre, camine con una paciencia a abrir.

\- ¿Kana?- pregunte.

\- La misma en persona- dijo- Supe lo que sucedió, al parecer eres muy temperamental- le dio un golpe al marco de la puerta. Su expresión se puso sombría- Como vuelvas a tocar un solo cabello de la cabeza de Juvia, te las veras conmigo- luego su expresión volvió a cambiar radicalmente- ¿Como estas, Gray?.

\- B-bien ¿y tú?- dije. Su actitud me había tomado completamente desprevenido _"Pero que mujer tan bipolar"_ pensé.

\- Bien, gracias ¿y Erza?- preguntó- Necesito terminar rápido aquí, tengo que atender luego a otros clientes.

\- En su habitación- dije- Pasa- Ella entró. La guíe a la habitación de Erza, cuando llegamos seguía durmiendo.

\- ¡ERZAAA! DESPIERTA!- grité. Ni se movió- ¡ERZAAA!- La moví- ¡Vamos, Erza, despierta!- seguía como si nada. Voltee a mirar a Kana- Dame un segundo- dije. Me acerque al oído de Erza. Esto me podía costar la vida- ¡ERZAAA!- se sentó de golpe chocando su cabeza con la mía. Auch, eso sí que dolió.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo asombrada. No hacia ni seña de que le doliera la cabeza mientras yo me revolcaba del dolor.

\- Estoy aquí- dijo Kana. Erza la miro reconociéndola.

\- Hola, Kana- dijo- disculpa que no esté lista, pero es que me quede dormida. Tomare una rápida ducha para que podamos comenzar. ¿Quieres agua, un café o un jugo?

\- Quisiera una copa, pero eso vendrá en la noche- dijo bromeando- ¡un café por favor!

\- Gray, sirve un café a Kana- ordenó Erza mientras entraba al baño.

\- ¿Con cuantas cucharadas de azúcar?- pregunté.

\- Dos ¡por favor!- dijo. Fui a la cocina, encendí la cafetera. Cuando el café estuvo listo serví tres tazas. Se me había antojado un poco de café. Erza era una amante del café, si no le servía un poco me iba a matar. Volví a la habitación, Kana estaba hablando por teléfono al parecer tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

\- ¿Día ocupado?- pregunte entregándole la taza de café.

\- Ni que lo digas- se quejó- Estuve toda la mañana en una sesión de fotos con Metálicana. Parte de la tarde estuve arreglando a Lucy, Levy y Wendy para la noche. Ahora a ustedes y luego tengo dos clientes más, creo que voy a morir si no me tomó una copa- solo escuchaba sus quejas mientras bebía mi taza de café. Erza al fin salió del baño.

\- ¡Largo de aquí, Gray!- ordeno Erza. Obedecí sin protestar, entiendo que ella necesita su privacidad- Ve a tomar una ducha. Después de mi, sigues tu.

\- Como digas, mujer- dije. Fui a mi habitación a tomar una ducha. Me tarde como unos 20 minutos. En salir de la ducha. Me puse sólo mi ropa interior, me daba igual que Kana me viera así y ya Erza estaba acostumbrada. Fui a la habitación de Erza, cuando la vi casi muero de un infarto.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir palabra alguna, y ponte algo de ropa ¿No te da vergüenza con Kana?- me advirtió. No dije nada pero me estaba muriendo de la risa, parecía a mi abuela con ese poco de tubos en la cabeza. Kana terminaba de poner los últimos tubos, o como se llamen.

\- Sabes que no- dije y me acosté en la cama a ver como terminaban con Erza. Como media hora después, si no fue de haber aplicado varios pomos, polvos, sombras, mascarilla de pestañas y algo que conocía muy bien pero que odiaba, el delineador de ojos. Erza había quedado preciosa. Ya la había visto varias veces de esa forma en las fiestas de la alta sociedad, pero no me cansaba de ver el cambio radical que hacían todos esos cosméticos en las mujeres. Ahora Kana se disponía a quitar ese poco te tubos de su hermoso cabello rojo. Luego le recogió la mitad de cabello en un moño alto y el resto de su cabello caía en hondas, en el moño le puso una peineta muy pequeña con unos detalles en flor y pedrería. Para finalizar le roció fijador por todo el cabello, quedo perfecto. Erza se miro en el espejo y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Kana- dijo Erza- Es tu turno, Gray.

\- ¿En serio tengo que pasar por esto?- pregunté.

\- Si, ahora sentado que Kana tiene otras cosas que atender- me ordeno Erza. No pude hacer mas nada que obedecer y sentarme.

\- Quita esa cara Gray, esto será rápido- dijo. Comenzó a peinar mi cabello y aplicar un gel- Me gusta cómo te lo arreglaron para la última sesión, ¿te parece de esa forma?

\- Como sea- dije. Esto es un fastidio, tener que peinarme y vestirme tan elegante ¿por qué no puedo ir en ropa interior? Son más cómodas. Ella siguió en lo suyo y como en 5 minutos más, estuve listo.

\- Muy bien, Gray, todo listo- dijo Kana y me mostró un espejo. No me veía nada mal, tenía el cabello peinado todo hacia atrás con un mechón cayendo en mi rostro, con gel y fijador para mantenerlo en su lugar. Tenía un poco de maquillaje, cubriendo los rastros de mis últimas heridas de batalla, pero nada exagerado.

\- Gracias- dije, solo por cortesía me daba igual mi peinado.

\- ¿Cuánto te debemos, Kana?- pregunto Erza.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Erza. Sus padres ya se hicieron cargo- dijo Kana. Así que esto era obra de Silver, ese desgraciado sabe como odio esto, ya me las pagara- Me tengo que ir chicos, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos en la noche.

\- Te acompañó a la salida- ofreció Erza. Se fueron ambas chicas por la puerta, Erza no tardo mucho en volver- deberías de ir a vestirte, falta una hora para el evento y nuestros padres fueron explícitos en que teníamos que llegar puntuales ¿Nos vamos en tu auto?

\- Si claro, como quieras- dije y fui a mi cuarto a vestirme. Me puse la camisa de color gris manga larga, cuando terminaba de poner mi pantalón negro, escuche a Erza llamarme.

\- ¡GRAY!- gritó- ¡VEN ACÁ!

\- ¡YA VOY, MUJER ESCANDALOSA- grite de vuelta. Camine a su habitación mientras abrochaba mis pantalones- ¿Que quieres?- cuando la mira, estaba en ropa interior de color negro- Mujer, viste algo- dije en broma. Ya la había visto muchas veces de esa forma, pero por alguna vez le quería robar su frase.

\- Eso intento, pero no puedo ponerme el vestido y evitar estropear mi cabello- se quejó.

\- ¿En qué te ayudo?- pregunte.

\- Toma el vestido que está en la cama, debes meterlo por mi cabeza con cuidado mientras sostengo cabello- eso hice tome el vestido de color negro y lo pase por su cabeza con cuidado. Cuando ya estuvo puesto le subí el cierre que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Le quedaba realmente bien ese vestido. Era largo de seda pegado al todo el cuerpo, en el busto tenía un escote pronunciado de ahí hasta el cuello era de tela de blonda, se podía ver la mayor parte de su espalda a través de la tela de blonda. Si no lo amara como a una hermana mayor de seguro y ya hubiera pasado por mi cama, sí señor.

\- Te ves muy bien, Erza- dije alabando su aspecto.

\- Gracias, Gray. Ve a terminar de vestirte- me dijo. Eso hice, al llegar a la habitación me puse mis zapatos e intente ponerme la corbata de color gris también, pero intento fallido. Ahora fue mi turno de pedir ayuda.

\- ¡ERZA, VEN ACÁ!- grité. En menos de un minuto apareció por la puerta con sus ahora muy altos tacones de color rojo y sus labios pintados del mismo color rojo.

\- ¿Que sucede, Gray?- preguntó. Le señale el intento fallido de poner mi corbata- hasta cuando aprenderás- se echó a reír. Pero lo hizo rápido y elegante- termina de ponerte el esmoquin para que podamos irnos- termino de decir y salió de la habitación. Hice lo que me dijo, me puse un poco de colonia, tome las llaves de mi Lamborghini y salí de la habitación.

\- Erza, vámonos- dije. Ella se miraba al espejo por última vez y tomaba un bolso elegante de mano rojo, que combinaba con sus tacones.

\- Vámonos- dijo. Le ofrecí mi brazo como todo caballero debe y ella lo tomo.

 **...**

Me despertó el tono de llamada de mi teléfono celular. Cogí la llamada.

\- Juvia habla- dije.

\- _Juvia, soy Kana_ \- salió de la otra línea- _Voy camino a tu casa para prepararlos a ti y a Jellal. Disculpen la tardanza pero es que se me complico el día._

\- No te preocupes, Kana- dije. Colgué la llamada. Mire la hora, iban a ser las siete de la noche. Tenía que darme prisa y avisar a Jellal. Espera, si estaba molesta con Jellal como iba a decirle que se fuera preparando que ya Kana venia. Se me ocurrió ir a la habitación asignada a Ultear, toque la puerta una vez. Cuando estaba por hacerlo por segunda vez abrieron la puerta ella y Meredy.

\- _Hola, Juvia ¿que se te ofrece?_ \- preguntó Ultear.

\- Bueno... es que Juvia... Bueno Juvia... ella- intente decir.

\- ¿Quieres que le demos algún mensaje a Jellal?- preguntó ahora Meredy.

\- Bueno... Juvia...- qué vergüenza tener que hacer esto, teniéndolo junto a mi habitación- Juvia les agradecería que le dijeran que se vaya preparando, porque Kana viene en camino.

\- No te preocupes, Juvia- dijo Ultear- Nosotras nos encargamos de hacérselo llegar.

\- Gracias- dije. Volví a mi habitación, me quede con la oreja pegada a mi puerta. Escuche como golpearon la puerta de Jellal, al tercer toque salió.

\- ¿Que quieren?- lo escuche decir.

\- Te falto golpearnos ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo Meredy.

\- Lo siento, chicas, no estoy de humor- dijo- ¿Para qué me necesitaban?

\- Ve a prepararte, la tal Kana viene de camino- dijo Ultear.

\- Entiendo, gracias- escuche como volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Me aparte de la puerta ¿por que tuvimos que discutir justamente hoy? Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asusto e irme a la ducha, cuando acababa de salir de la ducha tocaron a la puerta.

\- Ya voy- grité desde el baño. Me apure en ir a abrir la puerta. Era Kana.

\- Juvia ¿como estas?- preguntó.

\- Juvia no se encuentra muy bien, pero olvidemos eso y tu ¿como estas?- dije.

\- Como que lo olvide, hablarme de ello mientras hago mi trabajo- dijo Kana y me llevo a sentarme en una silla. Abrió una maleta con todos sus utensilios de trabajo- ahora Juvia, ¿qué es lo que te tiene triste?-preguntó mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello.

\- Bueno, es que Juvia hace un rato tuvo una pelea con Jellal- dije- Se supone que este día sería perfecto, pero Juvia lo estropeó.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Juvia. Las cosas se van a arreglar, ya lo veras- me animo Kana- Juvia ¿tu vestido es escotado en la espalda?- me preguntó.

\- Si, es ese que esta allá- señale el prendedor que sostenía mí vestido azul.

\- Muy bien. ¿Te parece si te pongo todo el cabello para un lado y así puedas lucir el detalle de tu vestido?

\- A Juvia le gustaría mucho de esa forma- dije.

\- Como ordenes, Juvia- dijo Kana. Comenzó a trabajar con mi cabello. Luego de un rato de usar mucho fijador y una máquina para hacer rizos. Termino con mi cabello. Me mostró un espejo.

\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó. Había puesto todo mi cabello para el lado izquierdo. Este caía en rizos y me había dejado el flequillo suelto del mismo lado. Me encantaba ese peinado era el apropiado para mi vestido y para la ocasión.

\- Si, a Juvia le gusta mucho- dije. Ella sonrió y ahora comenzó con mi maquillaje, luego de aplicar unas bases, sombra, delineador de ojos y mascarilla de pestaña estaba lista.

\- Estas lista, Juvia- dijo. Me volvió a mostrar el espejo- ¿qué tal?- me veía igual a mi madre. El maquillaje estaba sencillo, un poco de sombras de color blanco y gris, me delineo los ojos de color negro terminado con un rabo al final. Mascarilla de pestañas muy bien aplicada dando un volumen abundante pero no exagerado, un poco de color en mis mejillas y en los labios un poco de brillo.

\- Gracias, Kana- dije- A Juvia le ha encantado tu trabajo.

\- Eso me hace muy feliz, Juvia- dijo. Mientras recogía todas sus cosas- ¿Donde tengo que buscar a Jellal?

\- En la habitación siguiente de esta, lo podrás encontrar- termine de decir.

\- Gracias, Juvia- dijo mientras salía de mi habitación- Nos vemos ahora.

Salí corriendo y me pegue a la puerta. Escuche cuando Kana tocó la puerta de Jellal, salió de inmediato.

\- Eres tú, Kana- dijo con voz fría- Pasa.

\- Hagamos esto rápido- dijo Kana. Escuche cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Jellal. Decidí ir a vestirme. Cuando ya estuve lista eran las 8:00 pm. Me mire por última vez en el espejo, mi hermoso vestido lucia muy bien con el peinado. Tenía unos tacones de color plateado, en mi cuello traía puesta la gargantilla con el símbolo que representa a los Loxar y unos aretes a juego con el mismo símbolo, por ultimo traía un delicado bolso de mano a juego con mis tacones. Salí de la habitación, pata mi sorpresa Jellal también iba saliendo de la suya. Los dos nos dedicamos una mirada, se veía hermosos con su cabello peinado todo hacia atrás y poco de fijador. Con su esmoquin negro, chaleco azul y corbata gris perfectamente arreglado para finalizar en su cuello traía la cadena con el símbolo Loxar. Ninguno dijo nada y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo en un silencio incómodo. Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar nos esperaba nuestro padre.

\- Hijos míos- dijo. Se acerco y acarició mi rostro- Tan hermosa como tu madre, mi Juvia- después le puso la mano en el hombro a Jellal- Hijo mío, te ves muy bien. Hoy es tu gran noche, brilla como tu madre.

\- Gracias, padre- dijimos Jellal y yo al unísono, no miramos pero rápidamente desviamos la mirada hacia otro lugar.

\- Debemos irnos- dijo nuestro padre.

\- Espera, padre- dijo Jellal- Faltan Meredy y Ultear.

\- No te preocupes, Jellal- hablo papá- Tus amigas, muy simpáticas por cierto. Ya deben estar llegando al lugar.

\- Muchas gracias, padre- dijo Jellal. Padre nos hizo un ademán para que saliéramos. Jellal se tomo la molestia de sostener la puerta mientras yo salía. Le hice una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, todos caminamos hacia la limusina. En el interior de esta nuestro padre nos tomo con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos?- cuestiono papá. Cada uno miro en un dirección diferente- No me hagan volver a preguntar- Advirtió. Fue yo la que hable, Jellal no pareció inmutarse con la advertencia de papá. No lo conocía tan bien como yo, para saber que ello significaba problemas.

\- Juvia fue una tonta e hizo enojar a Jellal- me eche la culpa. En parte era cierto, pero él fue quien comenzó con todo esto. Jellal me miro sorprendido.

\- Muy mal de tu parte, Juvia- dijo padre- Jellal es tu hermano mayor y le debes respeto. Pedirle disculpas- apreté mis manos en puños no solía ser orgullosa, pero en este momento me molestaba mucho tener que ser yo la que pidiera disculpas cuando fue él quien comenzó. Pero el ya te pidió disculpas Juvia, solo que tú te burlaste de él, me recordé a mi misma- ¿Juvia?- pregunto mi padre esperando que me disculpara.

\- Hermano, disculpa a Juvia por su falta de respeto- dije mirando a un lado. Pero para mi sorpresa el dijo algo que no me esperaba que dijera.

\- Al contrario, Juvia, tú no tienes porque pedir disculpas- dijo Jellal con la cabeza gacha. Yo lo miraba sorprendida- Fui un idiota por decir todas esas cosas fuera de lugar. ¿Me perdonas?- preguntó. Como podía estar enojada con él ¿Cómo?. Me acerque y le di un fuerte abrazo.

\- Por supuesto que Juvia te perdona, Jellal- dije. Luego me sonroje, lo que estaba por decir me daba mucha vergüenza, en especial con mi padre- Juvia siente haberte ensuciado con sus mocos- dije. Jellal comenzó a reír.

\- No te preocupes- dijo entre risas.

\- ¿Eso era todo?- dijo padre- Ya están como que maduros para tener estas peleas infantiles ¿no?

\- Lo sentimos, padre- dijimos los dos al unísono.

-No le den importancia- dijo negando con la cabeza- Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

\- Si señor- dijimos contentos al mismo tiempo. Hablamos de temas triviales mientras llegábamos al lugar.

Cuando al fin llegamos padre bajo primero de la limusina. Jellal tomó mi mano, la apretó fuerte. Lo mire con ternura.

\- El chico más orgulloso que Juvia conoce ¿se preocupa por cosas triviales como no ser aceptado?- pregunte con ironía. El me miro y sonrió.

\- No es eso- dijo con voz calmada - solo quería saber que estás conmigo en esto.

\- Por supuesto que Juvia está contigo en esto y en lo que venga- le dije. Jellal sonrió.

\- Basta de chácharas- regaño nuestro padre- tienen toda la noche para ello. Ahora bajen de ese auto de una vez por todas, si no tendré que sacarlos por la puerta.

\- Si señor- dijimos Jellal y al mismo tiempo. Mientras bajamos de la limusina, él iba entrando al lugar. Tenía un peinado diferente, pero como no reconocerlo ¿cómo no? Iba acompañado de Erza, al parecer me quede mucho rato mirando.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Juvia?- preguntó Jellal. Lo mire sorprendida.

\- A Juvia no le pasa nada- dije. En verdad no me pasaba nada, solo que tenía tiempo sin verlo. Claro sin contar la parte en que me llamo zorra y me partió la nariz- ¿Por qué?

\- No es nada- dijo Jellal- ¿Vamos?- me tendió su brazo como todo un caballero. Estábamos a punto de entrar por la puerta principal.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van?- pregunto papá.

\- A dentro, por supuesto- contesto Jellal como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- Por supuesto que no- dijo papá.

\- ¿EH?- miramos sorprendidos ambos a papá.

\- Ustedes deben de entran por la parte de atrás- indicó- Cuando sea el momento adecuado podrán salir.

\- Comprendo, padre- dijo Jellal. Pero los dos seguimos de pie ahí, mirándolo.

\- ¿Todavía siguen aquí?- pregunto papá- ¡Largo!- ordenó.

\- Si señor- dijimos y nos fuimos rápido a la parte de atrás.

\- Esos mocosos- dijo Masamune al aire- ¿Que voy a hacer con ellos? Nieves. Elisa- entró por fin al salón donde seria la fiesta.

 **...**

Cuando Erza y yo llegamos al lugar de la fiesta. Ya se encontraba bastante lleno, mi padre se acerco a saludar. Traía un esmoquin negro, la camisa y la corbata eran de un azul oscuro.

\- No luces nada mal para ser un idiota- dijo Silver.

\- Tsk... Cállate vejestorio- contraataque. Erza soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Erza, tan hermosa como siempre- dijo Silver. Besando la mano de Erza.

\- Gracias, señor Silver- dijo Erza- usted también luce muy bien.

\- ¿Y tu madre?-pregunto Silver.

\- Debe de estar por llegar- dijo Erza. Luego se acerco Lucy junto con Natsu y Gajeel. Lucy traía puesto un vestido rosa muy claro, corto al frente y largo atrás, con un escote pronunciado y apliques de pedrería en este. Tenía un maquillaje muy sencillo pero se veía hermosa, Natsu pensaba lo mismo porque casi que se le caían las babas. Su cabello lo traía suelto con ondas. Natsu vestía un esmoquin de color negro, camisa roja, corbata negra y su habitual bufanda blanca en su cuello. Desde que tengo uso de razón Natsu no abandona esa bufanda por nada del mundo. Su cabello rosa estaba igual de alborotado que siempre. Gajeel tenía un esmoquin gris plomo muy elegante pero sin perder ese toque de rebeldía que tanto lo caracterizaba, traía la camisa negra con la primeros botones abiertos mostrando un abre boca de sus muy trabajados pectorales. Su largo cabello negro lo había peinado un poco, pero en su rostro seguían cayendo dos largos mechones.

\- Hola, chicos- saludo Lucy- Se ven bien.

\- Gracias- dijo mi padre.

\- No te lo decía a ti, vejestorio estúpido- le dije a mi padre- ¿cómo están?. Tú también estas preciosa, Lucy- era cierto pero lo dije en parte para molestar a Natsu.

\- Cállate, idiota- dijo Natsu entre dientes.

\- Si no dejas de hacerte el idiota, vendrá otro y te la quitara. Gehee- dijo Gajeel molestando a un mas a Natsu.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo un poco sonrojado. Al parecer ya se estaba dando cuenta que amaba a Lucy.

\- A comportarse, Natsu- ordenó Erza.

\- S-si, Erza-sama- dijo Natsu. Yo no era el único que le tenía terror a Erza.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, jóvenes- dijo una voz que yo conocía, pero tenía tiempo si escuchar. Todos miramos al lugar de donde provenía tal voz, ahí estaba la hermosa Elza Nanami Scarlett. Era pelirroja al igual que Erza pero su cabello lo traía corto a la altura de los hombros, tenía unos hermosos ojos color gris. Tenía un buen cuerpo y pechos al igual que Erza. Traía un elegante kimono blanco, ella solía ser muy tradicional. El obi era de un color gris que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

\- Es un placer verla de nuevo, señora Elza- saludo Lucy.

\- El señora esta demás hermosa, Lucy- dijo Elza.

\- Madre -se acercó Erza, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

\- Mi Er-chan, estas hermosa- le dijo Elza a Erza.

\- ¿Como estas, Elza?- saludo Silver- Supongo que sabes la razón de este evento ¿o no?

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, mi querido Silver- le dijo Elza a mi padre, sonriendo le cómplice. Luego se acerco a mí y me dio un cálido abrazo- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Gray-chan. Ya no me visitas, te he extrañado- si no fuera porque quería a Elza como una segunda madre, le hubiera pateado el trasero por decirme _"Gray-chan"_ también le di un abrazo.

\- También te he extrañado, Elza- dije- sigues igual de hermosa que siempre.

\- Gracias, Gray-chan. Tu también estas muy guapo, incluso mucho más que tu padre a tu edad- dijo Elza. Eso molesto a mi padre.

\- Tú no sabes apreciar la verdadera belleza, Elza- dijo Silver. Ella ignoró eso ultimo.

\- Gajeel ¿y tu madre?- preguntó Elza.

\- Esa vieja si no ha lleg...- Gajeel recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿A quién llamas vieja? Mocoso maleducado- dijo la madre de Gajeel que acababa de llegar. Era una hermosa mujer de ojos rojos y cabello largo negro, tenía varias perforaciones en las orejas. Gajeel era la viva imagen de Metálicana, traía un elegante vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo con un pronunciado escote que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus pechos. Que no eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, como quien dice la talla ideal. No parecía para nada una vieja como decía Gajeel.

\- Cuanto tiempo, Elza, Silver- dijo Metálicana-¿Como están?

\- ¿Bien y tú?- dijeron Silver y Elza al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien como siempre, Gehee- dijo Metálicana. Luego saludo al resto- ¿Chicos como están?.

\- Bien gracias- dijimos Erza, Lucy, Natsu y yo al unísono.

\- Me alegro por ustedes- dijo- En cuanto a ti, Gray ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir faltando al trabajo? He tenido que suspender las sesiones que tenias pautadas para esta semana.

\- Si si, lo sé-dije- culpa a este vejestorio- señale a mi padre- me mantuvo encerrado por el resto de la semana.

\- Parece que mientras más viejo mas paranoico Silver, Gehee- se burlo Metálicana de mi padre.

\- Ese no es tu problema, bruja- se defendió mi padre.

\- ¿A quién le dices bruja, vejete? - volvió a contraatacar Metálicana.

\- Entre más viejos más escandalosos- dijo Igneel Dragneel que iba llegando justo. Para mi desgracia acompañado del insoportable de su hijo mayor Zeref Dragneel, iba todo vestido de negro. Igneel llevaba un elegante traje color vino con la camisa de color negro y su largo cabello rojo lo llevaba todo peinado hacia atrás.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión, idiota- dijo Silver. Eso molesto a Igneel.

\- ¿Que dices, vejestorio?- se defendió Igneel.

\- Bueno se podría decir que usted tampoco es muy joven que digamos, Igneel- dije, solo yo podía llamar vejestorio a mi padre.

\- Que le estas queriendo decir con eso a mi padre, idiota- grito Natsu. Que se cree ese para venir a decirme idiota, cuando él es más idiota que yo.

\- Mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada, Natsu. Si no quieres que te patee el trasero- dije.

\- ¿Quieres pelear, idiota? Estoy encendido-dijo Natsu.

\- De tal palo, tal astilla- dijeron Lucy y Elza al unisonó.

\- Si así lo quieres, entonces peleemos maldito- le rete. Estaba a punto de sacarme el esmoquin y la camisa cuando de repente.

\- ¿Que acaso no les dije que se comportaran?- pregunto una molesta Erza con un aura de terror a su alrededor.

\- S-si señora, como usted ordene- dijimos Natsu y yo al unisonó. De repente se escuchó por el lugar una voz conocida para nosotros. Era Masamune Loxar.

\- Buenas noches. Quiero darle la bienvenida a todos los presentes esta noche -dijo- Les expresó mi agradecimiento por tomarse un tiempo para asistir. Se preguntaran cual es el motivo de haberlos reunidos a todos aquí hoy- mi padre se acerco a mí y me puso la mano en el hombro- La verdad es que me gustaría tener el honor de presentar, al nuevo sucesor de la familia Loxar- en la multitud se escucharon varios murmullos como _"¿No será su hija Juvia?"_ o _"¿Que sucede con Juvia?"_ \- Mi hijo mayor, Jellal Loxar.

* * *

 **¡Kya! Por fin la sociedad conoce a Jellal. Me encanta la relación de hermanos de Jellal y Juvia. Gray y Natsu no dejan de ser intimidados por Erza. Y Natsu es un idiota por no confesar sus sentimientos a Lucy. Por otra parte me agrada que Jellal sienta mucho respeto por Masamune, a pesar de que apenas se conocen.**

 **Si les gusta déjenme saberlo a través de sus Reviews, me emociona tanto leerlos.**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Presentación parte II

Hola lamento la tardanza pero es que había tenido una pequeños inconvenientes con el capitulo, pero aquí esta. Disfrutenlo y no me odien por ser tan irresponsable.

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: presentación parte II**

\- Mi hijo mayor, Jellal Loxar- dijo Masamune. Jellal salió de atrás del escenario escoltado por Juvia. Se escucharon unos cuantos _"¿Que?", "No puede ser"_ o _"Tiene que estar bromeando"_. Todos parecían sorprendidos a excepción de unas pocas personas, mi padre, Lyon, Elza y el idiota de Zeref Dragneel. Yo estaba sorprendido era por lo hermosa que lucia Juvia, ese vestido azul le quedaba precioso, su cabello estaba todo peinado hacia un lado dejando al descubierto su hermosa espalda. Mi padre me sacó de mi burbuja.

\- Presta atención Gray, van a hablar los niños Loxar- ordenó. Juvia tomo el micrófono, su melodiosa voz se escucho por todo el lugar.

\- Juvia les da la bienvenida a todos- comenzó- Al igual que mi padre, les quiero expresar mi agradecimiento por asistir esta noche- le entregó el micrófono a Jellal.

\- Buenas noches, soy Jellal Loxar es un gusto conocerlos. Esperó poder trabajar con muchos de ustedes en un futuro. La familia Loxar los invita a que tengan una gran velada- dijo Jellal con una seguridad que hasta yo quisiera trabajar con el por más mal que me caiga. Él y Juvia hicieron una reverencia al público, el lugar se lleno de aplausos.

\- No cabe duda que es el hijo de Masamune- dijo Igneel- Se expresa como él y su parentesco sin duda es notable.

\- Es bastante guapo el chico de Masamune- comento Metálicana.

\- Si que lo es- comentaron Erza y Lucy mirándolo como en transe. Jellal y Juvia bajaron del escenario, muchas personas se acercaron a saludar a Jellal. Pero eso no me importaba, lo que me molestaba era como el maldito de Zeref se acercaba a Juvia y esta lo recibía gustosa.

\- Vas a tener que tomarte un tiempo para pedir disculpas a los Loxar- me advirtió mi padre.

\- Tsk... Ya lo se- gruñí. Me aleje de allí. Cerca del escenario pude vislumbrar a Wendy, Levy, Laxus y Kana. Wendy me vio y se acercó a saludarme. Ella lucia muy bien, traía un vestido acampanado de color negro que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodilla. Tenia unos altos tacones de color azul eléctrico y una gargantilla de oro con unos aretes a juego. Su cabello lo traía suelto cayendo en su espalda, las puntas de este terminaban en bucles.

\- ¿Como estas Gray?- preguntó Wendy. Ahora que recuerdo, ella estaba cuando me comporte como idiota en el parque, me sentí muy avergonzado y no pude evitar disculparme.

\- Bien y ¿tu?- Guarde silencio un momento, cuando ella estuvo a punto de contestar no la deje hablar- Siento mi comportamiento del otro día, Wendy. Me comporte como un idiota.

\- No tienes porque pedirme disculpas a mi, Gray- dijo amablemente- De seguro no tuviste un buen día.

\- No, estaba teniendo un gran día- conteste rápidamente. Era cierto me la estaba pasando de lo mejor con Wendy ese día, pero la idiotez me gano- Pero fui un idiota que se dejo cegar por la rabia y los celos.

\- No te preocupes Gray, eso ha quedado en el pasado- dijo ella sonriendo con amabilidad- ahora disfruta de la fiesta ¿si?.

\- Tienes razón- dije- ¿Bailamos?- le ofrecí mi brazo para guiarla a la pista de baile.

\- Claro, Gray- dijo tomando el brazo que le ofrecía- aunque no bailo muy bien.

\- Eso no es problema- dije. Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

…

Estaba muy feliz, las personas parecían haber aceptado gustosos a Jellal. Por los momentos estaba rodeado de mucha gente, él tiene mucho carisma con las personas, parecía como si los tuviera encantados. Me sentía orgullosa de tener tan maravilloso hermano. Sentí como me tomaban por la cintura, voltee a mirar. Era Zeref.

\- Te han dicho que eres la mujer mas hermosa de este lugar- dijo sonriendo. Él me decía eso, pero realmente era él quien estaba hermoso, parecía un príncipe. Todo vestido de negro con su elegante traje y su hermoso cabello estaba peinado a diferencia de su usual rebeldía, tenía un copete hacia un lado pero no era exagerado eso debía de ser obra de Kana, no era su estilo pero le quedaba muy bien. El ridículo apodo que le había puesto Jellal ahora que lo pienso le quedaba perfecto, era todo un príncipe oscuro.

\- Gracias- dije- A Juvia le parece que Zeref se ve muy bien- él sonrió.

\- Vamos a saludar a los chicos- me ofreció su brazo. Lo tome y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Laxus, Levy y Kana. Wendy estaba con él se dirigían a la pista de baile, de seguro y se conocían por Natsu, no le tome mucha importancia.

\- ¿Como están?- Saludo Zeref.

\- Bien Zeref y ¿tu?- contesto Levy, ella estaba muy bella. Tenia puesto un elegante vestido Naranja era largo y pegado al cuerpo, dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su espalda, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño en su rostro caían dos finos mechones.

\- No tan bien como tú, me parece- contesto Zeref como todo un caballero. Laxus lo miro alzando una ceja.

\- Hola, Laxus-san- salude a Laxus.

\- Hola Juvia, te ves muy bien- dijo. Laxus traía puesto un traje blanco, la camisa era de color negro y traía abierto los primeros botones de esta.

\- Gracias- dije sonrojada- Kana, estas muy bella.

\- Lo que estoy es agotada y con muchas ganas de beber- se quejo- Hoy tuve muchísimo trabajo- ella decía eso, pero estaba muy bella, tenía puesto un crop top negro ajustado junto con una falda alta y larga de color rojo, mostrando solo una pequeña parte de su abdomen. Tenía unos hermosos tacones negros y su cabello lo tenia completamente liso.

\- No te pases con la bebida, Kana- advirtió Levy.

\- Si, como digas- dijo Kana con fastidio- ¡Laxus, quiero un trago bastante fuerte!- gritó.

\- Pues ve a por él- dijo Laxus, aunque ya sabia con que intención decía ella eso. Ella no dijo nada solo lo miro y miro a Levy. Con eso lo tenía por completo si que si- Esta bien, ya vuelvo- dijo caminando hasta la barra a buscar un trago a Kana.

\- No seas cruel, Kana- dijo Zeref, él había comprendido perfectamente esa mirada- anda bailemos- dijo Zeref. Kana fue con Zeref a bailar. Levy y yo nos quedamos solas. Ella decidió a ir por unos bocadillos, yo decidí ir a saludar a mis amigos que tenía tiempo sin ver. Me acerque a donde estaban Lucy, Erza y Natsu.

\- Hola- salude- A Juvia le da gusto verlos- Lucy se acercó y me abrazo.

\- ¿Como éstas Juvia?- dijo- Muy simpático tu hermano.

\- Hola, Juvia- dijo Natsu- me sorprendió lo de tu hermano.

\- Juvia también se sorprendió mucho- dije- Juvia esta muy bien y ustedes ¿como están?

\- Si que estas muy bien- dijo Erza- Estas muy bella Juvia. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿Cuantos años tiene tu hermano?- pregunto Lucy.

\- Jellal tiene 23- respondí.

\- Tiene la edad perfecta- dijo apareciendo Elza Nanami Scarlett.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Erza. Elza hizo como que no la escucho.

\- Estas igual de hermosa que tu madre- comentó- ¿Donde esta tu padre?

\- Juvia se lo agradece, señora Elza- dije- Padre ha de estar junto a Jellal- al escuchar eso Elza se fue en busca de mi padre- Nos vemos en un rato chicos- termine por decir para ir en busca de Jellal.

…

Me dirigí a la mesa de bocadillos. En el camino me lo encontré a él, el chico mas bello que mis ojos hayan visto. Ese traje gris le quedaba perfecto.

\- Hola, Gajeel- saludé- ¿Como éstas?- este chico me gustaba y mucho, era la primera vez que me sentía de esta forma, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo mientras mas lo trato mas me gusta a pesar de que es un poco rebelde y yo siempre le he huido a esos chicos, bueno que mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo son un poco rebeldes pero solo son mis amigos incluso los veo como hermanos.

\- No tan bien como tú, Gehee- dijo con su varonil voz, esto último provoco un leve sonrojo en mi- Si querías bailar lo hubieras dicho antes- con esto ultimo que dijo, me arrastró a la pista de baile. _"Espera ¿Que? Yo no dije que quería bailar o algo por el estilo"_ pensé sin poder creer lo que me estaba pasando.

\- ¿Eh?- exclame, ya nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile.

…

Cuando volvía de buscar el trago a la molesta de Kana, no encontré a ninguno de los chicos en el lugar donde los había dejado. Vi a Juvia junto con Lucy, busque con la mirada a Kana. Esta se encontraba en pista de baile junto a Zeref bailando divertidos, se veía que eran buenos amigos no daban ni la mas mínima impresión de ser algo más. A diferencia de ella, para mi desgracia bailaba muy pegada con Gajeel, él le gusta mucho estoy seguro de ello ¿Tendré que darme por vencido con Levy? No quiero, pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Además yo tengo a Mirajane, mi hermosa prometida que si me quiere ¿Debería olvidarme de Levy y enamorarme de Mirajane? o ¿seguir intentándolo con Levy?, lo que mis ojos ven y mi cabeza me grita que la primera opción es la mejor pero algo en el fondo de mi corazón me susurra _"Lucha por ella",_ todos esos pensamientos quedan disipados cuando la veo a ella tan hermosa acercándose a mi.

\- Hola, Laxus- saludo con su dulce voz- ¿Como éstas?- ella estaba preciosa con ese vestido turquesa largo y elegante con corte de sirena, ajustado en el pecho mostrando parte de este, pero no llegando a lo vulgar. Su hermoso cabello blanco lo traía suelto con el fleco al frente, tenía un fino collar de plata y oro blanco, simplemente bella. Otra voz en el fondo de mi corazón me dice _"Ella es la ideal debes enamorarte de ella"_ es mi prometida de todos modos, pero ella es tan amable y compresiva que si yo le decía que amaba a otra, ella mandaría al diablo nuestro compromiso con tal de hacerme feliz. Por eso mismo una parte de mi corazón me decía que ella era la ideal. Parece que me quedo mucho tiempo atrapado en mis pensamientos porque ella me volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Laxus?- preguntó extrañada por mi actitud- ¿te sucede algo? Parece que estabas ocupado, mejor te dejo tranquilo- ella estaba a punto de irse, al fin mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar con normalidad y la tome del brazo.

\- No te vayas Mira- pedí- Es solo que estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos. Estas bellísima.

\- Gracias, Laxus- contesto agradecida.

\- ¿Como has estado?- pregunté- la ultima vez que nos vimos, no estábamos en la mejor situación que se diga.

\- Bien, gracias- respondió- No te preocupes no eso Laxus, son cosas que pasan- ella era tan amable. _"Tienes que enamorarte de ella, idiota"_ me regañe a mi mismo.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?- pregunté.

\- Claro, Laxus- respondió ella. Con eso nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

…

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo que hablamos hace poco sobre Erza y Jellal?- pregunto Elza inquisidora.

\- Soy un hombre de palabra, Elza- Contesto Masamune- Estoy seguro que mi Jellal aceptara sin protestar.

\- Mi Erza también es muy obediente- dijo Elza.

\- Si, pero tiene una amistad muy cercana al rebelde hijo de Silver- acoto Masamune.

\- Gray-chan no tiene nada que ver en esto- defendió Elza- solo dices eso por el incidente que ocurrió con él y tus hijos hace unos días. Pero te recuerdo que tu amado Jellal fue el primero en asestar un golpe, mi querido Masamune- este ultimo soltó una carcajada.

\- Sigo sin poder ganarte una, mujer. Tienes razón, pero sabes muy bien el motivo del comportamiento de mi Jellal- defendió Masamune a su amado hijo- por lo visto estas muy encariñada con el problemático hijo de Silver.

\- Se que Gray se comporto muy mal, pero ya sabes como son los jóvenes, Masamune tu también pasaste por ello- dijo Elza.

\- No lo justifiques, Elza- se quejo Masamune.

\- Volviendo al tema en cuestión- cambio rápido de tema Elza, sabia que Masamune tenia razón pero ella no lo iba a admitir- Entonces ¿el compromiso entre tu Jellal y mi Erza es un hecho?

\- Si que lo es, mi querida Elza- dijo Masamune- Espero tu bella hija sea una gran esposa para mi Jellal.

\- Por supuesto que lo será- contesto Elza.

 **...**

Llegue junto a Jellal, él estaba junto a Ultear y Meredy hablando de forma animada, le di un abrazo estaba orgullosa de el y su reacción antes las personas los había encantado.

\- Meredy, parece que los hermanitos resolvieron sus diferencias- bromeo Ultear. Esta vestía un largo vestido verde pegado al cuerpo resaltando sus buenas curvas y pecho, este tenia unas aberturas a cada lado de las piernas dejando ver bastante de ellas. Su cabello lo traía en un elegante moño.

\- No empieces, Ultear- amenazo Jellal.

\- ¡Oh! al parecer el lindo Jellal esta muy molesto- continuó bromeando Meredy. Ella traía puesto un vestido rojo que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, la falda era acampanada y vestido llegaba hasta la base del cuello de Meredy, sin mangas. Se veía muy bonita con su cabello suelto y liso. Ultear no le siguió la broma puesto que se había quedado mirando a la pista o mejor dicho a alguien en la pista en específico, dirigí mi mirada a la misma dirección de la de ella al igual que todos, la persona a la que Ultear miraba con tanto afán era él.

\- G-chan- dijo Ultear. Ese nombre me trajo recuerdos. Mire a Ultear sorprendida. Ultear, Tear si era ella como pude olvidarlo, bueno es que tenía mucho tiempo sin verla y ella había cambiado muchísimo.

\- ¿Eres tú, Tear?- pregunté a Ultear. Ella me miro.

\- Hasta que te das cuenta, Juvia- respondió.

\- Juvia lo siente. Es que haz cambiado mucho, Tear- dije. Jellal y Meredy nos miraban confundidos.

\- Me di cuenta que eras tu de inmediato, Juvia. Tú si que no haz cambiado mucho- dijo Ultear.

\- ¿Ya se conocían de antes?- pregunto Jellal.

\- Si, Juvia ya conocía a Ultear solo que no la recordaba- conteste.

\- ¿De donde?- volvió a preguntar un curioso Jellal.

\- Ves ese chico que esta allá- señalo a Gray. Jellal cambio su semblante a uno de molestia.

\- Se quien es -dijo molesto- El idiota de Gray Fullbuster- Ultear ignoro eso ultimo.

\- Mi madre era su maestra- contó Ultear- y yo siempre iba a su casa con ella. Como la mamá de Juvia era muy amiga de la mamá de Gray, siempre la llevaba a jugar. Por ese motivo ya nos conocíamos desde antes.

\- Ah- dijeron Jellal y Meredy al unísono.

\- Si no les molesta chicos, iré a saludar a G-chan- dijo Ultear y se alejó al sitio donde se encontraba Gray. En ese momento se venia acercando Rogue Eucliffe, no éramos los mejores amigos pero lo podía considerar un amigo. Él vestía un traje elegante negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, su cabello lo traía recogido en una elegante coleta.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Juvia- saludo Rogue con su tranquila voz- Es un placer conocerte Jellal Loxar- dijo tendiéndole una mano a Jellal- soy Rogue Eucliffe- Jellal tomo la mano que Rogue le ofrecía.

\- El placer es mío, Rogue- contesto amable Jellal.

\- Si me lo permiten- dijo Rogue como todo un caballero- será que puedo bailar con esta preciosa joven- termino de decir refiriéndose a Meredy. Jellal la miro con las cejas levantadas y una mueca de burla.

\- Por supuesto que si- dijo y empujo a Meredy hacia Rogue- Es toda tuya- Meredy miro a Jellal con reproche, pero no puso resistencia alguna en ir con Rogue. Justo después de eso llego nuestro padre.

\- Jellal, necesito hablar contigo un momento -dijo padre.

\- Juvia los dejara a solas para que puedan hablar mejor- Eso dije pero en realidad me moría por saber que era eso tan importante que padre tenia que decirle a Jellal que no podía esperar.

\- Eso no es necesario, mi bella Juvia- dijo padre. _"Genial"_ celebro mi yo interior podía llegar a ser muy curiosa - De hecho, necesito tu opinión- Eso si que avivó el fuego de mi curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos?

\- Claro, padre- contesté- ¿En que puede ayudarte Juvia?

\- ¿Que piensas sobre Erza Scarlett? - preguntó padre. Esa pregunta me puso completamente fuera de lugar ¿que tenía que ver Erza en todo eso? Pero igual contesto a su pregunta.

\- Juvia piensa que Erza es una grandiosa y hermosa mujer- dije- Pero padre eso que importa ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

\- Oh mi querida Juvia, Erza Scarlett si que tiene que ver y mucho con esto- eso ultimo me puso alerta, Jellal no decía nada solo observaba en silencio nuestra conversación- Erza será tu prometida, Jellal- eso si que casi nos desencajó la mandíbula, pero en el fondo ya me esperaba que fuera eso- ¿Qué te parece hijo mío?- Jellal tardo un poco en contestar, no era para menos cuando te decían que escogían sin tu consentimiento la mujer con la que iba a pasar el resto de tu vida. Pero de igual forma dio la respuesta que nuestro padre esperaba de él.

\- No conozco a la tal Erza- dijo- pero si Juvia dice que es una grandiosa mujer y si tus deseos padre son que ella sea mi esposa. No me queda de otra que aceptar- termino por decir.

\- Ese es mi hijo- dijo con orgullo nuestro padre- Nadie puede saber de esto hasta que sea oficial hijos míos.

\- Si señor- dijimos Jellal y yo al unísono.

\- Ahora, vayan a disfrutar de la fiesta- ordenó padre.

\- Juvia ¿quieres bailar o ir por pastel?- pregunto Jellal.

\- Juvia quiere pastel- dije como niña mientras levantaba la mano.

\- Masamune también quiere pastel- dijo nuestro padre comportándose como un niño también para su edad.

\- ¿Es qué acaso yo soy en único maduro de esta familia?- dijo Jellal con un suspiro- Vamos por pastel entonces.

…

Bailaba con Wendy, cuando de repente alguien me abrazo por detrás, supe que era una mujer ya que podía sentir sus enormes pechos en mi espalda, cuando estaba por voltear a descubrir la identidad de dicha mujer. No fue necesario con solamente escuchar su voz supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.

\- Te he extrañado, G-chan- dijo.

\- Yo también te he extrañado, Tear- respondí. Si que la había extrañado- pero ¿me puedes soltar? Me estas ahogando con tus pechos- me queje.

\- Lo siento, G-chan- ella miro a Wendy por primera vez- Lo siento que mal educada soy, me llamo Ultear Milkovich- le dijo a Wendy dándole la mano.

\- Un placer Ultear, soy Wendy Marvell- se presento Wendy.

\- Esta muy bonita tu novia, G-chan- dijo Ultear- pero que malvado eres, cuando éramos niños decías que yo seria tu esposa- volvió a decir en tono dramático mientras hacia que se secaba las lágrimas. Wendy reía.

\- Sigues igual de dramática que siempre- dije. Con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, era verdad cuando niño yo decía tal cosa, claro pero sin saber que ella se convertiría en una mujer demonio- Ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga.

\- Ah, que triste- dijo Ultear con su mismo drama- Yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar tu engaño.

\- Cállate ¿Quieres? - dije avergonzado. Ella se comenzó a reír- ¿Como esta Ul?

\- Esa vieja esta en vagueando en casa- dijo Ultear. El molesto de Doranbolt se acerco a nosotros.

\- Cuanto tiempo, Ultear- saludo.

\- Hola, Doranbolt- respondió esta.

\- Tsk... ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte. Estaba molesto con él, me había traicionado la ultima vez que nos vimos, me vendió a la mujer demonio _"Titania"_.

\- No vine a hablar contigo, idiota- dijo con burla- Wendy ¿me honras con tu compañía un rato?- pregunto a Wendy tan caballero que hasta yo me lo creí.

\- Gray ¿no hay problema?- pregunto, ya que ella había estado bailando conmigo.

\- Para nada Wendy, ve tranquila- dije- Mucho cuidado, Doranbolt- le advertí, Wendy era una gran chica como para que el viniera con una de las suyas, lo conocía muy bien. Él hizo como que no me escucho y se alejo con Wendy a una mesa.

\- Por cierto Tear ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

\- Bueno pues, tienes ante ti a una de las mejores amigas de el gran Jellal Loxar- dijo ella. Con sólo escuchar su molesto nombre mi semblante paso a uno de molestia, que para Ultear no paso desapercibido. Ahora que recuerdo Silver dijo que tenia que disculparme con él pero ni de coña.

\- ¿Acaso no te agrada Jellal?- pregunto. No dije nada porque me quede mirando fijamente el sitio a donde se encontraba ella con su padre y el molesto de Jellal. Ultear miro en la misma dirección que yo y levanto sus cejas- Entonces eso esta muy mal para ti- termino de decir ella.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunte volviendo mi mirada hacia ella. Estaba hermosa cada vez se parecía mas a mi maestra.

\- Por que si te llevas mal con el hermano. Se muy bien que se interpondrá en tu camino a conquistar a Juvia- me agarró con la guardia baja.

\- Y-yo no estoy interesado en ella- dije. Pero esa era la mentira mas grande del mundo y Ultear lo sabía, puso sus brazos en jarras y me miro con esa mirada que yo interpretaba perfectamente como un ¿Es en serio?- Tu ganas, si estoy interesado en ella- termine admitiendo.

\- Ya lo se, tonto- dijo golpeando mi cabeza- te brillan los ojos por ella. Temo ser yo quien destruya tus ilusiones mi querido Gray pero Juvia es novia de un chico llamado Zeref- otro nombre que me revolvía el estómago.

\- No tienes porque recordarlo, Ultear. Yo fui un idiota que provoco eso- dije molesto- Pero como que me llamo Gray Fullbuster, le arrebato a Juvia- ella sonrió.

\- Así se habla, G-chan. No te des por vencido tan fácilmente, pero si vez que ella es feliz con él no debes interferir porque tú, tuviste tu momento y no lo supiste aprovechar- término de decir Ultear. Ella tenia razón lo sabia, pero ella es mía solo mía y de nadie mas. La recuperaría a como diera lugar. Volví a mirar a hasta donde se encontraba ella, estaba sola.

\- Tear, vuelvo en un momento- tenia pensado ir a hablar con ella. Justo en ese momento el estúpido hermano de Natsu llegó junto a ella.

\- Creo que te la gano esta vez- se burlo Ultear. Me tomó del brazo- La noche es larga. Ahora vamos por un trago- esta me arrastró a la barra.

…

Terminaba de comer mi pastel sola, porque Jellal y mi padre me abandonaron para irse a hablar con Igneel Dragneel, Silver Fullbuster y Metálicana Redfox. Él vino a mi.

\- ¿Qué hace una dama tan hermosa sin compañía?- preguntó Zeref como todo un caballero- ¿Puedo acompañarla Señorita Juvia?- reí, él siempre me hacia reír.

\- Claro que puedes acompañar a Juvia, tonto- dije. Él se sentó a mi lado- ¿Y Kana?

\- ¿Donde crees que esta?- pregunto con resignación.

\- ¿En la barra?- mire hacia allá. Efectivamente allí estaba Kana bebiendo. Él también estaba ahí en compañía de Ultear, desvíe rápido la mirada.

\- Esa mujer no tiene remedio- dijo Zeref. Luego miro a la pista de baile- quien diría que esto terminaría de esa manera. No pensé que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, pero supongo que no hay nada que hacer, Levy se ve feliz junto a él- tenía mas o menos una idea sobre lo que Zeref hablaba pero de igual manera mira en la misma dirección que él. Ahí estaba Levy bailando con Gajeel y para mi sorpresa Laxus estaba bailando con Mirajane, me sentí muy feliz por Mirajane ella de verdad amaba a Laxus- Wendy si que no se donde esta pero de igual manera aquí no le va a pasar nada.

\- Juvia piensa lo mismo- me moría por contarle a Zeref lo del compromiso de Jellal con Erza pero padre nos dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie hasta que fuera oficial.

\- Jellal cautivo a las personas con sus carisma- comento Zeref- pero yo sigo pensando que tu eres la mas cautivadora de los Loxar- él siempre decía cosas con las que se me subían los colores al rostro.

\- Juvia cree que Jellal nació para ser un líder- dije. Es cierto el tiene esa aura de líder que te hace querer seguirlo, querer saber que tan alto va a llegar.

\- Inspira la confianza de un líder- dijo- ¿Estas disfrutando de la fiesta?

\- Juvia se la esta pasando muy bien- dije.

\- ¿Quieres qué te busque algo de beber?- se ofreció Zeref.

\- Una copa de champaña estaría bien para Juvia- pedí.

\- Como mi princesa ordene- dijo mientras iba a por la champaña. Porque siempre decía esas cosas vergonzosas.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos Juvia?- preguntó Lucy que iba llegando junto a Erza y Natsu.

\- Adelante- dije. Ellos tomaron asiento. Erza hizo una seña al camarero para que le trajera un pastel de fresas con cremas, me la quede mirando esta seria la esposa de mi amado hermano, eso me hacia feliz Erza era una mujer digna de Jellal. Aunque mi hermano se las vería muy mal con eso de los pasteles de fresa con crema a los que Erza estaba adicta.

\- ¿Que tal Londres Juvia?- preguntó Erza.

\- A Juvia le parece genial Londres. Aunque mucho frío y lluvia. Es una ciudad muy bella- respondí, yo había amado Londres de por si yo amaba la lluvia, solía verla con mi madre ella también la amaba de ese amor por la lluvia viene mi nombre.

\- Yo siempre he querido ir a Londres- dijo Lucy- la literatura allí es de lo mejor.

\- Yo he ido pocas veces a visitar a mi madre- dijo Natsu. En ese momento llegó Zeref.

\- Pero esas pocas veces le has causado muchos problemas- se burló Zeref.

\- Cállate, Zeref-nii- dijo Natsu con un puchero cruzándose de brazos. Todos reímos. Natsu estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza que Zeref le había hecho pasar. Se puso de pie y tomó a Lucy por el brazo- Vamos a bailar, Lucy-dijo Natsu y se arrastró a la pobre Lucy a bailar.

\- Hasta que haces algo que valga la pena, hermanito tonto- Zeref comento.

\- Tienes razón- concordamos Erza y yo.

…

La noche transcurría tranquila, todo estaba saliendo de lo mejor, por los momentos Jellal estaba bailando con Ultear. Lucy estaba hablando con Levy y Gajeel. Kana seguía sentada en la barra bebiendo junto a ella estaba Meredy, Lisanna Strauss, Rogue y Sting Eucliffe que no se como se conocieron pero estaban juntos. Zeref y Natsu estaban reunidos hablando con su padre Igneel, mi padre, Silver Fullbuster y Makarov Dreyar el abuelo de Laxus. En una mesa se encontraba Laxus junto con Mirajane, Evergreen, Fred, Bickslow y Elfman en hermano menor de Mirajane. Erza estaba junto a su madre y a Metálicana Redfox. Wendy estaba en una mesa hablando con Doranbolt. Al parecer todos disfrutaban de la fiesta. Decidí salir al jardín del salón, había bebido bastante champaña y necesitaba aire fresco.

Hablaba con unas chicas con las que a veces solía intimar, cuando la vi salir al jardín del lugar. Estaba sola, no estaban los molestos de Zeref y Jellal alrededor de ella, esta era mi oportunidad. Me despedí de las chicas y decidí ir al jardín junto a ella. Cuando llegue ella estaba sentada en una fuente viendo las flores, se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Me acerque a hablarle.

\- Hola, Juvia- dije. Ella se puso rígida.

…

Estaba bailando con Ultear. Me sentía feliz todo me había salido perfecto, la gente al parecer me había aceptado sin ningún problema. Mire hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, justo en ese momento Juvia salía al jardín a quien sabe que, pero hubo algo o mejor dicho alguien que llamo mi atención. Era Gray Fullbuster había ido también al jardín y estaba completamente seguro que iba a molestarla. Detuve mi baile tenia que ir a poner a ese idiota en su lugar. _"Pero tienes que mantener la calma Jellal"_ me regaño mi yo interior. _"No debes decepcionar a tu padre, no te dejes cegar por la rabia"_.

\- ¿Sucede algo Jellal?- preguntó Ultear con cara de preocupación.

\- No es nada- dije- Disculpa Ultear, necesito un poco de aire fresco.

\- No le des importancia- dijo- ¿pero realmente estas bien?

\- Si, no hay ningún problema- dije. Me dirigí de inmediato al jardín.

\- Debe sentir mucha presión de ahora en adelante- dijo Ultear al aire y se fue a sentar.

…

Hacia tiempo que no veía a mi madre, teníamos mucho de que hablar. Me había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirme pero que sería otro día ya que este no era el momento adecuado. Me daba curiosidad pero le reste importancia, ella solía ser así de excéntrica a lo mejor y era algo sin mucha importancia. Madre se entretuvo hablando con Metálicana, así que opte por mirar el lugar. Note que Juvia salía al jardín, por inercia busque a Gray con la mirada, este se despedía de unas chicas que yo muy bien sabia el se revolcaba con ellas. Gray fue directo al jardín junto a Juvia, no me sorprendió para nada de hecho esperaba se hiciera eso, de todas formas el hermano de Natsu estaba muy entretenido hablando con su padre y unos amigos. Podía estar a solas con ellas y disculparse por ser tan idiota. Agarre mi copa de vino y tome un poco, me alegre por Gray pero para mi desgracia y la de Gray la alegría me duro poco, al parecer el hermano de Juvia había visto lo mismo que yo, cosa que supongo lo no ponía muy contento. Bueno y es compresible no había conocido a Gray como el mejor chico del mundo, de hecho hasta se habían entrado a golpes. Casi me ahogo con el vino cuando lo vi caminar molesto hasta el jardín. Me puse de pie sin importar que no me había recuperado de mi ahogada con vino, si no iba a por Gray esto se pondría feo.

\- ¿Estas bien hija?- pregunto preocupada mi madre.

\- Si madre, no te preocupes- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar al jardín.

\- Pero hija ¿a donde vas?- me grito mi madre, pero la ignore eso no era lo importante ahora tenia que evitar un escándalo como sea.

…

Admiraba las flores del jardín mientras estaba sentada en una fuente del jardín. Siempre buscaba las fuentes eran un lugar de suerte para mi, claro en una de ellas había conocido a mi querido Zeref. El jardín se veía hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, lleno de margaritas, rosas, lirios y muchos cerezos en la primavera debía de estar aun mas hermoso. Estaba ida en mi mundo, hasta que escuche la voz que menos esperaba escuchar y creo que en el fondo ni quería escuchar porque me traía dolorosos recuerdos. Era él.

\- Hola Juvia- saludo con su varonil voz. Yo amaba esa voz, la amaba ¿o No? claro que no, eso quedo en el pasado. Me puse tensa, este encuentro no era bueno para mi salud mental pero no podía seguir evitándolo de por vida ¿o si? Claro que podía y quien decía que no.

\- Hola- dije. Me puse de pie dispuesta a irme de ese lugar pero el me tomo del brazo firmemente.

\- ¿A donde vas?- preguntó- ¿No podemos conversar como viejos amigos Juvia?- Me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él. Él sabia perfectamente que no se podía. Porque cuando ya lo estaba olvidando casi por completo vuelve a joderme la vida. ¿Es que acaso no me había hecho suficiente daño ya? ¿Tanta satisfacción le provocaba jugar conmigo? Intente moverme para que me soltara pero fue en vano su agarre era firme.

\- Por supuesto que no- conteste fríamente- ¿Como podrías tú hablar con una zorra como Juvia?- no iba a caer en su juego, no iba a permitir que hiriera de nuevo mis sentimientos, la Juvia tonta que hacia lo que fuera por él, se acabo. El me miro sorprendido, luego levantó su mano en intento tocar mi rostro. Esquive su caricia en señal de rechazo.

\- Tu no eres ninguna zorra, Juvia- dijo con un tono suave.

\- Pero mira, que conveniente- dije fría de igual manera- Si tú fuiste el primero en etiquetar a Juvia de esa forma.

\- Si, se que fui un idiota Per...- él intento decir pero no lo deje terminar.

\- No es necesario que le expliques nada a Juvia- dije. Intentaba mantener la compostura pero se estaba tornando una tarea muy difícil, es que ¿como no? si el chico del que estuviste enamorada por años ahora te tiene en sus brazos y luciendo mas hermoso que antes, a la misma vez que su delicioso perfume llegaba a mis fosas nasales. No era una tarea nada fácil. Mi mente es un nido de contradicciones en este momento. Pero tengo que mantenerme firme no debo flaquear ante él- Quieres soltar a Juvia?- pregunte fría de nuevo. El me miraba molesto por no haberlo dejado hablar, pero que iba a conseguir el con darme explicaciones vacías, apuesto. Miles de oportunidades tuvo conmigo, aun así cuando él me rechazo a los 15 años, yo todavía estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo en cualquier momento. Su momento había pasado, ahora yo estaba con Zeref. Él es un chico maravilloso que si me quiere y yo a él. No puedo dejar que venga Gray a destruirlo todo.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?- dijo para mi desgracia, al mismo tiempo que me acercaba más a hacia sí. Necesitaba que me soltara de inmediato, sentía mi corazón bombear a todo lo que daba, la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y mis piernas estaban por fallarme.

\- ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste?- dijo un molesto Jellal que iba llegando justo- Suéltala, Gray Fullbuster- exigió Jellal. Gray hizo caso omiso a la orden de Jellal. Lo estaba desafiando y Jellal odiaba eso. La expresión de Jellal estaba cambiando y eso significaban muchos problemas, le mire con suplica para que no fuera a armar un escandalo otra vez por mi culpa y quedara mal parado ante todas las personas que estaban en la fiesta que lo habían aceptado sin ningún problema.

\- Suéltala dije- volvió a decir Jellal ahora muy molesto. Gray estaba por decir algo que seguro molestaría mucho a Jellal. Cuando llegó Erza.

…

Cuando llegue al jardín, la cosa estaba problemática como me lo temía. Gray sostenía a Juvia en sus brazos mientras que el hermano de Juvia le ordenaba ya por segunda vez que lo soltara. Conocía esa mirada en Gray, lo estaba retando y no pensaba soltarla. El hermano de Juvia se veía muy molesto, si no acababa con esto rápido las cosas no terminarían nada bien. Antes de que Gray pudiera decir algo intervine.

\- Gray- dije seria. Él me miró, yo no tenía que decir mas nada para que él supiera que quería decir con esa mirada, así de fuerte era nuestro vínculo. Gray estaba cegado por su rabia, estaba segura de ello- Gray- volví a repetir. Al fin Gray soltó a Juvia la cual fue corriendo a los brazos de su hermano, este miraba a Gray. La forma en que lo miraba me molesto y mucho, lo miraba como si fuera el ser mas inferior del mundo ¿quien se creía ese tal Jellal para mirar a Gray de esa manera? Pero lo que dijo a continuación hizo que quisiera partirle la cara, no me importaba armar un escándalo.

…

Cuando por fin Gray me soltó gracias a la llegada de Erza debo decir, si ella no hubiera llegado se hubiera repetido lo del parque, corrí a los brazos de Jellal quien estaba muy molesto lo sabia por la forma en como miraba a Gray.

\- ¿Quien te crees que eres para tocar con tus inmundas manos a mi hermana?- dijo Jellal con un tono demasiado frío para mi gusto. Se había pasado al decir eso.

\- ¿y quien te crees tú para venir a decir tal cosa a Gray?- dijo una muy molesta Erza en defensa de Gray. Jellal la noto por primera vez desde que había llegado.

\- Las damas no han de entrometerse en los asuntos que no les incumben- dijo Jellal frío, pero lo mas educado que la situación le permitía.

\- No tienes moral para decir eso- respondió Erza- Cuando fuiste tu el primero que vino a entrometerse en los problemas de estos dos- Jellal respiro profundo intentando mantener la calma, estaba tratando con una mujer y no podía perder la compostura.

\- Me puedo entrometer las veces que sean necesarias- dijo Jellal- este chico no deja de molestar a mi hermana. Así que no se entrometa.

\- Solo te advierto una cosa- dijo Erza acercándose a Jellal- que sea la ultima vez que le hablas de esa forma a Gray- _"No, Erza no tenias que decir eso"_ me dije a mi misma. Eso había vuelto a molestar a Jellal, ella lo había retado y Jellal era mutua orgulloso.

\- Jel...- intente decir pero Jellal me interrumpió. Soltando una carcajada.

\- ¿Y quien eres tu para venir a impedirlo?- la reto Jellal de vuelta.

\- Erza Scarlett- dijo Erza con altanería. Jellal se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su nombre pero le resto importancia y levanto una ceja arrogante. Erza estuvo a punto de continuar cuando fue Gray quien la interrumpió ahora.

\- Sera mejor que tengas cuidado con la forma en la que te diriges a Erza- dijo Gray muy molesto- tú, bastardo recién llegado- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Lo odie por decir eso lo odie tanto.

\- Gray- dijo Erza sorprendida no esperaba que Gray dijera eso. No podía contener mi furia. Jellal no decía nada, eso lo había afectado y yo lo sabia muy bien. Me aparte de Jellal y me acerque a Gray.

…

Había dicho algo que no debía lo sabia muy bien pero el había osado hablarle mal a Erza y eso si que no se lo iba a perdonar. Juvia se alejo de Jellal y vino hacia a mí. Me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y me abofeteó. Puse mi mano por inercia en mi mejilla, la bofetada no era lo que me había dolido. Lo que me dolía era que proviniera de ella y que la había hecho llorar de nuevo.

\- Maldito- dijo, eso fue otra punzada en mi pecho- ¿Quien te crees que eres para venir a decirle eso a mi hermano?- me grito ahora llorando sin control- No te atrevas a creer que eres mejor que él por el hecho de que tú hayas crecido como un niño mimado, mientras que él no- continuo diciendo, ahora me daba golpes en el pecho- Eso no te da derecho a decirle eso- Jellal se acerco a ella y la alejo de mi, atrayéndola hacia si.

\- No llores, Juvia- le dijo en un abrazo- Lo que él dijo, no me importa- ella lloro con mas fuerza en su pecho. Me sentí peor.

\- A Juvia...snif...si le importa ...snif...porque Jellal..snif...es el hermano...snif...más maravilloso- Jellal acariciaba su cabello para calmarla- de todo...snif...el mundo más... Inteligente y amable...snif

\- Ya no llores, Juvia- dijo Jellal y me dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

…

Buscaba a Juvia ya tenía mucho rato sin estar con ella. Se me ocurrió ir al jardín. Cuando llegue me encontré con una escena nada placentera. Juvia llorando acababa de abofetear y ahora reclamaba a el idiota de Gray Fullbuster algo sobre que él no era mejor que Jellal. Desconocía el motivo de tal discusión pero lo que si sabia era que Gray Fullbuster era el culpable de las lágrimas de mi bella Juvia. No lo pensé mas y fui hasta allá.

\- ¿Maldito cuantas veces mas vas a hacer sufrir a Juvia?- le grite en la cara a ese idiota y le di un empujón. Él por alguna extraña razón se saco el esmoquin, estábamos listos para pelear cuando fue Erza quien intervino. Ella pego su frente a la de Gray.

\- No lo hagas, Gray- le dijo con tranquilidad- ya esta bueno. Mejor nos vamos a casa ¿bueno?- Gray pareció calmarse y asintió. Definitivamente esta mujer era quien tenia el control sobre él. Recogió el esmoquin de Gray del suelo. Lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo no sin antes decir.

\- Siento todo esto, Juvia- salió por la puerta del jardín. Tome varias respiraciones profundas para calmar la rabia que sentía. Cuando finalmente lo conseguí me acerque a Juvia ella había dejado de llorar, simplemente quedaban rastros de sus lagrimas en su hermoso rostro.

\- Lo voy matar- decía con rabia Jellal. En su mirada se notaba el desprecio que sentía por Gray Fullbuster.

\- Lo siento hermano- dijo Juvia- por culpa de Juvia se arruinó tu noche- Jellal cambio su expresión de una de desprecio a una de cariño, amor fraternal.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Juvia- dijo él- lo que a mi me importa es que tu estés bien.

\- Deberíamos entrar- dije- no seria bueno que estuvieras tanto tiempo ausente Jellal, después de todo este evento se celebra en tu honor.

\- Tienes razón, Zeref- dijo Jellal- Entremos.

…

Intentaba no pensar mucho en lo ocurrido recientemente eso no me iba a llevar a nada bueno. Cuando íbamos entrando al salón, él iba saliendo junto a Erza. Jellal se quedo mirando a Erza.

\- Erza Scarlett- dijo Jellal, sin dejar de mirarla- Una problemática mujer- ahora volteó su mirada hacia mi- esto va ser interesante- me temía que fuera a decir algo como eso.

\- ¿Que planeas Jellal?- pregunte.

\- No es nada, Juvia- dijo con un tono, que me decía que era todo lo contrario a lo que el había dicho. Para evitar que siguiera haciendo preguntas se fue a el lugar donde estaba nuestro padre.

…

Para mi maldita suerte, también tuvo que parecer el maldito hermano de Natsu. Esa había sido mi oportunidad de partirle la cara, pero me contuve porque Erza me lo pidió. No quería que se decepcionara de mi, otra vez.

\- Debes esperarme aquí Gray, voy a despedirme de mi madre- me dijo. Para mi sorpresa no parecía molesta y eso me hacia sentir un poco aliviado- Si tu padre ve el estado en el que estas, sabrá que sucedió algo y no queremos eso ¿verdad?- No me dejo contestarle nada porque ya se estaba alejando hacia donde estaba su madre junto a mi padre. Hablo con ellos un momento y luego se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando llego de nuevo hasta donde yo estaba me dijo.

\- Vámonos- dijo Erza. Salimos juntos del lugar. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, ella volvió a hablar, diciendo algo que no me esperaba- Si quieres acercarte a ella tienes que tener paciencia y no precipitarte, Gray.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento- dije.

\- No le tomes tanta importancia- dijo ella pero de repente cambio su semblante a uno de molestia. Levanto sus mano es puño- Si no hubiese sido por el estúpido hermano de Juvia, las cosas no hubieran terminado de esta manera. No me agrada ese chico- la mire con una ceja levantada, esta mujer si que era bipolar.

\- ¿No eras tu la que estaba babeando por él hace un rato?- sabia que ponía mi vida en riesgo con ese comentario pero no lo pude retener. Ella me miro cortante y no toque más el tema.

\- Por cierto, Gray- dijo Erza- ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo y con mamá mas tarde? Dice que tiene que darme una importante noticia y es domingo seria bueno salir a distraerse ¿Qué dices?

\- Si claro, no hay problema- conteste. De todas formas no tenia nada que hacer y estar con las mujeres Scarlett era muy agradable.

…

Mis amigos son unos completos traidores. Me dejaron abandonada. Erza por alguna razón desconocida se fue con Gray, cualquiera pensara que se fueron a revolcar por ahí pero yo estoy completamente segura que no es así, además de que los vi salir del jardín y mas tarde salieron Juvia, Zeref y el hermoso hermano de Juvia. De seguro a de haber pasado algo. Gajeel estaba con Levy quien lo diría sus personalidades no combinan para nada, pero se ven muy bien juntos. Él estaba de lo mas contento hablando con Lissana Strauss. Él había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre. Aún así yo amaba todo de él pero él lo ignoraba por completo, esta noche lucía hermoso como un príncipe rebelde claro esta. Parece que me quede mirándole fijamente, porque alguien me dio un codazo.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez por todas que lo amas Lucy?- pregunto Kana.

\- ¿Tan obvia soy?- pregunte. Debía de ser así, porque no tenia mucho de conocer a Kana y ella ya se había dado cuenta. Ella bebió del trago que traía en la mano antes de contestar.

\- No, no lo eres- contesto. Me sentí aliviada no quería que nadie supiera de mis sentimientos evidentemente no correspondidos- Es solo intuición femenina.

\- No vale la pena confesar mis sentimientos, cuando él esta enamorado de ella, con eso solo lo alejaría de mi- dije, estaba hablando de mis sentimientos a casi una extraña, pero sentía que podía hablar con ella que era alguien en quien confiar.

\- Los sentimientos pueden cambiarse, Lucy- dijo Kana volvió a beber de su trago- Además mi intuición me dice que él no esta enamorado de ella- No quería hacerme esperanzas vacías pero sin poder evitarlo las palabras de Kana me dieron esperanzas. Y si ella tenia razón y él no estaba enamorado de ella o de verdad ¿podía cambiar sus sentimientos?. Mire en la dirección que en la que él se encontraba, para mi desgracia él volteó su mirada hacia mi justo en ese momento, la desvíe rápidamente para ya era demasiado tarde. Él le dijo algo a Lissana y comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

\- Sera mejor que los deje a solas- dijo Kana poniéndose de pie para irse.

\- ¡O-oye espera!- intente decir pero ya se había ido. Justo llego él y se sentó en la silla donde hace menos de 10 segundos había estado sentada Kana.

\- ¿Por qué se fue Kana?- pregunto él.

\- Fue al baño- conteste.

\- Ya veo- dijo. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Siempre se me hacia muy fácil estar y hablar con él pero en estos momentos ese no era el caso. Me estaba costando casi la vida hablarle sin evitar gritarle que lo amaba, la razón de ello, no lo se. Tal vez podían ser las esperanzas que me habían dado las palabras de Kana o tal vez eran los cuantos tragos que tenia encima. Yo creo que ambas. Cuando al fin me decido por decir algo, él también lo hace.

\- Lucy.

\- Natsu- Reímos a causa de eso pero rápidamente volvimos a quedarnos callados. Fue el quien volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Quieres salir un rato al jardín?- pregunto Natsu.

\- Claro Natsu- conteste. Como podía negarle algo a él, ambos nos pusimos de pie para ir al jardín. Camino a este me di cuenta de que fui una estúpida, como estando solos podría controlar ese estúpido impulso que me estaba atormentando desde hace rato. Respire profundo para mantener la calma. Cosa que no funciono de mucho pero es algo. Cuando llegamos Natsu estaba unos pasos por delante de mi observando las flores. Yo simplemente miraba su ancha espalda en silencio.

\- Sabes Lucy- dijo Natsu, lo note un poco extraño.

\- ¿Si Natsu?-pregunte. Él volteó a verme, me miraba de una manera tan intensa que me hizo sonrojar. Luego bajo la cabeza de manera que su cabello le cubrió los ojos pero se podía ver un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Lucy- dijo- Y-yo creo...que yo.. Bueno.. yo creo que te amo- Levanto la cabeza y me miro de nuevo- No… no lo creo... E-estoy seguro que te amo- termino por decir. En este momento estaba escuchando las palabras que muchas veces quise oír salir de esos perfectos labios. Estaba muda la felicidad no me permitía emitir palabra alguna- Entiendo que no se sientas lo mismo, Lucy. Pero definitivamente haré que te enamores de mi a como de lugar y haré que me elijas por encima de cualquier otro hombre- termino de decir Natsu y se dispuso a irse. Eso ultimo que dijo me saco de mi trance, me moví rápidamente y lo rodee con mis brazos por detrás, él se detuvo en seco.

\- Ya yo estoy muy enamorada de ti, Natsu- dije casi en susurro. Él volteó a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro, su sonrisa en ese momento me pareció la mas hermosa del mundo.

\- ¿Eso es cierto Lucy?- pregunto inseguro- ¿No me mientes para no hacerme daño?

\- Claro que no, tonto- conteste a veces podía ser muy lento- Yo te amo- Me abrazo demasiado fuerte tanto así que sentía que me faltaba el aire- Natsu...m-me… estas ahogando- logre terminar de decir. Aflojo su agarre pero no me soltó.

\- Lo siento Lucy, es solo que soy muy feliz- dijo aun con su hermosa sonrisa. Me hizo poner mas colorada que un tomate. Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y lo acerco al de el, me dio un corto beso apenas un rose de labios. No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Natsu junto nuestras frentes- Lucy Hearthfilia ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto. Como decir que no a lo que tanto desee me fuera preguntado por él? Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le plante un beso. Nos separamos por la falta de aire- ¿Eso es un si?

\- Claro que si, Natsu- dije. Me tomo en su brazos como a una princesa y salió corriendo dentro del salón.

\- E-espera, Natsu ¿Q-que haces?- pregunte alarmada pero el me ignoro por completo. Cuando entramos al salón todo el mundo miraba la para mi muy vergonzosa escena. Me llevo a donde se encontraba su padre.

\- ¡Padre!- grito Natsu- ¡Lucy es mi novia!- _"¡que vergüenza! hoy es el día que lo mato"_ Igneel Dragneel lo miro serio por un momento, pero después mostro esa sonrisa que había heredado Natsu. Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Ese es mi hijo- dijo Igneel, ahora él fue quien me tomo en sus brazos. Esto no podía ser peor para mi, todo el mundo nos miraba divertidos- ¡Zeref ven a acá!- grito ahora. Esto tiene que ser una broma. Zeref estaba en una mesa con Juvia, este volteó a mirar a donde se le llamaba- ¡Tienes que saludar a tu nueva cuñada!- Zeref se dio un golpe en la frente pero igual se puso de pie y camino hasta nosotros, al llegar Igneel me paso a los brazos de este, que se sorprendió por la acción de su padre.

\- Bienvenida a la familia, Lucy- dijo Zeref poniéndome al fin en el suelo- debes disculparlos por hacerte pasar por esto- Los hombres Dragneel eran muy excéntricos pero al parecer Zeref no entraba en esa categoría.

\- ¡Estoy encendido!- dijeron Natsu e Igneel al unísono. Menos mal que padre no decidió asistir esta noche, si no si que hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

…

Estaba junto a Gajeel mirando divertidos la escena que monto Natsu junto a su padre con Lucy como protagonista.

\- Hasta que se decidió, Gehee- dijo Gajeel.

\- Lu-chan debe estar muerta de vergüenza- comente, me había pasado prácticamente toda la noche con Gajeel. Me entere que es un modelo y no es para menos si posee una belleza inigualable. Cuando me valla de nuevo a Londres lo voy a extrañar muchísimo.

…

Ya había terminado la fiesta de Jellal, este se había ido con padre, Meredy y Ultear a la casa. Estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente ese día había tenido muchas altas y bajas pero a la final había terminado bien. Estaba casi dormida en el asiento del Ferrari 458 Italia de Zeref.

\- Resiste un poco más, Juvia- dijo Zeref- casi llegamos.

\- Eso intenta Juvia- me di dos palmaditas en el rostro para mantenerme despierta. Me quede mirando a Zeref hasta que llegamos, lo iba a extrañar. No quería estar lejos de él, pero tenia muchísimas ganas de acompañar a Jellal en sus inicios solo serian unos pocos meses lejos de él, solo unos pocos meses. Todavía no había hablado con el sobre eso, trataba de evitarlo lo mas que se podía, solo podrá estar un mes mas aquí para que tenga que volver a terminar su carrera de leyes le faltaban solo unos meses. Estuve tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en el momento que llegamos. Zeref me abrió la puerta de su Ferrari pero cuando estuve por bajarme de este, él no me lo permitió y me tomo en sus brazos como si fuese una muñeca.

\- Juvia esta cansada pero puede caminar sola, Zeref- reproche, Zeref hizo como que no escucho y siguió caminando. Cuando entramos para mi desgracia Jellal estaba en la sala junto a Meredy y Ultear.

\- Hasta que llegas, hermanita- dijo con un ceja levantada. Luego volteó a mirar a las chicas- Les dije que era un príncipe- Zeref no hizo comentario alguno.

\- Juvia no tiene las suficientes energías para tratar contigo- le dije con fastidio- ya nos veremos mas tarde- Jellal me guiño un ojos y me lanzo un beso al aire. Zeref me llevo hasta mi habitación. Me puso en la cama, me beso en la frente.

\- Nos vemos, mi hermosa Juvia- dijo y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo hoy, espero que los disfruten y que la espera valga la pena. He de admitir que Zeref ya me esta comenzando a caer mal, no deja tranquila a Juvia, pero el personajes es esencial para hacer el Gray sufrir. Aunque eso me duela en el alma. Bueno hubo una poco de Gale, Miraxus, el Nalu fue el mejor de todos. Pero el Jerza será un poco complicado. Tan bello Natsu y su familia, Gray debería aprender un poco de él y no dejarse llevar por la soberbia, porque eso lo esta alejando más de Juvia-chan.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	10. Capitulo 9: Día de Lluvia

Hola ¿como están? ¿Qué tal pasaron la navidad? Espero que hayan recibido muchos presentes. Lamento la tardanza, he de admitir que el capitulo estaba listo desde hace tiempo pero por problemas personales no había tenido tiempo para subirlo. Disfruten el capítulo que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Día de Lluvia.**

Erza acababa de despertarme para ir al almuerzo que tenía planeado con su madre, en todo caso para nosotros sería desayuno/almuerzo. Fui a la ducha para poder tomar un buen baño de agua fría a ver si me sacaba esa idiotez que últimamente traía encima y no me dejaba pensar antes de hacer las cosas. En vez de acercarme a ella cada vez la alejo mas de mi y todo gracias al maldito de Jellal, ese idiota y Zeref Dragneel son unos grandes obstáculos en mi camino para tener a Juvia, algo se me tiene que ocurrir para sacar a Zeref del camino. Lo complicado aquí es sacar a Jellal, ya que siendo su hermano no se puede cortar su relación así como así. Al menos que _"accidentalmente"_ muera pero ella sufriría por eso, no puedo quitárselo cuando apenas se van conociendo, ni yo soy tan escoria como para hacer eso. Tengo que buscarle una distracción para que deje de estar tan al pendiente de Juvia, una mujer que le de placer y lo vuelva lo suficientemente loco para que no esté tan encima de Juvia. Pensaré en eso en otro momento, ya llevo mucho tiempo en la ducha y Erza esta dando gritos como una loca.

\- ¿Qué uno no puede bañarse en paz?- grité al aire. Ella lo ignoró por completo y siguió con su histeria.

\- ¡Sal de allí ahora mismo!- gritó- tienes más de 30 minutos en el baño, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa- tome una toalla limpia. Cuando termine de secar mi cuerpo, me la ajuste en la cintura para poder salir de baño, me recibió con tremendo golpe en la espalda.

\- Erza- me queje del dolor, que mujer tan poco sutil- ¿ESTAS LOCA MUJER?- grité molesto haciendo un inútil intento de acariciar la zona maltratada pero no era nada fácil, fui caminando al espejo, tenía su mano marcada en mi piel. Me giré a mirarla molesto pero tenía una expresión nada agradable en su rostro me decía: _"¿Tienes alguna objeción?"_ Le di una negativa con la cabeza.

\- Entonces, ve a vestirte y rápido ¿entendiste?- ordeno. Estaba de muy mal humor hoy, por el bien de mi humanidad, será mejor seguirle la corriente.

\- Como ordene, Erza-sama- dije haciendo una reverencia y fui corriendo a mi habitación, no quería otro golpe como el de hace un momento, esa mujer era una salvaje. Cuando entre en mi habitación fui directo al armario para buscar que ponerme, escogí una bermuda de color negro, una franela gris y unas converse del mismo color. Era domingo y que mejor que usar ropa ligera un domingo, para mi seria mejor no usar nada pero no sería muy bien visto que el hijo de Silver Fullbuster ande mostrando sus partes nobles a cualquiera que se cruce por el frente. Me puse un poco de colonia y me pase una mano por el cabello, tome mi teléfono y las llaves de mi Lamborghini.

\- Hasta que por fin sales- se quejo Erza- !Vámonos!- extendió su mano- Entrega las llaves de tu Lamborghini, hoy quiero conducir yo- No, !definitivamente NO!. No voy a entregar a mi bebe a una loca. No hice ni amago a dárselas por lo que abrió y cerró su mano en señal de que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, le tengo pánico a Erza pero por mi bebe puedo poner mi vida en riesgo.

\- Ni de coña, Erza- Dije firme pero por dentro temblaba de miedo. Ella me miro, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero como nunca vino los volví a abrir y ahí estaba ella mirándome con ojos de perrito, luego se quejo como una niña pequeña.

\- Pero, Gray- simuló limpiarse una lágrima- Yo quería conducir- ahora se pego a la pared e hizo como si llorará sin parar _"Que mujer tan dramática"_ pensé, una hora de sudor me resbalaba por la nuca- G-gray... snif... destruyó… los sueños de...snif...Erza- porque tengo que caer en sus manipulaciones pero no del todo, no la dejare ganar.

\- Esta bien, Erza- dijo resignado, pero no del todo. Se despegó de la pared y me miro con una sonrisa de victoria y sin rastro de lágrima alguna- conduce tú, pero vamos en tu auto- termine de decir y su sonrisa desapareció.

\- Pero Gr...- no la deje terminar de hablar.

\- Dejemos de perder el tiempo ¿No fuiste tú la que andaba chillando que íbamos tarde?- reproche.

\- Si, pero Gray- volvió a insistir- Yo quiero conducir tu Lamborghini, solo por esta vez ¿quieres?- trate caminar a la salida pero se sujeto como una garrapata de mi brazo- ¿quieres? ¿quieres? ¿quieres?- que persistente mujer, estaba llegando a mi límite- Te prometo que lo voy a cuidar con mi vida, anda ¿si?- volvió a poner ojos de cachorro abandonado ¿Qué podría pasar si se lo presto? Nada ¿verdad?. Le permitiré conducir a mi bebé, solo por hoy.

\- Vale, pero que sea la ultima vez- dije derrotado, no tenia la suficiente energía para seguir con esto. Ella sonrió como cuando era una niña y acarició mi cabello, cuando hacia eso la volvía a ver como la niña de las trenzas y pantuflas de fresa.

\- Si, te prometo que no le pasara nada- grito feliz, le entregue las llaves y después de tanto drama salimos de la casa. Erza subió en el asiento del piloto y yo en el del copiloto. Arrancó mi adorado Lamborghini a toda velocidad, la mire molesto dispuesto a tomar mi lugar en mi auto pero se veía tan feliz que lo deje pasar. Encendí el estéreo, en la radio no había nada interesante así que lo apague. Volví a mirar a Erza, de su estado felicidad había pasado a uno preocupado, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo que mujer tan bipolar.

\- ¿Qué sucede Erza?- pregunte- Te noto preocupada- ella me miro sorprendida.

\- No es nada- dijo y desvió la mirada, cuando hacia eso era porque ocultaba algo.

\- Sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada ¿verdad?- dije, ella suspiro resignada. _"Bingo"_ pensé, me dirá lo que la trae preocupada- ¿Entonces?

\- Mamá dijo algo que no me gusta nada, Gray- comenzó a decir. Ella guardo silencio, le hice un ademán para que continuara- Lo que quiere conversar conmigo en el almuerzo de hoy, según ella va a cambiar mi vida por completo. Y-y-yo no quiero ningún cambio, Gray. Estoy demasiado bien con la vida que llevo ¿entiendes? No quiero que nada venga a perturbarla- termino de decir, pose mi mano en la de ella para darle apoyo.

\- Tranquila, Erza. No se si sirva de mucho pero yo voy a estar contigo ahora y en lo que venga- Ella me sonrió, me sonroje un poco, no era de mi agrado decir tales cosas vergonzosas pero si para devolverle aunque sea un poco de todo el apoyo que ella me ha dado, lo haría.

\- Me sirve de mucho que tu estés conmigo, se que si estas ahí podré soportar lo que mamá diga- dijo y parece que se dio cuenta de algo- Creo que mama también sabe eso y por ello me pidió con tanta insistencia que te invitara a almorzar.

\- Veamos que es eso tan importante que tiene que decir, Elza- dije, ahora si que me moría de curiosidad por saber que era lo que Elza tenia que decir.

Pronto llegamos al restaurante, Elza nos hizo seña desde una gran mesa. Erza y yo nos miramos con la misma pregunta en la mirada ¿por que una mesa tan grande, si solo somos tres o no? Decidimos no tomarle mucha importancia y seguimos caminando a la mesa. Cuando llegamos a esta Elza se puso de pie y se acerco a saludarnos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

\- Mis niños- dijo muy amorosa- Sentarse por favor, ya deben de estar por llegar- Erza y yo nos volvimos a mirar.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunte horrorizado, no estaba vestido para la ocasión y Erza al parecer pensó lo mismo porque miro su aspecto. No estaba mal solo un poco sencilla, con unos short de color negro y una sencilla blusa manga larga roja con unas Vans clásicas rojas a juego y su cabello lo tenia en una cola de caballo.

\- ¿Quien esta por llegar?- pregunto Erza con mucha curiosidad reflejada en su rostro. Elza sonrió con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada, conocía esa sonrisa y nada precisamente bueno venia con ella.

\- Tu prometido y su familia, mi querida Erza- dijo Elza. Erza y yo quedamos en Shock. Nos esperábamos cualquier cosa viniendo de la excéntrica de Elza, pero jamás pensamos que diría eso. Luego de un rato de estar en silencio por la impresión, hablamos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿M-m-mi q-qué?- pregunto Erza.

\- ¿Su qué?- pregunte.

\- Su prometido- repitió Elza como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo- Que lentos pueden ser mis niños.

\- ¿Por qué me arreglaste compromiso sin mi consentimiento?- pregunto Erza evidentemente molesta.

\- Porque soy tu madre- dijo Elza, esta nunca exigía nada a Erza pero cuando ella deseaba o decía algo esperaba que Erza lo cumpliera sin protestar. Erza se quedo muda por un rato, sabia que tenia que cumplir con los deseos de su madre, de todas formas si fue un hombre escogido por ella no debía de ser malo.

\- Disculpa, Elza. Se que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero yo creo que antes de arreglar un compromiso a Erza debías haberlo consultado con ella- dije abogando en lugar de Erza. Ella no se atrevería a llevarle la contraria a Elza.

\- Tienes razón, mi querido Gray- contesto Elza- Pero ¿crees que yo arreglaría compromiso a mi Erza, si no estuviera segura de que el hombre con quien se va a casar es bueno y apropiado para ella?.

\- Espero que tengas razón, Elza y ese hombre no sea un desgraciado- dije y pose mi mano sobre la de Erza para darle apoyo por segunda vez en el día, ella me miro y forzó una sonrisa. Ella no estaba feliz con lo que había hecho su madre sin su consentimiento pero no se opondría.

\- ¿Quien es?- fue lo ultimo que Erza pregunto. Elza le sonrió.

\- Ya lo veras, mi amor- dijo Elza.

 **...**

Dormía plácidamente cuando los gritos de mi padre, me despertaron.

\- ¡Es hora de despertar, hijos míos!- gritaba mi padre. De seguro tendría algo importante que decir si no él no se hubiera tomado la molestia de despertarnos él mismo- ¡A despertar!- volvió a gritar. Me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir, cuando llegue al pasillo Jellal también iba saliendo de su habitación frotandose los ojos, se me escapo un bostezo.

\- ¿Qué sucede padre?- preguntamos al unísono con voz somnolienta.

\- Tienen 20 minutos para estar listos- dijo muy enérgico- Vamos a ir a almorzar fuera.

\- Si, señor- dijimos somnolientos de nuevo, pero no nos movimos ambos estábamos casi dormidos de pie.

\- ¿Siguen aquí?- pregunto nuestro padre- ¡A moverse!- Grito. Al fin Jellal y yo espabilamos, ambos caminamos lo mas rápido que podíamos a prepararnos.

Me tarde en el baño unos diez minutos, fui directo al armario para buscar que ponerme, me decidi por algo sencillo de todos modos en domingo. Me puse un short de jeans algo gastado, una blusa blanca de tirantes y encima una chaqueta de Jeans corta sin mangas, para finalizar unos botines de color marrón. Mi cabello era un desastre por lo que opte con recogerlo en una cebolla, dejando caer un pequeños mechones en mi rostro, me puse un poco de perfume y mi siempre fiel gargantilla con el emblema Loxar.

Salí de la habitación y baje hasta la sala, en ella me esperaba un perezoso Jellal, que también decidió vestir lo mas cómodo que podía, traía un jeans un poco holgado, una sencilla camisa azul oscuro, tenia el cuello arreglado pero traía los pocos botones que tenia abiertos. Su cabello estaba más rebelde de lo usual, calzaba unas converse negras y en el cuello su cadena con el emblema Loxar. Padre nos sonrió.

\- Hora de irnos, hijos míos- dijo, para mi sorpresa este no vestía uno de sus usuales trajes, si no que también vestía casual como nosotros. Unos jeans azul, una camisa como la de jellal pero negra y con los botones cerrados, calzaba unas Timberland y en su cuello también traía una cadena con el emblema de los Loxar, miro la hora en su Rolex- Es tarde, debemos darnos prisa- dijo y salimos de la casa, otra sorpresa que me lleve fue que hoy no nos llevaría un chofer sino que conduciría nuestro mismo padre, este se subió a su elegante Hummer negra, Jellal subió al asiento del copiloto y yo iba en la parte de atrás. Llevábamos nuestro camino en silencio, hasta que papá decidió hablar.

\- La presentación de Jellal a sido la primicia de hoy- comento papá.

\- Juvia supone que eso es bueno ¿no?- pregunte. Jellal no decía nada, parecía pensativo.

\- Eso es maravilloso, Juvia- dijo papá emocionado- Además no hubo ningún encabezado negativo, todos parecieron aceptar a Jellal sin más.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Jellal?- dije emocionada poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Eso me alegro ya que el día anterior, Jellal había estado preocupado por ello. Él asintió sonriendo.

\- Eso es bueno, pero yo solo necesito su aprobación- nos dijo a papá y a mi. _"Tan orgulloso como siempre"_ pensé. Hace menos de 24 horas había estado preocupado por que no lo aceptaran y ahora dice eso, de igual forma me alegro por él. Después de esa breve conversación, el silencio volvió al interior de la camioneta.

\- ¿Padre?- pregunte. Siendo yo ahora quien rompiera el cómodo silencio que se hacia presente.

\- ¿Si? Mi bella Juvia- contesto.

\- ¿Cual es el motivo de este almuerzo?- pregunte con curiosidad.

\- ¿Es que acaso un padre no puede pasar el rato con sus hijos?-pregunto ofendido. Yo lo conocía muy bien, sabia que esa insistencia en ir a almorzar no era solo porque _"quería pasar el rato con sus hijos"_ era por algo más. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por el retrovisor, luego él sonrió- Me conoces muy bien, hija.

\- Entonces ¿le dirás a Juvia y a Jellal tus verdaderas intenciones?-pregunté.

\- Es una sorpresa- dijo guiñando un ojo. Di un suspiro derrotada, mi investigación fue en vano, padre era un hombre al que era difícil sacar información. Nadie dijo más nada en lo que restaba de camino, hasta que llegamos a un elegante restaurante.

\- Llegamos- dijo alegre nuestro padre. Los tres bajamos de la camioneta y caminamos a la entrada del restaurante, padre se nos adelanto y nos abrió la puerta, Jellal me hizo seña para que entrara primero, al entrar en una gran mesa al final, lo vi. Ahí estaba él con Erza y Elza Scarlett, se veía muy feliz. Me voltee a mirar a nuestro padre, este me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Con ello estuve completamente segura que esa era nuestra mesa, padre al mirar bien a las personas que estaban en la mesa frunce un poco su ceño pero nada del otro mundo, volvió de una vez a su alegre semblante. Jellal miraba hacia otro lado, lo tome del brazo, él volteó a mirarme. Le hice seña con la cabeza para que viera en la misma dirección que yo, su expresión relajada cambio a una de notable molestia.

\- No le des importancia- dije en casi un susurro, a lo que él asintió. Parece que él tampoco quería iniciar otra pelea con Gray Fullbuster y menos frente a su padre.

\- Bienvenidos- dijo de forma muy educada un camarero del restaurante, mientras hacia una leve reverencia- ¿Me permiten llevarlos a una mesa?

\- Gracias, pero ya tenemos una mesa por allá- señalo papá, la mesa en la que menos quería sentarme a disfrutar nuestro almuerzo en familia.

\- Entonces, me retiro- dijo devuelta el camarero- Si necesitan algo, estoy para servirles.

\- Gracias- dijimos los tres al unísono al camarero. Papá fue el primero en caminar a la mesa, Jellal y yo íbamos detrás de él.

\- Buenas tardes- saludo nuestro padre.

…

A pesar del tenso ambiente que se había presentado con la noticia del compromiso de Erza, ahora estábamos hablando de lo más tranquilos. Nos enteramos que Natsu y Lucy eran novios, Lucy le había dejado un mensaje a Erza dándole la buena nueva. Hasta que por fin se había decidido ese idiota. En ese momento llego alguien a nuestra mesa, ese debía de ser el prometido de Erza.

\- Buenas tardes- dijo Masamune Loxar. Detrás de él aguardaba Juvia y el idiota de Jellal. Esto tiene que ser una broma, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma. Erza y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

\- M-m-mamá, no me di...- Intento decir Erza, con el mismo mal presentimiento que el mío.

\- Hasta que llegan- dijo Elza, ignorando por completo a Erza. Se puso de pie y los saludo a todos con un abrazo- Erza, este es tu prometido- dijo sonriendo y trayendo a Jellal al frente para que Erza pudiera verlo, este parecía un poco sorprendido también- Jellal Loxar- _"No me jodas"_ Pensé, Erza palideció. Mi mal presentimiento al ver a Masamune Loxar se había vuelto realidad. Erza se quedo muda- Erza, no piensas saludar a Jellal- dijo Elza con una mirada que transmitía un claro _"Mas te vale que te comportes"_.

\- Ah s-si, madre- dijo una nerviosa Erza- Es un placer conocerte, Jellal. Soy Erza Scarlett- se presento Erza forzando una sonrisa. Erza no quería a ese tipo como su prometido, lo note en su mirada, no le agradaba. Si ella quería romper ese compromiso, yo le daría mi apoyo. Si Elza la deja en la calle por desobedecer yo me haría cargo de ella.

\- Lo mismo digo, Erza- dijo el cínico de Jellal con una evidentemente falsa sonrisa, sin despegarse del brazo de Juvia.

\- Ya que estamos todos aquí, podemos ordenar- dijo Elza- Tomen asiento donde gusten- Masamune Loxar tomo asiento junto a Elza, quedaban tres puestos en la mesa. Juvia y Jellal se miraron y luego miraron los puestos, ella se sentó al lado de su padre y Jellal junto a ella, quedando disponible un lugar que nos separaba a Jellal y a mi. Me sorprendía ver como estaba tan pegada a Jellal era como si hubieran estado juntos toda la vida, podía notar que se entendían con solo una mirada.

\- Buenas tardes- saludaron Juvia y Jellal al unísono, evidentemente por cortesía.

\- Buenas tardes- conteste sin mirar.

\- ¿Como estas Juvia?- saludo Erza.

\- Juvia se encuentra muy bien ¿y tu?- contesto Juvia. Trataba de no mirarla pero me era imposible, con lo bella que ella estaba no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Bien, gracias- dijo Erza. Las dos entablaron una amena conversación. No podía dejar de mirar a Juvia, hasta que sentí una penetrante mirada sobre mi. Voltee en la dirección de donde provenía esa mirada penetrante y hostil, era Jellal. No me sorprendió para nada, de hecho me esperaba que fuera él. Su mirada me transmitía un claro _"Mantente alejado de ella"_ pero que molesto era este chico. Luego un foco se encendió en mi mente, me habían servido en bandeja de plata lo que necesitaba para sacar a Jellal de mi camino con Juvia, después de todo el compromiso de Erza no era del todo horrible, Erza era la distracción perfecta para quitar a Jellal del camino. Lo mire con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que él respondió de igual forma. Decidí hablar a Juvia, solo para molestarlo.

\- Juvia- llame. Ella volteó a mirarme con ojos fríos, como si fuera un desconocido. A mi, esos ojos que muchas veces me miraron con amor, eso me dolía. Pero basta de lamentaciones ese es solo una pequeña parte del precio que tengo que pagar por mi indiferencia- ¿Como has estado?- pregunte, ignorando la furiosa mirada de Jellal y la mirada de _"¿Que intentas?"_ de Erza. Juvia tardo algo en contestar.

\- Juvia ha estado bien- dijo fría e indiferente. Sin intenciones de contestar más preguntas, pero eso a mi me daba igual, en estos momentos me apetecía cabrear un poco a Jellal Loxar.

\- ¿Qué tal... tu viaje?- pregunte, mire a Jellal al cual se le pudo ver una venita brotar de su frente. Ella siguió la dirección que tomaba mi mirada y para mi desgracia pareció darse cuenta de mi intento por molestar a Jellal, a lo cual rodó los ojos con fastidio pero de todas formas contesto.

\- El viaje de Juvia estuvo muy bien- contesto fría nuevamente. Erza solo observaba en silencio como si la conversación que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos fuera la cosa menos importante en la tierra, pero yo se que no es así, se que espera el momento en que mi juego llego lo suficientemente lejos como para molestar de verdad a Jellal y hacerlo perder su orgullosa postura. Justo en ese momento ella me detendría para no armar ningún escándalo en el restaurante y más importante para ella al frente de su madre. Mis celos se aprovecharon de la situación y tomaron el control de mis palabras.

\- Al parecer los viajes cambian a las personas ¿no?- esto no tenia nada que ver con aquello pero de igual forma ya no podría callar. La mire de pies a cabeza con sorna.

\- Gray- Advirtió Erza, pero la ignore por completo. Jellal apretó su puño.

\- La Juvia que yo conozco nunca hubiera salido con ese aspecto tan vulgar- Ella se miro así misma por un momento. Jellal dio un golpe seco a la mesa pero nada exagerado, era obvio que quería evitar armar un escándalo frente a su padre. Erza me miro transmitiendo "Dices algo más y te asesino" pero lo que se comienza se tiene que terminar- Ni tan poco estaría saliendo con ¿qué? Un emo con gran boca y poca hombría.

 **...**

Me daba igual lo que él dijera o pensara de mi, pero que involucre a Zeref en todo esto ya es otra historia. Jellal intento ponerse de pie con unas para mi, muy claras intenciones, ósea ponerlo en su lugar y no precisamente hablando. Pero no le permití ni siquiera ponerse de pie. Le puso mi mano en el hombre en señal de que se mantuviera sentado y le dije un _"No_ " mudo, yo iba a resolver esto sin su ayuda, no siempre puedo andarlo involucrando en mis estúpidas peleas con Gray Fullbuster, eso afectaría su imagen.

\- ¿Sabes algo?- pregunte dirigiéndome a Gray. Él me miro esperando que continuara- Juvia puede vestir lo que quiera y salir con quien se le venga en gana. Ese no es tu problema- dije. Lo que iba a decir me produjo un gran sonrojo, en especial cuando me di cuenta que papá ahora estaba prestando atención lo que pasaba en ese momento pero tenia que dejar eso para después- Y por ultimo Zeref es lo suficientemente hombre como para que alguien como tú venga a decir eso- él contraatacó. Jellal y papá alzaron las cejas, aguantándose las risas para que yo no perdiera el hilo.

\- Eso lo dices porque no has estado con un hombre como yo- dijo con arrogancia.

\- Juvia no está con cualquiera- con ello di el golpe final, según yo claro esta. Me puso de pie- ¿ya terminaste con tu juego?- pregunte con desprecio. Mire a papá y a Jellal- Voy al bufete de los dulces- termine de decir para retirarme. Mientras caminaba al bufete me temblaban las piernas, por todas la emociones encontradas que tenia. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? fue indiferente de mi por muchos años y ahora quiere venir a joderme la vida, no se lo voy a permitir, no debo dejar que vuelva a mi vida como si fuera una tornado. Yo estoy con Zeref y lo amo ¿lo amo? _"Si, por supuesto que si"_ me dije a mi misma. No puedo dejar que él me haga dudar de mis sentimientos. Además solo me hablo porque quería molestar a Jellal. Cuando llegue al bufete ordene una tarta de chocolate, eso era lo único que podría calmar mis emociones. Mas tarde tengo que ir a ver a Zeref, siento la necesidad de hacerlo

 **...**

Ese maldito de Gray Fullbuster ¿hasta cuando va seguir jodiendo a Juvia? definitivamente tengo que hacer algo al respecto. No me importa tener que casarme con Erza, pero si tengo que estar aguantando a ese maldito en cada reunión o fiesta, eso iba a ser un problema. Padre volvió a conversar con Elza y Erza miraba molesta a Gray.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de joderle la vida a Juvia?- dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchara, pero no lo suficiente para mi padre y Elza. Gray me miro con fastidio.

\- Ese no es tu problema- dijo- ¿Es que acaso no te ha quedado claro?- Su arrogancia era lo que mas me irritaba de él.

\- Por supuesto que es mi problema, a la que estas jodiendo te recuerdo que es mi hermana- le conteste. Erza intervino.

\- ¿Quieren comportarse?- pregunto. La mire incrédulo.

\- Es tu amigo quien comenzó- recordé lo que ya ella sabia muy bien por su reacción. Me puse de pie- Padre, iré a por Juvia. Si come demasiado dulce, no querrá comer su almuerzo- padre asintió.

 **...**

Luego de que Jellal fuera en busca de Juvia, Masamune volteó a mirar de nuevo a Elza.

\- ¿Por qué trajiste al desastroso hijo de Silver?- pregunto Masamune a Elza, en un bajo tono de voz para que Gray a quien Erza regañaba no escuchara- Nadie te dijo que lo invitaras- Elza lo miro ofendida, ella adoraba a Gray como si fuera su propio hijo.

\- Los tuyos tampoco se comportan de la mejor manera- defendió Elza a Gray. Masamune ni se inmutó- Además, lo invito porque él es parte de nuestra familia y si tu ibas a traer a la hermana de Jellal, Erza también tenia todo él derecho de traer a Gray, su hermano- Masamune la siguió mirando sin inmutarse pero sabia que en el fondo, ella tenia algo de razón.

\- Haz lo que quieras- dijo este- Pero espero que ese muchacho no se convierta en la causa que destruya el compromiso de nuestros hijos- advirtió- Sabes muy bien Elza que mi hijo, no da tregua al tratarse de Juvia y tu hija Erza tampoco al tratarse del chico de Silver y eso podría crear un enemistad entre ellos en vez de amor- termino por decir Masamune. Elza se quedo pensando un rato.

\- Tienes razón. Pero no debemos entrometernos por el momento, observemos como avanzan la cosas y esperemos el momento adecuado para intervenir ¿te parece?- pregunto Elza a Masamune.

\- Me parece.

…

Gray estaba sin control cuando se trataba de Juvia en especial si estaba su hermano Jellal, hacia lo que fuera para molestarlos a ambos. Pienso que se siente en un callejón sin salida, por un lado esta Jellal que no le permite acercarse a Juvia y por el otro está Zeref y la distancia de Londres. Esta haciendo lo posible para estar cerca de ella sin tomar en cuenta que lo que hace la esta alejando mas de su alcance.

\- ¿Quieres dejar esa actitud de idiota que no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas?- pregunte.

\- ¿Crees que no se que he tomado esa actitud?- dijo frustrado- Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Necesito hablar con ella, por esa misma necesidad actuó como idiota y sumado a eso claro esta ese Jellal jodiendome la vida- No es porque sea mi prometido ni nada por el estilo, ya que de hecho lo voy conociendo pero Jellal solo trataba de defender a Juvia como su hermano mayor que era, él debe de saber lo que Gray le hizo a Juvia y por eso su defensa en su contra, de eso me encargaré de averiguar mas tarde.

…

\- Si comes tanto dulce no te va a quedar espacio para almorzar- dijo Jellal sentándose a mi lado. Lo ignore y seguí comiendo mi pastel de chocolate. Me miro serio- No lo dejes que te moleste, Juvia- tarde en responder.

\- Juvia lo conoce- dije- como no conocerlo, Juvia paso prácticamente toda su vida observándolo- le di una mordida a mi pastel de chocolate- Juvia sabe que él quiere irrumpir en su vida solo por diversión, no porque sienta amor por Juvia o algo por el estilo- tome un poco de agua, tome otro trozo de pastel pero cuando estaba a punto de meterlo en mi boca Jellal abrió su boca.

\- ¡Ahhh!- eso me provoco una pequeña risa, era un adulto pero de vez en cuando se comportaba como un niño. Le lleve la cucharilla con el trozo de pastel a la boca alimentándolo. Luego de terminar de masticar hablo- Esta delicioso. Señorita- llamo la atención de la chica que atendía el bufete de los dulces. Ella al ver a Jellal casi corrió a su búsqueda, cuando llego estaba sonrojada.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- pregunto la chica pelinegra.

\- Quiero uno de estos- dijo señalando mi pastel de chocolate.

\- En seguida señor- contesto la chica- ¿Algo más?- pregunto.

\- Nada más- termino de decir Jellal sin mirarla. La chica parecía decepcionada creo que esperaba que Jellal le prestara un poco mas de atención, viéndola bien no era nada fea.

\- Eres todo un rompe corazones- dije en broma a Jellal.

\- Da igual- contesto- Ahora volviendo a lo anterior, Juvia. No le sigas el juego a Gray Fullbuster, puedes terminar lastimada y tú no estas sola- La chica pelinegra trajo el pastel de Jellal- Gracias- dijo sin más y volvió a la conversación- podría salir involucrado Zeref, ese chico te quiere como hombre que soy lo puedo ver. A diferencia de él idiota que parece buscar un polvo con cualquier falda- Jellal tenia razón no podía caer en el juego de Gray, de hecho no quería. Tampoco quería involucrar a Zeref, estoy feliz con él. No puedo permitir que Gray juegue con eso como le venga en gana.

\- Tienes razón Jellal- dije- Juvia no esta interesada en Jugar su juego- termine por decir y tome mi ultimo trozo de pastel.

\- Esa es mi hermanita- dijo Jellal dándome un suave codazo por las costillas. Los dos reímos como solíamos hacerlo de niños- Ahora volvamos a la mesa- se puso de pie y metió en su boca todo lo que quedaba de pastel en su boca quedando sus mejillas infladas. Se me salió una carcajada por ello, me levante de la silla y lo seguí hasta la mesa. Cuando llegamos padre tenia una conversación con Gray sobre el negocio de su padre, Erza y su madre intervenían en ocasiones.

\- Llegan justo a tiempo- dijo Elza, puesto que los camareros traían la comida justo en ese momento. Tome asiento junto a mi padre y Jellal junto a mi. El resto del almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo y sin ningún inconveniente, de vez en cuando cruzaba una palabras con Gray pero nada del otro mundo, simple cortesía y eso. Cuando el almuerzo termino, íbamos todos al estacionamiento, quería ir a la casa de Zeref pero por lo que había escuchado padre y Jellal tenían que llegar a casa a atender un asunto.

\- Padre voy a tomar un taxi- informe a mi padre, me miro interrogante- voy a la casa de Zeref y ustedes tienen asuntos que arreglar- le explique.

\- Ten mucho cuidado- dijeron Jellal y padre al unísono.

\- Eso no es necesario Juvia- dijo Erza- Gray y yo teníamos planeado ir a la casa de Natsu, si no te importa podrías ir con nosotros- ofreció Erza, Jellal al escuchar que iría con Gray se tenso. Si tuviera que ir sola con él me negaría por completo, pero negarme en esta situación seria hacerle un desplante a Erza ya que de todas formas nos dirigimos al mismo lugar- Le di a Jellal una mirada de _"Todo va a estar bien"_ pareció tranquilizarse.

\- Si no es molestia, Juvia aceptara tu oferta- dije a Erza.

\- Claro que no es molestia, Juvia- Contesto Erza- Entonces, vamos- se acerco a su madre y se despidió con un abrazo. Luego se acerco a mi padre despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla- Hasta pronto, señor Masamune.

\- Nos vemos, querida Erza- contesto mi padre- será un placer que formes parte de nuestra familia.

\- Claro- contesto Erza. Ahora se acerco a Jellal, le dijo algo al oído que al parecer no escucho nadie mas que Jellal, este la miro burlón yo conocía esa mirada, la ponía cuando sentía que lo estaban desafiando y eso para él era emocionante, Erza para terminar de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos- le dijo ahora audible para todos los presentes. Comenzó a caminar al auto. Ahora fue Gray quien se despidió, abrazo a Elza la cual lo recibió gustosa, luego estrecho la mano de mi padre, por ultimo y para mi sorpresa le tendió la mano a Jellal, él cual la tomo por cortesía. Sabia muy bien que Jellal se moría por darle unos cuantos golpes a Gray, al igual que Erza camino hasta el Lamborghini blanco. Me despedí de Elza, luego comencé a caminar al auto mientras me despedía con una mano al aire de mi familia.

\- Nos vemos en la noche- les grité mientras seguía caminando al auto. Gray ya se había subido al auto.

\- Vuelve temprano- gritaron papá y Jellal al unísono, a pensar de no haberse criado juntos estaban bastante sincronizados.

\- Esta bien- grité para al fin subir al Lamborghini, Erza ya tenia el auto encendido. Para mi sorpresa este auto no tenia asientos en la parte de atrás. Solo dos, solo dos putos asientos, esto tenia que ser una maldita broma.

\- Sube, Juvia- dijo Erza. Gray ni me miraba, me los quede mirando transmitiendo un _"No me jodas"_ perdí mucho tiempo esperando que alguien me dijera _"Es una broma"_ pero nunca paso y para mi desgracia cuando busque la Hummer de papá ya había salido del estacionamiento y tomaba la calle principal. Di un suspiro de frustración y mire al cielo _"Dios ¿por qué a mi?"_ Fue ahí cuando note la tormenta que se avecinaba, definitivamente el destino estaba en mi contra. Los volví a mirar.

\- Vas a subir ¿o no?- dijo Gray con fastidio- No vamos a estar toda la vida esperando a que subas.

\- Gray- dijo Erza advirtiendo a Gray. Él cual callo. Prefería ir a por un taxi que tener que poner mi trasero en él y Erza se veía muy emocionada al volante, cuando ella se emocionaba por algo, nada la haría abandonar esa emoción.

\- Mejor Juvia ira a tomar un taxi- les dije, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, él maldito mundo tiene que estar conspirando en mi contra. Comenzó a llover, pero no una pequeña llovizna era casi un diluvio.

\- No pienso dejarte aquí, Juvia-dijo Erza con un tono que me advertía que si me negaba nada bueno iba a pasar- ¡Sube ya!- ordeno. Gray me miraba burlón. Ya estaba un poco mojada así que me daba igual seguirme mojando pero Erza me daba terror, bueno y a quien no. _"Maldición"_ dije para mi misma pero termine poniendo mi trasero encima de él. Cuando ya estuve sentada, Erza cerro las puertas del auto. Podía sentir su marcado abdomen en mi espalda, me senté derecha para no tener que estar tan pegada a él e intente sacudir un poco el agua de mis brazos y piernas.

\- ¡Oye!- exclamo Gray- me vas a arruinar el auto- hice una mueca de fastidio por la cual Erza soltó una carcajada y arrancó el Lamborghini de golpe, cosa que me envío hacia atrás de golpe.

\- ¡Auch! casi me sacas el aire- se quejo Gray.

\- Juvia lo siente- dije. Ahora Erza freno de golpe haciendo que casi me estrelle con el vidrio del Lamborghini, sentí unas manos en mi cintura. Ya sabia quien era el dueño de esas manos pero de igual forma baje la mirada hasta ellas para estar seguro de ello.

\- Ven aquí- dijo mientras me acercaba hacia él, mi espalda quedo totalmente pegada a su abdomen y mi cabeza quedo descansando en su hombro izquierdo, me quede petrificada.

\- Es mejor que te pongas cómoda, Juvia- dijo Erza- el camino es largo- reaccione con lo que dijo Erza, ella tenia razón para llegar a casa de Zeref y Natsu teníamos que atravesar casi toda la ciudad, con esta Juvia el camino se haría mas largo todavía. Él era muy cálido, su aroma era agradable masculino y a la vez tranquilizador. Estando en esta posición de alguna forma pensaba que le era infiel a Zeref, se que no es así pero me sentía algo culpable. Deje de pensar en ello yo no estaba haciendo esto porque quisiera, si no porque las circunstancias me obligaron a ello de todas formas ya yo no sentía nada por Gray ¿Como estoy tan segura? en otro tiempo no habría podido estar tan cerca de él sin perder la calma pero ahora era diferente, podía mantener perfectamente la calma. De hecho tanto así que pronto caí en un profundo sueño.

…

Me había negado totalmente a entregar mi Lamborghini a Erza pero ahora estoy seguro que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Era muy agradable tenerla encima de mi de esta forma. Cuando rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerque a mi, pensé que ella me rechazaría por completo pero para mi sorpresa no fue de esa forma. Eso me daba esperanzas, pronto ella se quedo dormida en mis brazos pero creo que eso era mejor para mi, podría observarla dormir en mi hombro, así como también podría oler su el delicioso aroma de su cabello sin que ella se diera cuenta. Verla dormir me traía paz, la paz que necesitaba desde hace tiempo. Había estado muy estresado últimamente pero ella se había encargado de borrar todo eso. Ella era perfecta, la forma en la que su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el mío, el olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Era como si estuviera en primavera, cuando los cerezos acaban de florecer regando su fragancia por todos lados pero combinado con el agradable aroma de la lluvia. Todo en ella me hacia sentir que era la indicada, era con la que debía y quería estar para ser feliz. Sin ella caería en una profunda oscuridad sin salida, Voy a luchar por ella. Quiero todo de ella y voy a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, estoy tan desesperado por ello que lo que hago son estupideces y lo único que consigo es alejarla mas de mi. Tengo que dejar de actuar como un idiota y llevar las cosas con calma de ahora en adelante para poder acercarla a mi y hacer que se vuelva a enamorar de mi. Cerré mis ojos y volví a aspirar en olor de su cabello, cuando los abrí sentí la mirada de Erza en mi. Le regrese la mirada y esta me sonrió, sonrisa que le regrese con gusto y es que ¿como no? Si estaba demasiado feliz en estos momentos.

\- Debería poner una denuncia en tu contra por acoso sexual- Susurró Erza en broma.

-Cállate ¿quieres?- dije. Ambos reímos por lo bajo. Volví la mirada a Juvia y le acomode tras la oreja un cabello que se había salido de lugar. Erza y yo no volvimos a cruzar palabra hasta que llegamos a la casa de Natsu, me felicidad estaba por llegar a su fin.

\- Llegamos- dijo Erza desgraciadamente para mi recordando que se había acabado mi tiempo con Juvia. Moví un par de veces a Juvia para que despertara, pero fue en vano estaba en muy profundo sueño.

\- La llevare a dentro- dije a Erza. La cual asintió y abrió las puerta, era complicado salir de Lamborghini con una persona en brazos pero no imposible, de alguna forma lo conseguí sin despertar a Juvia. Erza ya estaba a mi lado cerrando la puerta, cargaba a Juvia en mis brazos como a una princesa. Ella era mi princesa de todas formas así que la podía cargar así todo el día si ella quisiera, corrimos un poco a la entrada ya que seguía lloviendo. A pensar del movimiento brusco y las pocas gotas de lluvia, Juvia seguía sin despertar.

\- De seguro y estaba muy cansada la pobre Juvia- observo Erza- mira que no despertar con ese zarandeó.

\- Tienes razón- conteste. Erza toco el timbre de la puerta, al minuto Natsu salió a abrir la puerta.

\- Hasta que llegan Erza, Gr...- el saludo de Natsu se vio interrumpido al ver a Juvia de esa forma en los brazos que Gray- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Juvia?- pregunto, no dejo que le dieran una respuesta- ZEREF-N...- grito Natsu pero se vio interrumpido por Erza quien cubrió su boca.

\- Haz silencio, idiota- ordenó Erza en voz baja- Solo esta dormida.

\- ¡Ah!- dijo como idiota Natsu- Pasen- abrió paso para que Erza y yo pudiéramos entrar.

\- Lo habríamos hecho de todas formas- dije en voz baja. Cuando entramos estaban Wendy, Kana y Lucy en la sala de estar, todas nos miraron con preocupación pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Natsu hablo.

\- Solo esta dormida- dijo. Todas relajaron su expresión.

\- La voy a llevar a tu habitación- le dije a Natsu, pero para mi mala suerte apareció quien menos quería que apareciera, tenia la esperanza de que no estuviera en casa.

\- No te preocupes, pero de eso me encargo yo- dijo él despreciable de Zeref Dragneel, acercándose a mi y arrebatando con sumo cuidado a Juvia de mis brazos- Gracias por traerla- dijo y se la llevo por las escaleras a la que creo yo seria su habitación. Así fue como se acabo mi felicidad, ya sabia que llegaría el momento pero tan siquiera hubiera querido llevarla a la cama y verla dormir por un rato mas pero no podía pedir mas a mi suerte, resignado fui a sentarme junto a Wendy.

\- Hola chicas- salude. Ahora mire con sorna a Lucy- Quien lo diría Lu-chan- dije y ella se sonrojo exageradamente. Cosa que me provoco mucha risa, a pesar de que me habían quitado a mi Juvia estaba de muy buen humor.

\- Parece que estas de muy buen humor Gray- dijo Wendy, le di una sonrisa.

\- Algo así- Conteste- Pero dime algo, Wendy.

\- ¿Si?- pregunto ella. Levante una ceja.

\- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Doranbolt?- Wendy se sonrojo igual o más que Lucy.

\- T-t-te equivocas, G-Gray- dijo nerviosa- Y-y-yo y D-d-Doranbolt-san, é-é-él y-y yo no t-t-tenemos e-e-ese tipo de relación- logro terminar de decir.

\- Wendy, tú misma te delatas- dijo Kana, lo que hizo que Wendy bajara su cabeza aún más sonrojada si es que se podía, que antes- y tú no estés tan feliz- me señalo- frente a alguien que tiene una resaca horrible y no puede soportar tu resplandor, suficiente con aquel idiota- señalo a Natsu, el cual estaba sentado al lado de una Lucy sonrojada con una resplandeciente sonrisa- Pero a diferencia de estos tres ¿Cual es tu problema Erza?- con esta pregunta todos salieron de sus mundos y miraron a Erza, que estaba en sumida en las sombras ¿En que momento paso eso? Hace menos de 5 minutos había estado muy feliz. Fui a sentarme a su lado y la tome del rostro para hacer que me mirara.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a la gran Erza-sama?- pregunte, pero ya tenia una idea bastante acertada de lo que le pasaba. Ella sonrió un poco por mi pequeño intento de alegrarla, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho y se vio acompañada de una lágrima, tan pronto como la vi la limpie. Erza odiaba que la vieran llorar, si comenzó a llorar fue porque no podía aguantarse mas. La tome en mis brazos de forma que su rostro quedaba oculto en mi cuello. Todos la miraban sin decir nada, Lucy y Natsu sabían muy bien que Erza odiaba que la vieran llorar. Lucy le dio una mirada a Natsu, quien pareció entenderla muy bien.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un postre chicas?- ofreció. Las chicas parecieron entender muy bien la situación. Sentía como las lágrimas de Erza mojaban mi cuello, maldito compromiso.

\- Si, claro- dijeron Wendy y Kana al unísono. Se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Natsu a la cocina. Lucy fue la única que quedo ahí, se acerco a nosotros y acarició el rojo cabello de Erza.

\- ¿Qué te atormenta, Er-chan?- le pregunto Lucy con suavidad. Erza estaba tardando en contestar, había dejado de sentir sus lágrimas correr por mi cuello pero estoy seguro que contestara porque es Lucy su mejor amiga. Erza respiro profundo y levanto su cabeza, limpie las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

\- Mi madre nunca me exige nada- comenzó a hablar Erza. Lucy y yo escuchábamos en silencio- tampoco me negaba nada. Por ello las veces que ella me pedía algo, no ponía oposición a ello pero sabes Lucy esta vez es diferente. Se trata de mi vida, me esta pidiendo pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no soporto y que apenas conozco. Si fuera otra cosa haría lo que sea por ella, pero lo que me pide esta vez es demasiado para mi. Es mi madre pero quien le da el derecho de escoger quien será mi esposo- Erza no pudo continuar porque Lucy la interrumpió de golpe.

\- Espera ¿QUÉ?- grito Lucy- ¿Tú qué? ¿Tú también escuchaste eso Gray?- me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió como loca- ¿Tu escuchaste eso? No estoy escuchando cosas ¿verdad?- me miraba como loca no creyendo lo que escucho- ¿Verdad que no Gray?

\- Tranquila Lucy- dije y aparte sus manos de mis hombros me estaba enterrando las uñas- No estas loca, es cierto lo que escuchaste. Erza se va a casar- en ese momento Natsu volvía de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué se va a casar quien?- ahora fue Natsu quien me sacudió por los hombros- Repite eso que dijiste, idiota.

\- ¿A quien le dices idiota?- le aparte de un golpe sus manos de mis hombros- Erza. Su madre le arreglo un compromiso, así que por eso Erza se va a casar- explique lentamente como si fueran unos niños para que entendieran y mas que todo por el bien de mis hombros.

\- Entiendo- dijeron Lucy y Natsu al unísono- ¿Con quien?- preguntaron ahora.

\- ¿Con quien preguntan?-ahora fue Erza la que hablo pero se puso histérica-Con un maldito e insoportable idiota que se cree mejor que los demás por ser un maldito genio sobresaliente que se graduó como el mejor de su clase en la universidad de Tokio- hasta yo sabia todo eso, Elza se había encargado de aburrirnos en el almuerzo de esta tarde, exponiendo las habilidades del idiota de Jellal. Erza tomo los cojines de los muebles y los empezó a tirar por todos lados liberando un poco de su frustración.

\- Dijo todo eso pero jamás dijo quien era el tipo en si- observo Natsu, no hizo falta que contestara porque Erza lo hizo por mi.

\- ¡Maldito Jellal Loxar!- gritó mientras le daba patadas a una almohada- Te haré la vida miserable, seré la peor esposa del mundo- Natsu y Lucy me miraron boquiabiertos. Erza seguía planeando como le haría la vida miserable a Jellal, si fuera por mi contribuiría con ella pero tengo que estar concentrado en mi Juvia eso en parte le haría la vida miserable a Jellal ya que me odia, así que de alguna forma estaría ayudando a Erza.

\- Y eso contesta a su pregunta, hoy fuimos a almorzar con Elza y la familia Loxar ahí fue donde nos enteramos del compromiso - les dije a la nueva pareja. Luego de un rato de estar boquiabiertos, Lucy fue la primera en hablar. Se acerco a Erza pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

\- Pero Erza, ese chico es hermoso y amable- dijo Lucy y así como lo dijo, corrió a ocultarse detrás de Natsu. Erza volteó a mirarla como un león cazando a su presa.

\- No podías decir otra cosa- dijo Natsu a Lucy aterrado. Erza comenzó a caminar hasta nosotros, ahora fui yo quien se oculto detrás de Natsu- Oigan- se quejo Natsu- ¿Por qué yo?- cuando Erza estuvo tan solo a unos pasos de nosotros cayo de rodillas. Cubrió su rostros con sus manos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Cuando los tres hicimos el intento de acercarnos a ella hablo entre lágrimas.

\- Cr...es que... snif... no lo se- Dijo mirando a Lucy- Él… desgraciado... snif... es ende...moniada...mente… snif… hermoso- Volvió a cubrirse el rostro- Y también... snif... se que… es... snif… ama-ble- Ahora era mas difícil de entender lo que decía- So…lo… Snif... que… no… snif… nos... he-mos… snif… encon… snif… trado... en... snif… las… mejor... res... circuns… snif... tancias- Se limpio la nariz con la manga de su blusa- P-pero… snif… no… pue-do… snif... Per…donarle… snif... que... mi-re… snif… y… tra-te… snif... a… Gray... c-como... snif... si… fue-ra… snif... ba-basura… snif-Me acerque a darle un abrazo, cuando la veía de esta forma me entraban ganas de ir y romper ese maldito compromiso, no me importaba si con ello tendría a Jellal encima de mi haciéndome imposible reconquistar a Juvia. Lucy le dijo algo a Natsu. Por lo que sea que Lucy le halla dicho Natsu salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, inmediatamente estuvo de vuela con un pastel de fresas con crema y se lo entrego a Lucy, esta se acerco a Erza.

\- Ten, Erza- dijo con suavidad. Erza levanto la cabeza y le brillaron los ojos, en parte por la lágrimas pero mas que todo por la emoción de tener su adorado pastel de fresas con crema, esta deshizo nuestro abrazo y se sentó a devorar el pastel.

\- Iré por las chicas- dije, camine en dirección a la cocina en busca de Kana y Wendy.

 **...**

Estaba acostado leyendo un libro de leyes, cuando de repente escuche un grito de Natsu. Cuando baje me encontré con Gray Fullbuster diciendo que iba a llevar a la cama a mi Juvia y aún peor la cargaba en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa. Ella era mi princesa y solo yo podía sostenerla de esa forma en mis brazos. ¿Que hacia Juvia llegando con él? Me acerque a él para recuperar a mi princesa.

\- No te preocupes, pero de eso me encargo yo- dije tomando se sus brazos con sumo cuidado para no despertar a mi Juvia- Gracias por traerla- dije solo por cortesía. Subí las escaleras con ella en mis brazos yendo en dirección a mi habitación. Había dejado la puerta cuando salí corriendo a atender el llamado de Natsu, entre y cerré la puerta con una suave patada. Le puse con cuidado en la cama, estaba un poco húmeda la ropa que ella traía. De seguro a de haber cogido un poco de lluvia. Le saque los botines y la chaqueta que traía puesta, fui en busca de una toalla limpia para secar las pocas gotas que se posaban en sus brazos, piernas y rostro. Cuando termine con mi labor, le saque el resto de la ropa dejándola solo en ropa interior. Cualquiera pensaría mal de esta situación pero no podía dejarla con esa ropa, podría pescar un resfriado, tome uno de mis pijamas de los que ella solía usar en Londres y se lo puse. Le desarme el moño que tenia, tome de nuevo una toalla para secar las pocas gotas de agua que se alojaban en su cabello, si con todo lo que había hecho no se había despertado debía de estar muy cansada. Ella solo dormía de esa forma cuando estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. La observe dormir un rato, se veía hermosa como siempre. Decidí ir por un vaso de agua, cuando llegue a la escalera me encontré con una dramática escena protagonizada por los amigos de Natsu. Al parecer Erza Scarlett se casaría con Jellal.

\- Pero que sorpresa-dije al aire. Por lo visto ella no quería casarse con él, por culpa de Gray Fullbuster como cosa rara. Fueron almorzar eso quiere decir que Juvia también sabe sobre el compromiso y eso también explica la razón por la cual Juvia llego con ellos. Volví a mi habitación sin tomar el vaso de igual por el cual fui. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, fui a por el de inmediato. Mire la pantalla era una llamada del exterior, sino me equivoco remitente de Londres. Conteste la llamada.

\- ¿Si?- hable al teléfono.

\- ¿Señor Zeref Dragneel?- dijo la voz que provenía del otro lado de la linea era un hombre.

\- El mismo- conteste- ¿Quien desea hablar conmigo?- pregunte.

\- Soy Agnologia Black, es un placer poder hablar con usted joven Zeref- se presento el hombre que deseaba hablar conmigo. Casi sufro un paro cardiaco al escuchar su nombre, no podía ser el mismo, tenia que estar soñando.

\- ¿Agnologia Black?- pregunte- ¿El mismo Agnologia Black, dueño del mas importante bufete de abogados de Londres, abogado de renombre en Europa y Asia, y escritor de libros sobre las leyes?

\- El mismo Agnologia, joven Zeref- contesto el hombre. Estoy súper emocionado ¿que quiere hablar tan importante persona conmigo un simple novato que aun no se gradúa?

\- ¿Para que soy bueno, Señor Black?-pregunte tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

\- Estoy muy interesado en tus habilidades, chico- dijo- he leído tus trabajos y parte de tu tesis, eres joven pero talentoso.

\- Es un honor para mi escuchar esas palabras por parte de usted, un hombre tan exitoso en el área de las leyes- dije. Él hizo un sonido parecido a una risa.

\- Solo soy un viejo al que le gusta leer mucho- dijo Agnologia- pero volviendo al tema en cuestión. Seria un honor para mi que aceptaras formar parte de mi bufete de abogados- Esto es genial pensé, este tiene que ser mi día de suerte. Un exitoso abogado y escritor como Agnologia Black estaba reconociendo mis habilidades.

\- Pero, aún falta para mi graduación señor- le dije.

\- Ese no presenta ningún problema para mi. Tengo entendido que estas terminando tu ultimo año en la universidad de Oxford- comenzó- de hecho, el bufete seria un buen lugar para ti, en donde podrás estar rodeado de talentosos abogados al igual que lo serás tú ¿Aceptas mi oferta?- como podría negarme a ello, si ese era mi sueño.

\- Por supuesto que acepto, señor Black- conteste con emoción.

\- Me gustaría que te nos unieras lo mas pronto posible, si es posible mañana mismo- dijo Agnologia.

\- Ese no podrá ser posible señor- le dije- por los momentos estoy visitando a mi familia en Japón- le explique- Vuelvo a Londres a finales de Agosto, cuando terminen las vacaciones. Si no es problema para usted, cuando vuelva a Londres me uniría a su bufete de inmediato- esperaba que eso no afectara su decisión, pero todavía no quería irme a Londres, quería compartir mas tiempo con mi familia.

\- Comprendo tu situación y no es ningún problema para mi, puedo esperar hasta que vuelvas Londres- Respire con alivio no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire- Sera un placer tenerte con nosotros Zeref Dragneel, espero disfrute el resto de tus vacaciones. Espero poder conocerte al fin a finales de agosto- termino de decir Agnologia.

\- Allí estaré, señor- le dije para así finalizar la llamada- ¡Siiii!- grité. Rápidamente tape mi boca con mis manos, de la emoción había olvidado que mi princesa dormía. Espero no haberla despertado, me acerque a mirarla. Parece que no despertó con mi escandaloso grito. Estoy demasiado feliz, estoy en el punto de partida para cumplir mi sueño.

\- Sabes, preciosa- le hable a Juvia. Aunque estaba dormida pero de igual forma quería compartir mi felicidad con ella- Mi sueño esta a punto de comenzar- Le di una suave caricia en el rostro, ella se removió un poco por lo que aparte mi mano. Ella abrió esos hermosos ojos que tanto me gustaban, son la luz que iluminan mis días- Hola, hermosa- salude y ella sonrió. Se estiro como un gato.

\- Hola- dijo, luego miro el lugar y pregunto- ¿Le quieres explicar a Juvia como llego hasta aquí?- Eso me recordó, cuando Gray Fullbuster tenia sus manos en ella.

\- ¿Si tu me explicas como es que llegaste con Gray Fullbuster y te traía en sus brazos como si fueras una muñeca?- Ya sabia la razón por la que había llegado con ellos pero en mi cabeza seguía la incógnita de ¿por qué ella venia en los brazos de él?

 **...**

Me desperté al escuchar la voz de la persona a la que tanto había querido ver. Hablaba por teléfono, si no me equivoco tenia que volver a Londres a finales de Agosto porque había conseguido un trabajo en un reconocido bufete de abogados en Londres. Estaba muy feliz por él, este era su sueño. Pero a la vez me sentí triste, él tendría que volver a Londres para terminar la universidad pero que le fijaran fecha a su regreso a Londres, lo hacia peor para mi. Se que podía volver con él a Londres, pero quiero estar aquí para ver con mis propios ojos el comienzo de la era de Jellal y ser de ayuda en todo lo que pueda. Ahora me encontraba en un dilema ¿quedarme aquí en Japón y ver el comienzo de Jellal o irme a Londres y estar con Zeref en el inicio de su sueño? Los dos eran muy importantes para mi, seria una difícil decisión que tomar. Por otro lado también tenia deseos de terminar mi carrera universitaria. Podía quedarme en Japón y terminar mi carrera universitaria sin perderme el inicio de la era Jellal. Esa seria la opción mas recomendable, cuando volviera a Londres seria toda una profesional y no seria una carga para Zeref. Creo que eso es lo mejor. Un grito por parte de Zeref me saco de mi ensoñación.

\- ¡Siiii!- grito. Eso me causo risa pero decidí fingir que seguía dormida, como también decidí fingir que no sabia nada acerca de su nuevo trabajo y partida a Londres, porque vendría el tema de si volvería a Londres con él. Tendría que decirle que no puedo volver con él todavía, eso provocaría que estas ultimas semanas que estaremos juntos sean triste por la espera de la despedida. Estamos a mediados de Julio, todavía tenemos un mes y algo para estar juntos. No puedo permitir que nuestros días felices se vean envueltos en tristeza. Él se acerco a mirar si no me había despertado, pero seguí fingiendo mi sueño.

\- Sabes preciosa- Me dijo Zeref- Mi sueño esta a punto de comenzar- Me dio una suave caricia en el rostro, me moví un poco, él aparto su mano, eso no me agrado del todo por lo que abrí mis ojos- Hola hermosa- me saludo, le di una sonrisa. Como sentía demasiada pereza en mi cuerpo, me estiré como un gato. Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de como era que había llegado hasta la habitación de Zeref, por la conmoción de que pronto se tendrá que ir a Londres se me había olvidado el pequeño detalle de mi llegada hasta los dominios de Zeref. La ultima vez que estuve consiente tenia mi cuerpo echado encima de Gray Fullbuster mientras estábamos en su bello pero desgraciado Lamborghini para solo dos personas. También vestía una de las pijamas de Zeref, mis favoritas.

\- Hola- salude. Decidí preguntar como es que había llegado hasta ahí- ¿Le quieres explicar a Juvia como llego hasta aquí?- me contraatacó con una pregunta que no me esperaba.

\- ¿Si tu me explicas como es que llegaste con Gray Fullbuster y te traía en sus brazos como si fueras una muñeca?- dijo. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué llegue en los brazos de Gray como?.

\- Juvia no entiende- dije confundida, porque de verdad no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo único de lo que si estaba segura era que camino a casa de Zeref me había dormido.

\- Cuando llegaste a casa, Gray Fullbuster te cargaba en sus brazos mientras dormías- dijo Zeref no muy contento a mi parecer- ¿Como explicas eso? Y omite la parte de como llegaste con él hasta aquí. Ya lo se, se que estaban en un almuerzo con él y con Erza porque se va a casar con Jellal- termino por decir. Así que ya se había enterado de ello.

\- Juvia se quedo dormida en el auto de camino hasta acá, Erza no es una muy buena conductora que digamos. Casi estrella el Lamborghini un par de veces- le conté esperando calmar un poco el ambiente tenso, pero al parecer eso lo empeoró.

\- ¡Espera Juvia!- dijo Zeref dándose cuenta de algo- ¿Me estas diciendo que Erza conducía el Lamborghini?- Asentí. Por lo que su semblante se endureció un poco- Eso quiere decir que en otro asiento venia Gray, y si Gray iba en el otro asiento ¿donde ibas tu?- pregunto. Baje mis rostro, la vergüenza no me dejaba mirarlo a la cara- Porque aunque no este interesado en los autos, hasta yo se que el Lamborghini es un auto solo para dos personas. Entonces eso quiere decir que él te traía encima ¿o me equivoco?- Sabia que eso lo molestaría por lo que esperaba no tener que contárselo, pero Zeref era demasiado inteligente y yo dije solo unas pocas palabras de mas. No conteste- Tu silencio me dice que estoy en lo cierto, Juvia. Así que te quedaste dormida encima de él y por eso te traía en sus brazos, eso lo explica todo- Dijo y se puso de pie para alejarse de mi.

\- Juvia no hizo nada malo- trate de defenderme y era cierto, yo no había hecho nada malo. Las circunstancias me obligaron a ello- Es solo que Juvia quería ver a Zeref e iba a tomar un taxi al terminar el almuerzo, porque padre y Jellal tenían cosas que hacer y no tenían tiempo de traer a Juvia a la casa de Zeref, por eso Erza se ofreció a traerme ya que ellos venían al mismo lugar. Pero resulto que el Lamborghini es un auto para dos personas. Cuando Juvia supo que tenia que ir encima de Gray, decidió tomar un taxi pero empezó a llover y Erza se negó totalmente a dejarme varada en ese lugar por lo que me obligo a subir. Juvia te pide que la perdones, te promete que ella no hizo nada- termine de decir y tome aire, había hablado sin parar y necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Zeref me miraba serio pero luego comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja, que graciosa eres Juvia- dijo riendo, me sentí aliviada no estaba molesto conmigo- No tienes porque pedir perdón tonta, y no tienes que prometer nada confió en ti. Solo...- callo- Solo me molesta que ese idiota haya puesto sus manos en ti- dijo lanzando una almohada al suelo. Ahora fui yo la que comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja, Zeref esta celoso- dije riendo. Zeref se sonrojo un poco y me lanzo una almohada.

\- ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mi?-pregunto fingiendo molestia.

\- Si- dije. Aun riendo. Zeref me miro con malicia transmitiendo un claro _"Venganza"_ por lo que intente huir pero fue en vano, ya él estaba encima de mi.

\- Ahora por burlarte del grandioso Zeref-sama, obtendrás tu castigo- dijo en broma. Se quedo pensando un poco pero luego grito- ¡Cosquillas!- comenzó a atacar con cosquillas. Ambos reíamos sin parar.

\- Para Zeref, Jajajaj para- le ordene pero me ignoro y siguió con lo suyo- Juvia te va a mojar jajaja, la cama jajaja como no jajaja te detengas jajajaja.

\- No hay problema haré que alguien la limpie y ya- dijo sin señales de dar una tregua. Me hizo cosquillas un par de veces mas y luego dejo de hacerlo y volvió estar serio.

\- Juvia, tengo que decirte algo- me dijo Zeref, ya me imaginaba que era lo que tenia que decir, supongo que era lo de su nuevo trabajo y eso. Espere que continuara pero el resto de sus palabras jamás llegaron. Bajo su cabeza de manera que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro- No es nada- dijo luego. Me sentí aliviada, no tendría que tocar _"todavía"_ el tema de la ida a Londres. Para disipar el tenso ambiente dije.

\- ¿Supongo que tú le cambiaste la ropa a Juvia?- él me miro como si nada hubiera pasado y sonrió.

\- Si, eso es cierto. No acepto denuncias por acoso sexual- dijo en broma, recuperando el divertido ambiente de hace un minuto.

\- Como si eso fuera posible- me acerque y le di un corto beso en los labios- Juvia tiene sed- le dije a Zeref.

\- ¿Vamos por algo de beber a la cocina?- pregunto Zeref- Yo también tengo sed. Hace un rato baje a buscar un vaso de agua pero me encontré con un drama en la sala así que decidí volver. Menos mal que volví si no, no hubiera hablado co...- Zeref se interrumpió a si mismo- ¿Quieres una golosina también?- decidí ignorar su rara actitud, de todas formas ya tenia una buena idea de su extraño comportamiento, cuando se sintiera seguro me hablaría sobre ello. Lo conozco bien y se que es así, aunque deseaba que el momento de hablar sobre ello no llegara.

\- ¡Juvia quiere helado!- Grité de forma infantil. Le entendí mis brazos como solía hacer, él como siempre entendió de inmediato y se puso de espalda. Me puse de pie en la cama y me subí a su espalda de caballito, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, Zeref sostenía mis piernas con sus manos. Comenzó a correr por la habitación, cuando llegamos a la puerta soltó por un momento una de mis piernas para poder abrir. Salimos por el pasillo, cuando llegábamos a las escaleras se escuchaban unas voces muy conocidas para mi.

\- ¿Entonces Erza se va a casar?- pregunto Kana.

\- Así es, Kana- contesto Lucy.

\- ¿Por eso su estado de animo?-volvió a preguntar Kana.

\- Eso es correcto- contesto ahora Natsu. Mientras nos acercábamos mas a las escaleras las voces eran mas fuerte.

\- ¿Con quien se va a casar?-Pregunto ahora Wendy. Llegamos a las escaleras.

\- Con el idiota de Jellal Loxar- dijo Gray. Todos rieron con ese comentario de Gray, menos Wendy y Kana, que parecía mas ocupada en su tequila. Eso me molesto muchísimo, Jellal no es ningún idiota. Al contrario es un gran chico, es amable, inteligente, sensible y compresivo a pesar de ser un poco orgulloso. Porque él siempre se encargaba de hablar mal de mi hermano.

\- ¡Oye!- grité para llamar su atención. Todos miraron en mi dirección, baje de la espalda de Zeref- El hermano de Juvia no es ningún idiota- Todos me miraron sorprendidos, al parecer no contaban con que yo aparecería en ese momento. Baje las escaleras a toda velocidad sentía Zeref caminar detrás de mi, me acerque a Gray y lo tome por el frente de su camiseta. Por su mirada no esperaba nunca verme reaccionar de esa forma en su contra, la vieja Juvia no se hubiera atrevido siquiera a dedicarle unos malos ojos pero esa Juvia se había ido. No seria la primera vez que hubiera actuado en su contra o es que acaso se le olvida la bofetada de anoche por ofender a mi hermano Jellal.

\- Lo siento, Juvia. Noso...- intento decir Lucy pero yo no la deje continuar.

\- Cállate- ordene a Lucy. Ahora me dirigí a Gray- ¿Quien te da el derecho de llamar idiota a mi hermano?- lo sacudía fuertemente por su camiseta. Sentí la mano de Zeref en mi hombro.

\- Tranquila, Juvia- dijo, tratando de tranquilizarme pero eso no funciono en lo absoluto. Luego me gire a mirar al resto de los chicos.

\- Y a ustedes- los señale- ¿Quien les da el derecho de reírse de él?- sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos, pero me las aguante- ¿Por qué no pueden entender que Jellal es un buen chico? Es amable y comprensivo, no ningún idiota- volví a mirar a Gray- A diferencia de ti- señale a Gray- que no eres nada de eso. Todos ustedes son un...- no pude terminar lo que iba a decir porque Zeref tapó mi boca y me arrastro a la cocina.

\- Disculpen- se disculpo Zeref. _"No tienes que disculparte con estas personas"_ pensé enojada- Ella solo esta un poco cansada- Cuando llegamos a la cocina intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que Zeref me soltara, para poder ir a decirle a esas personas unas cuantas verdades a la cara pero era en vano. Zeref a pesar de ser tan calmado, seguía siendo un hombre y poseía una fuerza con la que yo no contaba.

\- ¡Suelta a Juvia!- grité mientras seguía luchando para que me soltara.

\- ¡Te voy a soltar cuando puedas mantenerte tranquila!- gritó Zeref, me quede paralizada. Él nunca gritaba de esa forma al menos que estuviera molesto, me soltó. Caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar, últimamente estaba muy susceptible. Estaba por bajar mi periodo era eso, estoy segura. Zeref se puso de cuclillas frente a mi, mientras acariciaba mi cabello- La cosa que menos quiero en el mundo es verte llorar.

\- ¡Entonces no mires a Juvia!- grité en medio de mi llanto, él seguía con su tarea de acariciar mi cabello.

\- No te he dicho que las mujeres no se ven hermosas cuando lloran- dijo, ese comentario hizo que se formara una sonrisa en mis labios. Esas fueron las palabras que ataron nuestro fuerte lazo desde el principio. Me le eche encima como la posición en la que estaba Zeref no era la mejor, ambos quedamos tendidos en el suelo. Reímos por eso, él se quedo mirándome fijamente con esos pozos negros en los que muchas veces me perdía, estiro su mano para quitar con delicadeza las ultimas lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro- me quieres decir ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que la gente diga algún comentario sobre Jellal?

\- Esas personas se creen mejor que Jellal- dije con rencor- solamente porque ellas crecieron en la riqueza y él no. Ellos lo menosprecian por eso y a Juvia le molesta mucho eso. Porque Jellal no habrá sido criado igual que ellos, pero desde que Juvia lo conoce ha sido amable, inteligente, considerado y muy pero muy educado.

\- Entonces, si Jellal es tan maravilloso como dices- dijo Zeref- ¿Por qué simplemente no ignoras los comentarios que la gente hace sobre él?- luego de pensar un poco en las palabras de Zeref, me di cuenta que él tenia razón, solo tenia que ignorar los comentarios sobre mi amado hermano y listo.

\- Juvia lo hará de ahora en adelante- dije. Él me regalo una bella sonrisa- ¡Jellal es una persona maravillosa no importa lo que digan los demás!- grité. Zeref levanto su puño izquierdo para darle apoyo a mi porra.

\- Por cierto, Juvia- llamo Zeref mi atención- ¿Te das cuenta que entre esas personas estaban Wendy y Kana?

\- Ahora que Juvia lo recuerda, si- Abrí los ojos de la impresión.

\- Te diste cuenta ¿no?- dijo Zeref- Me di perfectamente cuenta que ellas no hicieron ninguna burla contra Jellal y tú en tu rabieta las culpaste y gritaste también. Creo que se merecen una disculpa de tu parte.

\- Tienes razón- dije- Juvia ira a disculparse con ellas en un momento- Alguien entro a la cocina.

\- ¿P-puedo pasar?- pregunto una voz perfectamente conocida para mi, era Lucy. Cuando miro la posición en la que estábamos- Disculpen, puedo volver mas tarde.

\- No te preocupes, adelante- contesto Zeref desde el suelo, pero sin hacer el mas mínimo intento de ponerse de pie- De todas maneras tú eres de la familia, esta es tú casa también- Lucy se sonrojo toda. Eso me sorprendió ¿por que Zeref le diría eso a Lucy? Entonces mi memoria comenzó a trabajar y recordé lo que había pasado ayer en la fiesta de Jellal. Lucy era la novia de Natsu. Estaba molesta con ellos, pero me alegraba mucho por su relación.

\- G-gracias- contesto Lucy a Zeref. Ahora me miro a mi- Juvia, disculpa nuestro comportamiento de hace un rato. No era nuestra intención burlarnos de Jellal. Sabemos que él es buen chico, Gray solo bromeaba. por favor no te molestes con nosotros- termino de decir Lucy e inclino un poco su cabeza. Como ya se me había pasado mi rabieta como decía Zeref, me di cuenta que Lucy no era la clase de persona que solía burlarse de los demás, si fuera algo en serio. Al igual que Erza, Natsu y Gray, no es que quiera defenderlo pero se que es así. Es solo que sus encuentros con Jellal no han sido precisamente amable y por eso debe decir esas cosas de él, lo perdonare por esta vez asumiendo que solo fue una broma pero si sigue tratando de humillar a Jellal se las va a ver conmigo.

\- No tienes porque disculparte, Lucy- dije y ella levanto su cabeza sorprendida- Al contrario, Juvia les pide disculpas por su comportamiento de hace un rato- incline mi cabeza. Lucy comenzó como loca a negar con sus manos.

\- N-n-no Juvia, no te preocupes por eso- dijo rápidamente Lucy.

\- Por cierto, Juvia esta muy feliz de que por fin estés junto a Natsu- dije, Lucy se puso de todos colores.

\- G-gracias, Juvia- dijo- con su permiso, voy a tomar un poco de Coca-cola y preparar unas palomitas ¿quieren?

\- Juvia si quiere- dije levantando mis brazos aún encima de Zeref.

\- Claro, pero déjame ayudarte Lucy- dijo Zeref- Es el día libre del servicio por lo tanto, hoy es autoservicio.

\- Esta bien ¿quieres buscar las palomitas? No se donde están- dijo Lucy.

\- En un minuto- contesto Zeref, ahora volteó a mirarme- ¿Juvia quieres...?

\- S-si claro- me quite de encima de Zeref para que pudiera cumplir su labor- Juvia lo siente- Lucy reía con la escena.

\- No te preocupes- dijo Zeref- si es por mi te tendría así todo el día, pero la vida no es tan buena- comento. Me sonroje un poco al igual que Lucy que miro a otro lado. Al ver las reacciones Zeref soltó una pequeña carcajada y se puso de pie. Camino hasta uno de los cajones de la cocina, sacos dos paquetes de palomitas para microondas.

\- ¿Sin mantequilla o extra mantequilla?- Nos pregunto Zeref. Lucy y yo nos miramos.

\- Ambas-contestamos al unísono. Zeref sonrió y cerro el cajón.

\- Como ordenen, señoritas- tomo un paquete y lo metió en el microondas. Lucy saco unas Coca-colas del refrigerador- ¿Películas?-pregunto Zeref a Lucy.

\- Si- contesto Lucy con entusiasmo- ¿Se unen a nosotros?- pregunto Lucy. Enseguida Zeref volteó a mirarme, esperando mi decisión. Me gustaría unirme pero en estos momentos no tengo ganas, desvíe la mirada. Zeref lo entendió perfectamente.

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero cuando terminemos las palomitas tengo que llevar a Juvia a casa, su familia la espera- se excuso Zeref- será para la próxima.

\- Entiendo- dijo Lucy un poco desanimada, me sentí mal un poco mal por rechazarla pero en estos momentos no estaba de animo- Lo espero con ansias- en ese momento sonó el _"Din"_ del microondas, Zeref saco el paquete de palomitas ya listo. Metió el otro paquete de palomitas en el microondas, busco en otro de los cajones y saco dos grandes recipientes para vaciar las palomitas. Lucy fue a vaciar las palomitas en uno de los recipientes, pero me le adelante.

\- Deja que Juvia te ayude- destape el paquete de palomitas, luego de vaciar el contenido en uno de los recipientes bote el envoltorio en la papelera.

\- Gracias Juvia- dijo Lucy, enseguida sonó otra vez el _"Din"_ del microondas, esta vez fue Lucy quien vacío en contenido de las palomitas en el otro recipiente. Como evidentemente no podía con todo ella sola, Zeref y yo decidimos ayudarla. Zeref tomo un recipiente y Lucy el otro por lo tanto a mi me toco hacerme cargo de las bebidas eran 8 contándonos a Zeref y a mi.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, estaban Natsu, Wendy y Kana en el sofá mas grande, en otro estaba Erza y en el mas alejado se encontraba Gray.

\- Traemos la comida- dijo Lucy poniendo su recipiente en la mesa y Zeref imitó su acción pero no sin antes tomar un poco de palomitas. Les entregue las bebidas a cada uno, sin decir palabra alguna. Les mostré mi sonrisa a Wendy y a Kana, les forme un _"Lo siento"_ con mis labios a lo que ambas respondieron un _"No te preocupes"_. Por ultimo me faltaba Gray, me acerque a entregarle la Coca-cola que le correspondía. Parecía estar ausente.

\- Ten- dije para traerlo de vuelta. Me miro sorprendido cuando al parecer volvió de donde sea que se encontrara. Tomo la coca-cola que le ofrecía.

\- Gracias- dijo. Cuando le iba a dar la espalda dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar por su parte- Lo siento, soy un idiota- susurró de formar que solo lo escuchara yo.

\- Como digas- dije mientras me marchaba de ahí, a la habitación de Zeref. Zeref no subió enseguida, se quedo un rato conversando allá abajo. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Ni se crea que porque se llama a si mismo idiota voy a perdonarle ¡Que se joda! Tome una de las tantas almohadas de Zeref y la tire al piso para liberar un poco mi frustración.

\- ¿Estas bien Juvia?- justo tenia que entrar Zeref en mi momento de maniática, me gire a mirarlo sonriendo un poco.

\- Jajajaja, Juvia esta bien- digo nerviosa- no es nada, Juvia solo esta un poco cansada.

\- ¿Es solo eso?- con ese comentario me confundió, él solía hacer eso en este tipo de situaciones para confundirme y le contara lo que en realidad estaba pasando. ¿Es una afirmación o una pregunta? Solía volverme loca pensando pero cuando ya te lo han hecho tantas veces deja de surtir efecto o simplemente sabes como contraatacar.

\- Si, es solo eso- conteste, me miro inquisidor pero yo tenia mi expresión relajada (Practicada para este tipo de situaciones, donde quiero escapar) por lo que pareció quedarse tranquilo.

\- Por cierto, Levy esta abajo- me comento como si nada, respire aliviada lo había despistado- y llego en compañía de Gajeel- eso me distrajo un poco. Quien lo diría Gajeel no parece para nada el tipo de Levy pero nunca se sabe.

\- ¡Oh! Juvia no se lo esperaba- comente con sorpresa sobre actuada. De hecho en el fondo esperaba que surgiera algo entre esos dos, en la fiesta de Jellal estaban muy juntos.

\- Pobre Laxus- dijo Zeref con mucho drama. Sobre actuado por supuesto y su mano en su pecho como si fuera un dolor irreparable-Ahora si que rodo- termino diciendo eso con risas. Por lo que también le hice compañía, me encantaba el sonido de la risa de Zeref era tan dulce y armoniosa, amaba escucharla con solo escucharlo me entraban ganas de reír junto a él.

\- Él no parece tan preocupado por eso- comente. Ayer estuvo toda la noche junto a Mirajane.

\- Eso es cierto, en la noche estuvo muy ocupado atendiendo a su prometida- dijo Zeref- Por cierto, Mirajane Strauss esta muy bella- fuera otra chica y se moriría de los celos porque su novio le hiciera un cumplido a otra chica pero ese no era mi caso, porque ¿qué tiene de malo reconocer la belleza de los demás? Nada a mi parecer.

\- Mira-san siempre ha sido hermosa- dije- y es una buena mujer. Laxus puede ser feliz junto a ella, si así lo desea. Puede llegar a enamorarse de ella, esa es la opinión de Juvia.

\- No conozco tanto a Mirajane como para afirmar eso, pero ella da la impresión de que ama a Laxus- _"por supuesto que lo ama"_ pensé. Muchas veces vi a Mirajane llorar porque su prometido era un mujeriego que no le prestaba atención.

\- Juvia espera que puedan ser felices- escuche sonar mi teléfono, fui en busca de él. Tenia un mensaje de Jellal con una foto adjunta.

 _"Vamos a hornear pasteles ¿te nos unes? Invita a Zeref"_ al final era una foto de Jellal, Meredy y Ultear, con ropas de Chef y los ingredientes para el pastel. Le mostré el mensaje a Zeref.

\- ¿Quieres ir?- pregunte.

\- ¿Por que no querría ir? si es contigo- respondió, ese clase de comentarios por su parte me hacían sonrojar. Solo eran palabras sencillas pero influyen mucho en mi y hacen que me enamoré cada vez mas de él- Entonces ¿nos vamos?- preguntó, tomando las llaves de su Ferrari.

\- Solo deja que Juvia se coloque sus zapatos- dije y me dispuse a hacerlo.

\- Claro, no hay problema- dijo él. Pronto termine mi labor de poner mis botines, fui a tomar el resto de mi ropa que yacía doblada en un sillón de la habitación.

\- No te preocupes por eso, te la entregaré cuando este limpia- no le puse oposición, él podía ser muy tedioso en eso de la limpieza. Salimos de la habitación, cuando llegamos abajo salude a Levy y a Gajeel.

\- ¿Como están Levy, Gajeel?- ambos me miraron.

\- ¿Bien y tu, Juvia?- dijo Levy sonriendo. Gajeel no había dejado de mirarme.

\- Juvia esta bien, gracias- contesto. Gajeel seguía en su labor de observarme por lo que le pregunte- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No sabia que tienes la afición de travestirte Juvia, Gehee- comento Gajeel, mire mi atuendo. Si tenia ropa de hombre pero no era para tanto.

\- Gajeel- lo regaño Levy.

\- Es solo un pijama- dije en mi defensa.

\- De todas formas si quieres hacer mas realista tu papel, llámame. Los estilistas que trabajan para Metálicana son muy buenos- lo mire con molestia, haciendo un puchero.

\- No la molestes, Gajeel- fue ahora Lucy quien salió en mi defensa.

\- Gehee- Gajeel seguía riendo de mi. Hasta que Levy hablo parece que ejercía un poco de control en Gajeel, cosa que ni su madre había logrado en toda su vida desde que tengo uso de razón y conozco a Gajeel.

\- Lu-chan tiene razón, no la molestes- dijo Levy y Gajeel bajo la cabeza como un perro regañado.

\- Parece que han dominado a la bestia ¡Gehee!- dijo Gray. Al escuchar eso a Gajeel le apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía algo tierno. Todos hacían el intento de no reírse _"Intento fallido"_ Natsu fue el primero en soltar la carcajada, las demás carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, hasta Levy se reía un poco de Gajeel. Recordé que tenia que irme.

\- Nos vemos, chicos- dije- Juvia tiene que ir a casa- levante la mano en señal de despedida.

\- Nos vemos, Juvia- dijeron Lucy y Erza.

\- Hasta luego, Juvia- dijo Wendy y Levy. Natsu, Gajeel y Kana se despidieron con una mano.

\- Te la encargo, Zeref- le dijo Lucy- Vayan con cuidado.

\- Dejármelo a mi- contesto Zeref. Me le adelante a la salida, cuando pase al lado de Gray me susurró un _"Adiós"_ él era el único que no se había despedido abiertamente. Cuando llegue a la puerta de enfrente, Zeref ya estaba a mi lado, lo mire y me sonrió. Estaba oscureciendo, eran como las 6 de la tarde. Subimos al Ferrari 458 Italia, no me aburría ese auto era hermoso y elegante. Mire por la ventana, pronto volvería a llover. El cielo no se había despejado por completo. Amaba la lluvia, solía verla con mi mamá, cada vez que llueve me pongo un poco melancólica pero de todas formas sigo amando los días lluvioso.

\- Esta muy hermoso el cielo ¿No te parece?- comento Zeref, él sabia perfectamente mi apego a los días lluviosos.

\- Si que lo esta- respondí. Guardamos silencio gran parte del camino, no era un silencio incomodó. Si no mas bien uno agradable y cómodo, comenzó a llover. Zeref disminuyó la velocidad por la lluvia, siempre era muy precavido en ese sentido.

\- ¿Sabes Juvia?- dijo Zeref después de bastante rato de silencio. Lo mire, el estaba concentrado con la vista al frente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte. Apretó fuerte el volante, lo note cuando el cuero que cubre el volante se hundió. Eso me asustó, será que me iba a hablar del tema que tanto quería evitar por los momentos? Cerré mis ojos con fuerzas, no quería escuchar eso. Lo que dijo fue totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba.

\- Algún día ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- esa pregunta me dejo totalmente sorprendida y fuera de lugar, a la vez me sentía muy feliz. ¿Quien no querría casarse con tan maravilloso hombre? Atento, amable, considerado y para completar te conocía casi a la perfección. Estaba muda por el impacto de la pregunta, Zeref volvió a hablar- Siento incomodarte con una pregunta tan estúpida, Juvia. Olvida lo que dije- "No ¿que dices? pensé. Es todo lo contrario.

\- A Juvia le encantaría- Dije, ahora fue él quien me miro totalmente sorprendido. Luego sonrió.

\- Entonces te pido un poco de tiempo Juvia, para convertirme en un hombre digno de ti- _"pero si ya tu eres perfecto como eres"_ pensé. No tienes que cambiar nada de ti; no dije nada de eso, no seria yo quien destruyera su determinación.

\- Juvia te esperara el tiempo que sea necesario- respondí, él me volvió a sonreír.

* * *

 **No me cansó de decir que amo a Gray, es un poco tonto porque no sabe como actuar frente a ella sin cagarla. Personalmente no me gusta la pareja de Juvia y Zeref pero su unión es importante para la trama de la historia. Espero que Erza me muerda la lengua cuando se enamore de Jellal y no quiera ser una mala esposa.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, Feliz año nuevo. Nos leemos en el 2016.**

 **EAUchiha**


	11. Capítulo 10: Un giro Inesperado

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Como dije volvería más rápido de lo que pensaban. De nuevo les pido disculpas por tanta tardanza. Yo no sé ustedes pero yo aún no superó que nuestro querido Gajeel-sama este muerto. ¿Les parecería bien una historia Gale? Espero que me den su opinión y acepto sugerencias. Y por cierto ¿vieron el nuevo omake de Mashima? La idea de la edad de piedra es estupenda, me encanto a pesar de no entender lo que dice (si, yo no hablo japonés) sobre todo la imagen final del capítulo. Ya no los molesto más y disfruten de este capítulo.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Un giro Inesperado.**

Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, tengo 20 años. Las cosas en mi vida están yendo bien, bueno supongo que van bien. Han pasado aproximadamente tres semanas desde que fue la presentación de Jellal ante la alta sociedad, todo el mundo lo acepto de maravilla y sin quejas, eso nos hizo muy felices a los Loxar. Él ya había comenzado a manejar el negocio familiar, junto a nuestro padre. Me siento un poco sola en esta casa, si no fuera por la nana, por Meredy y Ultear, que siguen quedándose en casa por un tiempo. Aunque de momento están de vacaciones a Kyoto. Todo por Zeref que cuando tiene un tiempo viene a visitarme. Con respecto a Zeref, todavía no decido si me iré con él a Londres o me quedare junto a Jellal. Así es, ese es el dilema que me atormenta desde hace dos semanas, había decidido que me quedaría junto a Jellal y apoyarlo en lo que fuera necesario, así iba a ser. Hasta que por accidente escuche que a finales de agosto dará inicio el sueño de Zeref. Quiero estar junto a él también, aunque él no me lo ha pedido y se que no lo hará. Zeref me conoce perfectamente, sé que él sabe mis planes de quedarme junto a Jellal, de hecho él aún no me hablaba sobre su muy importante propuesta de trabajo. Me dolía que él no compartiera eso conmigo _"Deja de pensar en todo eso, Juvia"_ me regañe a mi misma.

Tomé mi teléfono celular, eran las 3:00 pm. Me había pasado el día sin hacer nada, tirada en el sofá del recibidor viendo películas de horror, todas ellas casi me causan un ataque cardiaco, pero ninguna que lo consiga atraerme por completo. Decidí ir al parque a caminar un rato. No había mucho que se podía hacer un lunes por la tarde, apague la pantalla plana y me puse de pie dispuesta a darme un baño. Cuando llegue a mi habitación lance mi celular a la cama, mientras me despojó de mi pijama, dejándola todo regada por la habitación. Ya lo recogería más tarde, después de todo solo era un pantalón de pijama y una blusa manga larga de pandas. Tarde en el baño como unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, salí de este envuelta en una bata de baño. ¿Qué debería de usar? Me pregunté de pie frente a mi gran armario, mientras escaneaba con detenimiento toda mi ropa. Es verano y hace calor, usare algo fresco adecuado para la ocasión. Tome un sencillo vestido de tirantes, holgado que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, era de un color beige estampado con diminutas flores de colores, nada llamativo. Acompañado con unos botines de marrón claro. Mi cabello estaba algo desastroso por pasar todo el día en cama sin molestarme en dedicarle al menos un segundo para peinarlo, por lo que lo recogí en un alto moño dejando caer unos mechones en mi rostro. Todo acompañado de mi indispensable collar con el emblema de los Loxar. Ya lista, tome un sencillo bolso y las llaves de mi auto.

Cuando llegaba al recibidor me encontré con mi hermano Jellal, ahora casi ni nos veíamos y las pocas veces que lo hacemos está muy apurado o cansado y no podemos conversar mucho. Lo extraño muchísimo. Él miró en mi dirección sintiendo mi presencia. Levanté mi mano en señal de saludo, él me mostró su perfecta sonrisa y extendió sus brazos en señal de que fuera a darle un abrazo, comencé a bajar corriendo las escaleras para llegar hasta él. A medida que me iba acercando a él podía notar que se veía cansado, su sencillo pero elegante traje estaba incompleto. Se había quitado la parte de arriba, solo conservaba el pantalón y la camisa blanca que traía, tenía los primeros botones abiertos, dándole un aspecto desaliñado y descuidado. En su pecho descansaba el emblema de los Loxar. Cuando por fin llegué junto a Jellal le abrace fuerte, al igual que el a mi. No se supone que así serían los hermanos, yo nunca tuve uno antes pero podía ver cómo se llevaban mis amigos con los suyos y vivían en una constante guerra. Creo que nuestra situación era un poco diferente ya que no hemos tenido suficiente tiempo juntos como para llegar a no soportarnos, aunque la personalidad de Jellal y la mía tienen pocas diferencias, a lo mejor y es por ello que nos llevamos tan bien.

– ¿Como ha estado tu día?– pregunté dando por terminado nuestro abrazo.

– Bastante ocupado– contestó tranquilo– pero nada que no pueda manejar. Nadie dijo que sería fácil suceder el puesto de nuestro padre.

– Tienes razón, aunque por alguna razón...– lo mire de pies a cabeza–...Juvia tiene la sensación de que terminaras sin alguna prenda de ropa ¿No te parece?– Jellal se miró a sí mismo y se rió un poco.

– ¡Ah! Está haciendo mucho calor este verano- ahora me miro de pies a cabeza– y ahora ¿tú a dónde vas con tan poca ropa?.

– Está haciendo mucho calor este verano– repetí, usando su respuesta de hace un minuto a mi favor. Él volvió a reír, luego miro el reloj en su muñeca.

– Se está haciendo tarde, tengo que volver a la oficina– me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al despacho de papá– Vuelve temprano a casa, Juvia– terminó por decir antes de perderse de mi vista.

– ¡Juvia te desea buena suerte en el trabajo!– grité. Jellal rió y rápidamente contestó.

– Gracias– escuche gritar a lo lejos. Salí de casa en dirección al estacionamiento, allí me esperaba mi adorado Camaro. Al subir, lance el pequeño bolso que traía en el asiento del copiloto. El parque al que iría no estabas a más de 10 minutos en auto de casa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba estacionando de nuevo mi auto. Antes de bajar tome el pequeño bolso, que antes había dejado en el asiento del copiloto. Respire profundo.

– ¡Ah!– el fresco aroma de la naturaleza inundo mis fosas nasales. Me estire para sacarme la pereza de encima, hace días que no recibía la luz del sol tan directamente– ¡Muy bien, Juvia. Es hora de divertirse!– termine por decir. Comencé a caminar por el parque, el vaivén de los árboles refrescaban el ambiente. Habían muchas familias y parejas a pesar de ser lunes. Después de todo estábamos en verano y muchos están de vacaciones. Mientras caminaba un pequeño cachorrito se me acercó y dio un par de vueltas a mi alrededor, arrastraba una paseadora. Me puse de cuclillas para acariciar su cabeza, cuidando que otros tuvieran una panorámica vista de mis calzones.

– Parece que te has escapado, amiguito– le hable al pequeño cachorro mientras acariciaba su cabeza– veamos cual es tu nombre...– tome la pequeña placa que pendía de su collar para ver su nombre. No había terminado de leer el nombre que estaba escrito en la placa, cuando escuche una voz a lo lejos pronunciar dicho nombre.

– ¡Momo! ¡No huyas, Momo!– decía un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo. Cuando llego hasta nosotros, se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire.

–¿Estas bien?– pregunte preocupada al niño y tome la paseadora para evitar que el travieso de Momo volviera a escapar. Estoy segura que este pobre niño no daba para otra carrera detrás de su inquieta mascota.

– S-si... R-rin... Es..ta...bi..en– intentaba decir el niño mientras trataba respirar con normalidad. A unos pocos paso se encontraba una banca, tome al niño de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastre hasta la banca.

–A Juvia no le parece que estés muy bien– reclamé. Parecía que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro. Cuando por fin el niño estaba sentado en la banca. El niño se sonrojo por mi comentario– Me llamo Juvia, ¿Cual es tu nombre?– él me miró un poco dudoso, seguro y le habían dicho lo mismo que a todos cuando eramos niños _"No hables con extraños"_. Sonreí un poco para darle tranquilidad, él me devolvió una encantadora sonrisa de esas sin preocupaciones que solo pueden darte los niños.

– Soy Rin. Es un placer conocerte, Juvia-neesan– me tendió su pequeña mano en señal de saludo.

– El placer es de Juvia– dije tomando su mano– Ahora, Rin. Espera aquí un momento a que Juvia vaya por algo de tomar. Al parecer todavía no te encuentras muy bien ¿vale?.

– Rin te acompaña, Juvia nee-san. Mamá dice que un caballero nunca debe dejar de ir sola a una dama– dijo Rin con su encantadora voz. Que niño tan dulce, ojalá mis hijos sean igual que él. Me reí por eso último que pensé. _"¿No te parece que es muy pronto para estar pensando en hijos, Juvia?"_ Me pregunté a mi misma. Disipe todo pensamiento sobre hijos, después de todo, todavía soy muy joven para ello.

– Tú mamá tiene razón, Rin. Y Juvia estaría encantada de que la acompañaras, pero tienes que descansar– Rin infló sus mejillas en señal de inconformidad. _"Que adorable"_ pensé– Juvia vuelve en un minuto ¿vale?– él asintió, pero luego dijo.

– Juvia nee-san, lleve a Momo con usted. Si no la puedo acompañar yo, entonces que lo haga él.

– Esta bien– dije tomando de vuelta la paseadora de Momo. Camine hasta la máquina dispensadora más cercana, desde ella podía ver a Rin balanceando sus aún muy cortas piernas en la banca. _"Es un niño muy tranquilo"_ pensé. Saque un unas cuantas monedas de mi bolso, compre dos aguas saborizadas de limón y toronja. Cuando volvía a la banca una mujer de menos de 30 años se acercaba a Rin, a juzgar por su apariencia era su madre o al menos algún parentesco tenían.

– Con que aquí estabas, Rin– se dirigido a Rin en tono preocupado, la mujer de cabellera negra– me tenias preocupada– justo llegaba al sitio para entregarle el agua a Rin.

– Buenas tardes– salude a la mujer– ¿Cual quieres, Rin?- la mujer me miró desconfiada.

– La de limo...– intento decir Rin, pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

– Te he dicho que no aceptes nada de extraños, Rin–dijo la mamá de Rin molesta, mientras lo tomaba de la mano dispuesta a llevárselo de ahí. Era comprensible ¿no? Una extraña a la cual ella nunca había visto, estaba ofreciéndole una bebida a si hijo– permiso– dijo tomando la paseadora que sostenía en mis manos.

– Pero, mamá.. Ella es Juvia nee-san, no es ningu...– Rin volvió a ser interrumpido por su madre.

– Pero nada, Rin, nos vam...– ahora fue Rin quien interrumpió a su mamá.

– Ella me ayudó, cuando casi me sucede lo mismo que en la escuela el otro día mamá– ella se sorprendió. Se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Rin?– su tono paso de molestia a preocupación. El asintió, la pelinegra lo abrazó con fuerza– no me des estos sustos– susurro para si misma, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para mi. La mujer se puso de pie– Disculpa por ser tan grosera contigo– se disculpó la mujer.

–N-n-no no se preocupe, señora– negué rápidamente con los brazos– Juvia entiende que usted estaba preocupada por Rin, además Juvia fue una grosera por no presentarse antes– termine de decir nerviosa.

– No te preocupes por eso. Muchísimas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo.

– No es nada. Ten, Rin– entregue el agua sabor a limón a Rin.

– Gracias, señorita Juvia– dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la banca. La mujer pelinegra extendió su mano hacia mi.

– Un gusto conocerte, Juvia-san. Soy Megumi– dijo amablemente la pelinegra.

– Un placer Megumi-san– dije tomando la mano que me ofrecía. Ambas nos sentamos a cada lado de Rin en la banca. Rin término su agua y comenzó a jugar con Momo.

– No te alejes mucho, Rin– le gritó Megumi.

– Megumi-san, se preocupa mucho por su hijo ¿no es así?– pregunte. Su expresión se desfiguró a una dolorosa.

– Rin no es un niño normal, Juvia-san. Tiene un cuerpo muy débil, debido a que él padece anemia crónica por enfermedad. Su cuerpo no puede resistir mucho la actividad física, justo como cuando lo ayudo, Juvia-san– dijo Megumi con tristeza mirándose las manos. Me quede muda mirándola, no sabía qué decir– aunque eso es por etapas, en las leves solo duerme un poco de más. Pero están las etapas graves, en las que presenta dolores de cabeza, más cansancio e incluso dificultad para respirar. Antes la etapa grave se tardaba más en pasar, pero desde hace un año y medio para acá se presentan con más frecuencia. Los médicos no saben si seguirá empeorando, tengo la esperanza de que no sea así…– respiro profundo– No podría ser un deportista si así él lo desea, ni tampoco ir a la escuela normal– continuó ella– No podrá divertirse en los festivales escolares, y tal vez sea rechazado por los demás niños por ser un niño débil– ella estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Parece ser que ella nunca pudo desahogarse con alguien de su familia ¿y qué mejor que desahogarse con un extraño?

– Se equivoca, Megumi-san. Rin es un niño, muy muy fuerte. Juvia pudo darse cuenta– grite. Ella me miro sorprendida por mi reacción– a pesar de su condición y de que se encuentra un poco mal, se ofrece a ayudar a las personas. Y ¿qué importa si no puede hacer deporte? Existen otros _"deportes",_ Megumi-san– ella me miró extrañada– los que se usa la mente– expliqué. Un ejemplo de ello era Jellal, no es que el tuviera un cuerpo débil o algo por el estilo. Es solo que él prefiere entrenar su mente que su cuerpo– ¿ser rechazado por los demás? Tampoco importa, con tal y tenga uno o dos amigos en los cuales confiar todo va a estar bien, Megumi-san– termine por decir. Tomé una profunda respiración, había hablado como loca sin parar.

– T-tienes razón, Juvia-san– aceptó Megumi llorando– tienes razón. Mi Rin es muy, muy fuerte– sonrió entre lágrimas. Rin se acerco corriendo a su madre.

– Mamá– puso su delicada mano en su rostro– No llores ¿Estás llorando porque porte mal?– pregunto inocente. Ella lo abrazo.

– No, mi amor– dijo Megumi limpiándose las lágrimas– Tú no has hecho nada malo, tú eres un niño muy bueno. Gracias, Juvia-san– negué levemente con la cabeza en respuesta.

– No tiene porque, Megumi-san– conteste acariciando el liso cabello negro de Rin.

– Rin, ya tenemos que irnos a casa– llamo Megumi mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

– Sí, mamá- respondió Rin. Miro en mi dirección y tomó mi mano, su delicada mano se sentía pequeñita entre la mía– Juguemos otra vez, Juvia-nee.

–Cuando quieras , Rin– dije sonriendo, este niño era muy dulce. Me hacía querer abrazarlo como si fuera un oso de peluche, pero me contuve.

– La próxima vez te leeré un libro, Juvia-nee– ¡kya! Eso fue todo lo que me pude resistir a su lindura, será porque este niño me recordó a dos hombres a los que quería muchísimo. Lo abrace fuerte.

– Juvia lo espera con ansias– asegure soltándolo, se me había olvidado que era un niño con un cuerpo débil y lo estaba apretando mucho.

– Mamá, pide a Juvia-nee su número telefónico– le pidió Rin a su madre. Ella se rió por eso pero comenzó a buscar en su cartera.

– Solo tienes 7 años y ya estas pidiendo el teléfono a las chicas– dijo burlona. Rin la miró confundido, seguía siendo un niño y no entendía lo que dijo su madre. Sacó un celular de su cartera y me lo entregó– ¿Si no te importa, Juvia-san?

– En absoluto– contesté mientras guardaba mi número telefónico en el celular de Megumi– no duden en llamarme si necesitan algo– mire seriamente a Megumi, ella me sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y sonrió.

– Nos vemos, Juvia-san– se despidió la pelinegra.

– Bye bye, Juvia nee-san– agito Rin enérgicamente su diminuta mano, en eso Momo se alborotó y comenzó a ladrar moviendo su cola a todos lados, el pequeño cachorro empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor haciéndonos un nudo con su paseadora hasta que…

 **...**

Di un largo bostezo mientras iba de camino a mi Lamborghini. Aparcado en el estacionamiento de la agencia, vi la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, eran apenas las 4:00 de la tarde. Con lo eterna que se hizo la última sesión pensaba que ya serían como las 10 de la noche. Estoy exagerando un poco, pero si que serian como las 6 de la tarde, todavía tenía tiempo de ir por ahí antes de la cena. Hoy era el turno de Erza de preparar la cena, ella siempre cocinaba de lo mejor. Bueno solo un par de cosas, pero algo es algo. Saque las llaves del auto del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans. Aborde el auto ¿que haré? ¡Ah sí! iré a por un helado de los del parque, son los mejores helados de por aquí. Además me puedo quedar un rato por ahí a matar el tiempo hasta más tarde. Encendí el auto, mi destino estaba a menos de 15 minutos en auto. Le di volumen al estéreo donde se podía escuchar una de mis bandas favoritas, Maroon 5. Llegue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al parque. Estaba lleno de gente para ser lunes, pero ya que estamos en verano que importa. Apague el estéreo y baje del auto. Mientras caminaba por el lugar podía ver familias pasando el rato, personas haciendo ejercicio y otras paseando a sus perros e incluso estaba repleto de enamorados, por alguna razón me sentí molesto. Vayan a restregarle su amor a sus abuelas, pegajosos. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me gritó _"Sientes envidia de ellos"_ eso me molestó aún más.

– ¡No me jodas. Maldita sea!– exclamé furioso con esa estúpida vocecita en mi cabeza. Camine rápido para salir del área de los tórtolos. Pase por una máquina de bebidas, me paré a ver si veía algo de mi agrado pero nada que valiera la pena comprar. Seguí caminando y cuando mire al frente vi algo o mejor dicho a alguien por quien sí pagaría lo que sea con tal y sea mía. Si era ella, estaba de espaldas a mí como a unos 10 pasos, aunque estuviera de espaldas yo la reconocería hasta en la luna. Ella iba acompañada de una mujer y un niño a los que nunca había visto, justo en ese momento el perro que traía en niño comenzó a enredarse entre sus piernas con su paseadora sentí envidia por él, aunque también tuve un mal presentimiento que me hizo caminar rápido hasta ella...

 **...**

Cerré los ojos preparándome para la caída cuando perdí el equilibrio a causa del amarre de Momo, pero nunca pasó… ahora estaba apoyada en algo o mejor dicho en alguien, sentí unas grandes manos posadas en mis hombros, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con una Megumi y un Rin alterados.

– Mal perro, Momo, eso no se hace– regañaba Megumi a Momo, este estaba echado al piso con las orejas bajas.

–Casi lastimas a Juvia nee-san– reprendió Rin acompañando a su madre. _"Son tan parecidos"_ pensé y reí un poco.

– No sean tan duros con Momo– les dije con tranquilidad– Juvia se encuentra bien, no ha pasado nada...

\- Todo gracias a este amable Joven- interrumpió Megumi sonriendo a la persona que seguía posada tras de mi. La cual no me había molestado en voltear a ver quien era para agradecerle, pero eso no fue necesario. Al solo escuchar su voz, supe a la perfección de quien se trataba.

– No es nada, señora ¿Cómo iba a permitir que esta señorita tan hermosa se lastimara?– Gray. Cómo no reconocer esa voz, he pasado escuchando su voz prácticamente toda mi vida. Ahora si es verdad que no tenía intenciones de voltear.

– ¡Oh!– exclamó sonrojada Megumi– De todas maneras, gracias por ayudar a Juvia-san.

– Muchas gracias, onii-san– dijo Rin haciendo una reverencia– por salvar a Juvia-neesan.

– No hay porque, pequeño– contestó Gray a Rin. Como estaba de espaldas a mi no vi su expresión, pero por su tono de voz imaginó que estaba sonriendo. Pero lo que dijo no pareció gustarle mucho a Rin, infló sus adorables mejillas y dijo en tono molesto.

– Rin no es pequeño– todos reímos un poco.

– Como digas, peq…– Gray no mencionó el tabú que hacía molestar a Rin. Megumi miro la hora.

– ¡Pero que tarde es!– exclamó alarmada– ¡Nos vemos!–se despidió. Tomo a Rin de la mano, quien comenzó a caminar junto a su madre. Detuvo su paso un momento para agitar su mano en forma de despedida.

– ¡Hasta luego, Juvia-neesan!– grito con su dulce voz. Levanté mi mano para corresponder a su despedida, acción que sacudió la mano de Gray de mi hombro derecho. Cuando madre e hijo se habían alejado lo suficiente, Gray hablo.

– ¿Y usted no piensa en dar las gracias, hime-sama?– pregunto Gray en tono burlón.

– Juvia no ha pedido su ayuda, joven. Pero si tanto le quita el sueño mi agradecimiento, no hay que ser descortés– di un paso al frente aún sin voltear a mirarlo– Gracias por su ayuda, nos vemos– comencé a caminar dispuesta a alejarme de él, pero rápidamente fui tomada del brazo.

– A mi me gusta que cuando me hablen me miren a los ojos, hime-sama– repitió con sarcasmo. ¿Este chico no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer más que joderme la puta vida?. Intente ignorarlo y seguir caminando, pero me fue imposible, ya que me vi obligada a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Parece que la señorita tiene problemas auditivos o simplemente decidió fingir tenerlos ¿acaso estoy equivocado?– ahora nos estábamos mirando fijamente, en una intensa lucha de miradas. No sería yo quien flaqueara primero, no dejaré que este idiota me gane ¡No señor!.

– No estoy en la obligación de hacer caso a sus demandas, joven– respondí burlona. Él arqueo una ceja..

– Señorita, creo que por lo menos me debe eso o se le olvida que su servidor acaba de salvar su bonito trasero de estrellarse contra el piso– dicho eso, apretó mi trasero. Me puse tensa y acto seguido me aleje de él dándole un empujón.

– ¿Que demonios te pasa, idiota?– grité alterada.

 **...**

Creo que había llevado mi juego demasiado lejos, pero ¡oh Dios!. Sí que había valido la pena, ahora mismo no me importaba si me llevaba un ferrocarril a 10.000 kilómetros por hora. Yo moriría feliz, después de todo había tocado su hermoso y perfecto trasero. No demasiado grande pero tampoco pequeño.

– Le ha sentado muy bien el desarrollo, Ju-via-san– dije burlón. Juvia estaba roja de la ira, espere que me golpeara. Pero no paso, sino más bien comenzó a alejarse. Me apure en alcanzarla.

– Esta bien... Lo siento, lo siento, sólo bromeaba– trate de disculparme, llegando a su lado. Ella se giró de forma brusca.

– ¿Te parece la barbaridad que le acabas de hacer a Juvia una broma?– exigió con dureza. Me encogí de hombros, sus usualmente dulces ojos llamearon de furia. Por instinto dí un paso atrás, pero de nuevo no paso nada.. Así era ella, toda una señorita y no una Urraca como la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía. Ella retomó su paso lejos de mi y como un perro detrás de un hueso, la seguí.

–¿Que puedo hacer para obtener tu perdón?– supliqué con ojos de cachorro abandonado, pero ella hizo caso omiso. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres estuvieran más que dispuestas conmigo, que su indiferencia hería mi orgullo de macho. La tomé del brazo, ella en el acto se detuvo en seco– Te dije que me gusta que me miren cuando hablo– repetí con aspereza. Juvia se volteo clavándome su intensa mirada, cargada de furia.

– ¿Quieres soltar a Juvia, insistente hijo de puta?– musitó fríamente. La frialdad de su voz me estremeció, la había alejado aún más. Juvia no era de las que soltaba tales palabras. De la impresión seguía sin soltar su brazo, aunque no fue necesario ya que ella se soltó a la fuerza de mi. No sin antes decirme nuevamente en un tono para nada amable– Y tienes suerte que no te demande por sexual, que sea la última vez que tocas a Juvia sin su autorización– Se dio la vuelta para irse, dio unos cuantos pasos. Pero a pesar de la mi shock, note que no caminaba como lo hace una persona que está en pleno uso de sus facultades. Así que antes de que tocará el suelo, ya la tenía en mis brazos.

 **...**

Estaba tan furiosa con él que no dude en decirle palabras, que si mi madre estuviera viva le hubiera dado un infarto. Sentía mi cabeza de repente comenzó a palpitar, me alejé de su agarre. Gray me miraba desconcertado, creo que no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, pero me valió un carajo si le gustaban o no. Estaba más preocupada por llegar a casa, tomar algo para él dolor de cabeza y caer muerta hasta el otro día. Creo que no di más de 5 pasos, cuando me flaquearon las piernas y no puede ver más nada que pavimento cada vez más cerca.

 **...**

Como pude abrí la puerta de mi auto y deje a Juvia en el asiento del copiloto, me estaba impacientando. Juvia era pálida de por sí, ahora parecía un cadáver. Si no fuera por su respiración, pensarían que había muerto. Me embarque en el auto y conduje al hospital más cercano a toda velocidad.

 **...**

Me encontraba en un café junto a Lucy, habíamos estado hablando toda la tarde. Sobre mi tortuoso compromiso con el único hombre que me sacaba de mis casillas. ¡Ahhh, era tan frustrante! que esto me tuviera tan afectada, cuando él nunca cambiaba su semblante de chico amable, a no. Pero esa no es la verdadera historia, resulta que el muy desgraciado era un amor en nuestras citas en público. En ocasiones me creía su amabilidad, hasta que estábamos tras bambalinas y fuera del foco del público, era un bastardo con complejo de hermano. Si, a eso se debía su hostilidad en mi contra. Yo sabía que Gray había sido un desgraciado con Juvia, pero no por eso lo dejaría de lado y eso es lo que él no me perdona. El ronronear de un motor, bastante conocido para mi me saco de mis tortuosos pensamientos. Mire por el ventanal del café _"Hablando del rey de roma"_ pensé, mientras veia pasar a toda velocidad el Larborghini blanco de Gray.

– ¿Ese no es el auto de Gray?– pregunto Lucy, devolviendo su mirada del ventanal hacia mí. Asentí– parecía bastante apurado ¿pasaría algo malo?– cuestiono preocupada, me encogí de hombros.

– No lo creo, si así fuera mi teléfono ya estuviera chinchando– tomé mi taza de café– Seguro y se hartó de los trajes o el maquillaje de la sección de fotos, ya sabes que si no fuera por mí insistencia y la de su madre, ese chico tendría expuesta su hombría a medio mundo. Acompañado de unas cuantas demandas por acoso sexual– Lucy soltó una sonora carcajada.

– ¡Que cosas dices, Erza!– dejo su capuccino nuevamente en la mesa– aunque tienes razón... Cambiando de tema, quita esa expresión de tu rostro.. No te compliques y disfruta de tu compromiso, la etapa de novios es la mejor. Ya cuando se casen no tendrás la misma libertad– me dedico una cálida sonrisa y me ofreció su mano como apoyo.

– Lo se, pero las cosas son así de hermosas cuando de verdad amas a tu novio y no fue cosa como un simple arreglo de tus padres, decidiendo el destino de sus hijos como si fueran simples muñecos sin vida. Como tú y Natsu, su matrimonio sera uno feliz. A diferencia del mio– dije con pesar.

– ¡Erza!– chilló Lucy sonrojada, y cubriendo su vergüenza con sus manos al igual que una colegiala– Natsu y yo solo somos novios, ni siquiera sabemos si nos casaremos.

– ¡Bah!– bufé– ambas sabemos perfectamente que con lo impredecible que es Natsu, se puede aparecer en este preciso momento con un anillo de compromiso.

– ¿En serio?– pregunto Lucy escandalizada, haciendo un vano intento por peinar con sus manos su enmarañado cabello. Su cabello había tenido mejores días.

– No te lo tomes tan literal– dije con fastidio _"El amor te pone idiota"_ pensé. _"¿A quien quieres engañar?"_ escuché una voz en lo profundo de mi cabeza _"Tu sientes envidia de ella, tu también me quisieras estar idiota por el amor"_ ignore esa molesta voz de mi cabeza, la cual me hacía sentir más miserable.

–Esa fue una broma muy cruel, Erza– se quejó Lucy inflando sus mejillas, viéndose bastante tierna. Abandonando la difícil tarea de arreglar su cabello– ¿que te parece si te invito a cenar?– ánimo– no me gusta que estés tan desanimada.

– Me encantaría– contesté en un tono no muy alegre, aunque se me había levantado un poco el animó. Lucy era una gran amiga, pasar tiempo con ella era reconfortante– Pero tendré que pasar esta vez, hoy me corresponde hacer la cena en casa– recordé– aunque si no tienes ningún inconveniente puedes venir a casa a cenar.

– Claro– dijo tan entusiasta como siempre– sería bueno molestar un rato a Gray– rió.

– Tienes razón– dije poniéndome de pie, para ir a cancelar nuestra cuenta– andando– luego de pagar la cuenta, nos encaminamos a mi automóvil tratando temas triviales.

 **…**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había recibido una llamada que iba a cambiar mi vida y ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño. Y no a medias, si no en unos de los bufete de abogados más reconocidos de Londres e incluso Japón. Así papá no se decepcionaría de mi, aún puede sentir la fría y decepcionada mirada que me atravesó cuando le dije que renunciaba a ocupar su puesto, por según él mi _"Infantil sueño"_ que de seguro dejaría a medias cuando encontrará algo mejor con lo que distraerme. Y ahí estaba yo... De nuevo frente a la puerta en la que estuve hace casi 4 años atrás. En el momento en que tome la decisión de ser quien soy ahora.

 **Flash Back**

Las manos me sudaban, mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi caja torácica. No encontraba las palabras necesarias para controlar la ira de mi padre, pues lo que estaba apunto de soltarle no era algo tan fácil como decirle que mi teléfono se me había caído en una fuente pasando así a mejor vida. De hecho estaba bastante seguro de que con esta terminaría recogiendo limosnas en la calle para vivir, tendría que comer basura y me sería negado volver a casa nunca más. _"No seas cobarde y entra de una vez"_ me ordenó mi enojado subconsciente _"Tú no eres un hombre tan indeciso, y no eres de los que le tantas vueltas a los asuntos"_ , _"es cierto"_ me dije a mi mismo, llenándome de valentía y tocando la puerta. Al segundo toque, se escuchó un _"adelante"_ que provino del interior del despacho de papá _"¡Por Dios! ¿Que hiciste, idiota?"_ Me reclame mirando como un estúpido la mano con la que acababa de cavar mi propia tumba, la mísera valentía que hace poco había reunido, había huido de vuelta a un oscuro rincón de mi subconsciente. Cuando estuvo a punto de poner mis piernas a correr lejos de allí, se abrió la puerta del despacho dejándome totalmente el shock.

– ¿Qué sucede, hijo?– pregunto mi padre preocupado al ver mi tonta expresión de pánico. Lucía algo cansado, decía de ser por el trabajo. Vestía unos levi's clásicos y una franela holgada casual, y su largo cabello recogido en un desordenado coleta alta. Quien lo viera no creería que es un exitoso empresario dueño de una de las líneas de concesionarios más famosos de Japón. Aún seguía perplejo frente a él. Su voz me saco de mi ensimismó. Te estoy hablado, Zeref. Lamentablemente tu padre no dispone del tiempo necesario para verte soñar despierto frente a su puerta– Dijo molesto. _"¡Genial! Esta era mi oportunidad de huir"_ pensé resignado.

– N-no es nada, padre– tartamudee– siento haberte molestado cuando estás tan ocupado– _"¡Cobarde!"_ me recrimine a mi mismo. Estaba dispuesto a huir, pero una vez más mi padre me detuvo.

– Te conozco muy bien, hijo– dijo posando su mano en mi hombro y llevándome al interior de su despacho– Y sé que no vendrías a mi oficina a estas horas, si realmente no estuvieras algo muy importante que decirme– me sonrió cálidamente– Soy tu viejo, confía un poco más en mi– esas palabras de aliento me dieron un poco de confianza. Confianza que duró hasta que me miro desde el otro lado de su escritorio, así habían de sentirse todas las personas que negociaban con papá. Intimidados, minimizados con su imponente presencia.

–Espero que expongas tus argumentos, hijo mío– hablo tranquilo a pesar de su imponente presencia. _"¡Muy bien, Zeref!"_ Respiré profundo ¡Es ahora o nunca!

– No voy a ser tu sucesor, padre– solté como un vómito verbal demasiado rápido, estoy seguro ningún ser humano me hubiera entendido. Pero el cambio de su semblante me decía lo contrario, la cálida mirada que me había dedicado hace menos de 2 minutos, se había tornado oscura y sería.

– Espero que lo que estoy escuchando sea un error ocasionado por el cansancio acumulado– inquirió demasiado serio para mi gusto. Pero de mi boca no salieron las palabras que él esperaba escuchar. Se puso de pie, acto que me puso los pelos de punta, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe... Pero nada, papá no era de los que recurría a los golpes. Tenía suficientes armas verbales como para rebajarse al nivel de un bárbaro. En su lugar volvió a posar su mano en mi hombro y me encaminó hasta la puerta y con una voz demasiado condescendiente para mi gusto, dijo– haremos como que está conversación nunca pasó y cuando tu etapa de indecisiones llegue a su fin, vienes ¿te parece?– eso me molesto mucho, no tenía ni idea de cuánto me había costado tomar esta decisión. No porque no tuviera la capacidad de decidir mi futuro, si no por él. Porque no quería herir sus sentimientos, ahora el ofendido era yo.

– ¿Ni siquiera piensas escuchar el motivo por el cuál renunció a ser tu sucesor?- cuestione bastante molesto. Él me miró sorprendido, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y me soltó algo que me hizo molestar más.

– No vale la pena– comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su asiento– De seguro y es un _"Sueño infantil"_ que tienen los chicos a tu edad. Todos pasamos por eso, hijo– hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia, eso hizo que me hirviera más la sangre– De seguro y cuando consigas algo mejor con lo que entretenerte lo dejarás a medias, y eso sería tiempo perdido. Tiempo que tú no tienes– me señaló– tiempo que has de dedicarle al negocio familiar y…

– ¡¿Quieres cerrar la puta boca por un momento, Vejete?!– interrumpí de manera brusca a mi padre, usando palabras para nada agradables. Supe por su cambio de expresión que estaba muy molesto, pues no es para menos, dado que le estaba faltando el respeto. Aún así no flaquee, porque yo estaba aún más molesto con él– se que has de estar molesto, padre. Pero quien tiene derecho a estar molesto aquí soy yo– le solté ya un poco más calmado– Me subestimas, padre. ¿Te he dado motivos para pensar que soy el tipo de chico que deja una cosa a medias?

– No– contestó a secas.

– Entonces, no veo motivo por el cual no puedas tomarme en serio– mi padre relajo los hombros como dándose por vencido.

 **…**

Ahí estaba mi hijo mayor revelándose contra mi. Por un momento imagine al pequeño niño frágil de cabello negro que se la pasaba todo el día leyendo sobre autos en mi despacho. Volví la mirada hacia él, ese niño se había ido y ahora tenía a un hombre frente. Lo miré a los ojos, tenía una tormenta en mi interior, jamás pensé que Zeref me traicionaría de esta manera. Pero la seriedad que demostraban sus pozos negros no me hizo más que darme por vencido _"Vamos! No es el fin del mundo"_ me dijo mi cansado subconsciente _"No es como si no tuvieras otro hijo en el cual depositar tus esperanzas"_ , _"cierto Natsu"_ pensé. Lo había olvidado por completo, ese chico era un desastre pero siempre se había mostrado interesado en el negocio familiar.

– ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! Te escuchó– le solté, su semblante cambio de uno molesto... A uno de seriedad.

– Quiero ser abogado, y dirigir mi propio bufete– dijo muy serio _"vaya, vaya. Eso si que no lo esperabamos"_ me dijo mi voz interior. La resolución de sus palabras me dijo que de verdad no iba a dejar nada a medias y que iba muy en serio.

– No esta mal– dije– más te vale no decepcionarme, Zeref– le advertí tomando el teléfono.

 **…**

Estaba realmente feliz de que mi padre aceptará lo que había decidido hacer con mi vida.

–No esta mal– dijo tranquilo y pensativo, mientras asimilaba lo dicho anteriormente– Más te vale no decepcionarme, Zeref– me advirtió. No tenía la más mínima intensión de hacerlo, pero de igual forma asentí. Lo vi tomar el teléfono de la oficina y marcar un número. Luego de un momento contestaron. Me dispuse a escuchar la conversación de mi padre.

– ¿Como estas?... Bien ¿y tu?... Es mi hijo… No, el mayor, Zeref... Quiere ser abogado… supongo que tienes un espacio para él en tu lugar… va a comenzar ape...– Cuando supe de que iba la conversación de mi padre, con quien diablos sabe quien. Le arrebate el teléfono y tranque la llamada. Mi furia volvió.

– Oye, ¿De qué va esa?– reclamó mi padre.

– Se lo que haces– grité– No voy a aceptar tus influencias para poder cumplir mi sueño...- mi padre me miró sorprendido, supongo que no era normal que yo me alterará tantas veces en un espacio temporal menor al de 30 minutos. Me relaje un poco– Quiero hacerlo por mi mismo.

– ¿Estas seguro?– pregunto inseguro, había de estar de preocupado de no hacerme alterar por milésima vez en el día– Porque sabes que con mis influencias puedas estar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos casi al mando de unos de bufetes de abogados más importantes de Japón– La oferta sonaba tentadora, pero si tenía todo a mis pies como siempre ¿De que serviría mi esfuerzo?.

– Estoy seguro– respondí seguro y sin vacilación alguna en mi voz.

– Si así lo deseas– dijo Igneel– Pero si cambias de opinión puedo volver a hacer una llamada y listo.

–Ya te dije que no. Gracias– dije dispuesto a salir del despacho de mi padre, pero me pare en seco– Gracias por escuchar mis deseos, padre. A pesar de estar tan ocupado– Cuando estaba ya por salir, la voz de papá me detuvo.

– Para eso están los padres ¿no?– me sonrió, pero después su semblante volvió a enseriarse– Ya te lo dije una vez ¿no? No me decepciones, Zeref– advirtió serio– No tendré piedad– Trague grueso. Aún así contesté muy seguro.

– No lo haré, padre– aseguré saliendo de su despacho.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Esta vez entre sin tocar la puerta. Mi padre desde su asiento, volteo a verme. Colgó la llamada que tenía en curso con un _"Te llamo luego"_.

– Zeref– se puso de pie y camino hasta mí– Aún me sorprende cuanto has crecido– pozo su mano en mi cabeza y me alboroto el cabello.

– Es obvio ¿no?– dije apartando su mano de mi ya suficiente rebelde cabello– han pasado dos años o más sin vernos, padre.

– Tienes razón, hijo– dijo recostando su cuerpo en el filo de su escritorio de forma relajada– ¿Como vas con ese sueño tuyo?– pregunto queriendo parecer desinteresado, pero se le notaba a leguas la curiosidad que sentía. No le había comentado a nadie lo de mi propuesta, había decidido que mi padre fuera el primero en saberlo, estoy seguro que eso no lo decepcionaría.

– Bueno...– no se porque me sentía inseguro, después de que hace menos de un minuto estaba seguro de que no se decepcionaría. Supongo que todavía siendo un inmaduro _"Sólo dilo y ya, Zeref. ¿Que tan malo puede ser?"_ – De hecho, de eso quería hablarte, padre... Resulta que me llegó una propuesta de uno de los mejores bufetes de Londres.

– ¿En serio?– pregunto mi padre más emocionado de lo que me esperaba– ¿Quien es el dueño? ¿Cuando fue que paso? ¿Cuando te irás de vuelta a Londres?- me invadió de preguntas.

– Calma, calma, padre– dije intentando traquilizarlo– una a la vez ¿vale?– este asintió– El dueño es Acnologia Black– mi padre pareció reconocer ese nombre porque se mostró sorprendido– recibí una llamada de su parte hace como tres semanas, al parecer a leído mis trabajos y le parecieron brillantes– hice una pausa, mi padre me observaba en silencio esperando a que terminará– y bueno me tengo que ir a finales de agosto– puse una mano en mi nuca nervioso esperando a su respuesta.

–Ese es mi muchacho– dijo abrazándome fuerte, dejándome casi sin aire y por si no fuera poco me dio una palmada en la espalda con la que casi sentí que escupía mis pulmones por la boca. Tosí un poco e Igneel se mostró alterado– ¿Estás bien, muchacho?

– Si, padre– afirme con un poco de dificultad– me alegro de no decepcionarte, padre.

– Tú nunca me has decepcionado, hijo– dijo en un cálido tono paternal. Me sentí muy feliz y por alguna razón me entraron unas incontrolables ganas de ver a Juvia.

– Gracias, padre– le sonríe– ahora me retiro– dije comenzando a caminar a la salida– tengo cosas que hacer.

– Claro, nos vamos para la cena– dijo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir lo escuche decir– Así que Acnologia Black ¿eh?– eso me trajo mala espina. Y con la misma me devolví.

– Ni se te ocurra interferir, Padre– Dije serio y mirándolo a los ojos.

– Tranquilo, hijo. No tengo tales intensiones– respondió estoico. Lo miré desconfiado, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta la volví a abrir y lo señalé.

– Ni se te ocurra– recalque de nuevo. Me lanzo una bola de papel recién elaborada con algún documento importante, que ya la pobre Secretaría de mi padre tendría que reimprimir.

– Te estas pasando, mocoso– regaño tratando de parecer molesto, pero estaba casi que soltaba la carcajada. Me dispuse a irme a ver a Juvia cuando iba a medio pasillo lo escuche decir.

– ¿Acaso inspiro tan poca confianza?– pregunto al aire. Me reí un poco y seguí con mi camino.

 **...**

Entre por la emergencia de la Clínica Central de Tokyo, en la que estuve hace poco. Juvia no había reaccionado desde lo ocurrido en el parque y eso no me tenía muy tranquilo que se diga.

– ¡Ayuda!– grité lo suficientemente fuerte, en cuestión de segundos ya tenía encima a dos médicos y una enfermera. Subieron a Juvia a una camilla y la llevaron por la puerta de emergencia cuando estaba por entrar la enfermera no me lo permitió.

– Joven, no puede seguir más adelante– me advirtió poniendo sus manos en mi pecho para frenar mi avance. Intenté forcejear con ella, pero pronto aparecieron dos gorilas muy familiares a su auxilio.

– Hasta aquí, muchacho– soltó uno con su gruesa voz.

– No sab...– intenté decir, pero fui interrumpido por el otro gorila.

– _"No sabes con quién te metes"_ era eso lo que ibas a decir, mocoso– me soltó. Eso era justo lo que estaba por decir– Si me pagaran por haber escuchado esa frase salir por la boca de los malcriados niños ricos, tu padre me estaría limpiando el trasero con billetes de 100$– término por decir riendo junto a su compañero. Si no fuera porque estaba preocupado por Juvia hubiera hecho que ese idiota no tuviera un trabajo más en su miserable vida. Intenté zafarme pero fue en vano.

– ¡Juvia!, ¡Juvia!– grité con todas mis fuerzas.

– ¡Joven, guarde silencio!- ordeno una enfermera también conocida para mi– Acompañeme para que registre a la paciente ¿le parece?– asentí y la seguí a su escritorio.

– ¿Cual es el nombre de la chica?– pregunto.

– Juvia Loxar– contesté mirando en la dirección que había visto por última vez a Juvia.

– ¿Edad?– preguntó de vuelta la chica.

– 20– respondí.

– ¿Cual es su parentesco con la paciente?– esa pregunta me descolocó bastante. ¿Que era yo de ella? No podía decir que era el hombre al que ella amo toda su vida y ahora me había dejado por un idiota de cabello oscuro. Tampoco podía decir que era su amigo de infancia, no me dejarían verla cuando despertara.

– Soy... s-su esposo– fue lo que se me ocurrió– S-si, su esposo– me mataría por semejante mentira, pero que más da. La chica me miró desconfiada por mi vacilación pero luego la escuche susurrar _"Que más da"._

– Firme aquí, señor Loxar– me apunto con su dedo índice la parte de la hoja donde tenía que firma. Ya firmado haciendo unos cambios a mi apellido me mandaron a esperar noticias– Puede sentarse por allá, Joven.

 **...**

– ¡Juvia!, ¡Juvia!– escuche a lo lejos. No reconocía de quien provenía esa voz, pero se escuchaba preocupado. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero era como si tuviera los párpados cocidos.

– ¿Su presión arterial como está?– se escucho una voz masculina.

– Esta baja pero nada grave– contesto otra voz femenina.

– ¿Su pulso?– pregunto de nuevo el hombre desconocido.

– Normal– contestó la chica– No presenta signos de contusiones o heridas internas o maltrato físico alguno– observó.

– ¿Entonces por que no despiertas, cariño?– me dijo el doctor. _"¡Aquí estoy! Sólo que me cuesta mucho abrir los ojos"_ intenté decir pero mis palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi cabeza– A menos que...– fue lo último que escuche decir al hombre antes de perder la consciencia de nuevo.

 **...**

Había pasado alrededor de hora y media desde que Juvia había sido llevada lejos de mí. Tenía mi teléfono entre mis manos, cada minuto pasaba más que lento. ¿Sera que llamó a alguien? Pero ¿A quien? Lo más correcto sería llamar a su familia, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no me la dejarían ver, en especial su imbécil hermano mayor.. Y Erza, bueno llamarla sería como llamar a su familia, literalmente porque ella dentro de poco seria una Loxar. Pero dejando eso de lado, estoy seguro que ella llamaría a Masamune Loxar o peor al imbécil de su prometido, mejor me quedo aquí sólo y espero. No habían transcurrido 10 minutos de mi monologo interno, cuando fui llamado.

– Familiares de la señorita Juvia Loxar– llamo la enfermera que tomó los datos de Juvia. Me fui hasta ella corriendo.

– Si ¿qué paso?, ¿Como esta?– comencé a atacarla con preguntas.

– Vealo usted mismo– dijo sonriente. Me guío hasta la habitación de Juvia.

 **...**

Al fin pude abrir mis ojos, me encontraba por segunda vez en casi un mes en la habitación de un hospital.

– ¿Qué hace Juvia aquí?– pregunte desorientada.

– Te desvaneciste el plena calle, señorita Juvia– explico el mismo tipo que había escuchado hace rato. Era un chico alto, cabello oscuro y piel muy blanca. Parecido a Zeref en ese aspecto, no mayor de 30 años y muy bien parecido. Más de una paciente debía de venir aquí sólo para verlo.

– Ah– fue lo único que salió de mi boca– ¿Más o menos por qué? ¿Es que acaso Juvia tiene una enfermedad terminal?– pregunte temerosa de escuchar eso que muchas personas que atraviesan estas paredes suelen escuchar.

 **...**

Cuando llegaba a la habitación de Juvia escuche su voz. Me sentí feliz de que estuviera bien, pero cuando escuche algo sobre una enfermedad terminal mi alma cayó al piso. Respiré profundo antes de entrar.

– No, señorita Juvia. Usted no posee ninguna enfermedad terminal– No me di cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire, hasta que al escuchar eso, solté el aire que retenía y me pareció que Juvia hacia lo mismo– Sólo un poco de anemia que se controla con vitaminas, que ya más tarde te recetare– el doctor sintió mi presencia– ¿Usted ha de ser el esposo de esta Señorita?– el semblante de Juvia cambio por completo.

– ¿Esposo?– pregunto exaltada– ¿Cual esposo?– puse mi dedo índice en sus labios para que guardará silencio, si no me sacarían de ahí. De un manoton apartó mi mano. Aún seguía molesta conmigo, se notaba por la mirada de desprecio que me lanzaba sin discriminación alguna.

– Señorita Juvia, mantenga la calma– ordeno el doctor con tranquilidad– No puede alterarse tanto en su estado actual– eso último dicho por el hombre no me dio buena espina en absoluto.

– ¿Estado? ¿Cual estado?– preguntamos Juvia y yo al unísono.

– ¡Felicidades a la joven pareja!– exclamó el doctor con una sonrisa. Por Dios, mi mundo estaba apunto de volverse la peor mierda del mundo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido el inesperado giro de la historia?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	12. Capítulo 11: Sentimiento de culpa

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Antes que nada quisiera decirles que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Little Sister y la autora de este fic tan genial. Démosle una gran felicitación y una abrazo psicológico de su parte. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Sentimiento de culpa.**

– ¡Felicidades a la joven pareja!– exclamó el doctor con una sonrisa.

– ¡Espere, espere! ¿Qué?– interrogue alterada, esto no me gustaba para nada– ¿Pareja? ¿Cuál pareja? ¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué? Juvia no ha hecho nada por lo cual amerite una felicitación– Sentí que me obligaron a callar, baje la mirada hasta donde se supone que esta mi boca y tenia posada una mano evitando que emitirá sonido alguno.

– ¿Quieres callarte?– ordenó Gray con fastidio.

– Hmh...– quise gritar, pero de mis labios salió una exigencia inentendible. Gray no aflojó su agarre, así que lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando por fin me dejó libre, soltó una palabrota.

– ¡Maldita sea, Juvia!– gritó furioso– ¿Quieres comportarte?– exigió. Fruncí el señor ofendida, aquí la única que tiene derecho a estar furiosa soy yo.

– ¿Que no te dije que no tocaras a Juvia?– demandé, sentía que la sangre haría ebullición en cualquier segundo– Te me acercas un centímetro más y espera una orden de alejamiento, imbécil hijo de puta– su expresión cambio de una furiosa a una ofendida.

– Señorita Juvia, mantenga la calma– el doctor se acercó a mi. Gracias a su parecido con Zeref, me pude calmar un poco– Como ya le dije, alterarse no le hace bien en su estado– Otra vez este con toda esa mierda del estado ¿que estado?– Señor Gray, si está chica no lo quiere cerca será mejor que se retire– Gray estaba por salir pero me sentí algo culpable, ya que él se había tomado la molestia de haberme traído hasta aquí.

– Permitale quedarse– le pedí al doctor. Gray se quedo en su sitio– Ahora por favor explique a Juvia lo del _"estado"_ – hice comillas con mis dedos. El doctor suspiró.

– A ver, Señorita Juvia ¿Que es lo que sucede cuando un óvulo y un espermatozoide se fecundan?– explicó el doctor con mucha paciencia. La respuesta vino a mi, pero quien la dijo fue Gray.

– Se produce un feto– respondió casi en un susurro. Mis sentidos estaban en total alerta, ya sabía lo que venía pero no quería escuchar.

– Eso es correcto, Joven– dijo el doctor como si hablará con niños de primaria– Luego el feto va evolucionando a lo largo de nueve meses y...– interrumpí la explicación del doctor.

– Si ya Juvia entendió lo que quiere decir– Lo tenía clarísimo pero no lo quería escuchar, no estaba preparado para ello.

– ¡Estas embarazada!– gritó Gray alterado. Lo quería matar, no es que fuera culpa de él pero porque lo tenía que decir así... Aún no estaba preparada.

 **...**

– Justo en el blanco, joven– alabó el doctor con fastidio por nuestra lentitud y simuló un aplauso mudo. Si no fuera porque estaba en shock, le abría dicho unas cuantas verdades. Mire a Juvia, ella estaba molesta conmigo, lo sabía por su mirada y ahora ¿Que coño te hice loca?. _"y por esa loca te mueres"_ me dijo mi yo interno. _"Ya lo sé"_ me respondí. El doctor me saco de mi monólogo interno– La Señorita Juvia esta embarazada con 4 semanas de gestación. Y usted como el padre, tiene que saber que ella no puede estar expuesta a tantas alteraciones– _"Usted como el padre"_ esa frase resonó en mi cabeza hasta clavarse en mi corazón. Por supuesto que yo no era el padre, apenas y la había tocado un par de veces. Las podía contar con los dedos de una mano, la única vez que la bese cuando arruine todo y hoy en la tarde que toque su delicioso culo. Y si contamos la vez que se vio obligada a ir sentada sobre mi en mi auto, pero nada más. Estaba seguro que era de él, me la había quitado y no solo eso. Le había plantado un hijo, nada más y nada menos que eso.

– Los dejo a solas para que piense sobre esto– pronunció el doctor. ¿Que voy a estar pensado yo idiota? Inconscientemente ese imbécil doctor metía su dedo en mi llaga. Yo no tenía nada que pensar, yo no tenía ni la sobra de una mísera vela en este entierro. La escuché reír. Reía como una histérica.

 **...**

Por alguna razón me entraron ganas de reírme, desconocía el motivo de mi ataque de risa o tal vez no. _"Este era mi karma"_ pensé, pero enseguida me retracté. _"Lo siento, tú no eres un karma. Tú no tienes la culpa de los errores de tu irresponsable madre"_ Le dije a mi vientre de apenas 4 semanas. El destino había decidido por mi. Ni Zeref, ni Jellal... Quien lo diría ¿no? Hoy estaba en casa vagueando como una irresponsable, y que en menos de 24 horas tendría que hacerle frente a la realidad. Mi realidad de 4 semanas, de todo el mundo tuve que terminar con este. Mire de reojo a Gray que me miraba como si fuera maniática. Ahora si que el destino me jugó una mala pasada. Lo bueno es que nadie a parte de él sabe, lo bueno es que no estaba en casa para así arruinar la vida de todos. ¿En qué podría afectarle esto a él? simplemente tendría que convencerlo de que no dijera nada. Así es, nadie tendría porqué enterarse y así no arruinaría la vida de nadie. No llevaría el prestigio de la familia Loxar al suelo por embarazarme sin estar casada o por lo menos con anillo en mano y no iba a atar a Zeref a mi, porque conociéndolo abandona todo y se queda junto a mí. Dejé de reír.

– Juvia– intentó acercarse Gray a mi– ¿cómo estas?– pregunto. Quería golpearlo.

– ¿Qué cómo esta Juvia?– le pregunté con sarcasmo– Pues embarazada, muy embarazada y de 4 semanas por cierto.

– Vale, ya entendí, pero no tienes que tomarla conmigo– reclamó– No es mi culpa que hayas quedado embarazada, créeme si fuera conmigo esto no hubiera pasado... Ese novio tuyo...– le lancé una mirada para nada agradable, que lo hice detenerse de inmediato– mejor me callo.

–Juvia cree que es lo más inteligente que has dicho el día de hoy– dije rodando los ojos– Nadie se puede enterar ¿Entiendes lo que Juvia te dice? nadie.

– No recordaba que era conocido por ser una revista de chismes andante– argumentó dolido.

– Tienes razón– era cierto, Gray podía ser lo que sea pero menos una vieja chismosa que se la pasa todo el día mirando la ventana– Juvia lo siente, pero en serio tienes que prometer a Juvia que no se lo dirás a nadie... ¿Lo prometes?

 **...**

¿Cómo podía negarle algo a ella, cuando me miraba con esos ojos de borrego moribundo?

– Te lo prometo, Juvia– dije serio– pero te crecerá la panza– por milésima vez en el día me atravesó con la mirada.

– ¡Ay por Dios, que genio! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a Juvia?– dijo sarcástica. Me pide un favor y me trata como un perro.

– Ahora que lo pienso mejor, voy a marcar a tu hermano– dije ofendido sacando el teléfono de mi bolsillo. La vi alarmarse.

–Juvia lo siente, no era su intensión– sonaba arrepentida, me sentí una mierda. Me estaba aprovechando de la confianza que me había dado para burlarme de ella. Bueno no es como si me la hubiera dado por elección, fue un accidente desafortunado.

– No, discúlpame tú a mi por ser un idiota. Te prometí que iba a guardar tu secreto y así será, soy un hombre de palabra ¿Que harás?– pregunté. Ella se quedó pensando un rato.

 **...**

" _¿Que harás?"_ me pregunto él. ¿Que haré?

– Pues, Juvia no lo sabe– conteste – Ya Juvia pensará en algo– Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

– Adelante– dijo Gray. Al abrirse la puerta, era de nuevo el mismo doctor.

 **...**

– ¿Ya decidieron, jóvenes?– preguntó. Ninguno contestó, por lo que el doctor continuó– Entiendo que sean jóvenes y tenga muchas cosas que hacer todavía antes de ser padres. No es la mejor opción, de hecho es la peor de todas. Pero como el feto es muy pequeño se puede inducir un aborto– Aborto. Esa palabra resonó muchas veces en mi cabeza, ahora si que mataba a este hijo de puta. Eso es homicidio– es riesgoso, sí. Pero cuanto antes mej...– Tome a ese imbécil doctor por su impecable bata, que seguramente esta manchada de muchos abortos.

– ¡¿Sabe usted lo que está diciendo? Imbécil hijo de puta!– grité furioso– ¡Eso es asesinato. Puede que él padre de ese niño sea un imbécil al igual que usted, pero él no tiene la culpa de nada!– el doctor me aparto de un manotón.

– Por lo visto usted no es el padre de esa criatura, por lo tanto mantenga la boca cerrada si no quiere que lo mande a sacar con seguridad– advirtió el doctor que cada vez odiaba más. Su primer error fue restregarme en la cara que la mujer de mi vida tendría un hijo que no es mío– en todo caso quien toma la decisión aquí es la Señorita Juvia– se acercó a Juvia y posó su mano en el hombro de ella– ¿Que decides, querida?

– No la toque– advertí al doctor, pero me hizo callar mostrándome que iba a pulsar el botón seguridad. Juvia no decía nada, lo estaba pensando. Era el hijo de él, la mejor noticia para mí sería que ese niño no llegará siquiera a existir. Pero no la dejaría tomar una decisión que arruinará su vida y de la que se arrepentiría por siempre. No si yo lo podía evitar.

– Al diablo si me manda a sacar de aquí– me acerqué al doctor y lo aparte de Juvia. La tome por los hombros y la hice mirarme a los ojos– ¡No lo hagas, Juvia!– grité– Te arrepentirás de esto por siempre ¡Serás una asesina!

 **...**

– ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Escandaloso– grité. Gray se quedó congelado frente a mi– ¿qué no ves que estamos en un hospital? Hay otros enfermos, molestas.

– Pero tú estas pensando en abortar a tu hij...– no lo deje terminar.

– ¿Estas loco? Juvia no consideraría tal cosa ¡Ni en un millón de años!– le di un coscorrón– ¿Acaso Juvia es un demonio?

– ¿Entonces porque tardabas tanto en decidir?– reprochó.

– Juvia sólo imaginaba cómo sería su vida sin su hijo– sabía las consecuencias que traía un aborto, no considere esa opción siquiera un segundo. De hecho escuchar tal palabra me aterra. Jamás le haría eso al fruto de mi amor con Zeref, por más no planeado que estuviera. Porque tan sólo pensar en decirle a mi hijo que era un error, ya sentía que era la peor madre del mundo– No creas a Juvia tan irresponsable y cobarde. Juvia no va a huir de la manera más fácil y sucia– dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Esa es la mejor decisión que puede haber tomado en su vida señorita Juvia– dijo el médico con orgullo acariciando mi cabello.

– ¿Qué no era usted el que le insistía en que abortara a la criatura? Hipócrita– le reclamó Gray al doctor.

– No tuve planeado aplicar el aborto en ningún momento, de hecho eso no está permitido en este lugar. Va en contra de la ética del lugar. Para esa clase de atrocidad, vaya a un hospital de mala muerte. La filosofía de este lugar es preservar la vida, no provocar la muerte, joven escandaloso– el doctor dejó a Gray perplejo. Comencé a llorar, a llorar con todas mis fuerzas. No porque no quisiera a mi hijo, si no por lo que tenía que abandonar de ahora en adelante, lloraba por lo mucho que extrañaría a Zeref, a Jellal y a mi papá. Mi casa, la casa donde viví con mi amada madre y a mis amigos, porque a pesar del tiempo que estuve lejos de ellos los amaba con todo mi corazón.

– Señorita Juvia, no es bueno para su embarazo que lloré, recuerde lo que usted sufra su niño lo sufrirá– me advirtió el doctor.

– Este imbécil tiene razón, Juvia. No llores– dijo Gray con suavidad y limpiado las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, que enseguida eran reemplazadas por otras.

– Me retiro– avisó el doctor– señorita Juvia, debe permanecer aquí hasta mañana. Aquí tenemos ginecólogos/obstetras muy buenos que pueden llevar perfectamente el control de su embarazo. Y a usted, joven– señaló a Gray– Se lo advierto. Una más, por más mínima que sea y está fuera– con esto último se fue del lugar.

– ¿Supongo que no vas a avisar a tu casa?– acotó Gray– aunque con lo intenso que es tu hermano, armará un lío– eso me molesto pero por una parte tenía razón. Me soné la nariz con mi bata y me sequé las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro.

– ¿Dónde esta el teléfono celular de Juvia?– pregunté.

– Esta en mi auto– contestó Gray. Con la mención de su auto recordé a mi súper auto.

– ¿Y mi auto?– pregunté.

– Con todo lo ocurrido ni pendiente de tu auto ¿Qué modeló es?

– Un camaro plateado– conteste. Está angustiada por mi auto, aunque esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones ahora.

– Voy por ambos, dame 20 minutos– dicho esto, Gray abandonó la habitación. Me quedé sola.

– Juvia será mamá ¿Eh?– dije al aire– Podría ser peor ¿no?– ahora me dirigía a mi panza, aún era muy pronto para que siquiera él o ella escuchara algo pero aún así no podía evitar hablarle– Supongo que de ahora en adelante seremos tú y yo. No será tan malo ya verás, puede que no tengamos la vida de lujos que quisiera darte pero tampoco podemos molestar a tu tío y tu abuelo. Y mucho menos a tu papá. Disculpa a Juvia de antemano– reí– Juvia es muy torpe, pero te promete que hará su mejor esfuerzo para protegerte y ser la mejor madre que pueda ser, y también te pido disculpa porque te negaré todo a lo que tienes derecho, en especial a tu maravilloso padre. De verdad, de verdad lo siento– no puede evitar que las lágrimas rodarán por mis mejillas sin parar.

 **...**

Salí de la habitación de Juvia casi a la carrera, necesitaba pensar. ¡Por Dios! Ella estaba embarazada y de otro que no era yo, aún lo asimilaba del todo. Me apoye en la puerta y me dejé deslizar hasta el piso. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Escuche un sonido que provino de su habitación. Era ella. Pegue la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

– Podría ser peor ¿no?– fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de ella, y tenía razón podía ser algo mucho peor como una enfermedad terminal– Supongo que de ahora en adelante seremos tú y yo– comprendí que le hablaba a su hijo, por alguna razón sentí que escuchaba una conversación privada en la que yo no estaba invitado– No será tan malo ya verás, puede que no tengamos la vid...– fue lo último que escuche ya que había despegado mi oreja de la puerta, me puse de pie dispuesto a terminar la tarea que anteriormente había comenzado.

– Si tú me lo permites, no tienen porque estar los dos solos– le susurré a la puerta y me dispuse a caminar. Cuando llegué a mi auto tome el pequeño bolso de Juvia, y me dispuse a tomar un taxi, en menos de 5 minutos ya había tomado uno e íbamos camino a la plaza.

Cuando íbamos llegando pude visualizar el auto de Juvia en el estacionamiento, sólo quedaba ese.

– Por acá, señor– le ordené al taxista. Le pagué y me baje del auto pero no sin antes agradecer– Gracias– con un _"No es por nada"_ y un _"Que tengas buenas noches, joven"_ se fue el taxista. Mire el auto amarillo hasta que desapareció en la siguiente cuadra. Saque las llaves del pequeño bolso de Juvia, rápidamente abrí el auto y me embarque en este. Como prometí, en 20 minutos estuve de vuelta. Al entrar a la habitación la vi durmiendo, tenía un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Las limpie con delicadeza y suspire. Lo único que me alegraba de esta situación era que sentía que ahora estaba un poco más cerca de ella, que ella confiaba en mí y yo la apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera, en todo. Tomé su teléfono celular y escribí un mensaje a su imbécil hermano, le dije como siempre fuera Juvia que ella se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Lucy. En menos de dos minutos respondió con un:

" _ **Esta bien, cuídate.**_

 _ **Buenas noches"**_

Era un imbécil, pero se preocupaba por ella. Luego de eso apague el celular de Juvia y arrastre una silla hasta que estuvo junto a la cama de Juvia, revise un poco mis redes sociales. Cuando sentí que el sueño me vencía recibí una llamada.

– Aló– contesté.

– _¡Gray!_ – tuve que alejar el celular de mi oreja, era ella y su chillona voz.

– ¿Qué sucede, Erza?– Susurré para no despertar a Juvia.

– _¿Por qué no has llegado a casa?– reclamó– Ya es tarde_ – si no era porque ella me lo decía, yo no me hubiera percatado. Mire el reloj de la pared, este marca las 10:30 pm– _Si ibas a llegar tarde me hubieras avisado ¿no? Aquí estamos Lucy y yo esperándote._

– Lo siento, Erza, pero no voy a casa está noche– susurré de nuevo.

– _¿Por qué susurras?_ – preguntó con un tono de voz muy alto, tuve que alejar el celular de nuevo– _De seguro debes de estarte revolcando con una zorra por ahí. Ya te hablé de las consecuencias que eso..._ – la interrumpí porque si no me venía el sermón de las zorras y que sólo querían el dinero de mi padre y contagiarme un SIDA o algo parecido.

– Tengo que colgar, Erza, discúlpame con Lucy. Ya las llevaré a cenar a ambas otro día– volví a susurrar para finalmente colgar la llamada.

 **...**

– ¡Gray, Gray!– grité a mi celular, pero ya era tarde, en la otra línea se escuchaba el sonido que indica que ya la llamada había terminado. Lucy me miró extrañada.

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó confundida.

– El desgraciado no vendrá a cenar, sólo seremos tú y yo. Ya me va a estar escuchar ¿es que acaso no aprendió de la última vez? Casi le costó la muerte estar con una zorra.

– Tranquila, Erza– intento calmarme Lucy– Esa vez Gray estaba perdido. Ahora no, lo subestimas él no es de los idiotas que caen en el mismo pozo dos veces. ¿Quién sabrá? ¿Y si es una chica buena, que logra que el olvide a Juvia?– Eso es cierto, no le había visto el lado positivo.

– Tienes razón Lucy–dije contenta por Gray, ojalá se la pase de pelos.

– ¡Por supuesto que la tengo!– exclamó Lucy orgullosa– ¡Además, más pastel para nosotras!

– Eso es lo mejor ¡Yay!– chillé con alegría.

 **...**

Masamune Loxar se encontraba en su despacho, dando una mirada a unos documentos que tenía pendiente. Desde que Jellal se había incorporado al negocio, el trabajo para él había disminuido pero eso no quería decir que fuera poco. Ya hasta vestía un pijama ¿Desde cuando Masamune Loxar podía darse semejante lujo? De estar a las 10 de la noche, ya en casa, sin mencionar que estaría en pijama en vez de un ajustado y fino traje. Apenas estaría saliendo de las oficinas. Masamune tenía gente de confianza y muy eficaces cabe mencionar, pero siempre le gustaba echar un último vistazo a todo por el mismo. Masamune apagó su portátil, cuando estaba por salir de su despacho, el teléfono sonó, obligándolo a volver.

– ¿Si? buenas noches– contestó el hombre. De la otra línea provino una voz femenina bastante conocida para el.

– _Querido Masamune_ – Era Elza Scarlett– _¿Como estas?_

–De maravilla, Elza, y tú ¿como estas?– contestó el hombre con una voz cálida– ¿A que se debe el honor de esta llamada?

– _¿Acaso no puedo llamarte solo para saber de ti?_ – contestó la mujer sonando un tanto ofendida.

– Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es así, mujer– dijo un tanto divertido Masamune– Si solo quisieras saber de mi, nada te detendrá de ir a sacarme de la oficina y llevarme a cualquier parte a conversar de nuestras ajetreadas vidas ¿o me equivoco?– la mujer soltó una risa baja.

– _Me conoces bien, Masamune_ –dijo Elza en un tono divertido– _Te llamaba para hablar del compromiso de nuestros hijos_ – su tono de voz cambió completamente a uno serio.

– Ya me esperaba algo parecido– dijo el hombre igualmente serio–Las cosas no van tan bien como esperabas ¿eh?

– _Y tú sabes perfectamente quien es el responsable de eso_ – acotó la mujer.

– Gray Fullbuster– soltó Masamune.

– _Tu hijo_ – ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se hizo un silencio como por un minuto– _Sabes perfectamente que él es el culpable. No Gray, tal vez él si influya un poco. Pero me parece más culpa del complejo de hermano de tu hijo, que será un genio pero le falta madurar_ – Atacó Elza. Masamune sabía que Elza tenía razón pero en el fondo él estaba igual que su hijo y albergaba cierto rencor por el hijo menor de Silver.

– Tal vez tu hija no sea lo suficiente atractiva para despertar los instintos carnales de mi hijo– mintió Masamune, él sabia que Erza estaba lo suficientemente buena como para levantarle el muerto a cualquiera e incluso a él, claro si no la viera como una hija. Además sabia que su hijo le gustaba la mujer y mucho, pero la barrera entre ellos era su complejo de hermanos. Si el de ambos, porque esa chica amaba a Gray como el hermano que nunca tuvo y era igual de sobreprotectora que Jellal.

– No te pases, Masamune– Advirtió Elza– _Ambos sabemos que mi hija puede conseguir a cualquiera hombre que se proponga, y hasta te despertaría la momia esa que traes entre las piernas_ – _"Diablos"_ pensó Masamune, esa mujer vio a través de su pensamiento pervertido. Masamune estaba perdiendo la batalla en la defensa de su hijo.

– ¿Momia?– preguntó Masamune– Cuando quieras podemos ir a recordar viejos tiempos, Elza. Un caballero no tiene memoria, pero aún recuerdo como esta momia te hacía llamar mi nombre– Ofreció Masamune a Elza con un tono de voz muy sensual. Como ya había dicho Masamune no iba a ser la primera vez que uno de esos encuentros se diera, en su juventud antes de que ambos se casaran y de que Masamune conociera a la madre de Jellal, estos solían revolcarse en cualquier lugar que se les alborotaran las jóvenes hormonas, nada serio.

– _Lo recuerdo_ – admitió Elza avergonzada– _Pero, eso no viene al caso en estos momentos._

– ¿Entonces te lo pensarás para otro momento?– intento seguir cambiando de tema Masamune, aunque alguna parte de él quería recordar viejos tiempos. Elza seguía estando igual de atractiva y ambos estaban solos, un poco de compañía no cae mal de vez en cuando.

– _Ya iré por ti después_ – Masamune sonrió, así que él no era el único– _Sera mejor que borres esa sonrisita, aun me puedo arrepentir_ – advirtió Elza.

– Entonces ¿estábamos en que mi hijo era un idiota?– Masamune traicionó a su hijo _"Lo siento Jellal, pero por mi bien y por el tuyo. Porque me vas a agradecer bastante que haga funcionar tu relación cuando tengas a esa mujer debajo"_ Por más años que tuviera Masamune, aún pensaba en ciertas ocasiones más la cabeza de abajo que la de arriba.

– _Admito que mi Erza tiene un poco de complejo de hermano, pero dejando eso de lado tiene que haber una forma de obligarlos a convivir a diario solos para que olviden las barreras "Gray y Juvia" ¿tienes alguna idea?_ – con lo dicho por Elza la mente de Masamune se puso a trabajar, tenía que encontrar algo.

– Dame un minuto– pidió Masamune–haré una llamada– él dejó el auricular del teléfono con Elza esperando en la línea en su escritorio. Tomo su celular ejecutivo y marco un numero. Después del tercer repique, contestó una mujer.

– _Buenas noches, Masamune ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_ – habló la mujer, a pesar que era un lunes casi a las 11 de la noche y al otro día tenia que ir a trabajar a las 8 de la mañana, ella sonaba dispuesta a acatar cada orden de su jefe, estando o no estando en horario laboral.

– Siento molestarte a estas horas, Jenny– se disculpó Masamune con su empleada de mucha confianza– Pero quisiera saber si ya encontraste a la secretaria personal de Jellal.

– _Para mañana están programada las entrevistas_ – contestó Jenny.

– Cancela las entrevistas, Jenny– ordenó Masamune.

– _Masamune_ – hablo Jenny– _Son las 11 de la noche ¿usted pretende que yo cancele las entrevistas a esta hora, y llame a las chicas que deben estar entusiasmadas y listas para mañana a las 11 de la noche para darles la maravillosa noticia de que su posible jefe se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de cancelar todo? con lo entusiasmadas que estaban_ – Reclamo Jenny, por eso era que Masamune la tenía como su mano derecha. Ella era una de las pocas personas que no dudaba en decirle cuando no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

– Te has ablandado, Jenny– observó Masamune _"¿Que se había ablandado?"_ pensó Jenny– Pero tienes razón...

– Sabes que no dudaría en llamar a cada una de esas mocosas petulantes y huecas que solo quieren el puesto por que estarán todo el día con tu muy caliente hijo ¿no?– Interrumpió Jenny un tanto irritada– Pero eso significaría tener que ir a la oficina a buscar sus numero de contacto. En otra ocasión lo haría pero en estos momentos tengo a un dios del sexo esperando por mi en mi cuarto y el tipo esta bien bueno, Masamune– dijo sin vergüenza alguna.

– Eres toda una zorra, mujer– soltó Masamune divertido– Te dejo entonces para que tengas tu noche de pasión con _"el dios del sexo que está bien bueno"_ pero te quiero mañana en la oficina para que lidies con las mocosas petulantes que quieren que mi hijo se las tire en su escritorio– término por decir Masamune antes de colgar. Quien diría que la chica tímida de hace 15 años se convertiría en toda una zorra descarada, porque si la memoria no me falla unos cuantos jóvenes han puesto la renuncia por no poder con el despecho de que la rubia se los tirara y los botara al día siguiente como un pañuelo desechable. Masamune volvió a tomar el teléfono con la llamada de Elza en espera.

– Estoy de vuelta– dijo Masamune.

– _¿No que era solo un minuto?_ – Reclamó Elza– _Te tardaste una vida y parte de la otra._

– No exageres, mujer– se quejó Masamune– Tarde un poco más de un minuto pero conseguí una solución, aunque no creo que sea muy de tu agrado.

– _Te escucho_ – exigio Elza.

– ¿Te parece que tu hija sea la secretaria personal de mi hijo? no es que vaya a trabajar mucho. Después de todo es tu hija es más bien una excusa para que pasen tiempo juntos.

– _Los vas obligar a pasar tiempo juntos_ – dijo Elza– _Me agrada la idea._

– Falta que tu hija quiera ser _"Secretaria"_ – dijo Masamune para luego bostezar.

– _Si se lo pido no se va a negar, pero recuerda que mi Erza está en la universidad. Solo podría cumplir con su labor después de mediodía. No podrá asistir a tu hijo en la mañana_ – advirtió Elza.

– Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, y como ya te dije no es que ella se le vaya a exigir trabajo– se escucho a Elza suspirar.

– _Con lo terca que es mi hija, no creo que se vaya a quedar sin hacer nada_ – se quejó– _Pero esta hecho, en la mañana la llamo para que vaya a las oficinas en la tarde ¿Te parece?_

– Me parece perfecto– concordó Masamune.

– _Entonces nos vemos, Masamune. Buenas noches_ – se despidió Elza.

– No te olvides de ir por mi, Elza. Buenas noches– termino por decir Masamune antes de colgar la llamada y salir de su despacho.

 **...**

Iba llegando a casa, hoy no había podido ver a Juvia. Aventé las llaves de mi Ferrari en mi mesita de noche y me quite la ropa, para poder ducharme. Cuando llegué a la casa de Juvia me encontré con Jellal, me dijo que ella había ido a la plaza. Después de hablar como unos 15 minutos con él decidí ir a dar una vuelta, como vi un auto parecido al suyo estacione el mío y di unas vueltas por la plaza a ver si la encontraba, pero nada. Ese no es el único camaro plateado que hay en Tokyo. Aunque era idéntico al de ella, luego de eso fui a la librería a comprar unos libros. Estando en uno de mis lugares favoritos el tiempo se pasó volando, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Luego de salir de la ducha y tomar el primer pijama que vi de mi cajón, decidí llamar a Juvia.

Su teléfono celular estaba apagado, no quería parecer insistente pero necesitaba escuchar su voz. Ya que no la pude ver, y dentro de tres semanas tendría que volver a Londres y estoy bastante seguro de que ella no va a volver por quedarse con Jellal. Marque el número de su casa, después del tercer repique contestaron.

–Aló. Buenas noches, disculpe las horas pero ¿se encuentra Juvia?– pregunté.

– _Tú siempre tan educado_ – salió la voz de Jellal de la otra línea. Me sentí decepcionado.

– ¿Y Juvia?– pregunté impaciente.

– _Te escuchas bastante impaciente, chico_ – Jellal me agradaba, pero a veces podía ser muy molesto– _Siento decepcionarte pero Juvia no está_ – la verdad si me sentí muy decepcionado. Pero me pareció extraño que estuviera a estas horas fuera de casa.

– ¿No sabes dónde está?– pregunté curioso.

– _Ella me avisó que se iba a dormir hoy en casa de Lucy_ – explicó Jellal.

–Comprendo, gracias y disculpa que llame a estas horas.

– _No hay problema_ – salió la voz de Jellal de la otra línea, acompañada de un bostezo.

– Adiós– colgué la llamada. Supongo que se quiere reencontrar con sus amigas. Mejor voy a dormir, deje mi celular en mi mesa de noche y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

– ¿Quién era?– preguntó Masamune mirando a su hijo mayor que se dejaba caer de una forma para nada elegante en un sofá de la sala de estar.

– Zeref– contestó el joven peliazul subiendo los pies en la mesita negra que hacía juego con los sofá– Preguntaba por Juvia.

– ¿De esa forma tan vaga tratas los muebles de tu oficina?– preguntó de nuevo Masamune, en el acto el joven se enderezó quedando sentado en una postura perfecta y con la que todo ejecutivo te convencería hasta de que cometieras suicidio, bueno no cualquiera. No todos contaban con ese poder de convencimiento que poseía Jellal.

– Lo siento, padre– se disculpó Jellal– No volverá a suceder.

– No te pongas tan tenso, hijo– dijo Masamune en un tono relajado– Recuerda que estás en tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras– Jellal relajo un poco su postura, y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá pero no subió de nuevo los pies en la mesa– En tu oficina también puedes hacer lo que quieras, no necesariamente tienes que vestir traje todos los días. Eres joven, puedes vestir como quieras.

– Lo tendré en cuenta– contesto Jellal.

– Solo te lo decía porque a partir de mañana tendrás tu propia secretaria personal y no querrás que ella te vea como un vago en tu oficina ¿o si?– comentó Masamune.

– ¿Quien es _"ella"_?– Preguntó Jellal curioso.

– Es una sorpresa– contestó Masamune dejando a Jellal pensativo– A propósito, me parece muy raro que Juvia no salió a recibirnos como siempre ¿Estará enferma?

– Juvia no está en casa, padre– informó Jellal sobre la ausencia de Juvia– Me aviso que se iba a quedar en casa de Lucy.

– Hace tiempo que Juvia no se quedaba en casa de alguna amiga, me alegra que se esté divirtiendo– comentó antes de despedirse de su hijo mayor– Iré a dormir, tu viejo ya no tiene la misma resistencia de antes– ambos rieron– Buenas noches, Jellal.

– Buenas noches, padre– dijo Jellal, no pasaron 5 minutos desde que Masamune se fue a sus aposentos para que Jellal imitara su acción– Las sorpresas de este hombre no me agradan para nada– se quejo un pensativo Jellal camino a su habitación.

…

Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue el techo blanco y escéptico del hospital, mire la hora en el reloj de pared. Marcaba las 08:30 AM. Era temprano todavía, intente levantarme para ir al baño pero un peso en mi vientre no me dejo. Al bajar la mirada me di cuenta que era él quien apoyaba su cabeza en mi vientre limitando totalmente mi movimiento, bueno no totalmente podía simplemente levantarme y dejar que su cabeza chocara contra la camilla. De todas formas no se iba a hacer daño, solo se despertara un poco sorprendido, pero no lo haría, él me había ayudado el día anterior y era el único que sabia mi más grande secreto hasta ahora y por lo que tenía planeado el único de mis conocidos que lo supiera. Lo vi dormir se veía tan pacífico, aunque tenía unas sombras negras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos que no recordaba haber visto antes ¿Tendrá muchas preocupaciones en su vida? me pregunté. De igual forma de era mi asunto pero me preocupo un poco, después de todo era mi amigo de la infancia.

Transcurrieron como unos 15 minutos desde que había despertado, estaba pensando haría a partir de ahora pero las ganas de ir al baño se volvieron incontrolables. Como si él sintiera mi inquietud se despertó, me miró con esos pozos negros somnolientos que tanto ame en tiempo, si todavía lo amara como antes me hubiera quedado prendada de ellos pero ese no era el caso ahora. Cuando al fin se irguió por completo salí disparada al baño a liberar mi hidratación.

…

Me desperté cuando la sentí removerse, me había dormido en el vientre de ella y no es como si simplemente me hubiera vencido el sueño en esa posición. No, yo me acomode de esa forma para poder inhalar el olor de su piel a través del olor de clínico que desprendía su bata. Si ella se quejaba simplemente diría que me venció el sueño y por eso había despertado de esa forma. Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al abrirse fueron los hermosos ojos de ella, me miraba algo urgida. Eso me sorprendió por lo que me erguí en su totalidad, en eso ella salió disparada al baño y se encerró. Eso me preocupo lo suficiente como para mover mi cuerpo casi por inercia detrás de ella como si estuviéramos conectados.

– ¡Juvia!– Exclamé mientras tocaba la puerta– ¿Estás bien?– ella no contestó, por lo tanto seguí insistiendo– ¿Juvia?– De nuevo no obtuve respuesta alguna aun así seguí tocando la puerta– Abre, por favor– suplique. Ella abrió la puerta algo sonrojada.

– Tranquilo– su voz salió muy calmada– Juvia solo tenía muchas ganas de hacer pis– dijo avergonzada desviando la mirada.

– Oh– ahora era yo quien estaba avergonzado, inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mi nuca– Perdón por molestar– me disculpe por ser tan intenso.

– No te preocupes, a Juvia no le molesta– después de esa última frase dicha por Juvia se creó un silencio incómodo, a excepción de ayer no habíamos hablado desde hace años, obviando por supuesto las disputa que se habían presentado anteriormente. Lo que quiero decir es que no habíamos hablado como personas civilizadas.

– Iré por el doctor– dije y luego salí huyendo de ahí. Soy un cobarde sí, pero aun no puedo digerir por completo que ella está embarazada y de otro que no soy yo.

…

Observe a Gray salir de la habitación. Volví a la cama, vi mi celular olvidado y apagado en la mesita junto a la cama, cuando lo encendí recordé que no había avisado nada mi familia de que no iba a llegar a dormir pero cuando abrí para enviar un texto a Jellal vi que Gray había enviado uno diciendo que dormiría en casa de Lucy. Gracias dios que él lo había cubierto si no tendría que enfrentar a un par de hombres molestos cuando llegara a la casa. Y estoy segura que cuando me preguntaran que me había ocurrido me echaría a llorar en los brazos de ambos cosas que los preocupara y seria peor porque comenzaría un interrogatorio a muerte por el motivo mis lágrimas, seguro que podré evadirlos pero comenzarán a buscar culpables. Entonces el primero sería Zeref por se mi novio, cosa que lo involucraría a él y cuando supieran que no fue su culpa lo sumarían como un ayudante en su investigación. Serán tres hombres problemas con los que tendría que lidiar y a la final estoy segura que descubrirán mi secreto y les arruinare la vida a todos. Un simple mensaje de texto me había salvado la vida _"¡Gracias, Gray-sama!"_ En ese momento entro mi verdugo, recientemente ascendido a mi salvador con el doctor de ayer, que por sus ojeras supongo que seguía en guardia desde el día anterior.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Señorita Juvia?– Preguntó el gentil hombre.

– Juvia se encuentra bien, quiere ir a casa– respondí.

– Ya te puedes ir a casa– dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que estoy segura que mataría a cualquiera, me incluyo pero en estos momentos tengo muchas cosas que pensar como para preocuparme por una sonrisa matadora.

– ¡Yay! Juvia al fin se irá a casa– me alegré.

– Veo que estás muy bien, pero antes de irte debes pasar por mi oficina para darte una cita con el obstetra ¿te parece?– preguntó el doctor.

– Esta bien– contesté.

– Entonces te esperare en mi oficina– dijo el doctor para al fin retirarse del lugar. Dejándome sola de nuevo en un incómodo silencio con Gray.

– Juvia se cambiará– informé tomando mi ropa de una canasta puesta al lado de la puerta del baño. Me puse mi ahora arrugado vestido de flores, los botines marrones y como si pudiera faltar mi collar con la diminuta gota de agua. Me quede observando ese collar para luego bajar la mirada a mi vientre, sentí una profunda tristeza en ese momento. Mi hijo o hija no podría utilizar ese emblema, de hecho yo tendría que dejar de usarlo a la vista. Todo el mundo conoce muy bien lo que significa, sabrán que mi bebe es un Loxar. Los interesados le irán con el chisme a mi padre y me encontrara donde sea que esté en ese momento, aún no he decido a dónde iré, ni se que le diré a Zeref. No supe en que momento comencé a llorar, me observe en el espejo.

– Ya no te puedes dar el lujo de estar llorando por cualquier cosa, Juvia. Tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo– le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo que me devolvió la mirada llena de determinación, me lave las lágrimas y salí de la habitación. Gray estaba esperando en la silla en la que había pasado la noche.

– Juvia está lista para irse– dije. Gray me entrego mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto. Lo mire sorprendida, si había ido por mi auto- ¿Como fuiste por el?

– En taxi– contestó. Busque en mi bolso y saqué un fajo de billetes.

– ¿Cuanto te debe Juvia?– Pregunté contando el dinero.

– Eso no es necesario, Juvia– dijo Gray quitándome el fajo de billetes y poniéndolo de nuevo en el bolso, lo mire molesta.

– Juvia tiene que pagarte– protesté.

– Si, si– dijo empujándome fuera de la habitación– el doctor imbécil te está esperando en su oficina– dando por terminada nuestra conversación de mis deudas monetarias, casi que me arrastró a la oficina del doctor.

…

Me despertó el insistente sonido de mi celular. Antes de contestar mire la hora eran las 06:25 de la mañana ¿quien jode tan temprano? cuando vi el identificador de llamadas me di cuenta que era mi excéntrica madre.

– Buenos días, mama– contesté con mi aún somnolienta voz– ¿No te parece que es muy temprano para llamar?- me queje. Mire cómo despertaba Lucy que estaba durmiendo a mi lado.

– _Buen día ¿Como amaneció la hija más hermosa del mundo?_ – ¡Dios no! me senté de golpe en la cama, eso que dijo mi madre me puso los sentidos muy alerta, la conocía muy bien. Una de sus locuras venía a recaer sobre mi pobre alma. Por mi reacción Lucy también se puso alerta.

– ¿Qué tramas, mamá?– Pregunté desconfiada.

– _Te conseguí un empleo_ – soltó muy alegre. Solté el aire que sin darme cuenta estaba reteniendo, no siempre viene con una de sus locuras ¿verdad?– _Con esto no creas que te voy a abandonar económicamente_ – mencionó– _Sabes que he trabajado tan duro para mantener el imperio de los Scarlett con el fin de que sea tuyo ¿no?_

– No te preocupes, mamá. No había pensado que me dejarías en la calle, en lo absoluto– dije para tranquilizarla, ya se estaba poniendo intensa– Gracias, mamá, la verdad estaba considerando tener un empleo para ganar experiencia. ¿Donde voy a trabajar?¿Que función voy a desempeñar? ¿Cuando comienzo?

– _Ya te envié los detalles en un E-mail_ – respondió sonando muy tranquila, su tranquilidad y falta de detalles me tenían los pelos de punta– _hablamos luego, hija, que tengas buen día_ – termino a la carrera.

– ¿Mamá?– me quede hablando sola. Esto ya no me estaba gustando para nada.

– ¿Que sucede, Erza?– Preguntó una somnolienta Lucy.

– Parece que tengo un trabajo– conteste mientras me levantaba de la cama para ir por la portátil.

– ¿En serio?– preguntó Lucy emocionada– ¿En donde?

– Ya lo averiguaremos– contesté mientras abría el correo de mamá, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí a Lucy estar parada detrás de mí. Cuando vi la dirección de mi nuevo trabajo pensé _"¿No todo es tan simple con mi madre?"_

– ¿No es esa la dirección de la empresa del padre Juvia?– esperaba haberme equivocado con la dirección pero con lo que Lucy había preguntado estaba claro que no me había equivocado ni un poquito. Me puse de pie molesta en busca de mi celular, Lucy tomó el portátil para terminar de leer el correo. Intente llamar a mi madre pero como sospeche su celular estaba apagado.

– ¡Mierda!– grité mientras lanzaba mi celular a la cama.

– Eso no es todo, mi querida Erza– Lucy por segunda vez en el día me dijo lo que ya me imaginaba– Dice que comienzas hoy después de mediodía y ¿a que no adivinas qué cargo vas a desempeñar?– la voz de Lucy sonaba burlona.

– No quiero saberlo y ¿qué demonios es eso de que comienzo hoy?– me queje– Definitivamente no me presentaré.

– No creo que tengas opción a negarte, Erza- soltó Lucy algo divertida– Aquí abajo está marcado y resaltado algo como _"No te atrevas a faltar Erza Scarlett, si no me encargare de acabar con todas las fresas ,así como llevar a la quiebra a todas las pastelerías y la crema batida del mundo. No me importa si me cuesta la vida entera"–_ termino de leer Lucy.

– ¿Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi? ¿o si?- lloriquee mientras me dejaba caer de vuelta a mi cama.

– Si que te esta pasando, cariño– se burló Lucy.

– ¿Quieres dejar de burlarte de mi desgracia?– reclame a Lucy, ella me ignoro y siguió con lo suyo.

– Por cierto, al final dice _"Te amo, Erza. No me odies, lo hago por tu bien y no llegues tarde. No te olvides ponerte más bella, vas a estar con tu hombre después de todo"_ con un hombre así yo no faltara al trabajo, Erza– Apoyo Lucy a la loca de mi madre.

– ¿Quieres que le diga eso a Natsu?– Chantajee a Lucy.

– No vayas a trabajar, Erza, no trabajes con ese horrendo hombre– tanto así la afectaba la mención del nombre de Natsu– Pero si no vas, no comerás más nunca tu postre favorito– _"Touche"_. Eso fue lo único que tuvo que decir Lucy para convencerme de esta locura, de la que se me voy a arrepentir más tarde.

– Además él no es mi hombre, ni siquiera un beso nos hemos dado– recordé.

– Pero será tu hombre, Erza, es tu prometido– dijo Lucy.

– Eso no cambia las cosas, Lucy. Es matrimonio por conveniencia, solo eso– soné mas desanimada de lo que quería.

– No te desanimes, Erza, tarde o temprano ese hombre caerá rendido a tus pies– dijo Lucy, para luego meterse al baño pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo– Siento no poder desayunar contigo, Erza, pero quede en desayunar con Natsu y su familia hoy.

 **...**

Salí del baño, tenía que ir a ayudar a mi padre. Aún insistía en que debía de saber cómo manejar el negocio de la familia. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana cuando iba bajando a desayunar, me había puesto unos jean's clásicos, una sudadera negra y unas van's clásicas negras, mi cabello lo deje sin peinar. Hoy mi cuñada venía a desayunar con nosotros, estaba entusiasmado tenía la esperanza de que Juvia viniera con ella. Cuando por fin llegue a la mesa, ya Lucy estaba sentada junto a Natsu. Me decepcione al no ver a Juvia.

– Zeref, date prisa estamos esperando por ti– regañó mi padre.

– Lo siento, buenos días a todos– saludé sentándome a la derecha de mi padre. Aunque no iba a ser el sucesor, por ser el mayor me correspondía ese asiento o eso era lo que decía mi padre. A mi me daba igual si me sentaba en el último puesto de la mesa, yo solo quería comer– ¿Como estas, Lucy?– pregunté, me moría por preguntar por Juvia pero no quería ser descortés.

– Bien, gracias– contestó ella de forma muy educada. Todavía no podía creer que mi hermano se hubiera decidido a declararle su amor, podía ser un lanzado para todos menos para el amor. En cuestiones románticas era un cobarde– Y tú ¿cómo estas?

– Bien– contesté– ¿y Juvia?– pregunté al fin.

– Supongo que está bien, tengo días sin verla– comentó Lucy muy segura.

– Espera ¿que dijiste?– pregunté, tenía la esperanza de que fuera un error mío por estar dormido aún o que estaba soñando. No quería creer que Juvia me había mentido, en realidad me mintió fue Jellal, no ella. Pero él anoche sonaba muy seguro de que ella estaba en casa de Lucy.

– ¿Estas sordo o sigues dormido?– preguntó Natsu sarcástico– Ella dijo que tienes días sin verla– Como si mi cuerpo no siguiera mis órdenes me puse de pie y salí corriendo abandonando la mesa. Fui directo a mi auto, subí y arranque a toda velocidad a la casa de Juvia. Tenía miedo no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, esperaba encontrarla durmiendo en su casa y que todo fuera una broma, que ella me sonriera como siempre. Quería que todo siguiera igual, a medida que me acercaba a la casa de Juvia un nudo en mi estómago se hacía más fuerte ¿Sera que lo que me tenía desde que llegamos a Japón se está haciendo realidad? Dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento de Juvia. Toque el timbre un par de veces, cuando iba a tocar por tercera vez la nana Haruka abrió la puerta.

– Buen día, joven Zeref– saludó la anciana, entre a la casa ignorándola por completo, sé que eso fue descortés de mi parte pero ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de eso. Bajando de las escaleras venía Jellal junto a su padre.

– ¿Donde esta Juvia?– Exigí saber.

– ¿Mal día?– preguntó Jellal, ignore su pregunta.

– ¿Donde esta Juvia?– volví a preguntar.

– Bien, bien– contestó Jellal– Aún debe de estar en casa de Lucy– explicó. Mi alma cayó a mis pies ¿por qué Juvia mentiría? ¿Por qué no querría que nadie supiera en donde estaba?

– Lucy está en mi casa desayunando y me dijo que tiene días sin ver a Juvia– esas palabras supieron agrias en mi boca.

– ¿Qué dijiste?– preguntó ahora un alterado Jellal– ¿Por qué Juvia mentiría?

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices muchacho?– habló por primera vez Masamune. No fue necesario que dijera nada, porque la forma en que lo mire pareció darle la respuesta que necesitaba el hombre.

– Vamos a buscarla– dijo Jellal y salió corriendo hacia la salida, lo seguí en el acto y Masamunne no le quedó de otra más que seguirnos. Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento nos encontramos con lo que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

 **...**

Gray yo salíamos de la clínica, no tardamos más de 20 minutos en el consultorio del doctor. Me había dado una cita para el martes de la semana siguiente y me había recomendado comer bien y tratar de no tener emociones fuertes, eso afectaba al bebé.

– Te acompañaré a casa– ofreció Gray subiendo a su auto antes de que pudiera negarme. Me encogí de hombros y subí a mi auto. Lo puse en marcha a casa _"no se te olvidé decir que estabas en casa de Lucy"_ pensé. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar como dejar a Zeref sin lastimarlo, yo no quería separarme de él pero era necesario para no interferir en su brillante futuro. Mire por el retrovisor Gray me seguía como un perro guardián. En unos 20 minutos aproximadamente llegamos a casa, me estacione en el frente de la casa. De ninguna manera podía dejar que Gray aparcara su auto en el estacionamiento de la casa, Jellal y mi padre aún debían de estar en la casa.

– No tenías porque acompañar a Juvia a casa, ya hiciste suficiente por ella– dije.

– ¿No esperas que deje a una mujer embarazada ir sola a casa? ¿O si?– preguntó Gray.

– No digas la palabra con _"E"_ , alguien podría escucharte– regañe.

– Tienes razón, lo siento– se disculpó Gray.

– No tienes que disculparte, ya has hecho suficiente eso el problema de Juvia sola– Gray cambio su expresión a una seria y tomó mi mano entres sus grandes manos. Esto me sorprendió.

– No tienes porque estar sola, Juvia. Yo puedo estar contigo en esto, si me lo pides– ofreció. Me sentí un poco feliz pero aun así no podía aceptar su oferta, estaría traicionando a Zeref.

– Muchas gracias, pero Juvia no puede involucrar a más nadie. Juvia de esta muy agradecida contigo– hice una reverencia a Gray en forma de agradecimiento. Estaba realmente agradecida con él. Me di la vuelta para entrar a la casa, de repente sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura.

– De verdad no tienes que estar sola, Juvia, deja que te ayude– escuche decir a Gray a centímetros de mi oído. No me dio tiempo de responder porque escuche una voz bastante familiar para mi.

– ¿Que significa esto, Juvia?– exigió saber Jellal. Sentí que mi corazón se saldría de su sitió, no era por Jellal la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento era él, si no más bien por la persona que estaba de pie detrás de Jellal. Inconscientemente baje la mirada a las manos de Gray aún en mi cintura las aparte de un manotón, levante la mirada de nuevo y se encontraron con esos pozos negros en los que amaba perderme. Estaban llenos de preguntas... De..¿De decepción?

– Solo contéstame una cosa, Juvia ¿Donde estabas anoche?– salió de los labios de Zeref un tono de voz que heló la sangre.

– Juvia estaba en casa de Lucy– conteste sin titubear. La expresión de Zeref se transformó por completó, vi el dolor en sus ojos aunque no entendía porque.

– No seas mentirosa, Juvia– Reclamó Jellal– Lucy estaba en casa de Zeref esta mañana y ella afirma que te ha visto en días– Ahora caía en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Mi vida no podía estar peor.

– Z-Zeref... Deja que Juvia te expliq...– intenté defenderme pero Zeref me interrumpió.

– No tienes nada que explicarme, Juvia– podía sentir el dolor en la voz de mi amado pelinegro. Quise dar un paso hasta él, pero me detuve ¿Esta era mi oportunidad de dejarlo libre? Pero no quería que terminará así. No con él mirándome de esa forma, sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo, no podía soportar que él me mirará de esa forma. Me quedé congelada, si decía algo más iba a echarme a llorar y decir toda la verdad, arruinando así la vida de todos. Miraba mis pies deseando que todo esto fuera solo un mal sueño del que despertaría pronto. El silencio en el lugar duro tanto que sentí que mi deseo se cumpliría y todo esto era un sueño hasta que la triste y cruel me abofeteó con todo su ser– ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele, Juvia?– preguntó Zeref, levante la mirada hasta él– Que no hayas confiado lo suficiente en mi para decirme que aún lo amabas a él– miró a Gray– y decirme que querías permanecer a su lado, disculpa que no haya sido lo suficientemente confiable como para que me dijeras tus verdaderos deseos.

– Tú no tienes las culpa de nada– salió de mi boca apenas un hiló de voz. Este era el precio que tenia que pagar, nada era gratis en esta vida, la inmensa felicidad que había sentido al aceptar el hecho de que iba a ser madre estaba pasando factura y con creces. Zeref se acercó a mí y acarició mi rostro.

– Espero que seas feliz, Juvia– dijo casi en un susurro ¿Que había hecho para merecer esto, Dios? Con eso último lo vi marcharse, camino hasta el estacionamiento y se embarcó en su auto. Observé su auto hasta que desapareció de la cuadra. Esto es lo mejor para ti. Caí de rodillas al piso y lloré, lloré como si no hubiera mañana. Gray intento acercarse a mi pero Jellal no se lo permitió.

– No te le acerques, esto es culpa tuya– rugió Jellal, aunque a quien le dedico una mirada de decepción fue a mí. Genial, dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Esto serviría

para que él estuviera molesto y lo suficiente apartado para poder irme sin problemas.

– Ven, mi niña– era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que notaba la presencia de mi padre. Me recogió del piso como cuando era niña que me caía y raspaba mi rodilla, me aferré a su pecho y continúe llorando– Jellal ve a trabajar, yo me quedaré con Juvia en casa. Y tú, joven Gray, será mejor que vayas a casa. Me saludas a tu padre– fue lo último que dijo mi padre antes de entrar a casa conmigo en brazos.

 **...**

A unas cuadras de la casa de Juvia, estacione mi auto. Sentía que iba a morir de dolor, el hueco en mi pecho era inmenso. Golpeé el volante del auto.

– ¡Maldición!– grité, sentí como unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. La perdí, y por culpa de él. Nunca debimos de haber vuelto, no hasta que ella lo hubiera olvidado por completo. Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo, le marque a la Lahar.

– _¿Que se le ofrece, Señor?_ – contestó al primer tono Lahar.

– Reserva un boleto de avión a Londres para mañana, por favor– ordené.

– Entendido– dicho todo colgué la llamada, lo bueno de Lahar era que no se entrometía si no le dabas la confianza para eso. Estaba completamente seguro que mi voz estaba bastante quebrada pero él no hizo comentario alguno. Me iría a Londres lo más pronto posible para no estorbarle a ella con mi presencia.

 **...**

Acaba de presenciar lo que había estado deseando por meses, creí que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando ella fuera libre del hermano de Natsu, pero verla caer de rodillas al piso de esa manera me partió el corazón. Aún podía escuchar su llanto desgarrador en mis oídos, el sufrimiento por él que ella estaba pasando era totalmente mi culpa, por mi maldita insistencia. Aún cuando ella ya me había rechazado volví a insistir, cosas que me costo muy caro. No solo a mi, si no a ella. Aunque esto era beneficioso para mi, no tenía planeado que ocurriera así ni tampoco que ella herirla. Tenía planeado enamorarla y que ella lo dejaran por voluntad y sin resentimiento alguno. Estacioné el auto frente a la casa de Erza, cuando ella se enterara me iba matar. Entre a la casa no había a nadie, suspire. Hoy no había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

 **...**

Eran las pasadas las 12 e iba de camino a mi nuevo y maravilloso trabajo. Dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa Loxar. Vestía de forma casual, de todas formas en el E-mail decía que podía vestir como quisiera. Tenía unos jeans sencillos y una blusa manga larga azul marino, un lazo rojo en mi cabello y unas zapatillas rojas. Me di una última mirada en vidrio del auto, he tenido mejores días pero no estaba mal. La sede principal de las operaciones Loxar era un gran edificio cubierto de vidrios polarizados, en la entrada del edición habían unas letras enormes de acero con el nombre _"Loxar, C.A."_ grabado en el. Al entrar había un par de chicas para recibir a los clientes, una de ellas me vio y se puso de pie de inmediato.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Scarlett– dijo la chica acercándose a mí.

– Buenas tardes– contesté.

– Pase por aquí– dijo la pelinegra guiándome hasta el ascensor. Marcó en el ascensor el piso 5. Observé como se cerraron las puertas del mismo, en menos de 2 minutos estábamos frente a una puerta con una placa con el nombre _"Jenny Realight"_ grabado, la chica tocó la puerta un par de veces. Cuando se abrió la puerta salió una despampanante rubio vistiendo un traje femenino de color gris haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules.

– Es un placer, Erza Scarlett– me tendió la mano la rubia– Soy Jenny Realight– se presento la mujer, aunque ya sabía su nombre.

– Un gusto igual– contesté sonriendo.

– Es hora de llevarte a tu lugar de trabajo– dijo la rubia con su imponente voz. Me tomo por los hombros y me guío de vuelta al ascensor. Ahora marco el último piso del edificio– Te vas a llevar muy bien con él– rodé los ojos ¿A quien quieren engañar? Él no me soporta. El ascensor tardó algo en llegar al último piso, llegamos a una puerta en la que su nombre estaba grabado, el nombre de él.

– Cariño, espera un momento afuera– dijo Jenny antes de entrar a la oficina de él sin tocar la puerta.

 **...**

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer pero no lograba concentrarme ni siquiera un poco, eran las 12 del mediodía pasadas. No tenía apetito, las horas se pasaban lenta a horrores. Estaba desesperado por llegar a casa, estaba muy molesto con Juvia por lo que había hecho. Acabar su relación con Zeref y por a revolcarse una noche con el Fullbuster. Aún así cuando la vi caer de rodillas y llorar como lo había hecho, estaba arrepentida y estaba sufriendo un montón... eso no justificaba lo que había hecho pero aún así estaba preocupado por ella, estaba aterrado de que ella cometiera una locura. Aunque Juvia no era una mujer débil, estoy seguro que ella se había quebrado esta vez. _"No te preocupes, Jellal, padre está con ella"_ me dije a si mismo para intentar mantener la calma, respiré hondo pero igual tenía que liberar presión y que mejor forma que ir a buscar una mujer. Justo en ese momento entró Jenny a mi oficina. Que oportuna, esta mujer era conocida por pasarse todos los empleados masculinos que habían trabajado aquí, por eso mismo el 90% de los trabajadores de aquí eran mujeres y los pocos hombres que habían, se les ponía en duda la sexualidad.

– Jenny– dije en un tono muy sensual– ¿A que se debe el honor de tu presencia?– me le acerque tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a mí. Ella soltó una risa.

– Se lo que planeas, niño– dijo llevando su mano sin vergüenza alguna a mi entrepierna y acariciando mi miembro por encima de mis jean's, me agradó la caricia de la mujer– Pero no es el momento para esto, tu nueva secretaria esta afuera ¿A qué no sabes quién es?.

– No me interesa, quien sea puede esperar– la pegue más a mi, comencé a morderle el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Ella continuo con su descarada caricia estimulando mi entrepierna, cuando estaba bastante duro y apunto de cogérmela en mi escritorio, ella gritó.

– Erza, ya puedes entrar– me quedé helado al escuchar ese nombre.

 **...**

Jenny ya se estaba tardando bastante, mi pierna tenía un tic nervioso. Yo que no quería estar ahí y ellos que me daban motivos para irme. Cuando estaba por largarme escuche a Jenny llamarme.

– Erza, ya puedes entrar– al entrar vi a Jellar parado abrazando a Jenny por la cintura, al verme la soltó y se apartó de ella como si diera corriente, los colores abandonaron su rostro. Bajo su mirada a su entrepierna y se cubrió con sus manos, por reflejo seguí su mirada y descubrí lo que intentaba ocultar en vano. Me sonroje, al mismo tiempo los colores volvieron al rostro de Jellal dejándolo como un tomate. _"No está mal"_ pensé en medio de mi vergüenza.

– Lo siento, creo que interrumpí algo– hice una pausa– mejor vengo en otro momento– me sentía humillada. Puede que nuestro compromiso no fuera de verdad pero él me debía respeto. Cuando estaba por salir de la oficina Jellal me tomó del brazo impidiendo mi salida, cuando volteé a mirarlo me soltó... aún seguía sonrojado. Se veía algo tierno, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, fue Jenny quien rompió el hielo.

– Bueno, amores los dos– Dijo Jenny saliendo con una sonrisa de allí, acompañado de un beso que lanzó al aire. Volviendo a dejar la oficina en un silencio sepulcral.

 **...**

Esa Jenny es una traidora ¿como se le ocurre dejarme sólo aquí con esta mujer? Y luego de haberme calentado y dejado con las ganas, que Erza nos encontrará en esa situación no estaba para nada en mis planes. No esperaba que ella fuera quien estuviera a fuera esperando. En el momento que me encontró con Jenny en esa situación, sentí que debía de pedirle perdón. Por alguna razón me molestaba que ella fuera a pensar mal de la situación _"¿Que esperas que hiciera?"_ Me gritó mi conciencia, si te encontró manoseando a otra mujer y con nuestro amigo en posición de ataque. Deje de lado mi lucha interna, ahora fui totalmente consiente de su cercanía. Su cabello desprendía un dulce aroma a fresas y sus labios se veían carnosos. Por el bien de mi amigo puse distancia entre ambos.

– Perdón– dije casi en un susurro. Ella me miró sorprendida, como si fuera un espécimen nunca antes visto.

– ¿Estas bien?– preguntó con sus ojos como platos. Eso me irritó ¿Es tan extraño que pida perdón? _"¡Si, orgulloso de mierda!"_ escuche la voz de Juvia en mi cabeza. La mire irritado– Esta bien, esta bien...– ella camino hasta mi butaca de oficina, tomo asiento y dio una vuelta– Aunque no se porque te disculpas...

–Por lo de hace un momento... Te debo respeto ¿no?– Explique.

– Sabes que estás en libertad de hacer lo que quieras ¿no? es como si nuestro compromiso fuera real– dijo ella restándole importancia con un gesto de sus manos. ¿A esta mujer que le pasa? Me tomo la molestia de pedir perdón y a ella le da igual. Su indiferencia me irrito más de lo que estaba. Veamos si con esto sigues igual de tranquila corazón. En menos de 5 segundos pase de estar de pie frente a mi escritorio a tenerla acorralada en mi silla con mi rostro a sólo centímetros de el de ella.

– ¿Q-qué hac-ces?– preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada. Bien había roto sus defensas.

– Como que se me antojó besar a alguien– susurré bastante sensual en su oído, la sentí temblar... rocé mis labios con lo de ellas, se sintió mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella estaba del color de su cabello

– ¿Q-q-qu é t-te hace p-pensar q-q-que puede i-ir por a-ahí besando a las p-pers-sonas?– reclamó. O por lo menos lo intento.

– Tengo confianza– conteste arrogante, y la tenía... Sabía que más de una moriría por estar en el lugar de esta mujer, no desaproveche la oportunidad de restregarle eso en su cara– Muchas morirían por estar en tu lugar, siéntete afortunada– sentencié apartándome, para mi sorpresa no me agrado del todo dejar de sentir su respiración en mis mejillas, ella me miró irritada. Para mi sorpresa nuestra distancia duro menos de 10 segundos, porque ella me tomo por el frente del suéter. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, lo que envió una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo mandándole una señal de advertencia a mi sensible amigo _"¡Apartate! Nos va a poner en rojo"_ me gritó mi subconsciente ¡muy tarde! Sentí su lengua recorrer de forma dolorosamente lenta y sensual mi cuello desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Con un corrientazo como ese mi amigo estaba en posición de ataque de nuevo.

– Tengo confianza– Susurro ella arrogante en mi oído y bajando la mirada hasta mi entrepierna mostrando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, para finalmente poner distancia entre nosotros. Se puso de pie y camino contoneando sus caderas sensualmente de un lado a otro, a unos pasos de la salida se detuvo.

– Voy por un café– anuncio. Para continuar batiendo su trasero hasta la salida, cuando abrió la puerta pareció recordar algo– ¿Se te ofrece algo?

– Un café fuerte y con bastante azúcar, si eres tan amable– conteste.

– No te ilusiones, corazón– dijo mirándome por encima del hombro– Sólo lo hago porque es parte de mi trabajo ¿no?– volvió a mirar mi aún activa erección y soltó una risa burlona– Te dejo para que te arregles con tu amigo– me guiñó. Para por fin salir de la oficina.

 **...**

Salí de la oficina de Jellal. Cuando por fin puse suficiente distancia entre los dos, las piernas me fallaron y sentí la vergüenza inundar mi rostro.

– ¡Kami-sama!– exclamé de rodillas en el piso, mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	13. Capítulo 12: Caminos Distintos

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Me hice una pequeña pausa en mis obligaciones como estudiantes para traerles este capítulo nuevo. Les informo que ahora la historia está disponible en Wattpad, publicada por _**HanaeUchiha.**_ Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Caminos Distintos.**

Jenny, quien por cierto ya no me cae tan bien, nos dejó solos. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente entre los dos. Jellal me miraba desconcertado, como si esperara que la última persona en el mundo que estuviera allí fuera yo. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero mis piernas no se movían, y que Jellal estuviera a sólo centímetros de distancia no me ayudaba mucho. Su masculino aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales, era tan fuerte pero a la vez tan suave. Por el bien de mi ritmo cardíaco, Jellal puso distancia entre ambos. Me sentí ligeramente decepcionada, ya no podía aspirar tanto su aroma. Para ser sincera, podía olerlo todo el día.

– Perdón– dijo Jellal en un susurro. Ahora quien lo miraba desconcertada era yo _"¡Wow! ¿Qué le sucede?"_ pensé sorprendida.

– ¿Estas bien?– pregunté aún sin salir de mi sorpresa. Me miro irritado– Esta bien, esta bien...– camine hasta la butaca detrás del escritorio, necesitaba parecer tranquila con lo que estaba apunto de decir y allí de pie con las piernas temblando, no era muy buena la impresión que iba a dar. Tome asiento y di una vuelta en la muy cómoda butaca– Aunque, no se porque te disculpas...

– Por lo de hace un momento... Te debo respeto ¿no?– explicó como si fuera obvio.

– Sabes que estás en libertad de hacer lo que quieras ¿no? es como si nuestro compromiso fuera real– dije pareciendo lo mas desinteresada posible y restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Pero lo cierto es que yo quería esta relación, quería que él me diera explicaciones como lo estaba haciendo ahora y no por obligación si no porque me amara y quería compartir sus cosas conmigo. A él pareció irritarle mi falta de interés, su mirada no era precisamente amigable. En un pestañeo paso de estar parado frente a mi, a tenerme acorralada en la silla con su rostro tan cerca del mío que estaba segura que ya estaba tan roja como mi cabello, mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

– ¿Q-qué hac-ces?– tartamudee nerviosa. Si hace unos instantes había parecido la mujer más indiferente del mundo, eso se había acabado.

– Como que se me antojó besar a alguien– susurró con una voz tan sensual que me puso los pelos de punta, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo...rozó sus labios con los míos. Mi corazón no puede soportar tanto, sentí mi rostro arder más, si es que era posible.

– ¿Q-q-qué t-te hace p-pensar q-q-que puede i-ir por a-allí besando a las p-pers-sonas?– intenté reclamar, no es que me hubiera disgustado pero tenía mi orgullo.

– Tengo confianza– soltó arrogante. Sentí como me hirvió la sangre– Muchas morirían por estar en tu lugar, siéntete afortunada– sentenció alejándose de mí, estaba tan molesta que no me importo que se hubiera apartado de mi, maldito ególatra. ¿Que demonios se cree? Así que tienes confianza ¿Eh? Yo no quería estar al mismo nivel que él pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poner a este tipo en su lugar, los hombres suspiraban por mi mamá y bueno todos dicen que soy la viva imagen de ella, así que no tengo mucho que perder.

Lo tome por el frente de su camisa atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia mí. Tome una ultima respiración antes de hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero no sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a sentir su aroma inundar mis fosas nasales _"¡Vamos, Erza! A ponerlo en su lugar"_ me animé a mi misma. Deslice la punta de mi lengua desde su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, asegurándome de hacerlo lento y dejándome disfrutar de su sabor.

– Tengo confianza– susurre intentado parecer arrogante, pero lo cierto era que me moría de la vergüenza. A pesar de todo baje la mirada hasta su entrepierna a ver si había logrado mi cometido _"¡Bingo!"_ sonreí burlona, pero ahora necesitaba poner distancia entre nosotros antes de que se me cayera todo este teatro y mostrará lo avergonzada que estaba. Me puse de pie y camine contoneando las caderas sensualmente de un lado a otro como lo hacían las zorras de la universidad, a unos pasos de la salida me detuve.

– Voy por un café– anuncié _. "¡Sal rápido!"_ Me gritó mi subconsciente. Continúe batiendo mi trasero hasta la salida, cuando abrí la puerta recordé que a pesar de todo era su secretaría y tenia que cumplir con mi deber– ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–Un café fuerte y con bastante azúcar, si eres tan amable– ordenó Jellal.

– No te ilusiones, corazón– dije altiva mirándolo por encima del hombro– Sólo lo hago porque es parte de mi trabajo ¿no?– involuntariamente volví a mirar su aún activa erección y solté una risa burlona– Te dejo para que te arregles con tu amigo– le guiñe y por fin salí de ahí.

Salí huyendo por el pasillo. Cuando por fin puse suficiente distancia entre los dos, las piernas me fallaron y sentí la vergüenza inundar mi rostro.

– ¡Kami-sama!– exclamé de rodillas en el piso, mi corazón amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Intenté recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco, recordé que me había besado... Toque mis labios justo donde habían estado los suyos. Bueno no había sido así como un beso, pero igual eso había descontrolado mi corazón lo suficiente como para hacerme actuar como una zorra. Intenté ponerme de pie, para mi alivio ya me había recuperado de ese incidente. Estaba bastante feliz de cierto modo, pude romper la paz de ese hombre. Aunque lo que me hacía realmente feliz era que provocaba algo en ese hombre, y le iba a sacar provecho. Sólo por diversión, nunca me imaginé estar pensando como las zorras, pero en la guerra y en amor todo se vale. Fui a la cafetería del lugar casi que saltando de felicidad.

 **...**

¡Por dios! Si esos eran los tráileres, ya no me disgustaba el hecho de que esa mujer fuera mi esposa, de hecho hace un rato que ya hasta me agradaba. Me deje caer en mi butaca respirando profundo para recuperarme e intentar calmar a mi amigo. Después de unos 10 minutos de estar respiraciones profundas, me calme por completo.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer pero seguía sin concentrarme, intenté marcar a Juvia pero no estaba de humor para hablar con ella. Llame a mi padre, al segundo tono contestó.

– _Hola, hijo_ – salió la voz de mi padre de la otra línea– _¿Cómo ha ido tu día?_ – preguntó algo ansioso, ya me hacía una idea del por qué.

– Gracias por la sorpresa, padre– contesté irritado. Aunque no lo estaba del todo, escuche la risa de mi padre salir del teléfono.

– _Pensé que te gustaría_ – comentó divertido.

– Dejando eso de lado– cambié a un tono serio– ¿Cómo esta ella?– pregunté.

– _No ha salido de su habitación desde esta mañana_ – contó– _Mi pobre Juvia esta sufriendo._

– ¡Es su culpa!– salió de mi boca, en un tono exaltado.

– _No seas tan duro con ella_ – dijo mi padre con paciencia.

– ¿Tú viste como estaba ese chico, padre?– pregunté– ¿Lo viste? Estaba destrozado– a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía conociendo a Zeref, me caía muy bien y me parecía un buen partido para Juvia. A diferencia del Gray ese.

– _Si, lo sé_ – sonó algo desanimado, a él también le caía de maravilla ese chico– _siento que le debo una disculpa._

– ¿Y qué le vas a decir?– pregunté alterado– Me disculpo porque mi hija sea una zorra que se estuvo revolcando con Gray Fullbuster...– me vi interrumpido por mi padre.

– _Jellal_ – su tono de voz me puso los pelos de punta– _Respeta a tu hermana_ – sentí su molestia y frialdad a través de la línea. En ese momento me aplasto la realidad de que ella era su hija, la que había criado y visto crecer, por supuesto que sí la ofendía iría con todo sobre mí. Fui consiente de que a pensar de que ellos me habían recibido hace un mes como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo, existía ese vacío de los años que no se podía recuperar. Parece que me quede mucho tiempo en silencio.

– _¿Jellal?_ – salió la voz de mi padre de la línea, ahora con un tono inseguro.

– Debes disculparme, padre– dije en un tono formal que no había usado con él desde que lo conocí– No te debí ofender a mi hermana de esa forma.

– _N-no, no, Jellal_ – tartamudeó mi padre a través de la línea– _no tienes por qué disculparte... Se que tienes razón, Juvia no se comportó de la mejor manera. Sólo que esa palabra suena muy despectiva ¿No te parece?_ – pregunto nervioso. Ahora que lo había dicho mi padre era cierto, cree que me excedí un poco al utilizar esa palabra pero aún seguía creyendo que ella había actuado como tal.

– Tienes razón, padre– estuve de acuerdo con él– Nos vemos en la cena– colgué sin darle a mi padre tiempo de responder, aún seguía un poco inestable por la bofetada que me había dado la realidad.

 **...**

Caminaba por el pasillo de la oficina de Jellal con nuestros cafés en mano. Me quedé helada con la mano reposando en el pomo de la puerta al escuchar a Jellal gritar. No fue su grito, si no las palabras que salieron de su boca lo que me descolocó por completo.

– ¿Y qué le vas a decir?– sonó bastante alterado– Me disculpo porque mi hija sea una zorra que se estuvo revolcando con Gray Fullbuster...– Quería entrar y averiguar porqué el había dicho que Juvia se estuvo revolcando con Gray, fue entonces que recordé la llamada de anoche.

 **Flash Back**

" _¿Donde se habrá metido ese idiota?"_ Me pregunté marcando el número de Gray, después de unos cuantos tonos de espera, contestó.

– _¿Diga?–_ contestó.

– ¡Gray!– chillé.

– _¿Qué sucede, Erza?_ – susurró. Eso me trajo una idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero decidí esperar que él lo dijera.

– ¿Por qué no has llegado a casa?– reclame– Ya es tarde– había visto la hora en el reloj de pared de la cocina eran pasadas las 10:30 pm– Si ibas a llegar tarde me hubieras avisado ¿no? Aquí estamos Lucy y yo esperándote.

– _Lo siento, Erza. Pero no voy a casa está noche_ – susurró de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué hablas en susurros?– pregunté con elevando mi tono de voz, había decidido esperar a que él admitiera que estaba por allí con una de sus perras, pero la curiosidad me gano– ¡De seguro debes de estarte revolcando con una zorra por ahí! Ya te hablé de las consecuencias que eso...– me vi interrumpida por Gray.

– _Tengo que colgar, Erza. Discúlpame con Lucy, ya las llevaré a cenar a ambas otro día_ – se disculpó y colgó la llamada.

– ¡Gray!– le grité inútilmente a mi celular.

– ¿Qué dijo?– preguntó Lucy.

– Esta con una de sus perras– contesté restándole importancia.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Aunque estaba casi segura que Juvia era la chica con la que Gray había estado anoche, tenía que confirmarlo. Entre a la oficina.

– ¿Es cierto eso que acabas de decir?– pregunté– sobre que Juvia había estado con Gray– Jellal se dio la vuelta mirándome algo cansado.

– Si– suspiró– Esta mañana Juvia término su relación con Zeref Dragneel porque este se enteró de que Juvia no había pasado la noche con Lucy, si no con Gray.

– ¿Lucy?– pregunté desconcertada– Lucy paso la noche conmigo– Jellal suspiró otra vez.

– Allí tienes tu respuesta– dijo con un tono algo decepcionado. Estiro la mano para que le entregará el café– Más vale que este como me gusta– le quito la tapa y bebió un poco– Buen trabajo– sonrió cansado. Algo debió pasar, hace 10 minutos no lo había dejado así. Bueno no es que lo hubiera dejado en las mejores condiciones pero parecía energético, ahora parecía ¿triste? Si triste.

– ¿Paso algo?– pregunté con timidez, tomando asiento frente a él. No esperaba que él me contara sus problemas, solo pregunté por cortesía y porque sería mi marido ¿no? Tendría que estar ahí para él.

– Tuve una pequeña discusión con mi padre– para mi sorpresa, él comenzó a hablar para dejar salir lo que lo atormentaba– bueno... No fue así como que una gran discusión– hizo una pausa. Le di una mirada con la que le trasmitiera confianza para que continuara– sólo que me hizo darme cuenta de la brecha de los años que existe entre nosotros– A cualquiera le preocuparía eso, aunque Jellal parecía que hubiera estado entre los Loxar siempre. Pero, supongo que él también es humano ¿no? Tiene inseguridades.

– Aún así, estoy segura que Juvia y el Señor Masamune te aman– alcancé su mano para darle apoyo– puede que exista esa brecha, pero aún así ellos te aman como si siempre hubieras estado junto a ellos. No dejes que esos detalles te afecten ¿vale?– sacudí su cabello despeinándolo más de lo que estaba.

– ¡Hey!– se quejó, pero no parecía molesto por ello. Me levanté y comencé a caminar a la salida por segunda vez en menos de media hora– ¿A donde vas?– preguntó.

– A resolver algunos asuntos– en realidad iba a averiguar con uno de los actores principales que había pasado– ¿Puedo salir antes hoy?– pregunté.

– Si me negaba, de todas maneras te irías o ¿me equivoco?– preguntó Jellal con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

– No, no lo haces– contesté– Nos vemos mañana– me despedí con un gesto de manos.

 **...**

Hoy no había sido precisamente el día más tranquilo de mi vida.

– Nieves, nuestra hija cometió un error– dije mirando a la foto de mi difunta y hermosa esposa– Aún así, estoy seguro que hay una explicación detrás de ello. Luego de verla sufrir así por ese chico, estoy completamente seguro que ella no hizo lo que hizo sin alguna explicación, ya esperaré que se calme la marea para hablar con ella.

Estaba preocupado por Juvia pero también estaba preocupado por Jellal, había sido un poco duro con él. Aunque era un poco su culpa, había sido grosero con su hermana. Cuando lo escuche hablarme como lo hizo la primera vez que lo conocí, sentí que las paredes que había destruido entre nosotros se habían vuelto a levantar por un error de mi parte. A pesar de tener poco tiempo conociéndole, imagino lo que estará pensado ese idiota. Debe de estar pensando que prefiero a Juvia por encima de él, pero no es así. Puede que yo allá estado más tiempo con Juvia porque las circunstancias así lo decidieron, pero eso no quería que yo no lo quisiera a él, lo ame desde el momento en que supe que estaba dentro de Elisa. Nunca lo pude conocer gracias a mi padre, porque estaba seguro que si rompía el acuerdo, mi hijo iba a ser el más afectado. Ya sea que pasara 20 años o sólo 1 mes con ellos, yo los amaba a ambos por igual. Me aterraba pensar que la brecha de los años creará una pared indestructible entre nosotros _"Deja de darle tantas vueltas"_ me dije a mi mismo. Sólo tienes que hablar con Jellal y listo, aclararle que amas a los dos por igual y eso es todo ¿no? No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

 **...**

Después de que mi padre me dejara en mi cama, no sin antes depositar un beso en mi frente y darme un abrazo alentador. Lo que había hecho era llorar, sentirme culpable y estúpida. Había pensado que mi oportunidad de salir de la vida de Zeref había sido esa, pero yo no quería que las cosas terminarán así. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que mi padre me dejó aquí, podían ser sólo minutos, horas, días e incluso años. Se que años sonaba un poco exagerado, pero desde que decidí destruir de la peor manera la mejor relación que había tenido en mi vida o la única... Sentía que tenía siglos sin Zeref, que este hueco que tenía en el pecho no se iba a llenar nunca. Sumado a eso, a mi desdichado corazón le había dado por revivir los momentos felices que tuve con Zeref, dándome así una recarga extra de tristeza. A pesar de todas las lágrimas que había derramado, estoy segura que me quedaban suficiente para llorar por un siglo más. Sabía que eso no me ayudaría en nada. Porque lo hecho, hecho está ¿no? Y además que le hacía mal a mi hijo, que ahora es lo único que me impulsa a continuar o por lo menos a intentarlo. Me acurruque en posición fetal aferrándome a la almohada que solía utilizar Zeref cuando se quedaba en mi habitación, todavía tenía impregnado su aroma. Ese aroma que me llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, de un momento a otro ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, siendo así inundada por un profunda oscuridad.

 **...**

Estacione como pude mi ferrari en su lugar de siempre. No sabía cómo había conseguido llegar a la casa, todo me daba vueltas... Después de salir de la casa de Juvia y de estar dos horas estacionado dejando salir mi frustración, decidí ir a bar y ahogar mis penas en el alcohol. Esa no era la mejor cura, pero por lo menos aliviaba un poco el dolor. Casi tropiezo en la entrada de la casa, acabe con la vida de un jarrón de color negro, a cambio de no dejar mi frente pegada al piso.

– ¿Zeref-nii?– preguntó Natsu, desenredandose de su novia Lucy. Sentí una pequeña punzada de celos y un poco de rencor por Lucy, aunque nada era culpa de ella. Es sólo que si ella no hubiera venido esta mañana, mi vida no hubiera terminado en este desastre ¿estaría viviendo bajo un engaño? Si, pero no tendría este agujero en el pecho amenazando con consumirme la vida. Natsu metió su brazo debajo del mio sirviéndome de apoyo, cosa que agradecí ya que los mareos se habían vuelto incontrolables.

– ¡¿Sabes, Natsu?!– grité– El amor es una maldita mierda. No te enamores ¡nunca!

– Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso– dijo Natsu un poco sonrojado mientras miraba a Lucy. Allí está otra vez ese pinchazo de envidia.

– ¿Que es todo este escándalo?– pregunto Kana mientras se acercaba a la sala junto a Wendy.

– ¡Chicas, hola!– saludé.

– ¿Que demonios te pasa, maldito borracho?– regañó Kana. Dándome unos golpecitos en la cara para que reaccionara un poco.

– Kana-san, tú no eres la indicada para decir eso– argumentó Wendy.

– Ya lo se, Wendy, pero en estos momentos estoy totalmente sobria– se defendió Kana– ¿Y Juvia? ¿Como es que Juvia te permitió manejar en este estado?– Mi amada Juvia.

– ¡Ah, Juvia! Ella no me importa– dije. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?– exigió saber Kana agarrando con fuerza el cuello de mi camisa.

– ¡Lo que escuchaste! Juvia y yo terminamos...– hice una pausa antes de seguir con mi relato– Las chicas del bar eran más divertidas y atentas que ella.

– Con razón– dijeron todos al unísono.

– ¿Qué sucedió?– preguntó Kana.

– ¡Juvia, me encontró divirtiéndome con mi ex!– estaba ebrio, pero de ninguna manera iba a decir la verdad dejando en mal a Juvia, mejor yo que ella ¿no?– ¡Esta incluso más buena que an...– No pude terminar porque Kana me abofeteó, me saco un poco de mi estado de ebriedad.

– ¿Ex? ¿Cuál ex, cobarde?– preguntó con un tono de voz estridente. Todos en la sala me miraban como un cobarde.

– ¡Mi ex, Eileen Belserion!– seguí con mi teatro, que no era del todo falso. Eileen había sido mi ex novia un año antes de conocer a Juvia, duramos un año hasta que ella se tuvo que ir a Francia a estudiar, ella dijo que teníamos que terminar porque se iría a la ciudad del amor, prefería terminar antes que ser infiel– ¿Verdad que estaba bastante buena, Natsu?

– Bueno... s-si– contestó un incómodo Natsu, tenía una mano posada en la nuca. Kana, Wendy y Lucy voltearon a ver a Natsu como unas bestias tras su presa.

– ¿Y Juvia?– preguntó Kana aun apretando el cuello de mi camisa– ¿Qué no la amabas?– baje la mirada al piso, si contestaba mirando a Kana a los ojos sabría que le estaba mintiendo e intentaría indagar más en el asunto descubriendo la verdadera razón, y me había jurado proteger a Juvia aunque ella me hubiera fallado.

– Tu misma lo dijiste ¿no?– sonríe irónico– La amaba. Por eso preferí divertirme con Eileen, sólo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para terminar con Juvia y ¿adivinen quien me facilitó las cosas?– Una segunda bofetada llegó por parte de Kana. No fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que mi padre observaba todo el espectáculo desde la esquina entrada a la sala de estar, me dedico una mirada de decepción que nunca antes había visto, ni había aspirado ver. De hecho había luchado toda mi vida para evitarla, pero este era el precio que tenía que pagar por proteger a Juvia.

– ¿No te da vergüenza?– se escuchó la fría voz de Igneel por toda la sala– Por lo visto ni un poco, ya que te jactas sobre ello... No recuerdo que mi hijo fuera un cobarde, si ya no querías a la hija de Masamune no tenías por qué hacerla pasar por esta humillación, simplemente tenías que cortar con su relación y ahorrarle la vergüenza de tu infidelidad. No quiero ver tu rostro por aquí hasta que no te hayas disculpado apropiadamente con ella y con su familia– sentenció Igneel dispuesto a irse. Bien, todos de habían comido mi cuento, aunque quien realmente estaba sufriendo aquí era yo.

– No te preocupes, Igneel– mi voz salió ronca por estar aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir– no tendrás que verme más por aquí... Mañana mismo parto de vuelta a Londres– ahora me dirigí a Wendy y a Kana– Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran– finalicé, para luego marcharme a mi habitación a recoger mis maletas, dejando a todos en shock.

 **...**

Cuando llegué al apartamento pude ver el Larborghini de Gray aparcado en el frente, espere encontrarlo feliz y haciendo una fiesta. Aunque para mi sorpresa todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

– ¿Gray?– llamé. No hubo respuesta alguna. Caminé por el pasillo pasando de largo mi habitación y llegando directamente a la de Gray. Vacía. Decidí tocar la puerta del baño– ¿Gray?– volví a llamar, de nuevo recibiendo como respuesta un silencio absoluto.

Decidí ir a mi habitación a tomar una ducha, ya más tarde lo llamaría. Aunque eso no fue necesario porque él estaba ahí aventado en mi cama mirado el techo en calzoncillos.

– ¿No te dije que no hicieras stripers en mi casa?– comenté intentado romper el hielo, y que él me contara por si mismo lo que había pasado. Volteó a mirarme lentamente.

– ¿Ah? Erza, eres tú– contestó perezoso ¿Quien más iba a ser si no? Aunque no esperaba que el estuviera tan desanimado, de hecho todo lo contrario.

– ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?– pregunté. Me miró trasmitiendo un _"¿Como lo sabes?"_ – Bueno para que lo sepas, ahora trabajo en la oficina de Jellal Loxar.

– Pasar tiempo con ese idiota no es algo que presumir, Erza– comentó Gray con fastidio.

– Eso no viene al caso, idiota, escucha cuando te hablan– regañe a Gray recostándome a su lado– Lo que quiero decir es que él me contó lo que paso. Así que ¿Tuviste una noche romántica con Juvia?– pregunté codeando a Gray por las costillas, aunque me sentí un poco culpable por el hermano de Natsu. Era un gran chico que no se merecía tal cosa. Cuando parecía que Gray iba a contestar el tono de repique de mi celular lo interrumpió.

– ¡Yooho, Lucy!– saludé. La voz de Lucy salió de la otra línea algo alterada y ansiosa.

– _¡Erza!_ – lloriqueo _– Juvia la debe de estar pasando mal... No tiene suerte en el amor_ – suspiró Lucy– _Su primer amor frustrado por el idiota de Gray_ – _"No tan frustrado"_ pensé.

– ¡Oye, te estoy escuchando!– se quejó Gray con Lucy arrebatando el teléfono de mis manos.

– _Todos sabemos que eres un idiota_ – volvió a decir Lucy, logrando que le brotará una vena en la frente a Gray por la molestia– _Pero en fin no llame para recordarte lo idiota que eres, sólo pásame a Erza_ – Gray me tendió el celular, lo puse en altavoz para que ambos escucháramos.

– Soy yo, Lucy– dije.

– _Como te seguía diciendo, Erza, Juvia debe de estar sufriendo mucho_ – No entendía lo que Lucy quería decir, Juvia debía de estar más que feliz ¿no?

– Continúa– comenté.

– _El Hermano de Natsu le fue infiel con su ex y Juvia lo descubrió, terminando así su relación_ – soltó Lucy de golpe.

– ¿Qué?– preguntamos Gray y yo al unísono.

– ¿Que estas diciendo, Lucy? Si Juvia fue la qu...– cuando estaba por contarle la verdad a Lucy, Gray cubrió mi boca con sus manos. Y me hizo una señal de que callará con su dedo.

– Ignórala, Lucy– dijo Gray– ¿Donde escuchaste eso?– preguntó.

– _Lo escuche del mismo Zeref. Yo estaba con Natsu en su casa, cuando de repente llegó Zeref ebrio, soltando que le había sido infiel a Juvia y ella lo había descubierto. Y eso no es todo, Zeref mañana mismo se irá de vuelta a Londres._

– Ya veo– contesté dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho el hermano de Natsu, se había echado toda la culpa quedando como el malo de la película para proteger la reputación de Juvia.

– _Aunque me cueste admitirlo esta es tu oportunidad, Gray_ – comentó Lucy cansada– _Pero como te atrevas a lastimar a Juvia, la vas a pagar caro_ – Lucy bostezo– _eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. ¡Bye! Los quiero._

– Nosotros igual– contestamos Gray y yo al unísono.

– Ese chico es todo un caballero– dije. Gray me miró con fastidio, me encogí de hombros– ¿Qué? Es cierto.

 **...**

– Ese chico es todo un caballero– comentó Erza. La mire irritado, ella se encogió de hombros– ¿Qué? Es cierto– Erza tenía toda la razón del mundo, ese tipo era un gran hombre. Aunque lo odiará tenía que admitirlo, si hubiera sido otro hubiera dejado a Juvia como una zorra frente a todos. Pero lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos historias era cierta.

Ni Juvia se había estado revolcando conmigo (para mi desgracia), Ni ese sujeto había sido descubierto siendo infiel por Juvia. Estaba tan seguro de que yo no había tocado a Juvia como que ese tipo no había mirado a otra mujer en su vida desde que estaba con Juvia, y los demás eran idiotas si se creían ese cuento. Yo solo los había visto juntos un par de veces y ese tipo era todo un meloso que se la pasaba pegado a Juvia y se le caía la baba por ella. Ese sujeto la amaba lo suficiente como para si quiera pensar en otra mujer.

La verdadera parte de la historia era que Juvia estaba embarazada de ese tipo y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Y ella había aprovechado el mal entendido de esta mañana para acabar con toda su felicidad, que por más que me doliera admitirlo estaba junto a Zeref Dragneel.

– ¿Qué tanto piensas?– preguntó Erza.

– No es nada– dije levantándome de su cama– Sólo estoy cansado, voy dormir. No me llames para la cena, no tengo hambre– cuando estaba por salir de la habitación recordé algo importantísimo– Erza, ni se te ocurra decir la verdad a nadie– ella asintió– a nadie ¿Entendiste?

– ¿Por quién me tomas?– se quejó– ¿Creés qué por andar de chismosa voy a destruir el trabajo de Zeref?– la mire desconfiado, Erza no era de esas personas chismosas. Pero ella le contaba todo a Lucy y no se podía decir lo mismo de ella.

– Bien– dije para finalmente abandonar la habitación de Erza.

 **...**

Llegué a la casa más tarde de lo usual, mi padre se encontraba sólo en el comedor. Tomé asiento lo más lejos de él que me fuera posible, aún me sentía incómodo por lo de esta tarde. Y eso que por alguna razón desconocida para mí, le había contado mis inseguridades a mi futura esposa y ahora secretaria, Erza. Ella me había animado un poco, pero todavía no desaparecían por completo.

– Buen provecho, padre– dije distante.

– ¿Tienes hambre?– preguntó.

– No, señor– conteste seco, el ambiente estaba tenso.

– ¿Piensas irte a dormir sin probar bocado?– cuestionó.

– Si, señor– contesté.

– ¿Quieres por favor dejar de hablarme como si fuera un socio de negocios?– preguntó irritado, dejando los cubiertos en la mesa.

– Si, señor– conteste igual de monótono. Me lanzo una servilleta.

– Soy tu padre, no un extraño– se quejó– Se lo que estás pensando, idiota– camino hasta mi lado y me rodeo por el cuello. Comenzó a frotar su puño en mi cabeza.

– Duele– me quejé intentando zafarme.

– Apuesto a que piensas que prefiero a Juvia por encima de ti ¿cierto?– pregunto aún frotando su puño en mi cabeza. Me sonroje ¿soy tan obvio? Debe se pensar que soy un inmaduro– Di en el blanco ¿no es así?– asentí avergonzado. Ahora me rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello– No seas idiota, yo los quiero a ambos por igual– Erza me había dicho lo mismo, pero escucharlo de mi padre me hacía sentir más tranquilo– ¿Entendiste?

– Si, papá– contesté, poniéndome de pie para hacer lo mismo que el me había estado haciendo hace menos de un minuto, frote mi puño en su cabeza– Pero no te va a salvar de mi venganza, eso dolió ¿sabes?– dije poniendo más empeño en mi trabajo.

– ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!– chilló mi padre– Mocoso insolente, respeta a tu viejo– regaño logrando zafarse de mi agarre– te vas a arrepentir de esto, mocoso– corrí alejándome de mi padre. Intento seguirme hasta que tropezó con una pata de la mesa del comedor cayendo al suelo plantando su cara al piso. Solté una carcajada.

– ¡Eso te ganas, viejo!– seguí riendo a carcajadas. Mi padre me miraba con un puchero en sus labios. Intento ponerse de pie, soltó un grito de dolor.

– ¡Mi espalda!– se quejó. Me preocupé y fui a ayudarlo.

– Ya estas viejo– le regañe– No puedes darte el lujo de andar corriendo como un jovencito de 20 años– dije mientras le tendía la mano. La tomo y sonrió macabro ¡Mierda! Caí en su trampa, intenté zafarme pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de espaldas en el piso con el viejo sentado encima de mi. Intenté moverlo con todas mis fuerzas pero fue inútil, ese viejo pesaba una tonelada.

– No te hagas ilusiones, mocoso– alardeó– este viejo aún tiene más poder que tú, yo no sé qué les pasa a los jóvenes de ahora que están todos delgaduchos– sonrió triunfante apretando mis músculos. Di un grito de frustración.

 **...**

Estaba recostada en mi cama viendo el techo. Había dicho que podía derramar lágrimas de por vida, pero mi cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Creo que había agotado la reserva de lágrimas de esta vida y la otra, porque ya no salía ni una sola gota de mis lagrimales. Sólo quedaban los rastros de estas por mis mejillas. Hace como 15 minutos había rechazado la oferta de mi padre de bajar a cenar pastel de chocolate y helado de fresas. No tenía ganas de comer nada. Eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, no por mi. Me valía mierda lo qué pasará conmigo, si no más bien por la persona que crecía dentro de mí. Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, saque mi cuerpo de la cama y salí corriendo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Me detuve en el pie de la escalera, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver la tierna escena. Mi padre estaba sentado encima de Jellal despeinándolo mientras este luchaba por quitárselo de encima, ambos reían como niños _. "Recuperando el tiempo perdido"_ pensé. Sentí un alivio en mi pecho, mañana me iría de la casa. Ya lo había decidido, y no tenía que preocuparme porque mi padre estuviera sólo, Jellal se había adaptado a la perfección. No les iba a hacer falta.

Regresé a mi habitación para hacer mis maletas, partiría a primera hora mañana. Revise en uno de los cajones y saque una esclava de plata con el pequeño colgante de una pluma. Se lo había comprado a Zeref como regalo de felicitación por haber conseguido lo que tanto había deseado, quería dárselo yo misma pero ahora me era imposible. Lo metí en un sobre, y garabatee unas palabras en una nota. Le dejaría a Jellal la tarea de entregársela, aunque él también me odiará ahora, estoy seguro que cumplirá con lo que le pido. Ahora escribí una carta para mi padre y Jellal. En menos de una hora tenía todo listo, y me había hecho más o menos una idea de a donde iría. Segura de que ahí, nadie iría por mi.

Por último le mandé un mensaje a Gray, le dije que no encontramos en el hospital donde había estado el día de ayer a las 7:00 am. Fue entonces que me percate que aún Vestía la ropa del día anterior, no es que me importara mucho ahora pero esa ropa traía los gérmenes del hospital y no podía darme el lujo de enfermarme ahora, por lo tanto fui a darme una ducha para luego intentar dormir, tenía mucho camino que recorrer el día de mañana.

 **...**

No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, vi la hora en mi celular pasaban las 6:30 de la mañana, a las 7 estuve listo y duchado baje para tomar una café. Me encontré a mi padre y a Natsu desayunando, vestían unos trajes bastante elegantes y se veían bastante frescos, a diferencia de mí. Que perecía un alma en pena con unos jeans gastados y una sudadera negra ancha con mi cabello desparramado por todos lados y las ojeras que no se podían ocultar. Pedí un café a la señora de servicio y me senté lejos de ambos, mi padre había dejado bien claro que no quería verme.

– Por lo menos puedes dar los buenos días– se quejó Igneel.

– No fuiste tú el que dijo que no quería verme– ataqué. No estaba de humor para peleas familiares.

– No me mal entiendas, hijo. Sólo que no me parece lo que hiciste– Natsu asintió.

– ¡No me jodan!– grité– Ya se que fui un imbécil ¿si? Pero no esperen que me vaya a disculpar con nadie– justo llegaba la mujer del servicio con el café. Murmure un gracias y lo tome– No tienes que avergonzarte, Igneel. Como ya te dije mi vuelo sale hoy a las 9:30. De hecho ya tengo que partir al aeropuerto, los os voy a extrañar.

– Zeref-nii– escuche a Natsu llamarme, mientras salía disparado a mi habitación a buscar mis maletas.

 **...**

A las 7 en punto estaba en el hospital junto a Gray, cuando llegue a las 6:30 ya él estaba allí esperando. Lo único que había dicho en todo el rato era un _"buenos días"_ esperábamos ser atendidos por el obstetra que me había recomendado el médico que me había atendido el lunes.

– Juvia Loxar– fui llamada por una enfermera de cabello rubio, que como toda chica miraba a Gray colgándole la baba– pase adelante– Gray se puso de pie y entró junto a mí al consultorio. Después de una media hora de consulta, el doctor había preparado todo como le había pedido. Pedí mi historia médica para llevarla al hospital que estaba cerca del sitio al que iría. Me dijo que estaba muy pálida, debía comer más por mi bien y el de mi bebe, y que sufría de anemia por lo que me recetó unas vitaminas.

Cuando estaba por subir a mi auto en el estacionamiento la voz de Gray me hizo detener.

– ¿Nada de que lo diga o haga, hará que cambies de idea?– fue lo único que me cuestionó desde que nos habíamos encontrado hace una hora.

– Juvia no quiere hablar de ello– contesté a secas.

– Si no quieres hablar ¿por qué me citaste aquí?– preguntó confundido.

– Juvia sólo se quería asegurar de que tú no dijeras nada, y que mantuvieras la fachada de que estuvimos juntos y que eso llevo a mi rompimiento con Zeref– contesté.

– Eso no será necesario– dijo, pasando las manos por su negro y rebelde cabello– Zeref dijo que fue él quien había sido infiel, ocasionando así su ruptura– eso que dijo Gray me hizo sentir la mujer más culpable de la tierra, hasta el final él prefirió mi bien sobre el suyo. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas rodarán por mis mejillas, Gray pasó su pulgar por mi rostro atrapando mis lágrimas a mitad de camino. Me eche llorar justo ahí, por lo que el trabajo de Gray se volvió inútil.

– Tranquila, eso no le hace bien a tu hijo– dijo Gray calmadamente sobando mi espalda.

– Tienes razón– seque mis lágrimas– es hora de que me vaya– dije, subiéndome al auto.

– ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe?– preguntó– pareces cansada.

– No, Gracias– decliné seca– Juvia sólo necesita que mantengas tu boca cerrada.

– Que grosera– se quejó Gray pero sonreía– No te preocupes, de mis labios no saldrá una sola palabra.

– Disculpa a Juvia, sólo está un poco estresada– me disculpe, estaba siendo grosera con él y eso que me estaba ayudando. Encendí y el auto– Adiós– me despedí.

– Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea– dijo Gray serio y con bastante decisión en sus ojos.

– Gracias– fue lo último que dije antes de arrancar.

 **...**

Juvia había rechazado mi ayuda, pero ni de coña la dejaría sola. Tenía pensando seguirle hasta saber su destino, aunque no lo podía hacer en mi auto. Era muy llamativo, por lo que llame a Doranbolt para que me trajera un auto común que no llamara la atención, él solo esperaba que le diera la ubicación para hacer el cambio. Aproveche que Juvia hizo una parada en una tienda de conveniencia, para darle la dirección. Asumí que tardaría un rato, después de todo estaba comprando lo necesario para su viaje. En unos diez minutos, Doranbolt aparcó el toyota prius 2010 de color azul con vidrios polarizados a una cuadra de la tienda de conveniencia, lo suficientemente lejos para que Juvia no nos viera, pero no para perderla de vista.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué planeas?– pregunto quitando sus lentes de Sol clásicos y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

– No– contesté seco– Ahora, vete– ordené– Absolutamente nadie puede saber de esto.

– ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?– preguntó recostándose en mi auto.

–Te llamo cuando termine con lo que tengo que hacer– nada era gratis con este sujeto– Ahora, lárgate– ordené por segunda vez irritado, entregando las llaves de mi larborghini– Ni un rasguño ¿Entendiste?– él sonrió burlón ocultando de nuevo sus ojos tras los lentes.

– ¡Wow! Debe de ser muy importante lo que tienes que hacer cuando me entregas este bebé– dijo sonriente sobando el capó del auto.

– ¡Largo!– gruñí por lo bajo. Doranbolt soltó una carcajada.

– Bien, bien– dijo subiendo a mi precioso auto– Me la debes, por ahora me divertiré con este chico– terminó de decir para abordar y arrancar a toda velocidad. Justo en ese momento me arrepentí de pedirle ayuda a él, claro que era el único que iba a ayudar sin hacer muchas preguntas. Subí al toyota para mi sorpresa dentro había un par de cambios de ropa. Una sonrisa se mostró en mis labios.

– Ese maldito idiota.

 **...**

Paseaba por la tienda de conveniencia llevando todo lo necesario para el viaje, seria bastante largo. Si iba a toda velocidad no tardaría mas de 12 horas, pero debido a mi trauma de no exceder más de 60 km/h, tardaría casi el doble en llegar. El campo no quedaba nada cerca de mi casa. En tren no era mucho, pero necesitaba el auto para ayudarme. En unos cuantos meses ya no podría caminar tan libremente. Aún no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que había dicho Gray, me carcomía la culpa. _"Tienes que ser fuerte, Juvia, todo sea por el bien de tu hijo"_ me auto convencí. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que alguien venia frente a mi, chocamos nuestros carros de compras.

–Disculpé. Fue todo culpa de Juvia– levante la mirada para encontrarme con la persona que había atropellado, me sorprendió verlo ahí.

– ¡Gejee!– sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes– ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Juvia?– saludo Gajeel. Seguía igual que siempre, vestía ropa deportiva negra. Unas nike, y su cabello lo traía recogido en una media cola.

– Hola, Gajeel-kun– saludé, ya tenía un par de semanas que no veía a Gajeel. Solíamos ser bastante unidos, en la primaria y la secundaria... Hasta que decidí alejarme de todos.

– ¿Te vas de viaje?– preguntó mirando la gran cantidad de artículos que llevaba. Me puse nerviosa, debí de haber esperado estar más lejos para comprar estas cosas.

– J-juvia solo va de día de campo– contesté lo más natural que pude. Gajeel era muy perspicaz y me conocía lo suficiente, me miró desconfiado. Intente cambiar rápido de tema– Y tú ¿qué haces por aquí? Esta bastante lejos de tu zona– Gajeel pareció olvidar lo de mi _"Día de campo"_ ya que siguió hablando como si nada.

– Salí a trotar, además estoy en una sesión de fotos a un par de cuadras– miro la hora en su reloj– ya es tardé– pareció alarmado– me a matar Metalicana– tomó las bebidas que tenía en su carrito– Nos vemos, Juvia– me dio un beso en la mejilla– Que te diviertas en tu día de campo, gejee– trotó hasta la caja registradora, una vez recibió su factura salió corriendo de la tiendas. En una situación le hubiera dado un aventón pero no podía permitir que subiera a mi auto y viera mis maletas.

Continúe tranquilamente con mis compras.

 **...**

– ¡Masamune-sama!, ¡Masamune-sama!– se escuchaban los gritos de la nana Haruka por toda la mansión Loxar. Masamune pegó un salto de su cama, los gritos lo habían despertado. Al igual que su hijo, ambos salieron corriendo al pasillo.

– ¿Qué sucede, papá?– preguntó Jellal, con su cabello todo alborotado y una pijama a juego de color azul. Ambos corrían por el pasillo.

– Eso quiero saber...– Masamume se vio interrumpido por otro gritó.

– ¡La niña Juvia...!– gritó la nana Haruka, ambos hombres se detuvieron en seco frente a la puerta de la habitación de la anteriormente mencionada Juvia. Justo la nana llegaba al sitio donde se habían detenido el par de hombres.

El más joven avanzó para abrir la puerta de la habitación, la sospecha de ambos se hizo realidad... Algo había pasado con Juvia. Todo estaba regado por la habitación, el closet estaba abierto y casi vacío, los cajones estaban todos a medio cerrar. Ambos sintieron un estrujón en el pecho, porque mientras ellos se estuvieron divirtiendo la noche anterior no se habían percatado de lo mal que estaba Juvia. Ambos habían pensado que dejándola sola ella se tranquilizara un poco, pero no fue así y ahora por su ignorancia, ella ya no estaba.

– Ella dejo esto– la mujer anciana les tendió una carta al par de hombres que estaba de pie frente a ella. El más joven casi que la arrebató de sus manos, en la carta con una hermosa caligrafía estaba escrito…

" _ **No se preocupen por Juvia.**_

 _ **Ella va a estar bien, estará lejos por un tiempo... No busquen a Juvia ¡por favor! Haré saber que estoy bien. Los ama.**_

 _ **Juvia Loxar"**_

Termino de leer Jellal. Ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos y asustados a la vez, por lo menos ella había dicho que iba a estar en contacto... Pero eso no aligeraba su preocupación. Jellal se percató que había otro mensaje el reverso de la hoja que tenia en sus manos.

" _ **Jellal, Juvia te pide que entregues el otro sobre a Zeref, sin que sepa que de parte de Juvia"**_

– ¿Y el otro sobre?– preguntó Jellal a la anciana. Cuando por fin estuvo en sus manos, lo observó. No tenía nada escrito, a diferencia que el de ellos que decía para "Masamune y Jellal"

– Vamos a buscarla– dijeron padre e hijo al unísono. Ambos bajaron las escaleras corriendo seguidos por una anciana que pensaba _"Ya estoy vieja para estos trotes"_

– No pueden ir vestidos como están... Van a pescar un resfriado– regañaba la anciana.

– Eso no importa– contestaron los hombres al unísono.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de golpe, cuando una de las sirvientas abría la puerta dejando entrar a Igneel Dragneel junto a su hijo menor. Ambos se inclinaron en una señal de disculpa.

– Disculpen al sinvergüenza de mi hijo– dijo Igneel.

– Disculpen al sinvergüenza de mi hermano– dijo Natsu.

– Levanta la cabeza, Igneel- dijo Masamume posando una mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo– No tengo nada que disculpar a tu hijo, al contrario.

– No, no, Masamune– negó Igneel– Debes de disculpar al idiota de mi hijo por romper el corazón de tu hija– Jellal y Masamune se miraron confundidos.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Igneel?– preguntó Masamune queriendo saber cómo era que las cosas habían tomado ese giro tan loco.

– Zeref-nii lo dijo anoche– explicó Natsu– Llego diciendo que había terminado su relación con Juvia porque ella lo había descubierto siéndole infiel con su ex novia o algo así– término de decir el pelirrosa.

– ¿Huh?– fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de los hombres Loxar.

– Los problemas de nuestros hijos son de ellos– fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Masamune, si Zeref quería ocultar la verdad bien sea por su orgullo como hombre o por la reputación de Juvia. Él no era nadie para ir en su contra– Tú no tienes porque disculparse por ello.

– ¿Dónde está él ahora?– preguntó Jellal pensando en el sobre que tenía que entregar a Zeref. Igneel miró su reloj.

– Ya debe de estar en el aeropuerto de Narita, su vuelo a Londres sale en aproximadamente una hora– _"Narita está lejos pero si me apuro me da tiempo de llegar"_ pensó el joven Jellal.

– Natsu, préstame las llaves de su auto– pido Jellal. Natsu sin cuestionar nada, se las entregó. Jellal salió corriendo. Tenía que cumplir con el que podía ser el último pedido de su hermana.

– Jellal, ¿A dónde vas?– preguntó su padre desde la entrada.

– Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer– gritó el joven llegando al ferrari convertible de los Dragneel– Busca a Juvia, papá, te me uno en un rato– fue lo último que dijo Jellal antes de arrancar el Ferrari a toda velocidad.

– Pero, estas en pantuflas– fue no que alcanzó a decir Masamune pero fue opacado por el rugir del motor del ferrari– ¿Se les ofrece un café?– preguntó Masamune a sus inesperados visitantes, invitándolos a pasar. Ambos lo siguieron adentro, Masamune le encargó a la nana Haruka que sirviera el café a los invitados mientras se preparaba para mover cielo y tierra para encontrar a su hija, aunque ella no lo deseaba así. Bastante claro lo había dejado en su carta _"No me busquen ¡Por favor!"_ a Masamune le valía madres, él era el padre y era quien daba las órdenes aquí... No sus rebeldes hijos.

 **...**

Ya hacía aproximadamente media hora que Juvia había salido de la tienda de conveniencia... La estaba siguiendo dos o tres autos por detrás, ya estábamos tomando la autopista principal que llevaba a la salida de la ciudad. Me desesperaba lo lento que manejaba Juvia, estaba que la empujaba por detrás con el toyota. Y tenía mucha hambre, no había probado bocado alguno desde ayer en el almuerzo, y mi estómago estaba en huelga. En el auto no había nada que comer, buena la de la ropa, pero un ser humano puede sobrevivir sin cambiarse la ropa pero no sin comida. Aleje los pensamientos sobre la deliciosa comida de mis pensamientos y me embuche de agua para intentar calmar un poco a mi urgido estómago, le di todo el volumen al estéreo para olvidarme de mi hambre.

 **...**

Conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, según lo que había dicho el viejo Igneel. El avión de Zeref salía como a las 9:30 faltaban menos de 20 minutos, yo estaba girando en la última curva. Ya podía ver el aeropuerto, sólo unos 5 minutos más y estaría ahí... Los otros diez los tenía para encontrar a Zeref y entregar el sobre.

 **...**

Estaba sentado solo en la sala de espera del aeropuerto esperando por la llamada de mi vuelo. Las chicas o mejor dicho Wendy había salido a despedirme pero Kana no había mostrado señales de vida y no la culpo, si me hice un total imbécil frente a ellas.

– _Pasajeros del vuelo 106 con destino a Londres, dirigirse a la plataforma de salida_ – se escuchó en los altavoces del lugar– _Pasajeros del vuelo 106 con destino a Londres, dirigirse a la plataforma de salida_ – repitió la femenina voz, pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención...Si no el chico en pijamas y pantuflas que venía haciendo alboroto a través de las personas.

– ¡Zeref!– gritaba Jellal– ¡Zeref, espera!– me detuve a esperar, me daba algo de curiosidad lo que tenía que decir mi ex cuñado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Jellal?– pregunté avergonzado por los comentarios y burlas de las personas _"Son gays"_ o cosas como _"Parece una escena salida de un manga Yaoi"_ Jellal intentaba recuperar el aliento apoyado en sus rodillas–Ten– le ofrecí una botella de agua que había comprado hace un rato. La cual aceptó y bebió toda de un golpe.

–V-vine pa-r-ra entregarte esto– intento, puso en mis manos un sobre todo arrugado. Lo mire extrañado.

– ¿Esto qué es?– pregunte. Aún sin comprender porque Jellal había corrido tanto sólo para entregarme este sobre.

– E-es... un regalo... por parte... de... mi... padre... para disculparse... por lo de… mi hermana– dijo entrecortado aún sin recuperar el aliento. Lo mire extrañado, no tenía la intención de recibir ningún premio de consolación que cada vez que lo viera me recordara mi rotundo fracaso amoroso. Tenía que rechazarlo de forma educada.

– No puedo aceptarlo– negué con las manos– además no es necesario que ustedes se discul...– me vi interrumpido por el grito de Jellal.

– No aceptarlo no es una opción– puso el sobre en mi mano, acto seguido la cerró en un puño y salió huyendo antes de que pudiera protestar, pero no sin antes decir– ¡De verdad lo siento, buena suerte en tu viaje!- una vez más me sentí avergonzado y molesto por los _"¡Kya!"_ de las chicas y los _"Maricones"_ de los chicos. Suspire resignado y camine a la salida que llevaba hacia el avión, antes de salir arrugue el sobre que reposaba en mis manos y lo bote al cesto de la basura.

Seguí con mi camino sin mirar atrás.

– Buen viaje, señor– me deseo la chica que indicaba la ruta que se debía seguir para llegar al avión. Me sentía un poco culpable por haber dejado atrás el sobre, por el trabajo que le había costado a Jellal haberlo traído… pero no quería un recuerdo de mi constante sufrimiento.

Llegue a la pista de salida, pude ver el majestuoso avión a solo unos metros de distancia. Cuando estaba por abordar la voz de mi conciencia me gritó _"Vuelve por él"_ la ignore y seguí con la tarea de subir los escalones que me llevaban cada vez más cerca del interior del avión _"¿Crees que Jellal había recorrido todo el camino hasta aquí, en pijama y pantuflas solo para darte un premio de consolación?"_ la observación de mi conciencia me hizo detener en seco, ocasionando que la chica que iba detrás de mí se chocara contra mis espalda _"Tengo razón ¿verdad?"._

– Lo siento– me disculpe con la chica y baje corriendo las escaleras.

– ¿Señor, a dónde va?– preguntó una empleada.

– ¡Olvide algo muy importante!– grité haciendo mi camino de regreso al cesto de la basura.

– ¡El vuelo sale en 10 minutos, si no esta para entonces no vamos a esperar por usted!– gritó en advertencia.

– Allí estaré– grité de vuelta, mientras acelere mi paso. _"Más te vale que valga la mi pena"_ le reclame a mi terca conciencia. Pase tropezando con todas las personas que venían en sentido contrario murmurando unos cuantos _"Disculpe"._ Es increíble lo mucho que se puede llenar una papelera en un par de minutos _"¿Que esperaba? estás en un aeropuerto"_ se quejo mi conciencia. Buscaba como loco en el cesto de lo basura, aventado muchas cosas al suelo. Escuche a un seguridad gritar a lo lejos:

– Joven, deténgase– hice caso omiso a su advertencia, si no me apresuraba iba a perder mi vuelo. Al parecer me veía bastante desesperado porque una hermosa chica rubia comenzó a rebuscar junto a mí.

– ¿Qué estamos buscando?– preguntó revolviendo la basura.

– Un sobre de color celeste arrugado– contesté. El hombre de seguridad me tomo por los hombros alejándome del cesto de la basura– ¡Suélteme!– exigí.

– Te advertí que te detuvieras– dijo el gorila, en eso escuche a la rubia gritar.

– ¡Lo encontré!– tenía en sus manos el sobre de color celeste todo arrugado y ahora sucio con residuos de comida. Logre soltarme del gorila de seguridad, mire la hora en mi reloj. Aún tenía un par de minutos para abordar el avión. Tome el sobre de las manos de la chica, ahora sucias gracias a mi estúpido deseo de tener ese sobre devuelta en mi poder.

– ¡Muchas gracias!– grité mientras emprendía mi carrera con la esperanza de que no fuera lo suficientemente tarde para haber perdido mi vuelo.

Cuando llegue a la pista estaban por retirar la escalera de abordaje al avión.

– ¡Espere!– grité y al mismo tiempo escuche a la chica que antes me había ayudado gritar.

– ¡Espere, por favor!– con su femenina voz– ¡No puedo perder el vuelo!– Escuche a la empleada que me había advertido que no iba a esperar por mi dar la orden de que no quitaran la escalera todavía.

– ¡Date prisa!– gritó– Antes que me arrepienta– Acelere el paso, pero me di cuenta que la chica que me había ayudado era algo lenta y la mujer que nos había dado la prórroga no creo que tenga la paciencia de seguir esperándola, lo tome de la mano y la arrastre corriendo lo mas rápido que podía. Después de todo le debía, no le debía una sino dos… Aparte de que se había ensuciado las manos en la basura, por si fuera poco casi pierde su vuelo por mi culpa. Cuando por fin habíamos abordado el avión quitaron las escaleras y cerraron la puerta.

– ¡Tomen asiento y abrochen sus cinturones!– ordenó la mujer que había hecho una excepción por nosotros– ¡Ya estamos bastante retrasados!– corrí por el pasillo a mi asiento asignado en primera clase, no sin antes murmurar un gracias a la empleada malhumorada.

Para mi sorpresa la chica rubia iba sentada a mi lado, el resto de mojigatos de la clase alta nos miraba con ojos despectivos y no es para menos, si nuestras manos y ropas estaban casi que hechas un asco. Luego de tomar asiento y abrochar los cinturones pedí disculpas a la chica que parecía bastante avergonzada por los comentarios de nuestros nobles y perfectos compañeros de vuelo _"¡Que asco!"_ o _"¿Quien los dejó entrar aquí?"_

– De verdad lo siento– le ofrecí un pañuelo que saqué de mi bolsillo para que limpiara sus delicadas y blanquecinas manos.

– Gracias– contestó. Y continuó con la labor de sacar la mugre de sus manos. Saque el sobre del bolsillo de mi sudadera, lo observe por un segundo antes de abrirlo.

Sonreí como un idiota al ver lo que estaba en el interior del sobre. Había una esclava de plata muy bonita, en uno de los extremos tenía el colgante de una delicada pluma

" _ **Suerte en tu nuevo empleo"**_

No tenía el remitente, pero yo conocía perfectamente esa caligrafía. Era la de ella. _"Así que siempre lo supo"_ pensé.

– ¿Te ayudo a ponerla?– preguntó la rubia que ahora que la veía de cerca era bastante bonita, con un cabello largo y grandes ojos color esmeralda. Asentí y le entregue esclava, le tendí mi muñeca izquierda… No le tomo ni 30 segundos colocar la esclava, ya descansado en mi muñeca levante el brazo para admirarla mejor, era preciosa. No pude evitar sonreír como idiota _"Ah... debo de ser un masoquista"._

– Gracias– agradecí a la chica como por quinta vez en menos de 5 minutos.

– Por tu sonrisa, puedo decir que te la regalo alguien muy importante para ti– observó la rubia.

– Si– contesté y el dolor que había olvidado hace un par de segundos, se volvió a instalar en mi pecho. Puede que ya no estuviera junto a ella, pero seguía siendo la persona más importante en mi vida, lo que más me dolía era que no la podría tener de vuelta en mis brazos. La voz de la pequeña rubia me saco mi pozo de dolor.

– No pongas esa cara de tristeza– dijo en un tono de voz suave– Te ves mejor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mira, así– Ella sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes en una hermosa sonrisa que brillaba como el sol, puso sus pequeños dedos en las esquinas de mis labios y los forzó a sonreír. Sin querer ser muy brusco, aparte sus manos.

– Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor– contesté con un tono de voz igual de apagado a como me sentía.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?– preguntó toda acelerada. _"¡WOW! Calma, chica, no soy aficionado de ir contando los fracasos de mi vida amorosa a extraños escandalosos"_ Eso era lo que me provocaba decirle pero me contuve, después de todo ella me había ayudado por lo que lo resumí en un:

– No hablo a extraños de mi vida privada– espete con frialdad a ver si la chica dejaba de preguntar, pero fue todo lo contrario ella volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa que brillaba demasiado para una persona que quería seguir hundida en su pozo sin recibir la luz del sol, es decir, yo.

– Eso se puede arreglar– me tendió su pequeña mano– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion– observé su mano por un momento.

– Igualmente, Mavis– dije tomando la mano que me ofrecía– Soy Zeref Dragneel.

– ¿Ves? ya no soy una extraña– expresó con voz cantarina.

– Es una larga historia– seguí intentando evitar tener que hablar sobre mi lamentable vida amorosa.

– ¡El viaje es largo!– volvió a insistir. Suspire resignado.

– ¿Te han dicho que eres muy persistente?– cuestioné recostando la cabeza en mi asiento– Ponte cómoda.

– ¡Si!– contestó Mavis con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esta chica si que sonreía.

" _Te dije que valdría la pena"_ susurró mi conciencia.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	14. Capítulo 13: ¡Juvia está de vuelta!

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Les recuerdo que ahora la historia está disponible en Wattpad, publicada por _**HanaeUchiha**_. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: ¡Juvia está de vuelta!  
**  
 _"¡Misión cumplida, Juvia!"_ pensé entusiasmado, saliendo del aeropuerto aun recibiendo miradas por mi maravilloso atuendo _"ahora sí, Juvia, ni te creas que te vas a salvar de nosotros"_. Aceleré el auto de los Dragneel en dirección a la casa.

– ¿Por qué huiste, tonta?– grité golpeando el volante del auto ajeno.

Una hora después estaba estacionado frente a la casa, salí corriendo al interior. Encontré a mi padre hablando por teléfono, parecía algo alterado. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana.

– Estoy de vuelta– anuncié y subí corriendo a cambiarme.

– Bienvenido, Jellal– saludo mi padre, y volvió a lo suyo.

No tardé más de 15 minutos en la ducha, cuando baje vestido lo más cómodo posible, el día que se venía iba a ser largo. Nada más que unos jeans, una camiseta de Games of Thrones y unos zapatos deportivos. Mi padre acababa de colgar el teléfono.

– Llamé para activar el GPS del auto de Juvia, pero me dijeron que tuviera paciencia ya que tenían dificultades técnicas en el sistema– me explicó– Además estamos esperando alguna señal de su celular pero hasta ahora nada, le enseñe lo suficiente a Juvia sobre el rastreo del celular, no creo que sea tan tonta.

– Yo me puedo encargar de eso, papá– me quejé, no era el presidente de la compañía solo por ser el hijo del dueño. No quiero sonar arrogante pero soy bastante bueno en detectar y reparar las fallas de los sistemas.

– Tranquilo, Jellal, ya me hice cargo de eso...– dijo con un tono de voz cansado, pasándose una mano por el cabello– Ya mande un grupo de los mejores técnicos de la compañía– lo miré molesto– no es que dude de tus facultades– explicó– es solo que el estado que estas no es mucho lo que puedas lograr.

– Me subestimas, padre– dije irritado– ¿Crees que me voy a dejar agobiar por la situación?– se acercó a mí y posó su mano en mi hombro esta le temblaba.

– Sé que tú harías el mejor trabajo del mundo– suspiró– es solo que siento que si te pierdo de vista, también vas a desaparecer de mi lado– se le quebró la voz. Era la primera vez que veía a mi padre así, bueno no es que tuviera mucho tiempo a su lado, pero él parecía de los que no se quebraban con cualquier cosa. Le di un fuerte abrazo y le dije.

– Yo no me iré de tu lado. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando y espero no te arrepientas de tus palabras– aseguré sonriendo.

– Eso sería lo último que haría en la tierra– respondió serio– ¡Bien!– gritó– ¡Usemos todo nuestro poder para encontrar a Juvia!

– ¡SI!– le seguí.

– Por ahora tendremos que esperar, los muchachos dijeron que en más tardar una hora tenían eso listo– comentó– Además Igneel dijo que iba a movilizar a todos sus hombres para ayudar a encontrarla. ¿Por cierto qué fuiste a hacer hace un rato?

– Fui a hacerle un favor a Juvia– el rostro de mi padre cambió a uno de furia.

– ¡Que hipócrita de tu parte, Jellal!– exclamó ofendido– Estás aquí fingiendo no saber nada de la desaparición de Juvia y lo cierto es que tu encubriste su huida.

– Tranquilo viejo– hice una señal para que se detuviera con mis manos– No te inventes tanto teatro– caminé hasta la mesa del recibidor y le entregué la carta de Juvia que había estado segundos atrás en la mesa del recibidor.

– ¿Es que acaso quieres torturarme?– preguntó releyendo por encima el contenido de la carta. Me golpeé la frente en señal de frustración, le arrebaté la carta y le di la vuelta.

– Esto– le señalé el escrito de la parte de atrás de la hoja. Después de leerlo me miró avergonzado.

– Siento haber dudado de ti– dijo apenado– ¿Lo conseguiste?– pregunto– Porque escuché decir a Igneel que su vuelo salía a las 9:30 am.

– Por supuesto, soy un hombre de confianza– dije con aires de grandeza– Además no creas que salí corriendo hace rato en pijama por gusto o ¿sí?

– Tienes razón, con lo grande tu orgullo no lo creo– se burló mi padre– Por cierto, tengo días sin ver a ese par de amigas tuyas.

– Ni las nombres, que me entran los nervios– me quejé– Están de viaje a Kyoto– expliqué.

 **…**

Llevaba más o menos tres horas de viaje, ya me dolía el trasero pero por lo menos había dado energía a mi cuerpo, cuando por fin hace una hora esa mujer hizo una parada para recargar el tanque. Ya estábamos en otra ciudad, mi celular no dejaba de chillar. Aproveché la luz roja del semáforo para revisar, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Natsu había creado un grupo de Whatsapp titulado _**"¡SOS! ¡JUVIA ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA!"**_ pero eso no fue lo que me impresionó, él era así de dramático. Ni los otros 100 mensajes de los chicos, sino más bien lo que acaba de enviar Gajeel.

 _ **"Estaba en una sesión por eso no había respondido, gejee. Yo me encontré con Juvia a eso de las 8 de la mañana en una tienda de conveniencia al sur de la ciudad, cerca de la autopista 5. Llevaba mucha comida preparada y latas de café. Ella dijo que se iba a un día de campo"**_

Así que no habían sido alucinaciones mías, Gajeel si era el sujeto que había salido de la tienda. Cuando se supiera que ella no estaba en ningún día de campo se iba a armar la grande, si no acelera el paso la van a encontrar en cualquier momento.

 _ **"Ves, Natsu. Ella solo está en un día de campo, no tienes que armar tanto alboroto"**_ presione el botón enviar. Tenía que seguir la patraña del día de campo por lo menos por un rato más, para ganarle tiempo a Juvia. No me percaté de que la luz roja ya había cambiado sino hasta que escuche todas las bocinas de los autos de atrás. Deje el teléfono a un lado, me dispuse a alcanzar el auto de Juvia que se había alejado algo, cuando ya estuve a una distancia prudente recogí el celular del asiento del copiloto.

 _ **"Ella huyó de su casa, idiota. No está en ningún día de campo"**_ contestó Natsu.

 _ **"¿Cómo estas tan seguro, Natsu?"**_ preguntó Lucy ahorrándome el trabajo.

 _ **"Yo estaba en su casa, cuando su hermano y su padre… salieron alarmados diciendo que Juvia había huido de casa. Al parecer ella les dejo una carta"**_ añadió Natsu.

 _"Esa idiota"_ pensé, no habría sido mejor llamar después de un teléfono público o enviar un E-mail. Demonios estamos en el siglo 21, ya nadie deja cartas. Volví la mirada al camino, para chequear que no hubiera un policía cerca que me detuviera por conducir utilizando el teléfono celular.

 _ **"Con razón parecía bastante nerviosa en la mañana"**_ Gajeel.

 _ **"Entonces ¿por qué no la detuviste, idiota?"**_ Atacó Erza por primera vez uniéndose a la conversación.

 _ **"Metalicana me iba a matar, si no llegaba a tiempo"**_ se excusó Gajeel.

 _ **"Mi viejo me dijo que ya comenzó la búsqueda satelital a través de GPS del auto de Juvia, ya la tienen ubicada y mandaron un grupo de búsqueda a por ella"**_ Natsu.

Mierda, ya me había hecho alguna idea de que eso podía pasar. Pero no espere que fuera tan pronto ¿Es que acaso se puede ser tan torpe en esta vida?, esa mujer no pensó en nada. Acelere el auto rebasando el auto de Juvia, cuando estaba frente a ella frene el auto de golpe, escuche el chirrido de los neumáticos del auto de Juvia.

 **...**

Había estado viajando por lo menos por 4 horas, comía todo el chocolate que podía para por lo menos sentir un poco de felicidad falsa. Hace por lo menos una hora y media me había percatado que un Toyota de color azul me seguía a distancia, decidí ignorarlo. Me hice de cuenta que también que era una persona que buscaba irse lejos al igual que yo, además que había por lo menos dos autos más que venían a la par conmigo desde que abandoné la autopista 5 de Tokio. Después de todo esta era una vía pública, lo que más me había llamado la atención del Toyota era que había hecho la misma parada que yo en la estación de gasolina. De todas formas le reste importancia, si estaba de viaje tendría que recargar el tanque. Demasiado descuidada para ser alguien que no quiere ser encontrada, me había dicho mi conciencia en ese momento.

Subí un poco de volumen al estéreo, casi sufro un infarto cuando el Toyota me rebasó a toda velocidad y clavó los frenos justo frente a mí. Pisé el freno con todas mis fuerzas, si no hubiera sido por el cinturón de seguridad hubiera salido volando por el vidrio del frente. Apagué el motor del auto y me baje hecha una furia, esa gracia por parte del desconocido le hubiera podido costar la vida mi hijo ¿qué se creía esa persona, Toretto o Brayan? la sangre se me calentó más, si es que era posible al ver quién era el chofer del Toyota.

– ¿Qué mierda te pasa?– grité furiosa– ¿Juvia no te dijo que la dejaras en paz?

– Tranquila, Juvia– dijo Gray con voz tranquila, manteniendo su distancia– Estoy aquí para ayudar.

– ¿Ah sí?– pregunté sarcástica– Más o menos ¿cómo será eso? Matando al bebé de Juvia– Él me miró horrorizado.

– ¡Por Dios, Juvia!– exclamó– Sé que he sido un idiota, pero no recuerdo ser un homicida– En parte tenía razón, él podía ser lo que sea menos un asesino. De hecho él fue el primero que se opuso a la oferta de aborto del médico.

– Explícale a Juvia lo que acabas de hacer. Porque si no intentabas matar a su hijo, a ella no se le ocurre que otra cosa pensar– puse mis manos alrededor de mi cadera exigiendo una explicación.

– Si no lo hubiera hecho no te hubieras detenido– su voz salió con una calma exasperante– Además no seas dramática, puse suficiente distancia para que te diera tiempo de frenar. Esas deben ser las hormonas de embarazo.

– ¿Como para que quieres detener a Juvia?– pregunté– No te dije que Juvia podía irse por su cuenta.

– Tenía pensado no molestarte pero en vista de que alguien le dejó una carta a su padre y muy intenso hermano, ahora te están buscando por todo Japón– explicó con fastidio. Entre en pánico, me iban a encontrar… si papá movió sus influencias, era cuestión de tiempo. Todos iban a saber la verdad– Y esa no es la mejor parte. Tu padre ya activó el sistema GPS de tu auto, un equipo de búsqueda viene por ti.

– ¡Traidor!– le grite a mi amado camaro, mientras le daba una patada que estoy segura que me dolió más a mí que a él– Necesito tomar un taxi– dije sacando las maletas del auto y dejándolas junto a la vía. Vi a Gray llevarlas al Toyota– ¿qué crees que haces?

– ¿Eres sorda? no te dije que vine a ayudar– dijo metiendo mi equipaje en la maletera del Toyota.

– Tú eres el sordo– lo señale– Juvia te dijo que no necesitaba tu ayuda– comencé a sacar mi equipaje del auto.

– No seas terca, Juvia– regañó Gray, volviendo el equipaje al auto– Sabes que soy el único que puede ayudarte– Gray-1 Juvia- 0– Podemos pasar el resto del día, en esto o huir lo más lejos posible de ese auto– señalo a mi traidor amigo.

– Solo hasta que Juvia esté lo suficientemente lejos de aquí– accedí a ir con él, no me quedaba de otra.

– Como quieras– tendió su mano– Tu celular, dámelo.

– ¿Para qué?– pregunté. Mientras iba por él al auto.

– Será cuestión de tiempo para que rastreen esto– dijo refiriéndose a mi iPhone, que ahora estaba en sus manos– Con el simple hecho de que revises tu correo o tu Whatsapp, está acabada– No me sorprendía que él supiera tanto, después de todo su padre era la competencia más fuerte del mío. Que estúpida fui, no es que yo fuera una experta pero sabía lo suficiente sobre el tema. No estaba pensando con claridad, necesitaba calmarme. Gray tiro mi celular lo más lejos que pudo a la pendiente inclinada que llevaba al bosque en las vías.

– No tenías que darle un final tan fatal. Él siempre se portó bien con Juvia– me queje por cómo había terminado la vida de mi fiel amigo, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me traicionara también.

– Ya te comprare otro en el camino, con línea privada– afirmó, término de guardar mi equipaje y las compras.

– No, gracias– decliné– Juvia puede comprar uno por ella misma.

– ¿Sabes que cuando se den cuenta que dejaste tu celular y auto atrás, te intentarán rastrear por la actividad de tu tarjeta de crédito?– Sonreí triunfante. Abriendo una de mis maletas, estaba repleta de dinero en efectivo. Un silbido de fascinación salió de los labios de Gray.

– Me sorprende que hayas pensado en eso, y no en que podían rastrear tu auto o tu teléfono celular– hasta a mí me sorprendía– más a mi favor, necesitas ahorrar ese dinero para tu embarazo– decidí no discutir más el tema del nuevo celular, porque nos podíamos atascarnos en una discusión por era, y tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

– Será mejor que nos vamos– dije subiendo en la parte de atrás del auto– Ya que te ofreciste a ayudar a Juvia, tú conduce mientras yo duermo.

– Si, si– dijo Gray subiendo al auto, lo encendió y arrancó. Miro por el retrovisor– ¿Cómo se supone que sepa a donde tengo que ir? Si piensas dormir todo el camino.

– Puedes ver en el mapa que está en la carpeta de flores en el asiento del copiloto– explique, terminando con un bostezo. Estaba bastante cansada.

– ¿Cuál carpeta?– preguntó– Aquí no hay nada.

– Por supuesto que sí– me senté de golpe– ahí tiene que estar, Juvia la trajo de su auto– _"o eso creo"_ añadí en mis pensamientos.

– ¿Estás segura?– cuestionó Gray, mirando desconfiado hacia mí a través del retrovisor. No respondí– Creo que alguien no va a poder dormir después de todo– se burló Gray.

– Por lo menos pon buena música– Ya me había resignado, cuando recordé que esa carpeta era la última cosa en la tierra que podía dejar olvidada en ese auto para ser encontrada por mi padre y Jellal, contenía mi historia médica. La razón de porque había huido de casa– Da la vuelta– ordene. Gray dio la famosa vuelta en "U" ilegal en cualquier parte del mundo– Por nada del mundo pueden encontrar esos documentos.

– Déjame adivinar– sonrió Gray burlón.

– Si, es lo que piensas… no te burles ¿quieres? Juvia no está pensando con claridad– confesé– Juvia no durmió nada la noche pasada.

– Puedes descansar todo el camino, te llevaré a donde quieras ir– puso el pare al auto– Dame un minuto– se bajó corriendo y busco la carpeta de flores. Cuando estuvo de regreso, me entrego los papeles– ten– antes de arrancar, me miró directamente a los ojos. Me hundí en esas fosas oscuras, que habían sido el paraíso para mi hasta hace menos de medio año– No tienes que luchar sola, Juvia, yo puedo estar contigo– llevó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja– te prometo que no te voy a traicionar. De nuevo– parecía sincero ¿Puede creer en él? ¿No estoy sola? lo mire fijamente. La tranquilidad que me transmitió en ese momento, sumándole el cansancio y estrés que tenía encima. Me obligaron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin protesta alguna.

 **…**

Estacione el auto frente a las oficinas de Loxar Company. Juvia estaba desaparecida por lo que esperaba que su hermano no estuviera aquí, aun así trabajo es trabajo y tenía que cumplir horario. No podía evitar sentir el deseo de estar con él. Adoraba a Juvia, seguro que la estaba pasando muy mal. Llegue al recibidor.

– Buenas tardes, Erza-sama– Saludó la recepcionista, al leer la placa del lado derecho de su pecho pude saber que se llamaba Milliana– Estamos cerrados por hoy, Jellal-sama no está en su oficina, si usted desea puede ir a casa.

– No, gracias– como sospechaba– Voy a hacer mi trabajo– ella sacó una llave dorada de uno de los cajones, me la entregó diciendo.

– Jellal-sama me ordenó entregar una copia de la llave de su oficina específicamente a usted– eso último lo dijo con un toque de envidia en su voz. Mire la fría llave que reposaba en mi mano _"tanta envidia por este simple pedazo de metal"_.

–Gracias, nos vemos, Milliana-san– fue lo último que pronuncié antes de subir al ascensor ¿Quizás deba llamarlo? el ascensor hizo una parada dejando entrar a una despampanante rubia conocida para mí. Jenny, hoy no estaba vestida como una oficinista. Llevaba unos jeans entallados de marca, una blusa manga larga de seda de color celeste algo ajustado haciendo notar más sus muy pronunciados pechos, y unos tacones de aguja de color negro. El cabello lo tenía suelto y lacio, me encontré soltando un suspiro de alivio de que Jellal no estuviera aquí. Me sentí un espárrago en mis ropas. No estaban mal ni dejaban de ser de marca, pero no me veía como una modelo salida de la portada de un revista.

–Oh. Erza-san, ¿cómo estás?– saludó con un breve abrazo– Las cosas no están muy animadas por aquí hoy, aunque tú ya debes conocer el motivo– asentí.

– Si, todos estamos realmente preocupados– hice que mi voz sonara más preocupada de lo que realmente estaba. No es que no lo estuviera, es solo que algo me decía que ella estaba bien y no era una simple corazonada. Era el hecho de que Gray no había enloquecido como un toro cuando lo supo, de hecho lo manejo con mucha naturalidad y además de que esta mañana cuando fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, no vi sus llaves en el llavero, y estoy segura que era lo suficientemente temprano para que Gray hubiera siquiera abierto un ojo. Ese chico siempre es el último en salir de la casa, si él realmente no supiera algo de ella, nadie me saca de la cabeza que estuviera junto a su para nada querido Jellal buscándola. Dentro de un rato intentare llamarlo.

– Masamune parecía realmente destrozado cuando me llamó esta mañana– comentó Jenny. Sentí una punzada de culpa por el papá de Juvia, porque mi mejor amigo probablemente hasta estuviera con ella y yo no lo iba a traicionar. Juvia está en buenas manos, la última persona que le haría daño a Juvia, por segunda vez, sería Gray. Ya se había arrepentido bastante de haberlo hecho la primera vez. El ascensor hizo otra parada– Aquí me bajo– Jenny salió del ascensor despidiéndose con un gesto de sus muy arregladas manos. Luego de un par de minutos estuve frente a la oficina de Jellal, introduje la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió para mí. Toda lo oficina estaba hecha un desorden, nada comparado con el día anterior… La única parte de la oficina que está impecable es su escritorio. Sobre el hay una portátil Apple, un florero sencillo de color rojo y una pequeña placa que decía en letra cursiva _"Erza Scarlett"_ nada de eso había estado el día de ayer. Sonreí un poco, ese idiota. Comencé por recoger el inmenso desorden que había arrasado con el lugar, papeles por aquí y por allá. Los ordene por orden alfabético de acuerdo al enunciado de cada uno, llamé a la recepción para que mandaran a mantenimiento para que sacaran las bolsas de basura.

Después de un par de horas el lugar estaba como nuevo, y viéndolo bien se veía algo plano y aburrido. Antes de ir a casa pasaría a comprar unos adornos. Me dejé caer en la butaca de Jellal admirando mi trabajo satisfecha. ¿Será que lo llamó? pero no tenemos ese tipo de relación _"¡AL CARAJO EL TIPO DE RELACIÓN QUE TIENEN!"_ gritó mi conciencia _"Él lo está pasando mal. ¡Es tu deber como su prometida darle tu apoyo!"_ tal vez sea cierto, además no es que le vaya a preguntar ¿Qué estás haciendo, amorcito? solo quiero saber cómo esta con respecto a lo de Juvia. Le marque a su celular, escuche unos cuantos repiques Supongo que está ocupado, no tiene tiempo para contestar el celular. Cuando había decidido colgar escuche su voz provenir de la otra línea.

– _Siento no haber podido ir hoy a la oficina_ – su voz salió ronca y cansada– _Me disculpo si te hice perder tu tiempo yendo hasta allí_ – Él usualmente no era así.

– N-no te preocupes– mi voz salió nerviosa– Es mi trabajo– ambos quedamos en silencio, no sabía que más decir.

– _¿Erza?_ – salió de la otra línea. Salí de mi burbuja.

– ¿C-como t-te sient-tes?– me atreví a preguntar. Lo escuche suspirar.

– _Sé que ella no es estúpida. Y es fuerte, puedo estar tranquilo de que no va a cometer una locura…_ – hizo una pausa– _pero aun así, estoy muy preocupado_ – confesó– _no sé qué haría si algo le pasara_ – Sentí otra punzada de culpabilidad porque yo _"sabia"_ o más bien sospechaba con quien estaba ella. Apenas colgara llamaría a Gray para confirmar– _Es mi culpa por no estar con ella mientras la pasaba mal.  
_  
– No es tu culpa– intenté animarlo– Ella nunca lo pensaría así, la conozco. Juvia está bien, tú mismo lo dijiste. Ella es fuerte– él se quedó en silencio por un momento

– _Tienes razón_ – parecía un poco más animado– _Gracias por tu preocupación_ – sentí la necesidad de ir junto a él.

– ¿Dónde estás?– pregunté– ¿Puedo ir a ayudar en algo?– _"¡Hipócrita!"_ gritó mi conciencia. _"Haciéndose la que no sabe nada, solo te vas a aprovechar de que él está vulnerable"_. _"Eso no es cierto"_ respondí de vuelta. _"Si lo es"_ volvió a decir en un tono burlón.

– _Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que eso me gustaría_ – me brotó un sonrojo por sus palabras– _Pero eso no es posible ahora_ – me sentí un poco decepcionada– _Porque voy conduciendo detrás del equipo de búsqueda, y estamos como a tres horas de la ciudad.  
_  
– ¿Ya saben dónde está ella?– pregunté alarmada. Me sentí un poco triste por la huida frustrada de Gray y Juvia.

– _Más o menos. Rastrearon su auto y estamos como a una hora de la ubicación_ – explicó.

– Ah– existe la posibilidad de que ella no esté ahí ¿no? Conociendo a Gray ya debió de haber pensado en eso. Me reserve mi opinión– Eso es grandioso– dije a cambio.

– _Si, esperó encontrarla pronto_ – dijo esperanzado.

– Yo también espero que la encuentres pronto– mentí. Lo cierto era que esperaba que ella pasara más tiempo con Gray y volvieran como una pareja feliz– Entonces dejó de molestarte, buena suerte.

– _No me molesta escuchar tu voz_ – dijo algo seductor. Otro sonrojo de poso en mis mejillas, ¿hasta en esta situación él podía ser así?

– Estás conduciendo, puedes tener un accidente– me excuse. No quería dejar de escuchar su voz tampoco, pero la necesidad de aclarar mis sospechas era mayor en ese momento.

– _Eres muy responsable_ – dijo en un tono burlón– _Adiós, niña fresa_ – escuche el sonido que anunciaban que la llamada había concluido.

– ¿Niña fresa?– pregunté al aire. Le reste importancia, tenía que llamar a Gray. Mire la hora eran las 3 de la tarde pasadas. Marque el número de Gray.

 **...**

Juvia dormía en el asiento trasero, hace algunas horas que me había unido a ella en vez de ser el acosador. La miré dormir por el retrovisor, se veía hermosa, bajo sus ojos había sombras negras producto del insomnio. Insomnio que estaba remotamente lejos de ser causado por mí, de hecho cuando le había dicho por milésima vez que yo estaría con ella en todo. Prácticamente había confesado mi amor a ella, pero a ella le pareció mejor dormirse. ¿Desde cuándo Gray Fullbuster se había sido tan aburrido como para dormir a una chica? El mismo Gray que tenía a más de una gritando su nombre debajo de él, pero ella no era así. Suspiraba por otro imbécil que no era yo, y por si fuera poco llevaba en su vientre un hijo que no era mío. Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche sonar mi celular. Vi que en la pantalla que era Erza. Tardó bastante, decidí ignorar la llamada.

La paz no duró mucho, otra llamada entrante de Erza. Sí que es persistente, esta vez desvíe la llamada para que comprendiera que no quería hablar.

Una tercera llamada de Erza irrumpió la paz del auto, si no le contestaba esa mujer podía pasarse el resto de la tarde llamando, conteste la llamada.

– _Tú sabes donde esta ella ¿verdad?_ – exigió saber Erza. Y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Mierda, no pensé que lo descubriría tan rápido.

– No sé de qué estás hablando, Erza– me hice el desentendido.

– _Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando_ – su tono de voz exigía respuestas, pero no parecía estar molesta.

– De verdad no lo sé, Erza– seguí mintiendo.

– _Tú dices_ – dijo sarcástica– _¿Dónde estás? Iré a verte_ – eso sí que me tomo con la guardia baja.

– No puedes venir aquí– Dios, no podía ser más molesta.

– _¿Por qué no?_ – insistió– _¿O es que acaso no quieres que nadie te encuentre? Porque estás ocultando algo o mejor dicho a alguien_.

– Deja de imaginar cosas, Erza– dije en son de burla– Estoy en una cita.

– _¿Donde?_ – Maldición, ojalá nunca hubiera contestado el celular.

– Adiós Erza– me despedí dispuesto a colgar.

– _¡Espera!_ – me abstuve de colgar porque su voz parecía desesperada– _solo quiero saber si ella está bien. Su hermano y su padre están desesperados_ – sentí un poco de lástima por el padre de Juvia, pensar que había perdido a la mamá de Juvia y ahora perderla a ella. Sería un golpe muy fuerte para ese viejo.

– Ella está bien– no pensaba decir más que eso.

– _Lo sabía_ – dijo Erza triunfante– _¿Puedes hacerme un favor?  
_  
– Depende– contesté, no porque no quisiera. Haría lo que sea para ayudar a Erza, solo que ahora estaba un poco ocupado.

– _Convence a Juvia que llame a su familia y les haga saber que está bien_ – eso no es tan difícil, tenía planeado hacerlo de todas formas.

– Bien, cuenta con conmigo– haría que Juvia lo hiciera en la próxima estación de gasolina.

– _Gracias, Gray. La dejo en tus manos_ – dijo una agradecida Erza.

– No tienes que decírmelo– no la iba a dejar sola, así me rechazara todos los días– Por cierto, inventa algo por mi ausencia. Sólo será un par de días– colgué la llamada.

Tenía planeado apoyar a Juvia en todo, pero eso no quiere decir que me pueda quedar con ella. No podía darme el lujo de que supieran que yo conocía el paradero de Juvia, conociendo a mi padre me lo sacaría a golpes si es necesario y armaría un escándalo. Eso sería perjudicial para Juvia, ya que gracias a mi trabajo como modelo era algo conocido. Llamaría mucho la atención, siendo Juvia totalmente descubierta. Por ahora solo tengo que llevarla a su destino.

 **...**

A la distancia pude ver el auto de Juvia. Me había calmado un poco al hablar con Erza, pero al ver su auto varado al borde de una pendiente imagine lo peor. Mi corazón se paralizó por una fracción de segundo. Pise el acelerador rebasando al equipo de búsqueda, frene con brusquedad junto al camaro plateado de Juvia. Baje corriendo de mi auto, mi padre venía corriendo hacia mí. Las manos me temblaban, abrí la puerta.

– No está– mi padre recalco lo obvió. Me acerqué al borde de la pendiente, un paso en falso y caería rodando hasta el bosque. No había señales de Juvia. Mi padre revisaba el auto– no hay nada dentro– intenté llamar a su celular por milésima vez en el día. Al fondo de la pendiente se escuchaba algo.

– ¡Papá, escuchó algo!– este vino corriendo hasta mí, afiné mi oído lo las que pude. Lo escuché, la cursi canción de amor que Juvia tenía como repique de llamada. Me precipite a bajar por la pendiente.

– ¡Jellal!– gritó mi padre– ¡Detente!– hice caso omiso. Y seguí con mi trabajo. Llegó un punto que la pendiente era muy empinada, sin poder evitarlo resbale siendo arrastrado hasta el comienzo del bosque– ¡Jellal!– me dolía hasta el alma. Como pude me puse de pie, vi que mi padre intentaba bajar la pendiente pero era detenido por su mejor hombre Simón.

– ¡Estoy bien!– grité para tranquilizarlo. Pero lo cierto es que me ardían todas las partes donde mi piel se había raspado, intente luchar con eso. Vi el celular de Juvia a un par de metros de mí, lo recogí. Tenía toda la carcasa destrozada, nuevamente no había rastro alguno de Juvia. Sentí la frustración, al mismo me tiempo me sentía aliviado de no haberla encontrado en este lugar. De no haberla encontrado muerta.

– ¡Jellal, quédate donde estas!– ordenó mi padre– Ni se te ocurra moverte más allá. Un equipo de rescate ira por ti.

– ¡No hay rastro de ella aquí!– grité.

– ¡Tu hermana es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos!– gritó mi padre de vuelta. Así es, parece que esto no va a ser tan fácil como creíamos. Después de todo ella no quería ser encontrada.

 **...**

Desperté de mi sueño profundo porque escuché que alguien me llamaba.

– Juvia, despierta– era Gray sacudiendo mi brazo. Me talle los ojos, me percate que ya estaba oscuro.

– ¿Qué hora es?– pregunté con voz somnolienta, me senté pude ver que estábamos en una estación de gasolina.

– Son las 8 de la noche– contestó Gray– Todavía estamos a hora y media de camino.

– Ah– había dormido bastante. Me rugió el estómago– Juvia tiene hambre.

– Lo supuse, ten– Gray me tendió una bolsa de papel. Dentro había unos cuantos sándwich, al verlos ataque el primero– Cuando termines tu cena, vas a llamar a casa.

– Juvia no quiere– ya les había dejado una carta ¿no? No era necesario llamar.

– He estado al pendiente de la situación en casa todo el camino. Tu padre y tu hermano están como locos. Imagina como debe de sentirse tu padre, perdió a su esposa y ahora a su hija– me sentí culpable, era cierto mi papa no se había recuperado de la muerte de mi madre hasta hace poco. Deje a un lado mis sándwich– Solo tienes que decirles que estas bien. Toma– puso en mis manos un par de monedas– ahí hay un teléfono público– señaló una cabina de teléfono que estaba a unos metros– Si llamas del mío vamos a estar en problemas. Ahora, ve.

Baje del auto con paso vacilante. No imagine que sería tan difícil hacer una llamada, me temblaban las manos ¿Jellal habrá hecho lo que le pedí? Me moría por saber. No puedes extender mucho la llamada Juvia, tienes que ser breve me dije a mi misma. Entre a la cabina, introduje la moneda. Después del tono marque el número de Jellal, me lo sabía de memoria. Al segundo tono, contestó.

– _¿Juvia?_ – su tono de voz salió ansioso– _¿Eres tú?_ – permanecí en silencio por un rato.

– Si, es Juvia– Jellal soltó un suspiro de alivio.

– _Realmente eres tú_ – dijo aliviado _– Estamos muy preocupados por ti ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti_ – me alarme.

– No, Juvia está bien– me apresuré a decir– No busquen a Juvia. Dile a papá que no se preocupe, Juvia estará en contacto. Los amo– colgué el teléfono antes que Jellal pudiera decir algo más. Caminé de vuelta al auto, subí al asiento del copiloto. Gray me miraba ansioso.

– ¿Y?– preguntó.

– Juvia les dijo que está bien y que no la buscarán– contesté seca. Solo quería llegar a mi destino, de una vez por todas. Volví a devorar los sándwich.

– Bien– asintió Gray. Arrancó en auto– Pronto estaremos en el monte al que quieres ir. ¿Segura que quieres ir ahí?

– Si– contesté. Por supuesto que quería ir allí, nadie se imaginaría que iría a ese lugar. Después de todo tenía diez años sin volver allí.

 **...**

Estaba descansando en el hospital más cercano a donde tuve el accidente. Cuando lograron sacarme del bosque, mi padre me había golpeado diciendo _"¡Maldito mocoso, casi me matas de un infarto!"_ él había salido hace unos minutos a hablar en el pasillo. No tenía nada grave, solo unos cuantos raspones y moretones que habían dolido un montón cuando los desinfectaron, aparte de me duele el cuerpo por la caída. Pero mi padre había insistido en que descansará, vi mi teléfono reposar en la mesa junto a la cama. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos entró una llamada, era un número desconocido. No dude en contestar teniendo la esperanza de que fuera Juvia.

– ¿Juvia?– Me precipité a preguntar– ¿Eres tú?– no obtuve respuesta

Pero podía escuchar su respiración, seguía en línea.

– _Si, es Juvia_ – suspire aliviado, era ella.

– Realmente eres tú– le dije aliviado. Ella estaba viva– Estamos muy preocupados por ti– expresé mi preocupación– ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti– Ya estaba de pie, caminando hacia la salida.

– _No, Juvia está bien_ – Como sospeché, ella no quería ser encontrada– _No busquen a Juvia. Dile a papá que no se preocupe, Juvia estará en contacto_ – Ella hablaba tan rápido que no me dejaba decir nada– _Los amo_.

– ¿Juvia?– grité inútilmente. Escuché el tono que indicaba el final de llamada. La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a mi alterado viejo.

– ¿Qué paso con Juvia?– preguntó alterado.

– Me llamó– expliqué.

– ¿Qué dijo?– exigió saber. Mi padre me tomó por los hombros y me zarandeó.

– ¡Duele!– me quejé, me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo. Me soltó de inmediato, y me ofreció una disculpa.

–Lo siento, Jellal. Me deje llevar– parecía apenado.

– No te preocupes, viejo, se exactamente cómo te sientes– Sonreí un poco para tranquilizarlo– Lo que ella dijo fue: " _Estoy bien. No me busquen. No se preocupen, estaré en contacto"  
_  
– ¿Qué no me preocupe?– gritó mi padre exaltado– Mis hijos son un par de idiotas.

– ¡Hey!– me defendí– yo si uso la cabeza.

– Perdiste credibilidad en el momento que te tiraste de cabeza por la pendiente– expresó negando con la cabeza– Cuando la encuentre la castigaré por el resto de su juventud.

– Padre– le llamé. Él se giró a verme– Creo que deberíamos en paz por un par de días. Ella eventualmente volverá. Solo necesita pensar, paso por un momento muy difícil. Ella se escuchaba tranquila, no como una psicópata suicida. Además ella dijo que estaría en contacto.

– Una semana– dijo mi padre no muy convencido– Si no ha vuelto para entonces, se va retomar la búsqueda por completo– asentí estando de acuerdo– Por ahora descansa. Mañana nos iremos a primera hora de la mañana, tienes un montón de trabajo.

 **...**

El avión aterrizó. Sacudí un poco a la persona que dormía en mi hombro.

– ¡Mavis, despierta!– ella no se movió ni un centímetro. Que molestia. Esta chica se la paso parloteando todo el vuelo, luego de que le contará una muy breve reseña de mi vida amorosa. Intente no revelar mucho sobre mi identidad, solo le dije que tenía 22 años. Descubrí que ella tenía 21, una hermana llamada Zera y montón de cosas que ya olvide porque no eran de importancia para mí. Aunque ella era muy bonita, su cabello era largo incluso más abajo de sus rodillas y despedía un agradable olor a flores. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban como las piedras preciosas de dónde provenía su color. Aunque era bastante baja de estatura y no tenía un cuerpo de infarto como ella, tenía unas muy bonitas piernas que se podían apreciar por el vestido de color celeste que traía puesto. No estaba de ánimo para conocer nuevas personas, tal vez si la hubiera conocido antes me hubiera interesado un poco por ella. Después de todo ella también amaba los libros al igual que yo, pero era otra la que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

Mire alrededor ya todos los pasajeros habían dejado el avión.

– ¡Otra vez ustedes dos!– escuché detrás de mí a la mujer que nos había ayudado antes.

– ¡Disculpe!– ya habíamos causado suficientes problemas. No había querido ser brusco con ella, le debía unas cuantas pero no me quedó de otra. Me levanté y la cabeza de Mavis cayó, se despertó de golpe.

– ¡Que cruel eres, Zeref!– se quejó con voz somnolienta. Mi trabajo está hecho.

– Tú eras la que estaba babeando en mi hombro. Yo me voy yendo– comencé mi andar a través del avión para por fin poder estar en tierra firme. El nuboso aire de Londres invadió mis fosas nasales, había extrañado este lugar. Después de que revisaran mi pasaporte, fui por mi equipaje no había visto a Mavis desde que baje del avión, esperaba mantenerlo así. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con una persona tan recién recargada, cabe destacar.

Mientras esperaba el taxi me estaba congelando, era verano pero ya era entrada la noche y mi sudadera no era lo suficientemente cálida. Por fin llegó mi taxi, guarde mi equipaje en la maleta. Cuando estaba por subir al auto, escuche a mi escandalosa compañera de viaje.

– ¡Nos vemos, Zeref!– sacudía su pequeña mano en forma de despedida y sonreía de lo más feliz– ¡Fue un placer conocerte!– todo el mundo miraba la escena ¿Acaso este día me había tocado ser el centro de entretenimiento de los aeropuertos? Le devolví el gesto de despedida y entre al auto.

En menos de media hora estaba parado frente a mi apartamento. Cuando entre todo estaba como lo había dejado, estaba un poco desordenado. La última vez que estuvimos aquí salimos casi que corriendo, todo seguía igual pero al mismo tiempo todo había cambiado. La última vez ella había estado aquí conmigo y ahora estaba completamente sólo. Ella no iba a volver, entre a mi habitación. Deje mi equipaje en el piso, entre al baño. Necesitaba una ducha para despejar mi mente, vi su cepillo de dientes junto al mío. Creo que me mudare, todo aquí me recuerda a ella, además de que sus cosas están regadas por todos lados.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar todos los pensamientos negativos, me despoje de mi ropa. Cuando el agua cayó sobre mi cuerpo se sintió genial, necesitaba esto. Me percaté de que aún llevaba la esclava que ella me había dejado, un poco de agua no le hará daño o ¿sí? Pensado que el agua podría dañar esclava decidí terminar mi ducha lo más rápido posible.

Abrí las puertas de mi armario, otra herida para mi destrozado corazón. Ahí estaba toda la ropa de ella, ordenada de forma que junto a la mía cupieran a la perfección. Tome el primer pantalón de pijama que vi y cerré el armario. Me puse el pantalón de pijama y aventé la toalla que había estado rodeando mi cintura al suelo. Ya mañana limpiaría todo este desastre, me deje caer en la cama. Para mi desgracia toda mi cama aún conservaba el olor a ella, su dulce aroma estaba impregnado en mis sábanas. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, si tan solo no hubiéramos vuelto. Esto no estaría pasando, si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco más de tiempo ella seguiría a mi lado, seguiría siendo mía.

 _"Te equivocas, ella jamás fue tuya"_ mi conciencia me abofeteó con esas palabras _"Si ella realmente hubiera sido tuya, así hubieras tardado un día o mil en volver a Japón, ella seguiría a tu lado"_ ya lo sabía, solo quería creer que ella fue mía. Aunque no hubiera sido mía, los momentos que pase junto a ella si eran míos. Y los conservaría por el resto de mi vida. Después de todo ella es mi muy preciada amiga, y aunque ahora no pueda soportarlo en el futuro estaré al lado de ella para ayudarla a levantarse todas las veces que sea posible. Incluso si tengo que entregársela a él. "Ah. Realmente eres un masoquista" me dije a mi mismo. El cansancio me cayó encima como una tonelada, tenía más de un día sin dormir. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, antes de perder la conciencia completamente recordé los destellos de una sonrisa que brillaba como la luz del sol, cegando todo a su paso.

 **…**

El apartamento se sentía increíblemente vacío, hace ya un tiempo que estaba acostumbrada a vivir en compañía. Luego de salir de la oficina pase por la tienda de decoraciones, conseguí algunos adornos para la oficina. Compre un juego de 4 bolas de cristal, en cada una se podía observar una estación diferente. Verano, otoño, invierno y primavera. Eran preciosas, en la del verano se podía ver una silla playera con un paraguas de colores haciéndole sombra y arena de playa brillante. La del otoño tenía un gran árbol en el medio, sus hojas se habían caído en su gran mayoría, estaban desparramadas en el suelo y al agitarla podías ver una lluvia de hojas rojizas y naranjas. La de invierno, tenía un muñeco de nieve en el centro y muchos copos de nieves dispersos, al agitarla se formaba una gran ventisca. La de primavera era mi favorita, como en la de otoño tenía un árbol en el centro pero esta vez era un Cerezo en flor, en el suelo estaban regados todos los pétalos que ya habían abandonado el árbol, y al agitarla se formaba una lluvia de pétalos muy brillantes. Podía pasar todo el día mirándola, espero que a él le gusten. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Mire el reloj, eran las 19:25 pm. ¿Sera mucha molestia si llamo de nuevo? No, después de todo él dijo que no le molestaba escuchar mi voz. Cuando por fin decidí a llamarle, me gruño la panza. Tenía mucha hambre, fui a lo cocina a preparar algo de comer.

Abrí el refrigerador, se me estaba acabando mi reserva de pastel de fresa con cremas. Me decidí por hacer panques, la mezcla ya estaba preparada sólo tenía que ponerla en el sartén con un poco de aceite. Después de un rato tenía una pila de panques listos para saciar mi hambre, una coca-cola y como si pudiera faltar un pedazo de pastel.

Entre a mi habitación, para por fin poder llamarlo. Había dejado la cocina como nueva otra vez, me deje caer de espaldas al colchón.  
Él respondió después del tercer repique.

– _Buenas noches, preciosa_ – saludó animado. Me sentí algo feliz de que su voz no sonara tan deprimente como esta tarde.

– Veo que estás mejor– saludé.

– _Si, pero se supone que debería estar descansando_ – bajo su tono de voz– _Si mi viejo se entera que desobedecí sus órdenes, me tendrán que internar por lo menos tres días más en este aburrido hospital_ – comentó de lo más tranquilo. ¿Hospital? ¿Qué demonios hacía en un hospital? ¿Está internado?

– ¿Estas en el hospital?– pregunté bastante alarmada– ¿Estás bien?

– _Si, eso dije ¿no?_ – parecía divertirse.

– ¿Qué paso?– seguí preguntando– ¿Cómo fue que terminaste ahí?

– _No mucho_ – no parecía la voz de un enfermo en lo absoluto– _Solo resbalé un poco por la pendiente. Nada grave, solo un par de rasguños_ – ¿rodó por una pendiente y él dice que nada grave? Sentí la necesidad por segunda vez en el día de estar junto a él y asegurarme que realmente estuviera bien.

– ¿Te parece poco caer por una pendiente? ¿Nada grave?– cuestioné– creí que eras más consciente.

– _Estoy vivo ¿no? Eso es lo que importa_ – su poco interés por su bienestar físico me irritaba un poco.

– ¡Jellal, piensa más en ti mismo!– chillé. Él se quedó en silencio por un rato– ¿Jellal?

– _Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre_ – ahora que lo pienso es verdad. No me molestaba seguirlo haciendo

– Técnicamente es la segunda vez– dije. _  
_  
– _¿Así que… Estás preocupada por mí?_ – ¿Eso hacía? ¿Estaba preocupada? _"Por supuesto, cariño, casi te da un infarto"_ Me echó en cara mi consciencia.

– S-supongo que s-si– no pude evitar tartamudear por la vergüenza.

– _¿Oh?_ – aquí venía con su arrogancia– _Suelo causar ese efecto.  
_  
– Como digas– resté importancia a su arrogancia– ¿Qué paso con la búsqueda de Juvia?– por fin la conversación tomó el rumbo esperado inicialmente.

– _Encontramos su auto abandonado en la vía_ – contestó tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo de hecho.

– ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?– pregunté.

– _¿Desde cuándo esto se volvió una cita con el psicólogo?  
_  
– Lo siento, no era mi intención...– me disculpe.

– _Solo bromeaba_ – se rió un poco– _vaya, que sería._

– Muy gracioso– contesté sarcástica, era muy divertido hablar con él.

– _Lo cierto es que ella se comunicó con nosotros_ – confesó. Sentí un poco de alivio en mi consciencia– _No quiere que la busquemos, ella estará en contacto.  
_  
– ¿Qué van a hacer?– interrogué.

– _La dejáremos en paz, por una semana para que aclare su mente_ – explicó– _Si no ha vuelto para la fecha, la buscaremos con todo nuestro poder. O eso fue lo que dijo mi padre._

– Entiendo.

– _Después de hablar con ella y reflexionar un poco, creo que deberíamos dejarla hasta que ella esté lista para volver_ – admitió Jellal.

– Creo que eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer– era hora de ayudar a mi amigo– Si la traen de vuelta a la fuerza, ella se volverá a escapar.

– _Ya había pensado en eso, mañana se lo explicare a mi viejo_ – un bostezo acompañó sus palabras.

– Veo que estas cansando. Será mejor colgar– dije aunque quería continuar con la llamada.

– _Aunque no quiero, creo que te tomare la palabra esta vez_ – otro bostezo de su parte– _Estoy agotado.  
_  
– Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana en la oficina– me despedí.

– _No puedo esperar_ – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar por terminada la llamada. Lo cierto es que yo también estaba muy cansada, deje mi teléfono en la mesa de noche y apague las luces. Sentí el sueño arrastrar lo poco que quedaba de mi consciencia.

 **...**

Después de un largo camino, Gray apago el Toyota frente a una casa de estilo japonés tradicional bastante conocida para mí. Se sentía muy nostálgico este lugar, respire el aire fresco del campo. Tome un segundo respiro para darme valor, presione el timbre un par de veces. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando abrieron la puerta. Una mujer que estaba en sus 40 abrió la puerta, tenía el cabello corto. De hecho me parecía familiar, demasiado diría yo. Pero no podía recordar de dónde.

– ¿Ul?– fue Gray quien hablo. Volteé a mirarla sí que era Ul, solo que unos años mayor.

– Si, eres Ul– repetí lo obvio.

– Vaya que has crecido, Juvia. Eres igual a tu madre– dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios– ¡Yuko-san, tu nieta está aquí!– gritó– En cuanto a ti– corrió hasta Gray y lo abrazo por el cuello– ¡Tienes la misma cara asquerosa que tu padre!– le alborotó el cabello Gray con fuerza.

– ¡Y tú pareces una momia!– gritó Gray molestó. Ul se sostuvo los pechos.

– ¡Estas siguen igual que antes!– aplasto sus pechos en la cabeza de Gray– Lo que quiere decir que sigo en la flor de mi juventud.

– ¡Suéltame, vieja pervertida!– intentó Gray soltarse, pero lo cierto es que veía muy feliz. Los miraba divertida hasta que escuche una voz bastante familiar detrás de mí.

– ¡Ul, ya deja el muchacho en paz!– Era mi abuela. Me volteé a mirarla.

– Yuko-obaasan– mi abuela estaba casi igual a la última vez que la vi, solo unas cuantas arrugas más bajo sus ojos y unas canas en su cabello del mismo color que el mío y el de mi padre.

– Estas igual a tu madre– dijo mi abuela poniendo su delicada mano sobre mi mejilla. Puse mi mano sobre la de ella– ¡Bienvenida a casa, cariño!– Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon.

– ¡Juvia está de vuelta!– me largué a llorar en los brazos de mi abuela.

– Será mejor que entren– dijo la abuela.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha** **  
**


	15. Capítulo 14: Es el destino

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Les recuerdo que ahora la historia está disponible en Wattpad, publicada por HanaeUchiha. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Es el destino.**

Ahora estaba sentada frente a mi abuela, entre nosotras se interponía la tradicional mesa del té.

– Juvia, no me molesta para nada que vivas aquí con nosotros– mi abuela me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mi abuelo Ren estaba sentado junto a ella, me seguía tratando como a una niña. En sus masculinos rasgos se podía ver su edad, su cabello que antes había sido negro azabache ahora estaba poblado de blanco casi en su totalidad.

– Estoy de acuerdo con tu abuela– dijo con su profunda voz– pero, exigimos una explicación. No puedes simplemente abandonar tu casa y esperar esconderte sin decir nada a tu viejo padre. Lo matarás de un infarto, niña.

– Además, tu padre está solo, Juvia– apoyo la abuela– Debe de ser muy difícil para él que hayas desaparecido.

– Si no tienes un buen motivo detrás de todo esto, vamos a tener que comunicar que estás aquí a tu padre– el abuelo siempre era muy correcto, y por lo mismo le gustaban las cosas bien hechas. Respire profundo, no podía alargar más lo inevitable. El día anterior luego de llegar, mi abuela me dijo que descansara y que al día siguiente le explicará todo. Y heme aquí, sola y apunto de enfrentar la realidad. Ul se había llevado a Gray a su casa, dijo que volverían en la mañana.

– Mi padre no está sólo– comencé por explicar la aparición de Jellal– Jellal, su hijo mayor esta con él– ellos no se sorprendieron con la confesión, por lo que asumí que conocían su existencia... Y no me extrañaría si hasta lo conocieran en persona, después de todo Jellal vivió en este pueblo prácticamente toda su vida– De lo contrario, no me atrevería a dejar a mi padre y la ciudad...

– Así que es cierto, que apareció el hijo perdido de Masamune– comentó mi abuelo. Asentí en respuesta.

– Él es quien dirige la compañía ahora– argumenté– Es el sucesor de mi padre.

– ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso, Juvia? ¿Estás de acuerdo con que él ocupe el lugar que por derecho es tuyo?– preguntó, mirándome fijamente... Eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba, aunque nadie dijera nada.

– Si, Juvia está totalmente de acuerdo. Después de todo, Juvia acaparó 20 años a nuestro padre y vivió con todas las comodidades que para él eran limitadas. Es hora de ceder lo que a él corresponde– contesté segura. Las personas esperaban que estuviera resentida con Jellal, pero eso nunca iba a pasar. Además quien mejor que él, que era un genio para estar al frente.

– Esa es mi Juvia– dijo mi abuela con orgullo. Mi abuelo aún no parecía totalmente convencido.

– Mi hermano Jellal es totalmente capaz de estar al frente, es un genio. Graduado con las mejores calificaciones en la Universidad de Tokyo, fue el mejor de su generación– intenté convencer a mi abuelo.

– Si estas tan segura, lo aceptaré. Aun así estaré en contacto con tu padre para ver si el chico es tan bueno como dicen– mi abuelo podía ser tan terco– Ahora, Juvia, espero tus argumentos– se cruzó de brazos.

– Bueno... Lo cierto es que... Juvia...– las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta– Juvia... Juvia... bueno, ella... ella esta...– cuando estaba por decir la verdad, el sonido del timbre anunció la llegada de un invitado. Mi abuela se levantó a recibir a los invitados, se escuchaban las voces de Ul y Gray acercándose a la habitación. Cuando vi a Gray parado en el umbral de la puerta por alguna razón sentía que podía con esto, no sé si era por mis cambios hormonales o algo de fuerza mayor, pero se veía hermoso con su cabello mojado cayendo sobre sus ojos. Traía unos jeans negros y una suéter manga larga de color azul en su cuello brillaba el crucifijo de plata que hace años le había regalado. Se pasó la mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, casi sufro un infarto, como un gesto tan simple por parte de un chico podía descontrolar tanto a una chica. Bueno, él no es cualquier chico. Es un chico esculpido por los dioses, simplemente perfecto. _"¡Basta!"_ Tuve una bofetada mental por parte de mi otro yo, que recordaba y aún sentía rencor por Gray. Gray camino y se sentó a mi lado me susurró _"¿Estas bien?"_ asentí.

– Juvia, puedes proseguir– dijo mi abuelo, sin dar derecho a prórroga. Respire profundo, sentí la mano de Gray tomar la mía.

– ¡Juvia está embarazada!– Grité– Juvia no se puede quedar en casa... Porque arruinaría todo... el... prestigio... de la... familia– sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar– t-toda... la...– me sorbe la nariz– clase alta... Se burlarían...de mi padre... porque su... hija va a tener un hijo... sin estar casada... Juvia acabaría... con... todo lo que le ha... costado tanto... trabajo mantener... nadie haría negocio... con ellos...

– Tranquila, cariño, eso no es así – dijo mi abuela en un inútil intentó de que mantuviera la calma– Podemos hablarlo con tu padre, a él no le importaría nada de eso.

– ¡No!– grité en medio del llanto– Por eso mismo es que Juvia huyo de casa... a mi papá no le importaría dejar atrás... todo su esfuerzo... y el de sus padres y abuelos... Porque Juvia metió la pata hasta el fondo... nuevamente le arrebataría todo a mi hermano... Y si ustedes no permiten a Juvia quedarse aquí sin decir nada a mi padre... Juvia buscará otro lugar donde vivir– dispuesta a buscar mis cosas y largarme a otro sitio me puse de pie.

– Juvia, puedes venir a mi casa... Pertenecer a la clase alta tiene sus desventajas– intervino Ul– Ustedes saben lo implacables que pueden ser con este tipo de situaciones... En la clase alta no importan los sentimientos, desgraciadamente lo más importante son las apariencias... por eso preferí estar aquí.

– Juvia, vuelve a tu lugar– dijo mi abuelo más serio que de costumbre, señalando el piso donde hace menos de un minuto estuve sentada– Gracias, Ul. Pero, Juvia tiene su casa... Justo aquí.

– Muchas gracias, abuelo Ren– corrí y abrace a mi abuelo, él me devolvió el abrazó.

– Está siempre será tu casa, mi niña. En cuanto a ti– señaló a Gray– supongo que eres el padre. Asume tus consecuencias y has feliz a mi nieta, mocoso– regaño a Gray.

– No, señor– dijo Gray avergonzado con la mano en la nuca intentando ocultar su vergüenza– Desgraciadamente, yo no soy el padre.

– ¿Dónde está el desgraciado?– mi abuelo se puso de pie– trae mi escopeta, cariño.

– No lo sabe– dije. _"¡Lo siento! Por negarte el derecho de conocer a tu maravilloso padre"._ Mi abuelo se calmó– No lo sabrá nunca– sentencié. Mi abuelo intento decir algo, pero mi abuela lo detuvo.

– ¿Quieren un poco de té? Mientras arreglamos la habitación de Juvia.

– ¡Si!– contestamos todos al unísono.

– Yo ayudo, Yuko-san– se ofreció Ul. De repente sentí unas terribles náuseas, comencé a sudar frío y las piernas me temblaban. Estaba segura que me veía tan mal como me sentía, la mirada de Gray me lo decía todo.

– ¿Juvia?– llegó a mi lado. Salí disparada al baño. Caí de rodillas frente al retrete, devolví por completo el desayuno que hace menos de una hora había disfrutado con tanto gusto. Sentí una suave caricia en mi espalda, era Gray. También había recogido mi cabello.

– ¡Fuera!– grité, acto seguido nuevamente las arcadas acompañaron al grito.

– ¿No te dije que iba a estar contigo?– dijo Gray, haciendo que hasta mi resentido ser sintiera simpatía por él.

 **...**

Me sentí pequeño frente al gran edificio donde funcionaba el bufete de abogados de Agnologia Black, en la cima del edificio decía en letras plateadas _"Agnologia & asociados"_. Mi primer día de trabajo, el primer día donde rendía frutos todo por lo que había luchado. Al fin se hacía realidad, no era perfecto porque ella no estaba a mi lado. Dicen que en esta vida todo se paga, se me brindo esta oportunidad y como pago ella me fue arrebatada. _"Deja de pensar en el pasado, ahora tienes tu futuro por delante"_ me recrimine. Vestí mi mejor traje, todo negro como de costumbre, mi cabello lo deje igual que siempre, corbata de color azul índigo. Y como si pudiera faltar mi nueva esclava favorita. Mire el reloj, es la hora, respire profundo y entre.

– Bienvenido, muchacho– me recibió Agnologia Black, él mismo en persona con su imponente presencia. Su largo y rebelde cabello blanco, su piel era morena y contrastaba con su traje azul marino– Es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros.

– Al contrario, es un placer para mi estar aquí– tomé la mano que me ofrecía– Muchas gracias, señor.

– No seas tan formal– me dio una palmada en la espalda– Ahora, ven por aquí– comenzó a caminar hacia un gran salón. Cuando entre, había una gran mesas cuyos asientos estaban siendo ocupados por un grupo de mujeres y hombres, bastante imponentes debo decir.

– Damas y caballeros– comenzó a decir Agnología– Les presentó al genio que estábamos esperando. Zeref Dragneel– me presentó. Todos me saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza– Muchacho, te presentó a los mejores abogados de Londres.

– Es un placer– me incline hacia ellos– ¡Por favor cuiden de mí!

– ¡Que tierno!– chilló una mujer muy dotada mujer de cabello corto de un brillante color caramelo– siempre quise escuchar a un japonés decir eso– la mujer se levantó de su puesto, y camino hasta mi con aires de no tenerle nada que envidiar a nadie. Me tendió su mano.

– El placer es mío– dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Sentí el rubor invadir mis mejillas– Dimaria Yesta. Cuida de mi ¡por favor!– tomé su mano, ella me guiñó el ojo. Me ruboricé un poco más.

– Asustas al muchacho– ahora fue un hombre mayor quien se puso de pie. Tenía el cabello blanco y largo hasta sus hombros– Mucho gusto– me dio la mano– Soy August. Ya necesitábamos gente joven por aquí, con estos vejestorios no se llegara a ningún lado.

– Habla por ti, Vejete– intervino alzándose en la mesa un hombre joven de cabello negro, parecía el más joven de todos... Parecía estar en los 25– Yo soy  
Wahl Icht– se presentó bastante energético.

– Ese comportamiento es inapropiado Wahl– regañó un hombre que también parecía estar en sus 25 mientras se acomodaba las gafas– Mucho gusto, Zeref. Soy Invel– el hombre era muy bien parecido, tenía su cabello largo, más allá de los hombros de un color castaño claro.

– Tan serio con siempre, Invel– se burló una peliverde con unas delanteras que volvería loco a cualquier hombre– ¡Hola, chico!– saludó alegre– es bueno tenerte por aquí, soy Brandish.

– Si quieres sobrevivir, es mejor que no te acerques a ella– me amenazó un tipo de cabello negro todo alborotado en su cabeza, traía puesta una banda elástica en su cabello para controlarlo.

– Ignóralo– dijo Brandish– Él es Ajeel Ramal– ella lo presentó.

– Madura, Ajeel, es solo un chico– intervino un hombre algo mayor también, tenía el pelo rapado y ojos cansados. Me saludó con un gesto de sus manos– Jacob Lessio– dijo su nombre.

– Faltan Neinhart, Bradman y God Serena– comentó Agnologia– ella tampoco ha llegado– murmuró más para sí mismo que para el resto, como yo estaba cerca pude oírle. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a hombre de mediana edad de ojos claros con cabello medio largo, ondulado y de color claro, lo llevaba en una cola alta, posee una cicatriz sobre su nariz. Para la edad que aparentaba estaba haciendo algo muy infantil, intentaba no dejar entrar a la persona detrás de él.

– Ellos están aquí– dijo Agnologia– God serena– advirtió.

– ¿Si?– contestó el hombre, no bajando la guardia pero ni un segundo.

– Déjala ir– ordenó. La persona que estaba atrás empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, cuando God Serena le dio paso ella aterrizo en el suelo como un torbellino de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda algo conocidos para mí. Suspire.

– Parece que no podre librarme de ti tan fácilmente, Mavis– Le dije ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

– ¡Es el destino!– me sonrió desde el suelo, mientras aceptaba la ayuda que le ofrecía.

 **...**

Una joven pareja conformada con un chico de cabello rosa testarudo, agresivo, imprudente e incomprensiblemente idiota pero confiable, sensible y humilde. Y una rubia hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, era algo gritona, llorona y en ocasiones muy presumida, aun así todo eso era opacado por sus cualidades positivas eran comprensiva, amable y se apasiona por la lectura. Ambos estaban en la habitación del chico, estaban recostados en la cama. El chico estaba abajo en su pijama de dragón y ella estaba recostada encima de el con un hermoso pijama de panda.

– Zeref-nii– lloriqueaba el chico– No me dio tiempo de despedirme de él.

– Natsu, no llores– La rubia intentaba calmar a su deprimido novio– No es el fin del mundo.

– Tú lo dices porque lo odias, Lucy– recalcó Natsu, rodeando a Lucy con sus brazos.

– Te equívocas– se defendió Lucy– No lo odio, sólo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo– rozó sus labios con los del chico para cambiar de tema.

– Aun así lo extraño– misión fallida. Lucy suspiró– Wendy y Kana me agradan pero igual me siento sólo, ya me había acostumbrado a que él estuviera aquí.

– Tú sabias que su estadía no era permanente– recordó Lucy a Natsu.

– Lo sé, pero no esperaba que se fuera de un día para otro– se quejó Natsu.

– Yo me quedaría contigo a acompañarte, pero como así este aquí contigo te sientes sólo, mejor me voy– Lucy intento levantarse de la cama pero Natsu no la dejó escapar y besó la comisura de sus labios.

– No te vayas, si contigo es con quien más disfruto estar— le susurro Natsu a Lucy de forma muy seductora y fue bajando su mano hasta tocar el trasero de ella. Ella le aparto la mano de un manotón.

– Parece que no lo suficiente– dijo ella resentida por la confesión del joven de hace un rato, ella lo miraba con un puchero en sus labios. Él la miraba intensamente _"Esta es la mujer de mi vida"_ pensó. Natsu la atrajo por el cuello obligándola a besarlo, ella intento luchar pero no fue mucho lo que duro su resistencia porque ella comenzó a disfrutar del apasionado beso y lo correspondió con todo lo que tenía. Pronto el chico hizo un cambió de papeles y era ella quien estaba debajo. No pensó dos veces el recorrer el esculpido cuerpo de su novio con sus manos. Lucy le sacó la camisa Natsu, sin perder la oportunidad de tocar sus definidos músculos. Él le abrió el pijama a ella botón por botón, al mismo tiempo que la besaba... Ellos estaban tan sumergidos en su pasión que no escuchaba al padre del chico llamar del otro lado, Igneel Dragneel podía ser un hombre muy impaciente... De una patada abrió la puerta.

– ¿Acaso no escuchas, idiota?– irrumpió Igneel en la habitación.

– ¡Kya!– gritó Lucy cubriéndose sonrojada, Igneel se dio la vuelta.

– Lo siento, Lucy, no vi nada– dijo Igneel como si nada.

– Igneel, necesitó mi privacidad– exigió Natsu molesto, pronunciando _"Privacidad"_ con un filo venenoso. Si su padre no salía rápido, Natsu iba a terminar con un insoportable dolor de bolas.

– ¿Igneel? Soy tu padre, llámame como tal– chilló Igneel, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de interrumpir un momento bastante prometedor entre su hijo y su yerna.

– Igneel– volvió a repetir Natsu– ¿Quieres largarte de mí maldito cuarto?– Natsu llego a su límite y aventó una almohada tras otra a su padre hasta que logro sacarlo.

– ¡Natsu!– gritó Igneel desde afuera– Solo quería decirte que nuestro vuelo a Londres salé en la noche, haz tus maletas– Natsu, quien hace un segundo había estado endemoniado con su padre, ahora lo amaba.

– ¿En serio?– preguntó emocionado.

– En serio– contestó Igneel a través de la puerta– me siento culpable porque tu hermano se fuera así como lo hizo, por mi culpa. Además, no nos despedimos.

– No soy yo sólo– Natsu le dijo a Lucy, esta rodó los ojos– Esta bien– gritó de vuelta

– Lucy, tú también estás invitada– habló Igneel– Mi hijo y yo no aceptamos un no por respuesta– Lucy negó con su cabeza a Natsu.

– Son sus problemas familiares, seré una entrometida si voy con ustedes– susurró Lucy a Natsu.

– Ella dice que si irá– le grito Natsu a su padre ignorando totalmente la opinión de Lucy.

– A las 8 de la noche, los espero en el vestíbulo– fue lo último que dijo Igneel para finalmente dejarlos solos.

– Natsu– se quejó Lucy. Ella iba a decir algo pero Natsu la interrumpió.

– Así que Londres ¿eh?– comentó– Es nuestro primer viaje juntos– sonrió como idiota. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, era cierto su primer viaje juntos como pareja.

– Supongo que puedo ir– comentó ella desinteresadamente tratando de ocultar su felicidad.

– ¿En dónde estábamos?– Natsu se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo apartó.

– Tengo que irme a hacer mis maletas– ella intentó levantarse pero no consiguió mover un poco a Natsu.

– No pensarás dejarme así ¿o sí?– dijo Natsu haciéndose la víctima y presionó su erección en el vientre de Lucy, haciendo que ella se sonrojora de inmediato.

– Supongo que me puedo quedar un rato más– dijo ella volviendo a besar a su pelirrosa.

 **...**

¿Quién dijo que una come libros y un modelo profesional no podían estar juntos? Sí, es un cliché muy sonado, pero en el amor todo puede pasar ¿no?

Ella estaba sumergida por completo en su libro, ajustó sus gafas rojas en el puente de su nariz. Era tal su concentración, que la chica no se había percatado que eran casi las 10 de la noche.

– ¡Disculpe!– le habló la tímida bibliotecaria. La chica levantó sus ojos marrones hacia la bibliotecaria.

– ¿Si?– preguntó con tranquila voz.

– Ya es hora de cerrar– explicó la tímida bibliotecaria y señalo la ventana para mostrar lo tarde que era, ella sabía perfectamente lo absorbente que podía ser un libro. La chica miró sorprendida el reloj.

– ¡Es muy tarde! Lo siento– recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo. Ese día se le antojo no usar su auto y caminar un poco, pero no planeo que se hiciera tan tarde en la calle, estaba un poco asustada. Se quedó parada frente a la gran puerta de la biblioteca, pensando la ruta que iba a seguir para llegar a su casa. Tal vez tomaría un taxi.

 **…**

Un último flash salió disparado de la cámara.

– Muy bien, muchachos. Eso es todo por hoy– dijo el hombre encargado de la sesión fotográfica.

 _"Gracias a Dios"_ pensó el modelo principal. Mira que pasar más de 5 horas en este plan no era fácil, sus facciones dolían de tanto sonreír.

– Buen trabajo, Gajeel-kun, lucías genial– dijo un chico perteneciente al staff entregando una botella de agua a Gajeel.

– Como siempre, gejee– dijo Gajeel arrogante pasando una mano por su cabello para devolverlo a su usual rebeldía. Miro la hora en su iPhone era algo tarde, y mañana tenía otra sesión a primera hora– Si eso es todo, me voy– recogió sus cosas del camerino. En el estacionamiento desactivo el seguro de su Audi R8 de color negro azabache al igual que su cabello, tiró sus cosas en el asiento trasero y arrancó ronroneando el motor del Audi. Estaba agotado y hambriento, tal vez pasaría a comer antes de llegar a casa. Al cruzar la esquina él pudo ver la gran biblioteca, no era precisamente uno de sus lugares favoritos pero lo que llamó su atención fue chica que estaba parada frente a las grandes puertas de la biblioteca, parecía asustada. Decidió jugarle una broma, apago el motor del Audi dos locales antes de la biblioteca y decidió ir a pie. El pelinegro caminaba con una confianza increíble, de cerca pudo observar mejor a la chica hoy traía su corto cabello en un moño alto en su cabeza, debido a lo corto que era se le salían unos cuantos mechones por debajo, para otros se podría decir que estaba algo despeinada pero a él le parecía que se veía más hermosa que nunca. Vestía un hermoso vestido de color naranja ajustado en la parte de arriba y holgado en la falda que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas encima tenía una chaqueta de color blanco tejida a mano por los mejores diseñadores y un par de sandalias romanas de tirantes finos de color beige, aferraba en sus manos un bolso del mismo color que sus sandalias. La chica era bajita tenía un cuerpo delgado, pocos pechos y anchas caderas... No era muy llamativa pero a él le parecía preciosa.

Se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella, la chica se quedó inmóvil por un momento antes de comenzar a correr escaleras abajo.

 **...**

Seguía sin decir cómo volver a casa, cada vez se hacía más tarde y estaba aterrada... Me arrepiento de no haber aceptado la oferta de mi chofer Jet de pasar por mí, desgraciadamente mi celular había fallecido en algún momento de la tarde por falta de batería. Mi mente estaba comenzando a trabajar de más, estaba más aterrada y no ayudó mucho cuando escuché que alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí. Me quede paralizada, es un hombre, esto es malo. Sin más me eche a correr escaleras abajo, si iba a morir esta noche por lo menos lucharía por mi vida. A mitad de camino sentí como me tomaron del brazo, aun sin mirar atrás forcejeaba por ser libre. El hombre me dio la vuelta, y di un último jalón con todas mis fuerzas.

– Tranquila, soy yo– por primera vez, dirigí la mirada a mi atacante. Pero era demasiado tarde, por la fuerza que había ejercido me sentí caer hacia atrás. Miré sus profundos ojos rojo sangre, si iba a morir por lo menos era bueno haberlos visto una vez más, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto contra el piso. Pero nunca llegó, en cambió me sentía en una prisión– ¡Ten cuidado! Ese fue peligroso– me gritó furioso, me apretó entre sus brazos, su masculino olor invadió mis fosas nasales, sentí mi corazón dispararse a mil por segundo. Mi pobre corazón no podría soportar tanto.

– ¡Es tu culpa!– grité– casi me matas de un infarto– si no me soltaba ahora, sí que iba a morir de un infarto. Aun así si quería seguir disfrutando de su contacto.

 **...**

Ella encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos, me era muy placentera la sensación de tenerla entre ellos. Me podía acostumbrar a esta situación.

– No es mi culpa que tú seas una paranoica– la solté sin más, ella pareció molestarse y se apartó de mí. Mis brazos tuvieron la sensación de que se les había arrebatado algo que siempre tuvo que estar ahí.

– Si soy tan paranoica...– ella hizo una corta pausa– porque no me dejas en paz, y vas con tu novia...– dijo casi en un susurro. Ella salió huyendo de mi otra vez. Mi cuerpo se movió sólo tomándola de nuevo en mis brazos, le di la vuelta... Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, están hipnotizado por ellos.

– Yo no tengo novia– expliqué. No estaría tranquilo si no lo dejaba claro, respiré profundo... Sé que más tarde me arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir, pero si no lo decía también me iba a arrepentir– De hecho, hay una chica que me gusta mucho– confesé. Ella pareció sorprenderse. Y se soltó de mi agarre por segunda vez.

– Entonces porque no mejor vas con ella– dijo en un susurro, su voz parecía muy extraña– ha de ser muy bonita...– no te imaginas cuanto, de hecho es la chica más hermosa que he visto y en mi trabajo vaya que las he visto.

– Es preciosa– susurré acercándome nuevamente a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos. Tomé su delicado rostro en mis manos.

– ¿Gajeel?– salió de sus labios, me moría por besarlos... Deslice mi pulgar en una suave caricia sobre ellos. Comencé por besar su mejilla, no quería ir de plano a sus labios me quería dar el placer de disfrutarlo como ellos merecían que lo hiciera. La miré de nuevo, sus mejillas habían tomado un ligero rubor, eso me descontrolo un poco pero aun así me tomé mi tiempo. Deposité otro beso en su mejilla, esta vez aún más cerca de sus labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

– ¿Puedo?– pregunté, aunque si ella se negaba sentía que moriría en ese mismo instante. Ella me miró aún más sonrojada, bajo la mirada y asintió. Creo que justo ahora podría morir y ser el hombre más feliz del mundo... _"¡No seas idiota! Aún no la has besado"_ me gritó mi yo interno. Seguí con mi tarea, rocé mis labios con los de ella, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. No pude resistirlo más, la atraje hacia mí y comencé a devorar sus labios, al principio lento y después más apasionado.

 **...**

Sentía que me iba a derretir. Gajeel me estaba besando, suave y apasionado. Definitivamente mi corazón no podía con tanto, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos... Lo había imaginado besándome varias veces, la realidad es mil veces mejor que la ficción. Por su estatura se me dificulto un poco mi acción, no pude evitar ponerme en puntillas... Gajeel me apretó más contra él. Podía sentir sus duros músculos a través de su ropa, nos separamos por falta de aire. Admiré sus facciones, su largo y rebelde cabello que me había encantado desde el momento en que lo vi era agitado por el viento dejando caer un par de mechones en su rostro, no pude evitar apartarlos de cierto modo me obstruían la vista de sus profundos ojos color sangre. Combinaban a la perfección con su faceta de chico malo, adicional a eso su cara y orejas estaban cubierta de perforaciones, no era fanática de ellas pero a él le quedaban perfectas. Todo en él era hermoso, y no sólo me había cautivado su belleza física, sino todo su ser que me impulsaba a romper con los estándares de niña buena que me habían impuesto mis padres. Muchas dudas comenzaron a atacar ¿Por qué me había besado? ¿Acaso él quería jugar conmigo? Él es demasiado hermoso y está rodeado de chicas hermosas ¿por qué yo? Si no soy más que un ratón de biblioteca, no tengo ningún atractivo sexual... Me invadieron mis inseguridades y no pude evitar sacarlas a flote.

– ¿Por qué yo? Tú estás rodeado de mujeres hermosas– hablé sin parar– en cambio yo, soy un desastre... No soy para nada atractiva... Y-yo– Gajeel me callo con un beso.

– ¿No te dije que eras preciosa?– susurró en mis labios, si me lo decía así me lo iba a creer. Ahora fui yo quien lo beso, no era tan experta como él pero sabía algo. Lo hice lento y tortuoso permitiéndome disfrutar de cada parte de ellos, nuevamente necesitamos aire.

– Deberíamos irnos ¿no?– lo cierto era que no quería irme, pero no podíamos pasar toda la noche frente a la biblioteca.

–Si insistes en que te lleve a cenar. Porque negarme– ¿Espera? ¿Qué?

– ¿Huh?– lo miré incrédula. Gajeel me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a su auto.

– Gejee– sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, sus colmillos eran más afilados de lo normal. Parecía uno de mis libros favoritos, la damisela secuestrada por el rey vampiro. Yo encantada, le devolví la sonrisa y lo seguí a su auto.

 **…**

Una hermosa chica de cabello blanco y largo más allá de la cintura estaba sentada esperando a su amado en una cafetería. Ella traía puesto un vestido de color negro con flores grises, unas sandalias de color gris y un bolso a juego del mismo color. Se sentía muy ansiosa, él la había citado en este lugar... Miró la cafetería no estaba muy llena, una par de parejas y unas cuentas personas leyendo un buen libro y disfrutando de un café. La mataban los nervios, a pesar de ser su prometido esta sería su primera cita, cabe resaltar que él había estado enamorado de otra mujer hasta hace menos de un mes. Supo que él había llegado cuando escuchó a las empleadas del café suspirar enamoradas ¿Quién no suspiraría por tan hombre? Su rebelde cabellera rubia brillaba en su cabeza, traía puesto un suéter sencillo manga larga de color morado oscuro, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos deportivos de color negro. Tenía unos audífonos colgados en su cuello haciéndolo parecer un chico malo, y para completar su sexy cicatriz en forma de rayo que atravesaba su rostro.

– Hola, Mira– saludó depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica, de inmediato sintió las miradas de envidia por parte de todas las chicas del lugar, incluyendo a las que tenían pareja. Se sintió triunfante porque ese hombre era su prometido, por muy en contra de la voluntad de él que fuera.

– ¿Cómo estás, Laxus?– preguntó Mirajane. Laxus se sentó a su lado, no en frente, a su lado. Mirajane sintió su corazón dar un vuelco por la cercanía del hombre.

– Bien– contestó Laxus serio tomando el menú.  
Mirajane se sintió triste, Laxus estaba siendo más frío con ella de lo usual... Lo que ella no sabía es que él estaba muy nervioso, por lo que estaba apuntó de decir– ¿Ya ordenaste?– preguntó aun viendo el menú. Ella negó– Ordena lo que quieras, yo invito– ofreció él.

– No es necesario, Laxus– se negó Mirajane– Yo puedo pagar mi parte– eso molestó un poco el orgullo del hombre, dejo el menú de nuevo en la mesa. Se dedicó a mirarla, ella estaba revisando el menú. A él le pareció que lucía hermosa, la miraba con tanta intensidad que la hizo despegar la mirada del menú. Cuando ella se encontró con la intensa mirada de él no puso evitar sonrojarse. Él sonrió de lado, con el sonrojo en su rostro se veía aún más hermosa. Él tuvo que reprimir el deseo de agarrarla por el cuello y devorarle sus rosados y carnosos labios.

– Insisto en pagar tu parte, Mira– habló él, necesitaba distraer su mente de esos labios.

– No tienes porque, Laxus– dijo ella apenada.

– Claro que si– dijo Laxus seguro– Soy tu prometido, pronto serás mi esposa– Mirajane sintió su corazón detenerse. Era la primera vez que él admitía y aceptaba su compromiso.

– ¿P-pront-to?– tartamudeó Mirajane, no podía pensar con claridad... Se sentía demasiado feliz. Laxus miro hacia un lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– S-si– tartamudeó él también– acerca de eso quería hablarte, Mira– Laxus lucia muy nervioso, era la primera vez que Mirajane lo veía así– me gustaría fijar la fecha de nuestra boda– dijo Laxus rápidamente... Mirajane se quedó muda por la impresión, cuantas veces había soñado con escuchar esas palabras... Tanto que ahora no creía que fueran reales. Laxus estaba entrando en pánico, prácticamente había confesado si amor, o así lo sentía él, y ella no decía nada. Tan mala suerte tenía en él amor, no se podía ser no correspondido dos veces seguidas o ¿sí?– Olvida lo que dije, Mirajane– dijo él poniéndose de pie– Entiendo si no quieres casarte conmigo– Laxus se sentía terrible, él pensó que Mirajane siempre estaría ahí para él. Parece que ella también se cansó de esperar. Mirajane fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando lo vio alejarse de la mesa hacia la salida. Se puso de pie a las carreras y gritó.

– ¡Laxus!– él se volteó a verla con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos– ¡Si quiero!– ella salió corriendo a los brazos de Laxus. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

– Creí que te habías cansado de mí, Mira– le dijo Laxus al oído abrazándola.

–Yo jamás me cansaría de ti, Laxus– confesó ella. Laxus la tomó por el rostro y la besó. Se escucharon aplausos por todo el lugar, entonces Laxus se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando. Sintió los colores subir a su rostro.

– Mira, salgamos de aquí– le dijo Laxus a Mirajane al oído. Ella asintió, él la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo de la cafetería.

 **...**

Llegué a la oficina mucho más tarde de lo usual, eran como las tres de la tarde... Lo cierto es que había dormido como un tronco desde el día anterior, y aparte del viaje de 4 horas de regreso. Mi padre insistió en que no fuera a trabajar, aun así me negué... No podía dejar un día más desatendida la compañía. Cuando entre pude ver que todo estaba en perfecto estado, nada comparado con el desastre que había dejado hace un par de días. De hecho olía delicioso, así como a rosas y fresas. Lo que más llamó mi atención fueron unas esferas de vidrio que estaban en mi escritorio y el de ella, representaban las cuatro estaciones, me decepciono un poco no encontrarla aquí. Tomé la esfera de la primavera, era hermosa.

– Esa es mi favorita– escuché la voz de ella a mis espaldas.

– Es preciosa– contesté, volteando a verla. Sus ojos se expandieron por la sorpresa.

– ¡Por Dios, Jellal!– exclamó, cubrió su boca con sus manos.

– No es para tanto– dije despreocupado, reí un poco para tranquilizarla. Lo cierto es que los cortes y rasguños habían dolido un montón cuando los estaban desinfectado pero ahora no eran nada.

– Sé que estás preocupado por Juvia, pero debes pensar más en ti– regaño, había llegado a mi lado. Llevó su suave y delicada mano a mi mejilla– Vas a arruinar tu rostro– acarició mi mejilla, sentí un calor acumularse donde su mano me había tocado.

– Aun así, sigo siendo igual de guapo– bromeé. Ella negó en desaprobación– por cierto, gracias por esto– agradecí por las esferas de cristal que tenía en mis manos.

– No es nada– contestó ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas– pensé que le faltaba algo a este lugar, y ya que voy a estar aquí quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, adornarlo no está de más– explicó.

–Disculpa mi mal gusto– bromeé– No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres, Erza– dije serio.

– Eso no fue lo que quise decir– explicó ella rápidamente– No me molesta estar aquí contigo, Jellal– dijo ella nuevamente sonrojada. Me sentí algo feliz. Un silencio se hizo dueño del lugar.

– ¿Te parece si te invito un café?– ofrecí para romper el silencio.

– Eso no es necesario, además debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer– ella se negó, pero aun así yo quería ir con ella.

– Por supuesto que no– negué, pero no cierto es que si tenía mucho trabajo que hacer– Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi oficina— insistí.

– Es mi trabajo, Jellal– dijo ella sin dar tregua.

– Por favor, Erza– rogué, ella me observó por un instante.

– Quiero pastel de fresas con cremas– aceptó ella dirigiéndose a la salida, la seguí de cerca. Podía aspirar un poco del olor de su cabello, delicioso. Estaba tan distraído con su aroma que no reaccioné a tiempo cuando ella se tropezó frente a mí, si hubiera reaccionado un segundo antes no hubiéramos terminado los dos en el piso.

 **...**

Me había negado a ir con él, porque estaba segura que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Aunque lo cierto es que me moría por ir. Y poco de insistencia de su parte aplasto mi conciencia laboral. Lo cierto es que estaba tan feliz y nerviosa que no estaba prestando atención ni a mi forma de caminar, por lo que me tropecé torpemente con mis piernas. Cerré los ojos esperando estrellarme contra el piso, aun así me estrelle con algo más blando.

– Auch– se quejó Jellal. Cuando abrí los ojos, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Me sonroje de sobremanera pero no hice nada por ponerme de pie.

– Lo siento– me disculpé, no tenía el valor de seguir mirándolo a los ojos... No con tan poca distancia.

– No te preocupes– contestó tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos hacia siquiera el intento de levantarse. Me rodeó con sus brazos, sentí mi rostro arder aún más– No me molesta estar así contigo, Erza– me susurro al oído.

– N-no bro-ome-es con-nmigo– tartamudee por los nervios, aún seguía sin poder mirarlo directamente.

– Yo no estoy bromeando, Erza– dijo en un tono serio, levantando mi rostro para que lo mirará. Sonreí un poco tímida. Me devolvió la sonrisa con una sensual curvatura de sus labios, sentí que me iba a derretir. Aún si estaba cubierto de raspones lucia hermoso, sin poder evitarlo... Era como si una fuerza superior y ajena a mí me atrajera, como el imán al metal... Besé un corte de su barbilla. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, intenté alejarme avergonzada... Cuando estaba con él no podía pensar claramente. Jellal me sostuvo fuerte con sus firmes brazos, sin darme opción a huir– ¿Acaso intentas provocarme, Erza?– susurro sensualmente cerca de mis labios.

– Y-yo n-no hac-cia ta-al co-osa– me defendí nerviosa.

– Lo que dices y lo que haces son cosas diferentes– volvió a susurrar, antes de llevar su mano detrás de mi cabeza y atraerme hacia él, sentí sus labios chocar con los míos. Al principio estuve muy sorprendida como para corresponder debidamente, pero después me fui dejando llevar por él. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses e incluso años... Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando ya estábamos rozando de nuevo nuestros labios, me encantaba el sabor de sus labios, podría besarlos todo el día e incluso toda la vida.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Erza Scarlett?– me soltó de repente. Lo miré confundida y a la vez sonrojada.

– No se supone que soy tu prometida– dije confundida, él sonrió.

– Por elección de nuestros padres, no nuestra– dijo tranquilo, muy tranquilo para lo desbocado que estaba mi pobre corazón– Por eso quiero que tú escojas estar conmigo, no tu madre, ni mi padre– sus palabras aceleraron aún más mi corazón.

– Tienes razón– estuve de acuerdo. No había imaginado esto, ni en mis sueños más locos, creí que nos casaríamos por obligación de nuestros padres y sin derecho alguno a elegir... Pero quién diría que terminaría colgada por este idiota.

– Entonces, Erza– habló Jellal sacándome de mis pensamientos– ¿Te arriesgas conmigo?

– Si quiero ser tu novia, Jellal– contesté con una sonrisa, volviendo a besarlo incluso más intenso que antes.

 **...**

– ¡Si!– chocaron sus manos un grupo de tres personas, lo suficientemente adultos como para estar espiando detrás de las puertas.

– Ocurrió más rápido de lo que esperaba– comentó la mujer pelirroja.

– Solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón, Elza– comentó una mujer rubia– Y yo me encargue de dárselos hace un par de días– sonrió triunfante y orgullosa.

– Bien hecho, mocoso– dijo un hombre orgulloso de su hijo.

– No te lo puedo negar, Masamune– admitió Elza– si fuera por la torpe de mi hija, no hubieran avanzado nunca.

– Así no hubieran avanzado en nada, los habrían obligado a casarse ¿no?– acotó la rubia.

– Nada de eso, Jenny– contestaron Elza y Masamune al unísono. Jenny los miró confundida.

– Entonces ¿por...– Jenny fue interrumpida en medio de su oración.

– ¿Por qué arreglamos el compromiso?– preguntó Elza, Jenny asintió– lo cierto es que lo hicimos para acercarlos, teníamos las esperanza que terminaran enamorándose– explicó Elza.

– Si al contrario de enamorarse terminaban odiándose, acabaríamos con la farsa– siguió explicando Masamune– después de todo, yo conozco perfectamente el mal trago de ser obligado a casarse con quien no amas.

– Aunque luego terminaste amando a Nieves– intervino Elza de nuevo.

– Si, lo sé– contestó Masamune nostálgico.

– ¿Y no les van a decir nada?– preguntó Jenny mirando de reojo a la oficina de Jellal.

– No es necesario– negaron Elza y Masamune al unísono.

– Tendríamos que explicar el hecho de que estamos aquí espiando– dijo Masamune con fastidio. De repente la puerta de la oficina de Jellal se abrió de golpe.

– Demasiado tarde, viejo pervertido– salió Jellal molesto con una vena hinchada en la frente, aventando un zapato a su padre– Si vas a planear mi vida, por lo menos dame un poco de privacidad ¿no?– Jellal exhalaba rabia, se sentía molesto porque no solo su padre sino su futura suegra y la molesta de Jenny lo habían escuchado en un momento muy cursi.

– Fue idea de ellas dos– intentó defenderse Masamune, culpando a los dos mujeres que estaban detrás de él. Jellal miró más allá de él.

– Buen intento, viejo– dijo Jellal con fastidio– Pero estas sólo– Jellal sabía que las dos mujeres habían estado ahí pero no iba a perder la chance de joder a su molesto padre. Masamune volteó a ver si lo que su hijo decía era cierto.

– Traidoras– susurró, levantó la mirada nervioso a su furioso hijo– Hehe– río nervioso– Jellal, Erza está llorando– gritó Masamune y señalo detrás de Jellal. Jellal volteó a mirar rápidamente, vio a Erza en perfectas condiciones. Ella le sonrió y saludo, volteó la cabeza de vuelta a su padre pero lo que vio fue su borrosa figura correr por el pasillo.

– ¡Maldito viejo!– gritó corriendo detrás de su padre.

 **...**

– ¡Gray, apresúrate! Vas a perder el tren– gritó Ul subiendo a su Mitsubishi RVR 2014 de color negro.

– ¡Dame un minuto!– pidió Gray devuelta, se giró a verme nuevamente.

– No tienes que dejarle tu auto a Juvia– dije. Gray había insistido dejarme su Toyota para que yo no tuviera que caminar y pudiera conseguir todo lo que necesitará, después de todo había abandonado mi traidor auto a mitad de camino.

– No te preocupes, tú lo necesitas más que yo– dijo despreocupado metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su inusualmente anchos jeans– Además, ese chico no es mi estilo– señaló al Toyota.

– Y tardaría mucho en volver a casa, estoy cansado– admitió, aunque no tenía que hacerlo porque era físicamente notable, bajo sus ojos se habían instalado unas profundas ojeras… Me sentí culpable, todo eso era mi culpa.

– Juvia lo siente, te ha causado muchas molestias– me disculpé, Gray se había molestado mucho por mi últimamente. De hecho esta mañana había estado sosteniendo mi cabello mientras vomitaba lo poco que había comido en el desayuno.

– No te preocupes tanto, Juvia– sonrió despreocupado– Eso le hace daño al bebé– dijo serio, Ul sonó la bocina de su auto, ambos volteamos a verla. Ella señala su reloj indicando que era tarde– Me tengo que ir, prometo que haré lo posible por venir cada dos semanas– _"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas"_ pensé en decirle, pero me pareció grosero. Después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, me pareció mejor permanecer en silencio y asentir– ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba– buscó algo en su bolsillo trasero. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, puso en mis manos lo que había sacado de su bolsillo. Luego corrió al Mitsubishi de Ul, estaba un poco atontada por su acción y no fue hasta que estuvo dentro del auto que me percate del objeto en mis manos. Un nuevo celular.

– ¡Gray!– grité, pero el auto ya había arrancado– No agregues más cosas a la lista– susurré. Mi nuevo iPhone de color azul vibró en mis manos. Tenía un nuevo mail en la bandeja de entrada, era Gray.

 _"¡Disfrútalo! Nos vemos"_ tenía un archivo adjunto, lo abrí. Era una fotografía de Gray sonriente en el auto de Ul haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz. No pude evitar soltar una risa, así que cada dos semanas ¿eh? Lo bueno es que me mantendrá al tanto de lo que pasa en casa. _"¡Voy a extrañar mi casa!"_ Pensé suspirando, acaricié mi vientre.

– El hogar de Juvia será donde pueda estar tranquila contigo– le dije a mi aún plano vientre y entré a mi casa temporal.  
 _ **  
6 meses después.**_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	16. Capítulo 15: Pataditas

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Les recuerdo que ahora la historia está disponible en Wattpad, publicada por HanaeUchiha. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Pataditas.**

Estaba sentada esperando a Gray para ir a la consulta de rutina. Ya tenía 7 meses, mi panza estaba lo suficientemente grande como para que se me dificultara conducir. Acababa de salir del baño del baño, me puse un vestido de algodón pegado al cuerpo de color negro con rayas blancas llegaba a la altura de mis tobillos. Encima me coloque una chaqueta de mezclilla para cubrirme del frío, ya que estamos en pleno invierno. Dejé mi cabello suelto, había crecido a la altura de la cintura. Me puse unas cómodas sandalias ortopédicas, ahora casi siempre tenía los pies hinchados. Me dolía la espalda, los pechos me habían crecido de sobremanera. Sentí una patadita.

– Tranquilo, a Juvia tampoco le gusta esperar– le hablé a mi bebé, aún no conocía el sexo... Gray había insistido en que tenía que saberlo, alegando que si desconocía su género no podría escoger las cosas adecuadas para él o ella... Mi abuela también alegaba lo mismo, pero me negué y decidí guardarlo para cuando naciera. Acaricié mi vientre, recibí otra patadita. Ser madre era hermoso, recuerdo la primera vez que había sentido a mi bebé... Estaba llorando porque extrañaba a Jellal y a mi padre, y más que nadie a Zeref. La compañía de Gray era reconfortante pero también se necesitaba el amor de la familia, desde esa vez no había llorado más... Cuando me pateó estoy segura que me dijo _"No llores, yo estoy contigo"_ desde esa vez fui totalmente consciente de que tenía una vida dentro de mí, era increíble cómo podía amar tanto a alguien que ni siquiera había visto.

Hace 6 meses atrás cuando Gray había vuelto de visita, me contó que Zeref se había vuelto a Londres el mismo día que había huido de casa. Sentí alivio porque así era menos probable que se enterara de la existencia de su hijo, a la vez sentí ansiedad por saber si Jellal le había entregado lo que le encargué. Supe ese mismo día que si lo había logrado, porque Gray me obligó a llamar a casa. Lo hacía cada dos semanas cuando él venía de visita, siempre eran las mismas preguntas _"¿Estás bien? ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? ¿Es nuestra culpa que te hayas ido? ¿Qué podemos hacer para que vuelvas?"_ Y de mi parte siempre eran las mismas respuestas _"Juvia está bien" "Juvia volverá" no daba fecha de regreso "No es su culpa" "No pueden hacer nada para que vuelva por los momentos"_. Hacía ya como mes y medio que no llamaba, y ellos insistían en que lo hiciera. Parece que ya habían entendido que no volvería al menos que estuviera lista para hacerlo. También supe que Natsu y Lucy se comprometieron. Y que Mirajane y Laxus se casaron. Gajeel estaba viviendo en Londres con Levy hasta que ella termine de graduarse, eso será en un par de meses. Wendy estaba saliendo con Doranbolt, a distancia temo decir. Wendy venia cuando tenía una oportunidad o él iba para allá.

– Y Zeref– mi bebé reaccionó ante la mención de su nombre, proporcionándome un par de pataditas como si supiera que él es su padre. También reaccionaba a la voz de Gray, cada vez que él venía a visitarme, desde que comenzó a moverse reaccionaba de sobremanera. Se alegraba mucho por escuchar la voz de Gray, y creo que lo entiendo un poco, yo al igual que él o ella también me alegraba un montón al escucharlo. Él me había acompañado fielmente durante todo el embarazo y no había revelado a nadie mi paradero, y aún más importante mi secreto. Ahora bastante difícil de ocultar.

Zeref estaba en Londres ejerciendo su carrera, aún faltándole dos meses para graduarse. En donde él siempre quiso, por lo escaso que supe le iba de lo mejor. A Gray no le agradaba del todo hablar de él, de hecho ni lo mencionaba. Sólo cuando yo exigía saber de él, aunque me tomaba un rato convencerle de hablar. Pero lo que más me había sorprendido era la relación de mi hermano con Erza, estaban obligados a casarse pero que decidieran comenzar a salir como una pareja normal era otra cosa. De hecho su boda era en un par de días, estaba bastante deprimida porque no podría asistir. Por eso Gray solo vendría a llevarme al hospital y luego volvería a casa, insistí en que podría ir por mi cuenta, pero él me dio un rotundo no. Según él, había estado presente en todas las consultas como para perderse una de las finales. Yo molesta le grité _"Tú no tienes que estar ahí ¡No eres su padre!"_ me había sentido terrible un segundo después de haberlo dicho, y me eché a llorar por la culpa. Aunque él me había ignorado como lo hacía cada vez que le decía cosas crueles, y vaya que se las había dicho... Cada vez que me encontraba deprimida o estresada por el embarazo y pensando que iba a hacer con mi vida después del parto, no podía simplemente volver a casa... De nada serviría haber huido, tenía que volver cuando ya todos hubieran olvidado mi relación con Zeref y no comenzarán a sacar cuentas. Todas y cada una de esas veces me desquitaba con Gray, él sólo se iba y decía _"Es por el embarazo"_ volvía al otro día como si nada, como si no le hubiera dicho que era un estúpido e imbécil por seguirme a todos lados cuando yo amaba a otro. Me sentía realmente estúpida por herir a la persona que había estado conmigo en cada etapa del embarazo, aunque mi abuela y abuelo me habían apoyado, no eran como Gray, él estaba para todo. Incluso me había comprado un nuevo celular cuando un día me dio por estrellar el que me había regalado anteriormente, le debía demasiadas cosas a ese hombre. Tantas que no sabía cómo pagarle.

– Juvia– llamó mi abuela al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación– Gray está aquí– anunció. Con bastante dificultad me levanté de la cama. Cuando llegué a la sala él me estaba esperando, tenía el cabello más largo de lo usual. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, dentro traía una franela de color blanco y unos jeans desgastados de color azul. Tenía unas botas de motociclista negras.

– ¿Estás lista?– preguntó, como de costumbre mi bebé reaccionó a su voz. Dándome un par de patadas.

– Haz estado bastante inquieto esta mañana– le susurré a mi vientre, acariciándolo. Gray se acercó a tocarlo, parecíamos una familia.

– Así que no has dejado tranquila a tu madre ¿eh?– le habló a mi vientre provocando un par de patadas más. Gray acarició mi vientre. El momento se sentía muy íntimo, tanto así que me sentí incómoda y me aparte de él.

– Sera mejor que nos vayamos– dije dejando a Gray con la mano que había estado en mi vientre en el aire. Mi abuela me miró con desaprobación.

– Como ordenes– respondió Gray abriendo la puerta de la casa de mi abuela para dejarme pasar. Caminé con un paso bastante lento hasta el toyota, Gray ya me estaba esperando con la puerta abierta. Cuando finalmente subí, él cerró la puerta y subió en el asiento del piloto. Luego de encender el auto, lo arrancó rumbo al hospital.

 **...**

Miraba a Juvia de reojo, lucía hermosa. No me cansaba de ver no bien que la había asentado la maternidad, su cabello estaba largo y reluciente, al igual que su piel. Brillaba más de lo usual, aunque tenía sombras oscuras bajos sus ojos por las malas noches que le hacía pasar él o ella. Aún no sabíamos cuál era el sexo del bebé _"Sera mejor que no hables en plural, es de ella. No tuyo"_ me recordó cruelmente mi yo interno. Ella insistía en que quería que fuera una sorpresa, y decidí que era mejor no llevarle la contraria, últimamente estaba más susceptible de lo usual. Y más cuando se enteró que la boda de Jellal seria en un par de días y ella no podría estar presente. Aún no soportaba a ese idiota y estoy seguro que él tampoco a mí, pero nos tolerábamos por Erza. Exclusivamente por Erza. Estábamos a unas cuadras del hospital, Juvia se estaba acariciando el vientre. La amaba cada vez más, aunque ella me hubiera echado un millón de veces yo había vuelto como un perro a sin dueño un millón y una. Soy un masoquista lo sé, pero así es el amor. Me estacioné lo más cerca de la entrada del hospital que pude, a Juvia se le dificultaba más cada día caminar y eso que sólo tenía 7 meses. La podría llevar en mis brazos o pedir una silla de ruedas pero ella no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie. Apagué el auto y corrí para abrirle la puerta, le ofrecí una mano para sacarla del auto. Sorprendentemente la aceptó, la ayude a ponerse en pie.

– Juvia no imagino que fuera tan cansado estar embarazada– comentó ella con tranquilidad.

– Supongo que lo es, después de todo te estas esforzando por dos– dije de vuelta, le ofrecí mi brazo para ayudarla a llegar al hospital.

– ¿Cómo esta Erza con lo de la boda?– preguntó intentado parecer despreocupada, pero lo cierto es que se le sentía un poco de nostalgia en su voz.

– Esta bastante estresada– comenté– tanto que estos días he estado en un hotel y no en su casa– no pude evitar soltar una risa– Decidí mudarme un par de días hasta que todo el asunto de la boda acabará. Casi muero– le conté dramáticamente, hacía ya un tiempo que podíamos hablar con tanta naturalidad... A diferencia de hace 6 meses atrás.

– Ya veo– ella también rió un poco– ¿Qué hiciste?– la miré ofendido.

– Y más o menos porque soy yo el que tuvo que hacer algo– reproché.

– Erza te adora– afirmó Juvia– No creo que intente matarte tan fácilmente.

– No creo haber hecho algo malo– admití, ella me instó a continuar – Solo que hace unos días entré a su habitación, y ella estaba mostrando lo que utilizaría para su noche de bodas– me encogí de hombros– me pareció totalmente normal verla en ropa interior, pero ella y el resto de la chicas se pusieron histéricas– temblé un poco recordando lo que había sufrido. Juvia me golpeó el brazo y me miro con desaprobación.

– ¡Auch!– me quejé– tú también.

– ¡Por supuesto!– chilló– No se supone que otro hombre, que no sea el esposo, la vea de esa forma.

– Ridiculeces– dije con fastidio– De todas formas no es mucho el tiempo que lo traerá puesto, con la cara de pervertido que tiene tu hermano... Se lo arrancará apenas la vea– dije con un poco de asco imaginando la escena. Recibí un pellizco por parte de Juvia– ¿Y eso por qué fue?– me quejé sobando la parte de mi brazo afectada.

– ¡No te metas con Jellal!– había olvidado el complejo de hermano que tenía Juvia, pensé que con la distancia disminuiría pero por el contrario. Se había intensificado.

– Bien, bien– dije tranquilo– Mi brazo necesita un descanso– la miré suplicante, ella soltó una pequeña carcajada. Estábamos parados frente al consultorio del médico obstetra de Juvia, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un alto hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

– Como pensé– tomó la mano de Juvia y la besó _"¡No la toques con tus inmundas manos!"_ rugió mi fiera interna– Eras tú, mi hermosa Juvia– desde que Juvia había comenzado sus consultas con este sujetó, decidí no perderme ni una. Lo detestaba, aunque tengo que admitir que el maldito era condenadamente bueno en su trabajo.

– Buenos días, Doctor Rufus– saludó Juvia con una inclinación de cabeza.

– Dile a mi asistente que te entregue una bata, hoy te haremos una ecografía– indicó el imbécil– iré por un poco de agua. Y tú– me señaló– te quedas afuera hasta que ella se cambie– me retó, el condenado sabía que yo no era el padre... Por lo que no podía contestar a sus juegos, si no me prohibiría la entrada al consultorio. Juvia asintió y entró al consultorio. Me quede afuera esperando hasta que la enfermera me indicó que podía pasar, vi a Juvia echada en la camilla. El imbécil aún no volvía.

 **...**

Hoy me harían otra ecografía, Gray y yo estábamos esperando al Dr. Rufus.

– ¿Hoy tampoco querrás conocer su sexo?– preguntó Gray un tanto inseguro.

– Hoy tampoco– contesté segura. Él pareció decepcionado. En ese momento entró del Doctor.

– ¿Lista, cariño?– preguntó el hombre rubio, asentí. La enfermera le tendió el frío gel, ya algo conocido para mí. Rufus miró a Gray un tanto arrogante cuando comenzó a esparcir el frío gel por mi abultado vientre de embarazada, Gray parecía molesto. Ignoré lo que ocurría y me concentré en la sensación de alivio que me propiciaba el frío del gel, cuando ya estuvo todo esparcido Rufus tomó el transductor y lo deslizó por mi vientre. Se escucharon los latidos de mi bebé, la primera vez que los había escuchado hace unos meses me había puesto a llorar de la felicidad.

– ¿Escuchas eso?– asentí emocionada cuando Rufus me preguntó– su corazón está en perfecto estado– ahora señalo la pantalla– está completamente formado.

– Es hermoso– le dije emocionada a Gray, y tomé su mano.

– Sí que lo es– dijo en un tono emocionado.

– Solo falta que sus pulmones se terminen de desarrollar– explicó el Dr. Rufus– por lo que se ve, si todo marcha como hasta ahora, el parto se puede llevar acabado a finales de abril– afirmó. Me sentí emocionada _"En sólo un par de meses te tendré en mis brazos"_ le dije a mi bebé– Sólo tendríamos que fijar la fecha.

– Claro, para Juvia cualquier día está bien– dije emocionada, mientras más pronto mejor.

– Voy a revisar mi agenda, y te indicó la fecha ¿Te parece?– preguntó Rufus.

– Si, Juvia está ansiosa– dije aún más emocionada y apretando aún más fuerte la mano de Gray, él me sonrió. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Estaba realmente feliz.

– ¿Estás segura que no quieres saber el sexo aún?– preguntó Rufus, ¿acaso nadie entendía la palabra _"No"_? Negué con la cabeza para no decir algo grosero, el Doctor Rufus se había portado de maravilla desde que había ingresado al hospital– Eso es todo, Juvia. Puedes ir a cambiarte– me indicó. Con la ayuda de Gray me senté en la camilla, caminé hasta la pequeña habitación construida para que las embarazadas pudieran cambiarse. Me puse mi ropa con ayuda de la enfermera.

– Gracias– le dije a la chica. Ella asintió.

– Que tenga buen día, señorita Juvia– dijo antes que abandonara el cuarto.

– Gracias, Juvia te desea un buen día igual– salí al consultorio, Gray tenía una guerra de miradas con el doctor Rufus– Juvia está lista para irse– rompí el contacto que ambos hombres mantenían. Gray se acercó hasta a mí.

– ¿A dónde siempre?– preguntó. Asentí, desde mi segunda visita al hospital había descubierto un hermoso jardín trasero, donde las personas internadas podían pasar el rato para distraerse de la frialdad de su habitación. Había conocido a una amable mujer, con la que hablaba de vez en cuando. Parecía ser hermosa, no podía decirlo bien ya que siempre traía su rostro cubierto con una mascarilla. Ella se llamaba Elisa y venía a hacerles compañía a los enfermos. Tenía un largo cabello de color negro azabache. De cierta forma ella me había entendido cuando le había contado mi situación, ella dijo "Yo pase por algo similar" pero no dio más detalles hasta ahora… Cada vez que venía al hospital pasaba a saludarla. Salimos del consultorio, caminamos por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la salida trasera, con mucha dificultad debo decir.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber?– me ofreció Gray.

– Jugo de naranja– no dude dos veces en pedir.

– Entendido. Te llevare a sentarte y volveré por él– le agradecía Gray todo lo que hacía por mí, pero en ocasiones era un poco sobreprotector.

– Juvia puede ir sola, está embarazada no inválida– Sé que estaba siendo orgullosa, realmente si necesitaba ayuda... Últimamente estaba muy cansada, no quise comentárselo a Rufus frente a Gray porque estoy segura que se podrían paranoico.

– ¿Segura?– insistió mirándome dudoso, me solté de su brazo y lo empuje en dirección al hospital– Esta bien, ya entendí. No tienes que empujarme.

– ¡Que te vaya bien!– le grité. Gray comenzó a caminar, no fue hasta que lo perdí de vista que comencé a caminar lo que me faltaba para llegar al jardín, cuando crucé la esquina del hospital. Pude visualizar a Elisa, estaba siendo abrazada por un hombre. Mi corazón se detuvo ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

 **…**

Iba llegando a la oficina, tenía un par de casos que resolver el día de hoy. El frío de Londres me golpeó cuando bajé de la camioneta, me puse mi abrigo y tomé el maletín con los expedientes ya memorizados de los casos que tenía pendiente. Miré mi reflejo en el vidrio polarizado de la camioneta, tenía que rasurar mi barba y un corte de cabello no me vendría mal… Mi cabello estaba bastante largo, un poco mucho más abajo de las orejas… hace 6 meses había perdido todo interés en mi apariencia física. Si no la tenía a ella, para que preocuparme. Entré al gran edificio que se levantaba frente a mí. Intentaba no pensar mucho en ella, cuando mi padre y Natsu vienen de visita no mencionan nada sobre ella. Mis amigos ni hablar, de hecho después de aquello no había sido lo mismo. Por lo tanto ahora casi ni hablábamos, me había quedado prácticamente solo. Lo único que sabía de ella era que se fue de su casa, el mismo día que yo volví a Londres. Aun dolía, lo único que lo hacía tolerable era…

– ¡Buenos días, Zeref!– saludó Mavis, mientras venia corriendo hacia mí y me abrazaba.

– Buen día para ti también, Mavis– Correspondí a su abrazo, ella se me quedó mirando fijamente.

– Zeref, necesitas un corte de cabello– así que de verdad lo necesitaba.

– Luego– contesté restándole importancia– Ahora tengo cosas importantes que hacer, como para estarme preocupando por mi corte de cabello– dije serio sin llegar a ser grosero. Ella me miró con desaprobación.

– Preocúpate más por ti mismo– regañó Dimaria que iba pasando por el lugar.

– Ella tiene razón, Zeref– concordó Mavis, las miré con fastidio a ambas y comencé a caminar a mi oficina. Mavis me siguió insistentemente haciendo preguntas– ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás deprimido?– Estaba llegando a mi límite, aunque me había hecho cercano, Mavis en ciertos momentos era jodidamente insistente e incluso fastidiosa– ¿Supiste algo de ella? por eso estas así…– Eso fue todo lo que pude soportar.

– ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?– me voltee a mirarla, ella se mostró sorprendida por mi reacción– ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar fastidiando?– ella no dijo nada, aún me miraba en shock– Pues yo si tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como para estar perdiendo mi tiempo con….— me vi interrumpido porque recibí un golpe en la cabeza.

– Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama, Zeref– Era God Serena quien me había golpeado con una carpeta– Y menos si está preocupada por ti– me regañó serio– Incluso aunque sea tan fastidiosa como ella– Señaló a Mavis, volví la vista a ella. Había sido grosero, pero también había sido culpa de ella.

– Con permiso– salí huyendo del lugar. Todos los presentes me miraban atónitos, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno. Y el que lo hiciera recibiría más de mi furia, con la sangre hirviendo entré a mi oficina azotando la puerta.

Después de un rato mi ira había mermado, le debía una disculpa a Mavis. Ella no era la culpable de mi resentimiento acumulado, en el fondo estuve esperando a que Juvia se comunicara conmigo o fuera a buscarme… Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Mavis era la única que se había quedado conmigo, a pesar de que era prácticamente un desconocido para ella… si contaba la vez del aeropuerto, no me había visto nunca en su vida. Ella no me dejó sucumbir a mi sufrimiento, de hecho aún estaba en pie por ella. Si hubiera estado solo, no habría acabado de la mejor manera. Sacudí la cabeza, más tarde me disculparía con ella, la invitaría a cenar pero por ahora tenía cosas que hacer.

 **…**

Había viajado al campo con Jellal, su lugar natal, para conocer a su madre. En un par de días seríamos marido y mujer, no podía con los nervios. Y si le sumabas conocer a tu suegra no lo hacía más fácil, hace un par de días Jellal me había pedido que le acompañara a ver a su madre, y así podría conocerla. Me había mostrado sorprendida, juraba que la mujer estaba muerta y por eso Jellal había acabado en casa de los Loxar pero lo cierto es que Masamune Loxar fue por ambos, aun así la mujer se negó a ir con ellos. Eso no quiere decir que le negó el derecho a Jellal de estar con su padre. Vinimos a verla porque ella se negó a ir a la boda y Jellal quería verla y presentarle a _"La mujer de mi vida"_ según él. Cuando dijo eso mi corazón latió desbocado. Ambos estábamos parados frente a una mujer de cabello negro y largo. Ella vestía un suéter de color blanco y unos jeans de color azul, aún conservaba su figura. Lo que si no podía visualizar bien era su rostro, lo traía cubierto con una mascarilla. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Jellal.

– Hola, mamá– saludó Jellal en un tono nostálgico. Jellal no se parecía mucho a ella, solo sus ojos... De resto era igual a Masamune Loxar o eso creía yo, hasta que ella descubrió su rostro.

– Mi niño– Se echó a los brazos de Jellal, madre e hijo se abrazaron fuertemente. Ella tenía la misma peculiar marca, rojo sangre, que Jellal en el lado derecho de su rostro al igual que él. Ambos se separaron, la mujer tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Mamá, te presento a Erza Scarlett, mi prometida– me presentó, incliné la cabeza ante la mujer.

– Así que eres tú– dijo la mujer en tu tono receloso. Esto no es bueno– ¡Aléjate de mi hijo, horrible mujer!– gritó la madre de Jellal, dejándome totalmente fuera de lugar. Jellal ni se inmuto, de hecho se estaba riendo. Fue seguido por su madre. Ambos reían a carcajadas.

– Debiste ver tu cara, cielo– se burló la mujer de mi– Lo siento, lo siento– se disculpó y puso una mano en mi hombro– Siempre quise decir eso. Y este chico– señaló a Jellal– Nunca llevó a nadie a casa, por lo que no me pude resistir– Esta mujer era todo lo contrario a su orgulloso hijo– Hasta creí que era gay– me susurró al oído, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Jellal no escuchara.

– ¡Mamá!– chilló Jellal, ahora fue mi turno de soltar la carcajada. Jellal me miró con reproche.

– Tranquilo– dijo su madre– Si te duele es porque no está muy lejos de la realidad ¿no?– siguió burlándose de él.

– Compórtate– exigió serio el orgulloso Jellal.

– ¡Amargado!– su madre le sacó la lengua– Me compadezco de ti, cariño– me dijo cómplice, me reí por lo bajo otra vez– ¡Que grosera! no me he presentado aún– se cubrió la boca con las manos, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable– Es un placer conocerte, bella Erza. Soy Elisa Fernandes– me abrazó. Correspondí su abrazo.

– Al contrario, el placer es mi...– no pude terminar por la impresión, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella. La persona por la que Jellal había estado deprimido los primeros dos meses de nuestra relación, hasta que aceptó que ella volviera cuando estuviera lista. No estaba escuchando lo que Jellal hablaba con su madre, estaba más concentrada en sostenerle la mirada. Ella rompió el contacto y salió huyendo. Tenía que ir tras ella, me separe de Elisa. Jellal me miró preocupado.

– ¿Erza?– me tomó por el brazo– ¿Estás bien? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma– me solté del agarre de Jellal, si me seguía reteniendo la perdería.

–N-no es nada– mentí. No podía decir que era ella, hasta no confirmarlo… Estaba 99% segura que era ella, pero también existía la posibilidad de que me hubiera engañado la vista. Si resultaba no ser ella, Jellal se deprimiría de nuevo. Ella había llamado constantemente los primeros tres meses, pero ya no lo hacía y Gray tampoco decía nada al respecto– Voy al baño.

– ¿Te acompaño?– insistió Jellal– No luces bien.

– No– negué con rapidez– Sólo son dolores menstruales– volví a mentir y salí huyendo en la dirección que ella había desaparecido. Al cruzar la esquina, la vi corriendo con bastante dificultad a mi parecer. Cuando estuve segura de que estaba lo suficiente alejada para que Jellal no me escuchara, la llamé.

– ¡Juvia!– Ella aceleró su paso, aún seguía siendo lenta– ¡Espera!– Ella me ignoró y siguió huyendo, entró al bosque. Yo era mucho más rápida que ella, así que no me preocupe por perderla de vista. A lo lejos vi que se ocultó en un arbusto y dejó de huir. ¡Bingo! te encontré.

 **…**

Volvía de comprar el juego de naranja de Juvia, traté de apurarme lo más que pude. Ella no lucía del todo bien el día de hoy, para mi desgracia la máquina expendedora del primer piso no tenía jugo de naranja. Maldije por lo bajo y salí corriendo al ascensor, había un mar de gente esperando por él. Estaba siendo exagerado, pero algo me decía que tenía que llegar pronto a donde estaba Juvia, decidí correr por las escaleras. Me detuve cuando una enfermera me regañó. Pero enseguida la perdí de vista, retomé la carrera hacia la máquina expendedora del segundo piso, suspiré aliviado. Si había jugo de naranja, metí un par de monedas y la máquina dejó caer el jugo de naranja. Enseguida lo tuve en mis manos salí huyendo al jardín, nadie me sacaría de la cabeza que Juvia me necesitaba en este justo momento. Nuevamente una enfermera me regañó, repetí la operación de hace 5 minutos. Salí por las puertas traseras del hospital, vi a Juvia haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano mientras corría o mejor dicho huía de algo o de alguien.

– ¡Juvia!– escuché que la llamó una voz conocida para mí, me quedé helado mirando la escena– ¡Espera!– era Erza. Así que este era el mal presentimiento que tenía, estaba helado mirando la escena ¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí? Maldición, recordé que ella me había dicho que iba a salir de viaje con ese idiota. Seguía sin moverme, lo que me impulsó a moverme fue ver a Juvia agacharse y ocultarse detrás de un arbusto. Aunque fue inútil, Erza ya la había visto y estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta ella. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para detener a Erza, no podía verla. Estoy seguro de que si ella estaba aquí, él también. No supe en qué momento dejé atrás el jugo de naranja. Sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca, un paso antes de que Erza diera con Juvia la detuve.

– ¡Suéltame!– se giró Erza alterada y respirando con dificultad, intento soltarse pero no cedí ni un centímetro.

– ¡No!– sentencié reforzando mi agarre sobre ella. Ella me miró con furia en sus ojos, siempre le había temido a esa mirada pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ceder ante ella.

 **...**

Era Jellal, no había duda de ello. Todo mi ser me gritaba que huyera de ahí, pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Una pequeña parte mi gritaba que fuera y lo abrazará, lo vi reír con Elisa y Erza. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo reír, lo extraño tanto. Seguí ignorando las advertencias de mi cerebro, estaba embelesada mirándolo. Parecía más hombre, aunque su cabello estaba un poco más largo ya había cumplido 24 años y yo no había estado con él. Un torrente de emociones me recorría el cuerpo, verlo ahí... Tan parecido a papá, me hizo darme me cuenta lo mucho que los extrañaba a ambos, tanto que el pecho me dolía en demasía. Erza abrazo a Elisa, inesperadamente ella miró en mi dirección. Nuestros ojos se encontraron _"¡Maldición! Te dije que te fueras"_ me gritó mi yo interno. Mantuve la mirada de Erza por unos segundos, tal vez minutos... no lo sé. Solo sé que mis piernas se movieron solas, salí huyendo de ahí rompiendo el contacto visual con ella. Si me costaba un mundo caminar, no podía expresar lo que me costaba correr... Daba uno y otro y otro paso, sentía que no avanzaba nada. Estaba frustrada, era cuestión de tiempo para que Erza me alcanzara. Necesitaba un lugar donde ocultarme, estoy segura que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno para una embarazada de 7 meses.

– ¡Juvia!– escuché a Erza gritar detrás de mí, no muy lejos... Ahora sí que necesitaba un escondite– ¡Espera!– miré el bosque, aceleré mi paso lo más que pude. Se sentía un infierno, cada paso era más pesado. Tenía mucho miedo por lo que podía pasar con mi bebé. Visualice un gran arbusto, en el bosque. Me oculté en el arbusto, me senté en cuclillas en el piso para poder ocultar mejor mi vientre de embarazada. Estiraba mi chaqueta de mezclilla lo más que podía para esconderlo. Apoye la cabeza en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Mi bebé se removía inquieto en mi vientre, intente mantener la calma. Mis nervios lo estaban alterando. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Había conseguido un poco de paz. Que no duró mucho cuando escuché unos pasos cerca de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear acelerado, recibí un par de patadas en mi vientre. Esto es todo ¡Estoy acabada! Estaba por explotar en llanto, hasta que escuché a Erza gritar de nuevo.

– ¡Suéltame!– gritó Erza alterada _"¡Gracias a Dios!"_ Habían escuchado mis súplicas.

– ¡No!– escuché decir a Gray sin vacilación. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos.

– Si sabes lo que te conviene, es mejor que me sueltes, Gray– amenazó Erza. ¡Ellos estaban peleando por mi culpa!

– No– se mantuvo firmé Gray.

– ¡Juvia!– me llamó Erza. La ignoré, volvió a intentar con Gray– No lo vuelvo a repetir, Gray. Suéltame– dijo Erza mortalmente.

– Si no lo hago ¿Qué?– la retó Gray.

– Voy a gritar– la voz de Erza era queda y sin vacilación.

– Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras– le dijo Gray con recelo– Nadie va a escuchar a una loca, que está acosando a una inocente chica.

– ¿Estás seguro?– retó Erza. Sonaba tan segura que me dio escalofríos... Entonces recordé que Jellal se encontraba a unos metros de aquí, un par de gritos lo suficientemente fuertes llamarían su atención.

– Adelante, inténtalo– atacó Gray.

– ¡No!– quise intervenir desde el arbusto, pero ya Erza estaba dando gritos.

– ¡Jellal!– gritó fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Fue la primera vez que escuché a Gray vacilante.

– No lo harías– dijo no muy seguro.

– No lo haré– dijo Erza, Gray y yo suspiramos aliviados– sólo si me dejas ver a Juvia– no todo era tan fácil, si no tuviera mi vientre de embarazada tan abultado aceptaría verla para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero a estas alturas del partido no era tan fácil. Gray se lo pensó por un momento, o mejor dicho estaba esperando un mensaje de mi parte, no contesté.

– No– tomó mi silencio como una negativa.

– ¡Jellal!– volvió a gritar Erza, más fuerte que antes pero no lo suficiente para llegar hasta donde él estaba. Cubrí mis oídos, no podía pensar con claridad sentía un leve dolor. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

– ¿¡Quieres cerrar la maldita boca, Erza!?– gritó Gray alterado. Escuché a Erza quejarse.

– Gray– lloriqueo– me estas lastimando– levanté la vista por el arbusto, Gray no aflojaba su agarre del brazo de Erza... Apretaba tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

– ¡No te hagas la víctima!– gruñó Gray– no te voy a soltar.

– Gray, en serio me estas lastimando– se volvió a quejar Erza, parecía sincera. Además del enrojecimiento en su brazo, si Gray no la soltaba ahora dejaría marcas. No podía permitir que ellos siguieran peleando por mi culpa, ni tampoco podía permitir que Gray lastimara a Erza físicamente. Cuando estaba por intervenir, intervino otra persona.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?– Me quedé helada, mi cerebro no estaba recibiendo oxígeno, me sentía mareada.

– N-nada– contestaron Erza y Gray al unísono. Ambos cubrieron el arbusto con sus cuerpos.

– ¡Maldición! Erza, tenías que armar tanto alboroto– le susurró Gray molesto a Erza.

– Es tu culpa por no dejarme hablar con Juvia– contraatacó Erza con el mismo tono de voz que Gray.

– ¿Qué me están ocultando?– preguntó Jellal. Sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi vientre, me removí incómoda en mi lugar... Lo que hizo sonar las ramas del arbusto– ¿Qué hay allá atrás?– preguntó Jellal intentando averiguar lo que había detrás del arbusto, o sea yo y mi panza de embarazada. Gray y Erza intentaron cubrir mejor mi escondite de la mirada inquisidora de Jellal.

– ¡Nada!– contestaron Erza y Gray nuevamente al unísono.

– Me están ocultando algo– afirmó Jellal. Gray le susurró a Erza _"Llévatelo de aquí. Te lo imploro, Erza"_ parecía realmente desesperado.

– Solo son ideas tuyas– Erza se acercó y tomó a Jellal del brazo– mejor vámonos, ya dejamos a tu madre sola por mucho tiempo– dijo Erza utilizando un tono de voz totalmente diferente al amenazante que había empleado en Gray hace menos de 5 minutos.

– Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos– aceptó Jellal, pensé que lo que estaba sintiendo se aliviaría cuando él se fuera y se llevará todo mi estrés con él pero no fue así– por cierto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?– le preguntó a Gray.

– Sesión de fotos– contestó Gray sin vacilar.

– Bastante lejos— comentó Jellal. Me estaba sintiendo terriblemente mal. Otra punzada de dolor me llegó, me removí de nuevo.

– Si– dijo Gray nervioso, y pateó el arbusto para disimular los sonidos que este hacía cuando yo me movía.

– Vámonos– Erza se arrastró a Jellal lejos. Intenté respirar profundo, pero la siguiente punzada de dolor fue tan fuerte que no pude evitar soltar un quejido.

 **...**

Vi a Erza alejarse... No me había convencido totalmente lo de sus dolores menstruales, la cara que había puesto me decía que era algo más.

– Es hermosa– comentó mi madre, su comentario me hizo olvidar la inquietud que sentía.

– Si lo es– estuve de acuerdo con mi madre— Al igual que tú, mamá– le dije acariciando su cabello, había extrañado tanto a la inmadura y divertida de mi madre.

– Te he extrañado tanto, Jellal– me abrazó de nuevo, con delicados brazos. Olía igual de bien que siempre, como la luz del sol.

– Yo también, mamá– le dije apretándola fuerte en mis brazos.

– Sabes, yo tampoco me creí el cuento de los dolores menstruales– siempre ella había podido ver a través de mi– vaya que son terribles, pero no para poner esa cara...– me dio una palmada de la espalda– será mejor que vayas tras ella...– asentí

– Vuelvo en un momento– dije y comencé a trotar en la dirección donde Erza había desaparecido. Cuando pase la esquina del hospital salí del jardín, pude ver la salida del hospital a lo lejos. Pude ver a Erza en la entrada del bosque que rodeaba el hospital, ella estaba acompañada. Intenté ver mejor quien era esa persona, era el imbécil de Gray Fullbuster. La tenía tomada del brazo y parecían discutir.

– ¡Jellal!– escuché a Erza gritar mi nombre. Me sentí un poco alarmado pero como ella seguía de pie donde estaba, mantuve la calma. La observé de lejos, ella y Gray parecían estar sosteniendo una discusión. Los había visto tantas veces hacerlo... Después de los gritos no pasaría media hora para que ambos estuvieran sentados compartiendo un dulce.

– ¡Jellal!– volvió a gritar Erza. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver que Gray la estaba tomando del brazo.

– ¿¡Quieres cerrar la maldita boca, Erza!?– gritó el imbécil alterado. Si hubiera sido otro idiota le hubiera tirado todos los dientes por gritarle así a Erza, pero había visto tantas veces esta escena en 6 meses que ya daba igual. Ella le estaba diciendo algo pero no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían. No fue hasta que estuve a un paso de ellos que escuche lo que decían, ninguno de los dos noto lo presencia. Estaban muy metidos en su disputa.

– ¡No te hagas la víctima!– le gruño Gray a Erza– no te voy a soltar.

– Gray, en serio me estas lastimando– me sentí muy molesto al escuchar eso, ese imbécil se estaba pasando y la estaba lastimando.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?– Intervine bruscamente, cuando vi que ambos reaccionaron como si nada hubiera pasado, supuse que era cierto lo que él decía y ella se hacía la víctima. Después de todo ella me había manipulado un millón de veces con ese drama show.

– N-nada– contestaron Erza y Gray al unísono. Ambos ocultaron algo detrás de ellos, lo que picó mi curiosidad. Verlos susurrarse palabras por lo bajo, tanto que no eran entendibles para mí. Me despertó más la curiosidad.

– ¿Qué me están ocultando?– pregunté. Ninguno de los dos contestó, parecían dos personas que estaban escondiendo algo muy importante o muy malo... Escuché un sonido proveniente del arbusto– ¿Qué hay allá atrás?– pregunté, intenté mirar a través de ellos. Verlos intentar cubrir mejor el arbusto me gritó que algo estaba allá atrás.

– ¡Nada!– su negación exagerada me aseguro que realmente estaban ocultando algo.

– Me están ocultando algo– afirmé. Ambos estaban muy inquietos, Gray le susurró algo a Erza... Ella se volteo hacia mí, sacando a relucir sus encantos más de lo normal.

– Sólo son ideas tuyas– Erza se me acercó y me tomó del brazo, restregándose en mi más de lo usual, estaba consiguiendo distraer un poco mi atención– mejor vámonos, ya dejamos a tu madre sola por mucho tiempo— es cierto, mi madre... Tenía mucho tiempo sin verla. No me podía dar el lujo de perder tiempo aquí con la estupidez de estos dos.

– Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos– acepté irme con Erza, pero luego recordé que desconocía el motivo de la presencia del imbécil tan lejos de casa, podía ser muy curioso a veces– por cierto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?– le pregunté.

– Sesión de fotos– dijo el idiota sin más.

– Bastante lejos– comenté.

– Sí– me contestó nervioso pateando el arbusto, esa acción despertó nuevamente mi sentido detectivesco, pero no duró mucho porque Erza comenzó a arrastrarme lejos del lugar.

– Vámonos– ordenó Erza, comencé a seguirla sin chistar. Había dejado esperando a mi madre. Me deje llevar, pero de repente escuché un fuerte quejido proveniente del arbusto, me detuve en seco. Todas las células de mi cuerpo me gritaron "Ve" y sin hacerme de rogar, me di la vuelta dispuesto a averiguar lo había detrás del gran arbusto. Antes de que pasara el arbusto Gray me sujetó de los brazos.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– preguntó queriendo parecer tranquilo, pero la hostilidad que emanaba de él era casi palpable.

– No es tu problema– contesté igual de hostil, intenté zafarme de su agarre pero esta vez me sostuvo más firme. Erza me tomó del brazo.

– Jellal– comenzó tranquila– Vámonos– otro sonido provino del arbusto. Mi instinto me decía que tenía que descubrir la maldita cosa que estaba oculta en el maldito arbusto... Erza y Gray me estaban estorbando.

– No– sentencié. Intente zafarme con todas mis fuerzas, casi me suelto... Un poco más. Otra sacudida y estuve libre... Pero por la fuerza con la que Gray me estaba sosteniendo caí detrás del arbusto.

– ¡Maldición!– masculle y escupí un poco de tierra que me había entrado en la boca. Miré a un lado y vi una persona sentada en cuclillas. Mi corazón casi se sale de su caja torácica, no era cualquier persona. Era ella, tanto que había esperado por ella estos 6 meses... Tanto que el primer mes perdí casi 5 kilogramos, sus llamada cada dos semanas de apenas escasos segundos no eran suficientes, por más que ella asegurara que estaba bien, no podía terminar de aceptarlo y mi padre tampoco. Habíamos estado buscando como locos, fracasando en cada intento. Y ahora estaba ahí sentada de cuclillas a mi lado, con su cabello más largo que antes y mirándome con sus azules ojos exageradamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	17. Capítulo 16: Sorpresivo reencuentro

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Les recuerdo que ahora la historia está disponible en Wattpad, publicada por HanaeUchiha. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Sorpresivo reencuentro.  
**  
Estoy segura que Erza, Gray y Jellal estaban discutiendo. Aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora, algo iba muy mal... Sentía una revolución en mi vientre, mi bebé no se quedaba tranquilo... Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Nada funcionaba... Otra punzada de dolor, igual o aún más fuerte que la anterior. El miedo invadió mi cuerpo, temía por la vida de mi hijo. Una persona cayó junto a mí, era Jellal. Estoy segura que en mi expresión se reflejaba el shock que significaba tenerlo frente a mí, él me miraba igual de sorprendido, con un toque de ira en sus ojos. A través del dolor y la impresión, recordé que gran secreto de 7 meses. Enterré la cabeza en mis rodillas, y estire lo más que daba mi chaqueta de mezclilla nuevamente.

— No te le acerques— escuché decir a Gray en un tono mordaz.

— No me lo puedes impedir— Jellal lo retó. Nuevamente mi cerebro no estaba recibiendo oxígeno, y el dolor de mi vientre no ayudaba. En medio de todo, escuché a Erza gritar.

— ¡Gray!— escuché el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo— ¡Estás loco!— gritó Erza nuevamente. Fui tomada por los hombros bruscamente y obligada a ponerme en pie. Era Jellal, estaba gritando mientras me sacudía por los hombros. No estaba pensando. Me sentía muy mal... Sentía la cabeza pensada... Me faltaba el oxígeno... La figura de Jellal se torno borrosa frente a mí...

 **…**

Gray y yo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas detener a Jellal. Fue totalmente inútil, prácticamente lo arrojamos al escondite de Juvia. Gray se interpuso entre Jellal y Juvia. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo en sí misma, su cabello era tan largo que se arrastraba en la tierra.

— No te le acerques— amenazó Gray a Jellal, vi la furia brillar en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, estaba hecho una fiera.

— No me lo puedes impedir— retó Jellal, parecían dos bestias a punto de matarse. Tenía todos los vellos del cuerpo erizados ¿Quién daría el primer paso? Estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, fue entonces que Jellal embistió a Gray. Él intento poner resistencia. Fue totalmente inútil, Jellal levantó a Gray como si fuera una pluma y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

— ¡Gray!—El grito salió de mi garganta dejándola ardiendo, el sonido que Gray había hecho cuando se estrelló contra el piso no había sido normal — ¡Estás loco!— le grité furiosa a Jellal, él me ignoró totalmente.

— ¿Estás bien, Gray?— pregunté desesperada a Gray, golpeándolo en el rostro para que reaccionará, Soltó un quejido de dolor.

— No... Dejes que... se acerque a... ella— dijo con dificultad. Volteé la mirada a donde estaban Juvia y Jellal. Me puse de pie, pero ya era demasiado tarde... Jellal había tomado a Juvia por los hombros bruscamente obligándola a ponerse de pie. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Ella... Ella estaba embarazada...

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado?— exigía Jellal a Juvia, la sacudía con brusquedad por los hombros. Ella no decía nada, parecía perdida— ¡Maldición contesta!

— Jell...— intenté intervenir pero él no me lo permitió.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos sufrido todo este tiempo?—  
Estaba tan segado por la rabia, que no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba embarazada y que le estaba haciendo daño sacudiéndola de esa forma... Le estaba haciendo daño... Mi cuerpo se movió sólo... Le propine una fuerte cachetada a Jellal... Él la dejo libré.

— ¡Le estás haciendo daño!— grité histérica, no tuve mucho tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando me di cuenta, Juvia ya se estaba desvaneciendo, logre sostenerla antes de que impactara completamente en el suelo. Estaba muy pesada, pero como pude nos mantuve de pie a ambas— ¡Eres una bestia!— volví a gritar a Jellal— ¡No ves que está embarazada!— él perdió todo color en su rostro, me miró como si le acabara de decir que él había matado a alguien. Se miró las manos en estado de shock y luego bajo la mirada al abultado vientre de la inconsciente Juvia. Sentí aligerar el peso de Juvia en mi hombro. Era Gray, había cargado a Juvia en sus brazos. Comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital. Mire a Jellal, estaba en un estado total de shock. Sin más me eché a correr detrás de Gray.

 **...**

Corría al hospital con Juvia en brazos, sin importarme el insoportable dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Erza llegó primero a la puerta trasera del hospital la abrió para que pudiera pasar.

— Resiste, preciosa— le decía a Juvia. Tenía mucho miedo ¿Qué si les pasaba algo a ambos?

— ¡Auxilio!— gritaba Erza— ¡Por favor!— vi al maldito de Rufus correr hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué sucede?— exigió saber— ¡Una camilla!— gritó a los enfermeros. En menos de un minuto, los enfermeros trajeron la camilla. Dejé a Juvia con todo el cuidado del mundo sobre la camilla, como si ella fuera de un frágil cristal que se podía quebrar en cualquier momento. Llevaron la camilla corriendo a emergencias, Erza, Rufus y yo corríamos junto a los enfermeros.

— ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste?— exigió saber Rufus dirigiéndose a mí, mientras corríamos a la emergencia— La deje en perfecto estado hace menos de media hora.

— Yo no le hice nada— grité histérico— ¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito imbécil! — dije furioso. Llegamos a un par de puertas blancas, arriba de ellas brillaba un cartel de color rojo _"EMERGENCIA"._ Rufus entro por la puerta, sin decir más. Uno de los auxiliares que llevaba la camilla, nos detuvo el paso.

— No pueden ir más allá—ordenó, estaba a punto de protestar pero Erza me detuvo...

— Lo siento— comenzó a llorar— ¡Es mi culpa! Si tan sólo la hubiera dejado en paz— Erza lloraba desconsoladamente. Me límite a acariciar su hombro, en mi interior le echaba la culpa a ella, a mí por no quedarme con ella y en especial a...

— No, es mi culpa— afirmó Jellal. Al verlo me invadió un irracional deseo homicida. Me abalance hacia él y lo tome por el cuello.

— ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!— gritaba, estaba casi que retorciendo el cuello de Jellal. Escuchaba a Erza gritar.

— ¡Suéltalo! Lo vas a matar— me suplicaba— él no sabía que ella estaba embarazada...— De no ser porque Erza me lo estaba suplicando con lágrimas en sus ojos y porque de repente sentí toda la fuerza ser drenada de mi cuerpo, lo hubiera matada ahí mismo. Sentí mis rodillas temblar y perder fuerza. Caí al piso, no me podía mantener despierto, me pesaba la vista.

 **...**

— ¡Gray!— entré en pánico cuando vi caer a mi amigo inconsciente a los pies de mi prometido. Jellal puso de pie a Gray apoyándolo en su hombro. Pedí ayuda a una enfermera que iba pasando— Es mi amigo, se desmayó. Hace un rato se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza— expliqué apresuradamente a la enfermera, la mirada de ella me dijo que no estaba pasando nada bueno. Pidió una camilla por una especie de auricular que tenía en su bolsillo. Por la misma puerta que había sido llevada Juvia salieron unos enfermeros con una nueva camilla, Jellal dejó a Gray en la camilla y fue llevado hacia dentro. Jellal y yo nos quedamos solos en el pasillo, ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que lo escuche sollozar, me giré a mirarlo sorprendida. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, aunque cuando Juvia desapareció estuvo a punto muchas veces. Siempre se lo guardaba para sí mismo, pero esta vez había llegado a su límite... Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Quise acercarme hasta él. Pero su madre venia por el pasillo corriendo, se tiró de rodillas al piso y lo abrazó. Por un momento me pareció ver a un niño pequeño ser consolado por su madre.

— ¡Tranquilo, cariño! Todo estará bien— lo consolaba Elisa. Jellal sollozaba como un niño en sus brazos.

— ¡Es mi culpa, mamá!— Elisa acariciaba el cabello de Jellal— ¡Ella está embarazada! ¡Embarazada!— decía como si no te lo terminara de creer.

— Así que ya la viste— suspiro Elisa. Jellal levantó la cabeza y la miró.

— ¿Sabes de quién estoy hablando?— preguntó Jellal. Elisa asintió.

— Lo supe en el momento en que la vi— explicó ella, por la cara de incredulidad de Jellal— Es igual a su madre... Y a su padre.

— Tú sabías que yo la estaba buscando— le reprochó Jellal, pero parecía demasiado agotado— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?

— Ella tenía sus razones para permanecer oculta, y yo no soy nadie para ir en contra de sus deseos— explicó. Tenía razón, yo era casi igual de culpable que ella. Yo no sabía dónde estaba Juvia, pero sabía que Gray sí. Y si me lo proponía seriamente lo hubiera averiguado... O eso creo... Gray se convertía en una bestia irracional cuando se trataba de Juvia, recordé la molestia en mi brazo. Levante la manga de mi blusa, tenía las marcas de la mano de Gray y se estaban tornando moradas.

— Pero sabias cuanto estaba sufriendo...— dijo Jellal en un tono cansino.

— Lo sé, y lo siento— se disculpó Elisa, y lo abrazo— ahora esperemos que ella y su bebé estén bien. Los médicos de aquí son muy capaces, en especial el Dr. Rufus. El encargado del embarazo de Juvia— Elisa se puso de pie—ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer una llamada. Te lo encargó, Erza— dijo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que lleva a la emergencia. Estaba molesta con él, aun así no podía culparlo por alterarse tanto. Él y su padre la habían buscado como locos todo este tiempo. Es comprensible que cuando la encontrará se le acumulará todo el estrés, la angustia y la preocupación de estos meses. Pero ninguno contaba con que ella estuviera inestable y embarazada.

— Ven— le tendí la mano, para que se pusiera de pie. Él nego— puedes quedarte ahí haciendo berrinche, pero eso no arreglara lo que hiciste— sí, estaba siendo cruel. Eso era lo que funcionaba cuando las personas estaban fuera de si— o podemos ir a la sala de espera y pedir porque todo salga bien...— si él no podía ser racional en estos momentos, entonces me tocaría serlo a mí. Aunque realmente me estaba muriendo de nervios, y se me dificultaba mantener la compostura. Jellal tomó mi mano y se puso de pie. Lo llevé de la mano hacia la sala de espera.

 **...**

Me senté de golpe... Juvia... Me levanté de la cama donde había estado sentado.

— ¿Ves? él está bien— le comentó un médico a la enfermera que tenía a su lado.

— ¿Dónde está Juvia? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo está ella?— pregunté apresurado al hombre.

— Tranquilo, hombre— me dijo el médico obligándome a sentarme en la camilla. Lo miré irritado, tenía que ir con Juvia. Intenté ponerme de pie otra vez, pero nuevamente fui devuelto a la cama— ¿Quieres calmarte?— me exigió el hombre.

— ¿Dónde está Juvia?— volví a preguntar.

— No sé dónde esta Juvia— dijo el hombre entregándome un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua— Pero lo que sí sé, es que tuviste mucha suerte. Tu amiga dijo que te golpeaste la cabeza, afortunadamente solo sufriste una pequeña contusión. Te desmayaste porque estabas bajo mucho estrés, ahora bebe eso y ve a casa a descansar. No siempre vas a tener tanta suerte— asentí. Tiré el par de pastillas al fondo de mi garganta y me bebí el agua— Buen chico— este tipo me estaba irritando.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?— pregunté.

— ¿Cuánto fue?— preguntó el hombre a la enfermera que estaba a su lado.

— Una hora y media a lo mucho— le contestó la chica. ¡Maldición! Eso era mucho tiempo, tenía que ir con Juvia.

— Me voy— me levanté de la cama. El doctor me miró con reproche pero me dejo ir.

— Recuerda. Descansa— hizo énfasis en la palabra descansa— Angel— le hablo a la enfermera— Acompáñalo hasta la sala de espera, donde está su amiga y dile que él tiene que descansar.

— Entendido— contestó Angel— Vamos— me ordenó. Se dispuso a caminar fuera de la habitación, la seguí obedientemente. Pasamos por un largo pasillo de habitaciones, hasta que por fin llegamos a la sala de espera. A lo lejos vi a Erza, cuando me vi corrió hacia mí.

— Estaba tan preocupada por ti— me abrazo fuerte. Me quejé por el dolor, mi cuerpo dolía— Lo siento— se disculpó.

— No te preocupes— le resté importancia a mi estado de salud. Mi principal preocupación era Juvia— ¿Cómo está Juvia?

— No han dicho nada— contestó Erza igual o más ansiosa que yo.

— Disculpe— intervino Angel— este chico necesita descansar, es una suerte que este ileso.

— Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias, yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora— dijo Erza y me tomó del brazo. Angel desaprecio con un asentimiento— Como sé que no te iras a descansar hasta que sepas como esta Juvia, por lo menos deja que te guíe hasta la silla— me dejé llevar por Erza hasta la silla donde ella había estado hace 2 minutos. Vi a Jellal sentando a mi lado, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?— pregunté con hostilidad, él no dijo nada.

— Él tiene el mismo derecho que tú de estar aquí—me regaño Erza. Lo cierto era que él tenía más derecho que yo, porque él era su hermano. Yo ¿qué era? Su perro guardián. Porque ese hijo no era mío, era de otro. Aun así, jamás aceptaría que él estuviera aquí. Todo esto era su culpa.

— ¡Todo esto es su maldita culpa!— estaba volviendo a alterarme, esta vez Jellal si contestó.

— Si, lo es— aceptó— Aun así yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada. Si tan solo no hubieras armado tanto alboroto y me hubieras dejado verla, nada de esto hubiera pasado— me reclamó Jellal.

— Ella no quería verte— me puse de pie dispuesto a retomar lo que había dejado inconcluso hace un rato, pero me golpearon en la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?— era Ul— estas en un maldito hospital, compórtate como se debe— me regañó. Junto a ella estaban los abuelos de Juvia. Yuko y Ren.

— ¿Ul?— escuché decir a Jellal. Ella miró detrás de mí.

— Mira que estas guapo— le dijo Ul abrazándolo, me sentí algo celoso. También me iba a quitar a mi maestra. No tuve mucho tiempo de estar celoso porque los abuelos de Juvia me atacaron con preguntas.

— ¿Cómo está mi nieta?— preguntó el viejo.

— Aún no han dicho nada, Ren-san— le dije lo mismo que me había dicho Erza. Ren asintió y tomo asiento.

— Todo va a estar bien— era Yuko-san tomando mis manos— mi nieta es fuerte.

— ¿Su nieta?— interrogó Jellal— ¿Qué tiene usted que ver con mi hermana?— ambos Yuko y Ren miraron a Jellal. Aunque no parecían sorprendidos.

— Así que realmente eras el hijo de Masamune— dijo Ren y le estiró la mano a Jellal.

—Soy Matsuoka Ren, abuelo materno de Juvia— se presentó el viejo— Y ella es mi esposa Yuko— el hombre mayor señalo a su mujer.  
Jellal se inclinó ante ambos.

— Es un placer conocerlos— dijo con su irritante tono de voz.

— ¿Alguien quiere explicar cómo fue que Juvia terminó así? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Ul. Todos nos miraron expectantes. Fue Erza quien hablo, relatando todo lo que había pasado.

— Así que eso fue lo que paso— fue el imbécil de Rufus quien hablo, al escucharlo me fui sobre él.

— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?— lo ataqué con preguntas, todos rodeamos a Rufus.

— ¡Cállate!— me dijo irritado, respiró— Ella está bien— suspiré aliviado, pero caí en cuenta que no había dicho nada sobre el bebé, iba a preguntar pero se me adelantaron.

— ¿Y el bebé?— preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— También está bien— todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio— por ahora...— el ambiente se puso tenso de nuevo— Juvia tuvo una amenaza de aborto. Provocada por el estrés, el miedo, la adrenalina y euforia del momento. Hice lo todo lo que estaba en mi poder para impedirlo, pero lo que sigue ahora queda por parte de ustedes— explicó— el embarazo de Juvia paso a ser de alto riesgo. Si quieren llevar la fiesta en paz, hasta que su hijo nazca es necesario que se quede en cama y descanse— ordenó Rufus.

— ¿Cuántos meses tiene?— preguntaron Jellal y Erza.

—Juvia tiene 30 semanas de gestación— contestó Rufus.

— Y eso se traduce...— interrogó Erza.

— Tiene 7 meses— contesté.

— Volviendo al tema, es de vital importancia que el resto del embarazo Juvia no sea expuesta a ninguna emoción fuerte. Cero estrés, cero peleas a su alrededor, cero esfuerzo físico. Si no siguen las indicaciones, el parto de Juvia se adelantara. Y no sera precisamente normal, podría morir ella o su hijo ¿Entienden?— preguntó. Todos asentimos— dentro de un rato podrán entrar a verla— fue lo último que dijo Rufus, antes de irse.

— Estaba tan asustada— lloriqueo Erza. Abrazó a Jellal, me sentí terriblemente culpable cuando vi la piel del brazo de Erza. Se estaba tornando de color morado, tenía la marca de mis dedos. La había lastimado, ella no estaba fingiendo. Realmente la había lastimado.

— De verdad lo siento, Erza— me disculpé. Ella me miró interrogante, desvíe la mirada a su brazo. Su mirada siguió la mía y se dio cuenta porque le pedía perdón. Expandió un poco sus ojos y se estiró la manga. Me mostró una leve sonrisa que me dio a entender que no quería que nadie supiera, lo de su brazo. Asentí.

Paso alrededor de dos horas, todos estábamos sentado en la sala de espera. Nadie decía nada. Tenía los nervios de punta.

— Familiares de Juvia Loxar— llamó una enfermera. Mi cuerpo se movió sólo, en menos de un segundo estuvo prácticamente encima de la mujer. No fui el único, Jellal estaba a mi lado.

— Yo soy su hermano— dijo Jellal apresuradamente.

— Yo soy su...— no terminé ¿Qué iba a decir? Yo no soy nada de ella... Técnicamente él tenía más derecho de entrar que yo. Aun así, me moría por entrar.

— Venga por aquí— le dijo la enfermera a Jellal. Los vi alejarse por el pasillo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

— Mucho cuidado con lo que dices y haces— advertí. Él no dijo nada, pero estoy seguro que no planeaba hacer o decir algo que pusiera en riesgo la vida de Juvia o de su hijo.  
Sentí la mano de Ul en mi hombro.

— Tú tienes más derecho de estar ahí dentro que Jellal— me susurró. Tal vez era cierto pero si comenzaba una pelea ahí, lo más probable era que nos echaran a ambos y ninguno pudiera ver a Juvia.

 **...**

Cuando llamaron a los familiares de Juvia, mi cuerpo automáticamente salió disparado en dirección a la persona que llamaba. Me habían dejado entrar a mí, y ahora seguía a la enfermera a la habitación de Juvia. Una par de puertas más y la mujer de blanco se detuvo.

— Es aquí— me indicó — ella sigue dormida, debería despertar pronto.

— Entiendo, gracias— le dije, estaba desesperado por entrar y verla nuevamente.

— Recuerde que ella no puede alterarse. Por ningún motivo— recalcó la mujer, asentí. No cometería ese error dos veces. La enfermera me dejó solo y entré a la habitación. Ahí estaba ella, se veía tan tranquila. Estaba igual a la última vez que la había visto, claro si le agregas que ahora tenía el cabello mucho más largo y su gran vientre de embarazada. Me sentí la peor mierda del mundo, cuando caí en cuenta que de verdad pude haber matado a mi sobrino. Iba a ser tío.

— Hola— le susurré al vientre de Juvia y lo acaricie— Me llamo Jellal— seguí acariciando el vientre de Juvia— Soy tu tío. Perdóname. No era mi intención lastimarte ni a ti, ni a tu mami— sentí que el bebé dentro de Juvia se movió— Eres muy inquieto ¿eh?— parecía un idiota hablando al vientre de Juvia, pero no me importaba. Estuve a punto de acabar con algo tan hermoso, sentí nuevamente las lágrimas arder tras mis ojos. No pude contenerlas, empezaron a derramarse por mis mejillas— Realmente lo siento, Juvia. Yo no quería hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a él... Perdóname— me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Sentí una leve caricia en una de mis manos.

 **...**

Desperté y me encontraba en una cama de hospital. La última vez había sentido un fuerte dolor en mi vientre. Mi bebé. Baje la mirada a mi vientre. El alivio invadió mi cuerpo.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!— acaricié mi vientre, de pronto me sentí cansada. Sentí la vista pesada. No pude evitar ser arrastrada al mundo de los sueños nuevamente.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al sentir una caricia en mi vientre. Era Jellal. ¡Mierda! Me había descubierto de verdad, tenía la esperanza de que solo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Fingí seguir durmiendo. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

— Me llamo Jellal— Jellal volvió a acariciar mi vientre, lo había extrañado tanto— Soy tu tío. Perdóname. No era mi intención lastimarte ni a ti, ni a tu mami— mi bebé reaccionó a la voz de Jellal, al parecer él sentía que yo amaba a esta persona— Eres muy inquieto ¿eh?— Me parecía lo más tierno del mundo que Jellal le hablará así a mi vientre, tal vez no debí ocultarle el hecho de que estaba embarazada. Él no me hubiera juzgado — Realmente lo siento, Juvia. Yo no quería hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a él... Perdóname— Jellal estaba llorando. El orgulloso Jellal estaba llorando, medio abrí los ojos y lo vi cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sentí las lágrimas humedecer mis ojos, estiré la mano y toqué la mano de Jellal. Él apartó sus manos y me miró.

— Hola— fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Y también explote en llanto— ¡Ah!— lloraba, Jellal me cubrió con sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Me aferré a sus brazos.

— Tranquila, Juvia— me dijo suavemente— Ya no estás sola. Yo estoy contigo— me sentía sola, sí. Pero yo sabía que había alguien que no me había abandonado ni a sol ni sombra, así que realmente no había estado sola.

— ¿Y Gray?— pregunté. Tenía ganas de verle. Jellal se tensó.

— Afuera — contestó seco— ¿Sería muy imprudente si pregunto quién es el padre?— no preguntes— No es el imbécil ¿verdad?— ¡En el blanco! No contesté nada, bajé la mirada— Entiendo. Iré por el doctor— Jellal salió de la habitación dejándome sola nuevamente.

— Ya nos descubrieron— le susurré cómplice a mi panza. Me sentía aliviada, era como si mi carga se hubiera aligerado un poco. La psicológica, porque la física seguía aumentando. Abrieron la puerta, era Jellal junto al doctor Rufus.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, preciosa?— me preguntó Rufus, Jellal lo miro inquisidor. Creo que no le agrado la confianza con la que Rufus me hablaba.

— Poco profesional— gruñó por lo bajo.

— No le haga caso— le dije a Rufus, le debía la vida de mi hijo después de todo.

— Juvia, ahora ya estás bien— Rufus se puso serio— Pero la vida de tu hijo realmente corrió peligro...— Rufus miró de reojo a Jellal— Deberás permanecer en reposo el resto de tu embarazo. Y no te estreses, ni te alteres. Nada de eso le hace bien al bebé ¿vale?— apreté mi vientre en un abrazo protector. Realmente estuve a punto de perderte. Solo pensarlo me aterra. Asentí, si debía petrificarme en la cama con tal de que mi hijo estuviera sano, lo haría sin protestar— Es bueno que lo entiendas— Rufus se me acercó cómplice— Este de atrás ¿Es el padre?

— Si— dijo Jellal.

— No— contesté al mismo tiempo— Es mi hermano.

— Eso significa que todavía tengo el camino libre contigo— me dijo mirando de reojo a Jellal, luego me guiño el ojo.

— Te demandaré por acoso— amenazó Jellal.

— ¡Wow! Que drástico—dijo Rufus dramático, camino hacia la salida— Ya veo porque la bella Juvia huyo de ti...— huyó de la habitación. Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Jellal.

— Pide transferencia de hospital— ordenó molesto. Negué de inmediato.

— Puede ser molesto a veces— dijo encogiéndome de hombros— Es un buen médico.

— Muy poco profesional diría yo— se quejó Jellal. Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló en el lugar.

— Así que te casas pasado mañana— comenté para romper el hielo.

— Ah, sí— comentó despreocupado— que puedo decir, me atraparon— ambos reímos, hacía tanto que no reíamos.

— Erza es una buena persona— dije, lo era y la conocía prácticamente de toda la vida. No existía nadie mejor para Jellal que ella.

— Si, lo es— asintió— sabes... Papá ha estado muy preocupado por ti. Es como si le hubieran caído 10 años encima— Mi padre, lo extrañaba tanto. Recuerdo en que navidad llore tanto hasta quedarme dormida. Era la primera navidad que pasaba lejos de él— Si tal vez... Quisieras volver a casa conmigo— no podía hacerlo, no aún.

— Es muy pronto— estoy segura que las personas aún recordaban mi relación con Zeref, iban a saber que esperaba un hijo de él y su padre no se quedaría callado— Sabrán que es de él...sabrán que es de Zeref... Sacarán cuentas.

— Lo sabía— sonrió triunfante Jellal— pero sabes se sabrá tarde o temprano que es su hijo... Existe la posibilidad de que sea igual a ti, pero también existe la posibilidad de que sea igual a él— Ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de nuevo no lo hacía menos duro.

— ¿Crees que Juvia no ha pensado en eso?— lo miré— Lo he pensado tanta veces...

— Con nosotros estarás tranquila, Juvia— insistió Jellal— quien se atreva a decir que tu hijo es hijo de él... Lo mataré— tan intenso como siempre.

— Juvia se tiene que negar— no podría con el estrés y las preguntas si volvía a casa. Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarlo pero ahora no podía... Realmente no podía, necesitaba paz y ¿qué mejor lugar que el campo?— prefiero tener a mi hijo o hija aquí... En paz. Luego volveré a casa— sentencié sin dan derecho a réplica.

— ¿No me queda más remedio que aceptar?— preguntó Jellal cansado. Asentí. Suspiró derrotado— Supongo que no aceptarás estar presente en mi boda— parecía decepcionado.

— Que más quiera Juvia, pero esto— señalé mi vientre de embarazada— No es fácil de ocultar.

—Tienes razón— ambos reímos. Sentí una patadita.

— ¡Oh! No te emociones tanto— le dije a mi vientre.

— ¿Puedo?— preguntó Jellal, es un idiota. Ya lo había tocado ¿no? Agarré su mano y la puse en mi vientre. Esperamos. Otra patadita— ¡Lo volvió a hacer!— me reí.

— Si, no es nada fácil cuando lo hace de noche...— me quejé— no deja dormir a Juvia.

— ¿Es niña o niño?— preguntó Jellal.

— Juvia no lo sabe— me encogí de hombros.

— ¿No lo sabes?— me miró incrédulo— ¿Sabes que hay un millón de estudios que te permiten saber el sexo del bebé?

— Juvia lo sabe, es solo que Juvia no quiere saber— me miró confuso— Juvia quiere que sea sorpresa.

— Entiendo ¿Le puedo decir a papá?— me preguntó desconfiado.

— ¿Crees que dejara a Juvia en paz si se lo dices?— pregunté. Tengo planeado contarle a mi padre, pero aún no. No puedo con tanto drama.

— Haría todo un alboroto— Jellal estuvo de acuerdo— Prometo que no diré nada. Pero cuando des a luz, volverás a casa con nosotros ¿vale?

— Juvia se lo pensara— no afirmé, ni negué nada.

— ¡Juvia!— Jellal casi que pataleo— necesitas estar con tu familia...

— Ah ¿Dónde estará Gray?— me hice la desentendida. Lo quería ver, era como si me hiciera falta su presencia.

— Bien, bien. Lo dejaré por el momento— dijo Jellal derrotado— iré por el idiota— Jellal hizo énfasis en la palabra idiota. Me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a caminar a la salida— Me debes una grande por esto...— le sonreí y lo vi cerrar la puerta.

— Eso no pudo haber sido ir tan fácil o ¿sí?— Nuevamente le hable a mi hijo o hija— Juvia debe estar soñando— o tal vez no todo era tan complicado como lo había pensado... Con mi familia claro está, obviamente lo de Zeref seguía siendo un problema ¡Jamás se iba a enterar de que mi hijo o hija era suyo también! Cualquiera me llamaría ridícula, porque no quise decir la verdad a Zeref porque arruinaría su vida... Me dirían _"No seas ridícula, Juvia. Zeref tiene fortuna para derrochar, no le afectaría en lo más mínimo mantener a un hijo"_. Lo cierto es que el dinero de su padre, no de él. Eso era lo que había dicho Zeref, él era muy orgulloso y siempre quería hacer las cosas por su cuenta y sin la gran influencia de su padre. Como una persona normal lo haría, llevándose un estrellón a cada dos esquinas de su vida... Aun así el condenado era un genio, y la seguía teniendo más fácil que una persona normal. Él no hubiera aceptado ni un centavo de su padre para mantener a su hijo, y mucho menos del mío. Habría dejado todo por lo que había luchado para trabajar y mantener a su hijo. Lo cierto es ahora lo entendía más que nunca, yo no quería usar ni un centavo de mi padre luego de que mi hijo o hija naciera. Solo había tomado un poco para subsistir estos meses, hasta que pudiera trabajar por mi cuenta sin ningún problema o limitación. Lo que venía con estar embarazada. Deje de divagar cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta, alguien llamaba.

 **...**

No podía estar tranquilo. Hace más de media hora que Jellal había entrado a ver a Juvia, y no yo. Llevaba en las manos un jugo de naranja para reemplazar el que antes había tirado en el patio del hospital. Tenía la esperanza de por lo menos hacérselo llegar con la enfermera, ella me había pedido un jugo de naranja y yo tenía que dárselo. Nuevamente llegué a la sala de espera, solo estaba Ren. Me senté a su lado.

— ¿A dónde fueron los demás?— pregunté, realmente no importaba. Yo sólo quería ver a Juvia.

— Fueron por un té— contestó Ren de lo más tranquilo.

— Ya veo— contesté. Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio.

— Eres un idiota— me soltó de repente. Lo miré extrañado— él es su hermano, pero tú mereces estar ahí a dentro...— Ren solía ser de pocas palabras... Pero siempre decía lo que tenía que decir. Bajé la mirada y me reí un poco.

— Seguro que ella prefería verlo a él que a mí... Sólo me soporto estos meses porque estaba sola— era cierto. Y lo tenía más claro que nada en esta vida. Por eso intente evitar a toda costa que encontraran a Juvia. Una vez que Jellal estuviera con ella, yo era historia.

— Mi nieta no es una cobarde que le tiene miedo a la soledad, y por eso se aguantaría tantos meses a un idiota como tú...— Lo miré sorprendido, de alguna manera sus palabras me habían dado un poco de esperanza— Además ella no estaba sola, nos tenía a Yuko y a mi— Ren rió un poco— Aunque te echo mil veces... Nunca lo hizo en serio... Si lo hubiera hecho, te aseguro que no la hubieras visto más.

— Tienes razón, viejo— ambos reímos un poco. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que si ella no quería que la encontraran se iría lejos nuevamente. Puede que el viejo Ren tenga razón. Alguien se aclaró la garganta, era Jellal. Ren y yo no miramos.

— Ella quiere verte— me dijo seco. Miré al viejo Ren— última habitación del pasillo.

— Te lo dije— se encogió de hombros— Ahora ve— me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda— Y quita esa cara, deprimirás a mi nieta...— me levanté casi que corriendo para ir en busca de Juvia. Cuando pase por al lado de Jellal puso una mano en mi hombro. Me detuve.

— Gracias por cuidarla— susurró— pero aun así me debes una grande, por ocultarla...— asentí y seguí caminando a la habitación de Juvia. En ese momento sentí que la pared de hielo que estaba levantada entre ambos cedió un poco. Llegué a la habitación donde me indicó Jellal, respiré profundo antes de entrar. Toqué la puerta, espere un momento.

— Adelante— escuché decir a Juvia. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Entré, sin darme cuenta que estaba reteniendo la respiración, dejé que el aire entrara en mis pulmones cuando la vi, parecía normal. A comparación de cómo la había dejado, de hecho estaba radiante... Como si se hubiera quitado una carga de encima. Estaba tan hermosa, que mi mente quedo en blanco... No me salían las palabras. Me quedé de pie en la puerta.

— ¿Gray?— ella me sacó del trance en el que había estado, por culpa de ella misma.

— L-lo siento— entré y cerré la puerta— T-ten tu jugo— puse el jugo en sus manos con todo el cuidado del mundo, sentía que hasta la brisa más ligera podía romperla. Con lo que había dicho el idiota de Rufus, estaba dispuesto a crear una caja de cristal y encerrarla en ella, si tenía que hacerlo.

— G-gracias— lo tomó— Juvia no puede creer que lo recordaras.

— Tú lo pediste ¿no?— introdujo la pajilla en el empaque del jugo de naranja y le dio un sorbo.

— ¡Esta delicioso! Es el mejor jugo de naranja que Juvia ha probado— dijo rápidamente.

— No exageres, Juvia— dije sentándome en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama— Es el mismo de siempre, de la máquina expendedora.

— ¡Es cierto! el de hoy está mejor que nunca— aseguró. Me reí un poco.

— Me alegro que te haya gustado— ella me sonrió, en ese momento me volví a enamorar.

— Perdón— susurré. Ella me miro confundida— No pude protegerte hace un rato...— no podía mirarla a los ojos. Ella me acarició el cabello.

— Juvia te ha pedido demasiado— la miré, ella me sonrió—Juvia está muy agradecida contigo... De cierto modo, se ha quitado un gran peso de encima...— agarré su mano.

— Tú no me has pedido nada, Juvia— aseguré— No tienes que agradecer nada. Todo lo que hecho, es porque quiero— ella negó.

— Aun así Juvia tiene mucho que agradecerte...— apretó mi mano— Juvia está feliz... Extrañaba mucho a Jellal...— Por supuesto que lo hacía... Juvia adoraba a ese hombre. Yo sentía celos de Jellal, aunque solo fuera su hermano... Juvia lo prefería a él. Yo quiera que ella quisiera verme a mí, en lugar de él. Me levanté— ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy por Jellal— contesté— seguro prefieres estar con Jellal, que conmigo...— estaba por alejarme e ir en búsqueda de Jellal... Juvia apretó fuerte mi mano e impidió que me fuera— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?— ella negó— entonces iré por Jellal— nuevamente Juvia no me dejo ir— ¿Juvia?

— No te vayas, Gray— susurró. Mi corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras— Juvia en realidad prefiere estar contigo— ella miró a otro lado... Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

— Creo que tengo que volver a revisen la cabeza. Estoy escuchando mal las cosas...— Juvia me miró una vez más extrañada. Me encogí de hombros— Es que no hay manera de que tú hayas dicho, que prefieres estar conmigo que con Jellal— expliqué. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

— Eso fue lo que Juvia dijo— hizo una pausa— No estas equivocado...— _"¡Por Dios! Te imploro que esto no sea un sueño"_ Deje de pensar estupideces cuando ella me rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

— Gracias por todo, Gray— correspondí a su abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarla, hace tanto que había anhelado sentir su contacto. Aunque solo fuera un abrazo de agradecimiento, ya podía morir feliz. Acaricié su largo cabello— Juvia estaba tan asustada— ella de repente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Su frágil cuerpo se sacudía por los espasmos del llanto. _"Yo también estaba igual o más asustado que tú. Porque no sólo lo podía perder a él o ella, sino también a ti..."_ Simplemente la abracé y ella lloró por un largo rato. Cuando sentí que su cuerpo dejó de sacudirse por el llanto, decidí hablar.

— Ahora debes cuidarte el doble que antes ¿Lo sabías?— le dije. Ella asintió, aún abrazada a mí— De ser posible, contrataré una enfermera para que cuide de ti— ella se restregó en mi camisa, para borrar su llanto... Era mejor ser un pañuelo que nada.

— No, Juvia no puede aceptarlo— Ella se negó como siempre— Juvia aún tiene algo de dinero, suficiente para pagar una enfermera por dos meses. La abuela Yuko no lo permitirá, pero Juvia no desea abusar de su amabilidad— me explicó. Decidí dejar el tema por el momento, Rufus dijo que no había que alterarla.

— Sera mejor que descanses— besé su frente y volví a mi asiento— Yo me quedaré cuidándolos a ambos— le sonreí y acaricié su vientre. Poco a poco ella fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta caer profundamente.

 **...**

Gray se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta, me preguntaba qué le habría pasado. Usualmente él no era tan distraído.

— ¿Gray?— Le llamé, volvió del pequeño trance en el que había estado atrapado. Estaba feliz de al fin poder verlo, desde que desperté no había deseado más nada que eso. Pero primero tenía asuntos que arreglar, asuntos a los que ya no podía seguir huyendo. Por lo que me habían seguido hasta aquí.

— L-lo siento — entró y cerró la puerta. No entiendo porque se disculpó, está muy raro. Más de lo usual— T-ten tu jugo— me dio el jugo de naranja que había pedido antes de todo este embrollo. Y lo hizo con tanta fragilidad, nuevamente me sentí tratada como la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

— G-gracias— acepté el jugo, aun incrédula de que él se acordara— Juvia no puede creer que lo recordarás— no dude en expresar mi sorpresa.

— Tú lo pediste ¿no?— Idiota, me sentí algo feliz. Yo diría que demasiado. Rápidamente introduje la pajilla en el empaque del jugo de naranja y le di un sorbo. Sabía a gloria.

— ¡Esta delicioso! Es el mejor jugo de naranja que Juvia a probado— dije rápidamente expresando mi felicidad.

— No exageres, Juvia— dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama— Es el mismo de siempre, de la máquina expendedora— si, tal vez fuera el mismo de siempre. Pero hoy estaba mejor que nunca.

— ¡Es cierto! el de hoy está mejor que nunca— aseguré, justo ahora no tenía problemas en expresar lo que sentía y pensaba. Él rió un poco, me gustaba el sonido de su risa. Me había acostumbrado a escucharla estos 6 meses.

— Me alegro que te haya gustado— me dijo, le sonreí. Entonces me arrepentí de hacerlo, su expresión se tornó sombría. Igual deje de sonreír.

— Perdón— susurró. Lo mire totalmente confundida, no entendía porque pedía perdón. Si él no había hecho más que cosas por las que había estado feliz — No pude protegerte hace un rato...— ¿Era eso lo que lo tenía tan raro? Acaso es estúpido. Él no me miraba, quería que lo hiciera.

— Juvia te ha pedido demasiado— le debía demasiadas cosas... Por fin dirigió su oscura mirada hacia mí, no pude evitar sonreírle—Juvia está muy agradecida contigo... De cierto modo, se ha quitado un gran peso de encima— confesé. De cierto modo era un alivio haber sido descubierta. Agarré su mano, de alguna forma quería estar más cerca de él.

— Tú no me has pedido nada, Juvia— aseguró— No tienes que agradecer nada. Todo lo que hecho, es porque quiero— por alguna extraña razón, se me aceleró un poco el corazón.

— Aun así Juvia tiene mucho que agradecerte...— apreté su mano, era bastante grande y estaba un poco fría — Juvia está feliz... Extrañaba mucho a Jellal...— confesé, intentado quitarle el arrepentimiento que aún traía en la cara. Pero nuevamente metí la pata, él se levantó de su asiento— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunté.

— Voy por Jellal— contestó— seguro prefieres estar con Jellal, que conmigo...— ¡Por supuesto que no! Si, lo extrañaba. Pero a quien había querido ver desde que abrí los ojos habías sido tú. Apreté el agarre que tenía en su mano y no lo deje ir— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?— una vez más él estaba por complacerme en todo, negué — entonces iré por Jellal— una vez más no aflojé mi agarre sobre él— ¿Juvia?

— No te vayas, Gray— susurré. No quería separarme de él— Juvia en realidad prefiere estar contigo— confesé. No pude con la vergüenza y miré a un lado. Sabía que él estaba conmigo por lástima, dejar sola a una madre soltera ¡Que cruel! Aun así, no quería que él se fuera lejos de mí.

— Creo que tengo que volver a revisen la cabeza. Estoy escuchando mal las cosas...— Lo miré. Yo que había sufrido tanto por decir esas palabras y él no lo tomaba enserio. Se encogí de hombros— Es que no hay manera de que tú hayas dicho, que prefieres estar conmigo que con Jellal— explicó. Me sonroje un poco ¿Realmente parecía una mujer obsesionada con su hermano?

— Eso fue lo que Juvia dijo— aclaré— No estas equivocado...— sentía la necesidad de él entendiera que quería que estuviera a mi lado un rato más. Por lo menos hasta que diera a luz. Y él me dejará atrás nuevamente, para volver con sus chicas. Él solo pensar que pronto lo tendría lejos, me hizo entender que tenía que agradecerle antes que fuera muy tarde. Y también me sentí un poco afligida porque lo iba a extrañar. Sin poder evitarlo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo abracé.

— Gracias por todo, Gray— Gray me abrazó de vuelta, sus brazos eran cálidos y olía muy bien. Me sentí segura, tan segura que parecía un sueño. No pude evitar expresar todo lo que había sentido— Juvia estaba tan asustada— confesé, y no pude contener más mi llanto. Había estado aterrada cuando comencé a sentir las punzadas de dolor que había sentido. Sabía que nada iba bien. Era sacudida por los fuertes espasmos del llanto, estaba aferrada a los brazos de Gray. Sentía sus frías manos acariciando mi espalda, dándome apoyo. Lloré hasta que todos mis miedos estuvieron fuera.

— Ahora debes cuidarte el doble que antes ¿Lo sabías?— dijo. Asentí entre sus brazos— De ser posible, contrataré una enfermera para que cuide de ti— ¿Qué? Estaba loco, si seguía haciendo cosas por mí nunca terminaría de pagarle. Me limpie las lágrimas con el frente de su camisa. Tenía mejores, esa no era mi favorita.

— No, Juvia no puede aceptarlo— dije sin dar derecho a peros — Juvia aún tiene algo de dinero, suficiente para pagar una enfermera por dos meses. La abuela Yuko no lo permitirá, pero Juvia no desea abusar de su amabilidad— Aún tenía un poco de dinero, suficiente para no molestar a nadie.

— Sera mejor que descanses —Dejo a un lado el tema de la enfermera. Me besó en frente, sentí las mejillas arder. Mi corazón se desestabilizó por un momento. No podía ser tan dulce ¿o sí? volvió a sentarse a mi lado — Yo me quedare cuidándolos a ambos— me sonrió y acaricio mi vientre. Este hombre iba a matarme. ¡Hola! Soy una mujer embarazada con las hormonas descontroladas, cualquier palabra de afecto me descontrolaba emocionalmente. Me sentí tan tranquila con él a mi lado que no pude evitar caer en los brazos de morfeo. Mis ojos fueron cerrándose de a poco hasta perder totalmente la consciencia.

 **...**

Resolví todos los pendientes que tenía hoy. Esperaba a que Mavis saliera. Algunas veces ella no traía su auto, porque según ella _"De vez en cuando hay que caminar"_ y a la hora de salir la llevaba a su apartamento, para mi suerte hoy era un día de esos. Lo que me daba una excusa para hablar con ella y disculparme apropiadamente. La invitaría a cenar, después de todo mañana era viernes y el día más tranquilo de la semana. No tenía que llegar tan temprano a la oficina, por lo que podría hasta beber un poco esta noche. Me apoye en el capo de mi Tahoe, la vi salir del gran edificio donde llevábamos a cabo nuestras labores. Me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Te llevo?— ofrecí, ella desvió la mirada. Como esperaba ella no quería hablar conmigo— Perdón, Mavis, esta mañana me desquite contigo— En parte es tu culpa, preferí omitir eso último. Ella me penetró con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

— Yo era quien estaba siendo molesta— admitió— Lo que realmente me molesta es que aún sigues enamorado de ella...— confesó. Me quedé estático, estaba por negar lo dicho por Mavis pero me volvió a clavar sus ojos— Ni siquiera te molestes en negarlo, Zeref — asentí. Mavis parecía realmente molesta, no entiendo qué tiene que ver que siga enamorado de Juvia con todo esto.

— Quita esa cara, Mavis— cambié de tema— ven— le ofrecí mi brazo— te invito a cenar— ella me miró un poco interesada — A donde tú quieras— seguí, estoy seguro que ella estaba por ceder. Sus ojos la delataban.

— ¿Lo que quiera?— preguntó dudosa.

— Lo que quieras— contesté. Ella sonrió tan brillante y cegador como siempre, y se guindó de mi brazo. Le abrí la puerta de la camioneta y ella saltó dentro. Reí, ella parecía una niña. Di la vuelta y subí al asiento del conductor.

— Tú me dirás— mientras esperaba las indicaciones de Mavis, salí del estacionamiento.

— ¿Sabes la cafetería que está a dos cuadras?— preguntó.

— ¿La de los dulces?— ella asintió eufórica— ¿Segura? Hay mejores lugares— tenía pensado llevarla a un buen lugar, pero ella siempre era tan sencilla.

— No importa el sitio, Zeref— comentó despreocupada, volteó a mirar por la ventana las húmedas calles de Londres— lo que hace especial en lugar, es la persona con quien estés...— susurró, pero yo la escuche perfectamente ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella usualmente no era así _. "Es Mavis de quien estamos hablando, ya se le pasará"_ Le resté importancia. La cena transcurrió tranquila, hablamos de temas triviales. Aún sentía que había un pequeño muro entre ambos. Si no acababa con él hoy, no estaría tranquilo.

— ¿Quieres ir por un trago?— ofrecí.

— Si quiero, pero no me gustan los bares...— hizo un puchero— siempre me molestan diciendo que una niña no puede estar ahí...— no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Mavis realmente parecía una colegiala, eso hasta que estaba parada frente al estrado defendiendo y argumentando a su cliente. Se transformaba en una persona totalmente diferente, la primera vez que la vi casi se me cae la mandíbula. Sus argumentos son tan aplastantes que hasta los jueces se quedan mudos.

— ¡Zefef!— chilló ofendida.

— Esta bien, lo siento— aun así no deje de reír, ella rodó los ojos— Podemos ir a tu casa, te invitaría a la mía pero está hecha un desastre— mi apartamento necesitaba ser ordenado con total urgencia. ¿quién diría que hace unos cuantos meses ver aunque sea una arruga en las sabanas de la cama me ponía los pelos de punta? y ahora solo me importa el trabajo. Mantener la mente ocupada, dedicar tiempo a limpiar te hacia encontrar con cosas que no querías ver.

— Que desordenado— me regañó— tienes la suerte de que mi casa siempre está impecable— presumió— será mejor que compres algo fuerte, estoy de buen humor...— dijo poniéndose de pie— Vámonos— ordenó y me levanté para seguirla.

Eran las nueve de la noche pasadas y yo estacioné frente al apartamento de Mavis. Compramos algunas cervezas y golosinas, Mavis abrió su apartamento y mantenía la puerta abierta para que pudiera entrar con las bolsas.

— Llévalas al refrigerador— ordenó. No era la primera vez que venía, por lo tanto conocía el lugar— yo llevaré las golosinas a la sala— Mavis cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su pequeña sala de estar, yo seguí las instrucciones me habían sido dadas. Guardé todas las cervezas, solo deje un par para ambos, busqué en el gabinete un abridor de botellas. Increíblemente todo estaba en orden, nada parecido a Mavis. Aun tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se refería Mavis cuando había dicho que le molestaba que siguiera enamorado de Juvia, como a todo el mundo le dije que yo había sido el infiel.

— Tardas demasiado, Zeref— gritó. Ya lo preguntaría más tarde. Cuando llegué a la sala de estar, Mavis estaba tirada en cojín sin forma, de esos que te dan la sensación de que serás absorbido, estaba descalza. Mavis siempre que tenía una oportunidad no dudada en arrancarse los zapatos.

— Podrías al menos ser un poco más femenina— comenté tendiéndole una cerveza. Me dejé caer a su lado, ella me miró atravesado... Parecía estar muy sensible, era mejor dejarla tranquila y esperar que ella llevara el ritmo de la conversación.

— Y ¿Cómo está tu hermano Natsu?— preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

— Bastante bien, esta pronto a casarse con Lucy...— comenté. Me pesaba tener que volver a Japón en un par de meses para su boda, me había negado rotundamente. Lo más seguro es que ella estuviera ahí, Lucy era como su mejor amiga. Igneel dijo _"Si no vienes me tomaré la molestia de ir por ti a Londres, y es mejor que lo consideres"_ así que estaba obligado a ir.

— Ella es muy simpática, me agrada— cuando recién había conocido a Mavis, ellos vinieron a visitarme con Lucy. Armaron un escándalo en mi oficina, fue entonces que ellas se conocieron— supongo que tendrás que ir... A Japón— nuevamente esa actitud ¿Acaso era mejor no decir nada? En vez de mejorar las cosas parecía que las estaba hundiendo más...

— Igneel me obligó— comenté— ¿Y tu hermana Zera?— cambié de tema. Como siempre que mencionaban a Zera, Mavis sonrió y comenzó a parlotear sin parar sobre ella...

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas, ya teníamos el alcohol un poco subido... Mavis estaba sonrojada y hablaba sin parar, hasta que se quedó muda por un largo rato.

— ¿Mavis?— la llamé— Si estas cansada, puedo irme a casa...

— En serio ¿tienes que ir a Japón?— preguntó de repente, la miré confundido eso no tenía nada que ver con ella.

— No es que tenga deseos de hacerlo— contesté con sinceridad, me rasque la nuca— Igneel me está obligando... Además es la boda de mi hermano

— Tú sólo quieres verla a ella— me gritó en la cara. Otra vez esa actitud.

— ¿Por qué querría verla? Recuerdas que fui yo quien acab...—intenté parecer desinteresado pero Mavis me interrumpió.

— ¡Mientes! No sé lo que pasó, pero yo realmente no me creo ese cuento que le fuiste infiel— me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me zarandeo— tal vez los demás si te lo crean, pero yo sé que tú estás tan enamorado de ella que no le serías infiel en esta vida, ni la que sigue...— ella tomó una respiración, había hablado sin parar.

— De que estas hablando... Yo no— esto no tenía nada que ver con ella. No tenía por qué entrometerse. Nuevamente me zarandeo y no me dejo terminar de hablar.

— ¡Cállate! Te mueres de amor por ella— gritó nuevamente. Ya me estaba colmando la paciencia— tú estás aquí lamentándolo y ella ya debe tener a otra persona— justo donde más duele. El alcohol se me subió a la cabeza.

— Si, ¿y qué pasa si todavía me muero de amor por ella?— grité furioso— ¡Es mi maldito problema! No tiene nada que ver contigo, Mavis— la aparte de mí, estaba dispuesto a irme a casa y acabar con esta inútil discusión.

— ¡Por supuesto que es mi maldito problemas!— gritó evitando que me fuera— ¿Que no ves que me muero de amor por ti?— ¡Click! Todo encajó por si sólo... La miré sorprendido.

— Mavis...yo— ella comenzó a llorar.

— Yo he estado contigo todos estos meses... Y tú no has volteado a mirarme siquiera una vez— comenzó a decir entre lágrimas— cada vez que estabas decaído por su culpa, yo estaba ahí para ti... Para recoger tu pedazos... ¿Realmente soy tan poco femenina?— me sentía la peor basura del mundo, como no me había dado cuenta antes. Estaba congelado frente a ella— disculpa por no ser lo suficientemente mujer para ti...

— Mavis... Espera— ella saltó sobre mí, ambos caímos al suelo... Ella está sentada sobre mí y golpeaba mi pecho con sus delicados puños ¿Cómo podía creer ella que no era delicada? Parecía una frágil y hermosa muñeca de porcelana, que a cualquier mal toque se quebraría.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— ella lloraba y seguía golpeando mi pecho. Si, lo soy. Me deje hacer— ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?— ni yo mismo lo sé, no soy para NADA atractivo... Todo eso quedo para Natsu— De ti... Un idiota enamorado de otra...— ella dejo de golpearme y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos por el llanto. Me dolía verla así, por mi culpa... Por ser un idiota ignorante, había opacado la brillante sonrisa de Mavis. Quise quitar las manos que cubrían su rostro pero ella me aparto.

— Mavis...Por favor— supliqué, nuevamente lo intenté y esta vez ella cedió. Sus verdes ojos estaban irritados de tanto llanto, limpié sus lágrimas y le acaricie el rostro— Tú eres hermosa, Mavis. Y yo soy un idiota que no te merece...— ella negó— el idiota más grande del mundo, por no darme cuenta antes...— no me desagradaba que Mavis estuviera enamorada de mí, aun así no estaba listo. Aún seguía enamorado de Juvia y yo no le podía hacer eso a Mavis, ofrecerle un amor a medías. Que posiblemente nunca cambiará porque mi amor por Juvia es demasiado fuerte ¡Soy un maldito masoquista!— Tienes razón, la sigo amando— confesé. Ella se tensó— por eso mismo no puedo corresponderte ahora...— sus ojos brillaron— No te puedo ofrecer un amor a medías, no a ti...

— ¡Me esforzaré! Verás que te vas a enamorar de mi— habló Mavis con toda la determinación del mundo

— Espera un segundo, Mavis — siento que me estoy metiendo en algo muy problemático— Yo no dije...— nuevamente no me dejó terminar.

— Dijiste _"Ahora no puedo corresponderte"_ más no " _Nunca me enamoraré de ti"_ — como dije sus argumentos son aplastantes, suspire derrotado— ¡Ya verás, Zeref!— sonrió. Hace un momento lloraba desconsolada y ahora sonreía... Siempre tan cambiante Mavis— te atacaré con todo mí poder ¡espéralo con ansias! No tendré piedad— nada la haría cambiar de opinión, sus ojos me lo decían.

— Muéstrame de los que eres capaz, Mavis— dije resignado y reí un poco ¿Quién diría que esto acabaría así?

— ¡No te arrepentirás!— ella me abrazo, aún seguía encima de mi... Correspondí su abrazo, de alguna manera se sentía diferente a los abrazos que ella me había dado antes. Se sentía más apasionado, ella se levantó y me miró. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, eran más hermosos que antes. Siempre me habían gustado sus ojos, me perdí en ellos y cuando me di cuenta ella me estaba besando... lento y apasionado, tarde en corresponder por la impresión pero lo hice. No me desagradaba su contacto, sus labios eran dulces y estaban combinado con el sabor a cerveza. Nos separamos por falta de aire, necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos. Ella era una mujer hermosa, me estaba besando y yo estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y no pensaba con claridad. Intenté levantarme pero ella me lo impidió.

— Mavis...— comencé por lo bajo, por milésima vez fui interrumpido ¿Es que acaso nadie quería saber mi opinión?

— ¡Te dije que no tendría piedad, Zeref!— Mavis sonrió, pero esta vez no era su usualmente inocente sonrisa. Esta era sensual y atrevida, me erizó los vellos del cuerpo. ¡Yo no estoy muerto, Dios! Hace tiempo que no sentía el contacto de una mujer. Perdón, Juvia. Esta vez fui yo quien atrajo a Mavis, la tomé por la cintura y la besé fuerte y apasionado.

 **...  
**  
— ¿Segura que estarás bien?—me preguntó Jellal por milésima vez, en la estación de trenes... Era hora de que volvieran, al otro día era su boda y tenían cosas por terminar...

— ¡Juvia esta perfecta!— grité a ver si por fin entendía— sólo tiene que descansar y todo irá bien...— lo empuje al tren— Tú tienes que irte... mañana es el gran día, deberías preocuparte más por tu boda— miré a Erza transmitiéndole una disculpa, ella se encogió de hombros.

— Gray— Erza llamó, él volteo a verla— Estaría más tranquila, si permaneces aquí con Juvia...— ella hizo una larga pausa— No es necesario que vayas...— eso decía ella pero su tono era triste, y sus ojos.

— Juvia te lo prohíbe— me aferré al brazo de Gray— Tienes que ir...— él se limitó a mirarme. No dijo nada, pero con su mirada supe que no pensaba perderse esa boda por nada del mundo.

— Pasajeros del tren de las 10:30Am a Tokio, dirigirse a la plataforma— anunciaron por los altavoces.

— Ya es hora de que se vayan— dijo Gray.

— Juvia les desea buena suerte— abracé a Erza y Jellal, ambos correspondieron mi abrazo.

— Es una lástima que no puedas ir, Juvia— comentó Erza desanimada. A mí también me dolía no poder estar en un día tan importante para mi hermano.

— Qué más quisiera Juvia— quise parecer más animada de lo que estaba...— Ya llegó su tren— luego de que Jellal me diera otro fuerte abrazo, subió al tren. Ambos nos miramos a través de las puertas abiertas.

— ¿Seguirás aquí cuando vuelva?— preguntó dudoso. Ya no tenía por qué huir, ya me habían descubierto.

— Buen viaje— dije, el semblante de Jellal se tornó sombrío y tuvo las intenciones de bajar del tren, antes de que lo hiciera— Juvia te estará esperando— le sonreí, él se quedó en su sitio. También sonrió.

— ¡Vuelvo pronto!— dijo animado, las puertas del tren se cerraron. Me quede viendo el tren hasta que lo perdí de vista.

— Volvamos— ordenó Gray, y me tomó del brazo — no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en cama...

— Juvia quería desearles suerte— me quejé, parecía un anciano.

— Eso lo pudiste hacer en casa, cuando llegaste del hospital— aún estaba molesto. Se había opuesto totalmente a que viniera a despedir a mi hermano. Rufus dijo que no podía hacer esfuerzo, y tampoco alterarme. Estaba cumpliendo con ambos, pero Gray estaba paranoico desde que dejamos el hospital. Hace un rato él y Jellal habían discutido por quien iba a llevarme en sus brazos para subir las escaleras de la estación, mientras ellos estaban enfrascados en su batalla subí con la ayuda de Erza y sin pasar la vergüenza de ser llevada en brazos de ningún tipo. Nuevamente llegamos a las escaleras, Gray me miró.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses— me alejé, en un segundo estuvo a mi lado... Mis pies dejaron la comodidad del suelo ¡Mierda! Se escucharon algunos silbidos de burla. Oculté mi rostro avergonzado en el pecho de Gray.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que es esto para Juvia?— me quejé.

— No le des importancia— dijo tranquilo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, pero esto era demasiado. Solo fueron un par de minutos, pero para mí pareció una eternidad bajo las miradas de burla de las personas, nuevamente estuve cómodamente en la seguridad del suelo. El toyota estaba a sólo un par de pasos, Gray lo había dejado lo más cerca posible. Con tal de que no tuviera que caminar. Él llegó primero y me abrió la puerta, una vez estuve dentro la cerró, en seguida él se embarcó en el asiento del piloto.

— ¿Quieres comprar algo antes de que te lleve a casa?— preguntó, tan atento como siempre. A ver ¿que se me antojaba en estos momentos?

— ¡Chocolate!— grité emocionada— ¡Chocolate!

— Bien, ya entendí— dijo tranquilo— pero estate quieta, no te alteres— me regañó, bufé.

— ¡Que aburrido!— me crucé de brazos.

— Di lo que quieras, sólo mantente tranquila, Juvia— le mostré la lengua, Gray conducía bastante lento para como lo hacía usualmente.

— Por lo menos puedes acelerar un poco— dije con fastidio— Si sigues así para cuando lleguemos Juvia estará vieja— me quejé.

— ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? Lo hago por tu bien— dijo serio— recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila...

— ¡Juvia lo sabe! Es sólo que tú exageras— chillé — Rufus dijo _"Debes estar tranquila"_ mas no _"Muere de aburrimiento, Juvia"_ — aceleró solo un poco.

— ¿Satisfecha? — preguntó irritado, asentí con una sonrisa. Luego de una parada de menos de 15 minutos en la tienda de conveniencia para comprar el chocolate, en la que fui obligada a permanecer en el auto, estábamos estacionando frente a la casa de mis abuelos.

— ¡Juvia está de vuelta! — grité.

— ¡Bienvenida!— gritó mi abuela desde la cocina.

— Mejor que vayas a descansar, Juvia— me recordó mi abuelo entrando a la sala. Asentí, ya estaba en casa. Haría lo que Rufus recomendó.

— ¡Los chocolates de Juvia!— grité a Gray, me gustaba molestarlo desde que se había vuelto tan paranoico.

— Ten— me entregó una bolsa repleta de chocolates— y por amor a Dios ¡Estate tranquila!— suspiró frustrado.

— No deberías darle tanta azúcar— comentó mi abuelo, enseguida Gray me arrebató la bolsa.

— Tienes razón, viejo— Gray suspiró aliviado.

— Abuelo Ren—chillé, él se encogió de hombros. Agarré las llaves del toyota— Juvia comerá chocolates lo quieran o no... Gray eres un cruel... Ya él o ella— me toque el vientre— se había emocionado por los chocolates— Gray abrió los ojos alarmado.

— Tranquila, Juvia— bloqueó el paso para salir de la casa— dame las llaves, y a cambió te doy los chocolates ¿te parece?— miré a un lado _"molesta"_ me estaba divirtiendo bastante.

— ¡Juvia no quiere!— chillé.

— Seamos racionales, Juvia— Gray hablaba como si lo hiciera con un niño de 5 años— Podemos arreglar esto como adultos que somos ¿Si?

— Juvia deja de jugar con el pobre chico— me llamó la atención mi abuela Yuko desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Esta bien!— tiré las llaves a Gray.

— ¡Oh! Por poco— atrapó las llaves con dificultad.

— Mejor vayan a ver una película— sugirió mi abuela, no parecía mala idea... Hace tanto tiempo que no le sentía así de tranquila— les prepararé palomitas de maíz.

— No te molestes, abuela— dije— con los chocolates es suficiente para Juvia— extendí la mano a Gray, esperando a que me entregara la bolsa. Suspiró derrotado y me la entregó, satisfecha me dirigí a mi habitación. Escuche a mi abuelo decir.

— Te manipuló por completo— se burló de Gray.

— Lo acepto— dijo resignado, y pronto sentí sus pasos tras de mí— Y ¿Qué quieres ver?

— ¡Juvia quiere ver gore y horror!— dije emocionada.

— Como quieras— se encogió de hombros— aunque eso no es sano para tu hijo...

— ¡Que dices! Él o ella será igual de valiente que su madre— presumí.

— ¡Ya lo veremos!— me retó— Recuerdo que eras bastante cobarde para estas cosas — Yo también recuerdo que lo era, pero desde que estaba embarazada había desarrollado un especial gusto por ese tipo de películas.

— ¡Juvia apuesta dos bolsas más de chocolates!— tendría chocolates hasta el final de primavera, sonreí emocionada.

— Hecho— dijo Gray confiado.

 **...**

Más tarde el joven Gray se encontraba maldiciendo y comprando un montón de chocolates en la tienda de conveniencia, en la que anteriormente había estado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	18. Capítulo 17: La razón de mi Existir

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Los invito a le echen un vistazo a mi página en Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ella) y me dejen su like, allí con mucho gusto les mantendré informados sobre las actualizaciones de los capítulos. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

 **Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: La razón de mi Existir.**

— Debes darte prisa, Gray — estaba muy alarmada, si seguía así de tranquilo no llegaría a tiempo para la boda— No vas a llegar a tiempo.

— Y aún tienes que llegar a vestirte— continuó Ul.

— ¡Qué molestas son! — se quejó Gray— Como si fuera a tardar más de 15 minutos en arreglarme...— Ul salió de la casa a encender el auto.

— ¡Erza te está esperando!— grité ansiosa.

— Ella dijo que no fuera, así que no veo porque me tiene que estar esperando— dijo tranquilo _"¡Idiota!"_ pensé exasperada— sé que dije que no faltaría pero tampoco tengo que llegar de primero— lo empuje fuera de la casa.

— Erza dijo eso, pero ella realmente espera que tú vayas, Gray— estaba molesta por su falta de interés— ¡Juvia está segura que Erza espera a que tú la entregues!— Gray se puso serio.

— ¿Eso crees?— preguntó.

— Por supuesto, ella no cuenta con nadie más para que la entregues... ¡Tú eres el segundo hombre más importante en su vida idiota!— Gray pareció entrar en razón.

— ¡Soy un idiota!— admitió. Me besó en la frente— Me voy. Cuídate mucho— corrió hasta el auto de Ul.

— ¡Que te vaya bien! ¡Disfruta por ambos!— vi como Ul arrancó su auto en dirección a la estación. Suspire, yo también quería ir...— ahora eres muy difícil de ocultar— le dije a mi vientre y entré a la casa.

 **...**

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que me crié solo con mi madre, todo se me hacía extremadamente fácil y eran pocas las veces que me preocupaba... Pero desde que llegué a la familia Loxar, mi vida habían sido altos y bajos. Gracias a mi idiota hermana que no hacía más que preocuparnos y ponernos nerviosos... Aún así, los nervios que siento en este momento superaba con creces cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Me vi a mi mismo frente al espejo, no estaba mal, la estilista que trajo mi padre era bastante eficiente. El cabello del lado derecho lo había peinado hacia atrás y el resto caía como usualmente lo hacía, nada del otro mundo pero salía de mi rutina de sólo pasar las manos por mi cabello en la mañana y listo. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin de color negro, dentro un chaleco gris plomo y una corbata plateada, en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho una pequeña flor blanca. Y como si pudiera faltar el collar con el emblema Loxar de oro blanco. Intenté sonreír al espejo, si es que era posible, ahora tenía náuseas por los nervios, una extraña mueca nada parecida o similar a una sonrisa fue lo que obtuve.

— ¡Eso fue horrible!— escuché una molesta voz femenina detrás de mí.

— ¡Das asco!— Una segunda voz me recordó lo horrible que mi expresión había sido.

— Meredy, Ultear— me giré a verlas. Estaban despampanantes— ¿Quieren callarse?— Ultear tenía un vestido negro con lentejuelas completamente pegado a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar sus muy pronunciadas curvas, tenía una abertura que llegaba a la altura del los muslos de lado de ambas piernas. Su cabello estaba elegantemente peinado y dejando apreciar la parte trasera de su vestido, un corte en v dejando ver suficiente piel para hacer fantasear algunos... Yo sabía lo bruja y bestia que era esta mujer, por eso nunca le afecto ni me iba a afectar en lo más mínimo su atractivo físico.

— Parece que fueras a morir— comentó— ¿Cómo te sientes? — _"¿Acaso eres idiota? No ves que me muero de nervios"_ me provocó decir pero eso significaría una vida y parte de otra de sus molestas burlas.

— Casarse no es nada— dije arrogante.

— Mentiroso— dije Meredy con burla, también estaba preciosa. Ella tenía un vestido tradicional de china, en seda rosa, con delicados bordados de flores en hilos plateados. Se le ajustaba a la perfección al cuerpo, y al igual que el de Ultear tenía una abertura de ambos lados de las piernas y su cabello las traía completamente liso y suelto.— Te tiemblan las piernas — señaló la parte baja de mi cuerpo, suspiré resignado. A ellas no eran muchas las cosas que podía ocultarles, por eso mismo había opté por no pensar ni en lo más mínimo en Juvia y su hijo, sabrían que oculto algo y armarían un alboroto. Me fue difícil estar frente a mi padre y no mencionarle nada, él la extrañaba más que yo.

— Lo admito, estoy nervioso— me sonroje y desvíe la mirada.

— ¡Oh!— Exclamó Ultear, aquí vienen las burlas... Me preparé psicológicamente — Ya lo atraparon, Meredy— sonrió.

— Así es, Ultear— Ambas se acercaron hasta a mi, y me rodearon con su brazos... Una a cada lado como siempre.

— No somos ella— comenzó Ultear. Se refieren a Juvia, lo sé. Ellas no comentaban nada de ella desde que había desaparecido, lo hacían por mi bien.

— Pero, espero que sepas que estamos contigo— continuó Meredy.

— Si te tropiezas frente a tu amada— dijo Ultear.

— Nosotras te levantaremos con un buen golpe— finalizaron al unísono, correspondí su abrazo. Juvia era mi hermana, pero fueron ellas dos quienes siempre estuvieron a mi lado no dejando ni siquiera que tropezara.

— Con ustedes me basta— dije dejando de lado mi orgullo, por segunda vez. Nunca les había dicho lo importantes que eran para mi, pero estoy seguro que ellas lo sabían. Quisiera que Juvia estuviera, pero con ellas dos era suficiente.

— Jellal— llamó mi padre desde la puerta rompiendo la burbuja de amor fraternal, que contadas veces se formaba entre nosotros— Es demasiado pronto para ser infiel— rió— aunque con tan hermosas señoritas, te lo apruebo— comentó burlón. Ni de coña, eran demonios.

— No estoy interesado, gracias— dije apartándome de Meredy y Ultear. Más de mil veces me perseguían los novios de ambas porque según ellos _"Ellas eran mis amantes"_ y más de una vez tuve que recurrir a la violencia para quitármelos de encima, al igual que el aura de "Estoy más buena que todas" que creaban las dos alejaba a cualquier chica que pudiera estar interesada en mi— puedes quedarte con ambas...— le resté importancia con un vago gesto de mis manos.

— Lamentablemente, yo no puedo volver a amar— decía mi padre victimizado, no podía volver a amar pero si hacía bastante uso de su arma baja— Aunque me sentiría honrado de escoltar a tan hermosas damas— les ofreció sus brazos a las mujeres demonio.

— Tu padre si es un caballero— aceptaron el ofrecimiento de mi padre y tomaron cada una un brazo.

— Es hora, Jellal— me sonrió mi viejo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía sonreír. Me sentí un poco culpable, por mantenerlo en la ignorancia, pero es que él era demasiado escandaloso. Y Juvia necesitaba paz, cuando pase todo esto la convenceré de que acepte volver antes. Respiré profundo.

— Si, es hora— seguí a mi padre a la iglesia, la madre de Erza decidió que no quería una boda tradicional sino una más estilo americano y ¿quién tenía la suficiente paciencia de oponerse a esa mujer? Yo no, gracias.

 **...**

Llegué a nuestro apartamento, apenas Erza estaba por subir al auto nupcial. Me quedé paralizado, se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco. De la cintura para arriba era de blonda, manga larga y espalda descubierta, suspire aliviado de que no se pudieran ver las marcas que había dejado en su piel hace un par de días, en el medio del pecho tenía una fina abertura que dejaba ver la separación de los pechos de Erza y llegaba un poco más abajo de ellos. En la cintura tenía una pretina que marcaba su figura dando paso una gran falda estilo vestido de princesa, pero no era molestamente brillante. Era de seda algo opaco y bien armado, su cabello estaba peinado en una media cola bien armada con detalles de flores flacas de pedrería, su flequillo caía en su rostro enmarcándolo y el resto de su cabello caía en ondas bastante naturales, para finalizar el velo salía del mismo tocado de flores de su cabello y de no ser porque Lucy lo sostenía se hubiera estado arrastrando. Salí de mi asombro y la llamen antes de que se fuera del lugar.

— ¡Erza!— ella volteó a verme sorprendida, corrí a su alcance. En el momento que estuve a su lado, se me echó encima.

— Creí que no ibas a venir— dijo en medio del abrazo, rompí con el mismo y la miré.

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo— le sonreí— aunque siga pensando que arruinaras tu vida...— bromeé, lo cierto es que no me terminaba de agradar ese Jellal.

— ¡Gray!— chilló y golpeó mi hombro.

— Estas preciosa, Erza— ella me sonrió— Ese idiota se ahogará en su propia baba en el momento que entres por el altar.

— ¿Tú crees?— preguntó tímida y nerviosa a la vez.

— Estoy seguro— afirmé. Luego pensé en lo que dijo Juvia... Me sentía avergonzado, por lo que estaba por decir— ¿Te puedo entregar en el altar, Erza?— la expresión de ella me hizo entender que la mejor decisión que había tomado era venir a esta boda.

— Nada me haría más feliz, Gray— sus ojos se iluminaron. Lucy se aclaró la garganta.

— Siento interrumpirlos pero si no se dan prisa llegaremos tarde— intervino. Lucy también estaba hermosa, tenía una elegante braga cuerpo entero de color vino, ajustada en el pecho y cintura y holgada en la parte de abajo. Tenía un escote corte de corazón que dejaba admirar sus enormes pechos, sin llegar a lo vulgar, tenía unos tacones de aguja beige que combinaban con un fino cinturón del mismo color.

— Por mí no hay problema— comenté despreocupado— no sería mala idea hacerle creer al idiota que le han dejado plantado en el altar...— Erza me miró enojada, levanté las manos en señal de rendición— las seguiré de cerca— señalé el Lamborghini, ellas asintieron y subieron al carro de bodas, este arrancó y me lo quedé observando. Esta sería el fin de nuestra estadía juntos, la iba a extrañar un montón. Sus escandalosos gritos en la mañana, sus berrinches cuando se acaba el pastel, sus regaños por llegar tarde sin avisar, sus _"Bienvenido a casa, Gray"_ , sus _"Estoy de vuelta"_ , los momentos mirando películas. Este era el último día que compartiría mi hogar con Erza. La iba a extrañar. Suspiré resignado y subí a mi auto, con el objetivo de no perder de vista el auto nupcial.

 **...**

La madre de Erza había estado histérica cuando supo que mi padrino de bodas sería más bien _"Madrina"_ y no sólo una, sino dos. Sólo se calmó cuando se enteró de Erza, que Gray sería su "madrina" de bodas. Mi padre comentó "Lo que es igual no es trampa" ahora me encontraba de pie en el altar esperando a que ella hiciera acto de presencia.

— Meredy, imagina cómo quedará el orgullo de Jellal si Erza no se aparece...— comentó burlona Ultear, le lancé una mirada asesina que no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

— De solo pensarlo podría mojar mis pantalones— siguió mofándose Meredy ¿Y si de verdad no venía? ¿Si me plantaba? Me rodeó un aura emo... Ambas rieron, y dieron un par de palmadas en mi espalda.

— Tranquilo, Romeo— dijo Ultear aún en tono de burla.

— Tu princesa ya está aquí— continuó Meredy y a continuación comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Levanté la vista para automáticamente quedar en un trance donde solamente había cabida para los dos, mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco, sólo podía pensar una cosa. Es hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que he visto y sería mía. No se había arrepentido de casarse conmigo, me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

— Es preciosa— comentó Meredy obligándome a salir de mi trance, fue entonces que me percate que era escoltada por Gray. Supongo que ella no necesitaba a su padre, sentí sólo un milímetro de simpatía por el chico Fullbuster. Después de una eternidad o así pareció para mi, Gray me entregó a mi amada.

— Si le haces daño, quedarte sin tu amigo— miró mi entrepierna— sería el menor de tus problemas— amenazó, aunque no estaba siendo hostil.

— Está en buenas manos— intervino Ultear. Podría jurar que vi relámpagos y centellas resultado de su encuentro de miradas. Tomé la mano de Erza, ella me sonrió. Tenía que ser un crimen ser tan hermosa, no pude evitar un leve sonrojo.

— Hola— saludó tímida.

— Estas preciosa, Erza— salió de mis labios sin poder detenerlo. Nuestros padrinos de bodas nos miraron burlones, nuevamente me sonroje siendo acompañado por Erza. Gray se situó al lado de Erza y Meredy y Ultear continuaron a mi lado.

— Jóvenes— habló el cura de la iglesia — Creo que se equivocaron al momento de ubicarse, las madrinas deberían ir del lado de la novia y el padrino del lado del novio. Es lo que usualmente se hace— continuó confundido el hombre.

— No, estamos en lo correcto— intervino Ultear con indiferentes— Nosotras somos los _"Padrinos"_ — hizo comilla con sus dedos — Y él— señaló a Gray— es la madrina— para ella parecía la cosa más normal del mundo, pero el viejo hombre tras la sotana la miraba confundido. Dirigió a Gray una mirada de _"Pobre alma"._

— No soy gay— aclaró el afectado, todos rieron. El cura le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, luego se aclaró la garganta.

— Podemos dar inicio a la ceremonia— dio por sentado y comenzó con el protocolo.

 **...**

Cuando entré a la iglesia y lo vi ahí, supe que era el hombre de mi vida. Estaba perfecto, no pude evitar pasar casi toda la ceremonia mirándolo de reojo, suspiré encantada.

— Erza Scarlet— llamó el cura mi atención — ¿Acepta a Jellal Loxar como su esposo?— Por supuesto que sí, me moría por responder pero tenía que esperar que se me diera la palabra — En la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarlo y respetarlo el resto de tu vida— concluyó en padre dándome la palabra.

— Si, aceptó — sentencié sin dar marcha atrás, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo— Desde este momento, yo, Erza Scarlett— comencé a decir mis votos matrimoniales— te tomo como mi mejor amigo para toda la vida— sentí la pesada mirada de Gray sobre mí— Prometo honrarte, animarte y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti en cada momento de nuestra vida juntos. Prometo trabajar en nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida— Jellal me dedicaba una mirada intensa, como nunca antes me había mirado. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iban a fallar las piernas y el corazón me iba a salir por la boca— Te amaré con toda mi alma, desde ahora y hasta el fin de mis días, Jellal — concluí. Ahora el padre se dirigió a Jellal.

— Jellal Loxar— él apartó su intensa mirada de mí, sentí mi corazón tranquilizarse — ¿Acepta a Erza Scarlett como su esposa?— hizo una pausa— En la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarla y respetarlo el resto de tu vida— nuevamente repitió el hombre de la sotana. Jellal me dedicó una mirada, no decía nada. De repente un miedo me inundó, supe que solo habían sido unos cuantos segundos los que habían pasado pero para mí se sentía como una eternidad.

— ¿Cómo podría no aceptar?— me sonrió, casi me derrito, volteo su mirada al padre— Erza Scarlett, prometo que te protegeré y valoraré profundamente— comenzó Jellal con sus votos.

— Mas te vale— escuché susurrar a Gray, me limite a no prestarle a atención si no terminaríamos en un funeral, lo escuché quejarse. Seguro Lucy había hecho mi trabajo.

— Prometo amarte fielmente por encima de cualquier mujer— continuó Jellal. Nuevamente Gray susurró.

— Te las veras conmigo, si no— nuevamente escuché un quejido de su parte. Jellal lo ignoró y siguió recitando sus hermosas palabras.

— Estaré a tu lado siempre, en los momentos de felicidad y en los momentos de incertidumbre— tomó mi mano— En la salud y en la enfermedad. Independientemente de donde la vida nos lleve, confiaré en ti y te respetaré— rozo sus labios en el dorso de la mano que me sostenía, un sonrojo se me escapó— Compartiré tus alegrías y penas y te consolaré en los momentos de necesidad— nuevamente dirigió su intensa mirada hacia mí.

— Yo sé de qué manera puedes consolarla— susurró burlona Ultear, Jellal la miró de reojo haciéndola callar.

— Me comprometo a cuidar y mantener tus esperanzas y sueños y a cumplir todos tus deseos, siempre que estén a mi alcance. Todo lo que es mío, de ahora en adelante es tuyo— una vez más interrumpieron sus votos, estaban colmando mi paciencia.

— En especial tu resbaloso amigo— comentó burlona Meredy, Jellal inhaló aire para poder tranquilizarse y no armar un escándalo. Volvió a ignorar los comentarios lascivos de sus _"padrinos"_ de boda.

— Te entrego mi corazón, te entrego mi vida entera. Prometo que nunca voy a fallarte— supe que Gray había intentado decir algo pero Lucy se lo impidió, soltó un quejido de dolor — te amaré todos los días de lo que me resta de vida, Erza— por fin terminó sin volver a ser interrumpido. Sus palabras ardían en mi pecho.

— ¿Alguno de los presentes se opone a la unión de estas personas?— ¿Qué demonios? Después de todo lo que nos dijimos viene con esa mierda. Escuché a Gray quejarse, como si estuvieran cubriendo su boca y callando lo que tenía que decir. Tenía más o menos una idea de lo que él tenía que expresar, rezaba porque Lucy lo contuviera hasta que descartarán la opción de que alguien se opusiera— Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer— anunció el padre, respiré aliviada. Jellal apretó su agarre— Puede besar a la novia — indicó. Jellal me dedicó una mirada transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía, quise echármele encima, aún así me contuve no quería arruinar el momento. Jellal me sostuvo el rostro, acarició mis labios con el pulgar, se acercó lentamente ¿Acaso quería hacerme sufrir? Cuando finalmente acortamos la distancia, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Se sentía de maravilla, era nuestro primer beso como esposos, en ese instante nos hicimos ajenos al mundo, solo éramos él y yo. No le molestaría quedarme así para siempre, pero la realidad era aplastante.

— ¡Felicidades!— gritaron todos los presentes, explotando nuestra burbuja.

 **...**

Erza se veía completamente feliz, junto a ese idiota. Les saqué una foto y la envíe a Juvia, quien había estado insistiendo.

 _"Debo admitir que el idiota no está mal"_ envíe junto a la fotografía.

Volví la mirada a la pista de baile, estaban teniendo el primer baile como esposos. Todos aplaudían. La sonrisa de Erza era radiante, alguien se acercó a hablarme.

— Están totalmente enganchados— era Ultear — ¿no crees?, G-chan— bufé molesto, actualmente ese apodo no era apropiado.

— Están casados ¿no?— expresé lo obvio.

— No tienes porque ser tan frío conmigo, G-chan— se quejó, y se me guindó del cuello. Sus enormes pechos me estaban asfixiando, cualquiera estaría dichoso de estar en mi lugar, pero me tenía totalmente sin cuidado los pechos de Ultear. Me gané unas cuantas miradas de envidia y molestia por parte de la población masculina del lugar.

— ¿Y tu amiga? la pelirrosa— me pareció extraño que no estuvieran pegadas una a la otra. Ultear rodó los ojos.

— Está por allá— señaló una mesa al fondo, donde la chica estaba junto a Rogue Eucliffe hablando de lo más sonrientes. Ultear parecía irritada— Ese tipo, está siempre pegado a ella— su tono denotaba molestia. Entonces de repente sacudió la cabeza— Vamos a bailar— me arrastró a la pista de baile.

— Que molesta eres— me quejé pero seguí bailando con ella, tenia más o menos una idea de su repentino mal humor, aunque no podía confirmarlo.

Luego de un rato de estar bailando, nos interrumpieron.

— ¿Cambiamos de pareja? — eran Jellal y Erza, no tenía ningún problema. Por lo que accedí y tomé a Erza.

— ¿No me piensas felicitar, Gray?— preguntó.

— Tch... No seas molesta, Erza— aun así la felicité, la rodeé con mis brazos— ¡Felicidades! Espero tengas una horrible vida a su lado— bromeé, Erza me golpeó— ¡Oye! solo bromeaba— me quejé.

— No creas que se me olvida tus comentarios en la iglesia— me recordó amenazante.

— Vale, lo siento— reí un poco, y escuché como Jellal le reprochaba a Ultear sus comentarios en la iglesia. Seguí bailando con Erza, por un momento Rogue beso la mejilla de Meredy.

— Ahora sí que lo mató— soltó furiosa Ultear, mis sospechas aumentaban.

— Tranquila, Ultear— salvó Jellal a Rogue— Estas siendo muy obvia, no dejas de mirarla— Justo como sospeché.

— No es mi culpa enamorarme de ella— chilló Ultear— De ser posible quisiera deshacerme de estos sentimientos— Erza y yo escuchábamos atentamente sin dejar de bailar, de vez en cuando cruzábamos la mirada.

— Sé que no es tu culpa— intentaba consolarla Jellal — Pero tienes que dejar de actuar como una loca psicópata... Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla— le restó importancia.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si otro hombre besa a Erza en la mejilla?— retó Ultear, Jellal no respondió, mi instinto me dijo que no le agradaría. Decidí joderlo un poco. En el momento que me aseguré que nos observaba, besé a Erza en la mejilla. De inmediato retomó a su esposa en su baile y casi que me lanzó a Ultear.

— ¿No qué había que estar tranquilo? — lo picó Ultear, Jellal la miró con molestia. Ambos reímos y continuamos bailando.

— Así que te gustan las chicas—comenté despreocupado.

— No me gustan _"las chicas"_ — hizo comillas— Sólo estoy enamorada de ella, aún puedo destrozar el pene de cualquier hombre— soltó con arrogancia.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu decencia?— regañe.

— ¿Lo dice quien exhibe su pene en público?— hace años que no me quitaba la ropa en público, bueno hasta quedar en cueros, sólo lo hacía en cuanto no soportaba el calor.

— ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? — sugerí.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Juvia cómo te sentías?— contraatacó, mantuve la compostura.

— Yo no he visto a Juv...— me cortó a mitad de la frase.

— No te molestes en ocultarlo— le restó importancia— Yo también visito a mi madre ¿sabes? Lo descubrí por casualidad— se encogió de hombro— ella tendrá sus motivos, y no soy nadie para inmiscuirse.

— Supongo que no es el momento adecuado — confesé.

— Lo mismo va para mí. Aunque posiblemente tu momento adecuado llegue pronto, el mío no lo hará nunca— su voz sonaba melancólica— nunca le diré que estoy enamorada de ella, y eso es todo.

— Si estás tan decidida a no profesar a tu amor— le di una vuelta— deberías dejar de mirarla con tanto anhelo...— Ultear se abrazó a mí. Continuamos bailando, estoy seguro que las miradas se enfocaron en nosotros, si parecíamos una feliz pareja. Lo cierto es que ambos sólo compartimos el mismo sentimiento de amor no correspondido y largos años de amistad.

— No puedo evitarlo...— susurró con su voz quebrada, estoy seguro de que luchaba por contener su llanto.

— Te entiendo mejor que nadie...— confesé, acaricié suavemente su espalda. Continuamos bailando.

 **...**

A lo lejos una chica pelirrosa sintió su corazón contraerse al ver a su amada en brazos de un hombre... Ella supuso que había perdido la guerra que nunca tuvo el valor de comenzar. Respiró profundo... No era el momento de llorar, volteó y sonrió falsamente al chico de cabello negro y ojos escarlatas que estaba a su lado. Tal vez y él la ayudaría a olvidar un poco su pena.

Un grupo de jóvenes miraban impactados la escena que se presentaba a sus ojos.

— Mira, que se lo tenía guardado ese Gray— comentó un chico cuyos cabellos eran del color de las flores del cerezo— No está mal— sonrió lascivo.

— Natsu— chilló la novia del chico— seguro ha de ser un mal entendido— o eso quería creer la rubia, aunque la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos no parecía ningún mal entendido. Bailaban abrazados como una pareja de recién casados.

— Supongo que ya superó a Juvia, gejee— intervino un chico de largo y rebelde, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso.

— Que esperabas, Gajeel. Juvia tiene como unos 6 meses de desaparecida— Natsu se encogió de hombros.

— Juvia no está desaparecida— Defendió Lucy— ella se mantiene en contacto con su familia...— aunque no parecía muy segura— además no creo que Gray la olvidara así de fácil...— nuevamente dudaba de sus palabras.

— Allí lo tienes, gejee— se burló Gajeel. El grupo de jóvenes siguió observando la escena y comentando, cada quien exponía su argumento... Aunque ninguno estaba remotamente cerca de la historia real...

 **...**

Un poco más allá una mujer pelirroja, cuyo rostro era fino y delicado y un cuerpo que para tener sus cuarenta y tantos, era bastante envidiable y un hombre de facciones cuadradas y masculinas, bien conservado. Aunque luciera algo cansado, por el estrés pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo.

— Se ven felices— sonrió el hombre, observando a su hijo y su nueva hija reír a la distancia.

— Hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír, Masamune— comentó melancólica la pelirroja.

— No es tan fácil, cuando ha desaparecido el motivo de tu sonrisa, Elza— respondió el hombre.

— Lo tienes a él— se refirió Elza al hijo del hombre.

— Si, por él es que he logrado soportar la ausencia de mi Juvia— su tono de voz denotaba tristeza.

— Ella está en contacto con ustedes ¿no?— preguntó la pelirroja.

— Aunque nunca quiso hablar conmigo...— repuso Masamune. La mujer le apoyó el brazo en los hombros de Masamune.

— Ten paciencia... Ella volverá — aseguró Elza — Ahora quita esa cara de cachorro abandonado. Estás en la boda de tu hijo— le miró con desaprobación la mujer— ¿Me concedes esta pieza?— ofreció la pelirroja. El hombre sonrió y aceptó la invitación de su vieja amiga.

 **...**

Si antes había estado nerviosa, ahora no tenía comparación. Caminaba del brazo de mi ahora esposo, me encanta como suena _"Mi esposo"_ estábamos a punto de adentrarnos en el auto nupcial que nos llevaría al lujoso hotel 5 estrellas donde sería nuestra noche de bodas. Era la primera vez que estaría con Jellal, la primera vez que sería su mujer. No cabía dentro de mi excitación, y verlo tan hermoso en ese traje no disminuye mi ansiedad. Nos despedimos de todos los invitados, los últimos habían sido nuestros padres, Gray, Meredy y Ultear. Estos últimos susurrando chistes malos y subidos de tono. Y Gray amenazando a Jellal, de que si me tocaba más de lo debido iba a matarle. Una vez dentro de la limusina reinó el silencio, pero no uno incómodo. Más era uno agradable, cargado de amor y lujuria a la vez, se podía sentir la anticipación. Jellal tomó mi mano y se llevó a sus labios y la besó, deteniéndose más tiempo en cada nudillo.

— Mi esposa...— susurró y volvió a besar otro nudillo— solo mía— un delicioso cosquilleo recorrió mi vientre. Ese hombre me miraba como si fuera lo más maravilloso que sus ojos hubieran visto, inevitablemente un sonrojo de pozo en mis mejillas. Me atreví a besarle, un delicado roce de labios, que rápidamente fue tomando más temperatura, pasión y deseo... Deseo de más... Mucho más.

— Erza...— Susurró Jellal, y acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su lugar, detrás de mi oreja— No sabes cuánto te deseo...— estaba atontada por su voz, su olor masculino, su ardiente mirada... Jamás había visto esa faceta de Jellal, tan sensual, tan iniciativo... Me tenía a sus pies, dispuesta a todo para él, las palabras no me salían.

Luego de un rato, de suaves caricias, miradas cómplices y un poco de champaña llegamos al hotel. Jellal no me dejo poner un pie en el suelo, ya él me llevaba en sus brazos como una princesa, me sonroje por su acción y por las miradas y comentarios que hacían los huéspedes del hotel. Oculté mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello... No necesitábamos nada, mi excéntrica madre se había encargado de enviar nuestras maletas en la mañana, se supone que mañana tendríamos nuestra luna de miel en Viena. Luna de miel que no iba a ocurrir, pero no podía revelar el motivo detrás de ello.  
Cuando por fin llegamos a la habitación, Jellal me dejo poner los pies sobre tierra firme.

— Es precioso... — dije admirando la gran suite para recién casados, que mi madre se había encargado de reservar. Justo en medio de la habitación estaba una cama matrimonial cubierta con sábanas de seda roja, y unos cuantos pétalos de rosas blancas y rosadas esparcidos por la misma. Los grandes ventanales que daban a una pequeña terraza estaban abiertos de par en par dejando entrar la luz de la luna. En toda la habitación habían pequeños candelabros con velas rojas, que daban una leve iluminación en la habitación, por los ventanales entraba un poco la brisa nocturna pero no lo suficiente para extinguir la luz de las velas. Al lado de la cama había una bandeja. Con más champaña y algunas frutas, cortadas en pequeños trozos. Mi madre había pensado en todo...

— Supongo que necesitas tomarte tu tiempo...— me susurró Jellal en la nuca leyendome la mente, su cálido aliento me erizó los vellos del cuerpo. Me quedé de pie, disfrutando de su cercanía — Si no te apresuras, no podré resistirlo más, Erza...— la voz de Jellal era ronca, y sensual. Muy sensual.

— S-si— tartamudee y salí disparada al baño, llevando conmigo la maleta en la que había llevado todo lo que tenía planeado usar esa noche.

Luego de haber tomado una merecida ducha, asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún vello indeseado fuera de lugar, y de haber perfumado mi cuerpo con costosas lociones corporales. Me dispuse a abrir la maleta para sacar mis armas. La ropa interior que había elegido para esta ocasión era de una colección para novias de victoria's secret, recuerdo haber perdido toda una tarde escogiéndolo con Lucy. Constaban de una ajustado brasier de encaje blanco, de este cae una suave tela del mismo material que cubría todo mi abdomen. Una tanga de encaje blanco, que se unía mediante unos tirantes a unas pantimedias del mismo material, que llegaban a medio muslo. Di un grito de horror cuando al abrir la maleta me encontré con que mi madre había cambiado el conjunto por el que tanto me había costado decidir, por una nuevo de cuero. Tenía una nota que decía: _"Era bonito, cariño... Pero demasiado anticuado"_ dejé la nota de lado, y saqué de la maleta el nuevo traje que había escogido mi madre. Me sonroje hasta las orejas, o era eso o nada.

Me observé en el espejo cuerpo completo del baño, no cabía dentro de mi vergüenza. Mi madre me iba a escuchar, aunque debo admitir que no estaba mal, me veía ridícula pero era un traje muy erótico. Tenía un corpiño de cuero negro, que se ajustaba en medio del pecho con un cordón de color rojo, e iba unido a unos tirantes que terminaban abrochados en el cuello como un collar, por una hebilla. Una tanga de cuero negro, de la cual sobresalían unos tirantes que se ajustaban a mi cintura, y estaban unidos a unas medias que llegaban a medio muslo. Eso era lo único que se asemejaba a su traje anterior y por último unos guantes de cueros que llegaban por encima de los antebrazos. Me deshice de mi peinado, desentonaba con ese atuendo, y ya que iba a usarlo, lo haría bien. Recogí mi cabello en un moño alto con un listón rojo que venía con el traje. Un último repaso en el espejo, y tomé una respiración profunda parada frente a la puerta antes de salir del baño "¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Erza!" Me auto animé. Abrí la puerta y acabé con mi martirio de una vez por todas. Jellal estaba parado de espaldas a mí, aún vestía su traje, sólo se había deshecho del esmoquin y el chaleco, lo único que le quedaba era la camisa blanca y la corbata con el nudo deshecho, y por supuesto el pantalón. Me aclaré la garganta para llamarle la atención.

— S-sé que... Me v-veo...Ridícula... P-pero m-mi madre...— me vi interrumpida por la voz de Jellal.

— Erza...— su mirada me dijo que a él, no le parecía para nada ridícula.

 **...**

Erza se llevaba unos 15 minutos en el baño, que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, estaba demasiado ansioso por recorrer con mis manos cada rincón del cuerpo de mi esposa. Tenía meses reprimiendo mis instintos carnales, y había llegado a mi límite. Escuché un grito que proviene del baño, no me preocupó porque lo que parecía era un grito de asombro.

— Mujeres— susurré. Si esa mujer no salía rápido del tocador, iría yo mismo y la sacaría. De repente me sentí demasiado acalorado. Por lo que comencé a quitarme el esmoquin, luego el chaleco. Sentí que la corbata iba a asfixiarme, me deshice de molesto nudo, cuando estaba por quitar la prenda de mi cuello, Erza se aclaró la garganta "¡Oh, Dios!" Mi miembro se endureció con solo verla.

— S-sé que... Me v-veo...Ridícula... P-pero m-mi madre...— ¿Ridícula? Estaba jodidamente perfecta... No me acabo de creer que esa Afrodita era mi esposa, sólo mía.

— Erza...— la miré con deseo, eso fue todo, explote. Mis instintos de hombre me gritaban que hiciera llorar de placer a esa escultural mujer, mientras gritaba mi nombre y dijera que ese había sido el mejor polvo de su vida _"Tranquilo, Jellal. Tómalo con calma, es tu noche de bodas, ambos tienen que disfrutarlo_ " me dije, el poco razonamiento que me quedaba ¿Como esperas que mantenga la calma, con semejante mujer frente a mi? _"inhala, exhala"_ seguí mi propio consejo, mi deber como esposo era que ella disfrutará, no solo yo— Ven, Erza...— la tomé de la mano, y la guíe a la cama. La dejé en las sabanas de seda con toda la delicadeza que mi limitado autocontrol me permitía. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios— Estás preciosa...

 **...**

No pude evitar sentirme triste al ver la foto que me había enviado Gray, pero a la vez la alegría me llenó. Jellal y Erza se veían felices, demasiados felices. Tuve una pequeña punzada de envidia, porque yo nunca tendría la perfecta boda con el hombre que amo. Dicen que uno sólo puede tener dos grandes amores en la vida, y ya yo había utilizado mis dos oportunidades para ser feliz. E inevitablemente las dos habían fracasado. Una nunca empezó, y la otra había tenido un trágico final en el punto en que creíamos que más felices éramos. Ahora el único amor que me podía permitir tener, era el amor por mi retoño. Me acaricié el vientre.

— Eres todo lo que Juvia necesita para ser feliz...— le hablé a mi vientre— Por cierto, no has conocido el lugar favorito de Juvia ¿verdad?— obtuve como respuesta una patadita de su parte— Mañana iremos...— volví a acariciarlo.

 **...**

Enseguida Erza se fue de la fiesta volví a casa, la fiesta continuó pero yo tenía que volver a primera hora con Juvia. Tomé el tren de las 7:00 de la mañana, tardaría más o menos hora y media en llegar. Puse una alarma, mientras dormía una siesta en el tren, a pesar de todo estuve hasta las dos de la madrugada en la fiesta.

La alarma sonó justo a tiempo, había viajado tantas veces a ese lugar, que no habría forma de equivocarme en mis cálculos. En la salida de la estación tome un taxi.

— Buenos días— saludé al hombre que me llevaría a mi ansiado destino. En menos de 20 minutos estuve frente a la temporal casa de Juvia. Me la encontré en el frente, ella tenía la intención de salir— Gracias. Que tenga un buen día — pagué al taxista por sus servicios, y salí corriendo a su encuentro. Solo traía una mochila, prácticamente vivía con Ul. Tenía unas cuantas mudas de ropa en su casa, por lo que no era necesario traer mucho. Juvia estaba preciosa con ese vestido de jeans, para las embarazadas. Debajo tenía una suéter manga larga de color blanco, aún se sentía el frío del invierno. Tenía una bufanda roja enrollada en el cuello, y unas pantuflas de pandas, con calcetines rojos. Que tierna, antes de que se adentrara al Toyota llegué a su lado.

— ¿A dónde iremos?— pregunté guiándola por los hombros hasta dar llegar al lado del copiloto.

— ¿Gray?— ella me miró sorprendida. Le abrí la puerta como todo un caballero — ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Tokyo...

— No creas que vas a deshacerte de mí todavía, preciosa— dije con un tono divertido, y sonreí— Además el idiota de Rufus ordenó absoluto reposo, no creo que con ese vientre puedas conducir o ¿sí?— me atreví a tocar su vientre, antes ella hubiera retirado su mano. Pero de un tiempo para acá, ella no lo rechazaba, aceptaba sus caricias. No íntimas, cabe destacar. Ella sonrió, cuando sonreía así era tan agradable como una cálida tarde de primavera... Ella no sabía el efecto que ese pequeño gesto causaba en él.

— Tienes razón, Juvia no puede...— admitió, y se adentró en el toyota, antes de que cerrara la puerta...— Gracias por todo, Gray— no pude evitar avergonzarme, ella era demasiado hermosa, desvíe la mirada con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

— Para lo que ordenes, preciosa— dije, y era cierto. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de complacerla, y que ella me mirara aunque sea un poco con ese brillo, con ese amor con el que alguna vez me miró, que con mi estupidez me encargué de destruir... Pero ahora apostaría todo por recuperarla, incluso su vida. Ella se ha convertido en la razón de mi existir, y si he de tener que seguir cargando con la cruz de su indiferencia... Entonces, mi vida no tendría sentido alguno.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	19. Capítulo 18: Haruka

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Feliz año nuevo, espero que este año podamos seguir llevándonos bien y seguir leyendo sus opiniones hasta el final. Los invito a le echen un vistazo a mi página en Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ella) y me dejen su like, allí con mucho gusto les mantendré informados sobre las actualizaciones de los capítulos. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.  
 **  
Los Personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Haruka.**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Jellal me encontró, y casi sufro un aborto espontáneo. Estoy pronta a dar a luz, me siento más cansada que nunca.

Ya llegó la primavera, la brisa sigue siendo algo fría. Me acomodé la bufanda, estaba sentada en el bosque donde conocí a Jellal con la espalda recostada en un árbol mientras que con las flores, hago una corona de flores.

Últimamente no hacía más nada que estar aquí, este lugar me reconfortaba, además de que no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Rufus me ordenó que no hiciera nada de esfuerzo, y por el bien de mi bebe he seguido todas sus indicaciones.

Desde que Jellal se enteró, venía a verme por lo menos una vez a la semana en su día libre, con la excusa de que estaba visitando a Elisa, su madre.

Tuve una gran discusión con él, cuando un par de días después de su boda vino de regreso, pospuso su luna de miel, hasta que diera a luz. Erza no se opuso, pero en el fondo estoy segura que ella quería tener su luna de miel en Italia, en vez de pasar unos cuantos días en el campo cuidando a su nueva cuñada.

Mi padre aún seguía sin saber nada de mi embarazo, pero trataba de llamarlo lo más que podía, Jellal se encargaba de que así fuera.

— Estás muy inquieto ¿No te parece?— le dije a mi abultado vientre, los dolores de espaldas eran terribles y si lograba dormir cinco horas en la noche era mucho. Particularmente este día, mi bebé había estado muy inquieto.

Por eso quise venir a mi lugar favorito, e intentar relajarme. Jellal debía de estar por llegar quedamos en vernos aquí, Gray estaba en una importante sesión de fotos en Tokio, últimamente había ganado bastante fama como modelo.

Ul me había traído hasta aquí. Con cuidado corte otra margarita de color azul, ya había terminado mi corona de flores y me la había puesto. Mi cabello había crecido mucho más, estaba sentada erguida y de igual forma se arrastraba, solo faltaba terminar la de Jellal.

Erza no pudo venir esta vez porque es la despedida de soltera de Lucy que se casa mañana con Natsu, otra boda de mis amigos que me perdería, esta es a la que menos puedo ir porque de seguro él estará presente y él no es tonto, nada más me vea sabrá que es de él.

Suspiré, ya no me afectaba tanto lo de Zefef, puedo decir que lo he superado, no del todo pero puedo sobrellevarlo con normalidad. Aunque aún me sentía culpable por ocultarle su primer hijo, además que lo extraño, después de todo él era mi mejor amigo.

Soy muy feliz porque sé que le está yendo de maravilla en Londres, se graduó hace unos días. Hubiera querido estar con él, pero no pude por obvias razones.

Deje escapar otro suspiro.

— Dicen que cuando suspiras, dejas escapar un poco de felicidad— Era Jellal quien había llegado, vestido con unos jeans, un suéter tipo polo de color gris y unas converse. Empresario y todo, Jellal no dejaba atrás su estilo, en sus días libres.

Le sonreí en respuesta, levantando los brazos para recibirle con un abrazo, solo podía ponerme de pie al momento de irme, ya no era tan fácil.

Jellal correspondió a mi abrazo, y me dio un beso en la frente.

— Y tú, ¿cómo estás?— acarició mi vientre mientras le hablaba, mi bebe se removió. Supongo que él o ella también sentía la misma felicidad que yo al ver o escuchar a Jellal.

— Muy inquieto debe decir Juvia— intervine, Jellal se dejó caer a mi lado.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Si estás por reventar— se burló.

— Estoy ansiosa por verle— admití, poniendo la última margarita en la corona de Jellal, terminándola finalmente.

Él inclinó su cabeza de manera en que pudiera ponérsela.

— Date prisa en salir, todos te esperamos— Jellal volvió a acariciar mi vientre.

 **...**

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Narita, respiré el aire de mi tierra natal, hace meses que no venía.

Ya no me era difícil estar aquí, porque de cierta forma Mavis había conseguido meterse un poco en mi corazón haciendo a Juvia a lado de a poco.

Me daba miedo volver ¿Y si me entraba la nostalgia? ¿Si mis sentimientos por ella volvían? La ansiedad me mataba, por eso insistí en que Mavis me acompañara.

Igneel y Natsu habían ido por mí, para asegurarse que no faltara, con la excusa de que no podían perderse mi graduación que fue hace un par de días, sí, era oficialmente un abogado.

Mavis me tomó de la mano y me sonrió. Intentaba aliviar mi ansiedad, pero estoy seguro que la más ansiosa sería ella, desde un principio ella no quería que viniera a Japón… pero, aquí estábamos.

— Zeref-sama, Bienvenido a casa— me saludó con una reverencia Lahar, era quien se hacía cargo de mí cuando estaba en Japón.

— ¿Cómo estás, Lahar?— lo saludé con un abrazo. Desde niño, cuando él era un adolescente estaba a mi lado, me llevaba unos seis años.  
 **  
**— No mejor que usted— respondió, y eso lo pude interpretar como _"La última vez que lo vi parecía que iba a morir, me alegro que esté bien"_ había pasado tanto tiempo junto a él, que prácticamente podía leerle la mente y viceversa.

— ¿Por qué conmigo no eres así?— Se quejó Natsu con Lahar— siempre eres tan frío— mi molesto hermano menor hizo un puchero haciéndonos reír a todos.

— Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez, Natsu-sama— aseguró Lahar.

— Pueden hablar en casa. Vámonos, odio los malditos aeropuertos— gruñó mi padre, sobando sus sienes.

Todos obedecimos la orden de mi padre y subimos al auto. Sólo espero no encontrármela tan pronto, la última vez que escuché de ella seguía desaparecida, llevaba meses sin saber de ella, nadie hacía mención de su nombre en mi presencia.

En el fondo lo agradecía, pero ella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, de vez en cuando por supuesto que querría saber algo de ella.

 **...**

— Sólo aguanta un poco más, Gray— Me dije a mismo. Había pasado estos días en una importante sesión de fotos para una famosa marca de ropa, que ya estaba haciendo su catálogo para la temporada de verano, cuando apenas entrábamos en primavera, que intensos.

Juvia podía dar a luz en cualquier momento y yo estaba bastante lejos de ella, había estado en todo como para ahora perderme la parte más importante.

— Sólo un par de atuendos más, y te puedes largar— dijo Metalicana apareciendo en el marco de la puerta de mi camerino.

—Tch— me quejé.

— No me _"Tch"_ a mí— se acercó y me jaló la oreja— Recuerda que soy tu jefa, debes respetarme como tal— me regañó.

— Sí, sí. Gran jefa— respondí con fastidio, y pasé de largo de la pelinegra.

— No seas sarcástico, mocoso— chilló— Parece que tendré que enseñarte los modales, que Silver no se molestó en enseñarte— Metalicana se arremangó su blusa hasta los antebrazos y arremetió en mi contra.

 **...**

A Juvia le había sentado muy bien el embarazo, ojala cuando Erza esté embarazada también brille de la manera en que ella lo hace.

Debía parecer un tonto con la corona de flores que Juvia me había puesto, pero ella estaba feliz con ello, por lo tanto haría el intento de tolerarlo.

Juvia traía un ancho vestido de mezclilla, desde que Erza se lo regaló hace un par de meses, era prácticamente lo único que usaba. A estas alturas no parecía cómoda con nada, y apenas podía dormir, se le notaba en las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

Hace rato que hablábamos de cualquier tema que se nos ocurriera, ya le había hablado sobre nuestro padre, que estaba ansioso por verla, lo que él no sabía era que ya ella no estaba sola.

A pesar de estar en primavera, aún se podía sentir un poco de frío. Pude notar como Juvia temblaba un poco, por lo que sugerí que nos fuéramos.

— Creo que es mejor volver, está haciendo un poco de frío— rápidamente me puse de pie, Juvia parecía perdida— ¿Juvia?— le llamé preocupado.

— ¿Sí?— cuestionó volviendo en sí, fruncí el ceño.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos— ordené, ella asintió. La agarré por debajo de sus brazos, con un poco de dificultad por su gran vientre, la puse de pie. Lucía más pálida de lo normal— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunté.

— Si, Juvia solo está cansada — contestó. Su respuesta no me convenció del todo, pero era mejor no insistir, se podía alterar.

Pasé su brazo por encima de mi cuello para ayudarla a caminar fuera del bosque, hasta llegar al auto. Nada más dar un paso Juvia se dobló chillando de dolor, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y casi caer por la fuerza que ejerció, como pude me mantuve en pie.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Juvia?— estaba alterado, ella no se veía para nada bien.

— ¡Ya viene!— gritó doblándose una vez más por el dolor "¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Se supone que falta una semana, no podía pasar esto en casa".

— ¿El bebé? ¿Ya viene?— pregunté lo obvio, producto de los nervios.

— ¡Si!— Juvia había comenzado a sudar. Asustado, ansioso, preocupado, logré cargar a Juvia en brazos para correr al auto.

— Cuando dije que te dieras prisa, no quise decir tanta— me quejé de camino al auto. Primero llegábamos al hospital o Juvia me quebraba el cuello, se aferraba con mucha fuerza a él.

 **...**

Hace rato que hablaba con Jellal o más bien escuchaba lo que él decía, de repente no me estaba sintiendo del todo bien, aunque trataba de ocultarlo él parecía muy feliz como para preocuparle.

Contestaba de vez en cuando "Tranquilízate un poco" le decía a mi bebé, ahora mismo estaba teniendo una revolución en mi interior. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral por lo que temblé un poco, de repente sentí una fuerte presión en mis oídos. Jellal dijo algo que no escuché mientras lo veía ponerse de pie.

— ¿Juvia?— me llamó.

— ¿Sí?— volteé a verle. Todo ya se me había pasado todo, se fue tan rápido como vino.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos— ordenó Jellal. Pensé que era lo mejor, después de todo no estaba del todo bien, quería descansar, simplemente asentí.

Levanté los brazos para ayudar a Jellal a ponerme de pie, me cogió por debajo de los brazos y me puso sobre mis pies, no debía ser nada fácil, ya no estaba precisamente ligera.

— ¿Estás bien?— me preguntó. Su rostro expresaba la preocupación que sentía, justo lo que había estado tratando de evitar.

— Sí, Juvia sólo está cansada — le dije, mi respuesta no pareció convencerlo del todo, incluso a mí, pero no insistió más.

Jellal guió mi brazo por detrás de su cuello, ayudándome a caminar, aunque fue totalmente inútil al dar un paso, todo vino como una fuerte ráfaga.

Sin poder evitarlo, me doblé sosteniendo mi vientre con mi mano libre, una fuerte punzada de dolor me atacó. En estos días había sufrido algunas, Rufus había dicho que era normal cuando estaba cerca el nacimiento del bebé.

Pero esa no se había comparado a ninguna de las anteriores, por la fuerza que utilicé casi arrastró a Jellal conmigo pero de alguna forma se las arregló para evitarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Juvia?— me preguntó con un tono de voz alterado, otra punzada igual que la anterior, pude mantenerme derecha, pero como siempre, no todo es tan fácil

— ¡Ya viene!— grité, no había terminado de pasar el dolor. Cuando otra punzada por lo menos cinco veces más fuerte que las anteriores me atacó. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

— ¿El bebé? ¿Ya viene?— preguntó Jellal, quise golpearlo por su tonta pregunta, por supuesto que ya venía, y dolía demasiado, nunca había sentido algo similar.

— ¡Si!— ladré. De repente me estaba asando viva, tenía demasiado calor, comencé a sudar a mares.

Jellal me cargó en sus brazos y se echó a correr en el bosque, yo me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas a su cuello.

— Cuando dije que te dieras prisa, no quise decir tanta— lloriqueó Jellal, mientras hacía muecas de dolor, lo estaba estrangulando.

Intentaba regular mi respiración. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Como me había enseñado Rufus en la última consulta la semana pasada.

Cuando ya me di cuenta, Jellal me dejaba en el asiento del copiloto del Toyota, y corriendo daba la vuelta.

Jellal arrancó a toda velocidad, seguía en el inútil intento de calmar mi respiración mientras sostenía lo vientre, como si eso fuera aliviar las fuertes punzadas de dolor. De no ser porque estaba recostada en el asiento, estuviera enrollada en el piso como un caracol.

Saqué mi smartphone del bolsillo de mi vestido, tenía que llamar al hospital pero primero tenía que hacer otra llamada importante.

 **...**

Sonreí a la cámara, el flash ya me tenía cansado, sólo un atuendo más, uno más joder.

Vestía unas bermudas de color vino, y unas sandalias de color negro.

Me ardía la espalda, Metalicana me había dado una gran palmada de "disciplina" en ella, lo bueno es que ya no iban a demorar con las tomas de espalda.

Sentí mi iPhone vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero, como Juvia estaba pronta a dar a luz no desamparaba mi medio inmediato de comunicación por si algo pasaba, y yo estaba lejos.

Cuando vi que su nombre brillaba en la pantalla, me apresuré a contestar.

— ¡GRAY!— escuché a Metalicana llamarme la atención pero no presté atención y me dispuse a escuchar lo que Juvia tenía que decir, ella sabía que estaba en la sesión, no llamaría si no fuera importante.

— ¿Juvia?— la escuché jadear, y quejarse.

— _¿A quién llamas?_ — escuché a Jellal de fondo, parecía bastante alterado, Juvia chilló de dolor por lo que tuve que alejar el iPhone de mi oreja.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya es hora?— pregunté. Mi corazón había comenzado a latir como un loco, y ni siquiera era mi hijo.

— _Sí..._ — contestó Juvia con dificultad, mientras se volvía a quejar.

— Ya voy en camino, aguanta lo más que puedas hasta que llegue— le dije, mis piernas se movieron solas. Ignorando las protestas de Metalicana, salí corriendo. Me tomaría por lo menos una hora llegar en tren bala.

— _Juvia... no promete… nada_ — dijo entre jadeos.

— _¡Demonios, Juvia!_ — exclamó Jellal— _Pudimos haber muerto_ — chilló alarmado.

Me reí un poco por la situación, parece que el genio no podía manejar una mujer en trabajo de parto. Luego de eso, terminé la llamada.

Me subí a mi Lamborghini, antes de arrancar envíe un mensaje a Erza.

 **...**

Al llegar al hospital, fuera nos esperaba una enfermera con una silla de ruedas, ya Juvia había llamado avisando que iba de camino y que su bebé posiblemente estuviera en camino.

Bajé a Juvia y la deposité en la silla de ruedas, la enfermera se la llevó dentro, mientras que yo tuve que volver al auto para estacionarlo. No podía dejarlo abandonado en la entrada de la emergencia.

De camino, por poco nos estrellamos con otro auto. Juvia sin querer había accionado la palanca cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, debido a una contracción.

Finalmente, estacioné el Toyota. Mientras corría de vuelta al hospital, llamé a los abuelos de Juvia y a Erza, que ya se había enterado porque Gray le había enviado un texto, cómo era la despedida de soltera de Lucy le dije que se quedara allá, no le daría tiempo de ir y venir, además de que la rubia no aceptaría su ausencia tan fácilmente sin una buena explicación.

Y no podía revelar el secreto de Juvia. Al entrar, la vi hablando con el doctor Rufus que estaba inclinado a su altura para poder hablar mejor con ella.

— ¿Hace cuánto comenzaron las contracciones?— preguntó el rubio.

— Hace aproximadamente unos quince minutos— me adelanté en contestar, Juvia no estaba en condiciones de medir el tiempo.

— Ya veo. Siento decirte esto, preciosa, pero apenas comenzaste el trabajo de parto— explicó con tranquilidad— todavía falta para que dilate por completo, el tiempo varía para cada caso. Con suerte podría tomar una hora, pero si somos negativos podrían pasar hasta quinces horas hasta que estés listas— Juvia y yo palidecimos al escuchar lo dicho por Rufus.

¿Quince horas? ¡Joder! Quince horas, eso no podía ser cierto. Me entró rezar a todos los dioses que conocía para que tuviéramos buena suerte.

Si yo estaba tan asustado, como estaría Juvia que era la que estaba sufriendo los dolores _"Quince horas sufriendo ¡Gracias a Dios que soy hombre!"_ dejé de divagar y me incliné para hablar con Juvia e intentar tranquilizarla.

— Sé que es difícil, pero mantén la calma Juvia— le dije acariciando su mano.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo difícil que es!— chilló Juvia en medio de otra contracción. Podría jurar que escuché los huesos mi mano quebrarse, la había apretado con tanta fuerza que me hizo chillar junto a ella.

¿Dónde estaba el maldito de Gray cuando se necesitaba? Lo había visto estos últimos dos meses tranquilizar a Juvia cuando le entraba un ataque de histeria, justo cuando ella se pone de parto se le ocurre tener una sesión de fotos.

— Si no quieres salir herido, será mejor que mantengas distancia— me advirtió Rufus— Angel, llévala a una habitación y has las preparaciones necesarias hasta que esté lista para dar a luz— ordenó.

— Entiendo, Doctor Rufus— dijo la chica Ángel, mientras se llevaba a Juvia.

— Tú espera hasta que ella te llame, si no saldrás gravemente herido— ¿Acaso ese hombre era un sádico? Ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado, como para que él siguiera metiéndome terrorismo.

Seguro que cuando Erza esté embarazada voy a morir, de eso no cabe duda "Nota mental: cuando Erza esté en trabajo de parto, vete del país"

 **...  
**  
Mirajane vino para ayudarme a organizar mi antiguo departamento, seguía siendo mio pero ya no vivía en él, actualmente era Gray quien lo habitaba. Teníamos que tenerlo listo para las siete de la noche, cuando comenzará la despedida de soltera de Lucy.

Todavía teníamos unas cinco horas para terminar, pero también teníamos que arreglarnos. No habría muchas invitadas, sólo las amigas más cercanas y al parecer una chica que había traído el hermano de Natsu de Londres.

— ¡Erza!— me llamó Mira. Fui a la sala de estar, donde ya ella tenía los muebles organizados.

— Está quedando muy bien, Mira— comenté.

— Lucy ayudó a organizar nuestras despedidas, lo más justo es que lo haga bien— rió Mira.

— Tienes razón— estuve de acuerdo.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos poner autoservicio o contratar un camarero?— preguntó.

— Yo digo que un camarero, pero uno especial, llamaré a mi madre, es una experta en esto— le dije con algo de vergüenza por las aficiones de mi madre, Mira se rió.

Fui a mi habitación en busca de mi teléfono celular, cuando iba a llamar a mi madre me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Gray.

 _ **«¡Juvia está por dar a luz!»**_ decía.

Dejé escapar un grito de emoción.

— ¿Erza?— Mira se apresuró en mi búsqueda, cuando la vi entrar a mi habitación borre el mensaje— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

— Si, no te preocupes— contesté, no podía ocultar mi emoción— sólo estoy emocionada por Lucy— me excuse.

— Si, se te nota bastante— dijo Mira volviendo a la sala.

Rápidamente marqué el número de Gray, fuera de servicio, seguro ya iba de camino para allá.

Me encogí de hombros, lo intentaría con Jellal después de hablarle a mi madre.

Mi madre se emocionó bastante con lo que le pedí, tuve que cortarla si no pasaría toda la tarde hablando y tenía que llamar a Jellal.

Como lo hubiera invocado su nombre, comenzó a brillar en la pantalla.

— Hola— dije nada más contestar.

— _Juvia está dando a luz, casi me da un infarto_ — jadeó, parecía que estaba corriendo.

— Ya lo sabía, Gray me dijo— le dije— estaba a punto de llamar ¿Ella cómo está?

— _Sufriendo_ — su voz salió algo temblorosa, no debía ser fácil para él estar en esa situación.

— Obvio que lo está, a lo que me refiero es que si ¿está asustada, nerviosa?— pregunté.

— _Asustado estoy yo, por poco nos estrellamos_ — lloriqueó.

— Deja de quejarte tanto, tienes que apoyarla como su hermano mayor que eres, es tu trabajo— le regañe.

— _Esto va más allá de mi rol como hermano_ — no pude evitar reírme.

— Yo puedo ir, así no estás solo. Porque no es mucho lo que tú y Gray puedan hacer— ofrecí.

— _No, no. Haré lo que pueda_ — se negó.

— Pero...— Jellal me interrumpió.

— _No puedes dejar sola a Lucy, hará preguntas que no puedes responder. Apenas termine la despedida, puedes venir a verla. No te dará tiempo ir y venir.  
_  
— Esta bien, espero salga todo bien. No te acobardes— me burle, dando por terminada la llamada.

 **...**

Con el apuro no me di cuenta que no traía camisa, menos mal que tenía una cazadora en el Lamborghini, aun así la gente me miraba raro en el tren.

No era normal ir solo vistiendo unas bermudas, sandalias y cazadora en esta fecha en la que aún hacía frío.

Vi la hora, no faltaba mucho para llegar. Pero ya había perdido como media hora en la estación cuando me vieron llegar, las fans que me reconocieron no me dejaron ir hasta que por lo menos se hicieron una foto conmigo.

Yo muriéndome de ganas de verla, y ellas estorbando. ¡Ah! El maldito tren no podía ir más rápido.

No podía perderme el nacimiento de ese niño por nada del mundo. El único consuelo que tenía, era que ese tren iba tres veces más rápido de lo usual, si hubiera cogido uno de los normales tardaría por lo menos cuatro horas en llegar.

Intenté llamar a Jellal, pero no tenía señal, me iba a quedar calvo de tantas veces que me había jalado el cabello.

— Tranquilo viejo— me dijo un chico hippie que tenía sentado al lado— porque te jales el cabello, el tren no irá más rápido.

— Tengo que llegar a tiempo, si no, no le veré nacer — expliqué.

— Ahhh— dejo salir, alargando demasiado el sonido— Vas a ser papá.

— Algo así— respondí.

— Ya casi llegamos a la próxima parada, allí puedes ver si esa es la tuya— me señaló la pantalla que indicaba que dentro de cinco minutos harían la parada.

— Si, esa es mi parada— dije aún más impaciente que nunca.

— Bien por ti— me dijo con su perezosa voz, levantando el pulgar.

Luego de eso no hablamos más, cuando el tren hizo la parada, prácticamente salí corriendo empujando a cualquiera que se atravesara en mi camino, hasta estar fuera de la estación.

— ¡Taxi!— grité, el auto se detuvo frente a mí. Entré en el auto, cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza, ganándome una mirada asesina del conductor— Lo siento. Mi...— ¿Qué iba a decir? — Amiga, está dando a luz. Al hospital del norte— en este pequeño pueblo sólo habían dos hospitales uno para la parte del sur, y otro para la parte del norte.

El taxista asintió y arrancó en la dirección que le indiqué.

— Más rápido, por favor. No puedo perdérmelo por nada del mundo— rogué, el hombre suspiró resignado y pisó el acelerador.

En menos de diez minutos llegamos al hospital, le tiré un fajo de billetes al hombre, era más que suficiente para cubrir con el servicio, mientras bajaba corriendo a la emergencia.

Pregunté dónde quedaba la sala de partos, una vez me indicaron tuve que correr al segundo piso.

Al llegar pude ver a los abuelos de Juvia, y a Ul. Llegué corriendo a donde estaban.

— ¿Ya nació?— pregunté intentando recobrar el aliento.

— Gray— Ul se puso de pie, y llegó a mi auxilio— No te desmayes— se burló — toma asiento.

— No— me negué— ¿Dónde está ella?— exigir saber.

— Tranquilo, hijo. Todavía no ha nacido, ella está dentro con Jellal— dijo con tranquilidad la señora Yuko, a lo que asentí sintiéndome aliviado, no me lo había perdido.

— Voy a entrar — anuncié.

 **...**

Dentro de la habitación de Juvia ella caminaba de un lado para otro, no habíamos tenido tanta suerte para que ella estuviera lista en una hora.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, tampoco teníamos la peor, ya por lo menos las contracciones llegaba cada 10 minutos con intervalos d minutos. Rufus dijo que estaría lista cuando no pasará más de un minuto entre una contracción y la otra, hace como unos diez minutos ella había roto fuente así que no debía faltar mucho para que estuviera lista.

Tenía miedo de acercarme, por lo que le daba apoyo a distancia. Hace como una hora cuando ella empezó a maldecir a Zeref por haberla preñado e intervine diciendo que también ella era responsable, me aventó un vaso de agua que le había traído la enfermera.

Con suerte lo esquivé, pero el pobre vaso acabó haciéndose añicos en la pared, por lo tanto tuvieron que limpiar la habitación.

— ¡Ah!— chilló Juvia doblándose por el dolor, tuvo que apoyarse en la camilla para no caerse, junté toda mi valentía y me acerqué a ella.

— Respira profundo, Juvia. Como te explicó Rufus— le dije poniéndole la mano en el hombro, juntos comenzamos a respirar profundo. Los dos necesitábamos calmarnos.

Y el maldito de Gray no terminaba de llegar, Juvia volvió a quejarse del dolor clavándome las uñas en el hombro.

— ¡Juviaaaa!— me queje junto a ella, había bajado el tiempo entre una contracción y la otra.

— Quien va a dar a luz es ella no tú, idiota— Era Gray, nunca me había alegrado tanto con la presencia de ese idiota— No llores— se burló.

— Hasta que llegas— dije aliviado, él llegó a mi lado tomando mi lugar.

— Ya estoy aquí, preciosa— le dijo con cariño a Juvia mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella pareció tranquilizarse bastante.

— Voy por Rufus, el tiempo entre contracciones ha bajado— expliqué y salí corriendo de la sala.

 **...**

Ya tenía alrededor de dos horas en trabajo de parto, dolía demasiado y Jellal me miraba como un gato asustado en la esquina de la habitación, estaba liberando mi estrés con él.

Las contracciones ya venían más seguidas, aún no estaba lista pero no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Me preparé para otra contracción, esta fue bastante fuerte, tuve que agarrarme de la camilla para no terminar estampado la cara en el suelo. Que estoy segura que no dolería más que lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, ya entiendo cuando decían lo difícil que es traer un hijo al mundo.

— ¡Ah!— grité por el dolor, Jellal se acercó a mí un tanto tembloroso, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

— Respira profundo, Juvia. Como te explicó Rufus— me dijo. Como me indicó así hice, él imitaba mi acción. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Ya no funcionaba igual que hace un rato pero era algo.

No me había recuperado muy bien de la contracción cuando me atacó la otra, ocasionando que clavara las uñas en el hombro de Jellal.

— ¡Juviaaaa!— lloriqueó el pobre, me sentí culpable por hacerle pasar por todo esto, él no tenía que. El único que tenía el deber de hacerlo, estaba tranquilo en otro país, por decisión mía claro está, pero ese no es el punto.

— Quien va a dar a luz es ellano tú, idiota— levanté la vista para encontrarme con los oscuros ojos de Gray— No llores— se burló de Jellal, en el fondo lo había estado esperando a él.

— Hasta que llegas— suspiró Jellal aliviado, Gray llegó a mi lado tomando el lugar de Jellal.

— Ya estoy aquí, preciosa— me dijo con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Realmente lo estaba esperando, sé que no debía depender de él, pero sentía que sin él a mi lado no podría lograrlo. Todos los nervios y el miedo que sentía, se esfumaron como por arte de magia.

— Voy por Rufus, el tiempo entre contracciones ha bajado— anunció Jellal, pero yo estaba más preocupada por prepararme para la siguiente contracción. Ojala mi dolor también hubiera desaparecido con la llegada de Gray, pero no de hecho se habían intensificado.

— Siento por tardar tanto en llegar, preciosa — dijo Gray, tenía una mano puesta en mi espalda baja, y con la otra me quitaba el cabello que se me pegaba en la cara con el sudor.

— Lo importante es... ¡Ah!— me vi interrumpida por otra contracción— que éstas aquí...— terminé de decir entre jadeos.

— No podría perdérmelo por nada del mundo— aseguró con una sonrisa, en medio de todo lo que estaba sufriendo me sentí muy feliz por lo que dijo.

Yo tampoco querría que él se lo perdiera, cuando fue él quien estuvo conmigo en cada paso de este embarazo.

Intenté sonreírle pero no hizo más que transformarse en una mueca de dolor, ya no pasaba más de dos minutos entre una contracción y la otra. Tal vez mi bebé también esperaba la llegada de Gray para poder salir.

— ¿Qué tal va?— preguntó Rufus nada más entrar, no pude contestarle porque otra contracción me atacó.

— ¡Ah!— grité aferrándome al brazo de Gray.

— No ha pasado un minuto desde que tuvo la otra— le explicó Gray, una vez más me doble del dolor, ya había perdido la cuentas de cuantas veces lo había hecho en el transcurrir de las últimas dos horas.

— Ya estás lista, cariño— Rufus se acercó a mí, junto a Angel— Vamos a la sala de parto— apartó a Gray a un lado— Tú no puedes ir— le dijo.

— Pero...— quiso replicar Gray, incluso yo, pero antes de decir algo Rufus volvió a hablar.

— No vestido así. Angel, llévalo a que se cambie — ordenó, y la enfermera asintió llevando a Gray con ella.

— Ven, cariño— el rubio con su largo cabello recogido y metido dentro de un gorro clínico, me llevó a la sala de partos.

 **...**

A velocidad de la luz me puse la bata y el gorro clínico que me entrego Angel.

Me moría de ganas por volver al lado de Juvia, tuve que lavarme los brazos y las manos, también tuve que ponerme unos zapatos clínicos.

— ¿Listo?— me preguntó Angel ya vestido con un atuendo similar al mío, yo asentí.

Ella me guio por un pasillo en el que había varias puertas, de dos de ellas provenían los gritos de otras mujeres dando a luz.

En la última, escuché a Juvia gritar del dolor, me apresuré en entrar.

— Este pequeñín no quiere esperar más— nos dijo Rufus, corrí para llegar al lado de Juvia y tomar su mano, ella la apretó con fuerza junto con otra contracción.

 **...**

Rufus me tenía recostada en la cama de partos con las piernas abiertas, de no ser porque era el médico que estuvo a mi cuidado las últimas veces, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

— ¡Ah! Ya Juvia no puede más— me quejé, estaba llegando a mi límite quería llorar pero las lágrimas no salían, el dolor era insoportable.

Gray entró corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado.

— Este pequeñín no quiere esperar más— dijo Rufus.

Gray tomó mi mano yo la apreté con fuerza cuando vino otra contracción.

— Está bien, cariño. A la cuenta de tres vas acomenzar a pujar ¿Vale?— me indicó Rufus, yo asentí solamente quería terminar con este sufrimiento y por fin tener a mi bebé en brazos.

— Uno— dijo Rufus— respira profundo— Así hice, tomé una respiración— dos, exhala– Deje salir el aire— vuelve a respirar profundo— cerré los ojos y aspiré lo más profundo que pude, sentí como Gray me apretaba la mano.

— Tres— culminó Rufus y como dije comencé a pujar.

— ¡Ahhh!— grité mientras pujaba, si creí que antes dolía, no sabía nada.

Lo peor estaba por venir.

— Una vez más— como se me indicó volví a pujar, estrujando con fuerza la mano de Gray.

— Tú puedes, preciosa— me animó Gray.

— Eso es sigue así, Juvia. Ya veo la cabeza— Rufus lo hacía parecer muy fácil con su postura relajada, pero si estuviera en mi lugar no estaría igual.

— ¡Ahhhh!— grité pujando con todas mis fuerzas.

 **...**

En la sala de espera nos encontrábamos Ul, los abuelos de Juvia y yo.

Podíamos escuchar los gritos de Juvia, se me erizaban los vellos cada vez que escuchaba uno de esos gritos.

— Ah, que nostálgico— dijeron los tres vejestorios que tenía a un lado.

— ¿Nostálgico? Joder eso es horrible — dije alarmado.

— Eso dices ahora, yo decía lo mismo. Hasta que tienes a esa criatura en tus brazos— musitó con una sonrisa Ren Matsuoka, era como si estuviera viendo al pasado.

— Supongo que sí — estuve de acuerdo, otro grito terrorífico de Juvia, y me juré que cuando quisiera tener hijos lo haríamos con un vientre en alquiler, no seré capaz de soportar a Erza gritando de esa manera.

 **...**

Juvia luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para traer a su bebé al mundo, a partir de este momento tendré más respeto por las mujeres, son muy valientes al tener que pasar por todo esto con tal de traer a su hijo al mundo.

— Una última vez, Juvia, sólo una más — le instó el idiota de Rufus a Juvia.

— ¡Ahhh!— gritó Juvia, apretando mi mano más fuerte que nunca.

Después de su grito, se escuchó un segundo grito, o más bien un llanto, sentí como se me erizó la piel.

— ¡Es un varón!— Exclamó Rufus con emoción, Juvia y yo nos miramos, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de felicidad, y su sonrisa era la más radiante que había visto en la vida.

Rufus levantó al niño, cortándole el cordón umbilical, tenía el cabello negro y lacio como su padre, de hecho era idéntico a él, solo que su color de piel era igual al de Juvia.

Angel lo envolvió en una manta y lo dejó en brazos de Juvia, ella lo miraba como si fuera la maravilla más grande del mundo, y lo era, nunca había sentido algo similar en la vida, quería proteger a ese pequeño, con mi vida si era necesario.

Aunque no era mi hijo, desde el primer momento que mis ojos se posaron en él, yo lo amé.

— ¡Es precioso!— me dijo Juvia extasiada.

— Si, lo es— asentí, sentí mis ojos quemar por las lágrimas que no evite dejar salir.

 **...**

Puje la última vez como me indicó Rufus, después de eso escuché un llanto que me hizo saltar el corazón de la emoción, nunca había sentido nada igual.

— ¡Es un varón!— dijo Rufus, mientras lo levantaba por fin pude verlo, era hermoso.

Todo lo que había sentido no había sido nada, comparado con la emoción que estaba sintiendo ahora, todo lo que sufrí estos últimos veces había valido toda la pena del mundo.

Luego de que le cortaran el cordón, Angel lo envolvió en una manta y lo depositó con sumo cuidado en mis brazos.

Lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a desbordarse por mis ojos, no podía creer lo mucho que podías amar a personita tan pequeña a la que acababas de ver.

Es igual a Zefer, su lacio cabello, su nariz perfilada, era como si los estuviera viendo a él, a excepción de su piel, su tono era más pálido, parecido al mio.

— ¡Es precioso!— le dije a Gray, a quien le debía demasiado por estar conmigo en todo el camino que tomó tener a mi hermoso hijo en brazos.

— ¡Si, lo es!— estuvo de acuerdo Gray, también estaba llorando.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?— le ofrecí, no quería entregar a mi niño a nadie, pero él era el único que tenía derecho a tener a mi hijo en brazos. Él que se había comportado como un padre, aunque no tenía que.

 **...**

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?— me preguntó Juvia, una emoción inexplicable me invadió, rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas.

— Sí— contesté con la voz temblorosa por las lágrimas, Angel le quitó con cuidado el bebé de los brazos a Juvia, y se acercó a mí.

— Con cuidado— me dijo, mientras me lo entregaba— Sostén su cabeza— me explicó, una vez lo tuve en brazos ella sonrió satisfecha— eso es, serás un buen padre.

Su comentario me hizo sentir una leve punzada de dolor, aunque pronto quedó olvidada cuando el pequeño levanto su puño en el aire, era tan pequeñito.

Nunca había tenido nada tan frágil entre mis brazos, la sensación de hacerlo era inexplicablemente hermosa, era como si esa personita te llenará por completo.

— ¡Tiene tus ojos, Juvia!— prácticamente grité cuando el pequeño, abrió sus ojos y me miró.

Desde ese momento supe que no podría separarme de su lado, por más veces que su madre me echara.

— ¿En serio? Juvia quiere ver— pidió Juvia emocionada.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero tienen que llevárselo a revisión — dijo Rufus cortándole las ilusiones a Juvia.

Angel tomó al bebé de mis brazos, y se lo llevó.

— ¿Tiene algo mal?— pregunté sintiendo un vacío entre mis brazos.

— No, está en buen estado. Sólo son chequeos de rutina para descartar— explicó el rubio— lo hiciste muy bien, Juvia. Felicidades a la nueva mamá— Rufus se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Juvia, para finalmente dejarnos solos.

Ella rompió en llanto, y yo la abracé.

— Juvia está tan feliz— decía entre lágrimas— la mejor decisión que Juvia tomó fue tenerlo.

— Concuerdo contigo, Juvia— le dije acariciando su cabello. Juvia sorbió por la nariz, y se separó del abrazo.

—Gray, Juvia tiene algo muy importante que pedirte— me dijo ella con seriedad.

— Te dije que haría lo que fuera por ti, Juvia— le dije con seguridad, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

— ¿Quisieras nombrar al bebé de Juvia?— me pidió, me sentí muy feliz, pero en el fondo creo que esperaba algo más...

— ¿Cómo no querría hacerlo?— le dije con una sonrisa— Tengo que pensar un poco, me tomaste desprevenido— me reí, en serio que esperaba algo más.

— Juvia siente si te está pidiendo mucho— me dijo ella con preocupación.

— No, no para nada, es un honor — aseguré— Será mejor que vaya afuera a decirles que ya nació.

Terminé por decir antes de salir de la habitación.

 **...**

Estaba que me comía las uñas, hace un rato que cesaron los gritos de Juvia, pero nadie salía a decir nada ¿Y si algo iba mal?

Mis pensamientos negativos quedaron descartados cuando Gray apareció por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

— Es un varón— nos dijo con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar llenarme de emoción y marcar el número de Erza, ella contestó enseguida.

— ¡Es un varón!— grité emocionado, ella rió.

— _¡Oh, Dios!_ — chilló, tuve que apartar el aparato de mi oreja.

— Soy tío, tengo un sobrino— exclamé.

— _Somos tíos_ — me corrigió ella, igual o más emocionada que yo, escuche el cerrar de una puerta— _¿Ella cómo está?_ — me di cuenta que no había preguntado por Juvia, que mal hermano.

— Te paso con Gray— le tendí el celular al idiota, para que explicara la situación, él lo cogió y dejé de escuchar la voz de Erza.  
 **  
**— Si, ella está bien. Todo salió bien. Ahora lo están revisando para descartar— le decía Gray a Erza contestando las preguntas que no podía escuchar— Si, estoy bien. Tengo que escogerle un nombre. No aún no, quiero uno apropiado. No puede ser cualquiera, será como te llamen el resto de tu vida. Sí, claro, te lo paso de nuevo— Gray terminó de hablar y me devolvió el celular.

— _Apenas lo veas, me mandas una foto ¿Vale?_ — me exigió Erza.

— Claro, me muero de ganas por ver a mi sobrino. Seguro que es tan guapo como su tío— bromeé.

— Gracias a Dios, se ha salvado de esa desgracia— me dijo Gray con sorna ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.

— _Me tengo que ir, Mira me está buscando, te habló más tarde_ — dijo Erza para finalmente despedirse.

— Dentro de un rato, podrán ir a verle— nos aseguró Gray, y terminó por irse. Me pareció que estaba algo desanimado, aunque no lo es del todo, no lo conozco también, tal vez solo eran ideas mías.

 **...**

Llegué a la sala de espera todos me veían expectantes y ansiosos.

— Es un varón — les dije con una sonrisa, los abuelos de Juvia se abrazaron.

En cambio Jellal marcó un número en su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

— ¡Es un varón!— les escuche gritar, supuse que era Erza, no era mucha gente la que sabía sobre el embarazo de Juvia, lo confirmé cuando la escuche gritar haciendo que el idiota apartara el celular de su oreja— Soy tío, tengo un sobrino— volvió a gritar.

—Molestas a los demás pacientes, idiota— murmuré, aunque entendía su emoción yo me había sentido igual.

— Te paso con Gray— le escuché decir, y me tendió el teléfono.

— _¿Juvia cómo está? ¿Está bien?_ — me preguntó Erza apenas cogí el aparato.

— Si, ella está bien— contesté.

— _¿Todo fue bien? ¿Él cómo está?_ — siguió preguntando Erza.

— Todo salió bien. Ahora lo están revisando para descartar — respondí, esa mujer no me dejaría en paz hasta sacarme todo.

— _Ya veo. Me alegro..._ — hizo una pausa— _¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?_

— Sí, estoy bien— respondí con normalidad.

— _No tan bien, me parece ¿paso algo?_ — ¿es qué acaso no le puedo ocultar nada a ella?

— Tengo que escogerle un nombre— cambié de tema, no quería hablar.

— _¿Tienes alguno en mente?_ — cuestionó.

— No aún no, quiero uno apropiado— Sí, tenía que pensar el mejor nombre para ese pequeño.

— _No lo pienses tanto, escoge cualquiera, no es bueno que esté tanto tiempo sin nombre_ — se quejó Erza.

— No puede ser cualquiera, será como te llamen el resto de tu vida— Suspiré ¿Cómo era que ella podía ser tan despreocupada? Seguro que terminaba llamado a sus hijos, pastel y fresa.

— _Que responsable_ — se rió, provocando que yo también lo hiciera— _¿Jellal está por ahí?_

— Sí, claro, te lo paso de nuevo— le dije devolviéndole el celular a Jellal. Erza le dijo algo a Jellal, provocando que él le contestara una estupidez.

— Claro, me muero de ganas por ver a mi sobrino. Seguro que es tan guapo como su tío— le dijo en broma a Erza, no pude evitar burlarme.

— Gracias a Dios, se ha salvado de esa desgracia — le dije con sorna, la verdad hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera igual a Jellal que a él, porque ese niño era jodidamente igual al hermano de Natsu.

Lo amaba sí, como si fuera mi propio hijo pero cada vez que lo viera me iba a recordar el innegable hecho de que no lo era.

Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta, solamente ella me podía hacer inmensamente feliz un minuto, y al otro hacerme descender al infierno.

Jellal terminó su llamada y clavó sus ojos en mí, como si pudiera leer todo lo que me estaba pasando.

— Dentro de un rato, podrán ir a verle— les dije, eso me había dicho Angel. Una vez que limpiaran a Juvia y al bebé, los llevarían a una habitación, en la que estuvimos anteriormente.

Huí lo más rápido que pude de la mirada inquisidora de Jellal, caminé con los hombros caídos por los pasillos, al llegar a la sala de parto ya Juvia no estaba.

Supuse que se la habían llevado a su habitación, dejé escapar un suspiro.

¡DIOS! ¿Por qué me tenía que sentir así? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar más siempre? ¿Por qué?

Me quité el gorro clínico aventándolo a un lado, me eché el cabello hacia atrás exasperado.

Me pegué a una pared y me dejé caer al suelo, el nudo en mi estómago se había intensificado.

Yo no podía con este amor que sentía por ella, simplemente no podía. Cuando me di cuenta estaba derramando lágrimas otra vez, pero estas no eran de felicidad, era de dolor.

Amor no correspondido, que poco a poco llegaba a su límite.

Esperaba que ella me pidiera que me quedara con ella, que fuera que padre de su hijo, que los protegiera a ambos con mi propia vida. Últimamente ella no era tan fría, me había dejado entrar de nuevo. Es mi culpa por malinterpretarlo, por esperar más de lo que ella está dispuesta a dar, claramente ella sólo me quiere como un viejo amigo, ni siquiera eso, sólo me ve como alguien que la ayudó. De hecho, de no ser porque no le quedaba de otra, ella no hubiera aceptado mi ayuda.

 _"¡Te lo mereces! no supiste valorar su amor!"_ me recriminó mi yo interno.

— Lo sé, maldita sea. Lo sé — me dije a mi mismo mientras intentaba inútilmente borrar mis lágrimas— ¡Soy Patético!

— Lo eres— me aseguró, la persona que menos hubiera querido encontrarme en este lugar. Rufus, que me miraba con burla, me tiró una toalla en la cabeza.

Internamente le agradecí, por lo menos no vería mis lágrimas, más de los que ya las había visto.

— Ah, ¿Quién lo diría? El gran modelo Gray Fullbuster, el rompecorazones del momento. Lamentándose por su amor no correspondido— dijo con ironía.

— Ah, no tienes que echármelo en cara— le di un codazo en la pierna.

— No llores, Gray-chan. Eres un idiota, y personalmente Juvia estaría mejor conmigo— le dediqué una mirada asesina— soy el hombre perfecto— alardeó— pero creo que tú eres el hombre perfecto para ella, haz hecho todo por ella. Y si puedo verlo yo, ella también, si no es una tonta— volví a mirarlo mal, por haberla ofendido, él se encogió de hombros— Sólo tienes que darle tiempo...

— ¿Eh? Acaso intenta animarme— me reí sin gracia.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo lamentable que luces ahora? Incluso yo, tengo un poco de humanidad— comentó Rufus con obviedad.

— Deberías intentar ser un poco más amable, podrías provocar un suicidio con tus frías palabras de aliento— eso dije, pero lo cierto es que palabras me habían sacado del pozo en el que estaba cayendo. El muy idiota tenía razón, sólo tenía que ser paciente y conquistarla, ahora que ella había dejado de lado, casi por completo, sus sentimientos por Zeref. Si ya había esperado un año, un poco más, no haría la diferencia.

— Es todo lo que tengo para ti— confesó el rubio con arrogancia— se agradecido, y levántate que estorbas a las enfermeras.

Cuando dijo eso, me puse de pie, me sacudí la nariz con la toalla y se la aventé en la cara. Rufus puso cara de asco y yo salí huyendo.

— ¡Te sacaré del maldito hospital, te lo aseguro!— gritó histérico el rubio. Yo sólo alcancé a escuchar.

 _ **«Rufus-sensei, cuide sus modales»**_

Solté una carcajada, mientras que me restregaba los ojos para borrar el rastro de lágrimas.

Respiré profundo antes de entrar en la habitación de Juvia, lo que los ojos vieron fue la escena más hermosa que había visto en toda mi puta vida.

Juvia sostenía a su hijo en brazos, mientras le susurraba, algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar y tampoco me molesté en interrumpirla, ella se veía preciosa. Apenas me iba dando cuenta del desastre de flores que ella tenía en el cabello, anteriormente debió ser una corona de flores. Ella se movió ocasionando que una flor cayera en la cara del bebé haciéndole estornudar. No pude evitar reírme, eso me había parecido demasiado tierno, ella levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, ahora tenían un brillo especial. Amor, si eso era. Amor por esa pequeña criatura que ahora era lo más valioso del mundo para ella.

Ella volvió la mirada a su hijo, quitándole la flor que reposaba en la punta de su nariz.

— Su nombre será Haruka— dije sin pensarlo más— Significa flor de primavera— ella me miró con sorpresa—Sí, tal vez sea muy simple,se me ocurrió al ver las flores, y él nació en primavera— me rasque la mejilla avergonzando, tal vez no le había gustado el nombre— Es tu flor de primavera.

— ¡Es maravilloso! A Juvia le encanta— ella me sonrió.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿qué les ha parecido?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	20. Capítulo 19: Sentimiento Sobreprotector

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Recuerden que pueden conseguir la historia en Wattpad en la cuenta de _HanaeUchiha_.

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Fairy tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Sentimiento Sobreprotector.**

Ya estaba en mi habitación, esperando a que me trajeran a mi hijo. Justo en ese momento Ángel me lo trajo, envuelto en una manta azul.

— Es un niño muy tranquilo— dijo Ángel cuando me lo dejó en brazos. _"Como su padre"_ pensé— Dentro de un rato volveré por él, así podrás descansar— me indicó. Asentí levemente, quería estar con él, pero lo cierto es que estaba bastante cansada.

Ella se fue dejándome sola con mi hijo, traía puesto un cocoliso blanco, supongo que se lo pusieron en el hospital, porque no me dio tiempo de traer nada. Bueno... no es que tuviera mucho preparado, después de todo no conocía el sexo de mi hijo, sólo tenía ropas de colores neutros, como blanco y amarillo.

— Disculpa a Juvia, por ser tan testaruda— le hablé con cariño a mi bebé.

Él se removió y abrió sus ojos, como dijo Gray, eran azules como los míos, eran más claros viéndolos bien.

Cuando posó sus ojos sobre los míos, sentí como un _¡Clic!_. A partir de ahora, no habría nada más importante para mi que él.

Solo vería por él, toda mi vida se la dedicaría a él.

— Bienvenido, aún no tienes nombre. Tienes que esperar un poco a que Gray lo decida. Disculpa a Juvia por eso— como si me entendiera, sacudió su pequeña manita en mi dirección, sentí mi corazón contraerse de emoción.

— Juvia promete que apenas salgamos de aquí, te comprara toda la ropa que necesites ¿Vale?— murmuré.

Era tan pequeño, por fin lo tenía conmigo, era mío, sólo mío. Él volvió a mirarme con sus pozos azules.

— No mires a Juvia así. No le dije nada a tu papá por su bien, Juvia promete que no te faltara nada— susurré, aunque tuviera mis ojos, su mirada era la misma que la de Zeref— _Realmente eres igual a tu padre_ — suspiré.

Eso provocó que una de las flores de mi cabello cayera en su diminuta nariz, enseguida comenzó a moverla, hasta que estornudó. Se vio demasiado tierno.

Escuché una risa, levante la vista para encontrarme con Gray .

Volví la mirada a mi hijo para quitarle la margarita que descansaba en su nariz, para evitar que volviera a estornudar.

— Su nombre será Haruka— dijo Gray de repente, dejándome totalmente fuera de lugar — Significa flor de primavera— no pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa—Sí, tal vez sea muy simple, se me ocurrió al ver las flores, y él nació en primavera — se rasco su mejilla nervioso, me gustaba, pero era un nombre de chica ¿no?— Es tu flor de primavera— aunque al decir eso toda duda quedó en segundo plano, era cierto, después de tanto sufrimiento, Haruka era mi recompensa. La hermosa flor de primavera, después de un terrible invierno, era perfecto.

— ¡Es maravilloso! A Juvia le encanta— sonreí de oreja a oreja— Bienvenido, Haruka — le dije a mi bebé.

— Bienvenido— le dijo Gray, acariciando sus oscuros cabellos— siento demorar en escoger tu nombre— en ese momento, Angel entró para llevarse a mi bebé.

— Es hora, tienes que descansar, Juvia — asentí entregando a regañadientes a Haruka.

— Angel tiene razón, descansa, lo hiciste mis bien, Juvia— dijo Gray, dándome un beso en la frente. Me acomodé en la cama, y antes de que Gray se fuera le llamé.

— Gray— él se giro a verme— ¡Gracias!— él asintió, y salió dejándome sola, de verdad de verdad le debía mucho a Gray, tengo que agradecerle de alguna manera, pero ahora estoy muy cansada.

De repente mis ojos se sintieron pesados, por más que luchará no podía mantenerlos abiertos, dejé de luchar y me dejé arrastrar por Morfeo.

…

Nada más salí de la habitación de Juvia, vi como se llevaban a Haruka al retén de los recién nacidos.

Estoy seguro de que Juvia no tenía nada comprado para el niño, por lo que mientras ella dormía, iría con Ul a conseguirle algo de ropa al pequeño Loxar.

Cuando llegue a la sala de espera, se habían unido Ul y la mama de Jellal. Su abuela Yuko se me acercó.

— ¿Ya podemos verle?— preguntó impaciente.

— Juvia está descansando ahora, pero el pequeño Haruka lo acaban de llevar al retén, pueden ir a verle. No creo que les sea muy difícil reconocerlo— dije.

— ¿Haruka?— cuestionó Jellal— ¿Ese fue el nombre que le escogiste a mi sobrino?

— ¿Algún problema?— repliqué, a Juvia le había gustado con eso me bastaba.

— No, pero es nombre de niña— observó.

— Es muy bonito— dijo la abuela Yuko— ahora vayamos a verle.

— Ul, podrías acompañarme a conseguirle algo de ropa a Haruka— pedí.

—Claro, y también algo para ti. ¿Hasta cuando piensas vestir como si estuvieras en pleno verano?— se burló, todos comenzamos a reír.

— Es de la sesión— expliqué— Vamos. Haruka es el de cabello negro— fue lo último que dije antes de irme junto a Ul, pero pude ver como toda la familia de Juvia salió corriendo a conocer su nuevo integrante.

 **...**

Salí corriendo a ver a mi nuevo sobrino, con nombre de chica... pero era mi sobrino al fin y al cabo.

Al llegar prácticamente pegué la cara al cristal que nos separaba de los niños, habían unos cinco bebes recién nacidos.

Pero como dijo Gray, reconocería al de Juvia con sólo verlo, estaba al frente con una manta azul, era idéntico a Zeref Dragneel.

Era una copia de ese hombre, sólo que su piel era más pálida.

— ¡Ese es Haruka!— dije señalándolo, obviamente los demás no lo reconocerían pues no conocían a Zeref.

— ¡Oh, que tierno!— chilló mi madre extasiada.

— Es el primer hombre de mi familia— musitó el abuelo de Juvia, Ren.

— Si, cariño. El primer varón— concordó su abuela— el primero que tendremos en casa— yo me tensé con su comentario. No pensaba dejar a Juvia aquí, la llevaría conmigo a casa, con su familia donde debería estar, no es que ellos no lo sean, pero Juvia tenía que estar junto a nuestro padre.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de nuestro apoyo, ella no podría llevar la carga sola de un bebé, y en casa estábamos más que cómodos. Tomé una foto del bebé y se la envíe a Erza.

Me alejé para hacer una llamada, necesitaba privacidad.

Simón contestó casi de inmediato.

— _¿En que puedo servirle, Jellal-sama?_ — preguntó el hombre en la otra línea.

— Simón, nadie puede saber lo que te voy a pedir, nadie. Ni siquiera mi padre. Corrijo, mucho menos mi padre— ordené.

— _A sus ordenes, Jellal-sama_ — aseguró.

— Necesito que habiliten una habitación de la casa, especialmente para un niño... recién nacido— especifiqué. Simón pareció sorprenderse bastante, lo noté en como se le cortó la respiración por un momento— su nombre es Haruka, no te confundas, es varón. Lo quiero listo lo más pronto posible, con guarda ropa incluido.

— _S-si, Jellal-sama_ — Simón seguía en shock.

— Sin que lo descubra mi padre— volví a repetir. Simón me aseguró que no se enteraría nadie, que lo tendría listo más tardar en unos tres días.

Tal vez me tomará un poco más llevar a Juvia a casa, pero nunca se sabe, tengo esperanzas.

 **...**

Sólo faltaba como una hora para que Lucy llegará, muchas de las chicas ya estaban aquí.

Levy, Lissana, Cana, Wendy y Mirajane, todavía faltaban unas cuantas, las chicas habían viajado de Londres sólo para la boda. Bueno... Kana tenia unos trabajos en Japón, y Levy ya se había graduado, aunque todavía no se decidía si iba a quedarse con Gajeel en Japón. A Wendy todavía le faltaba para graduarse, pero aprovechaba para venir y visitar a su novio.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero, estaba atenta a cualquier noticia. Me escabullí a la habitación para revisar el mensaje con tranquilidad.

Era una foto del bebé de Juvia, no se veía muy bien por el cristal que estaba de por medio, pero se podía distinguir bastante que ese niño era igual a su progenitor, era idéntico.

Era como ver a hermano de Natsu en miniatura, era muy tierno. La foto decía _«Se llama Haruka »_

" _De todos los nombre tuviste que escoger uno de niña"_ pensé riendo, aunque era hermoso.

 _«Ya muero por conocerlo»_ envié.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?— la voz de Kana me sobresaltó, me apresuré a eliminar el mensaje.

— S-sólo verificaba la hora en que llegarían los meseros especiales— me excusé, espero que no note mis nervios.

— Hmpt— Kana no parecía muy convencida, pero no insistió más.

Decidí guardar mi teléfono en los confines de mi armario, no me podía arriesgar, y menos cuando los genes de ese niño eran evidentes, bueno, para los que conocían la situación.

Disfrutaría de la fiesta de Lucy hoy, y mañana me iría con tranquilidad a visitar a mi nuevo sobrino.

 **...**

Me senté junto a Natsu en el jardín, de la casa, en la noche sería su despedida de soltero, a la que no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Lucy acababa de venir por Mavis para llevarla a su despedida, hasta ahora nadie había mencionado a Juvia.

Me dio miedo al momento de entrar a mi habitación, los últimos recuerdos que tuve en ella habían sido con Juvia, pero no fue tan difícil, creo que ya lo había superado.

Ni siquiera me molestó ver el portarretrato que reposaba en mi mesa de noche, estábamos en el parque de siempre, yo sonreía y Juvia me abrazaba por el cuello sonriendo también.

Más que una pareja parecíamos amigos, quizás nunca debí forzar lo que teníamos a algo más... No había salido bien, de hecho, había sido desastroso el final.

Pero no tenía rencores, incluso tenía ganas de verla y volver a hablar con ella como lo hacíamos antes.

— Natsu— llamé a mi hermano menor, que parecía bastante distraído.

— ¿Hmph?— clavó sus ojos en mí.

— ¿Cómo está Juvia?— él se tensó con la pregunta que le hice, e hizo una larga pausa antes de contestar.

— Ehh, supongo que está bien. Eso dicen su padre y su hermano, sinceramente no la he visto más desde que te fuiste, Zeref-nii— confesó Natsu.

— Ah, que mal, me gustaría verla— admití, él me miro incrédulo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— cuestionó, como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que dije.

— Me gustaría verla— volví a decir.

— ¿Estás seguro?— asentí— nosotros la invitamos a la boda, junto a su familia, pero sabes, ni siquiera se presento en la boda de su hermano. No creo que venga a la nuestra.

— ¿Se perdió la boda de Jellal?— pregunté sorprendido, algo debía estar pasando para que ella se perdiera la boda de su hermano.

— Si, nosotros también esperábamos verla en esa ocasión, pero nunca apareció— musitó Natsu con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Y Jellal no dijo nada?— me había entrado la curiosidad, tal vez si lo veía le preguntaría por ella.

— Uhmm, no mucho. Dijo que perdió el vuelo, y no llegaría a tiempo para la boda— explicó.

— Ya veo— supongo que ella esta en el extranjero.

— Por cierto, Zeref-nii, ¿estás saliendo con Mavis?— tan directo como siempre.

— Algo así— respondí. No estábamos saliendo en sí, pero si teníamos algo, se podía decir que éramos más que amigos, pero menos que novios.

— Que irresponsable— se burló Natsu.

— Sólo lo dices porque mañana te echan la soga al cuello— dije con sorna, él me miró con fastidio.

— Nadie le pone la correa a Natsu Dragneel— alardeó.

— Si, si ¿entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?— le sonreí, él suspiró al verse descubierto.

— Creo que me apresuré un poco con lo de la boda— admitió— estoy muy joven— lloriqueó.

— ¿Tú la amas?— cuestioné.

— Por supuesto que la amo— aseguró.

— Entonces no tendrías que estarte preocupando por algo tan insignificante como la edad, si la amas, nada de eso importa— Natsu me sonrió.

— Gracias por el consejo, Zeref-nii— Natsu me abrazó— Disfrutaré a lo grande mi ultima noche como soltero y tú vendrás conmigo— como me temía, no podría librarme tan fácilmente, dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación.

 **...**

Lucy llegó con una chica rubia que nos presentó como Mavis Vermillion. Era japonesa, pero vivía en Inglaterra.

Era una chica muy agradable, había venido con el hermano de Natsu.

Todas la estaban pasando de maravilla, aunque Wendy y Levy estaban demasiado avergonzadas con los meseros especiales, eran conocidos nuestros que tenían como afición hacer de host, Hibiki, Eve y Ren.

Sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con su afición pero no pusieron resistencia cuando abrieron su host club, _Blue Pegasus_.

Los tres chicos estaban vestidos de policías, con un poco de BDSM. Debo admitir que se veían bastante sexys en sus trajes, pero yo ya tenía a mi sensual esposo, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a esos tres chicos.

No podía concentrarme del todo en la fiesta, porque las ganas de conocer al pequeño Haruka me estaban matando... pero también sentía algo de culpa. Porque mañana tendría que ver al hermano de Natsu a la cara, sin poder decirle que acaba de tener un niño precioso. Tal vez no fuera de mi incumbencia, pero yo creo que a nadie se le deberían negar sus derechos como padre.

— Estás muy distraída, Erza— comentó Lucy, sentándose a mi lado.

— Sólo pensaba que mañana te será quitada tu libertad— cambié de tema.

— Si, supongo. Pero estoy feliz, no es como si Natsu fuera un aburrido o ¿si? Creo que tendré un matrimonio muy divertido— Lucy estaba contenta y no tenía ni un poco de dudas.

— Tienes razón, pero eso sería demasiado para mi. Me quedo con la tranquilidad de Jellal— confesé.

— Tal vez no estaría mal que Natsu fuera como su hermano de vez en cuando— admitió la rubia.

— No pidas imposibles— ambas reímos por mi comentario.

 **...**

Fui junto con el abuelo de Juvia y compramos un montón de peluches, flores y globos para Juvia y su bebé.

Le envíe un texto a Erza para que trajera el regalo que había planeado hacerle al bebé de Juvia nada mas me enteré que ella estaba embarazada.

También llamé a mi padre para decirle que estaba bien, me dijo que volviera pronto porque se sentía solo. Le aseguré que lo haría.

Lo que él no se iba a imaginar era que le llevaría de vuelta a la familia completa, con un integrante más.

Conociéndolo estaría dolido, pero al ver al pequeño Haruka dejaría todo de lado, así de simple era mi padre.

— ¿Cómo estás llevando la compañía de tu padre?— era la primera vez que el abuelo de Juvia me preguntaba sobre eso, de hecho creo, que al principio no le caía para nada bien. Además tengo entendido que parte de esa compañía era de él, pasó a manos de mi padre al casarse con su hija, pero aún así ellos seguían recibiendo su parte, de eso vivían.

Era lógico que él prefiriera a su nieta en el poder, que a mí, un hijo ilegítimo. Pero nunca mostró descontento por la decisión de mi padre.

— Bien, señor. Hacemos lo posible por mejorar cada día— contesté.

— Hmph. Pareces bastante responsable, no defraudes a tu padre— Me aconsejó.

— Por supuesto, que no haré— aseguré con firmeza.

— También pareces bastante confiable. Convence a Juvia de volver a casa. Me agrada su compañía, es como tener a Nieves de vuelta, pero ella tiene que estar con su padre— me pidió Ren— Sé que ella será más feliz allá que aquí.

— Ya estaba en mis planes, ya están condicionando una habitación en casa para Haruka— contesté.

— Oh, piensas en todo. Ya veo porque Masamune te escogió— dijo con aprobación, sonreí satisfecho y seguí conduciendo de vuelta al hospital.

 **...**

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue un montón de flores, globos con escritos como _«Felicidades a la nueva mamá»_ _«It's boy»_ y osos de peluches, con corbatas.

Me percaté de que me encontraba sola en la habitación, miré a la pared eran casi las diez de la noche.

También habían un bolso, que era el que tenía preparado para cuando diera a luz, y una pañalera de color azul con motivos de pandas que no conocía.

Me puse de pie y fui al baño, tomando mi bolso para ponerme el camisón que había preparado, era de color amarillo manga larga.

Sin avisar a nadie salí de la habitación por mi cuenta, me encontré una enfermera y le pregunté donde estaban los bebes recién nacidos.

Con sus indicaciones no me costó mucho llegar, visualicé a Jellal junto Gray. Ambos veían a los bebés a través del cristal.

En silencio me acerque a ellos para también poder ver a mi bebé, estaba despierto, se movía de un lado para otro.

No pude evitar pegarme al cristal, quería tenerlo en mis brazos.

— ¡Juvia!— llamó Gray alarmado— No deberías estar aquí, vuelve a la cama.

— Él tiene razón, Juvia. Tienes que descansar — siguió Jellal.

— Juvia está bien— aseguré con una sonrisa, volviendo la vista a mi Haruka.

— Pero...— quiso replicar Gray, pero Angel le interrumpió.

— No hay problema con que Juvia este fuera de cama, su parto fue natural. Si todo sigue bien, podrá irse a casa mañana temprano— explicó la mujer.

— Ah, Juvia sería muy feliz con ello— admití.

— Por cierto, Juvia ¡Felicidades!— Jellal me abrazó, yo le correspondí su abrazo, seguro que lo había puesto en una situación horrible— La próxima vez procura dar a luz en la fecha estipulada, casi muero de un infarto— confesó, yo me reí— No es de risa— se quejó.

— Juvia lo lamenta, pero no es su culpa que Haruka quisiera salir un poco antes, además, fuiste tú quien le dijo que se diera prisa— me burlé.

— Es un niño muy obediente, espero siga de esa manera— suspiró Jellal, de repente Haruka comenzó a llorar.

— Oh, parece que ya le ha picado el hambre— dijo Angel— Juvia, prepárate para amamantarlo por primera vez— ella se adentró en la sala y tomó mi bebé en brazos.

— ¿Juvia tiene que amamantarlo?— pregunté con emoción a Jellal y Gray.

— Eso parece— respondió Jellal.

— No lo ahogues— se burló Gray, lo miré con mohín.

— Lo mejor es que volvamos a tu habitación, Juvia— recomendó Angel antes de entregarme a Haruka.

Con temor al caminar, volví a la habitación. Era seguida con cautela por ambos, era como si no confiaran en mis pasos.

Gray se apresuró en abrir la puerta y Jellal en tender en la cama, su actitud me causó risa.

Me senté en la cama con sumo cuidado.

— Muy bien, Juvia. Debes sostenerlo así— Angel acomodó a Haruka en mis brazos de manera que pudiera sostenerlo con un brazo, y con mi mano libre pudiera guiar mi pecho a su boca.

Angel me ayudó a sacar mi pecho y llevarle a la boca de Haruka. Al principio parecía costarle, pero luego como que le había agarrado el truco, incluso me dolió un poco pero nada que no pudiera soportar, y menos si era por él.

Era increíble poder alimentar a tu hijo. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una escena que me hizo reír, Jellal estaba tapando los ojos de Gray para que no pudiera verme.

— Déjalo, Juvia sólo le da de comer a Haruka— Jellal dejó libre a Gray, que ahora miraba la escena fascinado. Di a entender que no me importaba, pero lo cierto es que me daba algo de vergüenza que Gray me estuviera viendo. Prácticamente toda mi vida estuve enamorada de él, pensando que él sería el primer hombre de mi vida, pero evidentemente las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo.

Me daba vergüenza que él me viera, ahora que mi cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era una señorita, ahora era una mujer que había dado a luz, y por la tanto los cambios en mi cuerpo se notaban.

Tal vez fuera muy tonto pensarlo en este momento, pero no podía evitarlo bajo su mirada inquisidora.

— Juvia, mira lo que le compramos a Haruka — comenzó Gray, abriendo la pañalera que había desconocido cuando desperté.

En ella habían varios cambios de ropa para Haruka, todos eran muy bonitos y a juego, de colores azul, verde y amarillos.

— Son preciosos, muchas gracias— agradecí, por lo menos Haruka tendría que vestir mientras le compraba su guardarropa.

— No me quedare atrás— aseguró Jellal— Ya lo veras, pequeño Haruka, el montón de regalos que te traerá el tío Jellal.

— Esto no es una competencia, idiota— se burló Gray.

— De ninguna manera puedo permitir que a mi sobrino le falte algo— realmente estaba agradecida por las palabras de Jellal, aún no tenía trabajo y mis ahorros apenas alcanzarían para comprarle ropa y comida para los próximos dos meses. Mi abuela insistía en ayudar, pero no, ahora que tengo un hijo tengo que ver por él.

Y si aceptaría la ayuda de Jellal, no sería de gratis, trabajaría en la compañía de mi padre para retribuirle.

Supongo que ya es hora de volver, ya no tengo mi vientre abultado. Solo tendría que estar todo el día con Haruka en casa, sin que nadie lo viera. Si eso haría, hasta reunir el dinero suficiente y mudarme a otra ciudad o decir que era adoptado, pero su parecido con Zeref era notable, de hecho era idéntico.

Cuando terminé de amamantar a Haruka, y Angel me enseñó a sacarle los gases, una vez más se lo llevaron al retén de los recién nacidos.

Nuevamente sentí un vacío en mis brazos. Me quede sola con Jellal y Gray.

— Jellal, tengo que hablar contigo— dije rompiendo el silencio.

— Dime— me miró.

— _¿Cabe la posibilidad de que pueda volver a casa?_ — pregunté casi en un susurro.

— Por supuesto, Juvia, no tienes ni que preguntar, esa es tu casa— respondió con una sonrisa, abrazándome una vez más— lo mejor es estar con tu familia, padre lo entenderá.

— Juvia te lo agradece— no pude evitar llorar, en el fondo ansiaba volver a casa mas que nada.

— Ya me había adelantado a los hechos, la habitación de Haruka ya la deben estar preparando— confesó. Lo miré sorprendida, él siempre tenía que ser tan calculador.

— ¿Y qué si Juvia no hubiera querido volver a casa?— reté.

— Te hubiera arrastrado de vuelta— declaró con descaro.

— Controlador— murmuró Gray, ocasionando que volviera a reír y que Jellal lo fulmine con la mirada.

— Dejando eso de lado, creo que deberías descansar un poco, Juvia— sugirió Jellal— has tenido un largo día.

— Juvia esta cansada— admití.

— Me voy yendo entonces—se adelantó Jellal a salir de la habitación.

Una vez sólo Gray y yo, nos miramos en silencio. Le debía demasiado a ese hombre, él no me dejó sola en una de las etapas más difíciles y a la vez placentera de mi vida.

— Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya— me dio un beso en la frente, para luego avanzar hacia la puerta.

En ese momento sentí que si los dejaba ir sin más, me arrepentiría, no sé porque, simplemente lo sentí así.

— _Puedes quedarte con Juvia..._ — sugerí, haciéndole un lado en la angosta cama.

Gray me miró como si fuera un espécimen de otro planeta nunca antes visto.

— _Yo creo que es mejor que descanses, sólo estorbaré_ — dijo casi en un susurro, sus palabras me hicieron eco, de todas las veces en las que le dije prácticamente lo mismo hace unos meses.

— Tú no eres un estorbo para Juvia— me apresuré a decir— Por favor, _quédate con Juvia..._ — pedí, nuevamente sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

 **...**

Sorprendido por sus palabras, obedecí y sin poner resistencia me tendí a su lado.

— No estés tan tenso, Juvia no muerde— rió ella, y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, me daba vergüenza que pudiera escuchar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

Aunque me tenía fascinado que ella estuviera tan tranquila a mi lado.

Me distraje acariciando su suave y sedoso cabello, había crecido muchísimo los últimos meses.

— Muchísimas gracias, de verdad Juvia te debe su vida— susurró Juvia.

— Ya te dije que no tienes porque agradecer— la rodeé con mis brazos— Yo voy a protegerlos a ambos, cueste lo que cueste— aseguré.

— Ya has hecho demasiado por Juvia y su hijo. Es hora de que Juvia muestre valentía y proteja a su bebé— decidí no insistir, pero no la dejaría sola por nada del mundo. Aunque prefiero no volver, aún porque en casa está el hermano de Natsu. Temo perderla si lo ve a él, aunque ella dejó claro que no quería que él supiera sobre el pequeño Haruka, pero sólo había que verlo para saber quien era su padre y ahí no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, y me di cuenta que ella se había dormido, mientras yo divagaba... lo mejor era dormir yo también.

 **...**

Cuando desperté me encontré con Gray dormido a mi lado, me sentí feliz era la primera vez en meses, hacía mucho que no dormía tan tranquila. También me sentí culpable, se podían notar oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos.

Seguro era de los trasnochos que conllevaban los esfuerzos de su carrera de modelo y los muy seguidos viajes de aquí para allá, todo por mi culpa.

Pero ya eso iba a acabar porque pronto regresaría a casa.

Con cuidado de despertarlo, me levanté para ir en busca de mi pequeño. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y entró una entusiasmada Erza junto a Jellal, siguiendo a Angel que traía a mi bebe en una pequeña cuna con ruedas.

Al verme, Erza se me echó encima casi tirándome al suelo.

— ¡Felicidades, Juvia!— chilló entusiasmada con lágrimas en los ojos— es precioso el pequeño Haruka— apretó su abrazo.

— E-Erza, Juvia... n-no... puede... respirar— logré decir, ella siempre había tenido demasiada fuerza.

— Lo siento, Juvia— me dejó libre— El primer regalo de sus tíos— sonrió feliz, tendiéndome una pequeña caja plateada.

Abrí la pequeña caja y al verla, no pude evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

— Es precioso— logré decir, una hermosa cadena de oro blanco con el dije de una gota de agua. El emblema de la familia.

— Mira el reverso, esta mañana nos costó horrores encontrar quien pudiera hacerlo— intervino Jellal.

Vi que detrás tenía grabado la inicial de Haruka y la fecha de su nacimiento, seguro había sido bastante difícil grabar eso en un dije tan pequeño.

— Muchísimas gracias a ambos— los abracé y me acerque a la cuna de mi bebé— Mira, mi amor, lo que te trajo tu tío Jellal y tu tía Erza— dije a Haruka, él apenas y podía abrir sus ojos por la iluminación de la habitación.

— Está muy bonito, deberías ponérselo de una vez— sugirió Gray con voz ronca y somnolienta.

— Hasta que despiertas, vago, es más de mediodía— se burló Erza, no podía creer que había dormido tanto casi más de doce horas— Juvia, deberías dar de comer al bebé, para que luego podamos irnos.

— Nada haría más feliz a Juvia— sonreí tomando a Haruka en mis brazos.

…

Una vez que llegamos a casa de los abuelos de Juvia, esta fue hasta el baño en compañía de Erza, necesitaba, según ellas, una buena ducha.

Jellal paseaba en la habitación de Juvia con el pequeño Haruka en brazos, de repente el sonido de su teléfono celular irrumpió la paz del lugar.

Jellal me hizo una señal para que tomara al niño en mis brazos, sentí un poco de miedo porque es demasiado pequeño y delicado, temo romperlo. Pero aún así, no me negué.

Jellal lo dejó en mis brazos y salió de la habitación. Cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron para fijarse en mi, mi corazón dio un vuelco y supe que más nunca podría apartarme de Haruka.

Aunque Juvia no quisiera, no iba a dejar que a este precioso niño de ojos azules le faltara algo, ni siquiera la presencia de un padre, porque yo estaría ahí para él en lo que necesite.

Quiero ser yo quien sostenga su mano al dar sus primeros pasos, quien le compre su primer auto de carreras y le enseñe a andar en bicicleta, quiero llevarlo a su primer día de clases, quien le aconsejé sobre lo aterradoras que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres... y como olvidarlo, que se mantenga alejado de las que son como Erza. Quien le enseñé a conducir y afeitarse, aunque si mantiene el parecido con su padre, no es mucha barba la que crecerá.

Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, tal vez todas esas cosas que yo deseaba hacer, no me correspondían, estaba usurpando el lugar del hermano de Natsu. Aunque lo deteste, no puedo evitar pensar que nadie se le debería de robar esta felicidad, y por muy egoísta que suene, no quiero compartirla con otro.

Acaricié con suma delicadeza su cabeza poblada de sedoso cabello negro, sonreí cuando acerqué mi dedo a su pequeña mano y se aferró a este como si su vida dependiera de ello... y de llegar a ser así en algún momento, nunca lo abandonaría.

Ni a él, ni a Juvia, porque los amo como nunca antes, y no quería abandonar ese sentimiento de felicidad que me invadía al verlos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sé que esta vez la demora fue demasiado, así que realmente lo lamento.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
